Isekai Hiei to Shoukan Shoujo no Dorei Majutsu
by KidGokuSupremo
Summary: Después del Torneo Oscuro, El Rey Enma decidió castigar a Hiei por su último crimen con el exilio a un mundo lejano por lo que este deberá ir a ese mundo donde conocerá distintos tipos de seres, entre ellos demonios como él, algunos con gran poder, así como a varias mujeres hermosas. Calificación puede cambiar.
1. ¿A dónde rayos vine?

**Hola Soy KidGokuSupremo y aquí les traigo el estreno de este fanfic donde Hiei irá al mundo de Isekai Maou, pues les diré que Hiei ocupará el lugar de Diablo, pero con su estilo y forma propia de ser, y les recomiendo que vean este anime de Isekai Maou to Shoukan porque está interesante, y en cuanto a Hiei obviamente creo que la mayoría ya lo conoce, y los que no pues vean Yu Yu Hakusho porque es un anime de culto del Shonen tal como su obra hermana Hunter x Hunter(aunque de los dos prefiero al primero), ambos animes son interesantes y se los recomiendo, y pues espero que les guste este fanfic. Y he cumplido mi primer año haciendo fanfics, agradezco a todos los que han apoyado mis distintos fanfics y también a quienes apoyen este, Muchas Gracias.**

Sin nada más que añadir comencemos.

**No soy dueño ni de Isekai Maou to Shoukan no Dorei Majutsu ni de Yu Yu Hakusho ****ni de los soundtracks o animes mencionados o usados aquí, mis reconocimientos para sus respectivos creadores Takahiro Tsurusaki y Yoshihiro Togashi respectivamente, y también mis reconocimientos a los creadores de todos los maravillosos soundtracks usados en el fanfic.**

**Isekai Hiei to Shoukan Shoujo no Dorei Majutsu**

**Capítulo 1: ¿A dónde rayos vine?**

**/Mundo Espiritual, Oficina del Koenma/**

Ha pasado 1 semana desde que finalizara el Torneo Oscuro donde El Equipo Urameshi se alzó con la victoria por lo que todos volvieron a su vida normal, menos uno, el solitario Hiei, ya que de los tres es el único que no tiene una vida propia en el mundo de los humanos o incluso amigos propios, Kurama, Yusuke y su grupo son lo más cercano a ello, pero él solo tiene comunicación con ellos cuando hay un conflicto y le toca ayudarlos por orden del mundo espiritual.

Hiei realmente no comprende las emociones humanas de amistad y menos a el amor, lo máximo que conoce es el respeto, y generalmente solo respeta a los que son fuertes, ya que de hecho así la forma en que generalmente se manejan los demonios o youkais, aunque realmente no se sabe que es lo que siente este hombre tan reservado y solitario.

De cualquier forma, ahora Hiei fue mandado a llamar por Koenma y debido a su condición de libertad condicional no tiene otra que obedecer debido a sus crímenes cometidos en el pasado, principalmente por el robo de los Tesoros Espirituales el cuál es un crimen grave teniendo en cuenta que ambos son objetos peligrosos para la humanidad principalmente si se usan en conjunto, pero fue detenido por Yusuke.

Y pues luego colaboró con este último por orden de Koenma debido a su gran poder y conocimiento del mundo de los demonios, y había estado bien así, hasta ahora.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=NISYqP3LvBA&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=42 }**

Hiei quien entró a la oficina de Koenma mira fijamente a la figura de autoridad de este mundo que luce como un bebé, está de más decir que Hiei viste el mismo abrigo negro con cuello blanco que ha llevado la mayor parte de la serie mientras Koenma viste de la forma infantil como siempre con el chupón en la boca, ambos se miran seriamente antes de empezar a hablar.

–Dejémonos de rodeos, ¿para qué me mandaste llamar? No me digas que es para ayudar de nuevo a Yusuke y los otros con algo * Dice Hiei en su habitual tono frío y apático, sin embargo Koenma niega con un rostro serio la cabeza.

–No Hiei, ni Yusuke ni Kurama ni nadie tienen que ver aquí, este asunto se trata específicamente de ti * Dice seriamente Koenma y esto extrañó a Hiei.

– ¿De mí, acaso tiene que ver con mi condición de libertad condicional? * Pregunta serio Hiei.

–Sí Hiei, es justamente eso * Dice Koenma con un rostro serio que además demuestra cierta preocupación a como lo vaya a tomar Hiei.

–Pues dímelo ya, no tengo todo el día * Dice Hiei con ligera molestia a lo que Koenma da un suspiro.

–Aquí va, Hiei déjame decirte que en principio luego del Torneo Oscuro ibas a quedar libre de cargos, esa era la decisión que to iba a tomar pero… * Dice seriamente Koenma.

– ¿Pero? * Pregunta Hiei serio.

–Pero mi padre El Rey Enma no está de acuerdo, al menos no después de escuchar tus palabras ese día cuando portabas la Koma No Ken(Espada de la Sombra) que robaste con ayuda de Gooki y Kurama dijiste unas palabras que gracias a un pequeño dispositivo dentro de la espada quedaron registradas, aunque para acceder a eso toma bastante tiempo y solo lo puede hacer el mismísimo Rey Enma quien logró escuchar esa declaración tuya * Dice seriamente Koenma y Hiei sabía de qué se trataba.

–Supongo que se refiere a cuando le dije a Gooki y a Kurama que con los tres objetos conquistaríamos el Mundo Humano y El Mundo Espiritual ¿no? * Dice Hiei calmadamente en su tono apático de siempre.

–Sí Hiei, tú estabas condenado solo por robar esos objetos, pero no había evidencia alguna de para que lo ibas a usar, pero al haberla tu caso se hace más difícil, y esto no es por mí, sino por decisión del propio Rey Enma, mi padre, él a intervenido directamente en tu caso y argumenta que según las leyes tú no puedes ser liberado, ni tampoco seguir con tu libertad condicional así como así * Dice seriamente Koenma, pero Hiei aunque sentía leve molestia se mostraba algo calmado.

– ¿Eso significa que debo volver a prisión, o acaso me ejecutarán como a Gooki? * Pregunta seriamente Hiei ya que efectivamente Gooki fue ejecutado al tener demasiados antecedentes de asesinatos de niños del mundo humano en el pasado además de haber participado en este crimen de robo.

–No, aunque mi padre es estricto, reconoció que tu ayuda ha sido útil hasta ahora y sería injusto tratarte como un criminal cualquiera * Dice Koenma seriamente.

– ¿Entonces, cual será mi destino? * Pregunta Hiei seriamente.

–El Exilio Absoluto * Dice Koenma mirando fijamente a Hiei quien se confunde por esto.

– ¿El Exilio Absoluto? * Pregunta serio Hiei.

–Sí, serás expulsado de estos lugares y posiblemente no vuelvas más, irás a un lugar completamente desconocido, un lugar más allá del Mundo Espiritual, Mundo Makai, Mundo Infernal o Mundo Humano, serás mandado en un vórtice que puede mandarte hacia cualquier parte muy lejana de aquí donde ni nosotros ni nadie tenemos poder allí, no sabemos si siquiera llegarás vivo a ese lugar desconocido o si existe siquiera * Dice seriamente Koenma, Hiei se sorprende levemente ante esto abriendo los ojos, pero luego los cierra dando un suspiro.

–Bien, pues llevame a ese lugar de una vez, si con ello me libro de la molesta autoridad de ustedes, bien por mí * Dice Hiei relajado y serio.

– ¡¿No vas a despedirte de Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara y los demás? ¡* Pregunta sorprendido Koenma.

–No me interesa hacer eso, solo diles que no sean unos blandengues, solo eso * Dice Hiei seriamente a su estilo.

–Está bien ¿y tú hermana? * Pregunta Koenma serio aunque con leve lastima por Hiei.

–Menos, ella ni sabe de mi existencia y prefiero que se quede así eternamente, está bien y eso es todo lo que importa * Dice seriamente Hiei quien de hecho siempre quiso que esto fuera asi ya que no quiere que su hermana gemela amante de la paz sepa que él es un criminal asesino que incluso quiso apoderarse del mundo, Koenma ya se esperaba esto y asiente.

–Está bien Hiei, será como tú quieras, ¿no vas a llevar algo a ese lugar? * Pregunta Koenma serio y con tristeza.

–Mi espada y mi ropa, es todo lo que necesito y ya los tengo conmigo * Dice Hiei seriamente.

–Bien, entonces es mejor que vayamos al cuarto donde está el portal * Dice Koenma con seriedad y Hiei solo asiente yendo así ambos al lugar y al verlo marchar George que es muy melodramático llora de forma cómica.

Y al llegar a la habitación pudieron ver que en medio de ella había un portal circular con múltiples colores, posiblemente todos los que puedan existir en este mundo.

–Quienes entran aquí ya no tienen retorno, lamento no poder haber hecho mucho para evitarlo * Dice con tristeza Koenma.

–No te pongas dramático tonto, lo importante es que con esto saldo mi deuda con ustedes además de que ya no podrán imponerme nada, y te lo digo en la cara, cualquiera sea el enemigo lo destruiré, incluso si son humanos.

–Esperaba que dijeras eso, pero a modo personal procura no hacerles daños a los humanos inocentes * Dice Koenma serio.

–Sin prometerte nada, lo intentaré * Dice Hiei seriamente y Koenma da un leve suspiro de alivio.

–Bueno, esta es mi partida de este mundo de mierda, si caigo en otro más mierda no me importa porque haré lo que se me dé la gana allí * Dice seriamente Hiei empezando a caminar lentamente hacia el portal.

– ¡Adiós Hiei, les mencionaré a Yusuke y los demás lo que les mandas a decir, y ellos seguramente cuidarán de tu hermana! ¡Cuídate! * Dice Koenma en voz alta despidiéndose a lo que Hiei solo levanta el puño derecho de espaldas sin voltear y finalmente entra al portal desapareciendo por completo dejando a Koenma con algo de tristeza en el rostro ya que tendría que comunicarles a Kurama, Yusuke y los demás sobre esto.

¿Cuál será el destino de Hiei?

**Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=NISYqP3LvBA&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=42 }**

**/Reino de Lyferia, Ciudad de Faltra, Cima de la Torre de la Lluvia de las Estrellas/**

Hiei apareció en este misterioso lugar rodeado de una luz blanca.

– ¿Qué? * Se pregunta Hiei al aparecer de repente aquí mirando hacia el cielo dándose cuenta de que ya no está en el Mundo Espiritual y al bajar la mirada se vio completamente sorprendido ya que los rostros de dos hermosas chicas se le acercaban sin previo aviso en su propio rostro, una de ellas era una chica joven y hermosa aparentando los 15 y 16 años con una estatura normal, por ende siendo algo más alta que Hiei, teniendo el cabello largo rubio dorado, que algunos están en una trenza teniendo una decoración de hierba colocada en su cabeza, tiene orejas largas que se afilan hasta cierto punto, su cuello, su torso y sus miembros eran todos largos y estrechos, pero lo que claramente más llama la atención eran los enormes y sensuales pechos que poseía además de que sus caderas, junto con sus piernas también tenían una forma envidiable y sensuales como sus pechos, sus ojos son de color azul, esta chica era de la raza conocida como Elfos, o sea una Elfa vistiendo esta una túnica verde que deja para una buena vista de su sensual escote así como de sus sensuales piernas, y al solo estar atada en varios lugares su piel se podría ver por el aleteo de ella.

Otra era una hermosa chica pantera de baja estatura, siendo de hecho prácticamente de la misma estatura que Hiei teniendo el pelo largo negro que llega hasta la cintura, sus hermosas orejas de color negro con un pequeño pelaje blanco en su interior, su cola es igualmente hermosa de color negro como sus orejas, sus ojos verdes con forma de almendra y sus cejas de abeto parecen inexpresivos como una muñeca haciéndoles sentir la fuerza de voluntad (técnicamente luce algo kuudere), ella tiene un cuerpo delgado. Desde sus costados tiene el abdomen, brazos y piernas ligeramente visibles y tonificados, es de pechos pequeños, usa un chaleco que le llega hasta los pechos teniendo unas hombreras adjuntas colgando de una chaqueta, y un ancho cinturón de cuero enrollado sobre su cintura, tiene una gran cantidad de bolsillos adjuntos, lleva una falda de tela en capas alrededor de la cinturas con pantalones cortos y polainas ajustados debajo de la falda, está aparentando entre los 14 y 15 años.

Y digo que lo tomaron desprevenido porque sin previo aviso le dieron un beso en una mejilla cada una, la chica elfa se lo dio en la mejilla derecha y la chica pantera se lo dio en la izquierda, Hiei se quedó con la boca abierta ante esto

–"¡¿Qué Mierda?!" * Dice Hiei en shock mentalmente alejándose luego de esto de golpe de las chicas con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack { watch?v=3KrtIVp98eM&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=3 }**

–Con esto la ceremonia de esclavitud ha sido un éxito aunque esta bestia se ve algo pequeña para lo que esperaba * Dice calmadamente y sin emoción la chica pantera mientras miraba fijamente a Hiei quien se sentía completamente confundido y estupefacto ante esto.

– ¡Aun así la invocación ha sido un éxito de verdad! ¡Con esto ya soy una invocadora! * Dice muy alegre y entusiasmada la elfa pechugona.

–"¡¿Quién rayos son este par de locas y de que carajos están hablando?!" * Dice Hiei molesto en su mente al no entender lo que pasa.

–Estás confundida elfa, a esta bestia yo la invoqué * Dice con ligera molestia aunque sin emoción la chica pantera.

– ¡¿EEH?! ¡Pero yo también usé el hechizo de la invocación! * Dice quejándose en voz alta la elfa que aparentaba ser la menos inteligente de las dos a pesar de aparentar ser la mayor.

–"¿Invocación? Se supone que llegaría a otro mundo por el portal, es posible que estas de aquí al usar ese tal hechizo de invocación de alguna forma guiaron al portal hasta traerme aquí, a fin de cuentas podría haber caído en cualquier parte, por lo que posiblemente de esa forma caí aquí como si ellas me invocaran" * Dice Hiei seriamente en su mente mirando el cielo y respirando el aire puro del lugar.

– ¡Además en la ceremonia de esclavitud fui y lo besé ¿sabes! * Dice algo sonrojada la chica elfa-

–Yo también lo hice * Dice sonrojada la chica pantera.

–"¿Beso? Ahora que recuerdo según escuché es lo que hacen las parejas de novios, tema del cuál no entiendo mucho que digamos, aunque también habían besos de madres a los hijos, cosa que tampoco nunca experimenté, la verdad no entiendo nada de eso de los besos, aunque ellas digan que hicieron eso * Dice Hiei confundido rascándose la cabeza.

– ¡Yo he sido el que ha invocado a este demonio! * Dice quejándose la elfa pechugona.

–No, yo fui, solo yo * Dice quejándose sin emoción la chica pantera.

– ¡Fui yo la que dijo que viniéramos a la Torre de la Lluvia de las Estrellas! * Dice quejándose en voz alta la elfa pechugona.

–"¡Un momento, lo que dijo esta chica pantera, que la ceremonia de esclavitud está completa! ¡¿Acaso es esto una especie de broma?! * Dice Hiei molesto ya que de ninguna forma sería esclavo de nadie, esa palabra de hecho le trae muy malos recuerdos ya que su hermana gemela Yukina fue tenida como prisionera esclava trabajando forzosamente para Tarukane fabricando con sus lágrimas aquellas famosas perlas de su clan, sin embargo Hiei aún no comprende bien si se refieren a algo así, ya que al ser un mundo completamente distinto nunca se sabe con qué se va a salir, sin embargo claramente él no está dispuesto a ser el perro sumiso de nadie después de haber obtenido la libertad absoluta de la influencia del mundo espiritual.

–Pero que molestas son * Dice Hiei en su tono apático y frío de siempre sorprendiendo al par de chicas quienes pasaron a mirarlo.

– ¡Habló! * Dice sorprendida la elfa.

–No, solo ejercitaba la boca * Dice Hiei con aburrimiento y claro sarcasmo que la elfa no entendió pero sí la chica pantera.

–No culpes a esta elfa cabeza hueca por esta vez, yo también estoy sorprendida de que una invocación pueda pronunciar palabras además de entenderlas, generalmente las invocaciones incluso si son las de un demonio no llegan a ese punto * Dice sin emoción aunque con algo de sorpresa la chica pantera

– ¡Pues yo creo que sí hablaste, lo haces de hecho, aunque te veas algo pequeño eres una invocación increíble, como se esperaba de mí! * Dice alegre y entusiasmada la chica elfa.

–Nunca he visto nada parecido a un humanoide entre las invocaciones, probablemente es imposible que una elfa novata como tú lo logre por lo que pensándolo hipotéticamente fui yo quien lo invocó * Dice sin emoción la chica gata molestando a la chica elfa quien hace un puchero infantil.

– ¡Estás completamente equivocada, él respondió a mi llamado! * Dice quejándose en voz alta la chica elfa.

–Comprendo, entonces vamos a comprobar a cuál de las dos está esclavizado * Dice con determinación la chica gata y estas palabras nuevamente causó molestias a Hiei.

– ¡Me parece bien, hagamos eso! * Dice con determinación la chica elfa y entonces voltean a mirar a Hiei, pero para el shock de ambas este las miró de forma fría con el ceño fruncido.

**Fin de Soundtrack { watch?v=3KrtIVp98eM&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=3 }**

–Ni se les ocurra darme ni una mísera orden, yo no le pertenezco a nadie * Dice Hiei con una mirada fría que les heló la sangre a las dos chicas (jajajaja sigan subestimando a Hiei par de waifus, a diferencia del prota original, él no necesita hablar en voz alta e imponente para intimidar incluso mejor que el otro, simplemente con decir lo que se le antoja es suficiente XD)

Las dos se quedaron con la boca abierta por la intensidad que sentían del pequeño youkai

–"¡¿Qué es esta intensidad, nunca lo había sentido en mi vida, ni siquiera de mi hermano?!" * Dice mentalmente asustada la chica elfa.

–"¡No creo que sea alguna falla por la ceremonia ni nada, seguramente fue traido desde algún lugar lleno de oscuridad!" * Dice sorprendida e intimidada mentalmente la chica pantera.

–Me aburren con sus discusiones estúpidas y absurdas, así como cada palabra que han dicho hasta ahora, y dejemos las cosas en claro aquí, yo no soy, ni seré el perro sumiso de nadie, hago lo que se me da la gana y punto * Dice en su tono de siempre aunque con leve molestia Hiei.

– ¡Pero se supone que eres mi escla…! * Iba a decir la chica elfa cuando de repente tanto ella como la chica pantera se vieron sorprendidas ya que a ambas les apareció una especie de collar metálico en el cuello con un pequeño aro, este es conocido como 'collar de esclavitud' y ahora ambas chicas la poseían mientras Hiei solo miraba curioso esto.

– ¡¿Esto es el collar de esclavitud?! * Se preguntaba estupefacta la chica pantera.

– ¡¿EEH?! ¡¿Por qué, se supone que esto lo lleva la bestia invocada?! * Se pregunta en completo shock la chica elfa.

–"Ya veo, así que ellos iban a tenerme bajo su control con eso, pero seguramente es por el poder de Jagan que evita cualquier tipo de control mental sobre mí, y como su magia rebotó seguramente se les regresó a ellas de esa forma, que ridículo" * Dice Hiei calmadamente en su mente.

–Ustedes en verdad son tontas si quieren esclavizarme, yo no estoy hecho para eso, de hecho ahora estoy más libre que nunca y nadie va a detenerme de hacer lo que se me da la gana, así que mejor olvídense de eso, porque no va a pasar * Dijo Hiei con tono molesto y aburrido.

– ¡Pero no puedo aceptar algo así! * Dice molesta la chica pantera.

– ¡Lo mismo digo, no quiero ser una chica esclavizada por una bestia invocada! * Dice llorando cómicamente la chica elfa de pechos grandes.

– ¡Hmph! Como si me importara hacer eso, solo tienen que revertir ese hechizo de porquería y asunto arreglado, porque me imagino que al ser algo que ustedes usaron saben cómo * Dice con rostro de aburrimiento y calmadamente Hiei.

–La verdad no lo sabemos en lo absoluto, nunca escuchamos de un fallo de este tipo, aunque la única forma de anular esto sería que tú murieras, pero si fueras menos fuerte que nosotras no tendría sentido invocarte, así que no haremos eso * Dice lamentándose la chica pantera.

–Veo que no eres tan tonta después de todo * Dice de forma algo presumida Hiei.

–Pero si vamos al pueblo tal vez haya algún modo de revertirlo, por favor acompáñanos * Dice con ojos suplicantes la chica pantera mostrándole sus hermosos ojos a Hiei.

–No me interesa, ni que quisiera ser su jefe o algo así * Dice Hiei desinteresado intentando marcharse, pero la chica pantera piensa en algo que decirle.

–Espera, si no rompemos el hechizo estaremos vinculados mientras tengamos esto, y aunque te vayas a otro lado podremos saber dónde estás * Dice seriamente la chica pantera y esto molestó internamente a Hiei.

–"¡Maldición, no pensé en eso, pero es cierto, en cierta forma esos collares las unen a mí y eso me irrita, no quiero tener que ver nada con ellas ni con nadie, menos estar bajos sus influencias, tal vez sea mejor hacer eso y de paso usarlas para que me muestren como es este, eh! ¡¿A dónde rayos vine?! ¡Bueno lo que sea! * Dice Hiei seriamente en su mente.

–Bien, acepto acompañarlas para librarme de esta mierda de la unión esclavo/amo o lo que sea * Dice Hiei en su tono de siempre dando un suspiro de molestia y esto alegra a la chica pantera y a la chica elfa.

– ¡Qué bien! ¡Pero no nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es Shera L Greewood , soy una elfa y muchas cosas me han llevado a querer ser aventurera! * Dice entusiasmada y alegre la chica elfa llamada Shera que al moverse enérgicamente hace rebotar sus enormes pechos, mismos que Hiei ve con curiosidad.

–"¿Qué rayos son esas cosas enormes que tiene en frente?" * Se pregunta curioso y levemente interesado Hiei al no ser muy conocedor de la anatomía de las mujeres.

–Yo soy Rem Galleu, soy de la raza pantera, y tengo que probar mi fuerza como aventurera, por favor préstame el poder que poseas* Dice algo triste la llamada Rem, Hiei ha notado esto en cierta forma.

–Usaré mis poderes cuando yo quiera, y pues vámonos de una vez a ese lugar del que hablan * Dice Hiei con voz de mando y así los tres empezaron a dirigirse hacia el pueblo del que Rem y Shera hablaban.

– ¡Oye, no nos has dicho tu nombre! * Dice con un puchero infantil Shera.

–Hiei, me llamo Hiei * Dice seriamente Hiei.

– ¿Hiei? ¡Qué raro nombre! * Dice extrañada Shera.

–Y por cierto tú me llamaste pequeño chica pantera, mírate en un espejo primero * Dice Hiei con molestia a Rem quien efectivamente lo llamó pequeño.

–Lo siento * Dice Rem disculpándose.

–No importa, solo quiero saber que es este lugar y ver si me puede entretener * Dice Hiei en su tono apático.

– ¡¿Eres fuerte Hiei?! * Pregunta alegre Shera.

–Si * Dice calmadamente Hiei.

–Quisiera verlas por favor * Dice cortésmente Rem.

–No me apetece exhibir mis poderes, pero por esta vez lo haré para ejercitarme un poco * Dice Hiei calmadamente.

– ¡Sí! * Dice alegre Shera y cuando los tres bajaron de la torre mientras caminaban hacia el pueblo encontraron una gran roca.

– ¡Mira, una gran roca, Hiei podrías probar tus poderes con esto! * Dice entusiasmada Shera.

–Esta roca es muy grande y resistente por lo que se ve, no sé si sea una buena idea * Dice sin emoción Rem.

–Está bien lo haré, solo apártense de ella * Dice Hiei en su tono de siempre calmadamente asintiendo las dos que se colocan a una distancia prudente y en eso Hiei saca su espada portándola con su mano izquierda y a una velocidad difícil de ver corto en decenas de pedazos la roca en pocos segundos sorprendiendo a las dos chicas.

– ¡Vaya, a pesar de que esa espada no se ve tan grande lograste cortar fácilmente esa roca! * Dice sorprendida y alegre Shera aplaudiendo.

–Sí, esto confirma que eres fuerte * Dice sorprendida Rem

–Así es * Dice Hiei calmadamente guardando de nuevo su espada.

–"Ilusas, esa no es ni de cerca mi verdadera velocidad, ni la mitad, lo hice conteniéndome lo más que pude para no mostrarles mi verdadero poder, apenas las conozco y no tengo porque confiar en ellas" * Dice Hiei en su mente con seriedad.

–Bueno, creo que debemos seguir * Dice Rem asintiendo Shera y Hiei siguiendo su camino hacia el pueblo, pero mientras iban hacia allá Rem y Shera le hablaban a Hiei.

– ¿Eres un demonio? * Pregunta curiosa Rem.

–Sí, aunque en mi mundo también nos llamaban youkais * Dice Hiei calmadamente.

–Ya veo ¡¿Y qué hacías en tu mundo?! * Pregunta curiosa y entusiasmada Shera.

–Asesinatos de varios otros demonios e intentar apoderarme del mundo con tres objetos sagrados con fuertes poderes, en síntesis era un criminal* Dice Hiei en su tono apático y frío, pero esto dejó sorprendidas a las dos bellezas.

– ¿Entonces eras un villano en tu mundo? * Pregunta seriamente y algo temerosa S

–Se podría decir que sí, pero esto ustedes ya debieron preverlo al querer invocar a un demonio, y que yo sepa no hay demonios buenos * Dice Hiei calmadamente.

–Tienes razón, yo como tu invocadora deseo tu poder sin importarme eso, pero si es demasiado para ti Elfa pechos grandes con toda la libertad del mundo puedes irte * Dice Rem por una parte para molestar a Shera, pero por el otro, porque consideró imprudente la última pregunta de esta sin conocer las razones del actuar de Hiei.

– ¡Claro que no, además yo soy quien lo invocó y conocía los riesgos! * Dice Shera quejándose cómicamente y así ambas seguían discutiendo como en el canon de que tan especial es cada una mientras Hiei bostezaba del aburrimiento sin prestarles mucha atención.

–"Que aburrido es esto, la verdad no me gusta la compañía de la gente, en cierta forma las veces que me tocó trabajar con alguien es porque ese alguien o varios eran fuertes; en el pasado me asocié con demonios para robar, pero siempre a la larga o terminaban temiendo mi poder abandonándome, o me atacaban para traicionarme por lo que terminaban muertos; luego me asocié con Gooki y Kurama, y luego con este último junto a Yusuke y el tonto de Kuwabara, lo que tenían en común es que todos ellos eran fuertes y no tenía por qué estar protegiéndolos, y no quiero hacer eso tampoco aquí por este par" * Dice Hiei mirándolas a las chicas, quienes ya dejaron de discutir y caminaban calmadamente, pero nuevamente le llamó la atención los enormes pechos que revotaban de Shera quien lo superaba algo en altura, permitiéndole así un mejor vistazo de estos.

–"Aun no comprendo que mierda son esas dos enormes cosas que tiene allí, ¿serán unas especies de músculos de las mujeres con algún entrenamiento especial? O quizás podrían ser unos lugares donde guarde energía extra para alguna técnica única, la verdad no entiendo que son, mi contacto con el sexo femenino en estos años fue prácticamente nulo " * Dice Hiei sin darse cuenta de que sus ojos estaban algo concentrados en los pechos grandes de Shera quien puede que aparente ser una completa tonta, pero disimuladamente sin que se percate Hiei se dio cuenta de que el mismo miraba sus pechos, sonriendo para sí misma con leve sonrojo la bella elfa, sin embargo Rem también se dio cuenta de eso poniendo una mirada de molestia tocándose sus propios pequeños pechos teniendo envidia a su compañera, entonces decidió romper el silencio.

–Hiei, me gustaría que me prestaras tu fuerza, quizás así podríamos ser capaces de derrotar a Krebskulm * Dice seriamente en voz baja Rem a Hiei y esto generó interés en Hiei.

– ¿Krebsklum, y ese quien es, un sujeto poderoso? * Pregunta Hiei en voz baja seriamente, pero cuando Rem iba a responder la interrumpió Shera quien se acercó a Hiei abrazándole su hombro con sus enormes pechos.

– ¡Cuando lleguemos al pueblo podré hacer mi registro de aventurero y con Hiei cerca podré registrarme como invocadora! * Dice alegre Shera pegando sus pechos al hombro izquierdo de Hiei quien rápidamente se aparta de Shera para aparecer en otro lugar sorprendiéndola y a la vez haciendo que esta ponga un puchero infantil.

–"¡¿Qué carajos, porque cuando esas cosas hicieron contacto con mi brazo sentí una sensación rara e incómoda?!" * Se pregunta Hiei estupefacto con el rostro algo rojo no solo porque no acostumbra en lo absoluto que la gente lo toque, sino porque los grandes encantos de Shera le tocaron causándole una sensación que él no sabe que es al nunca haberla experimentado en su vida.

– ¡Oye, no te alejes Hiei * Dice quejándose con un puchero infantil Shera.

–No molestes a mi invocación Elfa tonta * Dice molesta Rem.

– ¡Es mi invocación! * Dice quejándose cómicamente Shera y así empiezan de vuelta una de sus típicas discusiones que Hiei decide ignorar mientras los tres siguen el camino hasta llegar al pueblo del que hablaban la elfa y la chica pantera.

**/Reino de Lyferia, Pueblo Fronterizo de Faltra/**

Esta es una ciudad que con un clima suave recibe las bendiciones del río y tiene una extraña forma octogonal, teniendo una fortaleza que la protege, es la única ciudad en esta área del Reino de Liferia, posee un llamado 'Puente Fronterizo ULG' siendo una base defensiva importante que previene de invasiones de demonios, con el territorio de los seres demoniacos tras el llamado 'Bosque Come Hombres' que se extiende por el oeste estando allí para los monstruos que aparezcan allí, así es como es la estructura de este pueblo.

Y es aquí en la entrada a este pueblo donde Hiei y sus compañeras temporales según él van llegando, pero en la entrada ven a unos cuantos guardias allí.

– ¡Oye tú, él de ahí! * Le dijo uno de los guardias a Hiei que aparentaba los 20 teniendo el cabello corto marrón, pero Hiei lo miró de forma fría e intimidante.

– ¿Qué? * Le dice de forma fría Hiei intimidando al guardia.

–Eh, solo comprobamos las personas que pasan por aquí * Dice dicho guardia algo nervioso.

– ¡Él es mi bestia invocada! * Dicen al mismo tiempo Rem y Shera.

–Ya veo, así que eran ustedes Rem y Shera, aunque una bestia invocada con aspecto de humanoide y que habla no es algo que se ve todos los días * Dice riendo nervioso el guardia mientras Hiei solo mira con el ceño fruncido a un costado haciendo un 'Hmph'.

–Sí, con mi poder incluso las bestias invocadas nunca vistas pueden ser invocadas, y supongo que no dudas de mi poder ¿verdad? * Dice Rem seriamente intimidando al guardia con su mirada penetrante.

– ¡Pero si fui yo! * Dice quejándose cómicamente Shera.

–No dudo del poder de Rem, es solo que es completamente raro que no tenga puesto el collar requerido de las bestias invocadas * Dice algo nervioso el guardia.

– ¿Collar? Pues míralas, ellas la tienen * Dice Hiei quitándose y dejando al guardia ver a Rem y Shera que se ocultaban detrás de él.

– ¡Oye! * Dicen al mismo tiempo quejándose Rem y Shera por descubrirlos ya que era vergonzoso que ellas llevaran el collar en lugar de su invocación.

– ¡¿Pero cómo, como es posible que el collar que normalmente debería estar en las razas invocadas están en personas de las grandes razas?! *Se pregunta el guardia estupefacto.

–Por favor déjanos pasar * Dice avergonzada Rem con un sonrojo.

– ¡¿No necesitas nada más verdad?! * Dice avergonzada y sonrojada Shera llorando cómicamente.

– ¡Lo siento mucho, por favor vayan con cuidado! * Dice el guardia dejándolos pasar y así los tres entran en el pueblo de Fartra con Shera y Rem avergonzadas de haber mostrado su collar, aunque sin importarle esto en lo absoluto a Hiei quien camina en silencio con su mirada de siempre.

Y pues de a poco iban entrando más y más al pueblo(a diferencia de la historia original, Hiei no destaca mucho ya que su Jagan está oculto por su vendaje por lo que parece solo un humano de baja estatura acompañado de un par de bellezas de grandes razas, al mismo tiempo que la tarde iba cayendo mientras iban debido a que lo hacían caminando muy despacio.

–"Este pueblo se ve muy normal y aburrido, según me comentaron en el camino hay unos llamados demonios en las afueras de él, seguramente son parecidos a los de nuestro mundo, tal vez este lugar sea algo interesante después de todo" *Dice Hiei con seriedad en su mente.

**/Pueblo Fronterizo de Faltra, Enfrente de la puerta del Oeste/**

Y pues mientras recorrían el pueblo habían muchos tipos de habitantes como Elfos, Panterianos, Enanos, unos humanoides con orejas de conejos llamados Caminantes del Monte y hasta algunas clases de Demonios que por alguna razón habitan con ellos aquí por lo que se podría decir que son de las especies pacifistas, todas estas razas habitaban aquí como si fueran personas normales, y pues verlos siendo tan pacíficos es lo que causa aburrimiento en Hiei.

–"Hmph, además de aburridos son bulliciosos aquí, no me agradan mucho los lugares con tanta gente" * Dice Hiei con molestia en su mente y en eso Rem lo mira de forma avergonzada.

– ¿Qué quieres? * Pregunta Hiei en su habitual tono apático.

–Me gustaría ir a una posada * Dice avergonzada Rem.

–"Seguramente quiere esconderse para que no la vean con esos collares" * Dice Hiei serio en su mente.

–Cómo quieres, ustedes son las guías aquí después de todo, o al menos eso me supongo * Dice Hiei en su tono de siempre asintiendo Rem.

– ¿Esas no son Rem y la chica Elfa? ¿Por qué llevan collares de esclavitud si se supone que eso va en las bestias invocadas? * Pregunta un joven en la calle que los observaba con un amigo siendo oído por los tres.

–No, aparte de en bestias invocadas también son puestas en esclavos normales, ahora que lo pienso, ¡¿eso significaría que se han vuelto esclavas de ese hombre de baja estatura?! * Dice el amigo del joven avergonzando y sonrojando enormemente a las dos bellezas, pero en cierta forma sus palabras llamaron la atención de Hiei.

–Para que la señorita Rem se haya vuelto una esclava; creo que sería mejor informar a la sociedad de magos * Dice el joven.

–La Chica Elfa también, creo que es de una gran familia o algo así * Dice el amigo del joven.

–"Ya veo, así que el tipo de cosas que hacía una rata como Tarukane u otros sujetos despreciables como él en el mundo humano, aquí lo tienen como si fuera de lo más normal, creo que me equivoqué al decir que este era un mundo demasiado normal, quizás solo lo sea por fuera, pero por dentro seguramente puede ser peor que el Mundo Makai, no por el poder de los de aquí, sino por la forma de ser de la gente, aunque son solo suposiciones ya que aún no sé casi nada de este lugar" * Dice Hiei seriamente para luego ver a Rem y Shera quienes seguían avergonzadas de ser vistas así.

–"Entiendo, creí que estaban avergonzadas de que les vieran fallar ese hechizo y que se le revirtiera, pero lo que realmente les avergüenza es ser vistas como auténticas esclavas sometidas al antojo de su amo, en síntesis, temen ser vistas de la misma forma en que Yukina fue tenida por mucho tiempo culpa de ese asqueroso mafioso" * Dice Hiei ahora bastante molesto con una mirada fría que helaría la sangre a cualquiera, incluso le dan ganas de empezar a rebanar con su espada a quienes están mirando o creyendo eso de Shera y Rem.

–Mejor vayamos a esa Posada de la que hablaste Rem * Dice Hiei seriamente asintiendo Rem y así ambos yendo hacia allá no sin antes Hiei dirigirles una mirada fría con el ceño fruncido a los sujetos que comentaban sobre los collares de las dos bellezas con estos casi orinándose en los pantalones al recibir semejante mirada huyendo cobardemente.

–"Basuras, no valen la pena" * Dice Hiei serio en su mente llegando así los tres a una posada.

**/Posada De la Tranquilidad/**

Los tres entraron en una posada marrón y fueron recibidas por una joven chica de la misma raza panteriana que Rem, la misma es una joven pantera con cabello castaño claro que le llega hasta los hombros, orejas de panteras y cola de colores amarillos con manchas negras usando una ropa de mucama como parte del trabajo de gerente y carterista de esta posada, además se mostraba sonriente al recibir al trío.

– ¡Hola, soy la Idol de la Posada de la Tranquilidad y me llamo Mei! * Dice alegre y entusiasmada Mei, pero su actitud no le agrada mucho a Hiei.

–"Tonta" * Dice Hiei con aburrimiento en su mente.

– ¿Podrías darme la llave para una habitación? * Pregunta Rem cortésmente.

– ¡Oh Bienvenida Rem! ¡¿Has tenido éxito con tu invocación?! * Dice alegre la llamada Mei quien al parecer conoce a Rem quizás al ser de la misma raza.

–Ha sido un éxito, solo que la invocación… bueno no importa, también quiero otra habitación más * Dice Rem seriamente.

– ¡¿Oh, una habitación más, es para el onii-san pequeño que tienes detrás?! * Dice alegre Mei.

–"¿Pequeño?" * Dice molesto en su mente Hiei.

– ¡No, esa será para mí que la compartiré con él, mientras Rem irá en la otra ya que yo soy la invocadora! * Dice con determinación Shera.

–Ni de broma, yo soy quien la invocó, por lo que lo normal es que vaya a mi habitación * Dice calmadamente sin emoción Rem empezando de nuevo ambas a discutir cómicamente mientras Hiei las ignoraba, hasta que Mei se hartó y decidió arreglar esto rápidamente.

– ¡Bien, ambos quieren tener a ese hombre y así que las tres dormirán en una habitación grande perfecta para ustedes, ya que es muy problemático cuando discuten en Recepción, los chicos serán puestos en la misma habitación para llevarse bien! * Dice alegre y entusiasmada la idol.

– ¡¿Los Tres juntos?! * Dicen sorprendidos Hiei, Rem y Shera.

–Compartir habitación con esta Elfa tonta sería molesta * Dice Rem con fastidio y sin emoción.

– ¡Lo mismo digo, me molestas mucho! * Dice quejándose Shera, pero en eso Mei cambia su rostro alegre por una mirada intimidante que llama la atención de Hiei.

– ¡Los puedo echar a patadas de aquí! ¡¿Saben?! * Dice con voz fría la idol Mei intimidando tanto a Shera como a Rem cómicamente, pero esto intereso a Hiei quien a una gran velocidad se acercó frente a ella sorprendiéndola.

– ¿En serio? Eso sería muy interesante de ver, ¿Qué tal si lo intentas conmigo? Aunque puedes romperte las piernas al intentar tus patadas ya que no soy cortés con las mujeres que sean mis oponentes * Dice Hiei con una mirada fría e intimidante, y la misma claramente hizo retroceder en su propia intención de intimidar a Mei poniendo ahora una expresión cómica de miedo.

– ¡No te enojes onii-san, solo bromeaba, no los voy a echar, pueden quedarse el tiempo que quieran! * Dice Mei hablando con nerviosismo con su acento de idol de nuevo.

–Bien, iremos a la habitación grande que nos asignaste, ya que este asunto ya me aburrió, vayamos * Dice Hiei seriamente asintiendo nerviosas Rem, Shera y la propia Mei.

–"¡¿Quién es este hombre?! ¡Normalmente con esa mirada y forma de hablar intimido incluso a fuertes guerreros, pero él terminó intimidándome a mí! ¡No sé porque, pero en parte me agrada eso" *Dice con algo de temor mentalmente Mei pero a la vez un leve sonrojo guiándoles a su habitación donde estarán los tres finalmente llevándolas a una que es de lo más normal aunque con una sola cama grande para los tres.

– ¡Bueno, me alegra tenerlos! Y a petición de la idol de la posada Mei, intenten ser tan silenciosos como puedan esta noche! ¿Entendido? * Dice alegre Mei,

–No * Dice Hiei en su tono apático de siempre causando cierto temor en Rem y Shera de hacer enojar a la idol, pero extrañamente no se molestó.

– ¡Confío en ustedes, en especial en ti Onii-san, disfruten su estadía! * Dice alegre Mei despidiéndose y cerrando la puerta.

–"¡Increíble, Hiei no se deja intimidar nada por Mei a pesar de que aunque se muestre alegre puede tener un carácter violento, parece que aquí el efecto fue al revés!" * Dice sorprendida mentalmente Rem.

–Quisiera que me expliquen algo que no entiendo, ¿Por qué buscaban invocar a gente fuerte como yo? * Pregunta seriamente Hiei.

–Mi razón es para ser fuerte como aventurera y poder exterminar el alma del Rey Demonio Krebsklum * Dice seriamente Rem.

–Ya me habías dicho algo parecido, te pregunté qué tan fuerte era ese sujeto y no me respondiste, ¿podrías hacerlo ahora? * Pregunta Hiei seriamente.

–Sí, es un ser extremadamente fuerte, eso es todo lo que puedo decirte por ahora * Dice Rem con seriedad.

–Ya veo, se oye interesante * Dice Hiei seriamente rascándose la barbilla.

–"Algo se trae esta chica gato" * Dice Hiei seriamente en su mente.

–Pues yo lo hago porque, eh no quiero seguir viajando sola y quiero demostrar que tengo talento para ser una invocadora * Dice algo nerviosa Shera.

–"Esta está peor, también se trae algo, es normal que no confíen en mí al igual que yo no confío en ellas demasiado, aunque ellas son menos directas que yo, pero no importa, averiguaré lo que se traigan después con ayuda de mi Jagan(Ojo del Mal)" * Dice Hiei en su mente con seriedad.

Y en eso Shera se apoya en la cama mirando sonriendo y sonrojada a Hiei dando en cierta forma una buena mirada de su sensual escote.

– ¡Hiei te parece bien ser mi bestia invocada ¡¿Verdad, Verdad?! *Dice alegre Shera pero mostrándose en cierta forma seductora ya sea inconsciente o conscientemente.

–"¿Otra vez ese par de cosas grandes?" * Se preguntaba mentalmente Hiei algo nervioso e incómodo volteando la mirada, molestando esto levemente a Rem, pero antes de que esta diga algo alguien toca la puerta diciéndole Rem a quien toca que pase y en eso entra a la habitación una hermosa mujer que aparenta los 20 años con el pelo largo de color azul al igual que sus ojos portando una túnica azul celeste de aspecto suave que va desde los hombros hasta los tobillos y usa un manto rojo con bordados dorados, y pues tiene buenas caderas y bonito frente aunque no tanto como Shera, por su parte Rem se sorprendía bastante al verla, aunque Shera y Hiei están con un rostro confundido al no saber quién es, con Hiei no mostrandose muy interesado.

– ¿Y quién eres tú? * Pregunta Hiei en su tono apático, y pues luego de un tiempo bajaron todos al Bar de la Primera Planta de la Posada para hablar con dicha mujer que lucía majestuosa y elegante.

–"Esa chica también tiene un par de esas cosas algo grandes, aunque no se le acercan a las de esta orejona" * Dice Hiei extrañado mirando primero los pechos de la extraña chica y luego los de Shera, esta última nuevamente se dio cuenta de esto a pesar de que esta vez Hiei lo hizo de forma más disimulada, sonriendo y sonrojándose un poco la elfa nuevamente.

–Muchas Gracias por su tiempo, soy conocida como Celestine Baudelaire, aunque tengo algunos asuntos que atender con Rem también quisiera escuchar su historia * Dice cortésmente con una sonrisa serena la llamada Celestine acompañada con dos guardias de capucha negra y dorada.

– ¡¿Celestine la líder de la Sociedad de Magos de Faltra?! * Pregunta sorprendida Shera, aunque tanto a Rem así como a Shera sorprendía la presencia de esta mujer, a Hiei no le interesaba demasiado, por su parte Celestine solo asintió cortezmente la pregunta de Shera.

–Sí, es ella, la señorita Celestine puede crear barreras y así proteger el pueblo del ataque de demonios, aunque Hiei al ser un demonio invocado así como otros con premisos especiales son excepciones * Dice seriamente Rem.

–"¿Qué rayos se trae ese guardia idiota detrás de esa chica? Me ha estado mirando de una forma estúpida desde el principio, me empieza a molestar, si sigue así lo voy a aniquilar por su conducta" * Dice Hiei mirando de forma apática a dicho guardia alto de cuerpo delgado que lo ha estado mirando de forma hostil como si intentara intimidarlo, ese guarida no es consciente de a la peligrosidad mortal a la que se expone.

–Estoy contenta de que hayas hecho algunos amigos Rem * Dice sonriendo serenamente Celestine.

–Bueno no son exactamente amigos, uno es a quien he invocado y la otra es pues algo así como una torpe compañera * Dice Rem sin emoción.

– ¡Oye! * Dice molesta cómicamente Shera.

– ¡Perdón por la espera, aquí les traigo un obsequio de la señorita Celestine! * Dice alegre Mei trayendo unos bocadillos

– ¡Bien, comida, comida en buen estado! ¡Buen Provecho! *Dice alegre Shera empezando a devorar alimentos masivamente.

–"Empiezo a entender como tiene esas dos grandes cosas, tal vez los nutrientes se almacenan allí" * Dice Hiei con una gota de sudor en la nuca y tanto Rem como Hiei también comieron algo al tener hambre, aunque no de la misma forma que Shera, de hecho Hiei incluso come menos que Rem, y luego de que este último dúo termina de comer se disponen a hablar.

–Entonces señorita Celestine ¿De que quería conversar? * Pregunta Rem seriamente.

–Rem, estaba pensando en ayudarte, tal vez no confíes lo suficiente en mí, pero aun así esos son mis sentimientos * Dice seriamente Celestine.

–No quiero ir a la sociedad de magos y tener guardias pegados a mí * Dice seriamente Rem.

–Entiendo eso, pero recientemente se está volviendo más peligroso ¿sabes? * Dice seria y preocupada Celestine.

–Algunos demonios han engañado a las personas infiltrándose dentro de la barrera causando incidentes, creo que sabes lo que algunos de ellos pueden buscar * Dice seria y preocupada Celestine.

–Agradezco su preocupación, pero creo que puedo arreglármelas por el momento * Dice seriamente Rem.

–Comprendo, pero quería hablar de algo más, esos collares supongo que fueron accidentes de la invocación ¿no? * Pregunta seriamente Celestine asintiendo Rem.

–Supongo que este joven demonio es tu maestro en cierta forma, ¿joven, podría liberar a Rem ya que ella es importante para este mundo? * Dice seriamente y de forma cortes Celestine mirando a Hiei.

–Mientras veníamos lo intenté con mi espada, pero al parecer una barrera protege esos collares y si ataco con más poder terminaría destruyéndolas a ellas antes que a los collares * Dice seriamente Hiei.

–Ya veo, es una pena, supongo que debemos investigar en la sociedad de magos * Dijo Celestine seriamente.

–Eso se verá después, pero antes que nada parece que cierta rata se está buscando problemas conmigo, y no te hagas el tonto que lo digo por ti * Dice Hiei con una mirada seria hacia el guardia que durante todo el tiempo lo estuvo mirando mal.

– ¡¿Cómo te atreves, alguien como tú debería lamerle la suela de los zapatos tanto a la señorita Rem como a Celestine, pero campantemente se anima a hablarles de forma igualada sin honoríficos?! ¡Y peor aún, has hecho de la señorita Rem una esclava! * Dice molesto el guardia delgado.

– ¿Y a ti que te importa? Si quieres pelear solo dilo, tal vez eso sería mejor que mirarme de una forma tan estúpida * Dice Hiei mirando de forma seria y desafiante al guardia.

–Por favor Galluk, llevemos esto en paz ya que Hiei acaba de llegar y está quisas algo agotado * Dice seriamente Celestine reprendiendo a Galluk que mira con el ceño fruncido a Hiei apretando los dientes, pero decide calmarse y voltear la mirada.

–"Imbécil, solo es pura palabrería, seguramente es solo una basura como ponente" * Dice en su mente Hiei también calmándose haciendo que tanto Rem como Celestine dieran un suspiro de alivio mientras Shera seguía comiendo (lo cual no la hace engordar, pero sí le hacen crecer sus pechos XD).

–Muy bien, como dije, deben estar cansados, así que por ahora nos retiramos, y Rem como dije investigaremos el método de liberación de los collares * Dice sonriendo serenamente Celestine.

–Te lo encomiendo y disculpa las molestias ocasionadas * Dice con un rostro triste Rem.

–No te preocupes la Sociedad de Magos necesita protegerte para salvar a este mundo, además de que yo lo hago también porque nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo y eres como una hermana menor * Dice Celestine con una sonrisa reluciente.

–Muchas Gracias * Dice cortésmente y apenada Rem, y así tanto Celestine como sus guardias se retiraron no sin antes el guardia llamado Galluk le dé una última mirada hostil a Hiei así finalmente yéndose del lugar.

–"Bueno, sacando de lado a ese idiota llamado Galluk, lo último que hablaron esa chica y Rem sí que son cosas interesantes, claramente esto tiene que ver con el secreto de esta chica gato, lo averiguaré ahora mismo" *Dice seriamente Hiei en su mente.

–Oye tú, me gustaría hablar contigo en privado en el cuarto * Dice Hiei seriamente a Rem.

–Está bien, oye Elfa quédate aquí * Dice seriamente Rem asintiendo Shera, aunque Rem aún se muestra algo triste aún por la presencia de Celestine ya que tiene que ver con su terrible secreto y así ambos seres de baja estatura pelinegros fueron al cuarto a tener una conversación privada.

**/Cuarto de Rem, Hiei y Shera de la Posada/**

En el cuarto Hiei y Rem estaban parados en el cuato mirándose uno al otro.

– ¿De qué quieres hablar? * Decía Rem de forma seria aunque algo nerviosa.

–Tú ya lo sabes ¿no? * Dice Hiei seriamente y esto pone más nerviosa a Rem.

–N No lo sé * Dice Rem nerviosa.

–Tú y esa chica hablaron al final sobre algo, misma cosa que tú demuestras ocultar, apuesto a que tiene que ver con ese tal Krebsklum ¿no es así? * Dice Hiei seriamente empezando a desprenderse de la banda blanca que cubría su frente.

–Yo n no quiero decirlo, no lo diré * Dice Rem seriamente, pero de repente pudo ver que Hiei se desprendió completamente de su banda mostrando su tercer ojo del centro de su frente teniendo el tamaño de un ojo normal aunque con el iris y la pupila más delgadas siendo la iris de color violeta, en el centro es negro y alrededor de la iris es blanco; este es el famoso Jagan de Hiei el cual está brillando, y en cierta forma un reflejo de este ahora se ve en la frente de Rem quien se encontraba sorprendida por ese tercer ojo, y luego de unos pocos segundos el brillo del Jagan así como de su reflejo en la frente de Rem desaparecieron volviendo Hiei a ponerse su vendaje como antes.

–Ahora ya sé lo que quería * Dice Hiei seriamente y esto dejó en shock a Rem.

– ¡¿Qué sabes?! * Pregunta sorprendida Rem.

–Lo que no querías decir, ya sé que ese Reina Demonio Krebsklum está dentro de ti sellada y que ha estado así en las distintas generaciones de tu familia, cosas así * Dice seriamente Hiei dejando estupefacta a Rem.

– ¡¿Cómo pudiste saberlo?! * Pregunta en shock Rem.

–Simple, con mi tercer ojo conocido como Jagan pude entrar a tu mente y saber lo que te esforzabas por ocultar, lastima por ti, no puedes engañar al Jagan * Dice seriamente Hiei con su tono apático.

– ¡Pero ese era mi secreto! * Dice molesta Rem.

–Tú lo has dicho, era * Dice Hiei con su tono apático recostándose en la cama para relajarse ya que al parecer el viajar por el portal consumió parte de su poder espiritual y sumado a usar su Jagan para escarbar el poder de un ser no humano que al parecer tampoco es tan débil como esperaba le hizo tener un poco de cansancio y ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos hasta que Rem decidió hablar.

– ¿Y después de saber eso, me aceptas, no te alejarás de mí? * Pregunta Rem triste.

–Dejemos las cosas en claro, yo no tengo porque aceptar a nadie ni nadie tiene porque aceptarme a mí, así que es de saber que nuestra sociedad es solo temporal, en principio era hasta que les quiten ese collar y dejen de estar unidas a mí, pero si te soy sincero esa tal Krebsklum es otro motivo más para esta sociedad temporal, quiero liberar a esa Reina Demonio o lo que sea y luchar contra ella * Dice Hiei sonriendo desafiante al estilo badas y eso sorprendió a Rem ya que hasta ahora no lo había visto sonreír, también le sorprendieron bastante sus palabras.

– ¿Tú quieres luchar contra Krebsklum a pesar de que te dije que era inmensamente fuerte? Bueno, si se saliera así nada más hay la posibilidad de que yo muera, así como que si soy asesinada también saldría * Dice preocupada Rem.

–Así como ha de haber algún método para liberarlas de esos collares, también los ha de haber para liberar a esa cosa sin que tu mueras, con el tiempo seguramente encontraremos algún método; en cuanto a tu pregunta anterior, claro que quiero luchar contra esa cosa, cualquier cosa que sea algo de entretenimiento está bien para mí * Dice Hiei relajado en su tono de siempre.

–Entiendo todo lo que dices, pero ¿eso significa que no huirás de mí, no te asquea lo que soy? * Pregunta Rem con sus ojos hermosos mirando sorprendida a Hiei.

– ¿Huir, asquearme, estás bromeando? Yo no huyo de nadie, ni me importa asquearme por esas estupideces, si tuviste gente cobarde y tonta que huyó de ti al saber eso de Krebsklum me importa una mierda, yo no soy como ellos, al contrario, quiero conocer a ese supuesto gran villano y enfrentarlo cara a cara en una pelea * Dice Hiei calmadamente en su tono apático de siempre, pero sus palabras hicieron que la chica pantera derramara unas leves lagrimas siendo esto notado por Hiei.

– ¿Y ahora qué? * Pregunta Hiei con su tono de siempre.

– ¡Nada, es solo que nadie me había dicho esas palabras, que no huirá de mí! * Dice con leves lágrimas Rem.

–Qué tontería melodramática, de cualquier forma seguiremos trabajando juntos temporalmente y más aún con ese Krebsklum, pero no más que eso * Dice Hiei en su tono apático asintiendo Rem limpiándose esta las lágrimas.

–Bueno me voy a explorar un poco este lugar * Dice Hiei levantándose de la cama y saliendo de la habitación asintiendo Rem quien aún se siente conmovida de que Hiei no huya ni de ella ni de Krebsklum, sin embargo, ella aún no conoce cómo es realmente Hiei.

**/En las calles de Faltra/**

Hiei caminaba solitario por las calles que a estas horas de la noche están bastantes más silenciosas pensando en ciertas cosas.

–"Krebsklum, espero que sea un rival suficientemente fuerte para que me obligue a usa todo el poder de mi 'Jaou Ensatsu Kokuryuha'" * Dice Hiei en su mente y luego acordándose de las lagrimas que derramaba Rem al sentirse conmovida.

–"A pesar de que este lugar es habitado por muchos seres no humanos, sus emociones humanas son prácticamente las mismas, las cuales nunca termino de entender" * Dice Hiei en su mente.

–"Aunque el cielo y el aire que se respira está algo mejor" * Dice Hiei relajado, pero de repente escuchó que alguien lo llamó.

– ¡Oye Demonio Enano y Desagradable! * Dice en voz alta una voz que Hiei reconoció perfectamente al verlo hace muy poco tiempo.

–Oh eres tú, ¿y ahora que quieres? * Dice Hiei con su tono apático a quien lo llamó que se trata del guardia Galluk de Celestine con quien se discutió hoy, y al parecer vino a buscar pleito por justamente eso estando levemente ebrio y acompañado de otros que trabajan como guardias en la Sociedad de Magos.

– ¡Los semihumanos sí que son salvajes, deberías estar encerrado en una jaula bestia desagradable! Jajajaja * Dice riendo con burla Galluk junto a su grupo.

–Realmente eres patético, primero te crees la gran cosa hablando estupideces mientras te ocultas debajo de la falda de una mujer, y ahora lo haces escudándote con tus amigos, solo eres una rata cobarde poco hombre, mejor lárgate de mí vista o de verdad lo lamentarás * Dice Hiei en un tono frío, pero esto sorprendió a todos allí y causó una gran ira en Galluk por la osadía de Hiei.

–¡Maldito miserable, no lo dije allá, pero además de deber lamerles las suela de los zapatos a ellas dos, especialmente deberías lamérmelos a mí que soy un mago muy talentoso que puede hacerte trizas! ¡Anda, ven a lamerlos y te perdonaré la vida!* Dice molesto en voz alta y con arrogancia Galluk, pero el no sabe en qué se está metiendo.

–Te lo diré por segunda vez, lárgate o vas a lamentarlo, y cuando hablo de lamentarlo, obviamente me refiero a que pierdas tu vida a lo tonto por tu estúpido ego a pesar de ser una basura * Dice Hiei con una mirada seria y fría, esto intimidó levemente a Galluk, pero él solo pensaba que Hiei se hacía el duro.

–¡Solo te haces el fuerte, eres un enano sin muchos poderes, muchachos acabemos con él, no creo que unas bellezas como Rem y la elfa Shera lo extrañen si mueren, seguramente pueden invocar algo mejor que esta cosa desagradable y vomitiva! ¡¿No es así muchachos?!*Dice con una sonrisa bestial Galluk.

– ¡Cierto! * Dicen todos los del grupo de Galluk.

–Una tercera y última vez, y también va para todos ustedes que son más idiotas por seguir a este idiota, lárgate tú y tus ratas seguidores o van a lamentar perder su vida a lo tonto; y les advierto no lo diré por cuarta vez * Dice Hiei en un tono más frío y esto intimido a algunos de ellos, pero una vez más la arrogancia reinó no solo para Galluk, sino también para su grupo de amigos.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=mS8A1Gbq2CQ }**

– ¡Eres una porquería, no me gustaste desde el primer momento en que te vi siendo igualado con la realeza, y ahora lo pagarás con tu vida, yo estoy cerca del rango de la líder de los magos y me debes respetar o de lo contrario morir en mis manos! ¡Todos lancen sus mejores invocaciones y aplastémoslo! * Grita con furia Galluk y todos vitorean asintiendo preparándose para invocar a sus mejores bestias.

–Lo han decidido entonces, no habrán más advertencias, van a morir por su arrogancia, especialmente tú rata poco hombre * Dice fríamente Hiei decidido a matarlos a todos sin importarle las consecuencias y ahora no está ni Kurama ni el Mundo Espiritual ni nadie para frenarlo.

Y en eso cada uno de ellos sacan una piedra azul en forma de rombo arrojándolas a al suelo rompiéndose y creándose una leve cortina de humo del cual salen sus bestias invocadas, siendo de la mayoría unas aves parecidas a pterodáctilos de distintos colores, pero claramente la bestia más grande es la de Galluk siendo un lagarto rojo gigantesco cuadrúpedo con llamas intensas en su espalda.

– ¡Esta es mi bestia Salamander, una de las bestias de fuego más poderosas que existen, va a reducirte a cenizas asqueroso demonio! * Dice con una sonrisa bestial Galluk mientras su Salamander ruge amenazante, pero Hiei no se intimida en lo más minimo quedándose solo en silencio y con su mirada apática de siempre.

– ¡Apuesto a que te has arrepentido de tu arrogancia, pero es tarde para arrepentirse, nadie llorará por ti ser repugnante, Salamander ataca con tu poderoso Aliento Llameante! * Grita con una sonrisa bestial Galluk y así Salamander le lanza un aliento de fuego a Hiei aparentemente impactándolo con él.

– ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Resultaste un debilucho que fue reducido a cenizas! * Grita riendo maniáticamente Galluk.

– ¿Quién fue reducido a cenizas? * De repente dice Hiei quien apareció a una distancia algo lejana a donde Salamander lanzó su fuego sorprendiendo a todos.

– ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Cómo pudo ese enano llegar tan rápido allí?! ¡Todos lancen sus bestias a matar a este sujeto, tú también Salamander, mátalo! * Grita desesperado Galluk y así todas las bestias Pterodáctilos fueron a atacar a Hiei mientras Salamander preparaba otro aliento de fuego, por su parte Hiei puso su mano derecha en la espalda que está en la funda de su espada preparándose para atacar con ella usando su estilo de Kenjutsu veloz.

–Bueno, este es el final de todo ustedes * Dice Hiei y en eso a su ya conocida super velocidad fue corriendo velozmente con su espada sacada de la funda pasando aparentemente de largo de cada una de las bestias incluso a través del segundo aliento de fuego de Salamander también pasándolo a él de largo así como a los magos amigos de Galluk hasta finalmente aparecer frente a él apuntándolo con su espada hacia él a una distancia de un metro dejando a este con un rostro de terror, todo esto pasó solo en aproximadamente 2 segundos.

– ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Cómo te escabulliste de todos ellos hasta llegar hasta aquí?! ¡Salamander, ustedes y sus bestias, ayúdenme y atáquenlo! * Dice desesperado Gallluk, pero su desesperación solo sería mayor al escuchar las palabras de Hiei.

–Ellos ya no pueden ayudarte, a todos ya los aniquilé * Dice fríamente Hiei y esto le heló la sangre a Galluk quien volteó temblando de miedo a mirar y Salamanander, el resto de las bestias invocadas así como sus amigos estaban completamente estáticos cuando de repente varias cortadas divisorias empezaron a aparecer en todo su cuerpo hasta finalmente cada uno ser reducidos a decenas de pequeños pedazos cuadrados con sangre desapareciendo luego los pedazos de las bestias invocadas dejando en más que shock a Galluk.

– ¡No, esto no puede ser, piedad, lamento todo lo que hice, no me mates! * Dice Galluk ahora con lágrimas llorando cobardemente.

–Te dije que lo lamentarías, ahora sacas tu verdadero yo cobarde, no hay necesidad de hacer nada más, estoy satisfecho. * Dice Hiei con una mirada apática limpiando su espada que realmente gracias a su habilidad no se ensució casi nada ni se le quedó el olor de la sangre guardándola de vuelta en la funda debajo de su abrigo y dándole la espalda, y eso Galluk lo iba a aprovechar para huir.

– ¡Maldita basura semihumana, voy a contárselo todo a la señorita Celestine para que vayan por tu cabeza! * Dice con temor y odio Galluk hacia Hiei mientras intentaba huir, pero Hiei le diría unas palabras.

–Creo que no entendiste, dije que no hay necesidad de nada más y que estoy satisfecho porque yo ya te maté * Dice Hiei de forma fría sin voltear y de repente Galluk dejó de moverse.

– ¡No, Noooooooo! * Fue lo último que gritó Galluk antes de que también le aparezcan varias decenas de cortes divisorios hasta finalmente terminar igual que los demás en pedazos cuadrados sangrientos siendo este su final, Hiei los había matado a todos sin ninguna dificultad.

**Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=mS8A1Gbq2CQ }**

–Que basuras, y esas llamas de ese lagarto solo lo esquivé para que no dañara mi ropa cuando apenas acabo de llegar, su llama era demasiada débil, no se compara en lo absoluto a Zeru * Dice Hiei en voz baja caminando lentamente del lugar.

Sin embargo justo cuando se iba retirando la sombra de un gran monstruo demonio humanoide acabó de llegar al lugar notándosele molesto al ver las consecuencias de lo sucedido empezando a devorar todo los pedazos de carne de todos los magos muertos y luego de hacerlo empezó a seguir a Hiei.

Y algo más alejado de allí Hiei caminaba relajado pensando en regresar a la posada.

–Ahora que lo pienso esos tipos fueron los primeros humanos que maté, aunque no se siente nada diferente de matar otros tipos de seres, quizás es porque eran magos y no humanos comunes, no importa * Dice Hiei cuando de repente una especie de daga negra de aspecto demoniaco con una raya roja en el centro se dirigía hacia la cabeza de Hiei, pero este voltee rápidamente sacando su espada y en menos de medio segundo cortó en varias partes dicha daga haciéndola añicos antes de que lo impacta desvaneciéndose luego esta.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=-8ASch4bU4Y&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=10 }**

– ¿Quién eres tú? * Pregunta seriamente Hiei y de las sombras sale una figura monstruosa gigantesca de un demonio con cabeza de lagarto con el cuerpo grande y musculoso con la piel oscura lleno de escamas en la mayor parte de su cuerpo incluyendo su cabeza, cubierto con una trusa del mismo color de la cintura para abajo con la piel de color gris en la zona del abdomen y pecho mostrando sus afilados colmillos, y ojos negros brillantes e intimidantes además de tener afiladas garras en la zona de las manos y los pies, en síntesis era una bestia infernal que lucía incluso más peligroso que Salamander a pesar de también ser un monstruo lagarto, el mismo miraba con seriedad y molestia a Hiei.

–Esa daga era la que iba a efectuar para poder engañar a ese tal Galluk posesionándome de su cuerpo al ser él alguien con un importante cargo en la Sociedad de Magos para acercarme a esa Celestine y matarla, así hubiera dejado de existir la barrera anti demonios, pero tú lo arruinaste todo matando a al sujeto que yo a usar ¿sabes en el lío que te has metido niño? * Dice el monstruo lagarto habiendo hablado con una voz gruesa y bestial superando ampliamente en tamaño a Hiei tanto que podría aplastarlo, pero Hiei no se sentía nada intimidado.

–Ya veo, otra basura aunque claramente tú tienes bastante más poder, ¿me podrías explicar a que me he expuesto al matar a esa rata? ¿Es algo peor que la sociedad de magos? * Pregunta curioso calmadamente en su tono apático Hiei.

–¡Claramente sí, me importa una mierda la sociedad de magos, tú te has metido con los intereses de nosotros los demonios caídos, planeábamos en estos días invadir este pueblo luego de matar a Celestine y destruir la Sociedad de Magos por dentro, y ese Galluk era de hecho la mano derecha de Celestine por lo que era la mejor opción al ser en quien más confiaba, pero tú lo arruinaste, usé una basura para infiltrarme en este pueblo y ese tipejo iba a ser mi herramienta para el éxito, y de paso escalar posiciones entre los demonios caídos, pero tú maldito te interpusiste, me las pagarás! * Dice molesto con furia el monstruo lagarto.

–Interesante, eso quiere decir que me he ganado la enemistad de esos tales Demonios Caídos ¿verdad? * Dice Hiei seriamente en su tono apático mostrándose interesado.

–¡Sí, ya me he comunicado con ellos con mi magia y les avisé de lo sucedido, la Señorita Eldergart está muy molesta contigo, así como seguramente lo estará el señor Eulerex cuando se entere, ellos son sujetos más poderosos que yo, especialmente el último y lo peor que puedes hacer es ganarte su furia, pero descuida, porque yo el Gran Gregore, Hechicero Número Uno del Bosque Come Hombres me encargaré de enviarte al otro mundo, más aun ahora que me comí los restos de esos sujetos quedándome con sus energías mágicas, me siento invencible! * Dice rugiendo bestialmente el monstruo llamado Gregore rodeándose de una poderosa aura oscura preparándose para atacar a Hiei.

–"Ya veo, tal vez este sujeto no es tan basura como pensé, y además menciona que hay otros dos seres más fuertes, esto va llamando algo mi atención" * Dice Hiei seriamente en su mente preparándose para pelear.

**Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=-8ASch4bU4Y&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=10 }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=TkAJ8E990Wc }**

En eso el monstruo provoca una onda de choque hacia Hiei quien esquiva fácilmente dañando dicha onda el suelo.

– ¡Vaya, eres rápido y veloz pudiendo esquivar mi magia, pero solo eres una cucaracha, escapar no te servirá mucho tiempo! * Dice con una sonrisa bestial Gregore.

–Pues muéstrame que sabes hacer lagartija de dos patas * Dice Hiei con su tono apático y eso molestó a Gregore.

– ¡Te enseñaré lo poderoso que soy como un guerrero usurario de magia bastardo, AURA PUNCH! * Dice con furia Gregore intentando golpear a Hiei con su mano derecha imbuida en aura oscura, pero este nuevamente lo esquiva.

– ¡Maldita sea, solo sabes esquivar, pero esta vez no podrás! ¡DARK BULLET! * Grita con furia bestial Gregore lanzando de sus manos varias esferas negras que iban a gran velocidad, pero Hiei esquivaba todas y cada una de ellas con su velocidad impactando así estas al suelo, a pesar de que Gregore lanzaba varias todas las esquivaba Hiei.

– ¡Miserable! ¡Solo esquivas y esquivas! * Grita molesto Gregore.

–No es mi culpa que tus ataques sean tan lentos, además no tengo porque estropear mi ropa en mi primera noche aquí por culpa de una basura como tú que de por sí reconoció que hay dos sujetos más fuertes que él, solo eres una basura más que morirá en mis manos * Dice Hiei con una mirada seria y fría intimidando levemente a Gregore, pero luego este pone una mirada de ira.

– ¡Cállate bastardo enano, te lanzaré un ataque tan fuerte que no podrás esquivar! * Grita Gregore poniendo su mano derecha hacia arriba empezando a concentrar una gran cantidad de poder, esto llamó la atención a Hiei.

– ¡Toma esto mocoso, DARK PRESS! * Grita Gregore creando gran esfera oscura rodeada de un circulo blanco dirigiéndose hacia Hiei, este pensaba que se dirigía para impactarlo como las Dark Bullet, pero envés de eso solo se dirige arriba de él ante lo cual Gregore sonríe con maldad.

De repente Hiei siente una fuerte presión como si la gravedad aumentará bastante de golpe cayendo este al suelo.

– ¡Que rayos es esto, la gravedad aumentó bastante! * Dice Hiei seriamente apretando los dientes sin poder moverse.

– ¡Jajajajaja, Ahora no te noto tan confiado y ya no puedes moverte como un roedor, te tengo en mis manos, esa presión te aplastará hasta matarte, es tu fin basura! * Dice Gregore con una sonrisa bestial creyéndose victorioso.

–N ¡No lo creo! ¡HAAAAH! * Grita Hiei concentrando su poder espiritual al máximo en su cuerpo intentando lo más que puede intentando moverse, y finalmente poniendo todas sus fuerzas en las piernas se sale de debajo de la esfera logrando emitir un leve salto.

– ¡¿Qué, imposible, maldito bastardo, toma otra DARK PRESS! * Grita bestialmente Gregore lanzando la misma técnica de vuelta sobre Hiei, pero este al ya comprender como funciona su técnica usa su espada como impulso en el suelo dirigiéndose como un misil directamente hacia Gregore.

– ¡Miserable, DARK BULLET! * Grita ahora con algo de miedo Gregore, pero Hiei hace un giro en el aire esquivando las balas mágicas para finalmente llegar frente a Gregore haciendo movimientos rápidos con su espada para luego pasar de largo guardando rápidamente su espada de vuelta en la funda que tiene en su espalda debajo de su abrigo, ambos se quedaron quietos por unos segundos hasta que las esferas de presión creadas por Gregore desaparecieron.

–¡No puedo creer que este sujeto me derrotara de esta manera, ojala que la señorita Eldergart, el señor Eurelex o los mismísimos Maous, Krebsklum o incluso Modinaram te den tu merecido demostrándote que no eres invencible! * Dice con un rostro de shock y resignado Gregore cuando de repente su cuerpo se empieza a llenar de cortadas divisorias haciéndose luego en varias decenas de pedazos habiendo sido este su final terminando muerto de la misma forma que los anteriores rivales de Hiei, aunque dándole claramente más pelea, y después de pocos segundos los pedazos del monstruo desaparecen siendo este derrotado de una forma muy parecida a cuando Hiei venció a Seiryu(Dragón Azul) de las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas.

**Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=TkAJ8E990Wc }**

–Bueno, este demostró alguna buenas habilidades, su poder quizás era el mismo que Byakko de las cuatro bestias, ya que Seiryu(Dragón Azul) era algo más fuerte, aunque este tenía una buena técnica sorpresiva como esa esfera de presión, seguramente no le hubiera ido tan mal si hubiera participado en el Torneo Oscuro * Dice Hiei seriamente tronándose el cuello.

–Bueno, si lo que dijo este sujeto es cierto y se comió las partes de esos magos idiotas me ahorrará algunas molestia, aunque eso me da lo mismo, creo que lo mejor es volver a esa dichosa posada * Dice Hiei en su tono apático y relajado yendo de vuelta a la posada para intentar descansar, aunque quizás habiéndose ganado la mirada de los demonios caídos por en cierta forma y sin proponérselo se ha interpuesto en su planes.

**/Cuarto de Rem, Hiei y Shera de la Posada/**

Hiei llegó al cuarto viendo que Rem y Shera ya se han dormido, el mismo solo se quitó su abrigo, poniendo su espada que está en su funda recostándola por la pared para luego el mismo sentarse y también recostar su espalda por la pared quedándose posteriormente dormido allí dejándole la cama a las chicas, en parte porque él prácticamente casi nunca dormía en una cama en su vida de delincuente, sin embargo pasando la noche Shera despertó al parecer después de haber tenido una pesadilla, así percatándose de que Hiei se quedó dormido entre el suelo y la pared, ella sintiendo pena por él aprovechando que este estaba dormido más su pequeño tamaño y poco peso lo cargó al estilo princesa poniéndolo al lado de Rem al mismo tiempo que ella se acostaba al otro lado de este dirimiéndose de vuelta la elfa, quedando Hiei acostado en medio de las dos bellezas.

Y más tarde en la mañana siguiente los tres seguían dormidos hasta que finalmente Hiei despertó sentándose en la cama, cabe mencionar que al quitarse el abrigo quedó vestido con un vestido negro de artes marciales sujeto a una faja, este daba un suspiro al haber despertado cuando de repente se sorprende de haber despertado en la cama y no en el suelo.

– ¿Cómo rayos llegué aquí? Se supone que quedé dormido en el suelo y le dejé la cama a este par de molestas * Dijo Hiei cuando de repente en su mano izquierda sintió una extraña sensación y al mover sus dedos escuchó un sonido que decía 'Munyu'.

– ¿Qué rayos es esta sensación y ese extraño sonido? * Dice Hiei cuando de repente pone una cara de sorpresa ya que su mano izquierda estaba apretando el enorme percho derecho de Shera.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=9WOfc3IaMf8&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=27 }**

–"¡¿Qué, acaso estas cosas me persiguen, ahora hasta de alguna forma llegan a mi mano, aún no entiendo que mierdas son y porque me ponen nervioso?!" * Dice Hiei con un leve sonrojo no comprendiendo el porqué de esto, pero también escuchó un sonido en su mano derecha aunque hacía un sonido que decía 'Muni' y al voltear pudo ver que eran los pechos pequeños de Rem.

–"¡¿Ahora también los de ella?! Bueno, aunque son muy pequeñas en comparación con las de la rubia no pensé que también tuviera este tipo de cosas a pesar de tener el cuerpo pequeño, hay grandes y pequeños, las hembras de distintas razas las tienen ¿pero no entiendo para qué?" * Dice Hiei confundido en su mente.

–"Según escuché, las madres las usaban para amamantar a sus hijos bebes, aunque la mía no lo llegó a hacer porque los de la aldea me arrojaron a un precipicio antes de que eso pase, también oí ciertas cosas de que las usaban para atraer al sexo opuesto, pero eso es lo que no comprendo; sigo pensando que las usan para almacenar energía extra para ejecutar técnicas que requieran mucho poder, al menos en el caso de la rubia por lo que quizás oculte un gran poder oculto en ello, aunque no logro ver eso con mi Jagan, todo lo que sé es que estas cosas de esta rubia son algo suaves y elásticas y las de esta pequeña no tanto que digamos; que raro aunque si oculta un gran poder secreto sería interesante, quizás sea eso lo que me incomoda" * Dice Hiei en su mente cuando de repente se le ocurrió algo.

–"¡Que tonto! ¡¿Cómo no pensé en eso?! Podría ser que esta rubia también tiene un ser o dos seres demoniacos o de algún otro tipo ocultos en estas cosas, así como según verifiqué con mi Jagan, Rem lo tiene en el interior de su abdomen, pero quizás aquí esté protegido por alguna barrera mágica que me impide ver, aunque sin pruebas esa solo es una de las tantas teorías de los que podrían ser estas cosas, debí preguntarle a Kurama sobre esto, ya que él tiene bastantes contactos con mujeres en ese lugar llamado escuela * Dice Hiei seriamente moviendo sus dedos en ambos pechos mientras pensaba cuales podrían ser sus funciones.

Y es que aunque Hiei sea un tipo rudo en las batallas y un sujeto bastante analítico siendo el tercer más inteligente del Equipo Urameshi solo por debajo de Genkai y Kurama, él desconoce casi todo sobre las mujeres ya que prácticamente nunca trató con ellas, a pesar de haber nacido en un lugar habitado en su totalidad por mujeres con quienes no convivió al ser expulsado de allí por culpa de la anciana líder, las únicas con quienes siquiera a tenido cortas conversaciones son Botan, Keiko al secuestrarla para chantajear a Yusuke por los tesoros sagrados espirituales, Genkai su compañera de equipo, la enfermera tramposa que quiso perjudicarlos en el torneo, las dos anunciadores del Torneo Oscuro y su propia hermana Yukina, sin embargo como se mencionó, con ninguna de ellas habló demasiadas palabras que digamos por lo que sabe casi absolutamente nada de mujeres.

Incluso en el mundo del crimen solo ha matado hombres demonios o trabajado con estos, nunca trató allí el sexo opuesto, tampoco ayuda mucho el hecho de que es un hombre que la mayor parte prefiere estar aislado por lo que ni siquiera ha conversado con hombres sobre mujeres ni con Kurama, ya que eso no solía llamar nunca su atención a pesar de tener varias décadas de existencia como demonio del fuego, menos asuntos de romances ni nada, la mayor cosa para la que mayoritariamente vive Hiei es la pelea, área en el cuál es un genio con bastante talento, por lo que a veces erróneamente cree que la mayoría de cosas a sus alrededor podrían estar relacionadas a ella, incluso ciertas cosas que otros ven, él no puede verlas así de simple ni con su Jagan en parte por culpa de la forma en que fue criado y vivió toda su larga vida.

En eso Shera empieza a despertar mirando con sus bellos ojos azules a Hiei quien estaba al lado suyo.

–Mn…Eh ¿Hiei, porque se siente como si algo me estuviera apretando? * Pregunta con rostro somnoliento Shera.

–Ah, supongo que es porque yo te estoy apretando esta cosa * Dice Hiei seriamente ocultando su leve nerviosismo mostrando su rostro de siempre, pero Shera al ver donde estaba su mano se sonroja saliéndose de golpe avergonzada del agarre de Hiei.

– ¡No creo que debas hacer eso, eso no está bien ¿sabes?! * Dice avergonzada y bastante sonrojada en voz alta Shera

–"Su nerviosismo es parecido al mío cuando tengo contacto con esas cosas ¿acaso la debilita o algo así si alguien los toca?, si es así está expuesta a ser asesinada muy fácilmente en batalla, quizás por eso se molestó de que revelara eso" * Dice Hiei seriamente en su mente.

–No deberías hacer eso ¡Hasta que me hayas elegido como tu ama! * Dice sonrojada Shera lanzándole una especie de indirecta a Hiei, pero él no la capto bien.

–"¿De qué rayos habla, acaso se molestó? Bueno, no es que me importe mucho, no se las volveré a tocar y ya" * Dice Hiei interpretando más como enfado las palabras de Shera que una indirecta que ella le lanzó, pero él no entendió (no lo culpen, al serse tan joven a veces pasa, incluso si se es un badas XD), sin embargo el haber levantado la voz Shera despertó a Rem quien abrió los ojos.

–Nya, ah ¿Qué ocurre, porque hacen mucho ruido? * Pregunta Rem limpiándose los ojos, pero cuando ve la mano derecha de Hiei en sus pequeños pechos abre los ojos en shock cómico sonrojándose enormemente.

–Ah claro, olvidé sacar las manos de aquí * Dice Hiei calmadamente en su mente quitando sus manos de los pequeños pechos de Rem.

– ¡Nyaaaa! * Grita Rem muy avergonzada intentando con la mano derecha abofetear a Hiei, pero este velozmente mueve su cabeza, y ahora lo intenta con la izquierda, y ahora con las dos manos, pero no puede acertarle ningún golpe esquivando fácilmente Hiei.

– ¡¿Por qué no te quedas quieto para abofetearte?! * Pregunta Rem avergonzada y sonrojada, pero Hiei ignorándola da un salto de la cama aterrizando de pie a gran velocidad sorprendiendo a las bellezas.

–Porque no me interesa ser abofeteado por ti, además fue solo un accidente, por alguna extraña razón terminé durmiendo allí a pesar de que recuerdo haberme quedado en el suelo y dejarles esa cama para las dos *Dice Hiei en su tono apático sorprendiendo eso a Rem.

**Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=9WOfc3IaMf8&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=27 }**

– ¡¿Tú al llegar no dormiste aquí?! * Preguntó sorprendida Rem.

–Pues claro, ustedes lo pagaron ¿no? Además, la mayor parte de mi vida dormí en el suelo, así que no me molesta * Dice Hiei relajado, pero esto hizo sentir pena interna a Rem así como a la propia Shera por Hiei.

–Buen, fui yo quien te levantó y puso en la cama, es que esta cama es para los tres, después de todos estamos juntos ¿no? * Pregunta algo triste Shera.

–Sí, esta cama es para los tres, así como todo el cuarto, además somos un equipo, por favor la próxima vez duerme aquí, aunque, procura no tocarme de esa forma al menos por ahora * Dice sonrojada Rem también en cierta forma lanzándole una indirecta a Hiei que tampoco captó.

–Bien, será como ustedes quieran aunque no se quejen después, y no se preocupen, no las tocaré si tanto les molesta, ahora creo que es mejor prepararnos para salir a ver que hay, quizás encontremos algo que podamos hacer con esas cadenas * Dice Hiei asintiendo las dos aunque Rem hizo un puchero infantil de molestia.

Y así los tres se prepararon y salieron por la ciudad a recorrerla, Rem y Shera iban conversando de cosas como el talento que tenía cada una, el nivel que tiene Rem como aventurera y podría tener Shera, cosas así a las que Hiei no les ponía atención alguna al parecerle aburrido, entonces por petición de Shera fueron al llamado Gremio de los Aventureros para que esta se registrara siendo este un edificio ancho blanco, verde y marrón de dos pisos entrando así los tres al lugar.

**/Interior del Gremio de los Aventureros/**

En el interior de este se podían ver a varias personas de distintas razas, y algunos se veían peligrosos entendiéndose porque Shera nunca venía sola, pero para Hiei solo eran unas basuras más.

– ¿Qué pasa con ese enano, quien es, y porque Rem junto a la chica elfa están con esos collares de esclavitud? * Preguntaban algunos allí de los que estaban no prestándoles nuestro trío atención a ellos.

–"Parece que han dejado de ponerle atención a estúpidos que comentan" * Dice Hiei calmadamente en su mente sintiéndose en cierta forma satisfecho de que le ahorren molestias.

–Vamos al registro de aventureros en la segunda planta * Dice Rem seriamente asintiendo Hiei y Shera.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=WaoXwxFdWXA&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=2 ]**

– ¡Espera ahí enano, a simple vista tu mirada parece malvada! * Dice en voz alta sonriendo con determinación un hombre joven que aparenta los 20, con cejas gruesas y rasgos que lo muestran como si tuvieran fuerte voluntad, su estatura es alta y delgada, teniendo un cabello rubio corto en la espalda aunque con una parte de sus mechones siendo largos y colgados en su cara, lleva una armadura brillante dorada en todo el cuerpo y una espada larga en la cintura luciendo como un caballero medieval.

–"¿Quién es este payaso y porque será que su personalidad me recuerda a alguien bastante idiota?" * Dice Hiei molesto mentalmente ya que este sujeto le recuerda a cierto sujeto exentrico de su propio Equipo Urameshi con quien no se lleva muy bien (ya saben a quién me refiero XD)

–Él es Emil, conocido como uno de los más fuerte o incluso el más fuerte del Gremio de los Aventureros * Dice seriamente Rem.

– ¡Mi nombre es Emil Bichelberger, soy el guerrero Herculeo Numero Uno del Gremio que alardea tener el nivel 50! * Dice sonriendo con confianza y hablando como de forma teatras además de melodramática el llamado Emil.

–"Sí, definitivamente, es igual de payaso que Kuwabara" * Dice Hiei con un rostro apático y una gota de sudor en la nuca.

– ¡Quiero que entiendas enano demonio que yo adoro a todas las mujeres, y que tú hagas algo tan egoísta como esclavizar a la señorita Rem y a la Señorita Shera no puedo perdonarlo! ¡A pesar de tu apariencia, seguramente eres de esos demonios pequeños engañosos y las hiciste tus esclavas con un sucio trato! ¡Eres malvado, no puedo equivocarme! * Dice en voz alta hablando de forma exagerada y teatral Emil mostrándose molesto.

–"También se parece un poco al payaso de Suzuki a quien Genkai humilló dándole una paliza en el torneo, sí, es igual de estúpido que Suzuki y Kuwabara" * Dcie Hiei apático en su mente sin tomarse enserio a este sujeto.

–Oye, hay lugares conocidos como Circos donde trabajan seres conocidos como payasos, creo que ese empleo te quedaría perfecto * Dice Hiei en su tono apático con cierta burla.

**Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=WaoXwxFdWXA&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=2 ]**

– ¡Oh ya veo, eso lo entiendo como un reto, bien, te desafío a un combate para liberar a las señoritas malvado, no vas a irte hasta que las liberes! * Dice Emil de nuevo en su acento exagerado y teatral el cuál molesta a Hiei por considerarlo ridículo, Rem iba a hablar pero Hiei la interrumpe

–Como quieras jugaré un poco contigo * Dijo Hiei en su tono apático sacando su espada.

–"Al ser un payaso como Kuwabara da pena ajena por lo cual lo dejaré vivir al menos esta vez, además hoy no estoy de tan malhumor" * Dice Hiei sosteniendo su espada con su mano derecha.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=1gUQ6L8pUJY&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=23 }**

– ¡Soy el Guardián de todas las mujeres, y tú aprenderás que delante de ellas no puedo ser derrotado! * Dijo Emil poniendo sus dos manos en la funda de su cintura acumulándose una leve aura dorada allí hasta que ejecuta un salto intentando un corte horizontal a Hiei.

– ¡ESPADA DE PODER! * Grita el nombre de su técnica Emil, pero su técnica fue bloqueada por la propia espada de Hiei quien la sostiene con solo una mano, y lo hizo sin esforzarse demasiado.

–Faltó fuerza en ese ataque además de técnica, necesitas entrenar tu manejo del Kenjutsu, es muy de novato * Dice Hiei con seriedad molestando esto a Emil.

– ¡Has parado mi golpe maldito enano demonio, pero no me subestimes, yo Emil siempre agotare todas mis fuerzas por las mujeres! * Grita con determinación Emil mientras levanta su espada con sus dos manos ahora rodeándose de un aura dorada intensa preparando una poderosa técnica.

–"Vaya, tenía guardado un ataque de ese tipo, pero es un claro descuidado ya que necesita cargar bastante su ataque para usarlo, pues lo esperaré" * Dice seriamente Hiei sabiendo que puede acabar fácilmente a Emil mientras carga su ataque quedándose expuesto, pero Hiei prefiere vencer la mejor técnica que este posee.

– ¡¿Por qué Hiei no ataca?! * Dice preocupada Shera.

–Creo que Hiei quiere ver su técnica y destruirla en el momento, o al menos eso da a entender, a decir verdad, es la primera vez que lo vemos pelear * Dice Rem seriamente y bastante interesada.

– ¡Es cierto, es la primera vez que lo vemos pelear! * Dice Shera sorprendida recordando ese hecho.

Y luego de un tiempo Emil terminó de cargar la técnica.

– ¡Voy a derrotarte enano demonio, prepárate! * Dice con determinación Emil.

–Ven * Dice Hiei seriamente.

– ¡Toma esto, ALPES FALL! * Grita Emile lanzando un corte vertical reforzado de poder a Hiei quien lo espera.

–Es tu derrota * Dice Hiei seriamente pasando de largo con su super velocidad de Emil aparentando hacer un rápido movimiento de su espada para luego al llegar hacia el otro extremo guarda de vuelta su arma en su funda, por su parte Emil queda en shock ya que de repente toda su armadura y su propia espada reforzada del poder del Aspes Fall se hacen añicos quedando semi desnudo solo con su pantalón, siendo así derrotado, pero sin haber recibido herida alguna de Hiei, lo que Hiei no admite es que no lo mató porque a diferencia del cobarde de Galluk, este hombre aunque sea exentrico y no muy fuerte en comparación con Hiei, tiene determinación y honor como un guerrero por lo que de cierta forma se ganó algo del respeto de Hiei.

**Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=1gUQ6L8pUJY&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=23 }**

–¡No puedo creerlo, fui completamente derrotado, venció a mi técnica de frente! * Dice sorprendido Emil.

–"¡Hiei es impresionante, es muy fuerte!" * Dice alegre y entusiasmada en su mente Shera como si fuera una fan de Hiei.

–"¡No cabe duda de que esa demostración con la gran roca no era solo para presumir, él realmente es poderoso!" * Dice sorprendida en su mente Rem.

–Te lo dije, necesitas mejorar tu Kenjutsu, y mucho, además tu ultima técnica está lleno de puntos ciegos, si hubiera querido podía haberlos aprovechado para hacerte trizas * Dice Hiei con su mirada apática.

–Emil, lo diré claramente, Shera y yo nos pusimos estos collares por nuestro propio error al invocar a Hiei, este no es el collar de esclavitud normal y Hiei no nos obligó a nada * Dice avergonzada por eso Rem, al igual que Shera.

– ¡¿Eh?! *Dice sorprendido Emil.

–Además él ha acordado con nosotros en cooperar en la eliminación de estos collares de esclavos, has sacado conclusiones precipitadas, Lo siento * Dice seriamente Rem sintiéndose también algo avergonzado Emil.

– ¡Jajajaja Gracias a Dios, que no hay ninguna mujer a la que le haya puesto un collar de esclavitud en contra de su voluntad, aunque mi castigo fue recibir un derrota total perdiendo mi armadura y espada! * Dice riendo a carcajadas Emile.

–"¿Es idiota o qué?" * Se pregunta mentalmente Hiei confundido por la actitud de Emil.

–Oye Demonio ¿Cuál es tu nombre? * Pregunta sonriendo Emil.

–Hiei * Dice en su tono apático Hiei.

–Bueno, ya me he presentado y como sabrás soy un aliado de las mujeres y de sus aliados, por ende también tu aliado * Dice sonriendo positivamente Emil.

– ¡Hmph! * Dice Hiei molesto volteando la mirada.

– ¡Perdona por meterme en tu camino, apuesto a que ibas al registro de aventureros, cuando termines tu primera misión te invitaré cualquier cosa para celebrarlo! * Dice sonriendo Emil aunque Hiei no le respondió ni que sí ni que no.

– ¡Bien, hasta la otra! * Grita sonriendo y despidiéndose Emil.

–Disculpa a Emil, él no es mala persona en sí, tiene maña pero… *Decía Rem sin emoción.

–Pero esa persona es muy estúpida ¿no? * Dice alegre Shera.

–Sí, la gente rubia de ojos azules por lo general es así * Dice Hiei en su tono apático.

–Si eh, ¡Espera un segundo Hiei! ¡¿Yo me incluyo allí al ser rubia de ojos azules?! * Pregunta con un puchero infantil Shera.

–Es muy obvio que sí, cualquiera sabe que eres la tonta del equipo * Dice sin emoción Rem.

– ¡Que crueles! * Dice quejándose cómicamente Shera mientras seguían su camino.

**/Planta de Recepción y Misiones del Gremio de los Magos/**

Hiei junto a la panteriana y la elfa llegaron al lugar viendo como algunos de distintas razas se discutían para hacer misiones así como la recepción que estaba por divisorias con tres recepcionistas jóvenes femeninas con orejas y colas de perro sentadas frente a sus respectivas mesas, las mismas aparentaban los 18 años con ojos de color avellana y cabellos negros, cada una teniendo pechos algo grandes, aunque claramente menos grandes que los de Shera, las tres parecen completamente iguales como si fueran trillizas, aunque vistiendo diferentes vestidos, una de rojo, otra de verde y otra de azul, y es con esta última con quien van a hablar.

Shera le habla a la chica perro quien se siente algo intimidada por la mirada de Hiei, y así Shera se prepara para registrarse rellenando los documentos así como pretende rellenar los de Hiei.

– ¡Oye Hiei, también voy a registrarte a ti! ¡¿Cuál es tu apellido?! * Pregunta alegre Shera.

– ¿Yo también? Bueno, no tengo apellido, pero en el mundo de donde provengo me decían Hiei Jaganshi * Dice relajado Hiei asintiendo Shera rellenándolo todo aunque Hiei tuvo que firmar y poner un poco de su sangre del dedo índice derecho en el documento lo cual lo hice bien terminando así el registro de papel tanto Shera como Hiei.

Luego la misma chica perro los guio frente a un espejo borroso que no refleja nada pero que determina su nivel de fuerza mágica de la persona donde debe verter toda su magia tocando el espejo de frente para poder en lo posible reflejar a la persona, cuanto mejor refleje a la persona, mayor será el nivel, y pues Shera sería la primera hacerlo siendo de nivel 30 quejándose cómicamente ya que Rem es de nivel 40, y luego la chica perro guía a Hiei para que lo haga pasando el frente al espejo tocándolo vertiendo gran cantidad de youki de fuego rojo, o sea de llama del mundo humano sorprendiendo a todos los presentes allí ya que era capaz de generar bastante calor, pero para sorpresa de todos a pesar de que el espejo absorbía su poder no pasaba nada, cosa que ni la propia chica perro entendía por lo que decidió llamar a la Maestra del Gremio de Aventureros para que viera esta situación, y así vino la misma.

Su apariencia consiste en una hermosa chica delgada aparentando los 15 o 16 años con orejas y colas de conejo, signo distintivo de la raza de los caminantes o trota montes, sus ojos son de color verde, tiene el pelo rojo corto hasta el cuello, usa un atuendo que es principalmente una capa delgada de tela blanca que expone su ombligo con algunos adornos, aunque siendo casi tal revelador como los trajes de baños, aunque sus pechos sean igual que los de Rem, su estatura es igual a la de Hiei.

– ¿Qué sucede aquí? * Pregunta seriamente la maestra del gremio.

–Maestra, por alguna razón a pesar de que él demostró tener un gran poder, el espejo no responde, no hace absolutamente nada aún al absorber ese poder * Dice la chica perro con Hiei aun estando en la misma posición comprobando la dichosa maestra con sus ojos que eso es cierto, y luego de un tiempo Hiei quita su mano de allí apartándose de dicho espejo.

–Ya veo, es un caso extraño que no pase nada a pesar de con nuestros ojos vemos que tienes cierta manifestación de energía * Dice seriamente la maestra del gremio.

–Quizás es porque soy de otro mundo, y mi energía es distinta, además de que no uso magia, sino energía demoniaca o youki * Dice Hiei en su tono apático relajado.

–Entiendo, entonces no hay forma de que podamos medir tu poder, pero aun así me gustaría hablar contigo en la parte trasera ¿te parece bien? * Dice sonriente la maestra del gremio.

–Ya que * Dice Hiei en su tono apático y así fueron a la oficina de la chica conejo, donde está se sentó en su asiento frente a su escritorio mientras Hiei, Shera y Rem se sentaron en otro asiento para hablar.

– ¡Bueno antes que nada mi nombre es Sylvie y como sabrán soy la maestra del Gremio de los Aventureros de Faltra! * Dice alegre Sylvie.

–Lo que pasó con el espejo es raro, pero lo que tú explicaste tiene mucho sentido, sin embargo no saben cómo tratarte, podrían ponerte de Nivel 0, pero dado que demostraste tener una buena cantidad de poder obviamente sería un nivel ultra sencillo * Dice seriamente Sylvie.

–Déjate de parloteos y dame la misión más dificultosa que pueda haber, seguramente ya te enteraste que vencí fácilmente al que supuestamente es el más fuerte haciendo dichosas misiones aquí, o sea ese tipo con armadura dorada, así que ya sabes algo de lo que puedo hacer * Dice Hiei en su tono apático sin demostrar respeto alguno.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=CBYn3hHc6Xo&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=8 }**

–Bueno está bien, será como tú quieras Hiei, tengo una de hecho que llegó apenas ayer de parte de la Sociedad de Magos, específicamente la trajo ese tipo algo desagradable Galluk * Dijo seriamente Sylvie.

–"¿Galluk? Ese era el nombre del sujeto que mandé al otro mundo ayer junto a sus lacayos, seguramente trajo esto inmediatamente después de ir a la posada con la tal Celestine, a pesar que ese tipo ya no existe, algo huele raro aquí" * Dice Hiei seriamente en su mente.

–Extrañamente desde ayer tanto él como alguno de sus compañeros desaparecieron completamente en la noche * Dice seriamente Sylvie extrañando tanto a Shera como a Rem, pero no preocupando a Hiei.

–Y en cuanto a la misión, trata de deshacerse de la gran serpiente Madara del Bosque Come Hombres ¿no tienes problemas con eso verdad? * Dice seriamente Sylvie.

–No, lo haré de inmediato, quizás sea algún entretenimiento o quizás no * Dice Hiei en su tono apático.

– ¿No es en ese sitio donde aparecen bestias demoniacas fuertes? * Pregunta temerosa cómicamente Shera.

–"Ahora que recuerdo, ese gigante lagarto negro que eliminé ayer dijo que era también de allí, otra razón más para decir que algo aquí me huele mal, una por ser una misión hecha por el idiota ese de Galluk y dos, por ser el hogar de ese tal Gregore" * Dice seriamente Hiei en su mente.

–Esa es la misión ¿aceptas Hiei? * Pregunta sonriendo Sylvie.

–Si * Dice Hiei en su tono apático.

–Aunque tanto a ti como a tus compañeras les recomiendo tengan cuidado, algo en esta misión parece sospechoso, a veces ponen misiones para ponerle trampas a los aventureros, aunque viene de la Sociedad de Magos, no sé si sea 100% como aparenta * Dice seriamente Sylvie.

–Sé a qué te refieres, pero no me importa, cualquier trampa que me pongan no me asustan * Dice Hiei calmadamente en su tono apático.

– ¡Eso suena prometedor! *Dice alegre Sylvie.

–Bien, ya me voy * Dice Hiei calmadamente empezando a caminar a la salida.

– ¡Vamos contigo! * Dicen al mismo tiempo Rem y Shera.

– ¡Les deseo suerte! * Dice alegre Sylvie asintiendo los tres y saliendo de la oficina, y del gremio de los aventureros con Rem llevando el papel guía yendo hacia el mencionado Bosque Come Hombres donde habitaba el demonio Gregore.

**Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=CBYn3hHc6Xo&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=8 }**

**/Bosque Come Hombres/**

Hiei y las dos bellezas ahora llegaron y se adentraron en el Bosque Come Hombres, siendo este verde, pero luciendo claramente tenebroso con varios árboles de gran tamaño poniéndose a buscar a la gran serpiente.

– ¿Dónde estará la serpiente Madara? * Pregunta curiosa Shera.

–Es una serpiente de 20 metros, lo más probable es que esté dentro de la Cienaga.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=W_yfN_1xZXU&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=19 }**

–Ya veo ¿pero en esta misión no se supone que somos los únicos? Porque siento la presencia de varias personas * Dice Shera confundida sorprendiendo a Rem.

– ¿Ya te diste cuenta Shera? * Dice Hiei seriamente emitiendo una sonrisa al estilo badas.

– ¡¿Tú también Hiei?! ¿Pero de qué hablan los dos?* Dice sorprendida Rem.

–No sé cómo lo hace Shera, pero también siento algo más, ¿Shera, no nos tendiste alguna trampa, o si? * Pregunta serio y desconfiado Hiei a Shera.

– ¡Claro que no, yo jamás haría algo así, si siento las presencias de personas es porque tengo esa habilidad, no por tener preparado alguna embocada ni nada! * Dice Shera quejándose molesta.

–Este no es momento para discutir de esa forma cuando apenas empezamos a trabajar juntos, ¿Hiei, porque sospechas de Shera? * Dice seriamente Rem y Hiei miró seriamente a los ojos a Shera quien se intimidaba ante esto, pero luego de un tiempo el demonio del fuego se relajó.

–Creo que dices la verdad orejona * Dice Hiei relajado dando un suspiro de alivio Shera.

– ¡Pero entonces ¿Por qué pensaste que podría haberles tendido una trampa?! * Dice Shera extrañada y preocupada.

–Porque esas personas tienen un flujo de energía muy idéntico al tuyo, eso lo puedo ver con mi Jagan, y en total son 10 * Dice Hiei seriamente sorprendiendo tanto a Rem como a Shera quien no podía determinar tal precisión en las presencias a pesar de dichas personas.

– ¡¿Parecidos a mí?! Eso significa que podrían ser * Dice seriamente Shera.

–Elfos * Dice seriamente Rem y en eso Hiei de su mano izquierda lanza una poderosa llamarada roja en distintas direcciones del bosque haciendo que finalmente los 10 sujetos ocultos salieran de su escondite y efectivamente eran seres de la misma raza que Shera, eran Elfos cada uno armado con arcos y flechas, todos eran hombres.

– ¡Sí, son Elfos como tú Shera! *Dice sorprendida en alerta Rem.

–"Ya veo, tenía razón, pero siento algo más, algo claramente más peligroso que estos sujetos, y dudo que sea esa tal serpiente Madara, después de todo este era el hogar de ese Gregore a quien eliminé, será mejor deshacernos de estos orejones rápido" * Dice seriamente Hiei en su mente presintiendo algo malo a parte de los Elfos.

– ¿Celsior porque estás aquí? * Pregunta Shera extrañada y algo preocupada conociendo a quien encabeza este grupo de Elfos que es un joven rubio apuesto aparentando los 17, es delgado y algo alto, sus brazos y piernas también son delgados, su cabello es muy parecido al de Shera, lleva una armadura ligera que más bien es una coraza, y encima de eso lleva un poncho verde esmeralda, sus pantalones también son de color verde esmeralda, dicho equipo es destinado a camuflarse con el bosque verde, su rostro es un tanto femenino pudiendo confundirse con una mujer, pero tiene la distintiva manzana de Adán que prueba que es alguien de sexo masculino.

– ¡Habíamos oído que fuiste capturado por un tratante de esclavos! * Dice el joven llamado Celsior.

– ¿Así que después de todo son tus hermanos de raza Shera? * Pregunta serio Hiei, pero Shera se quedó en silencio algo avergonzada.

– ¡¿Así que tú eres el comerciante de esclavos?! ¡Devuélvenos a Shera! * Dice en voz alta molesto Celsior.

–Mira afeminado, ni soy comerciante de esclavos, ni tengo recluida contra su voluntad a Shera, ni tú eres quien para amenazarme, así que te recomiendo que no te arriesgues si no quieres salir en pedazos aquí * Dice amenazante y con una mirada fría Hiei, pero estas palabras preocuparon a Shera.

– ¡Por favor no hagas eso Hiei, ellos no son malas personas! * Dice Shera suplicante.

–Que molesta, está bien, por esta vez perdonaré la vida a estos Elfos, pero te aseguro que no será gratis * Dice Hiei seriamente.

–¡No creemos en tus palabras así de simple, apuesto a que las controlas o amenazas de alguna forma para que diga eso de forma forzada, además ese collar que trae dice todo lo contrario a tus palabras, eso es clara evidencia de que la tienes contra su voluntad haciéndole a la pobre quien sabe que! * Dice molesto en voz alta Celsior haciendo a Hiei dar un suspiro de fastidio.

–Sí que son tontos, pero ¿Por qué es tan importante Shera para ustedes? * Pregunta Hiei curioso en su tono apático poniendo dicha pregunta nerviosa a Shera.

–¡Siendo del Reino Greenwood que es el estado soberano de la raza de los elfos, Shera L Greenwood es la noble princesa del Reino de Greenwood! * Dice en voz alta con determinación Celsior sorprendiendo a Rem así como en cierta forma algo al propio Hiei.

–"¿Esta torpe es la princesa de su raza? Pues no parece muy de la realeza que digamos" * Dice Hiei extrañado y algo sorprendido por enterarse de esto.

–"Entiendo, esto fue planeado, lo hizo ese tipo Galluk antes de morir, sabía que al ser yo alguien poderoso, apenas nos inscribiéramos en ese tal Gremio de Aventureros nos darían esta misión, y ese sujeto lo hizo porque me odió al no respetar su estúpido puesto, no cabe dudas que hice bien en eliminarlo" * Dice Hiei con seriedad.

**Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=W_yfN_1xZXU&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=19 }**

– ¡Princesa, todos en la familia real están preocupados por ti! * Dice serio Celsior.

– ¡¿De lo que mi hermano y los otros se preocupan no es de mí, sino del sucesor, verdad?! ¡No volveré al país para nada, viviré con mi propia fuerza! * Grita molesta Shera sorprendiendo a todos allí.

–Pero, aun así, ¡¿no eres ahora una esclava forzada por este hombre?! * Dice Celsior preocupado.

– ¡Esto fue puesto por un accidente, no soy ni la esclava de Hiei ni la esclava de Greenwood! ¡Ya me cansé de una vida donde no tenga ningún tipo de libertad! ¡Yo soy yo, y no voy a aceptar un matrimonio forzado solo por dar a luz a un heredero de cualquier forma! * Dice con determinación Shera.

–Princesa Shera, aunque hay algunas circunstancias que entiendo sobre eso y que ciertas cosas no comparto con el príncipe, Keera L Greenwood, debes comprender que eres muy débil para vivir sola y exponerte a peligros mortales cuando eres muy importante para la nación, aunque no quiero, aún si tengo que hacerlo por la fuerza te llevaré de vuelta * Dice seriamente Cersio.

– ¡No puede ser! * Dijo preocupada Shera.

– ¡Has dicho muy bien y has hecho muy buen trabajo a pesar de ser tú! ¡Esa resolución de seguir tus convicciones y abandonar un país, no me desagradan ese tipo de cosas! * Dice con determinación Rem poniéndose en guardia y mostrando su apoyo a Shera.

– ¡Rem! * Dice Shera muy feliz al recibir este apoyo, pero de repente Hiei dio un paso al frente poniendo una cara de fastidio.

–Váyanse de una vez, tengo asuntos más importantes que atender, como asesinar a esa dichosa serpiente y cumplir esta misión de una vez, también hay otra cosa pero eso lo veré después * Dice Hiei con rostro de fastidio y aburrimiento.

– ¡Cállate, todo esto es por tu culpa, tú eres quien influencia no solo a Shera, sino también a esa panteriana, los engatusas para que hagan y digan lo que tú quieras! * Dice molesto Celsior en voz alta, pero Hiei ya se está hartando.

–Bien, ya me aburrí de ustedes y estoy esperando algo, así que les diré esto, hagamos un trato, les entregaré a Shera a cambio de una condición * Dice Hiei seriamente sorprendiendo a Rem así como a Celsior y preocupando a Shera.

– ¿Y cuál es esa condición? * Pregunta serio Celsior.

–Deben derrotarme, seré yo contra ustedes 10 * Dice Hiei calmadamente sacando su espada.

– ¡Hiei, Gracias! * Dice conmovida, sonrojada y alegre Shera, pero de repente Hiei con la mano izquierda hizo el signo de dos justo en frente de Shera sorprendiendo a esta.

–Primero me pides que me limite a no matarlos, y segundo nos engañaste en aquellas conversaciones que tuvimos cuando nos dijiste que no tenías nada que ver con la nobleza que mencionó Rem, en lo que a mí respecta ya me debes 2 cosas que requeriré pagos, ya que ninguna de las dos es gratis * Dice seriamente Hiei mostrándose molesto con Shera quien sin embargo a pesar de eso asiente con determinación y también se le nota feliz cuando Rem le toca el hombro en señal de confianza.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=Ua5A9G2MVnQ&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=43 }**

– ¡Tu no podrás solo contra los 10, si te enfrentas a nosotros, tendrás que enfrentarte a nuestros arcos! * Dice en voz alta Celsior y así todos lanzan varias flechas de sus arcos, pero quedan en shock ya que Hiei a gran velocidad cortó todas las flechas haciéndolas añicos.

– ¡No puede ser! * Dijo en shock Celsior.

–No son conscientes de lo débiles que son para enfrentarme, son todos unos novatos * Dice Hiei con su tono apático molestando a Celsior, Shera se siente feliz al ver como Hiei es de fuerte.

– ¡¿Te ríes de nosotros porque las Flechas de Roble de Hoja Perenne?! ¡Entonces veamos si puedes contra la Flecha De La Tempestad! * Dice con determinación sacando una flecha color esmeralda que se rodea de un aura del mismo color además de una fuerte ventisca.

–Ya veo, así que tienes un arma con algo de poder, veamos de que es capaz * Dice Hiei calmadamente.

–Esta flecha es una especial que me dio su majestad, una flecha que puede no solo penetrarlo todo, sino destruir especialmente lo que contenga energía maligna y demoniaca como la tuya, consume bastante magia, pero lo usaré para vencerte si sigues en tu terquedad de no entregar a nuestra princesa * Dice seriamente Celsior apuntando con ello a Hiei.

–Así que es una flecha especialmente nociva para mí, interesante * Dice Hiei seriamente preparando su espada.

– ¡Atraviésalo! * Grita Celsior lanzando su flecha hacia Hiei la cuál va a una gran velocidad, pero Hiei de gran forma logra cortarlo, sin embargo para su sorpresa, los fragmentos de la flecha causan una fuerte explosión brillante.

– ¡Hiei! * Gritan preocupadas Shera y Hiei.

–Fue su final, le advertí que no se opusiera* Dijo seriamente Celsior.

– ¿Final? Fue un ataque algo decente, pero hasta ahí * Dijo una voz fría y apática en medio del humo, y al despejarse resultó ser el propio Hiei quien tenía una leve herida sangrante en la mano izquierda dejando en shock a Celsior, así como a los otros elfos, pero dejando felices a Rem y especialmente a Shera.

– ¡Hiei! *Dice feliz Rem.

– ¡Hiei está de pie a pesar de esa poderosa flecha! *Dice feliz con leves lagrimas Shera, pero en eso se percata de la leve herida de Hiei en su mano.

–"Pero tiene una herida en su mano" * Dice preocupada Shera.

– ¡No puedo creer que sobreviviera al poder de la Flecha de la Tempestad! * Dice sorprendido Celsior.

–Pudiste causarme este rasguño en la mano, confórmate con eso, pero ustedes no ganarán * Dice Hiei seriamente.

– ¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?! * Dice estupefacto y con temor.

–Alguien con un poder fuera de tu alcance, de donde provengo me conocen como Hiei Jaganshi El Demonio de Fuego * Dice seriamente Hiei.

Y en eso Hiei con su gran velocidad va y corta todos los arcos de los 10 elfos para de vuelta volver a su posición, los elfos solo segundos después vieron que sus arcos se hicieron añicos.

**Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=Ua5A9G2MVnQ&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=43 }**

– ¡Hiei lo hizo! * Dicen al mismo tiempo felices Shera y Rem.

– ¡No puedo creerlo, hemos perdido! * Dice aún en shock y habiendo perdido la voluntad de luchar Celsior al igual que sus compañeros.

–Podrían haber terminado igual que sus arcos, pero Shera me pidió dejarlos vivos ya que a pesar de todo siente una absurda empatía y preocupación por ustedes a pesar de no dejar de molestarla, y por cierto niño bonito líder de este grupito, quien organizó esta misión falsa fue Galluk de ese tal gremio de los magos ¿verdad? *Pregunta seriamente Hiei.

–Sí, fue él quien nos dijo que tú esclavizabas y hacías cosas depravadas a la princesa Shera * Dice con resignación Celsior.

–"Sabía que fue esa rata, pero ya no volverá a molestarme nunca más" * Dijo molesto mentalmente Hiei recordando que mató a Galluk.

–Pero todo eso era mentira, ese sujeto se enfadó conmigo porque no le lamí las botas ni a él ni a su superior, solo eso, si Shera decide irse con ustedes cuando se le venga en gana puede hacerlo * Dice seriamente Hiei.

–Celsior, por favor y cuando lo hagas ¿podrías decirle a mi hermano esto? ¡Nunca volveré con él porque no soy de su propiedad! ¡Porque ahora soy la compañera de Hiei y Rem! * Dice con determinación Shera mientras Rem la mira con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que Hiei solo se cruza los brazos mirando hacia un costado cerrando los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

–Está bien, princesa, nos iremos por ahora, pero dependeremos de lo que nos diga el príncipe Kera, ¡Vámonos! * Ordena Celsior asintiendo sus hombres y retirándose a gran velocidad fuera del lugar a través del bosque, pero en eso Hiei detectó algo.

– ¡Hiei, realmente eres muy fuerte, Gra…! *Iba a gradecer Shera, pero Hiei levanta su mano como deteniéndola dejándola confundida.

– ¿Qué ocurre Hiei? * Pregunta sería Rem.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=T58ULfo3FLY&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=13 }**

– ¿Shera acaso no lo ves? Otras personas han llegado * Dice Hiei sonriendo al estilo badas y en eso Shera se puso a mirar hacia la dirección opuesta a donde marcharon los elfos y se sorprende enormemente.

– ¡No puede ser, son cientos, cientos de personas, y todas tienen auras demoniacas! * Dice en shock y con mucho miedo Shera.

– ¡¿Cientos?! * Dice en shock y temerosa Rem.

– ¡Jeh! Sabía que estos bastardos vendrían al sentir mi presencia * Dice con una sonrisa badas maliciosa Hiei y en eso se escuchan la marcha de cientos de los individuos venir hacia el lugar.

– ¡Ustedes, vayan hacia atrás y pónganse en un lugar seguro, esta pelea será muy diferente al calentamiento con los Elfos, sosténganme esto! * Dice Hiei con voz de mando con Shera atrapando el abrigo de Hiei quien se lo había quitado para luchar, esta duda pero Rem se la lleva sin protestar alejándose y poniéndose a salvo escondiéndose en los arbustos.

Y finalmente el ejército llegó siendo los Demonios Caídos, de quienes habló Gregore que también era uno de ellos, y efectivamente eran cientos habiendo todo tipo de feos monstruos de gigantescos, aunque quien los dirigía era una de baja estatura, habían todo tipo de demonios con la mayorías siendo feroces animales antropomorfos, desde toros, tigres, leones, rinocerontes. minotauros entre otros que caminaban en dos patas incluso llevando cada uno distintas armas desde hachas, espadas, lanzas, mazos, etc, además de que varios de ellos portaban escudos, todos ellos tenían los ojos rojos brillantes, en resumen, cada uno se ve bastante amenazante, varios rugían ferozmente.

Pero su comandante quien montaba un monstruo demonio parecido que parecía un velociraptor de color rojo con el mismo equipo como se haría a un caballo, la apariencia de esta persona a cargo de este ejército y quien fuera el superior inmediato de Gregore es de una chica demoniaca baja y hermosa prácticamente con la misma estatura que Hiei, de piel morena con la superficie de dicha piel parecida a escamas, cabello largo plateado que llega hasta la cintura, con grandes ojos de color dorados que tienen pupilas desgarradas verticalmente como la de un reptil con un ambiente infantil que se siente en ellos, además de tener caderas y piernas sensuales en buena forma, sus orejas son puntiagudas algo grandes, aunque no tanto como las de Shera, viste una armadura de cuerpo completo aunque reveladora en ciertas partes sensualmente de color negro azabache.

La misma miraba seriamente de forma amenazante a Hiei, mirándose así ambos de forma hostil con cierta rivalidad, por su parte tanto Rem como Shera estaban muy preocupadas al ver a Hiei encarar solo a semejante ejército de demonios

**Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=T58ULfo3FLY&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=13 }**

–Bueno, creo que sé a qué vienen, pero quisiera escucharlo de tu boca * Dijo Hiei seriamente señalando a la bella comandante de esta facción de monstruos.

– ¡Mi nombre ser Eldergard, Eldergard venir aquí con su ejército para aplastarte por matar a Gregore, e impedir que él terminara su misión de infiltrarse en Faltra para asesinar a Celestine a tú matar al humano que iba a usar, nosotros ser los Demonios Caídos, y tú ser nuestro enemigo, nosotros matarte para luego invadir Faltra! * Dice en voz alta Eldergard con seriedad, esto en cierta forma sorprende a Shera y Rem ya que no sabían que Hiei mató un humano.

– ¡Ellos planeaban asesinar a Celestine e invadir Faltra! * Dice en shock Rem.

– ¡Hiei! ¡¿Podrá vencer a ese gran ejército solo?! * Dice temerosa Shera.

–Idiota, ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Esa rata era muy engreída y fue quien buscó pelea no parando de insultarme, le advertí tres veces de que se largará, pero en lugar de eso quería matarme, así que yo lo maté a él, la mismo pasó con esa basura cabeza de lagarto negro del que hablas, también lo hice trizas, cualquiera que se meta con el gran Hiei está expuesto a eso * Dice Hiei con una sonrisa desafiante.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=kC7mzWbS1ik&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=15 }**

–Ya veo, tú ser parecido a nosotros, aunque tu energía ser distinta, tu esencia oscura ser como la nuestra, pero aun así nosotros no tenerte piedad ¡Facción de Eldergard, Atacar! * Ordena Eldergard y así el primero que va con un exceso de confianza es un monstruo gigante con cabeza de jabalí con la piel marrón.

– ¡Tú ser pequeño y débil, matar, matar! *Dice el monstruo quien intenta golpear a Hiei con una enorme hacha, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos varias cortadas aparecen en todo el cuerpo del monstruo haciéndose este pedazos en menos de un segundo sorprendiendo a Eldelgard, luego Hiei con su dedo índice derecho hizo el típico gesto desafiante retando a todo los demás que vayan a enfrentarlo.

– ¡Roaaaaaar! * Rugen todos los del ejército subordinados de Eldergard y van corriendo para atacar a Hiei quien prepara su espada con su mano derecha para enfrentar a cientos de monstruos de gran tamaño.

Y así empezaron a llover pedazos de los monstruos que Hiei iba cortando a gran velocidad haciéndolos pedazos, al ser muchos monstruos grandes algunos lograban herirlo levemente en los hombros o en la cara, pero ninguna de gravedad, tanto Eldergard como Shera y Rem tenían la boca abierta al ver como Hiei los cortaba en pedazos, ninguno de los monstruos Caídos logró derribarlo, al mismo tiempo ninguno sobrevivía a los cortes letales de Hiei con su poderoso Kenjutsu, y así estuvieron luchando por aproximadamente 10 Minutos hasta finalmente Hiei matar al último de los subordinados de Eldergard respirando agitadamente ya que peleó contra cientos de demonios que aunque sean bastante inferiores a él no eran muy debiluchos que digamos.

**Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=kC7mzWbS1ik&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=15 }**

– ¡Uffuuu Uffuuu! * Dice Hiei respirando agitadamente estando algo agotado, aunque aún tiene bastante poder de youki al no haber usado sus técnicas más fuertes, luego de esto se limpió tanto sus heridas como la sangre de los monstruos que cayeron en él y en su espada, y después tronándose por ambos lados su cuello.

– ¡Hiei acabó con todos! * Dijo impresionada Shera.

–Ese ejército pudo haber devastado Faltra, pero él lo destruyó en solo 10 minutos * Dice en shock Rem.

–"Él ser poderoso, por eso Gregore no ser rival para él" * Dice seriamente Eldergard en su mente mientras Hiei da un suspiro.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=2wYPiNJcXFY&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=16}**

–Bueno, tu ejército de monstruos con el que planeabas tu dichosa invasión ya no existe, ni conté cuantos eran y no me importa * Dice Hiei seriamente cuando los pedazos de los monstruos desaparecieron y en eso Eldergard se bajó de su mascota Velociraptor demoniaco que montaba dejándolo atrás para dirigirse a encarar a Hiei.

– ¿No vienes con tu mascota? * Dice serio y desafiante Hiei.

–Al ver tus habilidades él dejar de moverse, normalmente él ser bueno y obediente, pero al ver lo que tú hacer él no moverse * Dice seriamente Eldergard.

–Ya veo, está bien, perdonaré su vida al ser solo una mascota, pero no sé si tú tendrás tanta suerte, te advierto que no me importa si tengas esta apariencia de mujer joven infantil a la hora de hacerte pedazos como a tus lacayos * Dice Hiei con una sonrisa desafiante al estilo badas.

–Tú ser fuerte sin dudas, pero no detenerme por eso, Eldergard ser la usuaria de lanza más poderosa de los Caídos, y ser Eldergard quien hacerte trizas * Dice seriamente Eldergard.

–Antes de empezar a pelear respóndeme algo, se supone que teníamos una misión de matar a una serpiente de 20 metros llamada Madara de aquí, pero resultó ser una falsa misión, sé que tú no tuviste nada que ver con eso pero, ¿de casualidad sabes si realmente existe o no esa serpiente? * Dice Hiei curioso.

–Existía, pero nosotros matarla y comérnosla * Dice seriamente Eldergard.

–Me lo imaginaba, hagamos una apuesta, si te derroto quiero que me expliques lo que sabes sobre esos otros tres sujetos poderosos de quienes me habló ese cabeza de lagarto, Eulerex, Krebsklum y Modinaram, me interesa saber sobre ellos * Dice Hei seriamente.

–Está bien, pero tú estar agotado ahora, Eldergard vencerte, tú prepararte * Dice Eldergard seriamente preparando su lanza la cual es de un largo mango de color azul con la parte metálica con filo y punta de color plateado, sosteniéndola con sus dos manos para pelear.

–Lo mismo digo * Dice Hiei con su espada sostenida con su mano derecha, ambos guerreros que tienen la misma estatura baja pero de gran poder se preparan para luchar con Rem y Shera mirando con preocupación.

**Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=2wYPiNJcXFY&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=16 }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=TkAJ8E990Wc }**

Y en eso Eldergard va a una gran super velocidad para atacar a Hiei así viéndose una impresionante batalla de velocidades escuchándose el sonido de los metales de sus armas chocando entre sí, ambos movían a gran velocidad sus armas, Hiei en cierta forma se sorprende de que alguien que luce tan joven sea hábil manejando su arma de esa manera, luego saltó en el aire girando varias veces con su lanza pareciendo un taladro dirigiéndose a Hiei, pero este hábilmente detenía con gran velocidad todos sus cortes, luego de esto Eldergard da un salto hacia atrás.

–No eres tan mala después de todo, pero tu estilo es muy básico * Dice Hiei seriamente.

–Ese era mi técnica Giro de Punta, veamos que tú poder con mi técnica Carga de Lanza * Dice seriamente Eldergard lanzándose como si ella misma fuera una lanza poniendo su lanza por el frente, pero Hiei lo detiene con su espada sorprendiendo a Eldergard.

–Sin duda eres más fuerte que ese fracasado de Gregore, pero todavía luchas como una novata, necesitas mejorar tú técnica * Dice Hiei seriamente a modo de burla molestando a Eldergard quien se lanza de vuelta a atacar a Hiei con su lanza a gran velocidad, pero este los bloqueaba con su propia espada sosteniéndola con su mano derecha.

–No vas a vencerme con esto, sé que tienes algo más, si no me muestras algo más interesante te mataré rápidamente * Dice Hiei seriamente.

**Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=TkAJ8E990Wc }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=mS8A1Gbq2CQ }**

– ¡Tú burlarte de mí, yo demostrarte que ser fuerte! * Dice Eldergard molesta levantando con sus dos manos su lanza apuntando hacia el cielo llamando la atención de Hiei.

Empieza a rodearse primero la lanza de Eldergard de una descarga eléctrica para luego rodearse de una poderosa aura negra al mismo tiempo que varios destellos brillantes oscuros iban surgiendo a su alrededor preocupando esto a Shera y haciendo que Rem ponga un rostro bastante serio.

–"¿Así que tiene ese tipo de ataque?" * Dice Hiei serio e interesado en su mente.

–Ataca, veamos si sirve de algo tu ataque * Dice Hiei serio y desafiante, y en eso Eldergard apunta su lanza a Hiei rodeada de esa poderosa aura.

– ¡Entonces yo acabarte! ¡CARGA DE SACRIFICIO! * Grita Eldergard corriendo a una velocidad bastante mayor con su arma rodeada de esa poderosa aura a punto de llegar a Hiei, pero Hiei con su espada también con su conocida súper velocidad se dirigió hacia ella empezando de nuevo un choque de filo de armas, aunque gracias a la técnica de Eldergard estas parecían explosivas, hasta que finalmente esta última se lanzó para intentar darle un corte decisivo a Hiei en la cabeza mientras Hiei se dirigía hacia ella con su espada, y así con sus grandes velocidades ambos pasaron de largo del otro esperando haber obtenido la victoria.

Ambos se quedaron quietos por unos segundos hasta que el hombro izquierdo de Hiei recibió una leve cortada preocupando a sus compañeras.

– ¡Hiei! * Grita preocupada Shera.

Pero en eso toda la armadura así como la ropa de Shera incluyendo su ropa interior empezó a destruirse al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo varias partes de su cuerpo tenían heridas de cortadas, aún no llegaron a ser letales como las que Hiei le da a la mayoría de sus oponentes, aun así fueron lo suficientemente graves para hacer a esta caer cayendo la misma de boca para arriba en el suelo soltando su arma que había dejado de emitir esa aura negra volviendo a la normalidad, Eldergard había sido derrotada, aunque seguía con vida.

**Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=mS8A1Gbq2CQ }**

– ¡Hiei lo logró, es el mejor! * Gritaba muy feliz Shera.

–Sí, Hiei es increíble * Dice también muy feliz Rem.

–"Su armadura así como su aura de poder evitaron que la cortara en pedazos, sumado a que estaba algo agotado por mi pelea contra su facción, aun así esta chica demostró cosas interesantes, seguramente tiene futuro para ser un demonio de alto nivel" * Dice Hiei seriamente en su mente, demostrando cierto respeto por Eldergard a pesar de ser su enemigo.

–Yo, perder contra él, no poder creerlo * Dijo frustrada Eldergard, en eso Hiei se le acerca apuntándola con su espada.

–Ya te vencí, ahora cumple tu trato, háblame sobre los tres individuos que te mencioné * Dice Hiei seriamente, Eldergard lo mira molesta para luego dar un suspiro.

–Para empezar, el primero que tú nombrar ser Eulerex, él ser de los demonios caídos más peligrosos y fuertes, también ser comandante de la mejor facción de todas, ser más poderoso que yo, pero su poder ni el mío no llegar ni de cerca a los otros dos que tú nombrar * Dijo seriamente y adolorida Eldergard, y esto dejó intrigado a Hiei.

– ¿Dices que esos tales Krebsklum y Modinaram están muy por encima de ustedes? * Dice Hiei seriamente.

–Sí, y también claramente ambos ser mucho más poderosos que tú, aunque tú vencerme, quizás podrías darle batalla y ser un gran rival para Eulerex, incluso puedes que tengas alguna posibilidad de vencerlo en tu 100%, pero jamás tú poder vencer a mi Maou Krebsklum ni tampoco a Modinaram * Dice sonriendo con malicia Eldergard.

–Eso que dices es muy interesante, me interesa bastante * Dice Hiei seriamente dejando de apuntar su arma a la comandante demonio, y este interés sorprendió a Eldergard.

–Ya veo, Krebsklum es quien fue siempre mi máxima superior, es la legitima líder de nuestras facciones y a quien yo venero y sigo, Ella al ser tan poderosa era conocida como la Reina Demonio por excelencia, era la Maou de las Almas, y mi ambición ser despertarla para con su ayuda acabar con la humanidad, su poder es gigantesco y su energía mágica prácticamente ilimitada* Dice seriamente Eldergard.

–Entiendo y ¿Qué hay del otro sujeto? Ese tal Modinaram * Dice Hiei seriamente.

–No sé mucho sobre él, todo lo que sé es que lo conocían como El Rey Demonio de la Locura, y fue un gran enemigo de mi Maou Krebsklum, su poder también es inmenso y poderoso, Gregore que ya no está y Eulerex eran quienes conocían más sobre ese ser infernal * Dice seriamente Eldergard.

–Ya veo, con ese Eulerex seguramente me encontraré tarde o temprano, pero dijiste algo sobre ese Kresbklum, ¿sabes dónde está? * Pregunta Hiei seriamente a Eldergard.

–No, esa ser la principal razón por la que queríamos invadir esa ciudad, para encontrar y resucitar a la Maou Krebsklum * Dice seriamente Eldergard y en eso Hiei se acerca para hablarle en voz baja.

– ¿Ves a esa chica gato que está detrás de esos árboles? Ella tiene sellada a esa tal Krebsklum en su interior, si tienes algún método para sacar a esa Maou de su interior sin matarla y resucitarla te perdonaré la vida * Dice seriamente Hiei, y estas palabras sorprendieron a Eldergard.

–¡¿Decirlo enserio?! * Dice Eldergard también en voz baja aunque sorprendida.

–Sí, quiero ver que tan fuerte es esa monstruo que tanto veneras, yo aún no empleé todo mi poder en batalla aquí, y quiero comprobar si esa tal Krebsklum es capaz de empujarme a mis limites * Dice Hiei seriamente y estas palabras sorprenden a Krebsklum, pero luego sonríe maliciosamente.

–Está bien, en 4 días en la noche a las 9, vayan a la Torre de la Lluvia de Estrellas, en ese tiempo recuperarme y yo hacer los preparativos, conozco un método para que esa chica pantera no muera * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa Eldergard.

–Acepto el trato y esperaré eso, estaremos allí, tú tendrás a tu Maou, y yo pues tendré a mi aliada temporal a salvo así como podré tener una gran pelea, eso es todo, ya vete * Dice Hiei seriamente ahora dándole la espalda a Eldergard mientras se retira.

–"Ya veo, él no ser un héroe ni nada de esa porquería, él ser como nosotros en cierta forma, eso solo es beneficioso para Maou Krebsklum" * Dice en su mente con una sonrisa maliciosa Eldergard usando una magia de tele transportación y desapareciendo del lugar.

Y luego de eso Hiei fue de vuelta con sus compañeras llegando a ellas.

–Lo has hecho muy bien Hiei, realmente eres poderoso, salvaste en cierta forma a Ciudad Faltra *Dice sonriendo Rem.

–No lo hice por eso, solo quería demostrarles a estos sujetos lo fuerte que soy * Dice Hiei en su tono apático.

– ¡Aun así eres el mejor! * Dice alegre Shera.

–Sí, pero Shera recuerda que te dije que me debías dos cosas con respecto a tus parientes de raza, uno porque les perdoné la vida y dos porque nos ocultaste ser de la realeza de tu raza* Dice Hiei seriamente.

–Eh, sí * Dice algo extrañada Shera.

–Pues este será el pago, el primer pago el próximo de esos Elfos que quiera pasarse de listo conmigo y molestarme lo pagará con su vida, peor aún si considero que sus intenciones son inmundas y sin honor, lo aniquilaré sin dudar y tú no podrás evitarlo ¿está claro? * Dice Hiei seriamente y Shera con algo de temor asiente.

–Bien, en cuanto al segundo pago, eso podremos verlo después, por ahora volvamos a esa ciudad, a esa posada, esa chica demonio dijo que ya habían matado hace tiempo a la tal Madara por lo que no habrá pago, y no hay nada más que hacer aquí * Dice Hiei seriamente caminando en dirección al pueblo con Rem y Shera siguiéndolo.

**/Tiempo después, Posada de la Tranquilidad, Cuarto de Rem, Hiei y Shera/**

Minutos antes habían llegado los tres habían llegado a la posada no sin antes pasar por el Gremio de los Aventureros cenando allí después de informar lo sucedido sorprendiendo enormemente a todos allí de que Hiei destruyera un ejército de caídos, también Rem siendo quien hablaba les informó que los Caídos mataron y devoraron a la serpiente Madara por lo que desgraciadamente no pudieron cumplir esa misión, aun así muchos felicitaron a Hiei por su logro, en especial Sylvie y Emil, aunque este no le tomaba importancia a esto.

Y luego de despedirse fueron a la posada, pero apenas al llegar, también llegó allí un mensajero de la Sociedad de Magos que avisaba a Rem que Celestine quería tener una charla con ella en privado, por lo que Rem decidió acompañar al mensajero despidiéndose de sus compañeros indicando que vendría más tarde quedándose así solos en el cuarto Hiei con Shera.

La elfa le pidió a Hiei que le permitiera tratar sus heridas, al principio este se negó pero ella insistió bastante, y hartándose Hiei además de querer evitar que haga un escándalo aceptó, así Shera tratándole las mismas con la medicina que poseía poniéndole algunas bandas curativas.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=caUZGVrLdxc&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=26 }**

– ¡Con esto ya estás! * Dice alegre Shera mientras está sentada al lado de un Hiei acostado boca para arriba en la cama

–Esto no era muy necesario, aun así creo que no lo haces mal * Dice Hiei en su tono apático alegrando a Shera.

– ¡Fue muy valiente de tu parte enfrentar a un ejército de monstruos tú solo, y además ganaste de gran forma! * Dice alegre Shera .

– ¡Jeh! Eso no fue nada, no eran rivales dignos para mí * Dice Hiei en su tono apático y en eso Shera puso una expresión triste en su rostro.

–Lamento que te vieras involucrado en mis problemas familiares * Dice triste Shera.

–Me da igual * Dice Hiei en su tono de siempre sin mirar a Shera, aunque esta si lo mira a él.

–Oye Hiei desde ayer por la noche has mirado a Rem con más interés ¡¿Acaso vas a elegirla a ella como tu invocadora?! * Dice preocupada Shera.

–Hay algo en ella que me interesa, y que es una razón más para estar afiliado temporalmente con ustedes * Dice Hiei con su tono apático, pero el al no entender a las mujeres no comprendió el significado de sus palabras en Shera.

– ¡Lo sabía, vas a elegirla a ella, no es justo, yo te necesito Hiei! * Dice Shera emitiendo un salto y aterrizando sentada en la entrepierna de Hiei sorprendiendo a este.

– ¡¿Oye que haces y de que rayos hablas?! * Dice Hiei con una expresión cómica de molestia.

–Te necesito Hiei, yo siempre he mantenido en silencio esto, pero lo que dijo Celsior era verdad, soy la princesa de los Elfos, de Reino de Greewood * Dice con tristeza Shera.

–Eso ya se sabe, y vas a pagar de alguna forma por eso * Dice Hiei seriamente.

– Lo sé, bueno a pesar de ser elfa, y de que incluso mi madre sea diferentes, mis pechos son… * Dice Shera triste tocando sus propios pechos reuniendo los bultos de los mismos con ambas manos, esto increíblemente intimidaba de alguna forma a Hiei poniéndolo nervioso.

–"¿Qué rayos me pasa? Me siento raro cuando me los muestra directamente, ni cuando luché en ninguna batalla me sentía extraño como ahora, es como si tuviera la piel de gallina * Dice Hiei en su mente abriendo los ojos sorprendido.

–Aunque soy una elfa por culpa de estos siempre fui mirada de forma extraña, incluso mi hermano mayor Keera me hablaba de querer tener un hijo conmigo con eso de que la realeza debe de estar con la realeza, y mis padres no se oponían * Dice triste Shera, y esto dejó en shock a Hiei.

–"Ya veo, creo que ya sé a quién puedo usar como conejillo de indias para darles una advertencia a esos Elfos de que no me causen molestias, al menos si ese tal Keera sigue con esas asquerosas intenciones" *Dice con seriedad y frialdad Hiei en su mente pensando en matar al hermano de Shera si intenta pasarse de listo (créanme, él no es Diablo, es Hiei, y no están Yukina ni Kurama para detenerlo XD).

–Ya veo, supongo que saliste de tu país porque odiabas todo eso * Dice seriamente Hiei.

–Solo la mitad de la razón, pero la otra mitad es porque quería saber que podía hacer y hasta donde podía ir * Dice sonriendo triste Shera.

–Ya veo, y supongo que aún estás en eso * Dice Hiei en su tono apático.

–Sí pero…, Si no estuvieras conmigo Hiei, ellos me habrían llevado de vuelta a la fuerza, Gracias por lo de hoy * Dice Shera sonriendo sonrojada.

– ¡Hmph! * Dice simplemente Hiei volteando la mirada hacia su costado derecho.

–Pero Hiei ¿si tuvieras que elegir entre Rem y yo, a quien elegirías? * Pregunta Shera con una sonrisa.

–A ninguna en especial, de este equipo temporal yo soy el líder y ustedes están en el mismo rango, ninguna es más que la otra * Dice Hiei aún con el rostro hacia el mismo costado, pero estas palabras alegraron enormemente a Shera.

–"¡Hiei!" * Dice alegre y emocionada queriendo acercar su cuerpo al de Hiei para darle un abrazo de agradecimiento.

–"Bueno, empiezo a sentirme extraño, especialmente de la cintura para abajo, algo que no comprendo, lo mejor es apartarla * Dijo Hiei pensando en empujarla de los hombros levemente usando ambas manos para poder salirse de debajo de la bella elfa, sin embargo el mismo no sintió la dureza de los hombros, sino algo muy, muy blando, grande y esférico, o más bien dos, y a Hiei le parecen muy familiares al sentirlos pero sin verlos aún, en especial al escucharse un sonido de 'Munyun' y un leve gemido de Shera, y al voltear se sorprende de que efectivamente está tocando los grandes pechos de Shera.

– ¡Ah….Uah! * Dice gimiendo como de placer Shera, pero Hiei lo interpreta de otra forma.

–"¡¿Otra vez esto?! ¡Un momento, ahora que recuerdo a ella no le gustó la primera vez que toqué una de estas cosas accidentalmente, de hecho creo que se enfadó, y ahora confiesa que por culpa de estos tuvo problema, lo cual quiere decir que debe odiar enormemente que los toque, quizás porque en parte son su punto débil, creo que descarto que guarde algún tipo de poder en ellos ya que dudo mucho que estos seres tan débiles puedan hacer barreras que impidan la visión de mi Jagan, así que es eso, es su punto débil y odia que los toque, ya sé cómo castigarla por engañarnos! * Dice seriamente empezando a apretar varias veces los enormes pechos de Shera sonrojándose enormemente esta, pero sin darse cuenta el propio Hie también.

– ¡Fuahn! ¡Mn! * Dice gimiendo de placer Shera.

– ¡Ya sé cómo hacer que me pagues por engañarme, ¿creíste que solo con tus palabras sobre tu pasado me ablandaría y olvidaría de eso?! ¡Sé que odias esto, lo comprobé cuando accidentalmente te toqué esta mañana y tú me lo reprochaste, sumado a tus experiencias en tu nación, odias que cualquier hombre los toque, pues entonces sufre este castigo, apuesto a que te duelen! * Dice Hiei con una sonrisa badas pensando que está castigando a Shera.

– ¡Ah, es cierto, odio que los hombres me miren estos pechos, peor aún que quieran tocármelos, siempre los odié en el pasado por eso! * Dice Shera en voz alta con rostro de excitación que Hiei pensaba que era de sufrimiento.

– ¡Lo sabía! Jajajajaja * Dice Hiei siguiendo apretando y moviendo sus dedos varias veces en los pechos grandes de las bellas elfas.

– ¡Pero tú eres diferente, contigo se siente muy distinto, es como si anhelara algo contigo! * Dice Shera ahora sonriendo de excitación sorprendiendo a Hiei.

– ¡¿Qué?! * Dice Hiei en shock.

–Lo noté, noté como mirabas mis pechos, sin embargo extrañamente tú no los mirabas con la perversidad como otros, detrás de tu actitud ruda también tienes algo de ternura, y eso me gustó cuando me mirabas mis pechos * Dice Shera sonrojada sonriendo con excitación y eso dejó en shock a Hiei.

–"Esta chica no es tan tonta como aparenta, notó que los miraba cuando pensaba que ocultaba un algún poder en ellos, pero creo que lo malinterpretó" * Dijo Hiei sorprendido en su mente.

–Escucha yo… ¡Gih! * Iba a decir Hiei pero de repente sintió como una corriente eléctrica de la cintura para abajo, y la razón es que Shera empezaba a moverse varias veces encima de su entrepierna provocándole una rara sensación.

– ¡Uah, Hiei se siente tan bien que tú me los toques, no se lo permitiría a nadie más, pero tú puedes verlos y tocarlos cuando quieras, aunque Rem es muy presumida por superarme en varias cosas, sé que eso los tengo bastante más grandes que ella, y si a ti te gusta me alegra mucho y me hace sentir aún mejor! ¡Aah! * Grita Shera de placer.

–"¡Esto se salió de control, incluso yo me siento extraño, lo mejor es parar esto aquí!" * Dice Hiei nervioso en su mente pero por los movimientos que hacía Shera accidentalmente apretó los pezones de ambos pechos con sus manos.

– ¡UAAAAHW! * Grita con todo el placer Shera para luego respirar agitadamente.

–De acuerdo, tu castigo por engañarme a terminado, puedes levantarte * Dice Hiei nervioso y sonrojado volteando la mirada intentando mantener su actitud ruda de siempre habiendo soltado los pechos de la bella elfa, y Shera asiente levantándose de encima de Hiei y acostándose al costado izquierdo de este, pero abrazando el hombro del mismo lado del demonio de fuego.

–Sentí algo de tu cintura para abajo, quizás alguna vez cuando estemos más en confianza lleguemos más lejos * Dice sonriendo feliz y con sonrojo Shera hablándole al oído a Hiei y estas palabras pusieron algo nervioso a Hiei.

–"¿Qué quiso decir con eso, acaso?" * Se preguntaba nervioso Hiei en su mente" * Decía Hiei

–Estos momentos que paso contigo Hiei son hermosos, espero que sean eternos * Dice Shera sonriendo feliz y con sonrojo para luego quedarse dormida.

–Hasta que se calmó, no entiendo francamente la actitud de las mujeres, pero por ahora es mejor dormir y no pensar mucho en ello, en pocos días despertaremos a esa tal Krebsklum, y pues espero tener una gran batalla * Dice Hiei seriamente para luego también dormirse.

Poco después llegaría Rem viendo con celos como Shera se quedó dormida abrazando el hombro izquierdo de Hiei, por lo que ella hizo lo propio abrazando el derecho durmiéndose también.

**Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=caUZGVrLdxc&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=26 }**

Sin embargo no son conscientes de que algunos problemas además de los Caídos se aproximaban a su puerta.

**/Camino a Ciudad de Faltra/**

En una carroza elegante iba un joven aparentando un poco más de 20 años vistiendo en su mayor parte de verde, pero con sus mangas y pantalones de color blanco, el mismo iba sentado tocando una especie de flauta calmadamente, pero cuando dejó de tocar puso una sonrisa llena de maldad.

– ¡Mi querida Shera, pronto serás mía, voy personalmente para llevarte y tenerte a mi merced, nadie, ni ese tal Hiei podrán impedir que caigas en las garras del gran Keera L Greenwood! ¡Jajajajajajaja! * Dice riendo con maldad y hasta demencia este joven llamado Keera, quien es el mismo que tiene una enfermiza obsesión incestuosa por su hermana, lo que él no sabe es que esa obsesión no solo puede llevarlo a su perdición, sino a perder su propia vida ya que para tomar a Shera tendría que meterse con la persona equivocada, Hiei.

**/En un Lugar Desconocido y Oscuro/**

Era un área oscura con tinieblas y de aspecto siniestro, se encontraba sentado en un asiento un hombre con el pelo corto hasta la mitad del cuello de color verde azulado con una cicatriz de nudillos en el frente siendo su piel blanca justo encima del puente de sus ojos, tiene un físico bien construido con un rostro a pesar de la cicatriz, galante que gustaría a las mujeres, aparenta los 30 años, lleva una apretada camiseta azul con el pecho color gris, las regiones del abdomen y las bandas de color naranja de la muñeca. Sus pantalones también son azul y de la forma material apropiado de la misma, y una túnica larga de color naranja envuelto alrededor de la cintura.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=MoDVj3VqcyU&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=38 }**

Se trata de ni más ni menos que el rival más poderoso a quien Hiei enfrentó en el torneo oscuro quien formara parte del Equipo Toguro, se trata de Bui, el mismo se encontraba sentado en la oscuridad con una mirada seria y fría cuando de repente escuchó una voz espectral que le hablaba.

–Apareció alguien col el nombre de Hiei en Ciudad Faltra y aniquiló una facción de demonios, te describiré su apariencia * Dice la misteriosa voz espectral y algo monstruosa, entonces describiendo la apariencia de Hie, como viste y todo lo demás, esto hizo que Bui pusiera un rostro de sorpresa para luego poner uno serio.

–Es el mismo Hiei, es el último rival que me venció * Dice seriamente con una mirada fría Bui.

–Ya veo, entonces es normal que ni un ejército de demonios de bajo nivel pudieran con él, incluso esa tal Eldergard no era rival, aunque sobrevivió * Dice la voz espectral y monstruosa.

–Entonces ya que está aquí, podremos tener nuestra revancha en el momento oportuno * Dice apretando su puño derecho Bui con un rostro serio.

–Entiendo, sin embargo también captó mi interés, quizás yo también pueda jugar un poco con él en el futuro ¿no crees? * Dijo la voz espectral y monstruosa como si lo dijera de forma divertida.

–Sí, lo que tú digas Rey Demonio de la Locura, Modinaram.

– ¡Excelente, Hiei Jaganshi, me pregunto si sabe lo que es el miedo, porque si no lo sabe tal vez yo pueda demostrárselo con mis poderes superiores! ¡Ajajajajajajajajajaja! * Dijo riendo casi con demencia la voz espectral y monstruosa que se trata de ni más ni menos que Modinaram, el último demonio fuerte que Gregore nombró a Hiei y de quien Eldergard solo dijo que fue un gran rival dela Reina Demonio de las Almas, Krebsklum en el pasado.

– ¡Pero no solo él me interesa, esa chica que sirve de contenedora de Krebsklum, Rem Gallileu, olvidando a Krebsklum, ella me interesa, tal vez pueda usarla para divertirme! ¡Ajajajajajajajajajajajaja! * Dice nuevamente riendo con demencia Modinaram indicando que tanto él como Bui serán terribles enemigos para Hiei en el futuro.

¿Cómo será la convivencia de Hiei con ese par de chicas hermosas? ¿Qué hará Hiei si Keera hace de las suyas para llevarse a Shera? ¿Podrá resucitar a Krebsklum para retarla a un combate? ¿Tendrá su revancha contra el poderoso Bui? Y ¿Qué tan terrible será el poderoso Modinaram quien también tiene interés en Hiei?

**Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=MoDVj3VqcyU&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=38 }**

**Hie: **Hola soy Hiei, Shera entiende una cosa, algunos pensarían que la mayor parte de las personas deberían ser piadosos como tú creyendo que el mundo sería un lugar mejor, pero están mal, si fuera así aunque sean minorías, los despiadados reinarían.

**Hie: **Eres una tonta al querer ser piadosa con tu hermano y peor aún, llamarlo así, yo me cortaría en pedazos a mí mismo antes de siquiera pensar en ver de esa forma enfermiza a mi hermana Yukina como esa basura te ve a ti, además era nuestro trato ¿lo olvidaste? Porque desde el momento en que vino aquí con las intenciones de pasarse de listo de esa forma ya firmó su sentencia de muerte de mi parte.

**Hiei:** ¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Isekai Hiei to Shoukan Shoujo no Dorei Majutsu! Y quien quiera hacerse el arrogante conmigo lo aniquilaré por su conducta.

**Opening del Fanfic{ watch?v=XCTHko90yKg}**

**La resurrección  
Cielo y tierra juntos van  
y una música darán  
cosas tan reales y otras más son solo un mito**(Hiei está sentado en solitario con su espada en mano con su rostro serio)**  
nuevas vidas nacerán  
y otras más terminaran  
esto se repite en un ciclo infinito**(Rem parada con una mirada seria con unas especies de garras metálicas en las manos mientras de espadas a espalda con ella Shera también con rostro serio con su arco y flecha en mano)**  
en el mundo algo hay profundo  
cuando ya lo inevitable llega.**(Una bella chica vestida con armadura y anteojos teniendo una mirada de tristeza)

**La vida te puede dar otra oportunidad  
de ser**. (Hiei quitándose su banda y activando su Jagan para luchar)

**Tus poderes se conjuntaran  
y la luz a todos mostrara** (Hiei luchando con su espada envuelta en llamas negras contra Bui envuelto en su armadura de aura, ambos apretando los dientes con seriedad en sus rostros luchando con gran rivalidad)**  
el Jagan observa y su justicia tendrá**(Apareciendo rápidamente varios personajes como Sylvie sonriendo al igual que Emil al igual que Mei la dueña de la posada)

**Esa espada que posees sabrás  
que no es solo una arma más**(Hiei luchando con su espada rellena de llama negra apretando los dientes serio contra alguien extremadamente idéntica a Rem, pero teniendo los ojos dorados brillantes y sonrisa bestial llena de maldad chocando ambos sus cabezas con gran rivalidad)**  
dos mundos con ella unirás**(Apareciendo rápidamente un hombre de mediana edad con el pelo y barba negra con uniforme militar blanco portando una espada serio, luego una bella chica demonio de pelo largo rosado en forma de cola de caballo con flequillo llevando un vestido chino azul y sonriendo alegre, pero maliciosamente)

**Esa espada que posees sabrás  
que no solo es un arma más**(Hiei luchando con gran esfuerzo con varias heridas mientras su oponente idéntica a Rem sonríe bestialmente sintiéndose victorioso a lo que Hiei decide lanzarle su Jao Ensatsu Kokuryuha de su mano derecha)  
**dos mundos con ella unirás**(Apareció una hermosa niña con cuernos rodeada de energía oscura, al lado de ella Eldergard)

**A dos mundos el**(Rem lucha valientemente usando sus garras metálicas contra algunos demonios al mismo tiempo que invoca a su bestia toro de tres cuernos que derriba a otros)  
**mantendrá en unión**(Shera lanzando varias flechas a demonios hiriéndolos)  
**su luz traerá**(Tanto Emil como Eldergard y la chica caballero con anteojos por su parte enfrentando a otros demonios)  
**resurrección**(Hiei con furia emitiendo un grito transformándose en su forma Jaganshi cambiando su piel a verde con varios ojos parecidos al Jagan)

(Luego en una escena aparte Hiei estando en su modo normal aterriza mirando a la pantalla, luego Shera sonriendo, luego Rem sonriendo, luego la chica caballero con anteojos revolviéndose en cabello con una sonrisa, luego Sylvie sonriendo, luego Eldergard con un rostro serio y por último la pequeña con cuernos también sonriendo para que posteriormente Hiei apunte su espada a la pantalla enfocándose la última imagen en él.

**Fin del Opening del Fanfic{ watch?v=XCTHko90yKg}**

**Ahora el Ending de este fanfic{ watch?v=iil-YN5WJvc}**

**Tu imagen se refleja ****  
****en un espejo estrellado****  
****y llorando, y llorando ****  
****señalas la luna creciente con tu dedo** (Hiei caminando solo por un lugar que luce tenebroso y oscuro)

******Estas llamando alguien****  
****que le ha dado la espalda al amor y se ha ido (**La pantalla enfocándose en el rostro serio de Hiei mientras camina mirando fijamente hacia el frente)  
**¿Cuantas veces?, ¿Cuantas veces?****  
****¿Hace que te asomes por tu ventana? **(Hiei recordando a todos sus adversarios en el torneo oscuro, especialmente a Bui aunque luciendo este aquí su armadura pesada de batalla)

******Acelerando en la noche, ****  
****cortas todo libremente (**Hiei sigue caminando por el mismo rumbo que se va volviendo cada vez más siniestro viéndose incluso fuego alrededor)

******Y solo a ti, y solo a ti,****  
****quiero abrazarte fuertemente** (Aparece rápidamente el hombre militar barbudo vestido de blanco con rostro serio, Emil portando su espada serio, Sylvie usando una magia de enredadera de plantas también seria, al igual que Eldergard portando su lanza con seriedad, así como aparece seria la chica caballero con anteojos y la pequeña chica con cuernos sonriendo)

******Intercambiando besos desequilibrados****  
****acércate al amor** (Hiei recordando a sus compañeros de equipo Yusuke, Kurama, Genkai y Kuwabara, a Botan, Koenma pero por sobre todo en una imagen más grande a su hermana Yukina, todo esto mientras seguía por el camino tenebroso)**  
****Tus lágrimas y mentiras****  
****descansan en mi corazón** (Ahora Hiei recordando a sus compañeras actuales Shera y Rem quienes sonrientes extienden sus manos como esperándolo a él)

(Finalmente Hiei llega al final del camino turbio donde en la cima de un gran castillo oscuro tenebroso se ve la imagen de Bui sin armadura levantando su puño desafían con un rostro serio, pero detrás de él una imagen más grande de ser malvado muy parecido a Rem con los ojos dorados y una sonrisa de maldad haciendo el gesto con el dedo índice de desafío a Hiei que vaya hacia allá, y cuando Hiei va a ir para allá para encararlos termina el ending)

**Fin del Ending de este fanfic{ watch?v=iil-YN5WJvc}**

**Hola soy KidGokuSupremo de vuelta, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo estreno de este fanfic, pues antes que nada se me ocurrió hacer esto de los openings y endings en este fanfic, a partir de próximo capítulo en opening estará al comienzo como debe de ser, y pues es el opening de Shaman King, uno que por cierto me agrada mucho y pues mis reconocimientos y créditos tanto para su creador como para quienes los cantan en distintos idiomas, solo le cambié una parte donde dice 'Shaman' por 'Jagan' para que vaya más con el fanfic, XD; y pues el ending es el tercer ending de Yu Yu Hakusho y también mi reconocimiento tanto al creador como a los que lo cantan en sus distintas versiones, tanto el opening de Shaman King como el Ending 3 de Yu Yu Hakusho fuernon hechos por genios y mis reconocimientos a todos ellos.**

**Ahora algunas aclaraciones:**

**1- ) El poder de Hiei es el mismo que cuando terminó el torneo Oscuro por el momento, lo mismo va para Bui. Actualmente los dos tienen el mismo poder con el que lucharon en ese torneo y no se han hecho más fuertes ni nada. **

**2-) Algunos dirán que porque Hiei no sabe mucho de mujeres, que se supone que es un macho bla bla bla, pues no es así de simple, para hacer este fanfic me leí la biografía del personaje y según vi tanto él como Yukina son gemelos que aunque tengan décadas de años aún no han llegado a los 100, que según los datos de la obra es la edad requerida para que al menos tanto los demonios del fuego como las doncellas demonios de hielos lleguen siquiera a la pubertad, o sea que técnicamente Hiei es incluso menor a Rem, y pues además de todo lo explicado que fue sacado de la biografía del personaje, a él nunca le interesó demasiado el romance, aunque no quiere decir que desconozca demasiado del tema como Goku de mis otros fanfics, pero aun así solo sabe un poco de lo básico, o sea sabía que Keiko era la novia de Yusuke o algo parecido cuando la secuestró, pero eso fue solo gracias a la información de demonio sirviente que tenía, y pues solo supo eso. De que Hiei es un macho y no princeso, claro que lo es, solo le falta la experiencia adecuada para demostrar su potencial en eso, XD.**

**3-) Bui es el único personaje a parte de Hiei que formará parte de este fanfic que provienen de Yu Yu Hakusho por el momento, no aparecerán personajes como Mukuro ni ninguno del mundo Makai, principalmente porque no me gustó mucho esa saga ni sus personajes, al menos no como lo hicieron en el anime, y de hecho tampoco aparecerán Yusuke ni los otros del grupo, veo difícil que aparezcan otros personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho a parte de Hiei y Bui, no sé más adelante en el futuro, pero por el momento no, pero si fuera a pasar los únicos personajes que me interesaría traer serían Yukina y Toguro El Mayor a quien Kurama no pudo matar, solo ese par de personajes me interesaría, pero solo hablo de un eventual caso, no digo que lo vaya a hacer o que no lo vaya a hacer dependerá de las circunstancias.**

**4-) La forma extraña de hablar de Eldergard, pues ella habla de esa forma algo rara en el canon.**

**Quizás tarde algo en venir el siguiente capítulo, pero no se desesperen, les aseguro que lo haré lo más impactante posible para cuando vuelva el capítulo 2.**

**¡Y Pues Muchas Gracias y Hasta la Próxima!**


	2. Las Escorias no merecen piedad

**Hola Soy KidGokuSupremo y aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic.**

* * *

**Antes responderé a los comentarios: **

**juanan231283: **Muchas Gracias como siempre por tu apoyo amigo.

**Ezequiel Sierra: **Gracias por tu apoyo de siempre en mis fanfics, me alegra que te haya gustado el curso de las cosas, y pues irán viendo cada vez más las diferencias de las actitudes de Hiei en comparación con Diablo, ya lo vieron como el mató al sujeto molesto eso, pero habrá mucho más. En cuanto a la duración del fanfic, pues depende de como vayan ocurriendo los sucesos para ver que tal su duración, también depende de la novela y de los cambios que puedo hacer con respecto a ella. En cuanto a los de los openings y Endings en otros fanfics, pues sí lo irán teniendo a su debido tiempo. Mil Gracias.

**Metalmemo: **Muchas Gracias Amigo, me alegra que te guste.

**Dantrlan: **Te agradezco mucho por tu apoyo amigo, en cuanto a hacer un fanfic de DXD, pues no lo descarto hacerlo algún día, pero no creo que vaya a usar esos personajes no porque no me agraden sus personalidades, sino porque son exageradamente fuertes para DXD y a mí no me gusta en lo absoluto hacer nerfeo, por eso no podría usarlos, lo siento, pero si tendré en cuenta tu recomendación de hacer un fanfic de DXD o por lo menos un multicrossover donde compartan espacio con otros animes, pero eso sería más en el futuro. Gracias por el apoyo.

**Cesar: **Me alegra que te haya gustado y gracias por tu apoyo amigo.

Sin nada más que añadir comencemos con el Opening:

**Opening del Fanfic{ watch?v=XCTHko90yKg}**

**La resurrección** (Suena la música un tiempo)

**Cielo y tierra juntos van****  
**y una música darán**  
**cosas tan reales y otras más son solo un mito****(Hiei está sentado en solitario con su espada en mano con su rostro serio)**  
**nuevas vidas nacerán**  
**y otras más terminaran**  
**esto se repite en un ciclo infinito****(Rem parada con una mirada seria con unas especies de garras metálicas en las manos mientras de espadas a espalda con ella Shera también con rostro serio con su arco y flecha en mano)**  
**en el mundo algo hay profundo**  
**cuando ya lo inevitable llega.****(Una bella chica vestida con armadura y anteojos teniendo una mirada de tristeza)

**La vida te puede dar otra oportunidad****  
**de ser****. (Hiei quitándose su banda y activando su Jagan para luchar)

**Tus poderes se conjuntaran****  
**y la luz a todos mostrara**** (Hiei luchando con su espada envuelta en llamas negras contra Bui envuelto en su armadura de aura, ambos apretando los dientes con seriedad en sus rostros luchando con gran rivalidad)**  
**el Jagan observa y su justicia tendrá****(Apareciendo rápidamente varios personajes como Sylvie sonriendo al igual que Emil al igual que Mei la dueña de la posada)

**Esa espada que posees sabrás****  
**que no es solo una arma más****(Hiei luchando con su espada rellena de llama negra apretando los dientes serio contra alguien extremadamente idéntica a Rem, pero teniendo los ojos dorados brillantes y sonrisa bestial llena de maldad chocando ambos sus cabezas con gran rivalidad)**  
**dos mundos con ella unirás****(Apareciendo rápidamente un hombre de mediana edad con el pelo y barba negra con uniforme militar blanco portando una espada serio, luego una bella chica demonio de pelo largo rosado en forma de cola de caballo con flequillo llevando un vestido chino azul y sonriendo alegre, pero maliciosamente)

**Esa espada que posees sabrás****  
**que no solo es un arma más****(Hiei luchando con gran esfuerzo con varias heridas mientras su oponente idéntica a Rem sonríe bestialmente sintiéndose victorioso a lo que Hiei decide lanzarle su Jao Ensatsu Kokuryuha de su mano derecha)  
**dos mundos con ella unirás**(Apareció una hermosa niña con cuernos rodeada de energía oscura, al lado de ella Eldergard)

**A dos mundos el**(Rem lucha valientemente usando sus garras metálicas contra algunos demonios al mismo tiempo que invoca a su bestia toro de tres cuernos que derriba a otros)  
**mantendrá en unión**(Shera lanzando varias flechas a demonios hiriéndolos)  
**su luz traerá**(Tanto Emile como Eldergard y la chica caballero con anteojos por su parte enfrentando a otros demonios)  
**resurrección**(Hiei con furia emitiendo un grito transformándose en su forma Jaganshi cambiando su piel a verde con varios ojos parecidos al Jagan)

(Luego en una escena aparte Hiei estando en su modo normal aterriza mirando a la pantalla, luego Shera sonriendo, luego Rem sonriendo, luego la chica caballero con anteojos revolviéndose en cabello con una sonrisa, luego Sylvie sonriendo, luego Eldergard con un rostro serio y por último la pequeña con cuernos también sonriendo para que posteriormente Hiei apunte su espada a la pantalla enfocándose la última imagen en él.

**Fin del Opening del Fanfic{ watch?v=XCTHko90yKg}**

* * *

**No soy dueño ni de Isekai Maou to Shoukan no Dorei Majutsu ni de Yu Yu Hakusho ****ni de los soundtracks o animes mencionados o usados aquí, mis reconocimientos para sus respectivos creadores Takahiro Tsurusaki y Yoshihiro Togashi respectivamente, y también mis reconocimientos a los creadores de todos los maravillosos soundtracks usados en el fanfic.**

* * *

**Isekai Hiei to Shoukan Shoujo no Dorei Majutsu**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Las Escorias No Merecen Piedad.**

* * *

**/ De Mañana, Cuarto de Rem, Hiei y Shera de la Posada/**

Hiei, Shera y Rem se habían despertado y pues ya vistieron sus respectivas ropas, aunque aún no habían desayunado, aunque Hiei estaba algo pensativo recordando a su hermana Yukina.

–"Yukina, me pregunto qué estarás haciendo ahora" * Dice Hiei en su mente pensativo, pero luego salió de sus pensamientos para hablarle a Rem.

–Por cierto, ¿Qué hablaste con la mujer esa del consejo mágico? * Preguntó curioso Hiei a Rem.

–Pues, digamos que varios temas, uno es que le avisaron que al señor Faltra le llegó una notificación de parte de Greenwood de que si no entregan a Shera en 10 días, podrían estudiar la opción de entrar en una guerra * Dijo seria Rem con el ceño fruncido sorprendiendo a Shera.

– ¡No puede ser, los de Greenwood no pueden ir a una guerra con Liferia por mí! * Dice Shera asustada.

–Lo sé, es una locura, por eso nos encomendaron detener esto de forma discreta la guerra, Sylvie también estuvo allí * Dice seria Rem.

–Me da igual, por su bien es mejor que no se decidan por una guerra, y de hecho como no se han decidido, pienso que no hay nada que parar * Dice relajado Hiei.

–Pues dijeron que confiaban en que tú podrías encontrar la forma de prevenirla * Dice seria y preocupada Rem.

–Ya les dije que no tengo porque prevenir nada si aún no se decidieron, e incluso si lo hicieran la única solución que se me ocurre es hacer lo mismo que hice con esos tales Demonios Caídos, matarlos antes de que lleguen aquí * Dice Hiei fríamente.

– ¡Pero eso no debe ser así! * Dice Shera preocupada.

–Shera tiene razón, debe haber una forma distinta y menos drástica * Dice preocupada Rem.

También dijeron que el príncipe Keera se dirige hacia aquí y que llegaría en cualquier momento * Dice seria Rem.

– ¡¿Mi hermano?! * Dice con miedo Keera, mientras Hiei solo escucha en silencio y serio.

–"Ya veo, es ese sujeto el que está detrás de esto, seguramente fue el quien negoció con la rata de Galluk para aquella trampa donde atacaron esos llamados elfos, lo cual me dice que también es una rata igual o peor que el propio Galluk, eso quiere decir que está buscando su muerte al meterse en mi camino, quizás pueda parar la guerra enviando sus pedazos como ofrenda a esos de Greenwood" * Dice Hiei con frialdad.

–Quizás lo mejor sería ir a hablar con el propio señor de Faltra para analizar que se puede hacer * Dice seria Rem.

–Depende, ¿ese tal Señor de Faltra es fuerte? * Pregunta Hiei serio en su tono apático.

–Según me dijeron es el héroe de la ciudad, hace treinta años cuando Krebskulm vivía, él luchó por el frente venciendo a muchos demonios caídos él solo, tal como tú lo hiciste hace poco Hiei * Dijo Rem seria.

–Eso se oye interesante * Dice Hiei serio.

–Pero es alguien de carácter sumamente fuerte e imponente, no es fácil dialogar con él, y hacerlo enfadar sería un grave error * Dice seria Rem.

–Eso más interesante aún * Dice Hiei sonriendo al estilo badas.

–Según recomendaron especialmente a ti Hiei, ten cuidado al hablar con él * Dice Rem seria.

–Como si me importara una mierda, si se enfada y demuestra su poder mejor, tal vez tenga un nivel decente para entretenerme * Dice Hiei con su tono apático haciendo que Rem dé un suspiro de resignación, ya que se esperaba esa respuesta.

–También hay otro tema que me comentaron, se trata de Galluk del Gremio de Magos y algunos compañeros suyos, y es que llevan algunos días desaparecidos, no se sabe nada de su paradero * Dice seria Rem.

Hiei estaba pensando si responder o no que él fue quien los mató, pero justo antes de que hable se escuchó el sonido de una flauta.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=W_yfN_1xZXU&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=19**** }**

– ¿Una flauta? Es una linda melodía * Dice curiosa Rem por el sonido.

–Esa melodía la conozco * Dice Shera con rostro de preocupación mientras Hiei pone un rostro serio.

–Alguien se acerca a la puerta, y tiene una esencia parecida a la de Shera * Dice serio Hiei.

Y la puerta del cuarto se abre entrando el mismo joven elfo que en el capítulo anterior venía en aquella carroza con su flauta en sus manos.

– ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Qué haces aquí hermano?! * Dice temerosa Shera.

– ¡¿Hermano?! * Dijo sorprendida Rem.

–"¿Con que hermano eh? Me lo suponía ya que tiene una esencia más parecida aún a Shera que aquellos elfos, pero este tipo es distinto tanto a Shera como a aquellos elfos, siento algo en él, algo que me recuerda al maldito de Tarukane" * Dice Hiei serio en su mente.

–Un gusto conocerlos, me presento, soy el hermano mayor de Shera además de príncipe de Greenwood, soy Keera L. Greenwood * Dice hablando cortésmente de forma falsa Keera, pero su sonrisa era claramente familiar para Hiei.

–"No hay dudas, esa sonrisa es igual a Tarukane" * Dice Hiei con seriedad y desagrado en su mente.

–Deberían sentirse honrados de conocerme retrógradas y Shera, he venido a llevarte, así que prepárate y vámonos hermana * Dice Keera con una sonrisa de maldad.

– ¡Hermano yo no…! * Iba a decir Shera, pero Keera lo interrumpe.

– ¡Cállate o voy a golpearte idiota! * Dice Keera en voz alta molesta causando miedo en Shera y mayor desagrado en Hiei.

–"Ya veo, es una simple rata, peor que Galluk, supongo que quiere sellar su destino" * Dice Hiei con frialdad en su mente.

– ¿Así que tú eres el demonio enano que engañó a mi estúpida hermana para hacerla su esclava, te resultó fácil por su falta de cerebro? * Dice Keera burlonamente, pero Hiei no le dirige la palabra.

– ¡Oye, te estoy hablando ser desagradable! * Dice burlonamente Keera, pero Hiei simplemente mira hacia otro lado sin prestarle atención.

– ¡Juh! Que desagradable sujeto, apuesto a que ver en persona al príncipe de los Elfos te ha hecho cagarte los pantalones, pero no me importas, solo quiero llevarme a Shera y ya, al menos que quieras que con mi poder de príncipe traiga a un ejército de elfos por tu cabeza * Dice Keera con una sonrisa burlona, pero Hiei ni le habla.

–Bien, vayámonos Shera * Dice Keera tomándole del brazo a Shera quien llora al no querer ir.

– ¡No hermano, no quiero irme! * Dice llorando Shera, Rem iba a intervenir, pero Hiei le sujeta la cola.

– ¡¿Pero qué haces Hiei?! ¡Debemos impedir esto, Shera quiere ser libre, ella disfruta de estar con nosotros! * Dice Rem con enojo y preocupación, pero Hiei aparentemente permanece indiferente, y esto divierte a Keera.

– ¡Jajajajaja, mira Shera, este cobarde teme tanto a mi presencia que te ha abandonado, pues seguramente conoce su lugar inferior y es consciente de que tú no puedes ser su esclava, sino mía, eres mía Shera y te llevaré, estarás mejor conmigo que con esa basura que ni merece llamarse hombre! * Dice con una sonrisa de maldad Keera y esto provoca un shock en Shera como si su corazón se rompiera.

– ¡Hiei, por favor, no dejes que me lleve, no me hagas esto, te lo suplico, yo quiero ser libre, por eso quería estar contigo y con Rem! * Dice llena de lágrimas Shera.

– ¡Cállate, tendré que tomar medidas! * Dice molesto Keera empezando a tocar su flauta y esto provocó una especie de hipnosis en Shera quien con sus lágrimas mirando a Hiei triste cae dormida en los brazos de Keera.

– ¡Shera! * Grita preocupada Rem.

– ¡Ajajajaja! ¡Este truco siempre funciona, y ahora que ya conseguí lo que vine a buscar regresaré con mi hermana a Greenwood, tienes suerte demonio Hiei, es cierto que quedas como un cobarde, pero también fuiste listo al no oponerte a mí, disfruta de tu vida con la otra esclava Jajajajaja! * Dice riendo con demencia Keera mientras cargando al estilo princesa se lleva a Shera cerrando la puerta del cuarto.

**Fin de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=W_yfN_1xZXU&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=19**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=IIWHGZuSVbk&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=30**** }**

– ¡Shera! ¡¿Hiei porque?! * Dice con lágrimas Rem, pero Hiei no responde quedando en silencio por varios minutos hasta que suelta la cola de Rem.

–Hiei ¿Por qué dejaste que ocurra esto? * Pregunta Rem triste y decepcionada.

–Rem, esto lo hice para parar la guerra, aunque para ello Shera sufrirá las consecuencias, es posible que ella después de hoy termine odiándome conociendo su forma de ser * Dice Hiei serio ocultando sus ojos entre sus cabellos.

– ¡¿Y por eso entregaste a Shera como peón de sacrificio?! * Pregunta Rem enojada y con lágrimas.

–No Rem, no lo entiendes, Shera será una víctima aquí, le va doler, con el corazón blandengue que posee, sé que le va a doler, pero ella no será el peón de sacrificio aquí * Dice Hiei fríamente y Rem no entiende a que se refiere pero al mirar los ojos de Hiei se le heló la sangre, era una mirada fría y asesina.

– ¿Qué es lo que pretendes Hiei? * Pregunta Rem y en eso vio que Hiei caminaba hacia afuera.

–Ya le di unos 20 minutos, es más que suficiente * Dice Hiei seriamente caminando fuera del cuarto y Rem lo siguió.

–Hiei ¿A dónde vas? * Pregunta sería Rem.

–Usé mi Jagan en Shera para poder saber dónde la llevaría, vamos * Dice Hiei con voz de mando corriendo a una velocidad normal y Rem asiente dirigiéndose ambos al bosque donde Keera se llevó a Shera para ultrajarla.

–"Hiei, esa mirada ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer?" * Se pregunta preocupada Rem.

**Fin de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=IIWHGZuSVbk&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=30**** }**

* * *

**/Bosque Kotou/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=3S0BGKH8OQ8&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=7**** }**

En un refugio hecho con carpas se encontraba un sonriente malignamente Keera con su flauta en sus manos mientras Shera estaba atada en cadenas colgando del techo de una forma parecida a una crucifixión con lágrimas en sus ojos.

– ¡Jajajaja, finalmente te tengo a mi merced Shera, ahora podrás concebir nuestro hijo, me voy a divertir, Jajajajaja! * Ríe malignamente y de forma psicópata Keera.

– ¡Hermano mayor, no debes hacer eso, soy tu hermana! * Dice llorando Shera.

– ¡Silencio! Ahora que ese Hiei te ha abandonado, ya no tienes a nadie que se interponga, tú eres mía Shera, mi objeto, mi herramienta, mi propiedad, y cuando tome tu castidad ya no serás mi hermana, sino mi mujer * Dice Keera sonriendo malignamente.

– ¡No por favor! * Dice llorando la pobre elfa Shera.

– ¡Ese Hiei es tan poco hombre que ni siquiera tomó tu virginidad, es un idiota! * Dice burlonamente Keera.

– ¡Él nunca hizo ese tipo de acciones porque no es un cerdo como tú hermano, te odio! * Grita llorando Shera molestando esto a Keera quien le golpea la frente con su flauta provocándole leve sangrado.

– ¡Cállate, tú no vas a hablarle así al padre de tus hijos tonta, tu sueño de libertad que pretendías se terminó, y ahora es el momento de proceder! * Dice primero molesto y ahora sonriendo malignamente y en eso rompió una especie de jarrón de donde saló un horrible gusano baboso.

– ¡No! * Dice llorando Shera.

–Este Slime ayudará a hacer los preparativos para la concesión de nuestro hijo * Dice sonriendo malignamente Keera y en eso el gusano baboso empieza a enredarse en Shera.

– ¡Jajajajaja, Serás mía para siempre! * Grita riendo con locura Keera.

– ¡No quiero esto! ¡SALVAME HIEI! * Grita con lágrimas Shera.

**Fin de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=3S0BGKH8OQ8&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=7**** }**

–Tonta, ese cobarde no va a… * Iba a decir burlonamente Keera cuando de repente la pared de la carpa empezó a tener varias cortadas rápidas, hasta que se rompe.

– ¡¿Qué pasó?! * Se pregunta en shock Keera y al terminar el alboroto entró alguien que rápidamente llegó a Shera cortando las cadenas y al gusano en varios pedazos liberando a Shera.

– ¡Pero si eres tú! * Dice enojado Keera.

–Hi-Hiei, viniste, estoy feliz * Dice algo debilitada Shera con lágrimas por todo el estrés que tuvo que pasar además del golpe en la cabeza, la mirada de Hiei era con el ceño fruncido y al ver a Shera herida, la frialdad en su mirada se acentuaba para luego centrarse en Keera quien se siente intimidado.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=ZhwUSu9SQ70&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=24**** }**

– ¡¿Qué haces aquí demonio enano?! ¡Tú ya me entregaste a Shera! * Dice enojado Keera.

–Que yo sepa, nunca te entregué a Shera, tú solo la tomaste sin pedir permiso * Dice Hiei serio.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡No me jodas, tú no opusiste resistencia cuando la traje! * Dice molesto Keera.

–Eso tiene algunas razones, una es que me desagrada siquiera dirigirle la palabra a una pestilente rata inmunda como tú * Dice Hiei seriamente molestando a Keera.

– ¡¿Cómo te atreves, tú que deberías besarme la suela del zapato a decirme eso?! * Dice molesto Keera.

–"No cabe duda que las ratas hablan igual, por ende están destinados a terminar igual" * Dice Hiei en su mente recordando con desagrado a Galluk.

–Y otra razón es que me guíes a un lugar más adecuado para que sea tu tumba* Dice fríamente Hiei helándole la sangre a Keera.

–¡Tonto, si me tocas un pelo..! * Iba a decir Keera, pero Hiei interrumpe.

–No habrá guerra, venceré a los elfos que molesten tal como lo hice con tus guardias * Dice Hiei serio señalando a una gran cantidad de Elfos inconscientes.

– ¡Imposible, los venciste a todos! * Dice en shock y con miedo Keera.

–Están con vida, no me interesa matar a los títeres por ahora, prefiero matar al titiritero * Dice fríamente Hiei haciendo retroceder a Keera y en eso fue llegando Rem quien auxilia a Shera.

– ¡¿Shera estás bien?! * Pregunta preocupada Rem.

–No te preocupes, estoy bien, Hiei llegó y eso es lo que más cuenta* Dice sonriendo Shera con leve dolor en su frente.

– ¡Maldito, aun no entiendo cómo pudiste encontrarnos! * Dice molesto Keera.

–Usé el poder de mi Jagan, el tercer ojo de mi frente en Shera en el momento en que llegaste al lugar tocando tu odiosa flauta, usé mi Jagan insertando un pequeño fragmento de mi poder en ella para que sirva para rastrearla, sabía que eras su maldito hermano con solo sentir tu asquerosa energía * Dice Hiei fríamente.

– ¡Ya basta, Shera tú vendrás a mí y vas a obedecerme! * Dijo sonriendo malignamente Keera preparándose para tocar la flauta, pero cuando iba a hacerlo, la misma de añicos.

– ¡Imposible! * Dijo con una temerosa sorpresa Keera.

–Además de cortar las cadenas y al gusano, también corté eso para que no lo vuelvas a usar, tenía una energía extraña por lo que con las grandes orejas que poseen los elfos, pensé que por eso era efectiva para que la controles con eso * Dice serio Hiei.

**Fin de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=ZhwUSu9SQ70&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=24**** }**

– ¡No, miserable, ahora sí estoy molesto, sentirás mi ira! * Grita con furia Keera sacando una especie de cristal brillante de invocación de un baúl.

– ¡Hermano, no puedes invocar a esa bestia! * Grita preocupada Shera

– ¡Puedo y lo haré, verás demonio enano, esta clase de bestia puede destruir el mundo como lo conocemos, y si no puedo tener lo que ambiciono, pues que esta bestia lo destruya! ¡Y el primero que debe ser destruido eres tú! ¡Sal, Force Hidra! * Grita con furia y locura Keera arrojando el cristal al suelo y en eso destruyendo el toda la carpa sale un gigantesco dragón blanco de 4 cabezas con dos cuernos de toro y están cubiertas de escamas con machas azules, rojas y verdes, también está cubierto por una especie de moco viscoso que brillan con intensidad, mostrando de su boca unos afilados colmillos.

**Comienzo de Soudtrack{ **** watch?v=vpoLBDVkhPQ&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=21**** }**

– ¡GROAAAAAAAR! * Rugen las 4 cabezas del Dragón de 4 Cabezas Force Hidra.

– ¡Ajajajajaja! ¡Maravilloso, como se esperaba de la bestia que puede traer destrucción al mundo! * Grita riendo con locura Keera.

– ¡Es mejor que huyamos Hiei, es una invocación que ha sido pasada de generación en generación de la familia real de los Elfos, se dice que esa bestia no puede ser derrotada! * Dice Shera preocupada, pero Hiei da un paso al frente.

–No fue derrotado porque nunca se enfrentó a un adversario de mi nivel * Dice Hiei acercándose a la bestia quien le gruñe con sus 4 cabezas.

–Quiero que sepas que no tengo nada en contra tuya por más bestia de destrucción que seas, es a tu invocador a quien quiero matar, pero si para llegar a él debo matarte, pues lo voy a hacer, cúlpalo a él por ponerte a enfrentar a alguien como yo * Dice Hiei seriamente, pero el Dragón claramente no es un ser con la habilidad de razonar por lo que se prepara para atacar a Hiei.

– ¡Ve por él Force Hydra! * Grita con voz de mando Keera, pero Hydra se molesta rugiendo hacia la dirección de Keera al no gustarle recibir órdenes.

–Ya veo, ni él puede controlar a esa bestia, me da igual, ambos morirán, tanto invocación como invocador * Dice Hiei fríamente poniendo su mano derecha en su espada que está en su empuñadura preparándose para luchar.

En eso una de las cabezas da un rugido lanzando una poderosa ventisca que manda a volar a Hiei, haciéndolo chocar contra un árbol.

– ¡Hiei! *Gritan preocupadas Shera y Rem.

– ¡Jajajaja, solo eres un hablador, nunca vencerás a mi gran bestia! * Grita riendo con locura Keera, pero Hiei se pone de pie tronándose el cuello.

–"Me recuerda al oponente de Yusuke, Jin, El Amo del Viento, aunque con menos poder" * Dice mentalmente Hiei serio, pero sin perder la calma.

–Si eso es de lo mejor de su repertorio, entonces no tiene oportunidad * Dice Hiei serio y frío molestando a Keera.

– ¡Tonto arrogante, Force Hydra te acabará! * Grita molesto Keera y en eso las 4 cabezas del dragón empezaron a lanzar de sus rugidos ataques elementales, de viento, hielo, arena y fuego respectivamente que Hiei esquivaba con su velocidad molestando al dragón al no poder dar en el blanco.

–"Tonto, al ser un animal irracional no puede hacer estrategias con sus ataques, ¿Y esta bestia puede destruir el mundo? Pura palabrería" * Dice mentalmente Hiei mientras esquiva los ataques hasta que se decide a atacar directamente al monstruo a gran velocidad, decidiéndose a acabar con él ya que sus ataques podrían alcanzar en un descuido a Shera y Rem.

–"Demonio estúpido, no sabe que Force Hydra es prácticamente inmortal, es cierto que tiene una debilidad que es un núcleo en el interior de su cuerpo, pero se mueve constantemente, nunca podrá darle" * Dice con una sonrisa de maldad en su mente Keera, sin embargo cuando Hiei llegó al gran dragón empezó a dar cientos de cortadas a gran velocidad por varios segundos ya que al ser una bestia de gran tamaño, necesitaba más tiempo y gran cantidad de cortadas para lograr hacerlo trizas hasta que finalmente termina llegando al lado opuesto de la bestia guardando su espada en su empuñadura.

Y luego de varios segundos el dragó empezó a llegarse de cortadas por todo su cuerpo rugiendo de dolor para horror de Keera hasta que finalmente se hace trizas y explota lo que indica que entre sus cortadas, Hiei logró darle sin darse cuenta a núcleo habiendo destruido a Force Hydra.

**Fin de Soudtrack{ **** watch?v=vpoLBDVkhPQ&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=21**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=RZOOBS72ZS8&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=33**** }**

– ¡Lo logró! * Dice en voz alta feliz Rem.

– ¡Logró derrotar a Force Hydra! * Dice en voz alta sorprendida y feliz Shera.

–Les dije que no sería problema, era poderoso, pero ni él mismo podía controlar su propio poder, y eso lo llevó a su muerte * Dice serio Hiei ahora centrando su mirada en Keera.

–No tenía nada en contra de ese animal, pero con esta rata es distinto * Dice serio y frío Hiei caminando hacia un Keera muy temeroso.

– ¡No puede ser, esto no pudo pasar, destruyó rápidamente a Force Hydra! * Dice con miedo Keera.

–De la misma forma en que te destruiré a ti rata inmunda * Dice fríamente Hiei poniendo de vuelta su mano en la espada de la empuñadura.

– ¡¿Qué rayos eres tú?! * Pregunta temeroso Keera.

–Me dicen Hiei Jaganshi, y soy quien te enviará al otro mundo, agradéceme que lo haré rápido, pero solo porque ya no soporto verte con vida ni un segundo más * Dice fríamente Hiei preparándose para ir a matarlo a este que está alejado unos metros, sacando su espada agitándola como si fuera a lanzarse a cortarlo, Shera se queda viendo esto con miedo, mientras Celsior quien está de nuevo consiente corre para proteger a Keera intentando llegar a tiempo, pero Shera decide intervenir tomándole con sus dos manos el brazo derecho de Hiei con el que sostiene su espada.

– ¡Espera, perdónalo por favor! * Dice con lágrimas Shera aparentemente deteniéndolo.

–Shera tú y yo teníamos un trato, me debías dos favores, uno ya te lo cobré de alguna forma, pero este favor era el más importante, matar al primer Elfo que ose molestarme y tú no lo evitarías esta vez ¿Lo olvidaste? * Dice Hiei seriamente y de forma fría sin mirarla enfocando su mirada en Keera quien está con un rostro temeroso cuando Celsior llegó para finalmente ponerse en frente suyo para protegerlo y escudarlo, Rem sintió algo en el tono de Hiei relacionado con las palabras que dijo al venir.

–Lo sé, todavía odio a mi hermano, pero es de mi familia, antes cuando no era así incluso hubo momentos en que reíamos junto, así que por favor, perdónalo a él y deja que escape por favor * Dice Shera suplicante a lo que Hiei se quedó en silencio por unos segundos guardando su espada sonriendo levemente Shera con compasión.

**Fin de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=RZOOBS72ZS8&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=33**** }**

–Gracias Hiei * Dice sonriendo dulcemente a pesar de lo ocurrido Shera.

–Creo que estás equivocada Shera, mira bien hacia allá * Dice Hiei de una forma fría y seria a lo que Shera se intriga mirando en dirección a su hermano quien está estático.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=5yGHmYUF03g&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=20**** }**

– ¡Ma-Maldito Demonio Enano! * Grita con miedo y rabia Keera cuando de repente empezó a tener varias cortadas en su cara y cuerpo hasta hacerse pedazos manchando con su sangre a Celsior dejando un rostro de horror tanto en Celsior como en Shera, e incluso la propia Rem.

–Ahora tu deuda está saldada Shera, y lamento decirte que tanto tu petición de piedad por él, como el débil intento de ese elfo por interponerse llegaron tarde, antes de que ustedes se metieran, ya lo maté con mi espada * Dice Hiei fríamente y efectivamente con su velocidad Hiei dio un salto hacia donde estaba Keera cortándolo en pedazos para luego volver al mismo lugar, dando la sensación de que apenas iba a empezar a moverse que fue el momento donde los otros dos elfos intervinieron.

– ¡Príncipe Keera! * Grita con horror y angustia Celsior.

– ¡KIAAAAAAH! ¡¿HIEI QUE HAS HECHO, COMO PUDISTE HACERLE ESO A MI HERMANO QUE ESTABA VENCIDO?! ¡ERES CRUEL!* Grita con lágrimas de horror y de decepción Shera.

– ¡Maldito! * Grita Celsior con furia cubierto con la sangre de Keera lanzándose a Hiei con una cuchilla, pero este con su espada corta la cuchilla de Celsior y con su puño izquierdo le da un puñetazo en el rostro mandándolo a volar contra los arboles dejándolo fuera de combate aunque consiente.

– ¿Hiei, esto era lo que planeabas desde el principio? * Pregunta seria y temerosa Rem.

–Lo captas bien Rem, así es, este sujeto no lo vio venir, pero la mayor parte de los hechos que ocurrieron yo lo planifiqué * Dice serio y frío Hiei.

– ¿A esto te referías cuando dijiste que a Shera le iba a doler? * Pregunta sería Rem.

–Así es, todo esto es para parar la guerra, y el peón de sacrificio fue Keera * Dice serio Hiei.

–Explícate por favor * Dice seria y molesta Rem.

**Fin de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=5yGHmYUF03g&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=20**** }**

–Bien, todo comenzó cuando después de la misión que nos dieron, y dijeron que Keera se dirigía hacia donde estábamos, en ese momento estudié la posibilidad de que si el tipo se intentaba pasar de listo, e intentaba dañar a Shera sería aniquilado para enviar sus restos a Greenwood como advertencia de que no pueden meterse con Shera estando conmigo, sin embargo si ese hermano no era tan despreciable entonces no iba a hacerlo, pero * Dijo Hiei con el ceño fruncido y enojo.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=CYWfxoqSpyg&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=47**** }**

–¡Resultó ser una basura despreciable, vomitiva y asquerosa, quería hacerle algo asqueroso a su propia hermana, su forma de mirar, su forma de hablar, era de alguien que veía a Shera como un objeto más que como un ser vivo, para esa basura Shera era menos que una mascota! ¡Demonios, yo me cortaría en pedazos a mí mismo antes de siquiera pensar en hacerle algo así a mi propia hermana Yukina, me quedé corto al matarlo así, pero solo lo hice porque me daba asco que siga con vida una rata como esa, Shera esa basura siquiera merece que lo llames hermano! * Dice Hiei en voz alta y molesta para sorpresa de Rem y Shera ya que no sabían que tenía una hermana, y por la forma en que perdía por primera vez desde que lo conocen, la calma al hablar.

– ¡Pero necesitaba que Shera lo despreciara lo suficiente como para por unos segundos creer que esa basura merecía la muerte, fue por eso que no impedí que se la llevara, y dejé que Keera creyera que se salió con la suya, para que en el momento en que lo iba a matar, Shera dudara antes de interponerse, de lo contrario ella me hubiera detenido inmediatamente y esa basura hubiera escapado impunemente, y yo no iba a permitirlo! * Dice Hiei en voz alta molesto para sorpresa de sus compañeras.

– ¡No iba a permitir que de nuevo una rata esclavizadora se salvara de mis manos vengativas como pasó con el maldito de Tarukane, quien esclavizó por años a mi hermana Yukina, pero por culpa de la compasión de mi hermana esa basura se salvó de mí, no iba a permitir que de nuevo la compasión favoreciera a alguien así, nunca más lo permitiré! * Dice Hiei con rabia en voz alta sacando todo lo que tenía dentro, ya que efectivamente no haberse vengado de Tarukane le dejó una gran sensación de insatisfacción y amargura, pero él no quería repetir eso.

– ¿Hiei tú, eso era lo que sentías? * Decía Shera con tristeza sintiéndose algo culpable por lo que le dijo.

–"¡Hiei hizo eso por Shera, ya veo, Shera le recuerda a su hermana que sufrió también un destino cruel, por eso quería ayudarla a librarse definitivamente de Keera y de paso castigarlo por lo que hizo y no dejarlo impune! No pensé que Hiei podría hacer algo así por alguien sin importarle que la propia persona a quien ayude lo odie, para él algo como la esclavitud de una mujer es un tema muy delicado, es por eso que miró de mala manera a quienes hablaban pestes de nosotras. Aunque él no lo admita, detrás de esa capa de hombre rudo y despiadado, tiene corazón * Dice Rem sorprendida y sonrojada.

–Shera, tú y mi hermana Yukina son parecidas, creen en la compasión de sujetos como este, pero yo no, tú decides si quieres seguir conmigo o apartarnos * Dice Hiei dándoles la espalda e intentando alejarse del lugar dejando a Shera pensativa y triste.

**Fin de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=CYWfxoqSpyg&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=47**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=IIWHGZuSVbk&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=30**** }**

Sin embargo mientras Hiei marchaba, unos pasos sonaron que venían hacia ellos, quienes al parecer observaron lo que ocurría a distancia y fueron acercándose al lugar para preocupación de Shera y Rem, Hiei por su parte volteó a ver a las presencias que llegaron.

–"Rayos, estaba tan centrado en Shera y su asqueroso hermano que no me percaté de que estos sujetos estaban observándonos, esto no es propio de mi" * Dice Hiei molesto consigo mismo, esto se debe a que los recuerdos de su hermana que es su única debilidad hicieron que pierda la concentración total de observación, por lo que no se dio cuenta de que había gente vigilándolos, esto se debe al gran odio que sintió hacia Keera por sus acciones.

Y los que estaban allí vestían como caballeros militares, pero entre ellos habían dos que destacaban ya que eran los únicos sin casco, de hecho uno no portaba armadura vistiendo con un uniforme militar blanco, siendo algo alto de pelo y barba marrón, y de ojos negros teniendo una espada en una funda en el lado izquierdo de su cintura, Era el Señor Feudal de Ciudad de Faltra, El Teniente Chester Ray Garlford quien tenía una mirada sebera e intimidante en su rostro.

Y la otra persona que destacaba era una mujer alta y hermosa con un cuerpo delgado y extremidades largas además de delgadas, tiene el pelo rojo largo hasta la cintura, usa anteojos pequeños con bordes, lo que le da la impresión intelectual, junto con una armadura ligera y fácil de mover, que deja de salir los hombros y un manto; su armadura resalta sus senos. La mujer tenía una mirada extraña hacia Hiei algo nervioso con sudor en su frente. Es una caballero imperial llamada Alicia Crystella

– ¿Y ustedes que, se les perdió algo? * Pregunta Hiei seriamente.

–Has hecho bien en eliminar a ese elfo que podría representar una amenaza para Faltra, junto al ejercito de Elfos que estaban aquí, y por cierto el señor feudal de Faltra, El Teniente Chester Ray Galford * Dice serio Garlford y esto captó el interés de Hiei.

–Ya veo ¿Así que tú eres el sujeto que supuestamente es el más fuerte de Faltra? * Dice serio Hiei.

–Sí, pero dejando eso de lado, temo que a pesar de todo, pienso que los Elfos nos declaran la guerra al matar a su príncipe y haber tenido aquí a su princesa, así que no queda de otra que dificultarles las cosas tomando de rehén a su princesa, lo cual hará que en la guerra les impida usar adecuadamente su potencial que aprovecharemos para aplastarlos * Dice serio Galford.

–Pero señor, ¿No se supone que solo íbamos a vigilarlos? Además hacer eso sería una táctica inmoral * Dice molesta y preocupada Alicia.

–Eso era momentáneo, pero decidí que eso es lo mejor, debemos aplastar a los elfos que amenacen nuestra ciudad, y usaremos su princesa como arma en su contra, Alicia, aún eres una novata, con el tiempo comprenderás que no siempre se pueden hacer las cosas moralmente correctas* Dice serio Galford a una Alicia que se preocupa por esto.

Esto asustaba a Shera mientras Rem la abrazaba protegiéndola, pero entonces Hiei se pone en frente de las dos dándoles la espalda.

– ¡Hiei! * Dice sorprendida Shera ya que a pesar de la discusión que tuvieron, él se pone en posición de protegerla.

–Hiei Jaganshi ¿Vas a proteger a esa elfa malagradecida que cuestionó tus acciones a pesar de que lo hiciste por su bien al matar a su hermano malvado? * Dice Galford serio y ambos se miran hostilmente.

–Shera y yo estamos vinculados por ese collar que se puso por accidente, hasta que encontremos la solución a eso, de mi parte, esta alianza temporal aún no ha terminado * Dice Hiei seriamente, pero sus palabras causan emoción en Shera.

–Hiei * Dice Shera con lágrimas de emoción.

–Y además me interesa tener un combate contra ti, por lo que veo también eres un espadachín, así que enfrentémonos para ver quién es el mejor * Dice serio Hiei.

–Peleaste contra ese ejército de elfos, contra esa bestia gigante ¿y todavía quieres más? Interesante, si te derroto tomaré a la princesa Shera * Dice Galford serio.

–Y si yo te derroto dejarás en paz a Shera y no iniciaras la estúpida guerra, al menos no de tu parte * Dice Hiei serio.

–Trato hecho * Dijo serio Galford y ambos ponen sus respectivas manos derechas en sus espadas que están en sus fundas creando expectativas entre los que observan esta batalla.

**Fin de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=IIWHGZuSVbk&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=30**** }**

En eso Garlford levanta su mano libre encerrando su Hiei en una barrera mágica en forma de esfera verde.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=WyvylIGaHR4&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=48**** }**

–Este es mi ritual mágico para capturar monstruos poderosos, no te será tan fácil escapar demonio * Dice burlonamente Galford.

–"Una barrera de energía, mi espada en sus condiciones normales es ineficaz contra esto y ni tengo deseos de usar esa técnica espiritual de Kuwabara, pero tengo otro truco ideal * Dice serio Hiei empezando a rodear de llamas rojas ambos puños cerrados mientras Garlford observa serio y estudioso.

– ¡ENSATSU RENGOKU SHOU! * Grita Hiei el nombre de su técnica dándole varios puñetazos llameantes rápidos que usaban el fuego del mundo humano a la barrera varias veces a gran velocidad hasta finalmente terminar destruyéndola para sorpresa de los presentes.

–Me sorprendes al superar la barrera, pero eso no significa que debas sentirte ganador, ya he lidiado con otros demonios que han roto esa barrera, pero que terminaron muertos con mi habilidad con la espada, y tú no serás la excepción * Dice serio y desafiante Galford de vuelta poniéndose en guardia sosteniendo su espada en su funda.

–Cuidado con lo que dices viejo, porque tú también puedes terminar como esa barrera * Dice Hiei serio y desafiante sacándose su abrigo para arrojarlo al suelo, y luego también sosteniendo su espada en su funda, ambos se preparan para iniciar su combate de verdad con el manejo de espadas creando tensión en el ambiente con ambos mirándose seriamente con rivalidad.

**Fin de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=WyvylIGaHR4&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=48**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=TkAJ8E990Wc**** }**

En eso Galford saca su espada preparándose para atacar intentando cortar a Hiei a una gran velocidad imposible de ver por el ojo ordinario, pero Hiei lo bloquea y en eso ambos empiezan a chocar espadas a una súper velocidad desapareciendo y apareciendo de la vista de los presentes, los que observaban quedaban en shock al ver semejante velocidad entre ambos espadachines. Ambos se lazaban varias cortadas rápidas chocando con sus hojas varias veces hasta que se alejaron uno del otro, en eso tanto el lado derecho del rostro de Hiei como el mismo lado del de Galford tenían leves heridas de cortada.

–No lo haces mal viejo, eres mejor oponente que ese monstruo * Dice con una sonrisa al estilo badas Hiei limpiándose la herida de la cara.

–Lo mismo digo, es más que obvio por qué ni los elfos ni los demonios caídos que enfrentaste pudieron vencerte, después de 30 años alguien pudo llegar a herirme * Dice Galford también con una sonrisa desafiante también limpiándose la herida.

–Pero lamento decirte que tú no estás a mi nivel, si te hubiera enfrentado meses atrás, no dudo que hubieras sido un adversario más complicado de vencer, pero ahora no podrás * Dice Hiei serio y confiado.

–No me subestimes * Dice Galford lanzándose de vuelta con intención de cortarlo, pero moviéndose aleatoriamente en distintas direcciones, pero Hiei no perdía la calma, hasta que Galford apareció a su costado izquierdo aunque Hiei previendo su movimiento lanza una cortada hacia allí, pero Galford logró esquivar el corte quedándose Hiei expuesto cortándolo de lleno Galford para horror de Shera y Rem.

– ¡Hiei! * Gritan Shera preocupada con lágrimas.

–Se acabó * Dice Galford sonriendo satisfactoriamente cuando de repente para su shock Hiei simplemente se desvaneció.

**Fin de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=TkAJ8E990Wc**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=2wYPiNJcXFY&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=16**** }**

– ¡¿Qué?! * Dijo en shock Galford.

– ¿Qué se acabó? * Decía Hiei seriamente apareciendo a metros de él aliviando a Shera y Rem.

– ¡Imposible! ¡¿Eso fue magia de ilusión?! * Dice sorprendido Garlford.

–No, solo es una habilidad llamada Sak Zuk Kage, cuando uso una velocidad extrema con mi poder youki puedo dejar una imagen residual de mí mismo haciéndole creer a mi oponente que me ha vencido, Galford, si me pongo serio tú no podrás seguirme el ritmo * Dice serio Hiei molestando a Garlford.

– ¡Miserable! * Dice Galford en voz alta lanzándose de nuevo al ataque hacia Hiei, pero esta vez este hace lo propio, y finalmente ambos se cruzaron aterrizando al lado opuesto del otro dándole la espalda con la espada hacia el frente quedando ambos con una mirada seria, de repente se vio en el hombro izquierdo de Hiei una herida leve de cortada preocupando a las chicas, sin embargo en Galford empezaron a aparecer varias heridas de cortadas en todo su cuerpo no letal, pero que lo hirieron suficiente para hacerlo escupir sangre y hacerlo caer de espaldas al suelo soltando su espada fuera de combate, Galford había sido derrotado generando sorpresa en sus hombres, mientras Alicia mira con la boca abierta esto ampliando sus ojos al ver como vencieron a su superior.

**Fin de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=2wYPiNJcXFY&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=16**** }**

–"El combate fue corto, pero este tipo demostró ser más fuerte que aquel demonio lagarto, aquella chica demonio Eldergard y ese dragón de 4 cabezas, pero tuvo la mala suerte de enfrentarme ahora que soy muy fuerte" * Dice serio Hiei en su mente tocando la herida leve de su hombro.

– ¿N-No vas a dar el golpe de gracia? * Pregunta serio y adolorido Galford, y en eso Hiei voltea a mirar a Shera quien pone rostro de preocupación, pero de nuevo voltea hacia Garlford.

–Yo hago lo que se me da la gana, y no me apetece acabarte, te dejaré vivo solo por capricho, y como gané la apuesta, de tu parte no habrá ni guerra, ni secuestro de Shera ni nada de esa mierda * Dice Hiei serio dándole la espalda y retirándose.

–Un momento, Hiei no sé qué eres ni de dónde vienes, no eres de confianza, por lo tanto mandaré a vigilarte temporalmente, el trato era por Shera, no por ti por lo que haremos eso por precaución, y quien va a vigilarte será Alicia* Dice serio y adolorido Garlford.

–Me da igual * Dice Hiei con tonto apático.

–Si Señor Galford, haré lo que pueda, por favor lleven al señor feudal para que lo atiendan y que ayude a curar sus heridas * Dice firmemente Alicia asintiendo los soldados llevándose a su líder.

–"Hiei Jaganshi, que adversario tan terrible es, y lo peor es que siento que se contuvo, pudo haberme matado si hubiera usado todo su poder" * Dice serio Galford en su mente mientras se lo llevan.

Por su parte Hiei se dirige hacia Celsior quien estaba intentando incorporarse.

–Ya viste que no estoy ni de su lado ni de nadie, ellos no van a hacer esa guerra estúpida, y tú dile a tu gente que tampoco ellos lo hagan, llévale los pedazos de la rata inmunda degenerada que quería hacerle algo inmundo a su propia hermana como recado de advertencia de que si insisten en su dichosa guerra, todos ustedes terminarán así como Keera, empezando por los que encabecen una eventual absurda guerra. Porque no les permitiré llegar ni a la entrada de este lugar para matarlos. Shera ya decidió que no va a ir, así que no desperdicien su vida a lo tonto, y dejen que ella vuelva cuando se le dé la gana, he perdonado dos oposiciones de su parte, no habrá una tercera vez * Dice Hiei seriamente, mientras Celsior lo mira en silencio apretando los dientes para luego mirar resignado al suelo mientras Hiei se va siendo seguido por Alicia, y luego tanto Celsior como el resto de los elfos se pondrían de pie al solo haber estado inconscientes y decidieron retirarse llevando los restos y el mensaje de Hiei.

Y así Hiei, Alicia, Shera y Rem fueron de vuelta a la posada con estas últimas sintiéndose aliviadas de que Hiei venciera a Garlford.

* * *

**/Cuarto de Rem, Hiei y Shera de la Posada/**

Los 4 están reunidos en el cuarto.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=3KrtIVp98eM&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=3**** }**

–Mi nombre es Alicia Cristella y soy una caballero femenino * Dice Alicia presentándose cortésmente.

–Yo soy Rem Gallileu * Dice presentándose cortésmente.

–Yo soy Shera L. Greenwood, un placer * Dice Shera con una leve sonrisa.

Hiei por su parte se sienta en el suelo ignorando a Alicia cerrando sus ojos relajado.

–Lamento todos los problemas que el señor feudal Galford les ha ocasionado * Dice a modo de disculpas y con tristeza Alicia agachando la cabeza.

–No te preocupes, todo quedó solucionado y no hay porque guardar rencores * Dice sonriendo Shera.

–Sí, la guerra ha sido evitada, y eso es lo que importa * Dice sonriendo levemente Rem.

–Muchas Gracias, ustedes son muy amables, aunque se me ordenó vigilar en lo posible a Hiei, también cuidaré de ustedes en mis posibilidades, daré todo de mí y espero que nos llevemos bien * Dice sonriendo Alicia.

–Por supuesto, y pues pienso que ser una caballero femenino es algo asombroso y requiere mucho esfuerzo para enfrentarse al sexismo * Dice Rem sonriendo.

–Sí, generalmente solo hay hombres en esa profesión * Dice Shera sonriendo y sorprendida.

–Es cierto que como mujer hubieron complicaciones y que tengo mucho que aprender, pero seguiré esforzándome * Dice con determinación Alicia.

–Por cierto joven Rem, también parece que algo le preocupa constantemente ¿no? * Dice sonriendo Alicia.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? * Pregunta Rem algo temerosa de que se descubra su secreto, pero esa pregunta llamó la atención de Hiei.

–Perdone mi intromisión, es solo que siendo usted una invocadora habilidosa no trabaja para nadie * Dice sonriendo Alicia.

–Ya veo, tiene sentido * Dice Rem con rostro de preocupación.

–Si necesita ayuda con eso puede pedírmela, mi objetivo es resolver los problemas de Ciudad Faltra, y ayudo a gente que carga con un sufrimiento oculto como el de usted joven Rem* Dice sonriendo con determinación Alicia, pero su actitud de alguna forma llamó más la atención de Hiei.

–Gracias por eso, por ahora aceptaré tus sentimientos * Dice sonriendo levemente Rem asintiendo Alicia y luego dirigió su mirada a Shera.

– ¡Joven Shera, usted es fuerte, y sé que sabrá reponerse a las dificultades para con su luz hacer felices a las personas! * Dice con una sonrisa de determinación Alicia.

–Muchas Gracias por esas palabras, me sirven de mucho * Dice sonriendo emocionada Shera.

–"¿Qué acaso son ciegas? Esa chica está usando una cuartada, incluso sin mi jagan puedo percibir su oscuridad, y con mi jagan con más razón, creo que trama algo, de hecho cuando luché contra Galford me miró de una forma extraña" * Dice serio Hiei en su mente sospechando de Alicia.

–Joven Demonio Hiei, Mi Gratitud hacia usted será eterno, por evitar que los caídos ataquen a Faltra, y por evitar una guerra * Dice Alicia inclinándose cortésmente.

–Yo no protejo a nadie, solo enfrento a cualquiera que me desafíe o moleste, o me parezca interesante como oponente * Dice Hiei sin mirarla con tono apático.

–Aun así aunque me ordenaron vigilarlo, también haré lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudarlo * Dice Alicia con determinación, pero Hiei aburrido decidió no responder.

–Bueno yo iré a acomodarme en otra habitación que me dieron * Dice Alicia sonriendo.

–Vamos, iré a ayudarte a desempacar * Dice sin emoción Rem y Alicia asiente yendo juntos fuera de la habitación dejando solos a Hiei con Shera.

**Fin de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=3KrtIVp98eM&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=3**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=caUZGVrLdxc&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=26**** }**

Ambos se quedaron un buen tiempo hasta que Shera habló.

–Lamento haberte dicho esas palabras tan duras y tratarte de lo peor a pesar de que como dijo Galford, tú solo me ayudaste * Dice Shera triste.

–Yo solo hice lo que quise, Keera era un enemigo que consideré que no merecía piedad, por eso lo destruí * Dijo Hiei tercamente volteando su rostro hacia un costado.

–De hecho, mencionaste ciertas cosas como tu hermana Yukina y Tarukane, y los hechos que pasaron entre ustedes * Dijo Shera triste.

–Admito que perdí la paciencia y revelé información de más sobre mí, pero no tengo interés de hablar de ello * Dice Hiei serio.

–Lo sé, sé que mi actitud te hizo perder la paciencia, tu y yo tenemos diferentes formas de pensar, ya que yo soy incapaz de desear la muerte a nadie por más que lo odie o me haya hecho daño, llámame tonta, pero mi corazón es así y no puedo cambiarlo * Dice Shera triste.

–Y yo no cambiaré tampoco mi parecer, cuando un sujeto realmente entra en mi consideración para matar, principalmente por ser una rata asquerosa no dudaré en cercenarlo, a los que le perdonó la vida lo hago por capricho y porque no me apetece matarlo, como fue con Galford y el resto de los Elfos * Dice Hiei serio.

–Lo sé, aun así quiero quedarme contigo, no quiero volver a Greenwood o quedarme sola, quiero estar a tu lado Hiei ¿puedes dejarme seguir contigo? * Pregunta con ojos suplicantes a lo que Hiei da un suspiro.

–Ya que, no voy a cambiarte y tú no vas a cambiarme, que así sea * Dice serio Hiei a lo que Shera empieza a derramar lágrimas.

– ¡Gracias Hiei! * Dice con lágrimas de emoción Shera.

–"Definitivamente se parece a Yukina" * Dice Hiei volteándose y sonriendo para sí mismo.

Y así finalmente Hiei y Shera hicieron las paces pudiendo seguir con esta alianza.

**Fi de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=caUZGVrLdxc&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=26**** }**

* * *

**/Mas Tarde en la Noche/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=NISYqP3LvBA&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=42**** }**

Casi todos en La Posada de la Tranquilidad estaban dormidos menos Alicia quien tenía una sonrisa algo perturbadora en su rostro siendo muy distinto al que venía mostrando.

–Hiei Jaganshi, un demonio en toda la regla, cercenó sin piedad a ese elfo como debe de ser * Dice con sonrojo y una mirada perturbada Alicia.

–Según me informó mi aliada, también mató a Galluk y sus compañeros, es un demonio que sigue sus propios deseos, claramente no es algo un héroe, simplemente es un personaje caprichoso * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa Alicia.

–No le importa nadie más que sí mismo, él no mató a los caídos para proteger a los humanos, lo hizo porque ellos lo retaron primero * Dice sonriendo con malicia Alicia.

–Pero aun así ponerse del lado de esas dos no es bueno, ellas solo frenan la oscuridad que Hiei puede mostrar, pero de eso seguramente se encargará el otro gran ser oscuro que cuando despierte teñirá la humanidad de sangre * Dice con una sonrisa macabra y sonrojo Alicia.

–Oh, qué bello sería que cualquiera de los dos, o mejor aún, los dos causen caos en la humanidad corrupta * Dice con una sonrisa perturbada y sonrojo Alicia demostrando que lo que aparenta no es lo que es realmente y Hiei tiene razón en sus sospechas.

En eso alguien tocó la puerta de su cuarto y al abrirla Alicia puso un rostro de sorpresa al ver quien era.

– ¡¿Paladín Saddler?! * Dice sorprendida Alicia.

–Hola Señorita Cristella * Dice sonriendo serenamente un hombre con una impresión aguda similar a la de una herramienta, lleva una profunda malla escarlata en su cuerpo, tiene varias espadas en su poder, dos espadas en cada uno de los lados derechos e izquierdos de su cintura, y dos más en su cintura para un total de 6 espadas largas, además de una daga fija en su cinturón, a pesar de su apariencia que parece que está en tiempos de guerra, su sonrisa aparenta ser la de una buen persona.

– ¿Qué lo trae por aquí en Faltra? * Pregunta sonriendo cálidamente Alicia.

–Fui enviado por su majestad por un asunto relacionado a los seguidores del Rey Demonio, ya que el sumo sacerdote Lumachina reveló una profecía de que hay indicios de la Reina Demonio Krebsklum en estos lugares y vine aquí a investigar como Paladin, y pues el Rey me ordenó informarle a usted para el caso de que haya falta una eventual colaboración de su parte como caballero * Dice sonriendo serenamente el llamado Saddler.

– ¿Resurrección del Rey Demonio Krebsklum? Entiendo, colaboraré con usted cuando me lo pida, ya que después de todo trabajo por la paz * Dice cortésmente Alicia.

–Eso es bueno escucharlo, porque yo también soy amante de la paz, por eso en una aldea del sur que estaba llena de seguidores del Rey Demonio, los aldeanos felizmente encontraron la salvación y ahora están en completa paz * Dice felizmente Saddler.

–"El método de los caballeros santos como él es la tortura y genocidio, seguramente todos los de esa aldea fueron masacrado solo por pequeñas sospechas suyas sin ninguna evidencia concreta, no me importa en lo absoluto que maten humanos, pero este sujeto puede complicar mis planes si me descuido solo un poco" * Dice en su mente molesta Alicia.

–Ya veo, pues como le dije, lo ayudaré en cuanto me lo indique * Dice cortésmente Alicia.

–Le agradezco por eso, ahora debo retirarme, que descanse bien * Dice sonriendo Saddler a lo que Alicia asiente cortésmente.

**Fin de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=NISYqP3LvBA&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=42**** }**

* * *

**/Días Después, Noche de la Liberación de Krebsklum, Cima de la Torre de la Lluvia de las Estrellas /**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=PqS0sChXagc&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=34**** }**

Eran los 9 de la noche y tal como acordaron con Hiei quien les habló de esto a las demás incluyendo a Alicia ya que no tenía caso ocultárselo fueron al lugar indicado por Eldergard que fue donde Hiei apareció por primera vez en este mundo, y efectivamente allí se encontraba Eldergard y pues todos estaban en la cima de la Torre frente a un altar de piedra, y siendo Luna Llena.

Cuando Rem confirmó eso Shera se disculpó por no saberlo prometiendo apoyarla, lo mismo que Alicia a lo que Rem agradeció emocionada, pero ahora están aquí con Eldergard y la hora de la verdad llegó.

–Finalmente ustedes llegar * Decía Eldergard seria quien sostenía una lanza en su mano derecha.

Rem y Shera estaban nerviosas debido a que sabían que Eldergard fue hasta hace poco una enemiga de Faltra a quien Hiei venció, por otro lado extrañamente Alicia permanecía calmada mientras Hiei mostraba una expresión apática.

–Le dijimos a esta chica caballero que enviaron para vigilarme, la verdad a mí me da igual ya que si dice algo o no me importa una mierda * Dice Hiei en tono apático.

–No tener importancia, Maou-sama resucitar, y eso es lo que importar * Dice seria Eldergard.

– ¿Y cómo liberaremos a Krebskulm? * Pregunta Hiei serio.

–El ritual deber ser realizado por ti al ser un ser maligno y poderoso, y la portadora del sello del Maou, esa chica pantera * Dice seriamente Eldelgard.

– ¿Y en que consiste ese dichoso ritual? * Pregunta Hiei serio.

–El ser maligno poderoso deber introducir una gran cantidad de poder demoniaco en el interior del portador, y dicha energía deber ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper el sello, el tipo de energía demoniaca más adecuada sería una que contenga el elemento fuego, no importa si es magia o cualquier tipo de energía con tal de que provenga de un ser oscuro * Dice seria Eldergard.

–No suena tan difícil, yo cumplo con todas esas características * Dice Hiei serio.

–Además el ser oscuro deber poseer la capacidad de alguna forma poder ver el flujo de energía tanto del sello como del Maou en el interior del portador * Dice seria Eldergard.

–También tengo eso, con mi tercer ojo puedo verlo * Dice Hiei quitándose la banda que poseía en su frente revelando su Jagan.

–Entonces la chica pantera acostarse en el altar y empezar * Dice Eldergard seria.

Rem estaba algo nerviosa y con sus dos manos agarró la mano izquierda de Hiei quien miró serio esto.

–Hiei, me cuesta confiar en seres demoníacos como ella, pero es necesario hacer el ritual para extraer a la Reina Demonio, no sé si me salvaré o no, pero lo más importante es derrotar a Krebskulm, y tengo fe en que tú puedes lograrlo * Dice con una sonrisa Rem.

–Si mueres será porque eras débil, y si vives será porque tienes algo de fortaleza, y yo solo pienso en tener un adversario a mi altura en ese ser, y por supuesto pienso derrotarlo * Dice Hiei seriamente y Rem esperanzada le suelta su mano.

– ¿Cómo voy a verter mi poder en ella? * Pregunta serio Hiei.

–Pon tu dedo índice izquierdo hacia esta parte de ella y acercarla allí, allí introducirás tu energía demoniaca* Decía Eldergard sorprendiendo a Hiei y sonrojando levemente a Rem, y es que debía acercar su dedo índice izquierdo muy cerca de la zona más íntima de Rem.

Hiei sin dudarlo puso su dedo en esa posición, y en eso Eldergard hacía varios sellos de manos al estilo de los ninja que lo hizo por unos 30 segundos hasta que apuntó sus manos entre el dedo de Hiei y la zona de la parte intima de Rem (por si lo preguntan, no, Rem no se quitó nada)

**Fin de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=PqS0sChXagc&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=34**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=DjgAAZGjzG0&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=37**** }**

–Ahora, tú acumular la mayor cantidad de energía demoniaca de fuego que puedas * Dice seria Eldergard y Hiei empezó a acumular su youki de fuego rojo en su dedo, y la energía que a medida que acumulaba, gracias a la magia de ritual de Eldergard iba siendo absorbido por el interior de Rem quien gemía en una sensación de mezclas de dolor y éxtasis.

– ¡Nya! E-El poder de Hiei está entrando en mi interior * Decía Rem hablando apenas y con sonrojo, por su parte Hiei en su interior esperaba con ansias esto.

–"Hasta ahora no he tenido ni un rival que esté a mi altura aquí, ven Krebskulm y demuéstrame el poder gigantesco que según dicen tú posees, comprobemos que puedes hacer contra el Dragón Negro" * Dice Hiei serio en su mente.

Shera y Alicia miraban expectantes, pero con esta última no pudiendo ocultar sus grandes ansias.

La formación mágica que se dibujó en los alrededores flotó arriba en un color blanco azulado, incluso en el altar en el que Rem estaba acostada, había patrones finos y las cartas estaban empaquetadas y escritas.

Hiei quien ahora usaba su Jagan con su visión espiritual buscaba en el interior de Rem el poder de Krebskulm para destruir el sello y liberarla mientras su youki de fuego del mundo de los humanos se iba vertiendo allí mientras Rem seguía gimiendo.

–"¡Lo encontré! Esa energía púrpura oscura, cuyas propiedades son parecidas al jouki, esa es Krebskulm, debo enfocarme más e introducir más poder para romper ese maldito sello" * Dice Hiei serio y ansioso en su mente.

– ¡Hyah! * Grita Rem al gemir sonrojada.

– ¡¿Rem se está quemando?! * Pregunta preocupada en voz alta Shera.

–No, por lo que veo con la magia de Eldergard, la energía de fuego va directamente al sello del Maou sin herir a Rem * Dice seria Alicia tranquilizando a Shera.

–Tendrás que soportar esto Rem, como te dije, si eres débil morirás, y si eres algo fuerte vivirás * Dice serio Hiei con sudor en su cara.

–Lo re-resistiré * Dice Rem hablando dificultosamente con determinación.

–"Muy bien, usaré todo mi youki de fuego del mundo humano, eso quiere decir que para luchar contra Krebsklum no habrá más opción que usar las llamas del Dragón Negro" * Dice serio Hiei en su mente introduciendo más y más youki en Rem.

– ¡HYAAAAAAAH! * Grita Rem al gemir con sonrojo dejando caer algo de saliva de su boca y de repente se escuchó un sonido como si cristales se rompieran, era del sello rompiéndose y de él, así como del propio interior de Rem salió un torbellino purpura oscuro brillante que contenía una energía demoniaca poderosa rodeada de electricidad, Hiei quitó su dedo y dejó de imbuir su youki en Rem respirando agitadamente, mientras Rem estaba completamente si fuerzas y extremadamente agotada estando muy débil.

–Ya vino, finalmente ese ser apareció * Dice Hiei con una sonrisa desafiante.

–Ufuuuuu Ufuuuuu Gana Hiei * Dice Rem debilitada, pero sonriendo un poco.

– ¿Y tú, no te vas a morir por esto verdad? * Pregunta Hiei serio.

–Solo estoy sin fuerzas, pero no moriré ni me apartaré de ti * Dice sonriendo débilmente Rem.

–Lo que sea * Dice Hiei serio empezando a desprenderse del vendaje de su brazo derecho mientras miraba hacia donde estaba el torbellino el cual se alejó levemente de ellos.

Shera y Alicia fueron a socorrer a Rem, mientras Eldergard observaba con una sonrisa abriendo la boca.

– ¡Jajajajaja Maou-sama regresar para destruir humanidad! * Dice riendo con locura Eldergard.

–"¡Si, si, es lo que estuve esperando toda mi vida, este reino será limpiado de la basura, los humanos y razas caerán, y se postrarán ante el nuevo orden de Krebskulm!" * Dice en su mente con una sonrisa maliciosa amplia Alicia imaginando a una gran figura demoníaca femenina sentada en un trono mientras los políticos que gobiernan Liferia incluyendo al Rey eran ejecutados por los demonios quienes les clavaban sus armas afiladas creando un gran charco de sangre al mismo tiempo que humano que humanos y razas se inclinaban ante dicha figura demoníaca que era la versión imaginada de Krebskulm de Alicia.

–"¡Jejeje, eso va a pasar, claro que va a pasar!" * Dice sonriendo ampliamente Alicia.

Mientras Hiei se desprendió del vendaje de su brazo mostrando la figura del dragón negro del mundo de los demonios de su mundo, luego se quitó y arrojó su abrigo al suelo preparándose para luchar.

– ¡Seas lo que seas, solo regresaste para que yo te envíe al otro mundo, te pondré a prueba con mi dragón negro, el Jao Ensatsu Kokuryuha! * Dice en voz alta con una sonrisa desafiante y bestial al estilo badas Hiei y en eso un aura oscura poderosa empezaba a envolver a Hiei, y esto también llamó la atención de los presentes.

– ¿Hi-Hiei? * Decía sorprendida y débilmente Rem.

–"¡Él también tiene un gran poder, ni cuando luchó contra Galford mostró algo así!" * Dice sorprendida Alicia.

– ¡No cabe duda de que Hiei es muy fuerte, pero miren allá, lo que salió de Rem se está solidificando!* Dice sorprendida y temerosa Shera ya que el torbellino oscuro al principio era solo energía, pero que ahora empezaba a tomar forma sólida que podría ser la revelación de su verdadera apariencia.

Un torso gigantesco, iba tomando forma siendo largo y estrecho que se parecía a una serpiente, luego se iba formando la cabeza que poseía dos cuernos curvados surgieron de ella. Ojos rojos y brillantes. Dos, cuatro, incluso en el centro de la cabeza, la superficie era de un color negro brillante, y daba la impresión de ser una superficie bastante dura pareciéndose a la de un insecto. Las manos y las piernas crecieron, con la silueta convirtiéndose en algo que podría llamarse humanoide con tres metros de altura con un total de 5 ojos brillantes rojos en su rostro, dos de cada lado y uno en el centro.

Desde la zona de su espalda, gigantescas alas de luz surgieron y se extendieron como si estuviera tratando de alcanzar el cielo. Incluso se extendieron a los lados. Las deslumbrantes alas ligeras aletearon.

Esta era la aparición del Maou Krebskulm quien aparentemente empezaba a reírse, oyéndose la voz de una mujer cuya risa se oía como un chillido agudo que sacudía los tímpanos de quienes estaban en ese lugar, especialmente Shera quien con sus grandes orejas tiene los oídos muy desarrollados.

– ¡OaAOAA! ¡Maou-sama ha revivido! *Grita Eldergart estando muy emocionado mientras levanta sus manos.

–Imbécil, yo que tú no estaría riendo tanto * Dice Hiei con una sonrisa desafiante al estilo badas preparando su dragón negro, él también estaba emocionado por enfrentar a este oponente como pocas veces lo ha estado.

De parte de Krebskulm se escuchaba el rugido de una bestia, haciéndose sentir como un verdadero ser demoníaco.

– ¡Esto es peligroso, si revive definitivamente no es bueno, aunque por otra parte Hiei también es fuerte! * Dice temerosa Shera.

Hiei por su parte ya estaba listo para atacar con su terrible técnica.

– ¡Prepárate, recibe esto! ¡Jao Ensat…! * Iba a gritar Hiei el nombre de su técnica, pero sin embargo se detuvo al escuchar de donde estaba Krebskulm el sonido '¡Bashuuuu!' siendo el sonido como si se le saliera el aire a un globo que dejó sorprendido a Hiei con la boca abierta.

**Fin de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=DjgAAZGjzG0&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=37**** }**

Y la sorpresa de Hiei era porque la figura de Krebskulm se encogió notablemente, tanto que era más bajo que el propio Hiei, incluso más que la propia Rem, esto dejó en shock a Hiei, de una forma que se podría decir hasta cómica.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=W_yfN_1xZXU&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=19**** }**

– ¿Eh? * Decía Hiei con un rostro cómico de shock y esto también dejó muy sorprendidos a los demás.

– ¿Una niña? * Se preguntaba Hiei en shock cómico.

Krebskulm se había convertido en una pequeña. En su cabeza, tenía cuernos curvos como los de una cabra. Sus ojos eran de un color púrpura que era similar a la amatista, y su cabello rubio creció hasta las rodillas.

Lo que ella usaba era un vestido con volantes, pero sus hombros y estómago eran visibles, hasta el punto que hubiera sido lascivo si ella no fuera alguien de tan infantil apariencia. Ella era una chica más pequeña que Rem, y tenía un amuleto parecido al de un animal pequeño. Sus orejas eran largas como las de un elfo, y de su trasero, había una cola colgando y dando vueltas, y en su boca se le veía saliendo un par de tiernos colmillos.

La pequeña Krebskulm bajó en un lugar donde el borde de la torre era más alto, se cruzó de brazos y miró a su alrededor

– ¿Esto es una broma? * Se pregunta Hiei molesto.

– ¡Ku Ku Ku, fueron los que despertaron a Maou de su sueño, los felicito! * Dice sonriendo Krebsklum con una voz dulce y normal.

–"¡Esto es una mierda, ni siquiera su voz o forma de hablar suena amenazante!" * Dice Hiei molesto.

– ¡Maou-sama, por fin ha revivido, Eldergard estar feliz! * Dice Eldergard sonriendo a lo que Krebskulm asintió.

– ¿Y tú quién eres? * Pregunta curiosa Krebsklum.

–Eldergard, yo llamarme Eldergart * Dice cortésmente Eldergartd

–Entiendo ¡Umu! Por el revivir a Maou, será muy elogiada por ello, nanodesu * Dice sonriendo Krebsklum.

–"Además habla de una forma muy estúpida " * Dice Hiei molesto en su mente.

–Oye, creo que te veo más preparada para que vayas a una guardería, a que te dediques a destruir a la humanidad * Dice Hiei con su mirada apática característica a lo que Krebsklum pasó a enfocar su mirada en él.

– ¿Y tú quién eres pequeño? * Pregunta curiosa Krebsklum.

–Soy Hiei, me dicen Hiei Jaganshi, y tú eres más pequeña * Dice Hiei molesto a lo que Krebskulm se mira a sí misma.

–Sí, pero aun así tú sigues pequeño * Dijo de forma relajada Krebskulm molestando a Hiei(Lo siento Hiei, pero las lolis saben también hacer un turn down for what, XD)

–"Esta pequeña se hace la graciosa, ¿Realmente es el gran ser que todos temen por aquí?" * Dice Hiei molesto en su mente.

–Seré directo contigo, soy quien te revivió y también quien puede mandarte al otro mundo * Dice Hiei serio y desafiante a lo que Krebskulm sonríe con malicia.

–Fufun, ese poder demoniaco con una energía diferente que posees. El que despertó a Maou fuiste tú nanodesu. Umu umu. Te noto muy seguro por lo que, ¡Como recompensa, te enseñaré lo que es el miedo a un Maou! ¿Qué tipo de miedo debería utilizar, matarte brutalmente?* Dice Krebsklum en voz alta esto último empezando a rodearse de una poderosa energía demoniaca a pesar de tener un cuerpo tan pequeño llamando la atención de Hiei.

–"Parece que no es tan inofensiva como aparenta y tiene un gran poder, aunque siendo sinceros, el poder que demostró por unos instantes cuando revivió antes de tomar esta forma infantil era claramente más grande, parece que por alguna razón no puede recurrir a todo su poder" * Dice serio Hiei en su mente quien por cierto aún se rodea del aura negra que serviría para formar al dragón de fuego negro preparándose para atacar con él, pero de repente Krebskulm puso una expresión facial tierna de dudas dejando de emitir esa poderosa aura para extrañes y consternación de Hiei.

**Fin de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=W_yfN_1xZXU&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=19**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=3KrtIVp98eM**** }**

– ¿Y ahora qué? * Pregunta Hiei molesto empezando a hartarse.

–Tenía un montón de hechizos fuertes, destructivos y dañinos, pero no vienen a mi memoria, mis habilidades no aparecen en mi mente, y se supone que tenía muchas * Dice Krebskulm dubitativa para mayor molestia de Hiei.

–"Me está empezando a hartar esta mocosa supuesta Reina Demonio" * Dice Hiei empezando a molestarse y perder la paciencia.

–Lo único que falta es que salgas con que olvidaste por completo como pelear * Dice Hiei en tono apático molestando a Krebsklum.

– ¡Eei, claro que no! ¡Basta de esto! Voy a quemar todo hasta que no quede nada, ¡Nada! Ese tipo de cosas, son las que hace un Maou ¿verdad? * Dice Krebskulm primero molesta, pero luego dubitativa.

–"¡¿Pero qué mierda le pasa, acaso tiene amnesia o es estúpida, como rayos espera que el enemigo le diga lo que debe de hacer?! ¡Definitivamente en este caso las apariencias no engañan del todo, es una mocosa!" * Dice Hiei en su mente con una expresión cómica de disgusto.

– ¡Ese tipo de cosas es algo que no se debe hacer! * Grita Shera preocupada para mayor disgusto del propio Hiei.

–"Como golpe de gracia de lo decepcionante de esta Reina Demonio, solo falta que tome enserio las palabras de esta Elfa ingenua" * Dice Hiei molesto en su mente.

– ¿Entonces no debería hacer eso nanodesu? Bien entonces ¿Qué debería hacer nanodesu? No recuerdo nada * Dice dubitativa Krebskulm para consternación de Hiei, la propia Shera que dijo eso quedó estupefacta así como Eldergard, Alicia y Rem.

– ¡¿Maou-sama detenida por las palabras de alguien de las razas?! ¡Ser incorrecto! * Dice en voz alta molesta y preocupada Eldergard.

–Sin embargo ¿Si alguien dice que no se debe hacer algo, no debería detenerme? * Dice dubitativa Krebskulm para mayor shock de todos allí.

– ¡¿Qué?! * Preguntó consternada Eldergard.

–El Maou es uno que debe destruir las razas ¡¿No es así?! * Preguntó molesta Alicia.

– ¿Nn? Pues se siente como si así fuera, aunque, no sé * Dice dubitativa Krebskulm.

– ¿¡Que está pasando!? Siempre pensé que era extraño. ¡¿Por qué, por qué El Maou mata gente de las distintas Razas!? El ser demoníaco posee territorio, y aunque viven sin ninguna necesidad de las tierras, no debería haber ventaja o desventaja en la confrontación. ¡¿Cuál es tu objetivo?! * Dice Rem en voz alta con preocupación siendo sostenida por Shera.

–A lo que voy es ¡¿Por qué matas a la gente de las razas?! * Pregunta preocupada Rem.

– ¿Ugh? Bueno, la verdad no tengo idea * Dice Krebskulm dubitativa.

–Entonces eso significa que no hay razón para que mates a las razas, o sea a la humanidad ¿correcto? * Pregunta Rem con determinación.

–En ese caso te lo ruego ¡Por favor no inicies una masacre a la gente de este mundo, hacer eso solo traería conflictos y sufrimiento * Dice suplicante Rem.

– ¡También te ruego que te detengas, matar a la gente de forma desmedida solo traería una guerra llena de destrucción entre la humanidad y los demonios! * Dice también suplicante Shera para disgusto de Hiei, Eldergard y Alicia.

–Bueno, no recuerdo la razón para matar, así que estoy bien con eso, de acuerdo, no mataré * Dice sonriendo tiernamente Krebskulm y esto dejó felices a Rem y Shera, pero disgustados a Hiei, Eldergard y Alicia quienes estaban molestos por esto.

– ¡Pero si ese demonio de los 3 ojos insiste en matarme, tendré que quemarlo hasta la muerte! * Dice con una mirada hostil Krebskulm refiriéndose a Hiei, asustando a Rem y Shera.

Hiei iba a responder de forma hostil ante eso, pero Rem y Shera lo interrumpieron.

– ¡No te preocupes, Hiei no te matará, hasta ahora solo a matado a quienes lo desafiaron y molestaron! * Dice nerviosa Shera.

–Sí, Hiei puede tener carácter fuerte, pero no mataría a una niña que no desea luchar * Dice con una sonrisa nerviosa Rem mientras Hiei se molestaba con ellas.

–"Tontas, yo mataría a quien se me da la gana," * Dice serio y molesto Hiei.

–Fumu Entonces si no hay intención de matarme no hay porque luchar * Dice sonriendo tiernamente Krebskulm y estas palabras aliviaron a Shera y Rem, pero causó molestias en Eldergard y Alicia, así como una gran decepción en Hiei.

– ¡¿En serio el Maou no matará personas, eso es lo que estás diciendo?! * Pregunta en shock Alicia.

–Es porque no puedo recordar una razón para hacer eso. Incluso si mato a las personas, no llenarán mi vientre, nanodesu y Maou tendría hambre * Dice sonriendo relajada Krebskulm.

**Fin de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=3KrtIVp98eM**** }**

– ¡¿E-Eldergard, estás bien con eso?! *Pregunta estupefacta Alicia.

–Eldergard respetar la decisión de Maou-sama * Dice Eldergard a regañadientes.

– ¡¿Y tú Hiei?! * Dijo Alicia para preguntar, pero quedó en shock con lo que veía, y no solo ella, también Eldergard, Rem y Shera, el aura del dragón nunca dejó de rodear a Hiei, pero ahora está peor.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=vpoLBDVkhPQ&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=21****}**

–"¡Oh no! ¡Ahora que recuerdo una de las principales razones para ayudarnos es que él quería enfrentar a Krebskulm porque le dije que era alguien muy poderosa, pero al ver que por nuestras palabras Krebskulm perdió todo deseo de pelear, sumado a que no tiene su verdadero poder Hiei está furioso! * Dice Rem con miedo, lo mismo pasa con Shera quien recordó que Hiei puso esa misma mirada cuando masacró a su hermano, incluso Eldergard quien luchó contra él anteriormente no puede creer esta fuerza que posee.

–Si me lo preguntas Alicia te lo respondo, no, definitivamente no, me prometieron un oponente fuerte, que Krebskulm era un ser maligno y muy poderoso decían, pero no obtuvimos eso aquí, y para colmo no quiere pelear, y no puede acceder a su verdadero ser * Dice molesto Hiei, pero esa actitud gustaba bastante a Alicia.

–"Lo sabía, desde el momento en que lo vi matar sin piedad a ese asqueroso Elfo degenerado lo pude notar, Hiei no es ningún héroe ni alguien bondadoso, él vive para sí mismo, y es fuerte, cumple con las características de un verdadero demonio a diferencia de esta Krebskulm que perdió sus recuerdos, tal vez él pueda ayudarme con mi verdadero objetivo" * Dice sonriendo maliciosamente Alicia.

–Espera Hiei nosotras no quisimos * Iba a decir a modo de disculpas Rem, pero Hiei la interrumpe.

–Algún tonto va a pagar los platos rotos aquí * Dice Hiei con frialdad y casi todos estaban intimidados por esto, aunque Krebskulm miraba con interés y extrañes esto.

Pero en eso algo o alguien venía volando del cielo, era una sombra que obstruía la luz de la luna cayó casi al mismo tiempo. Un zumbido se escuchó. Era un búho blanco que tenía un solo cuerno grande creciendo de su cabeza. Sin embargo, el búho era enorme, probablemente tenía unos 10 metros de largo desde su cabeza la punta de la cola.

– ¡¿Qué es eso?! * Preguntaba sorprendida y en alerta Rem.

Era un Ser Demoníaco. El búho gigante aterrizó unos pasos por delante de donde estaba el grupo de Hiei.Y luego, comenzó a transformarse en una figura humana. Era un gigante musculoso que posee la cabeza de un búho. Solo teniendo una camisa fina para cubrir esos músculos que eran como una armadura, era una apariencia exterior que tenía intensidad.

– ¡¿Quién es él?! * Preguntaba temerosa Shera.

– ¿Eulerex porque está aquí? * Dice seria Eldergard(En el anime se llama Eulerex y en las novelas Ourou, le puse el del anime porque pensé que sería el más conocido para la mayoría al ver solo el anime XD).

El gigantesco búho se volvió hacia Krebskulm y se arrodilló.

–Maou-sama Felicidades por finalmente renacer * Dice serio y cortésmente Eulerex.

– ¿Quién eres tú? * Pregunta curiosa Krebskulm.

–Soy el demonio caído Eulerex, un veterano ser demoníaco que ha servido a distintas generaciones de Maous, y es un honor tener su presencia de vuelta aquí * Dice serio y cortés Eurelex.

–Gracias por el elogio * Dice sonriendo levemente Krebsklum.

–El Agradecimiento es de mi parte hacia usted, de hecho como ofrenda y sacrificio a su magnificencia, masacraré a todos estos mortales de aquí que ensucian el aire que usted respira, y el primero que va a caer, será Hiei Jaganshi * Dice Eulerex mirando seriamente a Hiei quien sonríe al estilo badas, Krebskulm luego de que Shera y Rem la convencieran de que eso no está bien iba a refutar, pero Hiei la interrumpiría.

– ¿Qué les parece? Apareció el tonto con el que podré desquitarme * Dice Hiei con una sonrisa al estilo badas y desafiante.

– ¿Tonto? Creo que eres excesivamente arrogante para ser un mocoso demonio, venciste a Gregore y a Eldergard con su facción, pero ellos no se comparan conmigo en nivel que a través de las generaciones me hice más y más fuerte * Dice seriamente y de forma desafiante Eulerex.

–Sí, recuerdo que Gregore te nombró como uno de los fuertes, pero te diré algo, escogiste el peor momento para venir aquí porque estoy de muy mal humor, y cuando estoy de mal humor nunca perdono la vida de mis oponentes, y tú eres el que servirá de sacrificio en honor a tu propia querida Maou * Dice Hiei burlonamente de forma seria.

–Me hiciste perder la paciencia, como quieras, serás el primero en morir * Dice serio y molesto Eulerex poniéndose en guardia luego de alejarse algo de Krebskulm estando a una distancia prudente de Hiei, ambos se observan seriamente con miras a iniciar el combate, pero Eulerex voltea nuevamente hacia Krebskulm.

–Antes, me gustaría que me brindara de su magia para demostrarle a este demonio ingenuo lo que es el terror Maou-sama * Dice serio Eulerex.

–Está bien * Dice Krebskulm calmadamente apuntando su mano izquierda hacia Eulerex y transfiriéndole magia, Shera iba a interrumpir esto, pero Hiei la detuvo al levantar su mano derecha y negar con la cabeza.

–Me siento fortalecido Maou-sama, le brindaré un verdadero espectáculo al matar a este individuo * Dice Eulerex serio a quien levemente le creció más los músculos.

–No importa si te hiciste más fuerte, aun así serás destruido * Dice con tono apático, serio y desafiante Hiei.

En eso Eulerex desaparece de la vista de todos y aparece frente a Hiei quien se ve sorprendido por su velocidad dándole un fuerte puñetazo derecho con mucha fuerza.

– ¡Bugh! * Dice Hiei con dolor escupiendo saliva mandándolo a volar hacia arriba para preocupación de Rem y Shera.

Pero en eso a gran velocidad Eulerex vuela hacia él, y al llegar en pleno aire empieza a darle varios puñetazos en la cara y abdomen.

– ¡Eres un tonto, pensaste que te subestimaría y no iría enserio desde el principio, yo no subestimo a mis rivales, especialmente si son demonios, solo les hago creer eso, toma esto! * Dice en voz alta Eulerex golpeándolo en el mentón mandándolo a volar más alto.

– ¡Recibe esto, LANZA DE CUARZO! * Grita Eulerex creando una lanza brillante de cuarzo y arrojándosela a Hiei impactando de lleno en su abdomen.

– ¡Buagh! * Dice dolor Hiei escupiendo sangre para mayor preocupación de Rem y Shera.

– ¡Aún no termino! ¡EXPLOSION DE CUARZO! * Grita Eulerex apuntando su mano derecha hacia la lanza cerrándola de golpe y esta explota con Hiei.

– ¡NO HIEI! * Gritan con lágrimas Shera y Rem, cuando el cuerpo envuelto en llamas azules por la explosión calló de gran altura hacia el suelo.

**Fin de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=vpoLBDVkhPQ&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=21****}**

– ¡Debemos bajar ahora! * Dice Alicia en voz alta quien carga a Rem, asintiendo las demás con Shera llevando el abrigo de Hiei en su hombro y de la mano a Krebskulm bajando a prisa por las escaleras de la torre con Eldergard yendo tras ellas, mientras Eulerex solo baja volando hacia la dirección donde cayó Hiei aterrizando cerca de allí, esperando a las demás para que pueda matar al resto de las que estaban con Hiei, y cuando llegaron él empezó a hablar.

–No era la gran cosa, seguramente estaba acostumbrado a que sus oponentes fuertes lo subestimen y no lo ataquen en serio a la primera, pero yo lo ataqué sin piedad y no le dejé hacer nada, esa es una estrategia básica de guerra, siempre golpea primero, con todas tus fuerzas y sin piedad * Dice seriamente Eulerex.

– ¡Hiei! * Dice con lágrimas Rem.

– ¡Esto no puede ser! * Decía con lágrimas Shera apretando el abrigo de Hiei con sus dos manos.

En eso Eulerex se arrodilló de nuevo mirando a Krebskulm quien se mostraba indiferente a la situación y calmada.

–Como puede ver Maou-sama, aquí tuvo el primer sacrificio para usted, eliminé a Hiei Jaganshi quien se atrevió a matar a muchos caídos que luchaban por usted, y ahora debo seguir con el resto de esas mortales que estaban con él * Dice Eulerex poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban ellas, pero Krebskulm interrumpiría su marcha.

– ¿Por qué vienes hacia acá, si lo que quieres es matar a ese Hiei? * Dice calmadamente Krebskulm dejando extrañado a Eulerex y al resto con su pregunta, pero en eso aquel aura negra ardiente que anteriormente rodeaba a Hiei, no solo continuaba rodeándolo, sino que se hizo más intensa.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=5yGHmYUF03g&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=20**** }**

Y Eulerex al voltear quedó en shock ya que rápidamente Hiei se puso de pie habiendo perdido su prenda que cubría la parte de arriba de su cuerpo quedando esa parte de su físico expuesto teniendo solo sus pantalones y sus calzados, Hiei tenía una herida donde fue atravezado, pero las quemaduras o la explosión no lograron dañarlo demasiado debido a que él es un demonio de fuego.

– ¡I-Imposible! * Dice en shock y con miedo Eulerex.

– ¡Hiei está vivo! * Dice alegre Shera.

– ¡Que alivio! * Dice emocionada Rem, mientras Alicia y Eldergard observaban sorprendidas como Hiei se para, e incluso libera ese poder después de recibir tal ataque.

– ¡Esos ataques estuvieron bien, tu velocidad es mejor a la de Galford, e incluso tienes bastante fuerza bruta, y por eso tendrás el honor de morir gracias al Jao Ensatsu Kokuryuha! * Dice Hiei en voz alta con una sonrisa desafiante al estilo badas generando el fuego negro del Makai en su mano

– ¿Jao Ensatsu Kokuryuha? * Pregunta Alicia curiosa y sorprendida.

–Hiei, no pensé que tenía algo tan poderoso que aún no mostró * Dice sorprendida Rem.

– ¡Que poder tan siniestro, mi nunca ver algo así en ningún caído! * Dice con nerviosismo Eldergard

–Hiei no puede ser vencido * Dice sorprendida Shera, por su parte Krebskulm quien estaba a su lado miraba a Hiei con interés.

– ¡No digas tonterías, aunque seas fuerte, tu técnica no me vencerá, esta vez te perforaré la cabeza, LANZA DE CUARZO! * Grita Eulerex quien se había elevado por los aires con sus alas, creando con su magia de vuelta la lanza para intentar con ello matar a Hiei, pero este ya tenía su respuesta.

– ¡AAAAAA! ¡JAO ENSATSU KOKURYUHA! * Grita Hiei en nombre de su mejor técnica, y de su mano derecha donde tenía tatuado el dragón negro, se generó el fuego negro del Makai tomando la forma de un gran dragón negro serpiente de llamas negras que se dirigía hacia Eulerex.

– ¡ROAAAAAAAR! * Ruge el dragón negro que al chocar contra la lanza de cuarzo de Eulerex lo convierte en cenizas dirigiéndose a gran velocidad hacia Eulerex, sin embargo aparecieron para para ponerse en el camino del dragón de las llamas negras, demonios serpientes y humanoides cabeza de lobos para intentar proteger a Eulerex al ser ellos parte de su facción, pero todos fueron consumidos por dichas llamas, y aun así él Dragón Negro del Makai estaba por llegar al demonio búho abriendo ampliamente su boca.

– ¡OH NOOOO UOOOOOOO! * Grita Eulerex con horror siendo impactado por el Dragón Negro que se lo lleva hacia tierra impactando al suelo provocando una gran quemadura en el mismo hasta que finalmente el dragón negro y todo el fuego negro en sí desaparecieron, dejando sin palabras a todas allí.

**Fin de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=5yGHmYUF03g&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=20**** }**

– ¿Dónde está, donde está Eulerex, acaso escapó? * Preguntaba en shock y temerosa Eldergard.

–Intentó algo parecido, pero El Dragón Negro fue más rápido y lo consumió por completo, mira allí, eso es lo que quedó de él * Dice Hiei fríamente y con terror Eldergard miró que en el suelo había algo parecido a una sombra, la sombra de Eulerex, pero no era ninguna sombra, era el propio Eulerex que fue quemado por completo, incluyendo sus cenizas, tanto que solo quedó una mancha con forma de su cuerpo en el suelo, Eulerex había muerto de forma brutal.

Por su parte Alicia ampliaba sus ojos sonriendo de forma perturbada.

–"¡Esto es siniestro y despiadado, es lo que debe ser un demonio, si tan solo Hiei usara este poder para mis planes, podríamos poner de cabeza a la humanidad!" * Dice Alicia sonriendo de forma perturbada habiendo disfrutado de la demostración de poder de Hiei.

–"¡¿Así nada más acabar con Eulerex y esos miembros de su facción?! ¡Esto causará un gran revuelo en el mundo de los caídos, Hiei estará en la mira de los Demonios Caídos por esto, al destruir uno de los caídos más fuertes!" * Dice en shock Eldergard.

– ¡Hiei lo logró! * Dice Shera feliz.

–Sí, Hiei, es difícil saber cómo piensa, pero destruyó a un demonio que pudo ser una gran amenaza * Dice Rem sonriendo serenamente.

–Oye, espero que no te enfades porque reduje a tu seguidor a nada, él vino a buscar su muerte desde el momento en que vino a alardear que iba a matarme, porque si tienes problemas con eso, solo dilo y lo arreglamos * Dice serio y desafiante Hiei, pero Krebskulm luego de mirarlo por un tiempo decidió ignorar esto.

–Yo no tuve nada que ver, fue una pelea entre dos hombres demonios, y uno ganó, nada más que eso Nanodesu, además tengo hambre, eso es más importante ahora * Dijo relajada Krebsklum.

–Ten * Dice sonriendo Shera al darle una galleta a Krebskulm y esta la come para luego poner un rostro de felicidad.

– ¡Delicioso! ¡Muy delicioso, creo que mi objetivo será probar las galletas del mundo, ese será mi objetivo como Maou Nanodesu!* Dice alegre y de forma tierna Krebskulm y tanto Shera como Rem sonríen con ella mientras comía de la bolsa que poseían galletas hasta terminarlas.

– ¿Ya no tienes galletas? * Pregunta curiosa Krebskulmm.

– ¡No, lo siento, pero si regresamos a la ciudad podrás comer tantas como quieras, si le pones mermelada será aún más delicioso, incluso mezclando nueces machacadas, lo harán cada vez más delicioso! * Dice alegre Shera.

– ¡Eso se oye muy bien, Está bien, guíame a ese lugar para poder probar esas galletas! Nanodesu* Dice feliz Krebskulm.

– ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿La Maou-sama piensa ir a la ciudad, no debería ir primero al castillo del Maou?! * Pregunta sorprendida Eldergard.

–No lo sé ¿Hay Galletas allí? * Pregunta curiosa Krebskulm.

–No, solo carne muerta, alcohol de sangre y música de chillidos * Dice seria Eldergard.

– ¡Entonces no, Maou no quiere ir allí donde no hay galletas, valoro que ayudaras a mi renacimiento, pero Maou no quiere ir a ese castillo! * Dice quejándose de forma infantil Krebskulm.

–Está bien, respeto su voluntad * Dice inclinándose cortésmente a regañadientes Eldergard.

– ¡Bien, vayamos a esa tal ciudad Elfa! * Dice alegre Krebskulm sujetando la mano de Shera.

–E-Está bien * Dijo de forma dudosa Shera.

–Antes de eso, quiero preguntarte algo * Dice serio Hiei quien se puso de vuelta sus vendajes en el brazo derecho, su banda para cubrir su tercer ojo, y su abrigo negro.

– ¿Qué? * Dice curiosa Krebskulm.

– ¿Qué sabes de Modinaram? * Pregunta curioso Hiei sorprendiendo por la pregunta a Eldergard, pero dejando intrigadas a las demás quienes no conocían el nombre que Hiei mencionó, mientras Krebskulm puso una expresión seria.

– ¡No molestar a la Maou con esas preguntas, ella no recordar casi nada! * Dice preocupada Eldergard.

–Tiene razón, sin embargo ese nombre si lo recuerdo un poco Nanodesu, según los pasajes que vienen a mi mente, fue un rival muy duro incluso en mi máxima fuerza y también era un Maou, de alguna forma no me agrada escuchar su nombre * Dijo seria Krebsklum.

– ¿También un Maou, eso quiere decir que igualaba tus poderes en tu máxima forma? * Pregunta Hiei serio dejando nerviosos a las demás.

–Puede ser, ¡Pero no me apetece hablar de eso, primero quiero comer más galletas! * Dice con un puchero infantil Krebskulm.

–"Ya veo, mierda, debí dejar vivo a ese demonio búho, siendo un demonio veterano, seguramente pudo haberme dado más datos si lo obligaba, supongo que a veces si es útil actuar como lo haría Kurama" * Dice Hiei serio y molesto en su mente.

Y así Shera se iba con Krebskulm sujetándola de la mano cantando ambas una canción de galletas que la elfa le enseñaba, mientras Alicia cargaba a Rem, y Hiei se iba algo adolorido de su mano derecha, pero no tanto como antes cuando usó su Jao Ensatsu Ken por primera vez, Eldergard le había dicho a Krebskulm que por su aspecto no podía ir a la ciudad, pero que siempre estaría pendiente de ella a distancia aceptándolo Krebskulm manteniendo la primera la esperanza de que la Maou algún día vuelva al castillo.

* * *

**/Tiempo Después, En las Afueras de la Posada de la Tranquilidad/**

Todos habían ingresado al pueblo de Faltra cubriendo a Krebsklum con una capucha para ocultar su naturaleza haciéndola pasar por una simple niña humana.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=RZOOBS72ZS8&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=33**** }**

Y ahora mientras Shera, Rem y Krebskulm ingresaron a la posada, Alicia y Hiei se quedaron a fuera para conversar por petición de la primera.

– ¿De qué quieres hablar, vas a revelar tu verdadero yo y dejarte de esa farsa de hacerte la santa? * Pregunta Hiei serio sorprendiendo a Alicia, pero luego esta se puso seria.

– ¿Así que lo sabías? Tienes razón, la Alicia que mostré hasta ahora era una completa farsa, a mí no me interesa ayudar a la humanidad, sino destruirla * Dice seria y con frialdad Alicia.

– ¿Una humana que quiere destruir humanos? * Pregunta serio Hiei.

–Así es, odio a los humanos y a las razas en sí, lo que menos quiero hacer es protegerlos * Dice seria y con odio Alicia.

–Entiendo ¿y yo que tengo que ver con eso? * Pregunta Hiei serio.

– ¿Qué tienes que ver? Tienes todo que ver, para empezar eres un demonio, no importa de dónde vienes, lo eres, y además escuché lo que le dijiste a Shera, los humanos torturaron, esclavizaron y humillaron a tu propia hermana por años, tú y tu hermana pudieron ver en carne propia que el verdadero monstruo no son los demonios, sino la humanidad en sí * Dice con una mirada seria y con odio Alicia.

–No hables tan a la ligera de un asunto que es mío * Dice Hiei serio y molesto.

–Es necesario que lo haga, en este mundo seguramente es igual al que tú provienes, los humanos son corruptos, especialmente los que gobiernan el Reino de Lyferia, y el resto de las razas no se quedan atrás, pudiste ver lo que ese Elfo pretendía hacerle a su propia hermana, y como los demás de su raza no hacían nada para impedirlo * Dice seria y con odio Alicia.

–Los demonios quizás son malvados y destructivos, pero al menos ellos lo admiten, en cambio las razas juegan a ser los buenos, pero en realidad son los verdaderos monstruos y peores, ya estoy harta de que esta humanidad intente controlar mi destino * Dice seria y con odio Alicia.

– ¡Por eso estoy aliada con Eldergard desde hace tiempo, fui yo quien les dio a los demonios caídos la idea de que intenten poseer a Galluk para llegar al gremio de magos, matar a todos allí y desaparecer la barrera, yo ayudé a Gregore a entrar a la ciudad poseyendo a un humano cualquiera! ¡Fui yo! * Dice Alicia sonriendo con maldad, esto tomó con algo de sorpresa a Hiei, pero al analizarlo se dio cuenta de que tiene sentido.

–No estoy enojada contigo por matar a Galluk y arruinar los planes, Galluk era el más claro ejemplo de como son los humanos y eso te llevó a matarlo, eso demuestra que eres un auténtico demonio * Dice Alicia seria, para luego ponerse de rodillas frente a Hiei.

– ¡Por eso te pido que te unas a mí y a Eldergard, intentemos traer a Krebskulm en su verdadera forma, gobernemos a los caídos y aplastemos esta corrupta humanidad tiñéndola de su propia sangre! * Dice suplicante Alicia arrodillada frente a Hiei.

–Ya veo, pero para que sepas, no toda la humanidad es mala, hay personas compasivas como Shera y Rem, sin embargo eso me importa una mierda, no soy de los que tienen ideologías, y no me importa si alguien es malvado o no, si tengo que matarlo lo hago; pero por ahora no tengo interés en hacer eso que dices, soy nuevo en este mundo y quiero ver que provecho puedo sacar de él para tomar mi decisión sobre lo que debo hacer, pero antes que todo quiero enfrentar y vencer a Krebskulm en su máximo esplendor y a Modinaram, quienes supuestamente son los más fuertes de por aquí, cuando los derrote, y encuentre la forma de liberar a Shera y Rem de ese sello de esclavitud que las une a mí, tomaré mi decisión sobre qué hacer con este mundo * Dice serio Hiei.

–Comprendo perfectamente, en cierta forma presentía una respuesta parecida, y ya que lo menciona ¿quiere saber cómo despertar a la verdadera Krebskulm? * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa Alicia mientras se pone de pie.

– ¿Cómo? * Pregunta Hiei curioso.

–Simple, solo tiene que romper a esta Krebskulm niña y obtendrá a la verdadera * Dice con una sonrisa maligna Alicia.

– ¿Romperla? * Pregunta Hiei intrigado.

–Sí, déjala convivir con Shera y Rem por un tiempo, y eso logrará ablandar su inocente corazón, y en el momento menos esperado, muéstrate como un traidor, e hiere de gravedad a una de ellas frente a la propia Krebskulm, eso le romperá el corazón por lo que estallará en furia, y liberará a su verdadero ser, entonces tendrás al adversario que tanto has estado buscando * Dice Alicia con una sonrisa maliciosa.

– ¿Eso es todo lo que hay que hacer? Bien, haré algo parecido * Dice Hiei serio.

– ¿Lo hará? ¡Eso es estupendo! * Dice sonriendo alegre Alicia.

–Pero lo haré a mi modo, no te metas, recuerda que nunca dije que tú, yo y esa Eldergard fuéramos aliados ¿Está Claro? * Dijo Hiei serio.

–Sí, comprendo perfectamente, y pues quería avisarle una última cosa, hay un caballero santo llamado Saddler que se dedica a torturar y matar a sospechosos de ser los seguidores del Maou, y también a cualquier demonio con la excusa de que lo hace para 'salvarlo', si se topa con él lo mejor sería que lo elimine, solo para que no tenga molestias en su objetivo * Dice seria Alicia.

–Ya veo, otro humano rata como Galluk, si me lo encuentro y me molesta, lo haré pedazos * Dice fríamente Hiei terminando así ambos la conversación para que luego al igual que las demás ingresen a la posada.

**Fin de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=RZOOBS72ZS8&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=33**** }**

* * *

**/Varios Días Después, De Noche en las Calles de Faltra/**

En estos días tal como dijo Alicia, Krebskulm se la pasó conviviendo con Shera, Rem y la propia Alicia mostrándoles varias cosas a las que ella nunca recordaba haber accedido, entre ellas comer distinto tipos de galletas que le encantaban, Krebskulm era feliz como una niña, sin embargo Hiei se mostraba distante ante ella debido a lo que planeaba hacer, aun así a ella le simpatizaba, pero hoy era la noche clave, Hiei quien había entrenado su manejo de espadas se dirigía de vuelta a la posada, donde planeaba llevarse a Rem y Krebskulm a un lugar alejado, planeando dejar a Shera en la posada, sin embargo se cruzaría con alguien de quien Alicia le hizo mención.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=wFifaPEMmxg&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=35**** }**

– ¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Así que tenemos a un demonio aquí? Según sé los demonios son los mayores seguidores que hay del Rey Demonio, me temo que necesitas ser salvado hombre * Dice con una voz calmada y sonriendo Saddler quien con sus hombres se aparece frente a Hiei en un terreno baldío.

–Tú eres Saddler supongo * Dice Hiei serio.

–Sí, y tú eres un demonio seguidor del Maou, por lo que tu nombre no me importa, solo necesitas ser salvado, y eso es todo, así que espero y nos acompañes por voluntad propia * Dice sonriente Saddler.

–Lo siento, pero no puedo acompañarte a donde irás, al infierno * Dice serio y frío Hiei molestando a Saddler quien siempre mantiene cerrado sus ojos, ahora los abría con seriedad.

–Espero que reconsideres lo que dijiste y admitas que es una broma * Dice Saddler serio.

–Tú eres la broma, cargando tantas espadas crees que intimidas, escuché lo que haces sobre 'salvar' a la gente, pero lo irónico es que tú no podrás salvarte de ser asesinado por un auténtico demonio que aspira a derrotar a los propios Maous * Dice serio y desafiante Hiei.

–¡Deja de blasfemar, yo soy un salvador, un elegido por la divinidad, encargado de destruir el mal, y por eso voy a salvarte, ya que aún si eres un demonio, puedes ser salvado, solo necesitas un empujón de este ser divino que soy yo! * Dice molesto y serio Saddler, sin embargo Hiei no le puso atención, al contrario, mientras hablaba le quitó una de las espadas que traía en el lado izquierdo de su cintura para shock de Saddler y sus hombres.

–Interesante, esta espada huelen a sangre, apuesto a que los usaste para torturar y matar a mucha gente, pues bien, usaré tu propia espada para matarte * Dice serio Hiei.

– ¡Esa espada es un objeto sagrado que tú no tienes derecho a tocar! * Dice Saddler molesto.

–Claro que no, si fuera un objeto sagrado un demonio como yo no podría tocarla, yo sé de espadas y esta es una espada ordinaria, y servirá para destruirte a ti y a tus hombres * Dice Hiei serio y desafiante.

– ¡Ya me cansé de tus blasfemias, ustedes háganme el favor de mostrarle la salvación! * Ordena molesto Saddler a sus hombres asintiendo los mismos corriendo con sus espadas a atacar a Hiei, quien al haber pasado varios días ya se recuperó por completo de su pelea contra Eulerex corriendo a su súper velocidad hacia los caballeros santos cortándolos a todos a gran velocidad para luego dar un salto hacia la dirección opuesta, y al aterrizar al suelo todos esos soldados fueron hechos pedazos por sus cortadas muriendo para shock e intimidación de Saddler.

– ¡Esto no puede ser! * Dice intimidado Saddler.

–Esto no es nada, ahora es tu turno de ser 'salvado' * Dice Hiei con burla.

– ¡¿Cómo te atreves a burlarte de lo que hago estúpido blasfemo?! ¡Ahora te voy a enseñar! * Dijo con furia Saddler, pero de repente un kunai y varias shurikens se dirigieron hacia Hiei quien las vio venir repeliéndola con la espada que le quitó a Saddler, y sin previo aviso algo oscuro salió de la oscuridad del callejón intentando cortar a Hiei con un kunai a una súper velocidad, pero este logra bloquearlo exitosamente sorprendiendo al individuo por ver a través de su velocidad retrocediendo y poniéndose cerca de Saddler.

– ¿Con que otra basura vino a sumarse? * Pregunta Hiei serio mirando al nuevo individuo que acaba de llegar que aparentemente está de lado de Saddler quien se sorprendió al verlo ya que lo conocía perfectamente al ser uno de sus compañeros que trabaja para el reino de Liferia.

– ¡Kukuku! No pensé que pudiera interceptar mi movimiento sorpresa y evitar ser aniquilado, definitivamente es un rival fuerte como me habían comentado Degozaru * Dice el sujeto que al principio parecía cubierto de un líquido negro viscoso, pero al despejarse se puede ver que su apariencia consiste en la de un shinobi de la misma estatura que Krebskulm llevando un traje ninja que le cubre casi todo su cuerpo dejando su cara cubierta por una máscara de hierro, lleva una katana en su espalda.

–Kuzukage ¿Por qué usted está aquí? Creí que en este lugar solo estaríamos Alicia, mi unidad y yo * Pregunta molesto Saddler.

–Por dos razones, una es que yo no confío en Alicia desde hace tiempo, mi instinto shinobi me dice que es una farsante con su apariencia de heroína y la otra razón es justamente este sujeto, ningún caballero de estado podría vencer solo a este tipo, claramente se necesita que alguien de otro rango como yo participe Degozaru, por eso decidí por iniciativa propia venir aquí, estoy seguro que cuando le explique todo al rey llevándole la cabeza de ese demonio, lejos de molestarse nos lo agradecerá* Dice serio el llamado Kuzukage.

–Bueno, el Rey suele darte la libertad de operar en las sombras a tu modo, y pues si él confía en ti no queda de otra, después de acabar con él también iremos a 'salvar' a Alicia por ser sospechosa de traición * Dice sonriendo maliciosamente Saddler.

–Lo entiendes perfectamente caballero, y tú demonio, prepárate para convertirte en pedazos de carne muerta * Dice con una sonrisa de maldad Kuzukage.

–No importa si son dos, acabaran igual, hechos trizas, en estos momentos tengo algo que hacer y ustedes me hacen perder el tiempo * Dice serio y desafiante Hiei preparándose para enfrentar a Saddler y a Kuzukage en un combate de 1 vs 2.

Y el primero en lanzarse al ataque es Kuzukage quien con su súper velocidad shinobi desaparece de la vista y con su kunai intenta cortar a Hiei, pero este corta el mismo con la espada de Saddler, por lo que Kuzukage en una de sus arremetidas ahora usa su katana ninja pasando varias veces cerca de Hiei chocando ambos sus espadas, pero en un descuido Saddler lanzó una de sus espadas, específicamente la única que le quedaba en el lado izquierdo de su cintura, el cual se dirigió a la cara de Hiei, pero este la rompe al cortarla partiéndola en dos, pero esa distracción sería aprovechada por Kuzukage para hacerle una cortada en el hombro izquierdo a Hiei.

–"Maldito, su velocidad es algo superior a la de Garford, aunque menor a la de Eulerex, pero con ese Saddler interfiriendo, esto se convierte en una molestia" * Dice serio y molesto Hiei

– ¡Jajajajaja Tonto blasfemo arrogante, estas espadas también sirven para lanzarlas de esta forma, no podrás contra ambos! * Dice sonriendo con maldad Saddler.

– ¡Kukuku, no eres nada ante la velocidad de un shinobi como yo, mejor ríndete Degozaru! * Dice riendo con maldad Kuzukage lanzándose de nuevo al ataque y de nuevo Saddler lanzando de nuevo sus espadas, pero esta vez lanzó dos.

Hiei cortó en pedazos ambas espadas qué vinieron hacia él, pero esto de nuevo era una distracción, pero esta vez para acertarle un corte letal a Hiei para decapitarlo, y aparentemente para alegría de Kuzukage logró hacerlo.

– ¡Jajajajaja Este fue tu fin demonio inútil! Degozaru* Dice riendo con maldad Kuzukage, pero para su shock y el de Saddler la imagen de Hiei se desvaneció.

– ¡Era una farsa! * Dice con shock Kuzukage cuando de repente su katana fue hecha trizas.

– ¡Mi katana shinobi! * Dice con sorpresa Kuzukage.

– ¡No puede ser, ese demonio blasfemo evadió nuestra combinación! * Dice con miedo Saddler.

–Un mismo truco como ese no servirá dos veces, especialmente de un par de basuras como ustedes * Dice Hiei serio.

–No nos subestimes, recibe el castigo divino * Dice con furia Saddler usando magia de parálisis alrededor del cuello de Hiei aparentemente inmovilizándolo.

– ¡Es mi oportunidad, acabaré contigo con mi arte de ninjutsu, FLYING KUNAI! * Grita el nombre su técnica Kuzukage lanzando varios kunais voladores hacia Hiei aparentemente dándole, pero de nuevo era una imagen residual de su velocidad.

– ¡No puede ser! * Dice con miedo Kuzukage y en eso Hiei apareció frente a él con la espada de Saddler envuelta en llamas normales del mundo humano.

– ¡No, CONCEALING WATER! * Grita Kuzukage el nombre de su técnica defensiva, pero para su desgracia Hiei llegó a su costado derecho antes de que creara el muro quedando a su merced.

– ¡No Degozaru! * Grita con miedo Kuzukage cuando Hiei lo cortó en decenas de pedazos con su espada en llamas haciéndolo trizas y sus pedazos se quemaron, ese fue el final de Kuzukage, por lo que Hiei ahora enfocó su mirada en Saddler.

– ¡Maldito Blasfemo, mira mis ojos, conviértete en piedra! * Grita Saddler con furia brillándole los ojos, pero no pasaba nada.

– ¡Imposible! * Dice con miedo Saddler.

–Las técnicas visuales son inútiles contra el Jagan, es tu fin * Dice Hiei fríamente a lo que desesperado Saddler le lanza de nuevo una espada a modo de distracción que Hiei corta fácilmente en varios trozos, distracción que intentó aprovechar Saddler para con toda velocidad lograr cortarlo con sus dos espadas restantes, pero Hiei fue más hábil haciéndole varios cortes llameantes rápidos con su propia espada pasando de largo.

– ¡Pero si soy un ser divino! * Grita con miedo Saddler para que luego su cuerpo se divida en varias partes incendiándose siendo esta su muerte, y luego de esto por el calor la espada de Saddler que portaba Hiei se rompió.

–No eran espadas forjadas con muy buena calidad, solo aparentaban intimidar * Dice Hiei serio para luego después de darles un último vistazos a los cadáveres de Kuzukage y Saddler quemándose decide seguir su camino no sin antes lanzar llamaradas del mundo humano a los pedazos de cadáveres de los soldados de Saddler para que también se quemen y luego se dirigió de nuevo hacia la posada.

**Fin de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=wFifaPEMmxg&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=35**** }**

* * *

**/Mas Tarde en la Noche en las afueras de la Ciudad/**

Hiei después de llegar a la posada inmediatamente ordenó a Rem y Krebskulm que lo acompañen a hacer una misión que supuestamente se lo dio Sylvie, pero que solo irían los tres por lo que Shera debía quedarse en la posada, la excusa era que debían entrar en un lugar pequeño y estrecho donde gente tan alta y voluptuosa(por sus pechos, que es donde va todo lo que come XD) como Shera no tendrían cabida, además de que serviría para que Krebskulm se adapte a trabajar con ellos, Rem sospechaba algo, mientras Shera confió en las palabras de Hiei por lo que accedió y así Rem caminando de la mano con Krebskulm, y Hiei fueron hacia las afueras de la ciudad, por su parte Alicia no se encontraba en la posada porque supuestamente tenía otras obligaciones que cumplir, como investigar la desaparición de Saddler, sus hombres y un agente secreto llamado Kuzukage, obviamente ella solo aparentaría hacer eso ya que sabía que fue Hiei quien los asesinó.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=rPFTN1T2ZdA**** }**

Y así Hiei, Rem y Krebskulm quien traía una capucha cubriéndole casi todo su cuerpo, iban caminando alejándose bastante de la entrada a Faltra, incluso pasaron por la Torre de las Estrellas alejándose de ella, esto le parecía cada vez más sospechoso a Rem quien decidió detenerse lo cual confundió a Krebskulm, Hiei al notar esto también se detuvo.

– ¿Hiei, estás seguro de que sabes por dónde vamos? No nos has dicho el lugar exacto de nuestra misión, ni en que consiste exactamente, quisiera revisar el papel que te dio Sylvie * Dice seria Rem a lo que Hiei se queda en silencio por un buen tiempo.

–No hay papel ni misión, ni Sylvie me dijo nada, mi intención solo era traerlas hasta aquí a las dos * Dijo Hiei serio volteando a ver a las dos con una mirada fría,

– ¿Qué quieres decir? * Pregunta seria Rem.

–Esto no me gusta Nanodesu * Dice seria Krebsklum.

–Esa mirada la reconozco Hiei, pusiste la misma cuando planeaste matar Keera, cosa que al final hiciste de forma justificada, pero ahora ¿Qué planeas? * Dice seria Rem.

–Ustedes dos sí que han podido entenderse, establecieron vínculos, te sinceraste con ella y ella contigo, después de que toda tu vida la odiaste sin conocerla por los daños que causaba, en cierta forma pudiste ver que las cosas no eran como pensabas, y que detrás de la figura temida del Maou de las Almas, ahora hay una niña ingenua que siente y que tiene corazón * Dice serio Hiei, esto intriga tanto a Rem como a Krebskulm.

–Sí, lo que estás diciendo es verdad, pero ¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso? * Dice Rem seria.

– ¿A dónde quiero llegar? ¡Simple, me aprovecharé de eso para traer a la verdadera Krebskulm! * Dice Hiei dando una sonrisa al estilo badas dejando en shock a Rem y extrañando a Krebskulm.

– ¡¿Hiei a que te refieres con eso?! * Pregunta Rem preocupada cuando de repente Hiei desapareció y apareció detrás suyo sujetando su cuello con su brazo izquierdo y teniendo el filo de su espada apuntando a su cuello, misma que sostiene con su mano derecha, esto preocupó enormemente tanto a Rem como a Krebsklum.

– ¡¿Qué haces Hiei?! * Dice Rem temerosa y en shock.

– ¿Olvidaste que me prometiste que dentro de ti saldría un adversario monstruoso y con grandes poderes? Ese era nuestro trato, y lo que tenemos aquí no se ajusta a eso Rem * Dice Hiei serio y con frialdad.

– ¡Déjala, ella es amiga de Maou, no le hagas nada! * Dice preocupada Krebskulm.

En eso Rem entendió lo que Hiei estaba tratando de decir y de hacer.

– ¡¿Planeas matarme como castigo por eso y a la vez lograr enfurecer a Krebskulm para que saque su verdadero ser?! * Pregunta incrédula y en shock Rem.

–Algo parecido al menos que esta enana cornuda saque su verdadero ser en 10 segundos, ¿Escuchaste?, si quieres salvar a Rem enfurécete contra mí y saca a esa bestia que por unos segundos vimos antes de que te convirtieras en esto, y la cuenta empieza ahora: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6 * Decía Hiei de forma fría mientras Krebsklulm empezaba a llorar.

– ¡No lo hagas Nanodesu! * Dice llorando suplicante Krebskum.

–"¡¿Hiei, serías capaz de traicionarme así?!" * Dice con leves lágrimas Rem.

–5,4,3,2,1,0 * Dice Hiei fríamente moviendo su espada en el cuello de Rem empapándose dicho cuello de sangre , así como dando la sensación de que saliera sangre de la boca de la pantheriana ampliando los ojos Rem cayendo de cara al suelo inmóvil, aparentemente habiendo muerto, esto causó desesperación y rabia en Krebskulm.

**Fin de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=rPFTN1T2ZdA**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=5yGHmYUF03g&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=20**** }**

– ¡NOOOOOOOOO! ¡AAAAAAAAH!* Grita con furia, odio y lágrimas Krebskulm rodeándose de un aura morada oscura brillante y de su pequeño cuerpo se disparó una luz intensa que impactó a Hiei mandándolo a volar chocando varios árboles al llegar a un bosque destruyendo por completo su abrigo al mismo tiempo que Krebskulm empieza a transformarse y crecer de tamaño rápidamente hasta finalmente terminar.

Ahora Krebskulm tomó su misma forma siniestra de tres metros con el que al principio había resucitado antes de convertirse en una pequeña loli, pero ahora sí parecía un auténtico Maou.

– ¡GROAAAAAAAAR! * Rugía con furia Krebskulm, más aún al ver a Rem tendida en el suelo aparentemente asesinada por Hiei por lo que empezó a buscar con la mirada al causante de furia, Hiei.

Mientras tanto el mismo Hiei se incorpora tronándose el cuello caminando lentamente semidesnudo al estar solo en pantalones y sus botas con el ceño fruncido sosteniendo su espada con su mano derecha, pudiéndose ver las heridas que le hicieron Saddler y Kuzukage, especialmente en su hombro izquierdo, pero que él ocultaba.

–Ahora sí será interesante * Dice Hiei con una sonrisa desafiante y al estilo badas, mientras la Maou Krebskulm en su forma de Reina Demonio ruge con furia y odio hacia Hiei preparándose ambos para la batalla infernal entre demonios de diferentes mundos.

**Fin**** de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=5yGHmYUF03g&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=20**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=TkAJ8E990Wc**** }**

Krebskulm se lanza a atacar a Hiei en su forma gigante con sus puños intentando aplastar a Hiei, pero esto con su súper velocidad los esquivaba viendo como dejaban dichos puñetazos cráteres con un calor como si de magma se tratase ya que el suelo se derretía incendiándose.

–Comprendo, su técnica se parece a la mía, pero yo puedo hacerlo más rápido * Dijo Hiei saltando hacia Krebskulm estando frente a ella preparándose para usar una técnica contra la misma rodeando sus propios puños de fuego.

– ¡ENSATSU RENGOKU SHOU! *Grita Hiei el nombre de su técnica dándole varios puñetazos rápidos a Krebskulm tanto en la cara como en el pecho rugiendo este con dolor, pero manteniéndose de pie dándole un puñetazo ardiente izquierdo a Hiei quien lo esquiva, para que luego intente golpearlo con su cola en el suelo cuando el yokai de fuego intentaba aterrizar, pero este logra de vuelta esquivarlo con un salto, sin embargo esto fue una treta de Krebskulm ya que en pleno aire Hiei quedó expuesto a recibir un puñetazo ardiente derecho en todo en rostro de parte de Krebskulm que al ser grande dicho puño no pudo evadirlo esta vez, especialmente porque a pesar de su tamaño grande, la Maou Krebskulm era rápida al luchar cuerpo a cuerpo.

– ¡Bugh! * Dice con dolor Hiei al recibir el puñetazo en todo el rostro mandándolo a volar chocando contra varios árboles hasta estrellarse con una gran roca, Krebskulm con furia se pone a correr hacia donde se fue Hiei quien quedó aparentemente atascado en la roca y finalmente llegando a Hiei intentando darle otro puñetazo así, pero Hiei lo esquiva dándole él un puñetazo de fuego en el rostro a Krebskulm para luego sacar su espada dándole varias cortadas rápidas a Krebskulm, pero el filo de su espada no lograba dañar el duro cuerpo de Krebskulm más que pequeñas ralladuras por lo que así como en su batalla contra Saddler y Kuzukage, Hiei rodeó su espada con fuego del mundo humano de vuelta lanzando varias cortadas rápidas para intentar destruir su cuerpo, pero solo lograba heridas menores.

–Su cuerpo es muy resistente y esos puñetazos son poderosos * Dice Hiei con un moretón en el lado derecho de su cara además de sangre en dicho lado de sus labios, mientras Krebskulm de vuelta lanzaba varios puñetazos ardientes que este ágilmente esquivaba hasta acrobáticamente, pero Hiei sabía que no era bueno seguir así.

**Fin de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=TkAJ8E990Wc**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=mS8A1Gbq2CQ**** }**

En eso Krebskulm de su boca empezaba a acumular energía oscura poderosa para alerta de Hiei, estaba preparando su Darkness Breath(Aliento de la Oscuridad) hasta finalmente lanzarlo a Hiei.

– ¡Eso se parece a mí Jao Ensatsu! * Dice Hiei sorprendido lanzando con sus dos manos fuego del mundo humano para protegerlo, sin embargo el fuego brillante negro de Krebskulm logra atravesar sus llamas rojas a punto de llegar a él quien lo esquiva por poco, pero al llegar a tierra dicho fuego negro brillante explota mandando a volar a Hiei hacia arriba.

– ¡Maldita sea! * Dice Hiei molesto y en eso Krebskulm apunta sus dos manos hacia Hiei rugiendo bestialmente le lanza unos rayos púrpuras que lo impactan de lleno causándole dolor y una serie de heridas.

– ¡NDUAAAAH! * Grita de dolor Hiei para luego antes de caer recibir de lleno el Darkness Breath de Krebskulm causando una gran explosión, al parecer Hiei está en problemas.

Mientras tanto más alejada de allí Rem quien estaba boca para abajo y cerrando los ojos, pero de repente los abre lentamente para luego ampliarlos incorporándose rápidamente para luego limpiarse la sangre de su cuello, así como la que estaba cerca de su boca y que supuestamente salió de allí, pero realmente no es así.

–"Hiei ¡¿Por qué llegaste tan lejos para conocer el poder de Krebskulm?! ¡Eso es arriesgado! * Dice seria y preocupada Rem recordando lo que realmente sucedió, y es que Hiei en lugar de cortarle el cuello, con su súper velocidad puso su propia sangre proveniente de su herida del hombro izquierdo, colocando un poco tanto cerca de la boca de Rem como en su cuello dando la sensación a simple vista de que la degolló, y luego le dio un golpe con su dedo índice izquierdo en la nuca para ponerla inconsciente, posiblemente para que no interfiriera en la pelea, pero Hiei no contó con la resistencia que Rem tenía al ser una pantheriana por lo cual el efecto del golpe duró poco(Su resistencia quedó demostrada al recibir varias puñaladas en la historia original por Saddler y no morir logrando resistir bastante hasta que Shera la curara)

En eso Rem se pone de pie de nuevo poniéndose a correr hacia donde ocurre la pelea ya que Hiei y Krebskulm se alejaron bastante.

– ¡Espero no llegar tarde! * Dice preocupada Rem mientras corre hacia allí.

Al mismo tiempo en el lugar de la pelea Hiei se incorporaba adolorido por los ataques de Kreskulm teniendo varias heridas sangrantes en su cuerpo, pero este claramente estaba lejos de no poder seguir la batalla sonriendo este al estilo badas.

–Realmente su poder es diferente a los otros a quienes he enfrentado, ha resistido mis ataques hasta ahora, por lo que claramente no queda más opción que invocar al Dragón Negro de los infiernos ¿Realmente estarás preparada mocosa? * Dice Hiei con una sonrisa desafiante al estilo badas, pero en eso Krebkulm con su fuerza bruta empezaba a lanzar varios grandes pedazos de tierra hacia Hiei quien ahora rodeó su espada con las llamas negras del inframundo tal como lo había hecho en su batalla contra Kuromomotaro imitando la técnica de Kuwabara cortando los grandes pedazos de tierras más fácilmente mientras iba corriendo hacia Krebskulm.

– ¡Veamos si resistes ser cortada por mi espada ahora! * Grita Hiei desafiante corriendo mientras cortada los grandes pedazos de tierras y rocas que le lanzaba Krebskulm hasta finalmente llegar a ella haciéndole varios cortes para finalmente pasar de largo de ella extendiendo su espada por el frente viéndose varias cortadas en Krebskulm quien ruge de dolor a tener varias cortadas de llamas negras, pero en eso se rodea de su poderosa aura morada oscura produciendo una onda de choque de su cuerpo liberándose de todo ese fuego negro para sorpresa de Hiei.

– ¡Logró liberarse de ese fuego, además de resistir esas cortadas, supera claramente a Kuromomotaro en resistencia y poder! * Dice Hiei sorprendido desactivando las llamas negras de su espada guardando la misma en la funda de su espalda.

**Fin de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=mS8A1Gbq2CQ**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=U6ZaveGVdXU&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=46**** }**

–Ese poco de fuego negro no es suficiente, necesito invocar al dragón negro con todas mis fuerzas, debo usar al Kokuryuha * Dice Hiei serio empezando a desprenderse del vendaje de su brazo derecho para dejar al descubierto el mismo la imagen tatuada del dragón negro empezando Hiei a rodearse de una poderosa aura negra llameante, pero a diferencia de la última vez, ahora se apresuró más e incluso usando todo su poder, por su parte Krebskulm prepara una esfera negra poderosa con la habilidad de comprimir conocida como Thanatos, ambos estaban a punto de atacarse mutuamente lo cual finalmente hacen.

– ¡JAO ENSATSU KOKURYUHA! * Grita Hiei lanzando finalmente de su mano derecha al gran dragón negro de fuego que ruge con furia mientras se dirige hacia Krebskulm, por su parte la Maou lanza a su poderosa bola negra chocando ambos ataques provocando ondas centellantes oscuras por todo el lugar, Rem quien iba corriendo hacia allí no podía acercarse.

– ¡¿Este es el poder de ambos chocando?! ¡Si hubiera ocurrido en Faltra, la misma estaría en un gran riesgo! * Dice Rem preocupada mientras se cubre.

– ¡Dragón, devora esa técnica y consúmela! * Grita Hiei con todas sus fuerzas y el dragón negro abriendo la boca se come la bola oscura dirigiéndose así hacia Krebskulm cubriéndola por completo.

– ¡GROAAAAAAR! * Ruge con furia y dolor Krebskulm al sentir en su cuerpo las llamas negras del inframundo produciendo varias ondas de choque de su cuerpo para intentar liberarse, pero solo logra sacarse de encima una parte, y finalmente la esfera que se tragó el dragón negro al hacer tanto contacto con el fuego negro estalló junto al dragón negro y la propia Krebskulm produciéndose una gigantesca explosión en la zona que creó un gigantesco cráter ante tal combinación de poderes, tanto el propio Hiei como Rem fueron mandados a volar por la gran onda de choque de la explosión.

**Fin de Soundtrack{ **** watch?v=U6ZaveGVdXU&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=46**** }**

Y luego de un tiempo de que la gran explosión culminara y de que el humo se despejara, se puede ver a la gran Maou Krebskulm así como a Hiei tendidos en el suelo heridos y alejados uno del otro, sin embargo debido a la gran explosión, las llamas del infierno desaparecieron del cuerpo de Krebskulm, pero dejándole grandes quemaduras por todo su cuerpo que lograron penetrar la dureza del mismo, en eso Rem quien había sido mandada a volar se puso de pie corriendo hacia donde ellos estaban, la misma corría con lágrimas esperando que ambos no hayan muerto.

–Hiei, Krebskulm * Dice preocupada Rem, pero luego Hiei empezó a ponerse de pie adolorido con el brazo derecho algo quemado por usar su Kokuryuha, pero al mismo tiempo Krebskulm también intentaba con esfuerzo ponerse de pie, aunque solo podía quedarse de rodillas, Rem aprovechó para acercarse a ella y mostrarse lo cual hizo que Krebskulm se volteara más calmada a observarla deteniendo la hostilidad bestial que venía irradiando en esta forma.

– ¡Klem estoy en perfectas condiciones, Hiei no me hizo nada, solo fingió hacerlo para que lucharas contra él, por favor vuelve en ti, vuelve con nosotras, Shera también te espera para que coman galletas juntas, vuelve como nuestra amiga Klem! * Dice Rem preocupada con lágrimas tocando la mano derecha de Krebskulm la cual la extendía hacia ella mientras esta última gruñía más calmada.

–Sé que la idea de que Hiei me traicionara y matara te dolió, pero no era verdad, estoy bien Klem, volvamos juntas a casa * Dice hablándole sonriendo con leves lagrimas Rem mientras Krebskulm la miraba fijamente notándose a esta conmovida en sus ojos a pesar de su forma monstruosa cuando de repente todo su cuerpo se empezó a llenar de grietas brillantes para luego brillar desapareciendo esa forma volviendo a su forma loli para sorpresa de Rem y Hiei, inmediatamente Krebskulm abrazó fuertemente a Rem.

– ¿Estás viva verdad, todo lo anterior que vi con ese Hiei matándote fue falso? * Pregunto con lágrimas Krebskulm abrazando a la pantheriana.

–Sí, estoy viva, sana y salva * Dice sonriendo con lágrimas Rem, en eso Hiei caminando adolorido se iba acercando a ellos.

–Lo siento por descontrolarme así, pero el solo imaginar que ese demonio enano te traicionara y matara hizo que todo se viera en rojo, y me perdí * Dice triste con lágrimas Krebskulm.

–Está bien, eso ya no tiene importancia porque ya pasó, somos amigas ahora y siempre te apoyaré*Dice sonriendo serenamente Rem.

–"Esto es raro, hasta hace poco Rem odiaba al demonio Krebskulm incluso rogándome que sea yo quien lo destruya, pero ahora se volvió su amiga, veo que en este mundo no solo los humanos, sino otras especies actúan con ese nivel de humanidad, francamente me cuesta entenderlo ya que yo no entiendo cosas como la amistad" * Dice Hiei serio mirando fijamente al cielo viendo imágenes de Kurama, Hiei y Kuwabara en medio de su imaginación.

Luego Rem y Krebskulm voltearon hacia Hiei quien los miraba serio.

–Hiei por favor, no vuelvas a forzar a Klem a algo así, aunque ella sea una Maou, actualmente es una niña * Dice Rem con rostro suplicante y molesto a lo que Hiei voltea hacia su costado derecho.

–Eso lo pude notar por su forma de luchar, su poder demostró ser enorme, pero por lo visto no recuperó sus recuerdos ni su inteligencia por lo que no pudo usar su verdadera fuerza sin su mente completa y en orden, aun así estoy satisfecho con el combate, pero esto demuestra que este método que me mencionó Alicia no es del todo efectivo * Dijo serio Hiei sorprendiendo a Rem.

– ¡¿Fue Alicia quien te convenció de hacer esto?! * Pregunta sorprendida Rem.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=OuTytf_-vK4&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=9 }**

–Efectivamente, fui yo * Dice justamente Alicia quien aparece cerca de ellos y sorprendentemente tiene a Shera de rehén apuntándola con un cuchillo en la garganta, aunque Alicia extrañamente está con leves heridas y respirando agitadamente.

– ¡Alicia, Shera! * Dice preocupada Rem, esto puso en alerta también a Krebskulm, mientras Hiei a pesar de estar herido sin prácticamente casi nada de youki, estaba con un rostro serio y calmado observando la situación.

– ¡Estaba viniendo siguiendo sus rastros con mi bestia invocada porque estaba invocada, pero ella se cruzó en mi camino y me atrapó! * Dice con miedo Shera mientras es sostenida como rehén por Alicia.

– ¡Alicia, Hiei no era el verdadero traidor, lo eres tú! * Dice Rem enojada, preocupada y decepcionada.

–Efectivamente, fui yo la que ideó el plan de liberar al verdadero poder de Krebskulm, sin embargo joven Hiei, usted fue muy astuto en no operar como yo lo tenía planeado, trajo a Krebskulm en las afueras de Faltra para que no liberara su poder en el interior de la misma y así no destruir la barrera anti caídos, y al mismo tiempo encontró la forma de hacerlo sin siquiera herir a nadie * Dice Alicia molesta.

–Pues claro, nunca te dije que haría las cosas exactamente a tu modo, lo hice a mi modo, pero aunque tuve una pelea muy entretenida, tu método no funcionó, ya que Krebskulm no recuperó su memoria, solo atacó a lo loco sin ninguna estrategia o noción de como pelear, luchó como una niña novata, y dudo mucho que este sea el verdadero poder de la quien llaman la más fuerte de este mundo, y eso pasa porque el cuerpo no puede mostrar su verdadera capacidad sin la mente* Dice Hiei serio.

–Ya veo, sin embargo eso hubiera sido más que suficiente para devastar Faltra si liberaba ese poder allí, y no aquí en las afueras, mi plan ha fallado, especialmente porque el odio solo sirvió para una liberación temporal de su verdadera forma, no permanente, esto fue un fracaso, aun así necesito del poder de la Maou para ayudar a mi aliada Eldergard quien fue herida por la facción que iba a ayudarnos a invadir Faltra, no me obliguen a herir a Shera, ayúdenme a salvar a Eldergard * Dice seria y respirando agitadamente Alicia, pero en eso Hiei saltó rápidamente hacia Alicia cortando con su espada en dos la cuchilla con la que esta apuntaba a Shera.

–Tú no nos das ordenes idiota * Dice Hiei respirando agitadamente ante la sorpresa de Alicia mientras Shera se lanzó al suelo estando a salvo para luego correr hacia Rem y Krebskulm quedando a salvo con ellas.

–"Rayos, apenas y corté esa daga, sí que estoy sin fuerzas" * Dice Hiei molesto en su mente.

–Joven Hiei ¿Por qué insiste en ponerse de parte de ellas que no son demonios como usted y que poseen emociones que usted no entiende, únase a los demonios y gobernemos el mundo? * Dice Alicia molesta.

–Ya te dije que no me decidí a hacer nada de eso aún, me di el lujo de pelear contra Krebskulm ahora, pero aún deseo desafiarla algún día en su máxima fuerza con su mente en orden, pero mientras mi siguiente objetivo será ese tal Modinaram * Dice Hiei serio.

–Tú fuiste la culpable de que Maou se descontrolara Nanodesu, vete de aquí o voy a incinerarte * Dice molesta Krebskulm.

–Accederé a cualquier cosa después, pero al menos pido que ayude con sus poderes curativo demoniaco a ayudar a Eldergard quien fue herida por esa facción al ayudarme a escapar * Dice Alicia respirando agitadamente.

–No lo sé, ¿ustedes que dicen Nanodesu? * Pregunta sería Krebskulm.

–No me miren a mí, hagan lo que quieren ustedes * Dice Hiei serio.

–Vayamos a verla para decidir * Dice seria Rem asintiendo Shera y Krebskulm mientras Hiei se mostraba apático ante esto y fueron todos hacia una dirección donde cerca de unos arbustos estaba Eldergard tendida en el suelo ensangrentada e inconsciente.

– ¡Realmente está muy herida! * Dice Shera preocupada.

–Cuando pasó el tiempo y no hubo resultados, esa facción nos persiguió y atacó por orden de su líder * Dice seria Alicia.

– ¿Facción, que facción, la de ese Eulerex a quien Hiei destruyó? * Pregunta seria Rem.

–En cierta forma sí, según dijeron luego de que Eulerex murió su facción fue tomada por una ex compañera de Eldergard llamada Ryoka quien se convirtió en la segunda al mando, pero quien fue determinante según dicen es un nuevo demonio que apareció conocido como Armor que es el lider *Dice seria Alicia intrigando a todos allí.

– ¿Un nuevo demonio? * Pregunta seria Rem.

–Sí, él no vino para esta operación, solo vino su mano derecha Ryoka que nos explicó que Armor encaró a los miembros restantes de la facción de Eulerex diciéndoles que a partir de ahora eran de su facción, y que quienes se opusieran serían exterminados lo cual sucedió con los opositores leales a Eulerex a quienes ese demonio eliminó con facilidad, los restantes decidieron inclinarse ante él y Ryoka, esta última contactó con Eldergard sobre ayudarla con el plan de invadir Faltra por medio de Krebskulm * Dijo seria Alicia.

–Pero al fracasar Ryoka nos explicó que realmente querían a Krebskulm para alimentar a su propio Maou a quienes realmente ellos les eran fieles, y ese es Modinaram, el Maou de la Locura * Dice seria Alicia.

– ¿Modinaram, otro Maou? * Dice preocupada Rem y esto intrigó e interesó a Hiei.

–Armor, eso me suena de algo, pero ¿conque Modinaram eh? Puede que toparme con ese sujeto no tome tanto tiempo como esperaba * Dice serio Hiei e interesado Hiei.

–A mí también me sigue sonando ese nombre, y me sigue causando mucho desagrado de hecho, aunque debido a mi memoria incompleta no lo puedo recordar Nanodesu * Dice seria Krebskulm.

**Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=OuTytf_-vK4&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=9 }**

–Krebskulm, cúrala por favor, no es bueno dejar así a alguien que se esforzó en proteger a alguien que fue traicionado por sus propios aliados* Dice seria y compasivamente Rem.

–Como digas Rem * Dice Krebskulm seria extendiendo sus manos hacia Eldergard transfiriendo su energía curativa hacia ella curándola rápidamente con esta despertando sorprendida al ver a todos allí, especialmente a su Maou.

– ¡Maou-sama, salvarme, muchas gracias! * Dice feliz, emocionada y agradecida Eldergard.

–Hice lo que Rem dijo * Dice seria Krebskulm y así conversaron sobre todo lo que Alicia le contó al grupo de Hiei.

–Ya veo, sí, es cierto, Ryoka solía estar en mi facción, pero Eulerex pedir llevarla a la suya diciéndole que allí se haría más fuerte y ella aceptó, nunca ser amigas, pero había respeto, aun así, jamás pensar que traicionaría a nuestra Maou y que solo quería revivirla para que ese Maou Modinaram se la comiera, al parecer siempre ser una doble agente y nunca ser fiel a Maou Krebskulm * Dice seria y molesta Eldergard.

–En cierta forma es aún mejor estar así para comer galletas y que ese Modinaram no quiera comerme * Dice feliz Krebskulm.

–Quizás, pero no entender porque le gusta estar así, ¿Acaso los demonios caídos no ser para matar a la humanidad? * Dice curiosa Eldergard.

–Quien sabe, pero Maou luchar contra Hiei queriendo matarlo y no fue feliz, pero comiendo galletas, estando en la ciudad y conviviendo con Shera y Rem, soy feliz, prefiero eso que seguir un deber o destino que no me hace feliz Nanodesu, si quieres estar con Maou, tú debes aceptar ese camino, más aún ahora que los caídos nos han traicionado * Dice seria y con determinación Krebskulm.

–Está bien, después de todo esto, seguirla es todo lo que me queda, es la única demonio caído en quien puedo confiar ahora y no oponerme a su voluntad * Dice Eldergard inclinándose cortésmente con determinación.

–"No entiendo esto de ser compasivos con el enemigo, hay cosas que yo, un demonio despiadado nunca podrá comprender" * Dice Hiei serio en su mente debido a que decidieron salvar la vida de Eldergard.

–He cumplido con ayudar a Eldergard, sin embargo traicioné la confianza de Rem y Shera, insté a Hiei que rompiera a Krebskulm, aceptaré mi castigo * Dice Alicia seria poniéndose de rodillas.

–Cállate, no hables como si me hubieras manipulado, yo hubiera hecho eso por iniciativa propia de todos modos, pero como te dije, solo sirvió a medias, sin embargo no le veo el chiste que una humana como tú quiera actuar como un demonio frío cuando no le sale * Dice Hiei serio sorprendiendo a Alicia y a los demás ya que hasta hace poco estaba en silencio.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=NISYqP3LvBA&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=42 }**

–Es cierto, soy una seguidora del Maou, y hubiera querido nacer como un monstruo en vez de un humano, pero no fue así, nací como una humana a quien este mundo fue rompiendo haciéndole desear que la humanidad corrupta de mierda debería desaparecer * Dice Alicia con una mirada fría y con rabia sorprendiendo a Shera y Rem.

– ¿Qué te llevó a odiar tanto a la humanidad? * Pregunta Rem con algo de lastima.

–Podría fácilmente culpar a una sola cosa, un suceso o incidente, pero no es tan simple, tengo padres caballeros de estado, estoy involucrado con la realeza, pero vi distintas cosas y actitudes que me hicieron ver a la humanidad peor que a los demonios, incluso los de razas como ese Keera de los elfos, fue así que al ver todo eso fui rompiéndose algo en mi interior tras un largo proceso * Dice con tristeza Alicia.

–Y pensaste que trabajando como caballero de estado, como una infiltrada podrías ayudar a traer la ruina desde adentro al despertar al Maou Krebskulm ¿no es así? * Pregunta seria Rem.

–Así es por eso ¿Maou-sama, realmente no consideras por un instante exterminar a las distintas personas y razas? * Pregunta suplicante Alicia.

–Que obstinación Nanodesu, ya te dije que eso no me hace feliz, incluso aunque me caigas mal no tengo deseos de matarte, mejor pregúntale a Hiei, quien casi nunca sonríe, tal vez a él si le interese hacer eso o tal vez no * Dice relajada Krebskulm y en eso Alicia voltea a mirar a Hiei.

–Hiei, usted dijo que una vez que derrote a Modinaram, así como que encuentre la forma de que Krebskulm recupere sus recuerdos para que pueda luchar contra usted con su máxima capacidad podría pensar esto, solo quiero saber si habría alguna esperanza de que coopere conmigo con eso * Dice suplicante Alicia.

–No me interesa cooperar contigo, si voy a hacer eso lo haría yo solo, no necesito de tu ayuda, pero como te dije, no lo sé aún, me interesa más ahora aprovecharme de este mundo que destruirlo * Dice serio Hiei.

–Ya veo, entonces no tengo valor alguno en este mundo, lo mejor sería desaparecer * Dijo deprimida Alicia sacando su espada preparándose para hacer sepuku ante el shock de Shera y Rem.

– ¡No hagas eso por favor! * Pide suplicante Shera.

–Cometí varios pecados que no tienen perdón, es injusto que por gente corrupta como los que conocí, gente buena como tú y Rem lo paguen, eso también lo comprendí ahora conviviendo con ustedes, a pesar de que no iba a detenerme con eso, pero mientras yo exista solo será para extinguir la humanidad, así que por el bien de ustedes es mejor que alguien como yo no exista, porque no me arrepiento de estos deseos * Dice Alicia triste.

–Aun así, no deseo tu muerte, comprende eso, no soy de ese tipo de personas que le desea lo peor a alguien que está sufriendo * Dice Rem seria y con lastima.

– ¡¿Sientes pena por mí a pesar de todo?! * Dice Alicia triste y conmovida a la vez que sorprendida.

–Que aburrido melodrama el de ustedes, dan ganas de dormir * Dice Hiei con rostro de aburrimiento.

–Joven Hiei * Dice sorprendida Alicia.

–Al final solo actúas como una humana cobarde que quiere huir del mundo envés de enfrentarlo, ya sea destruyéndolo todo o matándote a sí mismo, tratas de mostrarte valiente haciendo eso, pero solo te muestras como una cobarde que no admite lo que realmente quiere hacer * Dice Hiei relajado y aburrido, sorprendiendo a las demás incluyendo a Alicia quien luego bajó su espada triste.

–Es cierto, tiene razón, realmente no odio a todos como me llené la boca diciéndolo, más aun conociendo gente como ustedes * Dice triste Alicia.

–Sin embargo aún tengo odio, principalmente a los gobernantes de este país * Dice Alicia con enojo.

–Entonces solo concéntrate en ellos primero y luego decide qué hacer con el resto * Dice relajado Hiei.

–Entiendo, seguiré infiltrada hasta conseguir derrocar a este gobierno desde adentro, joven Hiei, prepararé el terreno para que usted se convierta en el futuro rey * Dice Alicia con determinación.

– ¿Rey? Me da igual, has lo que quieras* Dice Hiei relajado dejando en shock a las demás.

– ¡Muchas Gracias joven Hiei, le dio un nuevo valor a mi existencia! * Dice sonriendo feliz Alicia dejando una gota de sudor en la nuca de casi todos.

–"Esta chica es un caso perdido" * Dice Hiei fastidiado.

–Está bien, yo no apoyo mucho buscar eso, pero si hay pruebas de que ellos han sido corruptos no me opongo demasiado e incluso cooperaré si dejar las cosas como están resulta un peligro * Dice Rem con determinación.

–Supongo que volverás de nuevo a hacer eso de dar informes, por si te sirve, he eliminado al tal Saddler del que me hablaste junto a sus hombres, mas otra rata llamada Kuzukage, así que di lo que quieras a ese Rey * Dice Hiei serio sorprendiendo a Alicia así como a Shera y Rem.

–Como se esperaba de usted, y no se preocupe, esto quedará oculto, nos despedimos aquí, Shera, Eldergard, Rem, Maou-sama y joven Hiei ¡Adiós! *Dice Alicia despidiéndose y empezando a retirarse.

– ¡Adiós y mucha suerte! * Dice sonriendo Shera.

– ¡No desperdicies tu vida, vive y que te vaya bien! * Dice despidiéndose Rem y así Alicia se aleja de ellos yendo directo hacia la capital.

**Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=NISYqP3LvBA&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=42 }**

–Supongo que nosotros volveremos a la posada, según me dijeron Mei no teme a los demonios y mientras le den dinero son más que bienvenidos, además ella es buena en los maquillajes, seguramente hará algo con Eldergard y Klem para que pasen desapercibidas * Dice sonriendo serenamente Rem.

– ¡Es cierto! * Dice feliz Shera.

–Maou-sama es todo lo que me queda, así que por mí está bien, si ella lo quiere así seré su aliada * Dice seria y con determinación Eldergard.

– ¡Vayamos a comer galletas, pero antes lo curaré a él Nanodesu! * Dice alegre Krebskulm acercándose sorpresivamente a Hiei apuntando sus dos manos a él y curando sus heridas.

– ¡Tal como lo pensé, aunque no sea de por aquí, al ser un demonio no se me dificulta curarlo Nanodesu! * Dice alegre Krebskulm.

–No te pedí esto, así que no te agradeceré ¡Hmph! * Dice Hiei de forma gruñona produciendo que Krebskulm molesta le saque la lengua cómicamente provocando risas en las demás para que luego todos vayan a la Posada de la Tranquilidad haciendo todo como lo dijo Rem y consiguiendo estadía para todos allí, aunque con habitación propia para Krebskulm y Eldergard que pagaron en principio con joyas de los caídos que esta tenía, pero a la larga tendrán que buscar otra fuente de ingresos, sin embargo con el pasar de los días Krebskulm se divertiría mucho con esta vida especialmente comiendo galletas con sus amigas.

* * *

**/Varios Días Después, En el mismo bosque donde lucharon Hiei y Krebskulm/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=RZOOBS72ZS8&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=33 }**

Siendo de día dos mujeres iban huyendo de algo que los perseguía, una de ellas era una joven hermosa que aparentaba los 16 años, con el cabello rubio platino transparente largo y de ojos color avellana, su piel es lo suficientemente suave como para parecerse incluso a la piel de las chicas elfos, su físico tiene un equilibrio entre belleza madura y una ternura inocente, lleva un vestido suelto de seda con túnicas rojas y blancas como tonos básicos con tacones altos y un sombrero con el símbolo de su fe, la larga tela de la túnica cubre las cosas hasta sus rodillas, sin embargo los huecos en el vestido de la bata permiten ver parte de su piel sana, y la otra era una mujer que aparentaba los 20 años vistiendo igual que Alicia por lo que es de suponer que era una caballero sagrada y su nombre era Tolia quien la llevaba de la mano corriendo huyendo ambas aparentemente de algo o alguien.

– ¡Debemos apresurarnos Lumachina-sama, si la atrapan será su fin! * Dice en voz alta con determinación y seriedad la llamada Tolia asintiendo asustada la hermosa joven cuyo nombre es Lumachina, pero de repente de la tierra dos gusanos gigantescos sin ojos, pero babeando con afilados colmillos salieron de la tierra al mismo tiempo con intención de devorarlas.

– ¡Rayos, Sálvese Lumachina-sama, usted debe vivir a toda costa! * Grita el caballero femenino Tolia empujando a Lumachina y sacando su espada con intención de cortar a los monstruosos gusanos gigantes, pero desgraciadamente al intentar cortarlos uno de ellos hace trizas su espada con sus afilados colmillos mientras el otro devora la parte de debajo de su cuerpo haciéndola escupir una gran cantidad de sangre.

–P-Por el bien de todos no muera Lumachina-sama * Dijo con sus últimas fuerzas Tolia para que luego el resto de su cuerpo incluyendo su cabeza fue masticado brutalmente por el mismo gusano que destruyó su espada muriendo terroríficamente al sacrificarse por Lumachina.

– ¡TOLIA! * Grita en gran llanto Lumachina al morir brutalmente quien la protegía.

La pobre joven al ver esta muerte se quedó temblando con lágrimas mezcladas de dolor y terror, pero la cosa se ponía peor cuando de atrás de ella se escuchaban unos pasos, y no era precisamente alguien que venía a ayudarla, sino todo lo contrario.

– ¡Vaya! ¡¿Será que nuestro juego de etiqueta puede comenzar ahora Lumachina-sama?! * Decía con una sonrisa maligna un hombre alto y musculoso de pelo largo hasta la cintura marrón, luciendo afeminado que vestía como un caballero sagrado al igual que como lo hacía Saddler, llevando una larga espada en su cintura izquierda, aunque a diferencia de Saddler, este a simple vista ya mostraba maldad abiertamente en su sonrisa sin ocultarla, su nombre es Geibat y fue quien invocó a ese par de bestias gusanos que devoraron a Tolia.

– ¡Oh vaya! ¡¿Podría ser que a Tolia se la devoraron mis gusanos mascotas?! ¡Pero bueno, era una débil caballero mujer, aunque estaba en muy buen aspecto, es un desperdicio que haya muerto, aunque se sabe que ese es el precio de la moralidad absurda que ella poseía al igual que usted, esto gusta a mis mascotas, cuanto más sujetos así hallan, más carne deliciosa comerán Jajajajaja! * Dice riendo malignamente Geibat.

– ¡¿Por qué alguien como tú que se supone le debe fidelidad a Kamisama no hace acciones justas y nobles?! * Dice con lágrimas Lumachina.

–¡Porque usted lo has dicho, se supone, pero no es así, le soy fiel al dinero, a lo terrenal, no a lo espiritual, 'prioriza siempre lo material', eso me enseñaron en mi familia y a eso le soy fiel, es por eso que decido venderlas a ustedes como todo un mercenario y no me arrepiento ni un poco de ello, y aunque usted sea posiblemente la mujer más hermosa que vi en mi vida, no lamentaré su muerte si me beneficia, porque así es el mundo y yo solo me adapto a él! ¡Jajajajaja! * Dice riendo malignamente Geibat.

– ¡Tal Infidelidad! * Dice indignada y con lágrimas Lumachina.

–¡Diga lo que quiera, puede mantener su moralidad intacta en su muerte al igual que Tolia, pero la cuestión es que yo seguiré vivo y usted no, puede irse al cielo si quiere, pero no seguirá aquí arruinando los negocios de quienes me dan dinero, y eso es bueno, para mí! * Dice con una sonrisa maligna Geibat.

– ¡Además el Kamisama que usted tanto lo adora no está aquí protegiéndola! ¡¿Cómo espera que le tenga miedo a alguien que ni siquiera está aquí para detenerme y salvarla?! ¡Perdón si me meto en el terreno de sus creencias, pero solo hablo de los hechos actuales, ya que usted va a morir gracias a un simple mortal como yo y su fe no va a salvarla! ¡Jajajajaja! * Dice riendo malignamente Geibat.  
– ¡Eres un blasfemo! * Dice molesta y con lágrimas Lumachina.

– ¡Lo sé, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que usted morirá y yo viviré feliz saliéndome con la mía sin temor a las consecuencias! * Dice con una sonrisa maligna Geibat a lo que Lumachina simplemente se arrodilló tomando su símbolo sagrado empezando a orar.

– ¡Kuh, Kamisama! * Dice Lumachina preparándose para orar.

–¡Oh vaya, estás preparada para orar, supongo que esperas que tu Kamisama aparezca y me castigue para hacer justicia, esto se pone bueno, parece un teatro de comedia! ¡Discúlpame si no puedo evitar reírme! Jajajaja!

– ¡Kamisama que estás en los cielos, que esta voz te alcance y haga justicia a este malvado, trae un fuego purificador en esta tierra y salva a los que creen en ti! * Dice orando Lumachina, el cuerpo de Lumachina estaba teñida de luz, pero nada le ocurría al malvado Geibat.

– ¿Debo sorprenderme porque eso fracasara? El que me ordenó que me deshiciera de ti, Pishas, él dijo que esta era una guerra sagrada, según puedo entender es que o a Kamisama lo tienen unos pocos, o nadie de hecho, la verdad no es de mi interés la razón por la que Kamisama no esté salvándote en este momento * Dice con una sonrisa burlona Geibat, y este nombre Lumachina lo conocía sorprendiéndose internamente sin dejar de orar.

– ¡Oh Kamisama, hay una persona que no puede escuchar tu voz, ilumínalo con tu luz justa, como florecen las flores en los campos, como los peces nadan en ríos! * Decía suplicante rezando Lumachina.

Geibat por su parte fue aburriéndose de esto y bajó la mirada hacia Lumachina aparentemente pensando en hacerle algo antes de matarla.

–Que hermosa piel, me pone realmente celoso, lo suficiente como para querer arrancártela antes de matarte, discúlpame si sueno macabro, pero a veces me surgen este tipo de extraños placeres * Dice con una sonrisa psicópata Geibat arrojando otra piedra de invocación al suelo para invocar una tercera bestia invocada siendo un gigantesco hongo con el doble del tamaño de Lumachina y alrededor de su base tenía varios tentáculos, Lumachina a pesar del peligro siguió orando lo cual empezaba a molestar a Geibat al no poder doblegarla, y en eso la misma empezó a envolverse más y más en luz sagrada.

–"¿Esto, podría ser lo que conocen como milagros genuinos? Suficiente, no perderé el control de la situación" * Dice molesto mentalmente Geibat.

– ¡Mi querida Beast Mushroom, ve y mancíllala! ¡Destruye su ropa y luego su piel!* Ordena con una sonrisa de maldad Geibat a su monstruo hongo, cuando los tentáculos se dirigen hacia la pobre Lumachina, pero de repente todos esos tentáculos se hicieron trizas al igual que la propia bestia vegetal hongo reduciéndose a pedazos siendo destruido para shock de Geibat y sorpresa de Lumachina, y quien apareció allí no era otro que Hiei que con su espada cortó en pedazos al monstruo.

**Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=RZOOBS72ZS8&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=33 }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack{ watch?v=ZhwUSu9SQ70&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=24 }**

– ¡¿Quién eres tú que dañaste a Beast Mushroom?! * Pregunta en shock y molesto Geibat.

–Ya veo, ¿así que hay más de estos molestos sujetos como ese tal Saddler?, pasaba por aquí y empecé a sentir una peste muy parecida a ese idiota, y venía de ti * Dice Hiei seriamente.

–"Saddler, el caballero que junto a sus hombres desaparecieron desde que fueron a Faltra ¡No me digan que este tipo fue quien lo desapareció, y su esencia es la de un demonio!" * Dice Geibat temeroso y molesto en su mente.

En eso los mismos gusanos que mataron a Tolia salieron de tierra con intención de matar de la misma forma a Hiei, pero este con su super velocidad cortó en varios pedazos a ambos gusanos bestias haciéndolos para luego pasar de largo de ellos, los cuales al hacerse varios pedazos, su asquerosa sangre verde se dispersó por el suelo.

– ¡No puede ser, también mató a mi Trap Worm de nivel 80 y a Hunter Worm de nivel 60! * Dijo en shock Geibat.

–Si esos monstruos pensaron que me tomarían por sorpresa estaban más que equivocados, tú también terminarás igual que ellos * Dice Hiei fríamente.

– ¡No me subestimes, puedo liberar a muchas bestias más para destruirte, de hecho los invocaré a todos! * Grita eufóricamente con furia Geibat lanzando varios cristales e invocando a varias bestias.

Una bestia humanoide con un martillo llamado Archdemon, una serpiente con alas llamada Flying Worm, Un enjambre de abejas de fuego llamados Fire Bee, una bestia de plantas llamada Rose Prison que se puso en frente de Geibat para protegerlo, una especie de bestia Majin de brillantes llamas rellena de lava que tomaba la forma de un gigante de 30 metros llamada Ifrit y una bestia hecha para ser el rango más alto de atributo de la oscuridad, la figura de una serpiente negra profunda con un par de alas largas y estrechas que se extienden, a izquierda y derecha, eran más largas que su cuerpo siendo su longitud entre 100 y 200 pasos; era un ejército de bestias invocadas preparadas para pelear contra Hiei.

– ¡Jajaja, no podrás contra este ejercito! * Dice riendo malignamente Geibat, pero Hiei en eso se quitó su abrigo y empezó a desprenderse de los vendajes de su mano derecha donde tenía tatuada la imagen del dragón negro.

– ¿Crees que voy a ponerme a jugar uno por uno con tus monstruos estúpidos y luego contigo? Los voy a usar como entrenamiento para acostumbrarme más y más a usar esta técnica * Dice Hiei serio empezando a rodearse de las llamas negras del inframundo para intriga y temor de Geibat, mientras Lumachina observaba sorprendida.

–"¡Este tipo es peligroso, creo que no debo jugar con él!" * Dice temeroso en su mente y serio Geibat.

– ¡Bestias, ataquen! * Ordena con un grito Geibat lanzando al ataque a todas sus bestias invocadas a excepción de Rose Prison quien es de atributo defensivo, y todos los demás se dirigieron a atacar a Hiei lanzando algunos sus respectivos ataques a distancia, pero no imaginaban lo inútil que seríal.

– ¡JAO ENSATSU KOKURYUHA! * Grita Hiei el nombre de su técnica apuntando su mano derecha hacia el enemigo y así es liberado el gran dragón de fuego negro del inframundo dirigiéndose a las bestias invocadas consumiendo tanto los ataques a distancia, como a las propias bestias incluyendo a las de gran tamaño para luego dirigirse hacia Geibat no sin antes destruir a su bestia defensiva Rose Prison.

– ¡No, alguien bello y que debe ser rico como yo no puede morir quemado! ¡AAAAAAAA! * Grita con horror Geibat siendo impactado por el Kokuryuha terminando completamente consumido al igual que sus bestias por las llamas negras quemándose hasta sus cenizas muriendo, Hiei los mató a todos con su ataque más fuerte ante la completa sorpresa de Lumachina quien miró todo lo que sucedió quedándose con la boca abierta.

Luego Hiei fue envolviendo de nuevo su brazo con su vendaje y poniéndose su abrigo de vuelta, mientras Lumachina se acercó a él.

– ¿Eres tú Kamisama? * Preguntó con ojos conmovidos Lumachina mirando a Hiei quien simplemente voltea a mirarla con seriedad.

**Fin de Soundtrack{ watch?v=ZhwUSu9SQ70&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=24 }**

* * *

**Hiei: **Hola, Soy Hiei, Genial, ahora tenemos a una loca, que fastidio, cree que soy algo así como ¿Kamisama?, Creo que no tiene noción de las cosas o sentido común de que lo que ella cree que soy, y lo que en verdad soy son polos opuestos.

**Hiei: **No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Isekai Hiei Shoukan Shoujo no Dorei Majutsu, y como ya saben; Quien quiera hacerse el arrogante conmigo lo aniquilaré por su conducta.

**Ahora el Ending de este fanfic{ watch?v=iil-YN5WJvc}**

**Tu imagen se refleja ****  
en un espejo estrellado  
y llorando, y llorando  
señalas la luna creciente con tu dedo** (Hiei caminando solo por un lugar que luce tenebroso y oscuro)

**Estas llamando alguien  
que le ha dado la espalda al amor y se ha ido (**La pantalla enfocándose en el rostro serio de Hiei mientras camina mirando fijamente hacia el frente)  
**¿Cuantas veces?, ¿Cuantas veces?  
¿Hace que te asomes por tu ventana? **(Hiei recordando a todos sus adversarios en el torneo oscuro, especialmente a Bui aunque luciendo este aquí su armadura pesada de batalla)

**Acelerando en la noche,  
cortas todo libremente (**Hiei sigue caminando por el mismo rumbo que se va volviendo cada vez más siniestro viéndose incluso fuego alrededor)

**Y solo a ti, y solo a ti,  
quiero abrazarte fuertemente** (Aparece rápidamente Garlford con una mirada seria blandiendo su espada, Emil también portando su espada serio, Sylvie usando una magia de enredadera de plantas también seria, al igual que Eldergard portando su lanza con seriedad, así como aparece seria Alicia y Krebskulm sonriendo alegre)

**Intercambiando besos desequilibrados  
acércate al amor** (Hiei recordando a sus compañeros de equipo Yusuke, Kurama, Genkai y Kuwabara, a Botan, Koenma pero por sobre todo en una imagen más grande a su hermana Yukina, todo esto mientras seguía por el camino tenebroso)**  
Tus lágrimas y mentiras  
descansan en mi corazón** (Ahora Hiei recordando a sus compañeras actuales Shera y Rem quienes sonrientes extienden sus manos como esperándolo a él)

(Finalmente Hiei llega al final del camino turbio donde en la cima de un gran castillo oscuro tenebroso se ve la imagen de Bui sin armadura levantando su puño derecho desafiante con un rostro serio, pero detrás de él una imagen más grande de un ser malvado muy parecido a Rem con los ojos dorados y una sonrisa de maldad haciendo el gesto con el dedo índice de desafío a Hiei que vaya hacia allá, y cuando Hiei va a ir para allá para encararlos termina el ending)

**Fin del Ending de este fanfic{**** watch?v=iil-YN5WJvc****}**

* * *

**Hola de nuevo, soy KdGokuSupremo y espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo del fanfic.**

**Y pues como habrán visto abarcó todo lo que quedó del anime por lo que los siguientes capítulos irán siguiendo lo de la novela, también en los siguientes capítulos Shera y Rem irán teniendo más participación en batallas ya que de hecho en esta parte de la trama original no habían tenido mucho, y pues pudieron notar en este capítulo más diferencias con la historia original aún que en el capítulo anterior, así que les recomiendo que no saquen conclusiones apresuradas sobre lo que piensen que pasará, porque en mis fanfics de hecho intento ser impredecible en ese sentido, podría irme por el camino fácil y hacer que Hiei imite todo lo que hacía Diablo, pero ese no es mi estilo, mi estilo es el de que siempre que el personaje que mando a tal lugar cause impacto allí a su modo y respetando su personalidad, quedó demostrado con Hiei matando a Keera sin piedad, provocando el mismo el despertar del poder de Krebskulm, y la carencia de cierta moralidad que si tiene el prota Diablo, así que les recomiendo que estén atentos a sus acciones, y recuerden que Hiei no es un héroe, es un antihéroe por lo que las cosas son distintas así.**

**Tomará un tiempo para que saque el siguiente capítulo por lo que sean pacientes, pero mientras como dije, les invito a disfrutar de mis otros fanfics que también seguro les parecerán interesantes y espero sus comentarios también allí, eso me ayudaría mucho.**

**Les agradezco su apoyo y Hasta la Proxima.**


	3. La Suciedad se limpia completamente

**Hola, soy KidGokuSupremo y aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este su fanfic, así que disfrútenlo. Disculpen la demora, y pues a partir de este capítulo, se usarán las novelas como base ya que las partes más importantes del anime ya las usé en los primeros dos capítulos XD. Aunque como dije, usaré como base las novelas a partir del volumen 4, pero eso no significa que lo haga todo igual ni nada, después de todo, Hiei hará lo suyo.**

**Y otra cosa, hay batallas que claramente con Hiei no serán nada largas incluso si es contra un enemigo fuerte, como sucedió con Eulerex, pues es muy simple, esto se debe a que Hiei no es alguien que alarga sus batallas como hacen gente como Goku o Yusuke, Hiei si tiene la oportunidad de terminar rápido, o si su oponente se confía en exceso o si tiene un punto débil, no dudará en aprovecharlo para acabar la pelea en cuestión de segundos incluso si su oponente no es mucho más débil que él, él mismo dijo detestar que los demás hagan eso, aunque como dijo, él decide a quien matar y a quien no, lo vieron por como a diferencia de Diablo, masacró al infame Keera a pesar de que Shera le pidió que no lo hiciera(Aunque él ya lo había prácticamente matado antes de que ella intentara detenerlo), y esto lo hago porque me gusta respetar en lo más posible las personalidades de los protas de mis fanfics. Y pues así, esas son las diferencia entre Hiei y los otros protas de mis fanfics, o el prota original de Isekai Maou to Shoukan. Aclarado todo esto prosigamos.**

* * *

**Ahora haré un análisis del capítulo anterior:**

**La clara diferencia entre Hiei y el prota original: **Como había dicho anteriormente en capítulos anteriores, los que Diablo aparenta ser, Hiei lo es realmente multiplicado por dos o tres, Diablo solía conformarse con causar temor y humillación a su oponente, pero Hiei no, lo demostró claramente descuartizando al infame Keera, matándolo brutalmente antes de que Shera le pidiera que le tuviera piedad, de hecho Hiei sabía que ella se lo pediría por lo que ideó un plan para que Shera no pudiera impedírselo a tiempo, y le funcionó; a diferencia de otros personajes, Hiei prefiere matar a la mayoría a quienes le dan asco, como fue el caso de Keera, pero a Garlford, lo dejó vivo si bien como él dijo, por capricho, también porque al menos lo consideró mucho más respetable que a Keera, misma razón por la que en su momento no mató a Bui; sin embargo esto no significa que Hiei es compasivo con todos los enemigos a quienes respeta, ya que si se le da la gana, o si no tiene opción, no le temblará las manos en asesinarlos, de hecho la mayoría de sus enemigos nunca sobreviven, así era en el canon, y así es aquí.

**Lo lejos que puede llegar Hiei para lograr algo que desea: **Como lo demostró, fue capaz de fingir matar a Rem para hacer que Krebsklum despertara su poder oculto de Maou y pelear con ella, esto demuestra de lo que es capaz de hacer, y que a él no se le puede llamar héroe en lo absoluto, de hecho él mismo dice que no lo es.

**La sensibilidad de Hiei: **Suena raro, pero sí, él puede ser sensible con algún tema que haga alusión a su hermana Yukina, como la forma en como Keera trataba a Shera, que le recordó a como Tarukane por años trató a Yukina para forzarla a fabricar aquellas perlas con sus lágrimas, en cierta forma principalmente Shera le recordó a Yukina, todo esto influyó para que ni por asomo, pensara siquiera en la posibilidad de perdonarle la vida a Keera, quien murió en sus manos.

* * *

**Ahora responderé a los comentarios**:

**juanan231283: **Gracias por tu apoyo amigo, me alegra que te haya gustado, y sí, Hiei es todo un lokillo XD; en cuando a la aparición de Krebsklum, pues sí, ya apareció, y pues veremos que le toca hacer a esta "Loli Maou" XD.

**Ezequiel Sierra: **Me alegra que te haya gustado, y sí, Hiei es todo un antihéroe, disfruta de este capítulo.

**Gabriel443: **Gracias amigo.

**Protogenoi: **Gracias por tu apoyo amigo, en cuanto a tu pregunta, la verdad actualmente no tengo Facebook ni red social, tengo correo que es kidgokusupremo , aunque no lo reviso tanto XD, en lo posible si puedes, créate una cuenta de fanfiction, y envíame en el privado tus consultas, o bien si puedes hacerlo allí en la caja de comentarios, o en el correo que puse allí. Gracias por tu apoyo.

* * *

**Sin nada más que añadir comencemos: **

**Opening del Fanfic { **** watch?v=XCTHko90yKg**** }**

**La resurrección** (Suena la música un tiempo)

**Cielo y tierra juntos van****  
**y una música darán**  
**cosas tan reales y otras más son solo un mito****(Hiei está sentado en solitario con su espada en mano con su rostro serio)**  
**nuevas vidas nacerán**  
**y otras más terminaran**  
**esto se repite en un ciclo infinito****(Rem parada con una mirada seria con unas especies de garras metálicas en las manos mientras de espadas a espalda con ella Shera también con rostro serio con su arco y flecha en mano)**  
**en el mundo algo hay profundo**  
**cuando ya lo inevitable llega.****(Alicia teniendo una mirada de tristeza)

**La vida te puede dar otra oportunidad****  
**de ser****. (Hiei quitándose su banda y activando su Jagan para luchar)

**Tus poderes se conjuntaran****  
**y la luz a todos mostrara**** (Hiei luchando con su espada envuelta en llamas negras contra Bui envuelto en su armadura de aura, ambos apretando los dientes con seriedad en sus rostros luchando con gran rivalidad)**  
**el Jagan observa y su justicia tendrá**** (Apareciendo rápidamente varios personajes como Sylvie sonriendo al igual que Emil al igual que Mei la dueña de la posada)

**Esa espada que posees sabrás****  
**que no es solo una arma más****(Hiei luchando con su espada rellena de llama negra apretando los dientes serio contra alguien extremadamente idéntica a Rem, pero teniendo los ojos dorados brillantes y sonrisa bestial llena de maldad chocando ambos sus cabezas con gran rivalidad)**  
**dos mundos con ella unirás****(Apareciendo Galford portando una espada serio, luego una bella chica demonio de pelo largo rosado en forma de cola de caballo con flequillo llevando un vestido chino azul y sonriendo alegre, pero maliciosamente)

**Esa espada que posees sabrás****  
**que no solo es un arma más**** (Hiei luchando con gran esfuerzo con varias heridas mientras su oponente idéntica a Rem sonríe bestialmente sintiéndose victorioso a lo que Hiei decide lanzarle su Jao Ensatsu Kokuryuha de su mano derecha)  
**dos mundos con ella unirás** (Apareció la loli maou Krebsklum rodeada de energía oscura, al lado de ella Eldergard)

**A dos mundos el**(Rem lucha valientemente usando sus garras metálicas contra algunos demonios al mismo tiempo que invoca a su bestia toro de tres cuernos que derriba a otros)  
**mantendrá en unión**(Shera lanzando varias flechas a demonios hiriéndolos)  
**su luz traerá**(Tanto Emile como Eldergard y Alicia por su parte enfrentando a otros demonios)  
**resurrección**(Hiei con furia emitiendo un grito transformándose en su forma Jaganshi cambiando su piel a verde con varios ojos parecidos al Jagan)

(Luego en una escena aparte Hiei estando en su modo normal aterriza mirando a la pantalla, luego Shera sonriendo, luego Rem sonriendo, luego Alicia revolviéndose en cabello con una sonrisa, luego Sylvie sonriendo, luego Eldergard con un rostro serio y por último la pequeña Krebsklum también sonriendo para que posteriormente Hiei apunte su espada a la pantalla enfocándose la última imagen en él.

**Fin del Opening del Fanfic{ **** watch?v=XCTHko90yKg** **}**

* * *

**No soy dueño ni de Isekai Maou to Shoukan no Dorei Majutsu ni de Yu Yu Hakusho ****ni de los soundtracks o animes mencionados o usados aquí, mis reconocimientos para sus respectivos creadores Takahiro Tsurusaki y Yoshihiro Togashi respectivamente, y también mis reconocimientos a los creadores de todos los maravillosos soundtracks usados en el fanfic.**

* * *

**Isekai Hiei to Shoukan Shoujo no Dorei Majutsu**

**Capítulo 3: La Suciedad se limpia completamente.**

* * *

**/En el mismo bosque donde lucharon Hiei y Krebskulm/**

En el capítulo anterior, Hiei había aparecido en el bosque misterioso donde había luchado contra Krebsklum. Y allí se encontró con esta joven llamada Lumachina siendo atacado por un asesino tipo invocador llamado Geibalt que pertenecía a la misma afiliación de Saddler, razón por la que Hiei recordando a ese tipo, y que gente afiliada a la tal Iglesia fueron tras su cabeza, el mismo tomó la decisión de eliminar a este sujeto, sin tener la intención realmente de ser ningún héroe salvando a esta muy bella joven, por lo que combatió contra Geibalt matándolo con su Jaou Ensatsu Kokuryuuha, quemándolo completamente tanto a él como a sus múltiples invocaciones monstruosas reduciéndolos a menos que cenizas, pero la hermosa joven que estaba desnuda por culpa de los ataques de las invocaciones de Geibalt, le había preguntado a Hiei si era Kamisama, lo cual intrigó a Hiei, la misma arrodillada lo miraba con sus hermosos ojos.

–"¿Kami-sama? ¿Pero qué rayos le pasa?" * Se pregunta con leve molestia en su mente Hiei, pero cuando iba a responder, sintió una presencia demoniaca por lo que volteó la mirada, ya que alguien venía acercándose.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas OST: Kakusei{ watch?v=65-T9vN5jw&t=4s }**

–"¿Acaso este sujeto tenía algún aliado cerca? No lo creo" * Dice Hiei seriamente en su mente, pero luego volvió a mirar a Lumachina para luego dar un suspiro de fastidio y mostrando algo de incomodidad, quitándose de nuevo su abrigo y lanzándoselo a una extrañada Lumachina.

–Si te soy sincero es incómodo estar viendo a una chica desnuda, pone esto y cúbrete, ya que alguien se acerca * Dice Hiei volteando la mirada, a lo que Lumachina sonrojada y avergonzada no duda en tomar el abrigo de Hiei poniéndoselo para cubrirse.

Y en eso se le ve llegando a un hombre alto bien parecido aparentando estar entre los 20 y 30 años de edad, con la piel blanca, orejas puntiagudas, pelo negro corto con un mechón en la frente, ojos rojos, teniendo alas de murciélago vistiendo una especie de smoking negro, el tipo tenía una sonrisa que demostraba arrogancia y malicia.

– ¿Así que tú eres Hiei Jaganshi, quien destruyó a Eulerex? No te ves la gran cosa, seguramente ese vejestorio perdió porque se confió, al igual que sus lacayos * Dice arrogantemente el sujeto, Lumachina se sintió intimidada por ese ser que apareció, ya que puede sentir el tipo de energía que posee.

–Sí, soy yo, y supongo que eres de esos sujetos llamados 'Demonios Caídos' al igual que ese Eurelex ¿Verdad? * Dice Hiei con seriedad en su tono apático, y escuchar esto sorprendió a Lumachina.

–"¡¿Caído, ése hombre es un caído, y Kami-sama destruyó a uno de ellos?!" * Se preguntó sorprendida en su mente Luminachina.

–Exactamente, mi nombre es Varakness, y estoy afiliado al Rey Demonio Modinaram, quien me envió para conocerte y acabarte * Dice el llamado Varakness, y esto al escucharlo, dejó en shock a Lumachina, pero captó bastante la atención de Hiei.

–Que coincidencia, porque precisamente yo estoy buscando a ese sujeto, sin embargo se me hace cobarde de su parte no venir en persona y enviar a un subordinado idiota para que haga su trabajo sucio * Dice Hiei con seriedad en su tono apático, y estas palabras no gustaron mucho a Varakness, aunque no lo demostrara.

– ¡Ajajajaja! Sí que tienes una gran osadía, definitivamente alguien como tú no pudo vencer a un demonio tan poderoso como Eulerex, pero bueno, nos hiciste un favor al deshacerte de ese vejestorio, como recompensa, tendrás el honor de que el gran Varakness acabe contigo * Dice sonriendo burlonamente Varakness.

–Oh, entiendo, viniste hasta aquí de tan lejos, solo para ser humillantemente eliminado como ese inútil de Eulerex ¿No? Es una pena * Dice Hiei burlonamente con seriedad en su tono apático, pero estas palabras molestaron más a Varakness internamente, pero luego miró a Luminachina quien se cubría su cuerpo.

– ¡Oh, veo que te has conseguido una muy bella doncella humana! Parece carne virgen, supongo que la conseguiste justo ahora cuando te interrumpí, es una pena que no llegarás a probarla, creo que cuando acabe contigo me divertiré con ella * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa Varakness aterrando con estas palabras a la pobre de Luminachina.

–El mayor problema que tienes además de ser un cabeza hueca, es que nunca podrás derrotarme * Dice Hiei con seriedad en su tono apático.

–Veo que necesitas que alguien te demuestre la realidad enano, muy bien, te demostraré usando el poder que me concedió El Rey Demonio de la Locura Modinaram ¡Prepárate! * Dice sonriendo maliciosamente Varakness.

Luego Hiei saca su espada delgada para portarla con su mano derecha poniéndose en guardia, mientras Lumachina entendiendo la situación, retrocede alejándose levemente de Hiei.

– ¡Con esa espada nunca me ganarás, lo siento muchacho! * Dice sonriendo maliciosamente Varakness para rodearse de un aura oscura aterradora, era el poder que le concedió Modinaram, mezclado con su propio poder.

–"Ya veo, ese tal Modinaram tiene una habilidad parecida a esa Krebsklum de conceder más poder a estos demonios" * Dice Hiei con seriedad en su mente recordando cuando Krebsklum le dio algo de poder a Eulerex.

**Fin de Soundtrack Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas OST: Kakusei{ watch?v=65-T9vN5jw&t=4s }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#19 High Quality{ watch?v=W_yfN_1xZXU&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=19 }**

Por lo que tanto Hiei como Varakness se miraban fijamente con intención de iniciar la pelea, en eso tanto Hiei como Vararkness se lanzan al ataque para luego cruzarse entre sí como si pasaran de largo el uno del otro, y pasado unos pocos segundos, Hiei empezó a sentirse adolorido para luego verse heridas en su hombro izquierdo, en su abdomen y labios donde sangraba ya que escupió algo de sangre por los golpes y las cortadas de las garras de Darkness, al mismo se le notaba adolorido y en cuclillas temblando levemente por el dolor de los ataques rápidos que recibió de parte de un Varakness que no se contuvo en lo absoluto por lo que lo atacó con clara intención de matar, incluso se veía como sus garras tenían la sangre de Hiei.

– ¡Kami-sama! * Grita preocupada Lumachina.

– ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Una pena, pero no contabas con que yo soy de los demonios más veloces que existen, y soy un experto en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, tengo fuerza y velocidad, soy guapo y puedo tener a las mujeres que quiera por lo cual de hecho tengo 4 esposas, soy perfecto, y un ser de bajo rango como tú nunca podría derrotarme! ¡Y también tengo una habilidad que me permite drenar la energía de los demás, por lo que podría demostrártela ahora ser inferior y de…! * Iba a seguir diciendo burlonamente Varakness cuando de repente varios signos de cortadas empezaron a aparecer en todo su cuerpo, especialmente en su cara donde empezó a sangrar en todas esas partes poniendo una cara de horror, esto también impactó a Lumachina.

–De hecho lo hiciste bien, el culpable soy yo, ya que después de mi batalla con ese humano y sus bestias donde usé mi Jaou Ensatsu Kokuruuyha, gasté bastante poder por lo que no me contuve ni un poco y fui con todo lo que tenía, por eso esto termina así, de lo contrario podríamos haber visto esa habilidad de la que hablas y esta pelea pudo ser mejor, aunque demostraste una gran fuerza bruta en tus golpes, pero desgraciadamente para ti, no pudiste golpearme de lleno ninguna vez en un punto vital * Dice Hiei con seriedad y frialdad, viéndose que su espada tenía las llamas negras del Kokuryuuha, usando la misma técnica con la que destruyó a Kuromomotaro en el torneo oscuro.

– ¡No puede ser! ¡Debería haber trascendido todos los niveles por el poder que me dio mi Maou Modinaram! ¡No puedo perder de esta forma! * Grita desesperado Varakness para finalmente hacerse pedazos por las cortadas de Hiei, mismos que cayeron al suelo quemándose con las llamas negras hasta reducirse a ceniza, Varakness había sido derrotado en esta muy corta batalla, aunque habiendo logrado dañar a Hiei por lo que no puede decirse que fue un combate fácile para Hiei, aunque tuvo que ver también que usó su Kokuryuuha contra, Lumachina quedó impactada por lo que vio, y después Hiei tronándose el cuello guardó su espada de vuelta en la funda de su espalda.

–Fue una batalla entretenida, pasó mucho en esos dos segundos, ya que mientras él me dio 5 golpes, yo le di 16 cortes, tenía una velocidad comparable a la de ese Eulerex, si yo no lo atacaba enserio, seguramente hubiera logrado hacer claramente más y esta batalla claramente hubiera sido mucho más larga * Dice Hiei con seriedad y frialdad ya que la batalla duró máximo 2 segundos a pesar de que Hiei se enfrentó a otro demonio caído de alto nivel que era superior a Garlford y a Eldergard, pero como Hiei atacó con todo ante alguien como Varakness que era demasiado confiado, ganó muy fácilmente(Lo siento, pero Hiei no se anda con rodeos, si tiene en bandeja de plata la posibilidad de matar a un enemigo que para colmo le desagrada bastante, especialmente si es alguien arrogante, lo hará sin dudar, así de hecho era en la historia original cuando mató a Seiryu rápidamente a pesar de que este era muy fuerte; es más incluso cuando luchó contra alguien casi tan fuerte o igual de fuerte que él como lo era Shigure, su pelea solo duró un segundo, aunque en ese caso terminó en empate, la cuestión es que no deben extrañarse que sus combates incluso si son contra oponentes difíciles, aun así termine en unos pocos segundos, no es algo para nada ilógico con respecto al personaje)

–"¡¿Este es el poder de Kami-sama?! ¡Derrotó a un demonio de alto nivel a cargo de un Rey Demonio en solo 2 segundos!" * Dice muy sorprendida en su mente Lumachina.

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#19 High Quality{ watch?v=W_yfN_1xZXU&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=19 }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#1-Yusuke Ambiental Theme-High Quality{ watch?v=zL3HiARzhns&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=1 }**

En eso Luminachina se acerca a él con una mirada emocionada teniendo puesto el abrigo de Hiei.

– ¡Muchas Gracias! ¡Para que Kami-sama me preste su ropa, además de salvarme, debo estar bendecida! * Dice muy feliz Lumachina.

–No confundas las cosas, yo no… * Iba a decir Hiei serio en su tono apático, pero Luminachina interrumpe.

–No solo me salva, sino que incluso derrota a un demonio caído poderoso que venía aquí con malas intenciones, ¡Oh Kami-sama, es usted una bendición, estoy segura de que mis oraciones llegaron al cielo! * Dice muy feliz Lumachina

–"¿Qué mierda? Esta chica no sabe escuchar" * Dice serio y molesto Hiei.

–Escúchame de una vez tú, yo no soy ningún Kamisama, soy Hiei, un simple demonio o yokai, como quieras llamarlo, no soy ningún Dios ni ningún ser divino * Dice Hiei con seriedad en su tono apático confundiendo a Lumachina

– ¿Eh? Pero no siento a alguien maligno viniendo de usted y… * Iba a seguir diciendo Luminachina para luego derrumbarse en el suelo desmayada por las heridas, el agotamiento y estrés que tuvo que pasar, esto fastidió a Hiei.

–Mierda, se cayó desmayada con mi abrigo * Dice Hiei molesto.

–Aunque esta tipa según parece, puede que también esté relacionada con esa tal Iglesia a la que pertenecían esos sujetos, Saddler y Kusukage, a quienes eliminé, quizás tenga alguna información que sirva para saber quién es el que lidera a esos asesinos, entre los cuales también estaba ese afeminado que la atacó * Dice Hiei con seriedad refiriéndose con 'ese afeminado' a Geibat, a regañadientes cargando al estilo princesa Luminachina para luego irse corriendo del lugar con su súper velocidad(Por cierto, Luminachina tiene una estatura muy similar a la de Hiei).

* * *

**/Tiempo Después, Posada de la Tranquilidad/**

– ¡Tolia! * Grita Luminachina quien acaba de despertar después de tener una pesadilla de lo que le sucedió al caballero femenino Tolia quien fue devorada por aquellos monstruos al salvarla, Luminachina si bien sabía que fue una pesadilla, se puso triste al recordar de que esa tragedia realmente sucedió, pero luego miró su cuerpo dándose cuenta de que ya no llevaba el abrigo de Hiei, pero que tampoco estaba desnuda, sino que llevaba puesto una pieza de cáñamo marrón que a menudo se ve en las ciudades, Ella en su interior estaba feliz de no estar desnuda, así mismo examino su entorno, siendo una habitación desconocida, habiendo paredes de piedra y el techo de tabla de madera que parecía que fuera a ceder en cualquier momento. En la pared, la llama de una vela se balanceaba, esa era la única fuente de luz del lugar, al parecer ya era de noche, el exterior se podía ver desde una pequeña ventana, se veía completamente oscuro.

Si no hubiera alguien más en la habitación, sería lógico pensar que la habían metido en una habitación y se habría puesto nerviosa. Cerca de su cama, había dos chicas, una elfa y una pantherian. La elfa acerco su rostro, siendo sus pechos era excesivamente grandes, pero observando sus largas orejas y semblante, ella debería ser una elfa es lo que Luminachina pensaba al observarla, y pues era Shera, y a su lado, la chica quien era de estatura más baja que la elfa Shera, poseía orejas, cola y cabello de color negro, era una especie rara de pantherian de color negro, ella era la pantherian Rem, ambas eran las compañeras temporales de Hiei debido a que accidentalmente terminaron convirtiéndose en sus esclavas.

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#1-Yusuke Ambiental Theme-High Quality{ watch?v=zL3HiARzhns&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=1 }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#3-High Quality{ watch?v=3KrtIVp98eM&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=3 }**

– ¡Waah, ella despertó! ¡Gracias a Dios! * Dice Shera aliviada.

– ¿Estas bien? Hicimos curaciones en las heridas de tus piernas, pero ¿Hay algún otro lugar que te duela? * Pregunta Rem con rostro de preocupación.

– ¿Eh? Ah, erm…. * Decía dubitativa Luminachina, dándose cuenta de que las dos jóvenes eran hermosas, o más bien realmente lindas, sin embargo notó los collares en su cuello, ella estaba preocupada por dichos objetos que parecían las conocidas 'gargantillas para esclavos' que estaban usando ellas.

– ¿Tus recuerdos están bien, cuál es tu nombre? * Pregunta Rem inquieta y preocupada.

–Ah, mi nombre es Lumachina Weselia, estoy bien, lo recuerdo perfectamente * Dice sonriendo levemente Lumachina.

–Gracias a Dios; Soy Rem Galleu, como puedes ver, soy una Pantherian y soy una aventurera * Dice presentándose Rem sin mostrar mucha emoción.

– ¡Y yo soy Shera y soy una Elfa! * Dice sonriendo alegre Shera.

–Lumachina, sé que es un poco rápido, sin embargo hay algunas cosas que quiero que me digas, pero tengo una pregunta muy importante que hacerte * Dijo con una expresión muy seria Rem que puso algo nerviosa a Lumachina.

–Claro, puedes preguntar lo que quieras * Dice sonriendo nerviosa Lumachina.

–Emmm, ¿Hiei no te hizo nada raro?, o sea como tocar esto y aquello, o pellizcarte, o lamerte, o hacer otras cosas más fuertes con sus dedos * Dice Rem sonrojada y disminuyendo su tono de voz.

Lumachina parecía que de su cara iba a salir fuego de lo sonrojada que estaba, recordando que fue salvada de una situación y lugar peligroso, mientras estaba completamente desnuda.

–P, Por Hiei, ¿Te refieres a Kami-Sama?, en ese caso, juro que él no cometió tales actos impuros, el me salvó de hecho * Dice sonrojada y nerviosa Lumachina, aunque nunca supo cuando perdió el conocimiento, así que no había manera de saber si Kami-Sama había hechos tales actos.

–Fiuuu. Gracias a Dios * Dice Rem suspirando de alivio, y es que para Rem, Hiei es un personaje misterioso, indescifrable y sobretodo, impredecible, por lo que no sabía que pensar.

– ¡Ahaha! Nos sorprendimos mucho cuando Hiei apareció trayendo a Lumachina cuando volvió, pensamos que él te había atacado * Dice sonriendo Shera.

–Increíble, yo pensé eso, pero…. Como no había manera de negarlo, me preocupe que realmente hubiera sucedido * Dice Rem apenada.

–Hiei, no habla mucho ¿Cierto? * Dice Shera sonriendo.

–Por alguna razón, hay momentos en los que no le gusta hablar o es aislado, me preocupa mucho cuando pasa eso, especialmente porque es alguien difícil de descifrar y saber lo que está pensando * Dice preocupada Rem recordando ciertas acciones de Hiei que la preocuparon, como dejar que Keera se llevara a Shera para luego ir a matarlo despiadadamente, así como provocar a Krebsklum para que peleara contra él, son esas cosas que a Rem le preocupan sobre Hiei al no saber cómo actuará en tal o tal situación.

–Um, Chicas, ¿Qué tipo de relación tienen con Kami-Sama? * Pregunta Lumachina dudosa a Rem y a Shera.

–A, ¿a quién te refieres con Kami-Sama?, ¿Hablas de Hiei? * Pregunta curiosa y seria tratando de verificar Rem, a lo que Lumachina asintió.

–Sí, es la persona que me rescató * Dice Lumachina asintiendo.

–Ya veo, Hiei, se podría decir que es nuestro Dueño * Dice Shera relajada agarrando con su mano izquierda su propia gargantilla.

– ¡No puede ser! ¿¡Kami-Sama tiene esclavos?! * Pregunta impactada y preocupada Lumachina.

–Estas equivocada, esto no es una 'Gargantilla de los esclavos', Esto es una "Gargantilla de Esclavitud", Emmm, cuando convocamos a un demonio fuerte en 'La torre de las estrellas', y gracias a un error quizás debido al gran poder que él tiene, o puede que ese tercer ojo que posee haya tenido algo que ver, aún no lo confirmamos, pero es por algunas de esas causas que terminamos así( Aclaro por si aún no lo hice en el fanfic que al parecer hay 2 tipos de Gargantillas, Las que usan los esclavos, los cuales son las personas que se entregan cuando no tienen dinero y eso, como en el mundo real, y las que usan las bestias invocadas, Rem y Shera tienen la segunda, solo por si aún no lo explique, y de hecho creo que aún no lo hice, XD) * Dice Rem con seriedad aclarándoselo a Lumachina, aunque esta no pudo comprenderlo.

–En resumen, se podría decir que Hiei es el líder de nuestro grupo de aventureros * Dice explicativamente Rem.

– ¿Entonces Kami-sama es su compañero aventurero? * Pregunta Lumachina para verificar sus dudas asintiendo las dos.

–Um…, el personaje de Hiei es Kami-sama ¿Verdad? * Pregunta con dudas Lumachina.

–De hecho es un demonio de otro mundo, donde también les dicen yokais, aunque es realmente poderoso * Dice sin emoción Rem.

–Sí, pero algo gruñón. Sin embargo aunque no lo admita, no es alguien malo * Dice sonriendo feliz Shera, aunque algo dejó pensativa y preocupada a Lumachina.

–El que me salvo debería haber sido Kami-Sama…. Si no fue así, entonces estoy preocupada * Dice Lumachina con rostro de preocupación y leve sonrojo.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? * Pregunta inclinando la cabeza curiosa Rem.

–Bueno, es porque él me vio desnuda * Dice murmurando sonrojada Lumachina.

– ¿Y qué pasa con eso? * Preguntó curiosa Shera, y es que había algo que Lumachina tenía decidido desde el fondo de su corazón.

–El único que me puede ver desnuda es el caballero que se volverá mi compañero * Decía sonrojada inclinando la cabeza Lumachina.

– ¿Te refieres a algo así como compañeros de algún equipo, o compañeros de armas? * Pregunta Shera confundida mientras Rem estaba impactada ya que ella si lo entendió.

–No, si la persona llamada Hiei, no es Kami-sama, entonces creo que debemos convertirnos en pareja * Dice sonrojada Lumachina, por lo que la cola de Rem se puso recta.

– ¡Fuaah! ¡¿Por qué te emocionas tanto tú misma niña desnuda del manto?! * Pregunta Rem molesta cómicamente con sonrojo y celos.

– ¡Es cierto, además Hiei es muy gruñón, y necesita alguien positiva y enérgica como yo para que lo sea! * Dice sonriendo alegre sonrojada Shera molestando esto a Rem y extrañando a Lumachina.

– ¡¿Ehh?! ¿Pero que quieren decir con eso? Rem-San, Shera-San, ¡¿Acaso no son solo compañeras aventuras de él? * Dice impactada cómicamente y sonrojada Lumachina.

– ¡Eso es cierto! * Dice sonrojada y avergonzada Rem.

–B, bueno, eso podría ser cierto, pero, creo que a Hiei le atraen en cierta forma los pechos grandes * Dijo Shera pensativa haciendo un sonido de 'Munyu' al levantar sus grandes pechos con ambas manos, y mientras dialogaban, Hiei entró en la habitación ya teniendo de vuelta puesto su abrigo, teniendo su mirada apática de siempre mostrando desinterés.

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#3-High Quality{ watch?v=3KrtIVp98eM&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=3 }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Bleach OST: 12 nothing can be explained{ watch?v=z3Vw2_mAxzk&list=PL7C116DA2E46BBFD7&index=5 }**

Los que estaban en la habitación eran Hiei, Rem y Shera, luego Lumachina, acostada en la cama tenía su parte superior levantada. Como la historia pasada de Lumachina eran desconocidos, a Krem y Edelgart se les dijo que no salieran de la habitación vecina, como ya era de noche, las dos estaban durmiendo, solo comían, dormían y jugaban, llevaban una vida envidiosa y lenta (vale recordar que tanto Kbresklum como Eldergart ahora se quedaron a vivir con ellos en la misma posada disfrazándose con el permiso de la casera Mei a quien no le importaba que sean demonios caídos, pero incluso ella les ayudó a disfrazarse).

Hiei tenía su rostro serio y apático de siempre mientras apoyaba su espalda contra la pared pensando en lo que escuchó al entrar.

–"¿'Convertirnos en Pareja, que rayos significa'?" * Se pregunta Hiei sin mucho interés.

–"Bueno, de todos eso es lo de menos, lo importante es que ahora ya sé que el tal Rey Demonio de la Locura sabe de mí, por eso envió a ese demonio, ese Varakness solo fue un peón de sacrificio, su poder era claramente menor a ese tal Eulerex, por lo que seguramente fue enviado para probarme aprovechando lo confiado que era ese idiota, es muy posible que de alguna forma ese Modinaram estaba observándonos, o envió algún espía escondido para hacerlo en ese instante, aunque debido a que había usado mi Jagan con mi Kokuryuuha, no pude detectar a nadie, pero ni modo, será interesante ver que harán, y también tengo interés en conocer al tal Armor" * Dice Hiei analíticamente en su mente.

–"De cualquier modo, su forma de hablar es parecida a la de ese idiota lunático de Saddler, ya que Kami-sama quiere decir, Dios; así que si ella pertenece al bando de ese idiota, francamente es algo que da que pensar, aunque me facilitaría las cosas si ella ayuda a traer a todas aquellos tipos como ese idiota para destruirlos a todos de una vez, me pregunto si habrá algún rival digno en esas filas, aunque si son como ese tipo, lo dudo" * Dice Hiei pensativo y serio en su mente, pero Luminachina lo miró a él.

–Si muchas gracias por salvarme, Um…Hiei-sama, Eres Kami-sama ¿No? * Pregunta sonriendo emocionada Lumachina, y por sus palabras Hiei confirmaba más que provenía del mismo sitio que Saddler, la iglesia, de hecho él en sus décadas de existencia había escuchados de gente devota a alguna religión creyendo en algún tipo de dios superior, o en yokais poderosos que eran venerados como uno, sin embargo, él era indiferente a esas cuestiones

–Ya te lo dije y lo repito, no soy ningún Kami-sama ni ninguna deidad o ser divino, soy simplemente un yokai, un guerrero, pero no un Dios * Dice Hiei en tono indiferente cerrando sus ojos relajado pasándose a sentarse en el suelo aburrido recostándose por la pared.

–P-Pero si usted no es Kami-sama, entonces tendríamos que ser una pareja, ya que me viste desnuda * Dice sonrojada Lumachina.

–Ya te escuché decir eso y francamente no entiendo, ¿Qué rayos quieres decir con eso de 'Pareja'? * Pregunta Hiei confundido y poco interesado.

–P, Pues hablo de ser un matrimonio, de cazarnos, de ser tu esposa * Dice avergonzada y sonrojada Lumachina, y esto hizo que Hiei abriera y ampliara sus ojos sorprendido, para luego calmarse.

–Que buena broma * Dice Hiei sonriendo levemente como muy pocas veces lo hace, aunque lo hace con cierta burla, para luego cerrar sus ojos.

– ¡Pero es la verdad Hiei-sama, si usted me vio desnuda, tendríamos que cazarnos! * Dijo sonrojada Lumachina y esto puso nerviosas tanto a Shera como a Rem.

**Fin de Soundtrack Bleach OST : 12 nothing can be explained{ watch?v=z3Vw2_mAxzk&list=PL7C116DA2E46BBFD7&index=5 }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#35 High Quality{ watch?v=PqS0sChXagc&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=34 }**

–Mejor cambiemos de tema, dime ¿Por qué te atacó ese sujeto? De acuerdo a tu forma de hablar, ¿No se supone que ambos estaban aliados a ese sitio llamado 'Iglesia'? * Pregunta ahora Hiei con un tono serio abriendo sus ojos, a lo que Lumachina tragó saliva no sabiendo que decir.

– Lo mejor es que le hables de eso, ya que él tiene métodos para averiguarlo por sí mismo * Dice Rem algo nerviosa recordando que Hiei usó su Jagan en ella para saber sus secretos relacionados a Kbresklum.

–No veo necesidad de esconderlo de Hiei-sama quien es la persona que me salvó, está bien * Dice algo nerviosa Lumachina.

–Si es difícil para ti decirlo ¿Deberíamos salir de la habitación? * Pregunta con dudas Rem.

–No, si ustedes son compañeras de Hiei-sama, me gustaría que también escuchen * Dice con determinación Lumachina.

–Okay * Dice Shera algo preocupada por lo que va a revelar.

–"Parece que es algo grave" * Dice seria en su mente Rem.

–"Espero que sea algo útil e interesante" * Dice Hiei serio en su mente-

Lumachina se levantó poniéndose de pie en el piso, y al juntar ambas manos, una luz fue creada en su pecho, haciendo un 'Paahh', el resplandor se extendió por toda la habitación oscura; lo que flotaba era un símbolo sagrado que a menudo se veía en la capilla, Este destellaba un color blanco puro, era deslumbrante.

–Yo, soy la persona más prominente de la iglesia…. Soy el Gran Sacerdote Mayor * Dijo con seriedad Lumachina intrigando a Hiei, y sorprendiendo tanto a Rem como a Shera.

–….. ¡¿El Gran Sacerdote Mayor?! ¡¿El gran orgullo de la iglesia?! * Preguntaba sorprendida Rem abriendo completamente sus bellos ojos verdes.

– ¡¿Eh?! * Dijo Shera desconcertada.

– ¡Había oído hablar que era una mujer joven! ¡¿Eres tú?! * Pregunta sorprendida Rem.

– ¿Eres real? * Pregunta sorprendida Shera.

–Si * Dijo Lumachina asintiendo a ambas.

–"Ya veo, esto lo confirma completamente, que es de esa tal Iglesia, aunque la verdad no podría importarme menos sea lo que sea su cargo" * Dice Hiei con tono apático en su mente.

–P, por favor espera un momento, Por lo que hemos escuchado de Hiei, Parece que fuiste atacada por un Caballero Sagrado, ¿Verdad? * Pregunta con seriedad Rem.

–Si * Dice asintiendo seriamente Lumachina.

–Los caballero Sagrados son personas que obedecen la voluntad de la iglesia, entonces ¿La iglesia no es una facción que obedece la voluntad del Gran Sacerdote? ¿Cuál es el significado de esto? * Pregunta con seriedad Rem a lo que Lumachina puso una expresión seria con molestia, parecía claramente enojada con la gente que intenta dañarla.

–Lamentablemente, yo no poseo tanta autoridad, hay un grupo de personas llamado El instituto Cardenal, ellos son los que dirigen la iglesia, El Instituto Cardenal está compuesto por el Cardenal principal, y otros Seis cardenales más, La selección de estos Cardenales, se le confía al Gran Sacerdote mayor….es como se representa, pero… los que proponen a los candidatos para Cardenales, son el mismo Instituto Cardenal * Dice con seriedad, tristeza e impotencia Lumachina.

– ¿Así, que quien realmente maneja la Iglesia es el Instituto Cardenal? * Dice con seriedad Rem asintiendo con seriedad Lumachina.

–Eso sucedió ya que me dieron la autoridad como Gran Sacerdote Mayor, pero la mayoría de los Caballeros Sagrados, son los que tienen el poder armado de la iglesia, ellos obedecen al Instituto Cardenal * Dice con seriedad Lumachina.

Y con esto se mostraba que aunque ella tiene autoridad, eso no tenía sentido, a menos de que ella no tuviera la capacidad de hacer tomar decisiones, podríamos decir que era alguna especie de títere forzado o algo así.

–"Ya veo, quizás por eso esta tonta dejaba que ese Saddler y otros hicieran lo que quisieran" * Dijo Hiei con tono apático y seriedad.

–Y entonces, ¿esa fue la razón por la que un caballero sagrado te ataco? * Pregunta Rem con seriedad.

–Al parecer el Instituto Cardenal decidió eliminarme * Dice con seriedad Luminachina.

– ¿Pero sabes porque? * Pregunta Shera curiosa y preocupada, a lo que Lumachina puso la yema de su dedo sobre su labio y reflexiono, Fue un gesto levemente infantil.

–Nn…. ¿Tal vez sería porque pregunte sobre el flujo de dinero deshonesto y los bienes que estaban en las concesiones de los ritos? ¿O tal vez sería por que di la orden de investigar los rumores sobre las acciones injustas que estaban haciendo los Caballeros Sagrados? ¿O tal vez fue por que hice proposiciones la cual prohibían el empleo de sacerdotes a través de conexiones personales? * Dice reflexiva y con seriedad Lumachina.

–Es decir, ciertamente hay algunas cosas que no pueden dejarse pasar por alto, pero…. ¿No te dieron una advertencia antes de que comenzaras a investigar todo?, ¿Una advertencia sobre que tu vida podría estar en peligro? * Dice con seriedad Rem.

–Sí, indirectamente de una parte de la Institución Cardenal….Bueno, no, Fui amenazada sin rodeos * Dice con seriedad Lumachina.

– ¿Y no los obedeciste a pesar de eso? * Pregunta Rem con seriedad.

–No podría dejar pasar por alto tales injusticias * Dice con determinación Lumachina, pero al escuchar estas palabras, Hiei hizo una expresión de aburrimiento ya que le parecían muy cursis, pero Rem y Shera si reconocieron ese espíritu con una sonrisa.

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#35 High Quality{ watch?v=PqS0sChXagc&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=34 }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#43 High Quality-Itsuki's Theme{ watch?v=NISYqP3LvBA&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=42 }**

Lumachina, parecía tener una personalidad la cual valoraba más la moral, que su propia vida. Sin embargo, como resultado de eso, ella estaba en la mira de gente corrupta que la quiere muerta…. Esta chica, ella a los ojos de Hiei es una idiota…. Y de hecho Hiei discrepaba bastante por su forma de defender su 'justicia'.

– Lumachina, Has dicho cosas buenas, por lo tanto, esa es probablemente la razón por la cual fuiste atacada, hacer las cosas bien en este mundo puede resultar difícil después de todo * Dice Rem con un rostro algo triste compadeciéndola.

–Por ese motivo he tomado medidas en esta última campaña, ya que, ha habido un rumor que dice que 'El Maou fue resucitado' cerca de la Ciudad Faltra, ese rumor se ha extendido, entonces me dirigí a la ciudad con el pretexto de 'El Gran Sacerdote Mayor va a calmar los corazones de la gente' * Dice con seriedad Lumachina, y cuando mencionó lo del 'Maou', recordando a Krebsklum, Shera con una cara sonriente iba a hablar, pero rápidamente Rem le da una patada en el trasero con su pierna izquierda impidiéndoselo.

–Ciudad Faltra, recientemente ha estado en constante confusión, por lo cual estaba preocupada por los ciudadanos, sin embargo, tome medidas por el bien de un objetivo diferente, el cual es informar la situación actual al jefe de los Caballero Sagrados, Baduta, el cual fue enviado a una ciudad que se encuentra en el antiguo territorio del Maou * Dice con seriedad Lumachina

–.El Jefe de los Caballeros Sagrados Baduta ¿verdad? He oído hablar de él, dicen que es una persona influyente que estuvo presente en "La Gran Guerra entre las Grandes Razas y Los Seres Demoniacos", además de ser un personaje bastante noble * Dice seriamente Rem.

–También he escuchado eso, él es una persona digna de mi confianza…. sin embargo, medio antes de que me nombraran Gran Sacerdote Mayor, Baduta fue enviado al territorio del antiguo Maou * Dice seriamente Lumachina.

–Entonces, quieres decir que mientras tu vida estaba en peligro, ellos enviaron a Baduta hacia la frontera, ¿Eso es lo que quieres decir? * Dice preocupada Rem.

–Eso es lo que creo, sin embargo, si el supiera la situación actual, sin duda él hubiera tomado medidas y seguramente me hubiera protegido, sin embargo, la que me dijo eso fue la Caballero Sagrada Tolia * Dice con tristeza Lumachina.

– ¡Si ella no hubiera dado su vida para protegerme del ataque de las criaturas de Gebalt, yo ahora estaría muerta! * Dice con impotencia y lágrimas Lumachina, y esto conmovió a la vez que enfadó tanto a Rem como a Shera debido a la injusticia que sufría alguien tan noble como ella, pero Hiei sin embargo tenía un rostro pensativo, sintiendo que había algo más, pero aunque no lo admitiera, le molestaba lo que le sucedía a Lumachina, principalmente porque al igual que Shera, la nobleza e inocencia que posee le recuerda a su hermana, y tal como a ella, Lumachina fue utilizada por gente corrupta, y ahora que no les sirve se quieren deshacer de ella, por lo que el mismo al mismo tiempo que sacó una conclusión, tenía pensado algo.

–Eso es algo muy triste, Esa fue una buena persona…..Lumachina, ¡Ya no tienes que preocuparte por nada!, ¡Nosotros te vamos a proteger! * Dice con determinación Shera.

–Otra vez andas diciendo cosas por cuenta tuya…..Pero, es verdad no podemos dejarte sola * Dice también con determinación Rem.

–Gracias * Dice conmovida Lumachina, sin embargo había alguien que no emitió palabra alguna mientras hablaban, era Hiei.

–Lumachina, ¿Qué planeas hacer a partir de ahora? Ellos podrían enviar a alguien más a matarte * Dice Rem con seriedad.

–Si ese es el caso, no puedo escapar y esconderme, si no logro llegar a la ciudad a la que Baduta fue enviado y logro obtener su cooperación, entonces… * Decía preocupada Lumachina.

–Era en el antiguo territorio del Maou ¿Verdad? * Preguntaba Shera curiosa.

–Sí, escuche que lo habían enviado a la Ciudad Fronteriza de Zircon Tower * Dijo pensativa Lumachina.

– ¿Así que la Ciudad Fronteriza Zircon Tower? Esa era una de las bases del antiguo territorio del Maou, Conozco la ruta para llegar allí desde Ciudad Faltra, pero para alguien que no es aventurero ni vendedor ambulante, necesitara mucha suerte llegar ¿sabes? * Dice con seriedad Rem.

–Aun así tengo decidido hacerlo, ya que no puedo rendirme * Dice con determinación Lumachina, aunque a Hiei le parecía más una estupidez.

– ¿Y si solo le escribieras una carta al Señor Baduta? * Pregunta Shera curiosa.

–Una carta no sería suficiente para motivarlo a actuar, cooperar conmigo significa irse en contra del Instituto Cardenal, como pido demasiado, esas intenciones no se pueden transmitir en una carta, además en una carta, no está claro si la persona misma quien la 'envió' fue la misma que la hizo. Incluso para mí, yo me mostraría reacia si se me confiara el destino de alguien que nunca conocí antes, Si fuera solo mi propia vida, pero depende el futuro de la Iglesia, además posiblemente también el futuro del País, pero no importa lo difícil que sea ¡Debo ir a Zircon Tower! * Dice con seriedad y determinación Lumachina, asintiendo Shera y Rem con entendimiento mientras Hiei solo escucha relajado con una mirada inexpresiva.

–Hiei ¿Qué tal si acompañamos a Lumachina? * Pregunta Rem con ojos suplicantes, pero Hiei no le miraba en la cara, simplemente dio un suspiro.

–Si * Dice simplemente Hiei con su tono apático accediendo, sorprendiendo internamente a Rem que accediera así de fácil, esto a ella le hacía pensar que Hiei se traía algo entre manos.

– ¡Ah, eso suena bien!, ¡Hagámoslo! * Dice entusiasta Shera.

–Eso me ayudaría bastante pero… ¿¡No es eso algo peligroso!? * Dice agradecida, pero a la vez preocupada Lumachina poniéndose de pie con dificultad.

–Somos aventureros, no podríamos hacer nada si evitáramos el peligro, además, deberías haber visto la fuerza de Hiei, ¿Verdad? * Dice alegre Shera.

–S,si…. Ciertamente fue tonto de mi parte preocuparme por Hiei-Sama * Dice sonriendo levemente agradecida Lumachina.

–Que quede claro que accedo a esto porque tengo mis motivos, pero a cambio, no quiero que cuestionen mi forma de actuar y proceder ante esto ¿Está claro? * Pregunta Hiei con seriedad asintiendo las tres con seriedad.

–Además, prometo recompensarlos adecuadamente * Dice inclinándose cortésmente agradecida.

–Sí, lo que digas * Dice Hiei en su tono apático no dándole mucha importancia a eso, aunque el dinero ciertamente será muy útil, y pues tanto Lumachina, como Shera y Rem estaban felices de que él accediera a ayudar, ya que su poder sería de lo más útil, pero esta última pensaba que Hiei tenía algo más en mente.

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#43 High Quality-Itsuki's Theme{ watch?v=NISYqP3LvBA&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=42 }**

* * *

**/Mas tarde en la noche, Afuera de la Posada/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track # 34-High Quality{ watch?v=RZOOBS72ZS8&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=33 }**

Hiei aunque estaba agotado y somnoliento, pidió hablar afuera con Rem, aprovechando que tanto Shera como Lumachina estaban dormidas, y en cierta forma Rem sabía de lo que Hiei quería hablar, a pesar de parecer raro esto, ya que él no es de los que inician conversaciones.

–Hiei, ¿quieres hablar sobre lo que dijo Lumachina? * Pregunta Rem con seriedad.

–Mira, he comprendido algo sobre esa chica, y es que en cierta forma es muy parecida e igual de tonta que Shera, ellas no pueden tener noción de las cosas como nosotros, por eso prefiero que no nos escuchen, y solo quería hablar contigo de esto * Dice Hiei con seriedad, a lo que Rem se sonroja.

–"¿Él me tiene como alguien de confianza?" * Dice sonrojada en su mente Rem.

–Está bien, te escucharé * Dice asintiendo con sonrojo Rem para luego retomar su rostro serio.

–Muy bien, te diré lo que opino, y es que como dije, en verdad es una idiota que va por si sola a la boca del lobo con su actuar, como te dije, es igual de ingenua que Shera, pero lo suyo es aún peor, porque literalmente está cavado su propia tumba para el enemigo * Dice Hiei con seriedad.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? * Pregunta seriamente Rem.

–No me refiero a una cosa específica, sino a todo, francamente no se lo dije en la cara porque no quiero escuchar un berrinche como el que hizo Shera cuando maté a su hermano, es algo en verdad fastidioso * Dijo Hiei con seriedad y molestia mientras Rem le ponía atención, para que luego el yokai de fuego, dé un suspiro.

–Para empezar actuó de forma muy imprudente teniendo en cuenta que no sabe cómo pelear, le facilitó completamente al enemigo sus movimientos, prácticamente por sí sola los puso en alerta, en vez de manejar esto con mayor precaución teniendo en cuenta que no sabe defenderse por sí misma * Dijo Hiei con seriedad en su tono apático.

–Bueno, Hiei tal vez tengas un punto, pero entiéndela, ella no sabe nada de la vida, la tuvieron aislada, es por eso que no puede razonar de cierta forma que le sería más favorable * Dice Rem compadeciendo a Lumachina.

– ¿Si? Pues no creo que eso sea excusa para ser estúpida, y lo que es peor, ni siquiera ve a su mayor enemigo que está frente a sus ojos * Dijo Hiei con seriedad sorprendiendo a Rem.

– ¿Su mayor enemigo está frente a sus ojos? * Pregunta Rem con duda y sorpresa.

–Verás, tenía un compañero o socio que trabajaba conmigo como ahora de cierta forma lo hacen ustedes, se llamaba Kurama, que tiene una inteligencia extraordinaria superior a la mía, puede ver cosas que a veces ni yo puedo ni con mi Jagan, es por eso que por varios años fue un compañero muy útil * Dice Hiei serio y pensativo recordando a quien aunque él no lo admitiera, se había convertido en su amigo y quizás en la única persona que sabe lidiar adecuadamente con su forma apática de ser, además de ser de las pocas personas a quienes él respeta, Rem al escucharlo hablar del mismo se sorprendió, ya que nunca escuchó a Hiei hablar con respeto sobre las habilidades de alguien.

–En cierta forma creí que tú podrías ser al menos lo más cercano a él en ese aspecto, pero veo que aunque eres lista, te falta demasiada experiencia aún, de lo contrario ya hubieras notado lo que yo veo fácilmente, y que alguien como Kurama incluso lo hubiera notado más rápido dada la astucia que tiene * Dice Hiei con seriedad.

– ¿Y qué es lo notaste? * Pregunta con seriedad Rem.

–Que es más que obvio que una de las personas que quiere muerta a Lumachina, es ese tal líder de los caballeros santos, ese Baduta * Dice Hiei con seriedad sorprendiendo a Rem.

– ¡¿Qué, Baduta, pero si él…?! * Iba a decir Rem incrédula y sorprendida.

–Baduta es el líder de esos tales caballeros dorados, entre los cuales estaban ese lunático inquisidor de Saddler que hacía lo que se le daba la gana, y un tipo que trabaja como mercenario o asesino por encargo para uno de los miembros de la dichosa Institución Cardenal, que era ese Geibalt, eso yo lo considero muy ilógico. Y no creo en lo absoluto que el tipo no sepa lo que pasaba con dos de sus mejores hombres, tendría que ser extremadamente estúpido, y no, si tuvo ese cargo fue por algo, así que está fuera de cuestión eso, y también es mucha coincidencia que estuviera en un lugar completamente lejano, justo cuando empezaron a atentar contra la vida de Lumachina, alejándose tanto como para que ella no pudiera contactar con él, y matándola ese caballero mercenario mientras él estaba en otras cuestiones, se libraría de sospechas * Dice Hiei con seriedad mientras explicaba analíticamente.

Pero no, no me creo que no tenga nada que ver, es más que obvio que él pertenece a ese grupo de ratas corruptas que quieren matarla, y ella no lo ve a pesar de que si uno lo analiza detenidamente, es más que claro, y hablar con ese sujeto para pedirle ayuda, es como dije, ir por si sola a la boca del lobo ya que solo alertará al enemigo para anticiparse a ella * Dice Hiei analíticamente con seriedad, y sus palabras sorprendieron a Rem quien no lo veía de esa forma, pero analizando detalladamente sus palabras, tiene sentido.

– ¡Pero si lo que dices resulta cierto, Lumachina tiene de enemigos incluso en gente en quienes confía! * Dice Rem preocupada y seria.

–Exacto, la tal Tolia puede que solo fuera una caballero de bajo rango que era de su confianza, pero que quizás ni ella no conocía estos detalles, aunque no podemos estar seguros, sin embargo eso ya no importa supongo * Dice Hiei con seriedad recordando que dicha persona llamada Tolia ya estaba muerta.

–Pero en cierta forma eso servirá * Dice Hiei con seriedad.

– ¿Qué esto servirá? ¿Qué quiere decir? * Pregunta Rem con seriedad a lo que Hiei pone una mirada seria y fría.

–El problema con Lumachina es que permite que la suciedad de ese lugar crezca y se disperse, esto debido a que no tiene como limpiar dicha suciedad, e incluso no se da cuenta de todos los que realmente la integran, y por culpa de eso, dicha suciedad infecta incluso más allá de ese lugar, tal como fue el caso de Saddler, por eso así como sucedió con él y sus hombres, necesita que alguien también limpie dicha suciedad en ese lugar, y el único adecuado para eso soy yo, tal como lo hice con Saddler y el mercenario ese, usaré a Lumachina como carnada para atraer a esos tipos haciéndolos creer que ella no tiene a nadie que le ayude, y que realmente dependerá solo de ese líder de los caballeros sangrados, y en ese momento… * Dice Hiei cortando sus palabras poniendo nerviosa a Rem por lo que dirá.

–Y en ese momento saldré yo mismo para acabar con todos esos conspiradores, sin dejar vivo ni uno solo, porque a la suciedad no se le puede limpiar a medias ya que puede ser un problema después, por lo que hay que limpiarla completamente, tal como lo hice con esos dos caballeros, tal como lo hice con ese Kuzukage que trabajaba con ellos de alguna forma, tal como lo hice con el asqueroso hermano de Shera y tal como lo hice con Galluk * Dijo Hiei de forma seria y fría dejando impactada a Rem.

–Sí, creo que te estabas preguntando qué pasó con ese tipejo ¿verdad? Pues resulta que después de esa discusión que tuvimos, el muy imbécil vino con sus compañeros a intentar humillarme y matarme, pero él muerto y humillado resultó él * Dijo Hiei con seriedad y frialdad, a lo que Rem se puso nerviosa e impactada al escuchar esto.

–Hiei ¿No hay otra forma para ti de resolver las cosas que no impliquen violencia, especialmente matar? * Pregunta Rem nerviosa, seria y preocupada.

–No cuando trato con ratas, y yo no soy un blandengue, la sola idea de serlo es imposible para mí, de hecho es debido a su amabilidad que esta Lumachina está en esta situación, de la misma forma que Shera estuvo a merced de su hermano de mierda que si yo no usaba mi 'Violencia', ahora estaría haciéndole atrocidades a Shera, así que si siempre me resultó mi forma 'diplomática' de resolver las cosas, pues no tengo porque cambiar de metodología * Dice Hiei con seriedad y de forma cortante, a lo que Rem al entender como es Hiei solo pudo asentir.

–Está bien Hiei, actúa como mejor te parezca, pero debes tener en cuenta una cosa * Dice con seriedad Rem.

– ¿Qué? * Dice Hiei con tono apático.

–Que tus acciones no afecten a las personas que preocupan por ti * Dice Rem con tristeza y preocupación.

–Pues yo no he pedido que nadie se preocupe por mí, mis acciones son mis responsabilidades como hombre, nada más que eso, lo mejor es ir a dormir * Dice Hiei con tono apático para luego bostezar, asintiendo Rem con leve tristeza ya que le preocupa Hiei.

–"Hiei, para que seas de ese modo, es posible que pasaste cosas muy duras, incluso más que yo, Shera y Lumachina " * Dice Rem triste y preocupada por Hiei mientras ambos entraron de vuelta a la posada para descansar.

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track # 34-High Quality{ watch?v=RZOOBS72ZS8&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=33 }**

* * *

**/A la Mañana Siguiente, En la Posada de la Tranquilidad/ ** 1:06

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#2-High Quality{ watch?v=WaoXwxFdWXA&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=2}**

Cuando el grupo de Hiei fue al comedor de la posada solo los cuatro, Krebsklum y Edelgart, quienes rara vez se despiertan temprano, estaba allí.

– ¡¿Q, que es esto?! ¡Este poder siniestro, oscuro y maligno que brota de estas personas….! * Dijo impactada cómicamente Lumachina abriendo los dos ojos lo más que pudo.

– ¡¿Nuwah?! ¿Qué esto Nanodesu, que es esta persona? ¡Ella tiene el hedor de ese tipo! ¡De Dios! * Dice la pequeña Krebsklum molesta cómicamente poniéndose de pie sobre el asiento.

– "Ya veo, estas taradas tienen esencias opuestas, pero aun así, con cosas de mocosas, o sea un fastidio" * Dice con molestia y aburrimiento Hiei en su mente.

–No molesten con niñerías, a mí me importa un pepino lo que sea cada uno, para mi todos valen lo mismo, y no me importa si son seres sagrados, o seres demoniacos, lo importante es que no me jodan * Pregunta Hiei con seriedad y voz de mando asintiendo nerviosas tanto la pequeña loli Maou, como la gran sacerdote de la Iglesia, al parecer Hiei realmente sabe imponer respeto(Eso se sabe, es Hiei, es en realidad más incluso que lo que Diablo pretende ser, XD).

–Yo, lo siento por hacer semejante escandalo * Dijo disculpándose Lumachina.

–Hmph…., Hará que las galletas tengan mal sabor, ella debería sentarse lejos de Maou, Nanodesu * Dice con un tierno puchero infantil Krebsklum mientras volvió a sentarse en una silla, Eldergart también miró con disgusto cómico a Lumachina por molestar a su Maou.

–"Andar de niñera es un fastidio" * Dice Hiei molesto en su mente.

Y como había varias personas allí, Hiei y su grupo usaron una mesa que estaba al lado de la de Kbrekslum y mientras desayunaban, Rem le dijo al grupo que estaba en dicha mesa, la charla con Lumachina en la conversación de la noche anterior, sin contarles lo que habló luego a solas con Hiei.

–Y eso por esa razón que escoltaremos a Lumachina a una ciudad que se llama Zircon Tower, la cual queda en el antiguo territorio del Maou * Dice explicando Rem con seriedad asintiendo tanto Krbesklum y Eldergart.

–Ya que toca hacer la preparación del viaje partiremos mañana por la mañana * Dice con seriedad Rem.

–Toma, Nanodesu * Dice alegre Krebsklum ofreciéndole una galleta a una Rem sonriendo nerviosa, quien toma la galleta para comerla

– ¿Podría retirarme ahora? Es que Eldergart tiene trabajo * Dice algo apenada Eldergar mostrando un poster el cuál decía 'Se contratan empleados en la Pastelería '**Peter**' * Dice algo apenada Eldergart.

– ¡Eldergart, Por el bien de Maousama luchará! ¡Por el bien de Maou-sama! ¡Incluso hacer galletas, lo haré! * Dice con determinación cómica Eldergart sacando orgullosamente su pecho.

–"Que cursi y aburrido" * Dice Hiei con molestia en su mente, mientras las demás admiraban la determinación de Eldergart.

–Esa habilidad que tienes para actuar es admirable, pero…. ¿Sabes cuál es tu rol acá? * Pregunta Rem sin emoción.

–Servir a Maou-sama * Dice con determinación Eldergart.

–Así es, así que por favor, ten mucha precaución * Dice con firmeza Rem, asintiendo Eldergart mostrando el pulgar derecho con determinación, Hiei por su parte no podía estar más desinteresado en todo esto.

–Bueno, dejando de lado todas estas cursilerías aburridas, supongo que la Maou loli y su sirviente se quedarán aquí, ni que se les necesitara de todos modos par de mocosas * Dice Hiei en su tono apático, haciendo que Eldergart le haga un puchero tierno de molestia, mientras Krebsklum le saque la lengua de forma infantil con Hiei simplemente volteando con desinterés su mirada.

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#2-High Quality{ watch?v=WaoXwxFdWXA&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=2}**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Bleach OST 1 #24 Peaceful Afternoon{ watch?v=_bZPUnM1MK0&list=PL7C116DA2E46BBFD7&index=22 }**

– ¿Crees que esté bien que se queden? * Pregunta Rem algo preocupada.

–Por supuesto que sí, no soy niñera de ese par de niñas demonios, ni ustedes tampoco, además son fuertes y ya recibieron suficientes instrucciones especialmente de parte tuya, por lo que con eso ya han de saber cómo cuidarse solas * Dice Hiei en su tono apático, asintiendo Rem y Shera, ya que se daban cuenta de que esa era su forma de decir que confíen en ellas, además de que ambas están maquilladas gracias a la casera Mei para que se disfracen, por lo que según Hiei no hay porque preocuparse por ellas.

–"Creo que es irrelevante mencionarle a ella que maté a un subordinado del tal Modinaram, ya que ella ni recuerda adecuadamente a ese tipo, además no la necesito para manejar esto" * Dice Hiei con seriedad en su mente, refiriéndose a Krebsklum.

– ¡Umu, Maou no irá a ninguna parte donde no hayan galletas, además aquí hay más que suficiente por lo que me quedaré como dicen! * Dice inflando su pecho pequeño Krebsklum.

–Krem, te daré unas peticiones, así que escúchame por favor, primero que todo, cuídate mucho, después de eso, protege a las personas a tu alrededor y asegúrate de escuchar a la gente de la posada * Dice con firmeza Rem, asintiendo con determinación Krebsklum.

– ¡Déjamelo a mí! * Dice sonriendo con firmeza Krebsklum mientras come una galleta, haciendo que tanto Shera como Rem sonrían(Es tierna esta Krebsklum, de eso no hay dudas, aunque esto a Hiei no le importa ni mierda XD).

–¿Realmente le pusiste atención mocosa? * Pregunta Hiei en su tono apático.

– ¿Mu? Si puse atención, ya que me dijo que no muera, que proteja y que obedezca, ¿Verdad? Normalmente yo sería la encargada de mandar a los Seres Demoniacos, pero como Maou es alguien magnánimo, lo aceptare, Nanodesu * Dice con determinación Krebsklum y esto gustó tanto a Rem como a Shera y también Eldergart.

–"Bueno, supongo que si puso atención la enana" * Dijo Hiei en su mente satisfecho dando un suspiro y luego Rem fue a pedirle a la casera Mei para que cuiden de Krebsklum y Eldergart en su ausencia asintiendo feliz esta.

– ¡Krem! Debo salir un tiempo a trabajar ¿Vale? * Dice sonriendo alegre Shera mientras abraza a la loli Maou.

–Ya veo, no te preocupes, Maou está bien incluso sola, así que me asegurare de practicar mi canto, ya memorice hasta el estrofa 32 de la canción de la galleta, Nanodesu * Dice sonriendo alegre Krebsklum.

– ¡Bien, Muy bien! * Dice alegre Shera.

–Una vez que regreses, asegúrate de enseñarme la canción del chocolate, ¿Entiendes? * Dice sonriendo con determinación Krebsklum.

– ¡Claro, me asegurare de hacerlo! * Dice alegre Shera.

–No puedo evitar preocuparme ya que eres un poco débil, Nanodesu, así que te daré un poco del poder de Maou * Dice sonriendo con determinación Krebsklum.

– ¿Qué? A pesar de que no soy un Ser Demoniaco, ¿Puedo recibir algún poder de Krem-Chan? * Dice sorprendida Shera

–En este, mira, en este * Dice Krebsklum sonriendo con firmeza, extendiendo la mano derecha tocando el arco de Shera.

El poder mágico del Maou se pudo ver como impregnaba el arco, Diablo esta vez fue capaz de sentir el poder mágico. Rem pensándolo se puso de pie, Lumachina de inmediato agarro su símbolo sagrado y lo apretó, incluso llamó algo la atención de Hiei. Una gran cantidad de poder mágico fue emitido. Había un lazo blanco en el arco de Shera, pero inmediatamente se transformó en uno de color azabache con cierto poder siniestro en él, los ojos de Shera se abrieron (Y esto es lo que se llama power up, XD).

– ¡Wow! ¡Se convirtió en un arco de apariencia más fuerte! * Dice impresionada Shera.

–Fufufu, Debería bastar con eso, Nanodesu * Dice con una sonrisa de confianza Krebsklum.

–Se siente un poco maldito, pero…. ¡Gracias, Krem! * Dice sonriendo alegre Shera mientras abraza de nuevo a la pequeña loli maou haciendo un sonido de 'gyuu' debido a sus grandes pechos, de alguna forma el arco de Shera se había fortaleciso, sumado a que hace poco tiempo obtuvo un familiar ave pasados los días, que lo ayuda a disparar mejor sus flechas, Shera ahora podría ser alguien muy útil con esto.

–"Si, ahora que recuerdo, ella hizo algo así con ese Eulerex, que lo hizo incrementar sus poderes, y tal como seguramente hizo ese Modinaram con Varakness, aunque igual los vencí a ambos" * Dice con seriedad Hiei.

Y así iniciarían su viaje Hiei con Shera, Rem y Lumachina, con Hiei teniendo la clara intención de acabar con los corruptos que intentan matar a esta última.

**Fin de Soundtrack Bleach OST 1 #24 Peaceful Afternoon{ watch?v=_bZPUnM1MK0&list=PL7C116DA2E46BBFD7&index=22 }**

* * *

**/Dos semanas después, Calendario del Reino de Lifelia: Año 164, Mes 7, Día 20, Medio día/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#4-High Quality{ **** watch?v=M9rypLl3BNE&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=4**** }**

Recibiendo viento directamente en las velas, un barco que navegaba por la arena se movía. Era un pequeño yate de madera que le cabía alrededor de 10 personas, lo interesante era que la ubicación no era el mar, sino era en medio del desierto. Este yate tenía un casco fortalecido con magia, por lo cual podía atravesar grandes olas de arena y navegar en estas. Siendo su primera vez en este transporte, Shera estaba extremadamente emocionada, Rem en cambio estaba nerviosa, en cuanto a Lumachina ella le rezaba a Kami-Sama todo el tiempo. Hiei sin embargo no le tomaba importancia alguna a esto teniendo su mirada apática de siempre.

–¡Zircon Tower a la vista! * Gritó a todo pulmón el capitán del barco señalando al frente, el cual llevaba una tela negra en su cabeza.

En el horizonte no se podía ver nada más que arena marrón clara, pero a la distancia se podía ver una torre deformada y alrededor de esta había unas tiendas de campaña. En el desierto, en el medio había un hermoso lago. Esto era conocido como un oasis. Luego más de cerca, en el centro de lago había una torre color arena, pero mirando de cerca en lugar de ser de arena parecía ser de piedra… o mejor dicho, era de un tipo de arena preciosa.

Esta era levemente transparente, la luz se podía reflejar en el interior y se dispersaba. Se notaba que esta no era una estructura de las Razas, se decía que esta torre había sido construida por Seres Demoniacos. Ellos por fin habían llegado al antiguo territorio del Maou. Hace solo 30 años, esta tierra era dominada por el Maou, aquí vivían Seres Demoniacos y Bestias Demoniacas. Mientras la velocidad del barco se ralentizaba, Rem finalmente recuperó la compostura.

–Pensé que iba a morir en este viaje * Dice aliviada Rem.

–Gatita miedosa * Dice Hiei con tono apático sin mirarla, haciendo que esta se sonroje y avergüence.

–Hiei, no sé si lo entiendas, pero yo no soy buena viajando, ya que no me gusta movilizarme en objetos que no sean mis pies, tanto en carruajes como en barcos * Dice Rem avergonzada.

– ¡Hmph! Excusas * Dice Hiei con tono apático volteando la mirada haciendo que Rem haga un puchero tierno de molestia.

Cuando entraron a la ciudad, el barco de arena se acercó al muelle. Aunque se llamaba muelle, era diferente al que se mostraba en la orilla del mar. En este momento, el lugar que cruzo fue el desierto, pero la arena estaba incluso entre la ciudad, así que no había mucha diferencia. El muelle estaba en una pendiente por el hecho que no podía detenerse por la altitud del bote y la arena. Justo cuando cargaban un gran equipaje y estaban a punto de saltar, Shera alzó alegre su voz.

– ¡Ya llegamos! * Gritó alegre Shera saltando, pero Hiei a gran velocidad, la atrapó de una de sus grandes orejas, específicamente la izquierda deteniéndola.

– ¡Auch! ¡¿Hiei que haces?! * Pregunta quejándose cómicamente de dolor Shera, a lo que Hiei sin decirle nada, solo le mostró el lugar donde iba a caer, que eran arenas donde uno podía hundirse, Shera al ver esto se asustó levemente, pero luego suspiro de alivio.

– ¡Gracias Hiei! * Dijo feliz Shera a lo que Hiei le soltó la oreja, haciendo un simple ¡Hmph!, para luego voltear su mirada.

Ellos dejaron atrás el barco de arena. En la calle principal, había tiendas redondas que parecían panqueques alineados a la izquierda y a la derecha, el camino de arena continuaba dentro de la ciudad. Haciendo ruido, los niños se acercaron a ellos.

– ¡Tu equipaje, lo llevare!, ¡Tu equipaje, lo llevare!, ¡Tu equipaje, lo llevare! * Gritaban los niños alegres incomodando a Rem y al propio Hiei quien sin previo aviso, les mostró su mirada intimidante y fría, asustando a los niños quienes se fueron corriendo.

– ¡Hiei, eso fue innecesario! * Dice Shera en desacuerdo, pero esto solo volteó la mirada sin decir nada haciendo de nuevo un simple ¡Hmph! cruzándose los brazos, Lumachina por su parte hizo un rostro triste ya que sentía pena por esos niños que tenían ropas andrajosas al igual que Shera.

–Shera, Hiei lo hizo con buenas intenciones, la realidad es que ellos llevaran tu equipaje, si lo llegan a hacer ellos exigirán un pago por ello; Y no, no lo hacen porque lo necesiten realmente, están usando a propósito esas ropas andrajosas ¿sabes?, si miras su complexión, sabrás que están comiendo adecuadamente, esto es una forma en la que los niños pueden ganar dinero extra, este método no se limita al antiguo territorio del Maou, hacen eso en cualquier ciudad * Dice con seriedad Rem, sorprendiendo tanto a Shera como a Lumachina, mientras Hiei simplemente los ignora cerrando los ojos haciéndose el orgulloso.

Y luego de esto fueron caminando hacia por la ciudad cargando sus propios equipajes que realmente no eran tanto, y en dicha ciudad habían varios edificios.

–Ah, hay una flor * Dice Lumachina señalando con una sonrisa ya que le era asombroso que había un lecho de flores en el frente de un edificio en esta tierra yerma.

–Parece bastante fácil obtener agua en esta zona * Dice con una sonrisa Rem.

–Después de todo, hay olor a agua * Dice con una sonrisa Shera señalando hacia adelante, que al final de la carretera, el lago estaba allí, pequeñas olas brillaban de el.

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#4-High Quality{ **** watch?v=M9rypLl3BNE&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=4**** }**

En Ciudad Zircon Tower de este mundo, había tanto niños, como sus padres, además había restaurantes y tiendas de ropa.

Mirando de donde venía, había cuatro hombres que parecían aventureros y un joven Grasswalker o Caminante (La misma raza de Sylvie) con orejas de conejo que tenía una discusión.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Bleach OST 2 #2 Emergence Of The Haunted{ watch?v=EyAe9asrDrU&list=PL7C116DA2E46BBFD7&index=24 }**

– ¿¡Qué diablos es eso!? Es muy distinto a como me lo dijeron, ¿No? * Dice molesta una voz aguda tratándose de una chica de baja estatura teniendo el pelo corto peculiar de color ceniza, y ojos grandes y hermosos de color verde agua, era al parecer una aventurera, aunque su vestimenta la hacía ver un poco como marimacho, pero era hermosa´, aparentando estar entre la pre adolescencia y la adolescencia.

– ¡Es obvio que el mas inútil gane menos de la parte del botín! * Dice arrogantemente un hombre Pantherian algo alto empujando a la pequeña al hombro izquierdo con su dedo índice derecho, Rem y as demás veían con cierta molestia esto ya que se veía como un claro abuso, mientras Hiei dio un suspiro de fastidio.

– ¡Oye, oye, oye! ¡Yo fui útil ¿no?! Te guie hasta allí, ¿No?, hice la cerradura ¿No?, había incluso un tesoro ¿No? * Dice molesta a pequeña caminante.

– ¡Habían una gran cantidad de monstruos fuertes que salieron corriendo y casi nos aniquilan! * Dice mostrándose molesto el Pantherian, diciendo esto como excusa.

–Bueno, esta es una espada bastante afilada, creo que me la quedare * Dice sonriendo arrogantemente el hombre Pantherian tomando con sus dos manos una espada larga rojiza envuelta en llamas.

–¡Uhyooo! ¡Es increíble!; ¡Vamos!, Bien, Aniki!; ¡Eso!, ¡Vamos a probarla! * Dicen los tres chicos chupamedias que estaban a su alrededor.

– ¡Esa espada tiene un valor de 10, 000,000 F!, ¿No? ¡¿Por qué diablos solo obtuve una moneda de plata que solo vale 4000 F?! * Dice la joven de baja estatura molesta considerando injusto esto, ya que para alguien que se metió con ellos a esa mazmorra, claramente no era una repartición equitativa.

– ¡Si no fuera por nosotros, habrías sido comida de monstruos ahora mismo!, ¿No? * Dice mostrando sus colmillos con el ceño fruncido el hombre Pantherian.

– ¡Si yo no hubiera estado allí, no hubieras alcanzado el tesoro!, ¿No? * Dice molesta refutando la caminante.

–Ou…..¿Estás buscando pelea? Estoy bien si pruebo esto en ti primero, ¿sabes? * Dice con una sonrisa amenazante el hombre Pantherian empujando su espada delante de la joven caminante que se sintió intimidada ante esto, pero alguien inesperadamente por sus compañeras interrumpió este abuso.

– ¿Qué tal si pruebas esa espada conmigo gatito? * Dice con tono apático y serio ni más ni menos que Hiei quien se venía acercando sorprendiendo a sus compañeras, como a la niña caminante y a los tres chicos que acompañaban al hombre Pantherian quien por cierto dejó de apuntar su espada a la niña y centrando ahora su mirada en el yokai de fuego.

– ¡¿Eh?! ¿¡Y tú quién eres enano mierdero y como te atreves a llamarme gatito, acaso estás buscando pelea tú?! * Pregunta molesto y mostrando sus colmillos el hombre Pantherian intentando intimidar a Hiei como lo hizo con la niña conejo, pero obviamente no tendría resultado.

–Me llamo Hiei, y me atrevo a llamarte gatito porque solo un gatito cobarde busca peleas con niños débiles para tratar de sentirse fuerte, además de robarles, al menos ¿Por qué no intentas hacer eso con un hombre que no tenga problemas en luchar contigo? Yo por ejemplo, y ya que me preguntaste si busco pelea, pues con basuras como tú, sí que lo hago * Dice Hiei con su tono apático y serio, esto impresionó a la niña, ya que Hiei no la superaba tanto en estatura por lo que por su físico claramente es bastante más bajo que el Pantherian abusivo.

–"Ese hombre es pequeño, pero no tiene ni un ápice de miedo" * Dice en su mente sorprendida la caminante.

– ¡Tonto enano! ¡Aniki te aniquilaría con su nueva espada! * Decían con burla los chicos.

–Pues que lo haga si puede, es más, hagamos un apuesta gatito, si yo gano, me entregarás esa espada, y si pierdo, te entregaré a esas chicas de allá * Dice Hiei señalando a Shera, Rem y Lumachina quienes se pusieron nerviosas por esto.

–Oh, pero que bellezas, aparentemente dos de ellas son tus esclavas y una tu novia o esposa * Dice sonriendo maliciosamente el hombre Pantherian.

–Eso no te importa, la cuestión es que las apuesto a ellas por tu espada * Dice Hiei en su tono apático y serio, aunque realmente no esperaba mucho de esta pelea.

– ¡Muy bien acepto, muchachos, tendremos mucha diversión para celebrar! * Grita sonriendo arrogante el hombre Pantherian

– ¡Ese es nuestro Aniki! * Grita uno de los chicos lame botas del Pantherian(Me pregunto dónde meterán la cabeza después de lo que se viene, XD), y luego de esto tanto Hiei como el Pantherian se ponían en guardia para iniciar la pelea, aunque esta vez Hiei ni se sacó el abrigo, y menos sacó su espada para luchar, por lo que aparentemente esta vez lo haría sin ella.

–Oye pequeñín ¿No usas armas para pelear? * Pregunta el Pantherian confundido sonriendo arrogante.

–Sí, normalmente uso una espada que traigo debajo de mi abrigo, pero para vencer a un debilucho como tú, no la necesito, de hecho, solo necesito mi puño izquierdo para vencerte * Dice Hiei con su tono apático característico, y esto molestó al Pantherian.

– ¡Eres un maldito mocoso arrogante, muy bien, prepárate! * Dice El Pantherian molesto preparado para atacar, hasta finalmente a toda velocidad lanzarse a atacar con su espada llameante, sin embargo cuando iba a intentar cortarle el cuello, se quedó en shock al ver como Hiei detenía la punta de la espada llameante con su mano izquierda.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Imposible! ¡¿Por qué no te quemas?! * Pregunta en shock y con temor el Pantherian.

–Porque unas llamas tan débiles como estas nunca podrían quemarme, además tu técnica con la espada es muy lenta para mí, ni siquiera tienes demasiada fuerza física, ahora entiendo porque amenazas a niños débiles e indefensos, es porque tú eres un debilucho * Dice Hiei amenazante soltando rápidamente la espada y preparando dicho puño izquierdo envuelto en llamas para finalmente darle al hombre Pantherian un puñetazo llameante en toda la cara haciéndole perder los dientes para mandarlo a volar hasta estrellarse fuertemente contra el suelo, habiendo soltado la espada roja en pleno aire mientras era mandado valora, y dicha espada cayó cerca de los pies de la pequeña caminante que quedó impactada al igual que los chicos que acompañaban a ese Pantherian abusador.

– ¡Aniki! * Gritan los tres preocupados cómicamente y cuando llegaron a él lo ven con un rostro sangrante, la cara hinchada y casi sin dientes, Hiei además de derrotarlo, le dejó un buen recuerdo.

–Bueno, con eso se termina todo, ahora llévense a ese idiota de aquí y no quiero verlos nuevamente ¿Está claro? * Dice Hiei de forma intimidante a dichos chicos que cagados de miedo se llevaron al hombre Pantherian de allí para que nunca más se les volvieran a ver.

**Fin de Soundtrack Bleach OST 2 #2 Emergence Of The Haunted{ watch?v=EyAe9asrDrU&list=PL7C116DA2E46BBFD7&index=24 }**

Hiei después de esto caminó indiferente hacia sus compañeras de grupo, pero la caminante quien tomó dicha espada que ahora no tenía sus llamas encendida ya que solo se encienden cuando el portador lo desea, siguió a Hiei.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Bleach OST 2 #6 Dodo Dance { watch?v=OXo4gbj6mBI&list=PL7C116DA2E46BBFD7&index=28 }**

–Oye ¿No vas a llevarte la espada roja? * Pregunta la pequeña chica coneja dudosa.

–Yo ya tengo una espada, no la necesito, además tu demostraste quererla porque valía una buena cantidad del dinero de por aquí, así que haz lo que quieras con ella, ya que esa espada no es mía, ni la de ese gato idiota * Dice Hiei en su tono serio sin voltear, pero la actitud del mismo sonrojó levemente a la pequeña.

– ¡Muchas Gracias! * Dice feliz la pequeña caminante quien con su voz aguda e infantil se veía semblante lleno de energía, ella se veía muy alegre, sus orejas de conejo se balanceaban de izquierda a derecha, al parecer por su apariencia ella era del tipo explorador, Hiei por su parte ignoró su agradecimiento y no dijo nada, y aunque él no lo admitiera, ayudó a esa pequeña ya que le recordó en sus tiempos de niño, cuando los yokais adultos y más fuertes se aprovechaban de él, una de las razones por las que decidió hacerse fuerte, así como también llegó a convertirse en un peligroso delincuente.

Sin embargo mientras Hiei llegó con sus compañeras, la pequeña caminante también lo siguió hasta allí sonriente, ahora poniendo la espada roja de fuego en su espalda con la funda que la misma tenía, y de hecho, también en su espalda tenía otra espada corta que es la que la misma porta normalmente.

– ¡¿Ustedes son aventureros?! * Pregunta curiosa y alegre la caminante pequeña a lo que Hiei solo cerró sus ojos con su acostumbrada expresión apática.

–Somos aventureros de Ciudad Faltra, ¿Qué sucede con eso? * Pregunta Rem con curiosidad.

– ¿Faltra? ¿Oh, así que están de compras? * Pregunta sonriendo la caminante.

–Acompañamos a cierta persona a un asunto, aunque probablemente esta misión la terminemos hoy * Dice con seriedad Rem.

– ¡Oh, qué bueno! ¿Les gustaría ir a una mazmorra entonces? ¡Ya que como sabrán, se descubrió una increíble recientemente! Primero, la entrada no es normal, ¡los tesoros que hay dentro, son todos increíbles! Y como se te han tomado la molestia de venir hasta acá, no creo que sea un desafío para ustedes ir a la nueva mazmorra, especialmente para el chico que derrotó a ese abusivo ¿verdad? * Pregunta sonriendo alegre la caminante.

–Eso suena interesante * Dice pensativa Rem.

– ¿Qué tal?, les presentare a un experto en mazmorras y experto en abrir cerraduras ¿sabes?, para ser más exacto, ¡Soy yo! * Dice alegre y entusiasta la chica conejo.

– Sobre esa entrada anormal, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? * Pregunta curiosa Rem.

–Eso es algo que digo cuando formemos un equipo, además ayudándoles sería una forma de recompensarlos por ayudarme con mi problema con ese abusivo * Dice sonriendo la caminante, aunque dándose importancia a sí misma.

–Hay una estatua de león que aparece frente a la puerta, ella se mueve y te ataca * Dice con algo de seriedad la caminante.

–"No me interesa en lo absoluto este asunto, pero tengo un presentimiento sobre ese lugar" * Dice Hiei con seriedad en su mente.

–Lo siento pero, ¿sabes algo sobre el Caballero Sagrado Baduta? Hemos venido hasta acá para reunirnos con el * Dice con seriedad Rem.

**Fin de Soundtrack Bleach OST 2 #6 Dodo Dance { watch?v=OXo4gbj6mBI&list=PL7C116DA2E46BBFD7&index=28 }**

–Eh, ¿La gran peluca de la iglesia? Si, él vive en el lado oeste de la ciudad, pero…. * Dice frunciendo el ceño la caminante, pero justo en ese momento a lo lejos vieron a un hombre humano de gran estatura claramente más alto incluso que aquel hombre Pantherian, el cual vestía armaduras de caballero, pero el mismo tenía claramente un carácter peligroso y abusivo, el mismo cruel hombre estaba pateando a una mujer de unos 30 años Pantherian(Creo que este lugar podría ser uno donde hayan parientes de Rem ya que a cada rato aparecen Pantherians, XD) que traía a su bebe en brazos, estando esta en el suelo y al llegar para ver eso, claramente las compañeras de Hiei, así como la caminante quedaron indignadas, pero Hiei tenía una expresión facial extraña, el mismo no conservaba su mirada fría y apática que suele tener, sino que tenía los ojos abiertos ampliamente, especialmente al ver a esa mujer con su bebe en brazos, el mismo sudaba en su frente.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Soundtrack (Hiei's Theme){ watch?v=ePdXTiOMOoU }**

– ¿Sucedió algo? * Pregunta Rem con seriedad.

–¡Esta mujer Pantherian que trae a un mocoso en sus brazos pretende que así nada más obtendría ayuda del Sumo Sacerdote, entonces debe hacer la fila y pagar una contribución! Incluso si trae una cosa así como un bebe llorando en vez de darle de comer, ¡Eso solo una molestia!, es inevitable para los hombres patear las cosas molestas ¿verdad? * Dice disgustado el caballero de gran estatura generando disgusto en las del grupo de Hiei, especialmente en Lumachina quien sale a pararse en frente al gigante que por cierto, es humano, pero muy fornido luciendo intimidante.

– ¡Lo que estás haciendo es algo cruel y claramente pecaminoso, un completo abuso, malvado! * Dice molesta en voz alta Lumachina encarando al hombre.

– ¡Kah! No hay forma que yo tenga algo parecido al pecado, y menos que sea malvado, ¡Después de todo, soy parte de la unidad del Caballero Sagrado! * Dice arrogantemente el caballero desconcertando a Lumachina.

– ¿Eh? ¿'Unidad' del Caballero Sagrado? * Pregunta Lumachina desconcertada.

Ahora que lo menciono, la cresta de la iglesia estaba grabada en la armadura del hombre. No era una armadura elegante como la de los Caballero Sagrados, era algo barato pero similar en apariencia a los que usaban los otros aventureros, pero la cresta no se podía incluir en una armadura si no estaba autorizado.

–Son una imitación de los caballeros sagrados, supongo, son los soldados de la iglesia, en cualquier caso, son muy rudos, son un grupo que se podría llamar bandidos, aunque no sé cómo se llamarían en otras ciudades, en esta ciudad, hacen su voluntad, son una gran molestia * Dice explicando la caminante a Hiei al llegar al lado de este quien mantenía sus ojos amplios, aunque pudo escuchar lo que ella dijo, pero a duras penas ya que su mente estaba casi perdida.

Y en cuanto a lo que sucedió aquí, parece que la madre pantherian vino a buscar tratamiento médico para el bebe con el milagro de Dios, pero al descubrir que era una molestia, La Unidad del Caballero Sagrado la pateo.

–Esto está escrito incluso en el tercer capítulo de las escrituras del principio… como todas las personas nacen, entonces ya albergan el pecado * Dice Lumachina con seriedad al parecer memorizado por completo dichas escrituras, y como dicho hombre dijo ser de la iglesia, debe saber también algo de ello, aunque no le guste para nada escuchar eso, El cuerpo de Lumachina comenzó a emitir una luz tenue.

Mientras recitaba las escrituras de memoria, el poder mágico se estaba desbordando de ella, al parecer este era un fenómeno que se activaba al momento de ella orar, para ser más preciso, eso podría ser algo distinto al poder mágico. El viento comenzó a hacerse fuerte, la arena revoloteo. Las aves se alejaban del lago debido al evento anormal y los perros comenzaron a ladrar a los lejos.

– ¡Actuando tan importante, eres muy molesta! ¡Una simple aventurera no puede venir y sermonearme a mí, que soy una Unidad Del Caballero Sagrado! * Dijo bruscamente y molesto el sujeto miembro de la Unidad del Caballero Sagrado apretando con fuerza su puño derecho y la dirigió con fuerza hacia el rostro de Lumachina, sin embargo alguien apareció a toda velocidad deteniendo su puño con su palma izquierda, y era Hiei.

– ¡Tu bastardo, no intervengas, no tienes derecho a oponerte a la iglesia, Te purificaré ahora! * Grita furioso el caballero llevando de nuevo su mano derecha y con ella desenvainó su espada, pero Hiei lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, demostrando claro enfado, para luego mirar de vuelta a la madre y a su bebé debilitado, es como si esa imagen le moviera algo en el interior de Hiei, específicamente en sus recuerdos, por lo que el mismo apretó los dientes.

– ¿Hiei? * Pregunta preocupada Rem.

En eso el caballero se lanzó a atacar a Hiei, pero rápidamente este recibió un puñetazo derecho del mismo en toda la cara haciéndolo caer de espaldas al suelo ante la sorpresa de los que veían esto que a diferencia de su breve combate con el hombre pantherian que casi nadie vio ya que ocurrió en un lugar con poca gente, aquí si había bastante gente viendo el escandalo sorprendiéndose de que alguien tan pequeño derribara de un `puñetazo a un caballero de esa estatura, el mismo no podía creer que lo derribaran de ese modo, pero cuando iba a intentar levantarse, Hiei apareció frente suyo golpeándolo de nuevo, pero esta vez con su puño izquierdo, luego con el derecho, y así sucesivamente, Hiei le estaba dando una paliza a este sujeto frente a todos impactándolos, era la misma forma como golpeó a Tarukane cuando finalmente llegó a él, y este tuvo la osadía de ofrecerle trabajar juntos usando a su hermana Yukina, por lo que el yokai lo golpeó brutalmente en la cara, y aquí sucedía lo mismo, Hiei tenía un rostro furioso por alguna razón.

Y mientras golpeaba al caballero venían imágenes en la mente de Hiei, de la Isla Flotante de las Koorime o Doncellas de Hielo, donde se veía a una mujer de cabello azul llorando desesperadamente porque iban a arrojar a su bebe recién nacido por el vacío, y ese bebé era el propio Hiei quien finalmente fue arrojado, esto que ahora pasó con ese bebé y su madre pantherian, le recordó el abuso que cometieron con él y su madre, es por eso que está furioso golpeando brutalmente al caballero, haciéndolo sangrar bastante de la cara, Rem, Shera, Lumachina y la caminante estaban viendo sorprendidas esto.

En eso Lumachina, Shera y Rem abrazan juntas a Hiei para detenerlo.

– ¡Hiei, detente, ya terminó! * Dice Preocupada Rem quien le abrazó su hombro izquierdo.

– ¡Si Hiei, esto no es bueno! * Dice preocupada Shera abrazándole el hombro derecho.

–Tranquilícese Hiei-sama, calme su furia por favor * Dice también preocupada Lumachina, y gracias a esta accione de las tres, Hiei se detuvo respirando agitadamente, aunque sus golpes dejaron sin dientes al caballero con la nariz rota y lleno de hinchazones en la cara, Hiei le dio una brutal paliza, luego Hiei frunció el ceño tranquilizándose y quitándose de las tres chicas para cruzarse de brazos y mirar hacia otro lado, mientras las tres chicas lo miraron extrañadas, pero aliviándose porque se calmó, aunque Shera y Rem se preocuparon levemente por el escándalo que sucedió.

**Finde Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Soundtrack (Hiei's Theme){ watch?v=ePdXTiOMOoU }**

Mientras Lumachina fue a hablar con la mujer Pantherian que traía a su hijo preguntándole si era cierto que vino a buscar ayuda a lo que ella lo confirmó, y que era para ese niño.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Bleach OST 13 Burden of the past{ watch?v=9jj5IXsb0ho&list=PL7C116DA2E46BBFD7&index=6 }**

Y en eso ella le quito la tela que envolvía al bebe, en sus muslos, había ocho marcas que parecían de color purpura oscuro, las cuales eran de una enfermedad conocida como 'Muerte marcada', donde a la victima de dicha enfermedad a medida que aumentan sus marcas, se agrava su estado, y en la novena marca se muere, sorprendiendo esto a todos allí, aunque Hiei simplemente miró con seriedad al bebé, Lumachina preocupada le dijo a la mujer pantherian que fueran rápidamente a la capilla, aunque esta dudó en hacerlo al recordar lo que aquel caballero le dijo sobre tener que pagar con dinero, lo cual afirmó la caminante como cierta, ya que incluso si la vida de alguien está en juego, ellos no ayudarán en lo absoluto hasta que le paguen una donación muy costosa y abusiva, y al escuchar esto, todas las del grupo de Hiei se indignaron, pero este se mostrara tranquilo, como si no le sorprendiera en lo absoluto esto, ya que sabe que abundan a los que él considera 'ratas'(No sé si era o no así en el canon, pero decidí que así Hiei denominaría a todos a quienes él considera demasiado despreciables y bajos como persona, así que creo que ya quedó demostrado que es una característica suya en este fanfic).

La madre abrazo fuertemente a su bebe, sus hombros estaban temblando de tristeza, a ese bebé le llegaría la muerte cuando tenga las nueve × en su muslo; En el bebe, al parecer ya habían 8 marcas, la muerte estaba cerca, por eso Lumachina explicó que era una joven sacerdote y dijo que por el poder de Kami-sama lo curaría, por lo que dijo que todas las personas a su alrededor, incluyendo a Rem y Shera juntaran sus manos poniéndose a orar todos juntos por la salud del niño, mientras Hiei solo se apartó de ellos desviando su mirada, mientras la caminante se acercó a él.

– ¿No vas a rezar? * Pregunta curiosa la caminante.

–Morir es incluso parte de vivir, y si a ese bebe le llegó la hora pues le llegó, y si no, pues no morirá, así de simple * Dice Hiei de forma seria en su tono apático, aunque en el fondo aún si no lo admite, tiene cierta lastima por el bebé.

–Que crudo, por cierto, me llamo Horun y según escuché, tu nombre es Hiei ¿No? ¿Puedo llamarte Jefe Hiei?* Dice primero nerviosa, pero luego sonriendo la caminante llamada Horun.

–Sí, y haz lo que quieras * Dice Hiei con su tono apático.

–Por cierto, como podrás ver, soy pobre, desde que llegué a Zircon Tower no me ha ido muy bien, hasta que tú me otorgaste tu valiosa ayuda, por eso como recompensa ¡¿Qué tal si te guio a la Mazmorra?! *Pregunta alegre Horun.

–Está bien * Dice Hiei con seriedad, lo cual es sorpresivo de él, el mismo sabía perfectamente que ella se lo pedía porque no tiene la fuerza para ir a ese supuesto lugar peligroso por sí misma, sin embargo como se mencionó anteriormente, Hiei presentía que podría encontrar algo allá.

– ¡¿En serio?! ¡Genial! * Dice feliz Horun.

–Solo espera un poco a que terminemos aquí e iremos * Dice Hiei con seriedad asintiendo Horun.

Luego se sintió un fuerte poder mágico, volteo la mirada. Entonces fue cuando el efecto de la oración de Lumachina dio efecto, un pilar de luz alcanzo los cielos, ese brillo fue incluso más fuerte que la ultima vez que lo vio. El efecto aumento porque una gran cantidad de personas participaron en la oración. En cierta forma era visible un pilar de luz en el cielo, pero solo por gente con poderes sobrenaturales, y haciendo un sonido de '¡WAH!', el anillo de oraciones estalló en partículas pequeñas, y finalmente las marcas del bebé había desaparecido, según lo que se veía, fue curado, la gente estaba contenta por este milagro comentándolo y lo increíble que era.

– ¡Muchas Gracias!, En serio, ¡Muchas Gracias!; ¡Muchas Gracias! * Gritaba emocionada y con lágrimas la madre pantherian abrazando a su hijo muy feliz desde el fondo de su corazón, inclinando su cabeza con total humildad, mientras el bebé comenzó a llorar notándose de que era el llanto de un bebé sano, al mismo tiempo que Lumachina se secó el sudor de su frente.

– ¡Gracias a Dios, de verdad! * Dijo con una reluciente sonrisa de alivio Lumachina.

–Como se esperaba de ella * Dijo sonriendo Rem serenamente.

– ¡Lo logramos! * Dijo con una sonrisa alegre y entusiasta Shera.

Y así todas las personas elogiaban empezando luego a cantar una canción religiosa, al mismo tiempo que la mujer pantherian también agradeció a Hiei por ayudarla, a lo que él no dijo nada, y luego la mujer se unió al coro.

– ¡Increíble!, ¡Eso hubiera tomado horas de oración incluso para el sacerdote de la iglesia, las marcas finalmente comenzaron a disminuir!, ¿Realmente fue curado?, esa chica es increíble ¿No?, ella es una verdadera sacerdote * Dice sorprendida Horun.

Debido que incluso el sacerdote local podría sanar, también sería posible que ella lo pudiera curar ya que ella es el Gran Sacerdote Mayor, eso es lo que había pensado, pero también había la posibilidad que hubiera alguna habilidad, truco o algún conocimiento especial sobre esto. Pero fue un alivio que ella lo pudiera sanar adecuadamente.

**Fin de Soundtrack Bleach OST 13 Burden of the past{ watch?v=9jj5IXsb0ho&list=PL7C116DA2E46BBFD7&index=6 }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Bleach soundtrack - On The Verge Of Insanity{ watch?v=gRKo-wo3q8k&list=PL7C116DA2E46BBFD7&index=25 }**

–Parece que el resto de las basuras compañeros de ese idiota vienen a que les den lo suyo, y no, no será precisamente una donación lo que tendrán de mi parte * Dice Hiei tronándose sus puños, ya que los que venían era otros del grupo de La Unidad del Caballero Sagrado, quienes vienen a ver y percatarse impactados de que uno de los suyos estaba brutalmente apaleado en el suelo.

– ¡Ya han llegado, Jefe Hiei, será mejor que huyan! * Dice preocupada Horun.

– ¿Estás loca? los fuertes no huimos de las ratas basuras como estas * Dice Hiei con seriedad en su tono apático, claramente teniendo pensado pelear con todos ellos e inmediatamente Horun se había ido huyendo como un conejo, cosa que a Hiei no podía importarle menos.

–"Bueno, supongo que nos encontraremos después para eso de la mazmorra" * Dice Hiei en su mente con seriedad.

Eran unos 19 miembros de la unidad del Caballero Sagrado lo que se aproximaban, Hiei esta vez tenía pensado usar su espada, sin embargo para su sorpresa algo ocurrió, y es que frente a él apareció un muro de gente como si lo protegieran.

–"¿Pero qué hacen estos tontos?" * Se pregunta Hiei molesto en su mente, y es que claramente él pensaba que no necesitaba ayuda alguna.

– ¡Las unidades del Caballero Sagrado se deberían largar! ¡Si, que se vayan! ¡No dejaremos que se sigan entrometiendo con los asuntos de la ciudad! * Eran algunas de las cosas que decían las personas con miradas decididas en su rostro, habían sido influenciadas por la gran personalidad y el milagro de Lumachina, así como por la según ellos, valentía de Hiei para encarar y golpear a uno de los caballeros.

–Gufufu…bueno, esto no es gracioso….no sé lo que habrá pasado, pero…. ¡Hare que todos recuerden la autoridad de la iglesia! * Dice arrogantemente tipo enorme el cual tenía un musculoso cuerpo incluso entre los que estaba junto a él, se adelantó, Era un Pantherian pero más que un Pantherian parecía era un oso, superando incluso en tamaño tanto al aventurero pantherian, como al otro caballero, a quienes Hiei derrotó.

El Sujeto llevaba una gran lanza que parecía una de las que se usan en las justas, era una lanza que originalmente iba a ser usada mientras se montaba a caballo, esta era un arma que no se debía manipular estando de pie, pero él la manejaba como si fuera un palillo.

Aun así Hiei se preparaba para pasar a través de esta muchedumbre e ir directamente a destruir a dichos caballeros, pero de repente se escuchó una especie de alarma por lo que tanto los miembros de la Unidad del Caballero Sagrado, así como la gente que formaba el muro empezaron a alborotarse.

– ¿Y ahora qué? * Se preguntaba Hiei molesto.

**Fin de Soundtrack Bleach soundtrack - On The Verge Of Insanity{ watch?v=gRKo-wo3q8k&list=PL7C116DA2E46BBFD7&index=25 }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#13 High Quality{ watch?v=T58ULfo3FLY&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=13 }**

– ¡Es una Bestia Demoniaca! ¡Una extra grande! ¡Una Bestia Demoniaca!, ¡Es una Ballena de Arena! * Grita de repente una voz de alguien de la ciudad que pudo saber lo que ocurría.

– ¿Ballena de Arena? * Se preguntó curioso Hiei.

Había una enorme barco de arena que era de una clase conocida como 'Clase Galleon', en el podían abordar unas cien personas, en el Tres mástiles se alzaban, en el habían tres velas en cada mástil, este gran barco tenia sesenta metros de altura. Aquel gran barco de arena tenía todas las velas desplegadas y navegaba en la arena a toda velocidad. Ese gran barco estaba huyendo. Tenía ballestas grandes las cuales tenían un mango que estaba colocado en la cubierta del barco, aun así con esas armas, no había nadie que intentara dispararle a la cosa que los estaba persiguiendo, eso fue porque sería algo inútil hacerlo. Ya no podían hacer mayor cosa que Rezar a los dioses para que el viento fuera favorable. El gran Barco de arena de clase Galleon, era muchísimo más grande que el barco de arena en el que Hiei y su grupo había llegado…. Había un monstruo varias veces más grande que el barco de arena detrás de ellos, Los estaba persiguiendo mientras levantaba toneladas de arena.

Lo que se podía apreciar que nadaba en el gigantesco mar de arena, era una ballena de color marrón claro. Su piel era tan dura como la piedra, se dijo que tenía una fuerza que incluso podía rivalizar con las escamas del dragón, las armas de las distintas Razas no le hacían ni un rasguño a ella. La longitud total de aquel monstruo era de 300 metros. Se podía decir que ella presumía por tener la boca más grande entre los monstruos conocidos. Si tratara de tragarse una ciudad, un gran número de personas serian comidas junto con edificios enteros. Era una Bestia Demoniaca extremadamente grande, su poder podía ser comparado con los Behemoths verdes y las serpientes de mar. Además su tamaño era tan grande como el de una montaña entera, incluso una isla entera. Ya fuera la gente común de la ciudad o la Unidad del Caballero Sagrado, ya nada importaba.

–¡ ¿Por qué se dirige a la ciudad?! ¡Solo podemos escapar! ¡¿A dónde?! ¡No haremos más que perder el tiempo! ¡Solo el líder de los Caballero Sagrados podría…! ¡Llamen al señor Feudal! ¡Dense prisa y llamen a alguien! ¡Está muy cerca! ¡Es imposible! * Eran las cosas que decían la gente alarmada que había allí de uno u otro bando.

Parecía que pensaban llamar al Jefe de los Caballeros Sagrados Baduta o al Señor Feudal de Zircon Tower, al parecer ellos podrían hacer algo al respecto. El monstruo estaba considerablemente cerca, la forma de la ballena de arena ya se podía ver claramente. Al parecer no tardaría ni diez minutos en llegar a la ciudad

– ¡Maldita sea! ¡Hay un idiota que se dirige a la ciudad con un barco de arena! ¡¿Acaso están huyendo para llegar hasta acá?! ¡Se están desviando un poco! ¡Están planeando expulsar a la Bestia Demoniaca de la ciudad y salvarse! ¡¿Qué está pasando?! * Eran cosas que decía la gente alarmada.

De repente la arena del suelo se sacudió, se podía ver que los temblores eran provocados.

– ¿Qué haremos Hiei? * Pregunta preocupada Rem.

– ¡Uwa – n! ¡¿Qué haremos, que haremos, que haremos?! * Pregunta preocupada y armando escándalo Shera.

Lumachina también estaba al lado de ellos, sus labios estaban cerrados, pero se podría apreciar el miedo que sentía ella ya que sus rodillas temblaban rápidamente rezando.

– ¿Qué hacemos? Me suena a manada, obviamente tendré que ser yo quien lo haga. Usaré mi Kokuryuha, y supongo que pueden cuidar de Lumachina, cuidado con el enemigo * Dice Hiei con seriedad yéndose caminando hacia la dirección donde se aproxima el colosal monstruo.

– ¡Listo, yo lo haré lo mejor que pueda! ¡También voy a vigilar los alrededores con Turkey Shot! * Dice asintiendo firmemente Shera refiriéndose a su bestia invocada voladora.

–Invocaré a bestias si hay necesidad * Dice con determinación y seriedad Rem.

Los seguidores (creo que sería bueno describirlos así) que estaban alrededor de Lumachina, estaban ofreciendo sus oraciones a Kami-Sama.

Shera tomo su arco color azabache y se paró al lado de Lumachina. En el cielo, un pájaro redondo y algo regordete, estaba sobrevolando el área, era "Turkey Shot", aunque era algo lento y débil por lo menos podía ver las cosas desde el cielo. Rem tenía su "Stone Golem" y su recién adquirido "Iron Gorilla" alineados.

Los temblores se hacían cada vez más fuertes, hasta el punto que las tiendas comenzaron a colapsar. Incluso los edificios hechos de piedra comenzaron a agrietarse. El gran barco de arena que se escapaba, alcanzo a pasar por el lado de la ciudad, al parecer realmente estaban planeando sacar a la Ballena de Arena de la ciudad y escapar de ella.

La Monstruosa Bestia Demoniaca que era tan grande como una Ciudad se estaba acercando. La Ballena de Arena Abrio su boca, por su parte Hiei se quitó su abrigo desprendiéndose de las vendas de su brazo derecho donde se podía ver la figura tatuada del dragón negro, y también se desprendió de la banda de su frente, que oculta su Jagan, empezando a rodearse de un poderoso youki negro, estaba preparándose para invocar al dragón de fuego negro, al ser un monstruo tan colosal debía atacar con todo, por lo que recurre a su ataque más poderoso y temible.

– ¡JAO ENSATSU KOKURYUUHA! * Grita Hiei el nombre de su poderosa técnica apuntando brazo derecho hacia el monstruo, y de dicho brazo, salió el gran dragón negro de fuego del inframundo que lo consume todo rugiendo bestialmente dirigiéndose hacia la colosal bestia.

– ¡OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! * Rugía de dolor la Ballena, ya que el dragón negro de fuego al finalmente chocar con ella, empezó a consumirla a gran velocidad a pesar de la piel dura que tenía, su resistencia no era rival para el fuego negro de Hiei que incluso pudo herir a un Maou como Krebsklum, las llamas negras iban rápidamente envolviendo a la ballena logrando detener su avance mientras la llama negra la consume, la misma rápidamente se esparció por todo su inmenso cuerpo hasta finalmente envolverlo por completo, y lo consumía a una gran velocidad, mientras la dura piel de la bestia se reducía a cenizas por lo que inmediatamente empezó a quemarse su carne, el cuál se consumía más rápido, fueron como 2 minutos hasta finalmente el dragón negro de fuego consumir por completo a la colosal criatura incluyendo sus montón de cenizas que también se consumieron hasta no quedar nada del mismo, la gente quedó impactada al ver el gran poder que demostró Hiei con su ataque, y es que al ser un oponente tan grande que no podía esquivar o de alguna forma retener su ataque, a pesar de ser una bestia imponente, fue la presa ideal para el Kokuryuuha, aunque Hiei respiraba agitadamente ya que claramente esta vez requirió de usar más poder incluso que el utilizado contra Geibalt y sus invocaciones, luego Hiei con leve dolor en su bazo, empezó a envolverlo de nuevo con sus vendas, poniéndose de vuelta la banda de su frente, y su abrigo.

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#13 High Quality{ watch?v=T58ULfo3FLY&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=13 }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#24 High Quality{ watch?v=lUjPbkniMUg&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=25 }**

– ¡SIIIIIIIIIIII! * Gritaba la gente con euforia y alegría, con la muerte de la bestia, los temblores desaparecieron completamente, La Ballena de Arena había sido vencida.

–"Creo que cada vez me acostumbro mejor a usar el Kokuryuuha" * Dice Hiei con seriedad en su mente sin prestarle atención a su alrededor, donde claramente el mismo es el centro de atención por la hazaña que acaba de lograr.

–Eres impresionante Hiei, Lo hiciste * Dice Rem con lágrimas de emoción en sus ojos.

–Claro que sí, el tamaño no rige la peligrosidad que puede tener un enemigo, al contrario, cuanto más grande sea, menos posibilidades tiene de escapar de mi poder, añadiendo que era una bestia irracional, al usar mi Kokuryuuha su derrota estaba más que garantizada, además no hay nadie hasta ahora en este mundo que pueda contra mi poderosa técnica * Dice Hiei con seriedad con su tono apático.

– ¡Lo lograste, eres asombroso Hiei! * Gritaba Shera mientras sorpresivamente abrazó a Hiei huniendo la cara de este entre sus enormes pechos haciendo como pocas veces este una expresión cómica quedándose sin aire, mientras grandes los pechos de la joven elfa.

– ¡No te aproveches Shera! * Dice Rem sonrojada con celos apartando a Shera de Hiei mientras este vuelve a respirar.

–"Vuelvo a pensar que esas cosas son armas" * Dice Hiei en su mente desconcertado.

– ¡Hiei-sama, Muchas Gracias, Tienes mi gratitud! * Decía frente suyo una Lumachina emocionada y arrodillada frente a él con sus manos juntas.

–Ponte de pie, eso es molesto, no deberías arrodillarte ante nadie, y no necesito las gracias de nadie, destruí a esa ballena solo porque me pareció una molestia que quiera destruir este lugar cuando apenas acabamos de llegar, eso es todo * Dice Hiei con seriedad, poniendo él mismo de pie a Lumachina sujetándola de los hombros.

–"Hiei-sama, usted realmente es humilde, sigo pensando que puede ser el mismo Kami-sama" * Dice en su mente conmovida Lumachina.

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#24 High Quality{ watch?v=lUjPbkniMUg&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=25 }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#14 High Quality{ watch?v=wC8SLJ63BAw&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=14 }**

– ¿Y ustedes que idiotas? Según recuerdo estaban buscando pelea, pues sepan que fui yo el que golpeó a ese tarado compañero suyo que era una rata cobarde por atacar a una madre que no puede defenderse, e incluso no importándole dañar a un bebé, todo por sus estúpidos pagos con tarifas exageradas que exigían a cambio de ayudarlo, y si piensan que no me quedan fuerzas suficientes para acabarlos, pues están mal * Dice Hiei en voz alta con clara mirada intimidante viendo a los 19 miembros de la Unidad del Caballero sagrado, él sabía que ahora que su energía está desgastada, contenerse era imposible por lo que no había más opción que atacarlos a todos con intención de matar, aunque con ello produjera una lluvia de sangre de los mismos con su espada, el cuál se preparó para desenvainar, sin embargo para su sorpresa, algo inesperado ocurrió, y es que el pantherian que parecía un oso, así como el resto de los miembros de la unidad del Caballero Sagrado se arrodillaron frente a él bajando la cabeza.

– ¡Lo sentimos! * Dijeron los 19 al unísono, ya que al parecer comprendieron la diferencia de poder que tienen con Hiei quien al pensarlo bien, no parecía sorprenderle tal reacción, ya que derrotó a un monstruo colosal que fácilmente los hubiera aplastado a ellos, además de hacerlo muy rápido.

De repente se escuchaba el galopar de un caballo que se detuvo frente a ellos, la persona al bajarse del caballo era un Caballero Sagrado. No parecía ser uno de los miembros de la Unidad del Caballero sagrado, los cuales tenían aspecto de ser estafadores, este si parecía ser una Caballero Sagrado, ya que su armadura era reconocible. Además, el poseía una lanza la cual tenía tanto poder mágico que se desbordaba de ella. Era un hombre en el mejor momento de su vida, en términos de edad, parecía de la misma edad que el Señor Feudal Galford de Ciudad Faltra. Poseía una barba lo suficientemente abundante como para cubrir su pecho. Parecía de la raza de los enanos, pero probablemente fuera más humano que enano. En la Capital Real tenían una fuerte discriminación Racial, al parecer solo los humanos podrían alcanzar puestos importantes en el Reino, así que probablemente no había ningún enano entre los Caballeros Sagrados. El Caballero Sagrado había venido observo a Diablo por primera vez, su expresión que ya era sombría se volvió aún más severa. Si Galford tenía el aire de ser un 'Maestro Severo', entonces este hombre se sentía como si fuera un 'Jefe Cabezón'.

– ¿Así que tú fuiste el que usó la magia de antes? * Pregunto el hombre adulto, y antes de que Hiei pudiera responder para aclararle que no era ninguna magia, sino una técnica con youki, fue interrumpido.

– ¡Oyabun!( Esta es una forma de decir jefe los sindicatos o en lo delictivo, aunque se aplica en más cosas) * Dijeron al mismo tiempo los 19 miembros de la Unidad del Caballero Sagrado, entre los cuales uno de ellos cargaba al miembro número 20 que había sido derrotado y molido a golpes por Hiei.

–Fufufu…. ¡Oye, mago! ¡Aquí termina tu actitud de auto importancia! Tienes que saber que esta persona es el líder de los Caballeros Sagrados, Baduta-Sama, ¿Qué te parece? * Dijo el hombre pantherian que parecía un oso, hablando con una sonrisa arrogante que hace poco se había arrodillado ante Hiei.

–"¿De modo que es él? Eso me facilita bastante las cosas para acabar rápido con esto" * Dice Hiei satisfecho en su mente

–Primero que nada, no soy ningún mago, y respondiendo a la pregunta sobre ¿Qué me parece? Pues me parece que eres una perra sumisa junto a tus compañeros por haberse arrodillado ante mí hace poco como las ratas cobardes que son al ver como con mi técnica destruí a la ballena, y ahora se hacen los valientes porque su jefe apareció aquí, eso realmente es patético, ni merecen ser llamados hombres * Dice Hiei con su tono apático y esa mirada también apática que lo caracteriza, molestando claramente a la Unidad del Caballero Sagrado.

–Y respondiendo a tu pregunta viejo, como dije, no es magia, es youki, un tipo de energía y poder muy diferente al tuyo * Dice Hiei con seriedad.

– ¡Arrodíllate estúpido! ¡Tu actitud es demasiado altiva! Es una blasfemia usar ese discurso sin reservas con el jefe de los Caballeros Sagrados Baduta-Sama, incluso si Dios te perdona, ¡Nosotros no lo haremos! * Eran algunas de las cosas que decían esos miembros de la Unidad.

– ¿Qué tal si los hago arrodillarse a ustedes de nuevo, pero esta vez después de cortarle las piernas? * Pregunta Hiei con seriedad y frialdad, y su mirada intimidó claramente a los 19.

– ¿Esta persona es el líder de los Caballeros Sagrado, Baduta? * Pregunta con seriedad Lumachina.

–¡Tienes que postrarte ante él, mujer! * Decía arrogantemente el pantherian que parecía un oso, aunque Lumachina lo ignoró.

– ¡¿Cuál es el significado de esto?, Líder de los Caballero Sagrados, ¿Qué es esta "Unidad del Caballero Sagrado que esta gente dice ser?, no recuerdo haber permitido tal cosa, ¿Acaso la Institución Cardenal permitió eso? ¿o acaso creaste esto por tu cuenta? * Dice con seriedad y determinación Lumachina.

–"Pensaba acabar con este tipo a espaldas de ella, pero parece que tendré que hacerlo aquí, espero que esto no influya en lo de la recompensa, aunque en realidad no me importa mucho eso" * Dice Hiei sacando su espada preparándose para combatir.

–Oyabun, por favor déjanosla a nosotros, ¡Le enseñaremos a esta gente el respeto que deberían tener hacia el líder de los Caballeros Sagrados! * Dice arrogantemente uno de los miembros de la unidad desenvainando su espada.

–"Que imbéciles, ahora si se animarán a pelear, pero será lo mismo" * Dice Hiei preparándose para atacar.

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#14 High Quality{ watch?v=wC8SLJ63BAw&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=14 }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Bleach OST 2 #12 A Requiem { watch?v=Rj3JqFBpo98&list=PL7C116DA2E46BBFD7&index=34 }**

– ¿Podrías ser tú? ¿Eres la Gran Sacerdote Mayor? Creo que esta es la primera vez que te veo, Cuando eras pequeña, ¡Solo te vi una vez! ¡Una persona honorable que posee la luz divina!, no debería haber dos personas así en el mundo * Dijo sorprendido Baduta, y su actitud intrigó a Hiei, a la vez que le generó sospechas.

–Así es, en el momento de mi niñez… por favor disculpa mi descortesía * Dice Lumachina cortésmente juntando ambas manos. Un brillante símbolo sagrado flotaba frente a su pecho, la luz de la cual se podía sentir un suave calor, se empezó a extender por los alrededores. La gente de la ciudad que se habían alejado de la situación que se desarrollaba empezaba a decir hacer alabanzas.

– ¡Oh, esta persona es El Gran Sacerdote Mayos, se puede sentir lo divino! * Eran las cosas que susurraban la gente que se arrodilló.

– ¡Lo siento muchísimo! ¡No tengo forma de expresar mis disculpas por las acciones descorteces que te han hecho! * Dice Baduta arrodillándose y disculpándose mostrando una aparente humildad, y personalidad distinta a la de los miembros de la unidad, pero Hiei claramente no se la creía, luego Baduta miró a sus subordinados que tenían un rostro desconcertado.

– ¡Insolentes! ¡Tengan en cuenta que esta persona es muy importante! ¿Entienden?, ¡Ella es la santa que anuncia la voz honorable del gran Dios de la Iglesia! ¡Ella es la Gran Sacerdote Mayor, Lumachina Weselia! ¿Entienden? ¡La actitud de ustedes es muy grosera!, idiotas, ¡Póstrense ante ella! * Dice Baduta mostrando aparente enojo en indignación con los miembros de la Unidad del Caballero Sagrado quienes también se arrodillaron asintiendo con un '¡Sí!'.

–"Ya veo, entonces si es un tipo prudente, apuesto que está haciendo esto para quedar como un bueno aquí, pero sigo creyendo que es una farsa, de cualquier modo, seré yo quien acabe con él y con todos los conspiradores, esa es mi verdadera misión, aunque seguramente con ello, esta Lumachina no quedará nada contenta, pero no me interesa" * Dice Hiei con frialdad en su mente teniendo claramente pensado matar a Baduta y a los conspiradores del Instituto Cardenal que tratan de matar a Lumachina.

–Kami-Sama está viendo…. a él le gustaría que extendieras tus manos a las personas que buscan la salvación en lugar de postrarse ante mi * Dice Lumachina con serenidad juntando sus manos asintiendo todos los miembros de la unidad con clara expresiones nerviosas, especialmente aquel pantherian que parecía un oso, esto dejó incluso con expresiones satisfechas a Rem y Shera, pero Hiei lucía claramente desconfiado en Baduta.

– ¿Entonces nuestra misión de escolta, ya finalizo? ¿Acaso estaría bien dejarla con estas personas? * Preguntó Shera a lo que Rem miró a Hiei quien seguía teniendo una expresión de desconfianza.

–No * Dice simplemente Hiei con seriedad extrañando a Shera, pero Rem lo entendía perfectamente.

–"No hasta que acabe con todos esos desgraciados, solo así esta ingenua estará segura y la misión estará completa" * Dice Hiei con seriedad en su mente.

–Tal parece que ha llegado un invitado interesante, ¿verdad estafadores? * Dice de repente una voz femenina a lo que Baduta se puso en guardia mirando hacia arriba, al igual que Hiei a quien intrigó esto.

**Fin de Soundtrack Bleach OST 2 #12 A Requiem { watch?v=Rj3JqFBpo98&list=PL7C116DA2E46BBFD7&index=34 }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Bleach OST 2 #14 Citadel Of The Bount{ watch?v=7l4G7H3ZHtg&list=PL7C116DA2E46BBFD7&index=36 }**

Había alguien parado en el cielo, al parecer no tenía punto de apoyo alguno, solo estaba parada en el cielo, su manto rojo ondeaba con el viento. Esta misteriosa persona llevaba en sus hombros un arma gigantesca que tendría más o menos su misma altura.

– ¡Esta bien si me dices esas palabras a mí! Sin embargo, si insultas a esta honorable persona, ¡Considérate sin cabeza Lamnites! * Dice mostrándose indignado Baduta.

–Mejor háblame con respeto, maldito estafador * Dijo con cierta cizaña la mujer.

–"¿Y esta quién es?" * Se pregunta sin mucho interés Hiei.

Esa mujer que vestía el vivo manto rojo, comenzó a descender del cielo para finalmente tocae solemnemente sus pies la arena al aterrizar, ella era una mujer que era muy hermosa y tenía un tremendo atractivo sexual, aparentaba los 30 años de edad, al parecer era alguien importante que se comportaba de forma petulante. Dirigió su mirada hacia Baduta para así mismo voltear a mirar a Lumachina.

–Yo soy la maestro que gobierna Zircon Tower, Me llamo Fanis Lamnitus, ¿Acaso tu eres la Gran Sacerdote Mayor? * Pregunta la llamada Fanis con sus hermosos labios color escarlata estaban ligeramente curvados.

–"Ya veo, ella es el señor feudal del que hablaron los que temían a la ballena, supongo que si pidieron su ayuda es porque seguramente es algo fuerte, por algo supongo que tiene la misma posición de Garlford, pero no creo que esté a mi nivel" * Dice Hiei con seriedad.

–Esta persona que se hace llamar a si misma maestro, al parecer no se considera el Señor Feudal sino se considera como un Rey * Dice Rem en voz baja a Hiei al acercarse a él.

–No podría importarme menos * Dijo Hiei con tono apático sin importarle la autoridad del cargo de esta mujer, aunque si le llamaba la atención de que la chica podría ser fuerte.

–Así es, Soy Lumachina Weselia, La Gran Sacerdote Mayor, encantada de conocerte, Señor Feudal Fanid Lamnitus * Dice cortésmente Lumachina inclinando levemente la cabeza con respeto.

–Fu…. Quien iba a pensar que la jefa de los estafadores sería una niña tan pequeña * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa Fanid.

– ¿A qué te refieres con estafadores? * Pregunta sorprendida Lumachina.

–Aunque no puedes hacer algún cambio significativo, tu religión no pide más que donaciones, ¡Así que no tolerare parásitos en mi territorio!, así que no apruebo tu religión, aunque claro, si pagas los impuestos correspondientes, te permitiré hacer negocios* Dijo Fanis sonriendo con arrogancia.

– ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! El Rey de Lifelia, Dalehs Sandros, decreto que la construcción de las iglesias era deber del Señor Feudal, además que la iglesia estaría libre de impuestos…. * Iba a decir Lumachina, pero sería interrumpida.

– ¡¿Hahn?! ¡Como si me importara la incompetencia de ese marica cobarde!, si él tiene alguna queja sobre mí, mejor debería venir personalmente hasta acá * Dice sonriendo Fanis con arrogancia.

–Entiendo que tienes tu punto de vista sobre el Rey de Lifelia, pero, ¿La gente de tu Feudo no está sufriendo? * Dice preocupada Lumachina.

–Eso es porque hay unos estafadores acá, exigiendo donaciones irrazonables * Dice sonriendo calmadamente Fanis ante lo que Baduta hizo una mueca.

–Después de que confiscaran la capilla y tener que pagar un impuesto de una manera u otra, no tuve más opción que buscar donaciones de los fieles, incluso los sacerdotes tuvieron que buscar maneras de sustentarse después de todo * Dijo preocupada Lumachina.

–Hn…. ¿No se suponía que Dios era el que proveía el pan y el vino? * Dice sonriendo con malicia Fanis.

–Eso puede ser posible para Kami-Sama pero es imposible para las personas, las personas son gente que cree en Kami-Sama, no es que Kami-Sama crea en sí mismo * Dice preocupada Lumachina.

–Hohou? Entonces me estas sermoneando eh…. Estos Sacerdotes se creen tan importantes ¿no?, ¡Si eres tan importante probemos si realmente tienes la protección divina de Dios! * Dice sonriendo desafiante Fanis apuntando 'Magic Gun' y la apuntó a Lumachina, esto alertó a todos allí, y cuando Baduta aparentemente iba a intervenir indignado, apareció alguien entre Lumachina y Fanis, cubriendo a la primera y mirando de frente a la segunda, era Hiei

–Creo que ya estuvo bueno de todas estas payasadas que estás haciendo, pretendes que te traten como a un rey, pero lo único que pareces es un bufón * Dice Hiei con seriedad y un tono apático además de desafiante llamando la atención de todos allí, especialmente de la propia Fanis.

– ¿Dicen que soy un bufón en vez de un rey? * Pregunta sonriendo maliciosamente Fanis, aunque en el fondo esto la molestó un poco.

–Exacto, todo lo que haces es una comedia barata sin chiste * Dice Hiei con tono apático.

– ¡Jajajajaja! ¡La única comedia aquí la hacen ustedes, ya que al final incluso ustedes mismos no creen en su Dios, por eso necesitan proteger a la Gran Sacerdote Mayor! ¿Si hubiera un Dios, no la protegería de mí, en vez de que tú tengas que exponerte a ti mismo como peón de sacrificio al ponerte frente a mí * Dice sonriendo con burla Fanis.

–Primero que todo, yo solo estoy aquí por una misión con esta chica que no es de tu incumbencia; Segundo, eres patética creyéndote una sabelotodo solo por descreer en esa religión, y querer imponer tus ideas, cada quien puede creer en lo que se le dé la gana y nadie tiene porque imponer sus ideas a otros, así como ellos no pueden imponerte a ti sus creencias, tú no puedes imponerles que no crean en ello; Tercero, yo no soy ningún peón de sacrificio, ya que para eso, tendría que tener en frente a alguien que me superara por mucho en poder, pero es todo lo contrario aquí * Dice Hiei con seriedad y esto provocó una sonrisa de vuelta en Fanis.

–Parece que eres distinto a todos ellos, al menos tu muestras tus colmillos sin que nadie o nada te guíe para hacerlo, pero noto confianza en tus ojos, dime ¿fuiste tú el mago que destruyó a esa bestia demoniaca antes? * Preguntó con una sonrisa de interés Fanis, a quien si bien levemente molestaban las palabras de Hiei, no era alguien en lo absoluto impaciente como para perder la calma por ello.

–Como se los dije a ello, no uso eso que llaman magia, uso una energía llamada 'Youki', y no tengo interés en estar explicando con lujos de detalles el tipo de energía que es, simplemente no es magia * Dice Hiei en tono apático captando más el interés de Fanis.

–Hoh, Interesante, te propongo algo, que tal si te haces mi subordinado, y te olvidas de esta misión que tienes con ella, estoy segura que conmigo podrías trabajar mejor y ganar más* Dice sonriendo maliciosamente Fanis.

– ¿Y qué tal si dejas de proponer cosas ante las cuales, ya sabes que la respuesta es un 'No'? * Pregunta Hiei con un tono apático.

– ¡Jajajajaja! Interesante, tu espíritu rebelde es muy distinto al espíritu sumiso de todos ellos, si bien ciertas cosas que dices no me gustan, al mismo tiempo me agradas, respeto a los fuertes que me encaran por sí mismos; Bien, parece que mis subordinados atraparon el barco que hizo aquellas maniobras tan estúpidas, terminaremos esta conversación en otro momento, porque puedo asegurarte que no es la última vez que nos veremos, y por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? * Preguntaba con una sonrisa Fanis.

–Hiei, aunque algunos también me dicen Hiei Jaganshi * Dice Hiei con seriedad.

– ¿Con que Hiei? Pues mi nombre ya lo sabes. Nos vemos * Dice Fanis guiñándole el ojo izquierdo para luego levantar la arena y salir volando hacia el oeste de Zircon Tower.

–Al parecer llamaste la atención de una persona peligrosa * Dice Rem con seriedad a Hiei.

–No hay nadie en este lugar más peligroso que yo, no ha nacido aquí alguien que cumpla con esas características aquí * Dice Hiei con tono apático y arrogante.

**Fin de Soundtrack Bleach OST 2 #14 Citadel Of The Bount{ watch?v=7l4G7H3ZHtg&list=PL7C116DA2E46BBFD7&index=36 }**

–Esa persona era muy extraña * Decía confundida Shera rascándose la cabeza.

–Nuevamente le pido disculpas por las cosas que han sucedido, parece que esto sucedió por la ineptitud de mis subordinados, ¿Me permitirá invitarla a mi residencia? Si accede, prepararé el trineo * Dice arrodillándose cortésmente Baduta disculpándose.

–Gracias, También tengo algo que hablar contigo * Dijo Lumachina cortésmente agradecida, asintiendo Baduta, y luego de esto, Lumachina, Hiei, Rem y Shera subieron al trineo de arena todos juntos que era tirado de un camello dirigiéndose al norte de la ciudad.

* * *

**/Cerca de la Capilla/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Bleach OST 2 #13 Compassion { watch?v=sTphLGuPHQ0&list=PL7C116DA2E46BBFD7&index=35 }**

Hacia un buen clima por el momento, mientras el camello pisaba la arena con sus patas gruesas, como las ruedas de los carruajes se hundirían en la arena, al parecer aquí se usaban trineos de arena. Baduta quien estaba manejando las riendas, con un gripo de cuatro asientos en la parte trasera, en las cuales estaban sentados el grupo de Hiei, se podía apreciar un gran edificio frente a la calle principal, este estaba hecho de piedra al igual que los otros edificios de las cercanías, este edificio tenía un piso de losa y un gran campanario se alzaba sobre él , a pesar de estar en el desierto, había hermosas vidrieras en las paredes, siendo una espléndida y hermosa capilla, aunque, los caballeros locales la rodearon con sus casas, ellos vigilaban que ningún intruso se colara, Lumachina preguntó a Baduta si esa era la capilla a lo que este asintió afirmando que Fanis la mandó cerrar al calificar a la religión de estafa.

– ¿Por qué llegó tan lejos al punto de cerrarla? * Pregunta Lumachina desconcertada y preocupada.

–Esta capilla fue algo que originalmente fue construido por el anterior Señor Feudal de acuerdo con el decreto que había puesto el Rey, por lo tanto, esta propiedad ahora es del Señor Feudal, si la vamos a usar deberíamos pagar un alquiler, eso nos digo, nos ofreció un precio según el mercado, pero era demasiado alto como para pagarlo con donaciones * Dice explicando Baduta con seriedad.

–Y por eso no se usa * Dice con tristeza Lumachina.

–Hubo gente de la ciudad que se manifestaron para que se usara la capilla pero… como viste, la personalidad de Lamnitus es algo difícil * Dice Baduta con seriedad.

–Bastante diría yo, no esperaba que tuviera esa personalidad tan conflictiva * Dice bajando la mirada Lumachina.

–Si bien lo del alquiler para usarlo es un requisito lógico, lo que mostró es un claro odio hacia la iglesia que nunca me tocó ver en ningún señor feudal * Dice Rem con seriedad asintiendo Shera.

–Por cierto, ¿Cómo es la cuestión de la iglesia en tu tierra natal?, en el Reino Greenwod * Pregunta con curiosidad Rem a Shera.

–Pues estaba en el árbol sagrado * Dice calmadamente Shera.

– ¿No hay un dormitorio para el sacerdote allí? * Pregunta confundida Rem.

–No, ellos dormían en su propia casa, el trabajo real del Sacerdote-San es ser un comerciante de te, ellos solo ejercen el sacerdocio cuando hay un festival o cuando se necesita para oraciones * Dice Shera relajada.

– ¿Eso está bien para ellos? * Pregunta un tanto intrigada Rem.

–Bueno, Más o Menos * Dice Shera pensativa.

La razón por la que los sacerdotes aceptan ese trabajo secundario es porque la población de Reino Greenwood es baja, por ende no hay muchos festivales importantes allí, además como los elfos tenemos una vida tan larga, su tasa de natalidad es baja, por lo que ellos también pueden tomar el sacerdocio como trabajo secundario. En el Reino de Lifelia, la iglesia no solo se ocupa de las oraciones, también se le confía el dinero, además de poseer la función de educar a los niños, si obran bajo el nombre de la misma iglesia, sus funciones difieren según el estado y costumbres del país, es tonto tratarlos como ramas separadas.

Por su parte, Lumachina le preguntó a Baduta si no se podría hacer un servicio divino aún con la capilla cerrada, a lo que este responde que tienen construido una carpa provisional para ello, al cual Lumachina le pidió ir ahora, ante lo cual el aceptó por lo que se desviarían levemente

Zircon Tower era una ciudad pequeña en comparación con Ciudad Faltra, así que en poco tiempo llegaron al lado norte de la ciudad. Había varias tiendas pequeñas construidas, al parecer había unas 100 de ellas.

– ¿Así que eso es todo? * Preguntaba curiosa Lumachina.

–En realidad solo es la mitad, la otra mitad la construyeron los aventureros y los mercaderes * Dice calmadamente Baduta.

–Aun así eso es demasiado * Dice calmadamente Lumachina.

–En realidad no es suficiente, no damos abasto, Lumachina-Sama, si nos acercamos más, tendremos un problema * Dice con algo de tristeza Baduta.

– ¿Por qué? * Pregunta Lumachina confundida.

–Por eso, esa es la fila para esperar las oraciones pero debido al miedo que causo la Ballena de Arena, actualmente hay demasiada gente, normalmente habrían 1000 personas o menos * Dice con algo de lamentación Baduta, y es que había una carpa más grande que las demás, delante de ella había una fila de alrededor 3000 personas, en ella habían Adultos y niños, Hombre y mujeres, Humanos, elfos, enanos, pantherians y caminantes.

– ¿Acaso ellos esperan en la interperie? * Pregunta preocupada Lumachina.

–Sí, también hay personas que necesitan ofrecer sus oraciones incluso si tienen que esperar por todo un día, cuando cae la noche y hace frio, les decimos que regresen a sus casas y vuelvan mañana pero…. La mayoría de ellos no abandonan la fila * Dice triste Baduta.

– ¿Por qué se ha vuelto esto así? * Dice preocupada Lumachina.

–Porque este es el antiguo territorio del Maou, por eso no es raro que aparezcan Bestias Demoniacas como la de antes, como tampoco hay una barrera para proteger la ciudad, los sacerdotes que vienen aquí son pocos y hay demasiadas personas que necesitan ayuda, por eso es que se acumula tanta gente * Dice con seriedad Baduta.

–Entiendo, y dime ¿Tambien es una línea de espera para la oración? * Dice Lumachina asintiendo con preocupación y refiriéndose a que habían tres personas estaban en una tienda de campaña, era un lugar ligeramente separado, eran personas muy bien vestidas.

–Sí, lo es * Dijo Baduta asintiendo con una mirada reacia.

– ¿Cuál es el significado de esto? * Preguntaba con seriedad Lumachina.

–Esa es la línea solo para aquellos que pueden hacer grandes donaciones, Lumachina-Sama, le pido por favor que me escuche y no malentienda, ya que no hay suficientes sacerdotes y esta es una región peligrosas, no damos abasto para toda la gente que viene en busca de oración, por eso priorizamos a los seguidores que pueden ofrecer donaciones más grandes * Dice lamentándose Baduta.

Lumachina expreso un rostro pensativo además de una respiración agitada era porque recordaba el caso de la madre y el niño de antes. Ella era una chica inteligente, ella entendía que no podía acusar arbitrariamente a Baduta por corrupción, sin embargo Hiei estaba más que seguro que todo esta actitud de Baduta era una completa farsa, por lo que está más que seguro de que el líder de los caballeros sagrados no solo es un corrupto, sino que incluso está con los que quieren matar a Lumachina

–"Este tipo es claramente un mentiroso, esto no es más que una actuación" * Dice con seriedad en su mente Hiei.

–Deben estar cansados luego de su viaje, Lumachina-Sama y su escolta, aunque es modesto, hemos preparado un lugar para que coman y descansen * Dice Baduta cortésmente, y al decir escolta, se refiere a Hiei quien simplemente permanece en silencio, aunque al escuchar lo de 'comer', Shera se alegró, y Rem también sonrió, estaban agradecidos por eso, excepto Hiei por supuesto.

–"Para que 1000 personas se alineen regularmente, aún es demasiado" * Dijo preocupada Lumachina en su mente.

Ellos fueron llevados de vuelta a la ciudad, donde había una multitud de tiendas, llegaron a un gran edificio donde al parecer vivían Baduta y los sacerdotes

–Este es un lugar que cierto comerciante nos alquiló a bajo precio, este era un hombre profundamente religioso * Dijo calmadamente Baduta.

Estaba hecho de paredes de piedra y era bastante grande, pero no era tan grande como para hacer aquí la capilla, además no había un lugar amplio para la adoración, era la estructura de una casa común y corriente.

Había un vestíbulo, un comedor y una sala de estar en el centro, además había habitaciones privadas que la rodeaban. Las ventanas estaba cerradas y aseguradas para que no entrara arena, como estaba oscuro debido a eso, las lámparas de aceite que estaban en el techo estaban encendidas durante el día, en esta ciudad era más fácil conseguir petróleo que velas. Hermosas imágenes decoraban las paredes y una tela blanca cubría la mesa como mantel, se sentía como una dimensión aparte del arenoso desierto. Alrededor de diez doncellas se inclinaron profundamente y saludaron, la que parecía ser la líder del grupo era una hermosa mujer con cabello largo, negro y con un gran busto, ella era bastante sexy, aparentando ser mayor a los 34 años de edad.

–Bienvenida, Gran Sacerdote Mayor Lumachina Weselia, yo soy la doncella principal Shiiryuu, si tiene algún pedido, por favor infórmenos lo que necesite * Dice la bella mujer conocido como Shiiryuu.

–De acuerdo * Dice asintiendo calmadamente Lumachina.

Momentos después fueron guiados al comedor por la doncella principal Shiiryuu. Lumachina se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa y Baduta se sentó a su lado. Hiei y su grupo eran tratados como invitados, esto debido a que habían traído a Lumachina, y Hiei se encargó de exterminar al a Ballena de Arena. Y les fue servida la comida que era algo parecido a un curri picante con arroz, del que levemente manifestó Shera sentir en su lengua, pero era algo delicioso que disfrutaban mucho, excepto Hiei quien simplemente comía para calmar su hambre, no era de saborear mucho la comida.

**Fin de Soundtrack Bleach OST 2 #13 Compassion { watch?v=sTphLGuPHQ0&list=PL7C116DA2E46BBFD7&index=35 }**

* * *

**/Más Tarde/**

Después de la comida, mientras Hiei estaba relajado en la sala de estar mientras tenía su mirada seria de siempre mientras estaba pensativo, Lumachina se acercó a él acompañada de Rem y Shera, al parecer había tenido éxito en que Baduta lograra conseguirlo, Lumachina le había pedido el conjunto de Gran Sacerdote Mayor, ella de inmediato fue a usarlo. Era una hermosa túnica suelta con el blanco y rojo como tonos principales, tenía una larga tela que llegaba hasta las rodillas, Hiei la miró levemente curioso, ella estaba levemente sonrojada y le hizo una pregunta.

– ¿Qué te parece? ¿Cómo me veo? * Pregunta tímida Lumachina.

–Bien, supongo * Dice Hiei con su mirada apática volteándola hacia un costado, pero esas solas palabras alegraron desde el fondo de su corazón a Lumachina mostrando una sonrisa encantada, y es que tanto Shera como Rem la ayudaron felices a cambiarse de ropa, aunque Hiei simplemente expresó su opinión, no era su intención alegrarla ni nada.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#8-Kinpaku-High Quality{ watch?v=CBYn3hHc6Xo&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=8 }**

Tiempo después sus habitaciones habían sido preparadas, por lo que Baduta los acompaño a las habitaciones de cada uno. Parecía que Lumachina, quien era la persona más importante, se le asignó una habitación especial, la cual era la más alejada en la parte trasera del edificio.

–"Las habitaciones están separadas, sería ideal para un intento de asesinato contra Lumachina, pero solo por si acaso haré esto ¡JAGAN! "* Dice Hiei en su mente activando su Jagan al mirar a los ojos a Lumachina intentando insertar parte de su poder en su mente, pero algo extraño sucede.

–"Rayos, No funciona, por alguna razón no puedo insertar mi yoki en su mente o en su cuerpo para que pueda saber que sucede con ella, el mismo truco que usé con Shera cuando se la llevó su hermano no funciona aquí, tendré que estar precavido, quizás debería pedir una habitación al lado de la suya, pero si hago eso, solo alertaría a quien intente asesinarla, en eso Rem se acerca a Hiei.

–Iré con ella Hiei * Dice en voz baja Rem.

–Está bien, pero déjame introducir un poco de mi youki en ti para que pueda saber si están en peligro, tal como lo hice con Shera en el pasado * Dice Hiei en voz baja asintiendo Rem, por lo que Hiei con su Jagan oculto en su banda, introdujo un poco de youki en la cabeza de Rem.

–Em, Lumachina Sama me dijo que la ayudara con sus necesidades diarias, no tengo intención de obstruir el trabajo de las doncellas, pero ¿puedo quedarme en la misma habitación que ella por hoy? * Dice cortésmente Rem a Baduta.

– ¡Claro está bien! Voy a pasar la noche preocupada si no tengo a Rem cerca de mí * Dice sonriendo Lumachina algo nerviosa y en eso Baduta miró a Rem de arriba abajo.

– ¿Acaso la Gran Sacerdote Mayor tiene una esclava? * Pregunta curioso Baduta.

–No, solo cometí un error con una invocación, no soy esclava de nadie * Dijo Rem con autoridad.

–Eso es cierto * Dijo Lumachina afirmando las palabras de Rem.

– ¿Eres una Pantherian…..aventurera? ¿Una invocadora? * Pregunta con seriedad Baduta.

–Sí, así es * Dice con seriedad Rem afirmándolo.

–Normalmente, los que no poseen el estatus de Sacerdote, no podrían acercarse a la Gran Sacerdote Mayor, pero…. Como este es un caso especial * Dice con seriedad Baduta, quien al principio se mostró un poco reacio por lo que se veía, pero lo permitió prometiendo poner una cama para Rem en la misma habitación que Lumachina, aunque Hiei no se sentía tan confiado, especialmente porque sabe que Rem no es precisamente fuerte, al menos tiene la tranquilidad de que si les pasa algo, él podrá saberlo por lo que con su velocidad podrá llegar rápido.

* * *

**/Más Tarde en la Noche, Habitación Asignada a Hiei/**

Hiei estaba pensativo en su habitación asignada, el mismo con su velocidad, se había ido anteriormente a un río dándose un baño, lavando su ropa y secándola con su poder del fuego, por lo que no requirió ningún servicio adicional de las maids, todo esto lo hizo rápidamente sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Y ahora estaba en su cama de su habitación asignada recordando a su hermana Yukina preguntándose que estará haciendo, aunque tranquilizándose de que gente de la calaña de Tarukane nunca más pondrán una mano sobre ella, también recordaba a Kurama quien vivía como un humano más, formando lazos con ellos que él no comprende en lo absoluto, luego recordó a Yusuke a quien considera un rival a quien aunque no lo admita, respeta, y luego está Kuwabara a quien considera un payaso y tonto sin remedio que le desagrada, y claramente no respeta por su poder, pero si valora en cierta forma en el fondo, la tenacidad que este mostró tanto en la batalla contra las Bestias Sagradas, así como en su participación en el Torneo Oscuro.

También seguía preguntándose que sigue en su vida después de derrotar a Modinaram, y de romper la magia de esclavitud que lo une con Shera y Rem, ya no podía regresar nunca más a su mundo, y claramente considera que todos estos aliados que tiene son temporales, no son sus amigos ni nada ya que él asegura no creer en la amistad ni en los lazos, por lo que ni el mismo sabe que sigue.

–Pensar en eso ahora es lo de menos * Dice Hiei acostándose, cerrando sus ojos y durmiendo para recuperar fuerzas después de usar hoy su Kokuryuuha.

Por su parte, Shera que había comido bastante, también dormía en la misma habitación que él, todo porque no quería quedarse sola, Hiei al principio se negó, pero para evitar escándalos, decidió a regañadientes compartir la habitación por lo que ambos dormían en la misma cama.

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#8-Kinpaku-High Quality{ watch?v=CBYn3hHc6Xo&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=8 }**

* * *

**/Habitación asignada a Lumachina y Rem/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#12-High Quality{ watch?v=mpbNn9R0LIs&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=12 }**

Rem estaba revisando su equipo sentada en la parte superior de la cama que le habían asignado, ella estaba guardando sus Cristales de Bestias Convocadas en su bolsa, después saco su cuchillo y guanteletes y los puso cerca de su almohada.

–Rem, Gracias, Gracias a todos ustedes pude llegar hasta aquí * Dice Lumachina sonriendo levemente con gratitud.

–Si vas a dar las gracias, sería mejor que se las dieras a Hiei, si es posible, ojala él tenga la recompensa, claro que, eso va a ser cuando los problemas se calmen y sea seguro* Dice con algo de seriedad Rem asintiendo Lumachina, cuando de repente sintieron que alguien estaba fuera de la puerta, Rem rápidamente se puso los guanteletes y agarro el cuchillo. Al abrirse la puerta, el Jefe de los Caballeros Sagrados les había hecho una visita. El sostenía una lámpara de aceite en su mano, tal vez porque se usaba aceite vegetal, había un leve olor a flores en el ambiente. El tamaño de la habitación de punta a punta era de unos diez pasos, en ella estaban la capa grande de Lumachina y la cama pequeña de Rem. Habia una elegante mesa redonda y dos sillas. También había una ventada que estaba cerrada y oculta por una cortina de terciopelo. Rem estaba sentada en su cama. Ella silenciosamente invoco a su "Shadow Snake" y la escondió en la sombra que proyectaba su cama, la dejó así para dar el primer paso si algo sucede, además de que gracias a la habilidad que usó Hiei, él inmediatamente sabría si algo sucedía por lo que inmediatamente vendría a exterminar a Baduta antes de que lograra un supuesto cometido de asesinato.

Segundos después Lumachina se sentó en un asiento y ofreció a Baduta otro, este aceptando sentarse bajando el candelabro, agradeciendo a la vez de que inclina la cabeza disculpándose por venir tan tarde a lo que Lumachina responde diciéndole que no tiene que preocuparse ya que él los atendió bien a todos, lo cual mostró apreciar Baduta.

–Tengo algo que quiero hablar contigo * Dijo Lumachina con seriedad.

–Claro, lo habías mencionado antes, he venido a preguntar sobre eso, pero creo que sería mejor que los forasteros se fueran * Dijo con seriedad Baduta dirigiendo una mirada fría a Rem.

–"Hiei tiene razón en sospechar" * Dice con seriedad en su mente Rem.

–Rem es una persona confiable, sus compañeros también lo son * Dice con seriedad Lumachina para controlar la situación.

–Claro, yo confió en ellos ya que trajeron a Lumachina-Sama hasta el antiguo territorio del Maou, pero…..está bien, lo entiendo, entonces…. ¿Paso algo? Para su alteza, La Gran Sacerdote Mayor, al no tener escolta de un Caballero Sagrado, usar ropa de plebeyo y venir a una región como esta sin previo aviso, ¿Qué le pudo haber pasado? * Dice con seriedad Baduta.

–Baduta, por favor responde a la pregunta, ¿Qué es la unidad del Caballero Sagrado?, ¿fue aprobada por alguien? * Pregunta con seriedad Lumachina.

–Lo siento muchísimo, es algo que hice por mi cuenta * Dice disculpándose Baduta.

–Tal cosa no es permitida, entonces ¿Por qué lo hiciste? * Pregunta con seriedad Lumachina.

–Aceptare humildemente cualquier castigo, sin embargo, como esta es una tierra peligrosa, ningún sacerdote puede caminar por la ciudad solo, el peligro incluso ha amenazado a sus familias, como los sacerdotes pueden usar los milagros de Dios para sanar, hay bandidos que los obligan a explorar las mazmorras donde aparecen frecuentemente Bestias Demoniacas, con el fin de que los curen * Dice con seriedad Baduta.

–Comprendo * Dice con seriedad Lumachina.

–Así que para oponernos a esas amenazas, había empleado aventureros al principio, pero… entre los aventureros que empleaba, hubieron algunos que atacaban a los sacerdotes * Dice con seriedad Baduta

– ¡No puede ser! * Dice sorprendida Lumachina.

Los aventureros que pertenecían al Gremio de Aventureros y cometían el delito de atacar al sujeto que escoltaban, no solo serían desterrados del Gremio, sino que también se expedían carteles de "se busca" a todas las ciudades del país y se pagaría una recompensa.

–Aquellos que vienen al antiguo territorio del Maou, no piensan sobre el peligro que se asume acá, solo vienen a buscar dinero en vez de una vida feliz, aunque hay unos poco que lo hacen * Dice con seriedad Baduta.

–Entonces así es la situación * Dice con algo de tristeza Lumachina.

Esta era una historia que Rem comprendía. El antiguo territorio del Maou era un lugar lleno de peligros, así que para llegar a ese lugar sin ningún tipo de obligación, probablemente era para gente que no era normal.

–Así que con el fin de proteger a los sacerdotes y a las personas del común y las débiles, decidí contratar a aquellos en los que podía confiar y los que tenían buenas habilidades y así los llame la unidad del Caballero Sagrado…. Pero ellos se creyeron muy importantes y comenzaron con su comportamiento violento y se destacaron por ello, debido a mi falta de liderazgo, pero…buscar honor para ellos es difícil en esta tierra, por lo que por favor, espero que comprenda la situación * Dice con lamentación y aparente tristeza Baduta.

–En lugar de honor, se trata de moral, pero…. * Dijo dudosa Lumachina volteando a mirar a Rem.

La razón por la que no le pregunto al caballero extraño sobre esto fue para no mostrar una actitud de incredulidad a las palabras de Baduta, pero aun así, la razón por la que volteo a ver a Rem, fue probablemente porque no pudo tomar una decisión.

–"Aparentemente no miente en esto, pero no significa que esta persona no sea sospechosa "* Dice con seriedad en su mente Rem recordando las sospechas de Hiei.

En regiones como esta, para aquellas personas que tenían confianza en sus habilidades, eran también las personas con el sentido moral más bajo.

Así que era imposible compararlos con las personas que tenían una gran vida en ciudades seguras.

–Ya veo, entonces fue por ese tipo de cosas, lamento ignorar estas cosas sobre el mundo * Dice a modo de disculpas Lumachina.

–N, no, tal cosa es…yo también he trabajado bajo políticas que no eran de la iglesia y he causado numerosos contratiempo debido a mi falta de liderazgo * Dice disculpándose también Baduta.

–Puedo entender que tuviste tus circunstancias * Dice Lumachina con comprensión.

–Muchas Gracias * Dice con gratitud agachando la cabeza Baduta.

–"Este hombre, ¿es alguien el cual inesperadamente podemos confiar? ¿Acaso Hiei está equivocado y fue presurosa su afirmación de que él es un traídos?" * Se pregunta en su mente dudosa Rem.

Como al parecer era el jefe de lo que parecía ser un grupo de bandidos, su impresión de él era considerablemente mala a tal punto de darle fácilmente la razón a Hiei de sospechar, a pesar de que habían ellos todo lo posible por llegar hasta acá, ella se había decepcionado. Sin embargo, después de escuchar las razones, era una historia que cualquiera estaría de acuerdo. La de manda de donaciones se debió a la escasez de sacerdotes y a la actitud inusual del Señor Feudal. Además también estaba la tiranía de los integrantes de la unidad del Caballero Sagrado, fue debido a eso que esta es una región peligrosa, la violencia contra la gente común no era buena, pero probablemente era mejor que tener sacerdotes atacados por personas malas y Bestias Demoniacas. Pero aún tenía presente las palabras de Hiei, sin embargo, corría el riesgo Hiei según ella, de dañar a una persona que podría ser inocente, como en este caso Baduta por lo que tendría que consultar con el yokai una vez más sobre sus acciones que piensa hacer.

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#12-High Quality{ watch?v=mpbNn9R0LIs&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=12 }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#39 High Quality{ watch?v=MoDVj3VqcyU&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=38 }**

– ¿Cuánto sabes de la situación actual de la iglesia en la Capital Real? * Pregunta con seriedad Lumachina.

– ¿Actual?, bueno, me enviaron al antiguo territorio del Maou hace tres años, en ese momento se hizo para juntar donaciones, pero…. En ese momento eso fue todo lo que me molesto * Dice con seriedad Baduta.

–Ahora, ¿Qué pasa con la forma en la que injustamente exigían grandes sumas en donaciones? * Dice con seriedad Lumachina.

– ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? * Pregunta con seriedad Baduta.

–Sobre hacer exorcismos innecesarios al decir cosas como 'esta hacienda esta embrujada' y otorgar hechizos contra espíritus malignos solo para exigir grandes donaciones, había oído sobre tales rumores, además, había cosas como aceptar sobornos de los mercaderes, además, hay rumores de que una parte de los Caballero Sagrados han hecho acusaciones falsas sobre 'Seguidores del Maou' y matan personas mientras fingen purificarlos * Dice con seriedad Lumachina.

– ¡Eso es absurdo! Eso debe ser una patraña, por lo menos, ¡Tales herejes no estaban entre los Caballeros Sagrados cuando yo estaba en la Capital Real! * Dice con el ceño fruncido, molesto y exaltado aparentemente Baduta. Rem recordó cuando Hiei le mencionó sobre Saddler, quien hacía ese tipo de cosas y que trató de matarlo, pero Hiei lo eliminó primero.

–Tal parece que hay algunos aventureros que no tienen suficiente fe…..es algo desafortunado, pero esa es la verdad, además hubo alguien que haría cualquier cosa por dinero * Dice con seriedad Lumachina.

– ¿Es eso cierto? * Preguntó aparentemente sorprendido Baduta.

–Fui…Casi asesinada por un Caballero Sagrado, El Jefe Cardenal Bishos, entrego dinero y fue el que hizo esa orden, es lo que me dijeron * Dijo con seriedad Lumachina, y vale mencionar que Hiei desde su habitación, desde el momento en que Baduta entró a la habitación de Lumachina y Rem, despertó de vuelta, y está escuchándolo todo gracias a su habilidad usada en Rem, por lo que escuchar el nombre de 'Cardenal Bishos' es muy útil para él, ya que ella no lo había nombrado antes, lo cual indica que esta persona es el cerebro detrás de todo esto y por lo tanto es otro a quien Hiei debe eliminar.

* * *

**/Habitación de Hiei/**

Hiei quien desde su cama estaba oyéndolo todo se levantó de la misma, tomando su espada.

–Parece ser que tendré que actuar ahora * Dice Hiei con seriedad estando ahora de pie y dirigirse hacia su puerta para salir de su habitación.

* * *

**/Habitación de Lumachina y Rem/**

– ¡¿Que fue eso?, ¿acaso es verdad?! * Preguntaba aparentemente impactado Baduta.

– ¡¿Acaso podría mentir sobre algo tan grave!? * Dice preocupada Lumachina.

– ¡No!, ¡Absolutamente no! Ahh, ¿Cómo pudo suceder esto? ¡Qué absurdo! ¡Así que la Institución Cardenal se ha corrompido tanto! Es muy triste ¡Maldición!* Dice con aparente ira, decepción e indignación en su rostro con el ceño fruncido, Rem no confiaba completamente en Baduta, pero su ira parecía no ser actuada.

–"Quizás Hiei si podría estar equivocado, Si hubiera tenido la intención de atacar a Lumachina, no se debió haber tomado las molestias que se ha tomado" * Dice Rem en su mente dudosa.

–Para escapar del riesgo de que me asesinaran….además de obtener fuerza para reformar la iglesia, llegue hasta Zircon Tower para confiar en ti * Dice Lumachina con seriedad.

–Entonces eso fue lo que sucedió….estoy agradecido que tengas tanta confianza en mí, por favor ten calma, ya que se trata del Instituto Cardenal o de los Caballeros Sagrados, ¡No dejare que te pongan una mano encima, Lumachina-Sama! * Dice con aparente determinación Baduta.

–Gracias * Dijo agradecida Lumachina.

–Hay algo llamado "La muerte marcada" ¿Verdad?, se dice que deja marcas que se pueden ver en el cuerpo con forma de x * Dice con seriedad Lumachina.

–Sí, una vez que salen nueve marcas, el anfitrión muere o algo así, es una enfermedad terrible * Dice con seriedad Baduta.

– ¿Una enfermedad? ¿Tú también crees que….? * Preguntaba Lumachina desconcertada.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? * Preguntaba confundido y serio inclinando la cabeza Baduta.

–Quiero decir, eso no es una enfermedad, es una maldición * Dice con seriedad Lumachina y un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Rem, su piel se puso como la de una gallina, los pelos de su cola y los de su cabeza se erizaron.

–"¡Una Maldición!" * Dijo en su mente en shock Rem.

–Eso no puede ser…. ¿estas segura de que no se trata de un malentendido? * Pregunta desconcertado Baduta.

–No, eso no es una enfermedad, además había un fuerte olor a agua, hablando sobre el agua, solo está el lago ¿verdad? * Dice con seriedad Lumachina.

–Así es * Dice con seriedad Baduta.

–Luego, vi una tremenda oscuridad sumergida bajo tierra, me atrevería a decir que hay algo tenebroso bajo la ciudad * Dice con seriedad Lumachina.

–Ya veo * Dijo con seriedad Baduta.

–Baduta, estoy segura que un hechizo a gran escala está amenazando las vidas de las personas de esta ciudad, esto debe resolverse rápidamente * Dice con seriedad Lumachina, y luego de eso Rem se bajó rápidamente de la cama y saltó hacia Lumachina

– ¡Por qué dices eso! * Preguntó Rem desconcertada.

– ¡Eh! ¡¿Hyah?! * Grita asustada Lumachina.

Tirando a Lumachina de la silla, ella la alejo de Baduta, justo en ese momento ella puso a Lumachina detrás de ella y la cubrió. Al mismo tiempo, ella manipulo la "Shadow Snake" y la lanzo. Con el nivel de la Bestia Invocada que había lanzado, pensó que no sería capaz de atrapar a Baduta. Sin embargo, ella pensó que podría comprar el tiempo suficiente como para ella invocar una Bestia Invocada más fuerte. Si ella convocara una mejor Bestia Invocada como de un tamaño medio, si fuera derrotada eso causaría un gran alboroto, así que Hiei se daría cuenta y vendría de inmediato, aunque ella no sabía que él ya estaba cerca de ellos. Pero la situación fue sorpresiva, la "Shadow Snake" se apodero del cuerpo de Baduta, pero no fue aplastado.

– ¿Cuál es el significado de esto aventurera? * Dice con seriedad Baduta.

–La historia que conto Lumachina…. Si alguien fuera a realizar tal hechicería, no pudo haber sino nadie más que tu * Dice con seriedad y firmeza Rem, Lumachina al escuchar esto quedó impactada.

–Dios mío…. ¡No sé si eres inteligente o idiota! Eres demasiado indiferente a la avaricia de los demás, Hiei realmente tiene razón en desconfiar de tu inteligencia * Dice en voz alta y molesta Rem con Lumachina.

– ¿Eh? * Dice con desconcierto Lumachina.

–Al expandir esa maldición, ¿Quién crees que se podría beneficiar de ella? ¡Las personas que contrajeron la enfermedad de la Muerte Marcada, iban a hacer donaciones a iglesia, Idiota! * Dice en voz alta y molesta Rem impactando a Lumachina.

Lumachina abrió los ojos de par en par. Parece que no se le cruzo por la cabeza que maldecían a las personas con el objetivo de conseguir donaciones. Ella no entendió eso, pero esa pureza que ella tenía fue la que la hizo digna de ser la Gran Sacerdote Mayor después de todo. Lumachina hizo una expresión que decía que no lo podía creer y miro a Baduta.

– ¡¿Cuál es el significado de esto?! * Dijo Lumachina desconcertada al caballero.

–Cuan inquietante….no, cuan imprudentes pueden ser tus comentarios, ¿verdad aventurera?, ¿Yo, usar la hechicería?, eso es imposible, si es una maldición, entonces debería ser acción de alguien que tenga resentimiento hacia la gente del pueblo * Dice con seriedad y negándolo Baduta.

– ¿Alguien que tenga resentimiento? * Preguntó desconcertada Rem.

–Sí, el odio que pueda tener una persona, es algo que esta fuera de la imaginación * Dice con seriedad Baduta haciendo vacilar de nuevo a Rem, quien seguía creyendo que él era el culpable, pero no podía refutar.

–'Persona' * Dijo Lumachina con seriedad, ya que Baduta usó esa palabra.

– ¿Qué? * Preguntó con confusión Baduta.

– ¿Por qué creíste que el que hacia la hechicería es una persona? Solo había dicho que la enfermedad de la muerte marcada era hechicería, entonces ¿Por qué crees que el practicante es una persona de las Razas? *Preguntó con seriedad Lumachina a un Baduta aparentemente algo nervioso.

–Bueno, como debería decir esto…. Al escuchar que fue hechicería, inconscientemente sospeche en alguien de las diferentes razas que hay, también está la posibilidad de que sea un Ser Demoniaco, no pensé eso, además este es el antiguo territorio del Maou después de todo, simplemente saque una conclusión apresurada, lo siento * Dijo algo nervioso Baduta disculpándose, negando la sospecha que había salido en su contra.

– ¿De verdad lo juras por Kami-sama? * Pregunta Lumachina preocupada juntando sus manos.

–Claro que sí, juro por Dios que no realicé ninguna hechicería * Dice Baduta también juntando sus manos como si suplicara credibilidad.

–Está bien, te creeré * Dice Lumachina con seriedad.

–Me siento en paz que de que comprenda * Dice mostrándose agradecido e inclinándose cortésmente Baduta.

Los sentimientos de Rem eran complicados, por supuesto que era mejor si él era una persona en la que se pudiera confiar, aun así ella no quería creer que una persona con esa posición y tal habilidad fuera un villano. Sin embargo, él era demasiado sospechoso. Además, si Lumachina le cree, entonces nada se puede hacer. A pesar de que ella había activado a la "Shadow Snake" y la lanzó sobre él, ella no tuvo más remedio que cancelarla.

Lumachina de repente hablo con una sonrisa.

–En ese caso, por favor llama al grupo de Hiei-Sama para acá * Dice con una sonrisa Lumachina, sorprendiendo a Baduta.

– ¿Por qué razón quiere eso? * Pregunta sorprendido Baduta.

–A partir de este momento, todos iremos al lugar donde están las personas afectadas con la enfermedad de la muerte marcada, ellos están en la fina frente a la carpa incluso en la noche, ¿verdad?, si es para curar a un gran número de personas, entonces de seguro escucharemos la voz de Kami-Sama aún más, si es una brujería tan fuerte, de seguro llegaremos hacia su origen *

– ¡Eso no puede ser! * Dice Baduta nervioso oponiéndose a esto.

– ¿Acaso dices que no debería ser posible? pero Baduta, la que está frente a ti es la…..Gran Sacerdote Mayor * Dice con seriedad Rem, a lo que Baduta se quedó nervioso en silencio.

– ¿Qué pasa, acaso es inconveniente llamar aquí? No, ¿Qué tal si vamos hacia él? Rem, haz los preparativos para la salida * Dice Lumachina algo confundida pidiéndole a Rem esto, a lo que ella asintió firmemente, pero de repente su tensión se elevó, extendiendo sus dedos hacia la bolsa donde guardaba sus cristales.

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#39 High Quality{ watch?v=MoDVj3VqcyU&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=38 }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#38 High Quality{ watch?v=DjgAAZGjzG0&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=37 }**

–Ya veo, así que fuiste capaz de ir tan lejos…..esto en realidad fue más de lo que esperaba * Dice con seriedad y frialdad Baduta luego de soltar un suspiro, mirando fijamente a Rem quien empezó a tener su visión borrosa.

–"¿Qué es esto?" * Se preguntaba impactada Rem al ser atacada por una intensa somnolencia poniendo sus dos manos en el piso, Lumachina también cayó detrás de ella aunque de espaldas, con su concentración interrumpida Rem no podía invocar a ninguna bestia.

–Si te preguntas que hice, simplemente usé un poco de drogas para dormir * Dice Baduta con seriedad señalando el candelabro que estaba encima de la mesa.

Al parecer había sido una nueva invención: el aceite de la lámpara, probablemente era un truco hecho para que no funcionara en sí mismo. Entonces sus extrañas excusas fueron para ganar tiempo, todo para hacerlos impotentes sin causar un gran alboroto.

Baduta se acercó a Lumachina y estaba a punto de pisar su cabeza.

– ¡Maldita niña! * Dijo Baduta con desprecio a punto de lastimar a Lumachina.

– ¡Detente! * Grita Rem pidiendo clemencia por Lumachina, pero de repente, apenas la puerta de la habitación se abrió, el cuerpo inconsciente de Lumachina desapareció del suelo y lo que pisó Baduta, solo era el piso, dejándolo desconcertado.

– ¿Qué, a dónde está? * Se pregunta sorprendido Baduta buscando con la mirada, y de hecho tampoco encontraba a Rem, pero al mirar hacia la cama, ve a Lumachina y a Rem recostadas en la cama con la primera continuando inconsciente, sin embargo alguien las puso allí a gran velocidad.

–Hiei viniste* Dice sonriendo con lágrimas Rem, Hiei quien estaba cerca, finalmente ingresó a la habitación.

–Ibas bien, pero dudaste demasiado de ti misma, la próxima vez no dudes * Dice Hiei con seriedad mirando a Rem quien asiente para luego quedar inconsciente.

–Tú, el que derrotó a la ballena de arena, ¿Así que has venido? * Pregunta con seriedad Baduta.

–Así es, lastimosamente para ti, estoy un paso por delante, primero usé una habilidad en Rem para escuchar y ver todo lo que ella, y segundo, siempre sospeché que eras un maldito malnacido igual de basura que los corruptos que intentan matar a Lumachina, entre quienes de hecho, aseguro que tú estás, juntos con esos del Instituto Cardenal, y ahora entiendo porque, Lumachina era una molestia no solo para esos tipos, sino también para ti, así que trabajaban en conjunto para sacarla del juego, ya que ella podía desenmascarar sus fraudes * Dice Hiei con seriedad, mirándose tanto él como Baduta con clara hostilidad, para luego este quitarse su abrigo colocándolo en la cama, preparándose para pelear.

–Ya veo, ¿así que fuiste tú quien desde el principio hizo que esta pantherian siempre estuviera precavida de mí? Interesante, eres muy listo * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa Baduta.

–Aun así, debo agradecerte por usar esa droga para dormirlas * Dice Hiei con seriedad.

–Droga que aparentemente no funciona en ti, pero dime ¿Por qué me agradeces? * Pregunta con seriedad Baduta.

–Porque así esa ingenua de Lumachina, no verá cómo te hago pedazos * Dice Hiei con seriedad y desafió.

–Hoh, pareces muy seguro de ti mismo, creo que debiste descansar más para recuperar fuerzas después de destruir semejante ballena de arena * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa Baduta.

–No gracias, con los 30 minutos que dormí, recuperé suficientes fuerzas para destruirte como la rata que eres, y también me fuiste muy útil, ya que gracias a tu conversación con Lumachina, puedo conocer a mi siguiente objetivo principal a matar para completar esa misión, ese tal Cardenal Bishos, es otro que será hombre muerto * Dice Hiei con frialdad, intrigando y sorprendiendo a Baduta.

– ¿Qué acaso tu trabajo no era solo proteger y ser escolta de Lumachina? * Pregunta sorprendido Baduta.

–Así es, y la mejor forma de protegerla es eliminar a todos aquellos que están detrás de esta conspiración para matarla, y tú serás el primero en caer * Dice Hiei con seriedad desenvainando su espada con su mano derecha.

–Miserable, no tengo porque ensuciarme las manos contigo, llamaré a la Unidad del Caballero Sagrado para que te aplaste* Dice con seriedad Baduta, pero Hiei caminó lentamente hacia la puerta de la habitación extrañando a Baduta, tomando algo fuera de ella, y lo que tomó lo arrojó a los pies de Baduta quien quedó helado ante lo que vio, era la cabeza miembro de la Unidad del Caballero Sagrado, el pantherian que parecía un oso y que aparentemente era el más fuerte de todos ellos, Baduta estaba con los ojos amplios.

–La razón por la que no vine antes es porque me impedían el paso estos sujetos, les advertí que se quitaran, pero estos imbéciles vinieron a atacarme, los hice pedazos con mi espada a los 19, incluyendo a este idiota, y el único que dejé vivo en ese momento era el sujeto a quien había molido a golpes y que estaba con ellos aún convaleciente, digamos que al ver lo que les hice a sus compañeros decidió hablar y contarme todo sobre ti y tus fechorías, y luego de eso, también lo corté en pedazos, obviamente no lo iba a dejar vivo después de haber sido una rata, así que puedo decirte que maté a toda tu Unidad del Caballero Sagrado, así como soy quien mató a ese Saddler, y a ese Geibalt, también subordinados tuyos, e igual de ratas que tú, y que ya están en el lugar donde tú irás y ellos te están esperando * Dice con frialdad y seriedad Hiei

Se podía ver en el lugar cerca de la habitación a un montón de pedazos de cuerpos sangrantes de todos los miembros de la Unidad del Caballero Sagrado, a quien Hiei exterminó completamente no dejando vivo ni al sujeto a quien había golpeado, esto era debido a que una simple paliza para ese cobarde que pateó a una madre con su bebé, no era suficiente, por lo que lo castigó con la muerte demostrando que a él no le gusta limpiar la suciedad a medias, sino completamente, y eso pasó con ese sujeto, Baduta tenía los ojos amplios incluso sintiéndose intimidado, incluso algo de miedo interno.

– ¡Tú eres un demonio! * Dice Baduta con nerviosismo y hostilidad.

–Así es de hecho, aunque no soy como los de este mundo, no soy un demonio caído, soy un demonio yokai por lo que no estoy del lado de esos tipos quienes también se buscan problemas conmigo * Dice con seriedad Hiei, pero en eso Baduta empezó a reír con malicia.

– ¡Jajajajajajajaj! ¡Ya veo, nunca pensé que alguien como tú quisiera oponérseme, pero ya que no hay porque ocultar te lo diré! ¡Sí, yo estoy detrás de la maldición de las 9 marcas, la he creado a través de una fórmula mágica donde uso el pecado y la maldad como combustible, específicamente la de los creyentes a quienes hacemos caer, cuanto más puro sea alguien y caiga, más poderosa será la maldad, es por eso que accedí a ayudar a la Institución Cardenal al intentar asesinar a Lumachina, ya que sabía perfectamente que la muy estúpida vendría a mí, y yo simplemente no pensaba matarla, sino usarla como combustible principal para mi formula maldita, continuar infectando todo el lago, y que las personas no tengan otra que dar donaciones para que los curemos, el negocio ideal! * Dice riendo malignamente Baduta.

–Vaya, eres más rata de lo que pensaba * Dice Hiei con seriedad.

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Un demonio como tú llamándome rata solo por ser ambicioso? * Pregunta con una sonrisa burlona y maligna Baduta.

–A mí no me interesa si soy bueno o malo, estás generalizando idiota, yo no me guío por ese tipo de cosas, hago lo que quiero, y lo que ahora quiero es acabar contigo * Dice con seriedad Hiei preparando su espada con su mano derecha.

–No lo lograrás, no me vencerás, en estos momentos hay dos molestias con las que tengo que lidiar, una eres tú, y la otra es esa maldita de Fanis que en cierta forma también sospechaba de mi plan * Dice molesto Baduta.

– ¿Esa molesta chica que actuó como bufón? No tienes por qué preocuparte por ella, ya que ahora acabaré contigo * Dice Hiei con seriedad.

–No te será tan fácil * Dice Baduta con seriedad sosteniendo una lanza cubierta con poder mágico en su mano derecha.

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#38 High Quality{ watch?v=DjgAAZGjzG0&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=37 }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#42 High Quality{ watch?v=NAs6NDvWl8g&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=41 }**

– ¡SEVEN STAR BLAST! * Grita Baduta el nombre de su habilidad, lanzando unas especies de 7 balas mágicas explosivas hacia Hiei quien esquivó exitosamente todas, aunque sin la necesidad de mostrar su verdadera velocidad.

–Sí que eres rápido, pero sin esa habilidad que usaste para destruir a esa ballena de arena, no podrás vencerme, ya que no creo que la uses aquí, en un lugar cerrado donde las arriesgarías a ellas ¿O sí? * Pregunta con una sonrisa maliciosa Baduta refiriéndose a Lumachina y Rem.

–Incluso si estuviéramos en un lugar abierto sin nadie, no tengo la necesidad alguna de usar mi Kokuryuuha con una basura indigna como tú, con esta espada con la que corté a tus subordinados patéticos me es más que suficiente* Dice Hiei con seriedad, pero en eso el ojo izquierdo de Baduta brilló como si planeara algo, y de repente, la maid principal, Shiiryuu venía corriendo hacia donde estaba acostada Rem con aparente intención de tomarla de rehén o de apuñalarla directamente con una daga envenenada en su mano derecha, sin embargo, sin mirar, Hiei inmediatamente se movió hacia ella cortando en varios pedazos a la mujer, por lo que al verse varias cortadas en todo su cuerpo, además de un rostro en shock con la boca y los ojos abiertos, se hizo en varios pedazos muriendo instantáneamente, sin embargo Baduta rápidamente como queriendo aprovechar esta oportunidad, había arrojado su lanza imbuida en poder mágico que brillaba en 7 colores hacia Hiei, cuya habilidad se llama Rising Spear.

– ¡EN SATSU RENGOKU SHOU! *Grita Hiei el nombre de su técnica y con su puño izquierdo imbuido en llamas rojas normales del mundo humano, da múltiples golpes rápidos a dicha deteniendo su avance sorprendiendo a Baduta.

– ¡Imposible, está deteniendo mi Rising Spear! * Dice en shock Baduta, cuando de repente la espada de Hiei se empezó a envolver su espada con las llamas negras.

– ¡JAOU ENSATSU KEN! * Grita Hiei envolviendo su espada en las llamas negras del dragón para finalmente cortar la lanza mágica de Baduta en varios pedazos rápidamente dejando impactado al caballero sagrado.

– ¡Imposible, pero esa lanza tenía una dureza impenetrable, y cortaste incluso a su punta! * Dice impactado Baduta al ver como los pedazos de su lanza se quemaban hasta hacerse cenizas y desaparecer completamente, luego de eso, las llamas negras de la espada de Hiei se apagaron.

–Esta maid tuya tuvo su mérito, ya que me obligó a usar esta técnica poco estética, y para colmo recurrir a estas llamas en nuestra pelea * Dice Hiei con molestia.

– ¡Maldito seas Hiei Jaganshi! * Grita con ira Baduta quien ahora estaba claramente nervioso a la vez que furioso de que alguien como Hiei se interpusiera en sus planes de esa manera.

–Sí, supongo que esa es tu desesperación ya que estás a punto de morir, descuida, aunque seas una rata no soy un sadista que le gusta hacer sufrir a sus oponentes, especialmente si son ratas asquerosas como tú, ya que a las ratas no hay que hacerlas sufrir, sino simplemente desaparecerlas para limpiar el mundo de ellas, y cuando hablo de ratas, obviamente no hablo del animal que valen mucho más personas ratas como tú * Dice Hiei con seriedad y frialdad.

Baduta de repente saco su puño derecho, se podía ver una bola de luz la cual activo con su arte marcial.

– ¡SHINING BLOW! * Grita Baduta con ira lanzando la bola de luz blanca hacia Hiei aparentemente impactándolo atravesando su pecho y causando una fuerte explosión en la pared haciendo un gran hoyo.

– ¡Gane! ¡Jajajajaja! * Grita Baduta con euforia cuando de repente, Hiei apareció de espaldas cerca de él a lo que Baduta dejó de reír poniendo un rostro con miedo ampliando sus ojos, mientras Hiei envainó de nuevo su espada.

– ¿Pero cómo? * Decía en shock Baduta cuando de repente ve que el Hiei que creyó impactar, era solo una imagen residual.

–Lo que impactaste con tu técnica, solo era una imagen residual dejada con mi velocidad, una técnica llamada Sak-Zuk-Kage, y por cierto, ya estás acabado rata * Dice Hiei con seriedad a lo que tanto en el cuerpo, como en la cara de Baduta empezaron a aparecer varias cortadas sangrantes.

– ¡NOOOOOO! *Grita Baduta en desesperación por última vez para finalmente hacerse varios pedazos sangrantes que cayeron al suelo, Baduta había muerto en pedazos y finalmente derrotado junto a sus ambiciones.

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#42 High Quality{ watch?v=NAs6NDvWl8g&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=41 }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Bleach OST 1 #18 Battle Ignition{ watch?v=rMu3kMxXXVw&list=PL7C116DA2E46BBFD7&index=17 }**

–Si no hubiera intervenido es maid imbécil, esto te hubiera sucedido apenas empezado el combate, agradécele en otro mundo a tu sirvientita que gracias a ella al menos duraste más de lo que debías * Dice Hiei mirando fríamente los pedazos de Baduta, luego miró a Rem y a Lumachina.

–Bueno, esa Shera debe de estar dormida* Dice Hiei con seriedad mientras usando llamas del mundo humano se dedicó a quemar todos los pedazos de los sujetos que mató, en parte para evitarle tanto a Lumachina, como a Rem y Shera ver todos esos pedazos sangrientos de cadáveres, en cuanto al resto de las maids, al parecer no estaban metidas en esto por lo que Hiei cuando venía, simplemente las dejó inconscientes a todas.

Luego el mismo fue a un lugar que le había indicado el último miembro de la unidad del Caballero Sagrado que mató, algo alejado de la capilla, en un lugar subterráneo, entró allí encontrando a mucha gente desnuda haciendo cosas como aparearse, comer hasta vomitar, matar a otros, y otros actos, y lo hacían estando completamente fuera de sí todos ellos. Hiei entendió que a este tipo de cosas se refería Baduta, por lo que se quitó la banda de su frente, para usar de mejor forma el poder de su Jagan, destruyendo con su habilidad, la magia de brujería maldita que Baduta usó en todos ellos por lo que finalmente todos ellos perdieron la conciencia, luego a toda velocidad sacó a todos los sobrevivientes de allí, dejando a los muertos.

También pudo ver el gran pozo de la poción mágica maldita que creó Baduta que producía la Muerte de las 9 marcas, el mismo luego de sacar a toda velocidad una masiva cantidad de gente inconsciente, usó técnica conocida como Jaou Ensatsu Ken Rengokushou, con el que lanza al pozo un puño imbuido en las llamas del dragón negro, quemando toda la gran poción maldita verde, y no solo eso, como si la llama negra siguiera todo lo que tiene que ver con dicha sustancia, el fuego negro incluso siguió a la sustancia que se estaba esparciendo por el lago, quemando incluso dentro del agua, hasta la última molécula de dicha sustancia maldita desapareciendo por completo todo rastro de ella, también parte de esas llamas quemaron todos los cadáveres de personas asesinadas que habían allí, por quienes ya no se podía hacer nada, Hiei destruyó todo rastro de la maldita ambición de Baduta para siempre, también vale rescatar que con el poder del Jagan, luego de esto Hiei simplemente al haber cumplido lo suyo, decidió regresar a donde estaban sus compañeras dejando a estas personas allí, que cuando despierten, tendrán su razón recobrada, aunque con dichas terribles experiencias que recordar sobre el infame Baduta.

* * *

**/Tiempo después /**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#17 High Quality{ watch?v=lSr1FnuIogA&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=17 }**

Hiei volvió de regreso a la habitación de Lumachina y Rem donde estas estaban aún adormecidas, luego recordó algo que el mismo averiguó con su Jagan último miembro de la unidad que asesinó, pero usó su Jagan para averiguar rápidamente por si en su cabeza había alguna información más que por temor no decía, y lo que encontró fue algo muy conveniente para Hiei, era algo que el soldado se enteró sorpresivamente al espiar a su jefe, y esto era que el mismo en su dedo meñique izquierdo poseía un anillo que lo teletransportaba por tiempo limitado, directamente en el Instituto Cardenal de la Iglesia, esto posiblemente el mismo Baduta lo hacía para hablar brevemente con el Cardenal Bishos y los otros para discutir ciertos temas, pero el efecto de la magia del anillo es limitado, por lo que una vez que termina su tiempo, que son escasos minutos, quien lo use, vuelve al punto de donde se teletransportó, el soldado pudo enterarse de todo esto, cosas que su jefe descubrió, y lo había amenazado de muerte de que si revelaba eso, sería hombre muerto, e incluso maldecido y torturado, cosa que causó un gran miedo en el caballero por lo que juró nunca decirle a nadie; Pero Hiei logró descubrirlo antes de matarlo, y luego entre los pedazos quemados del cadáver de Baduta, encontró dicho anillo con una piedra púrpura, el yokai tomó el anillo poniéndosela también en su dedo meñique izquierdo.

–Me pregunto si funcionará * Dice Hiei con seriedad acumulando su youki en dicho anillo para intentarlo a pesar de no ser una energía mágica, sin embargo de repente su cuerpo entero brillo del aura del anillo hasta finalmente teletansportarse.

**Finde Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#17 High Quality{ watch?v=lSr1FnuIogA&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=17 }**

* * *

**/En un lugar cerca de la sede del Instituto Cardenal de la Iglesia/**

Estaban dos personas como si custodiaran que nadie entre dentro del instituto debido a que había una reunión allí liderada por el Cardenal Bishos, ambos eran paladines o caballeros sagrados como el mismo Baduta, así como Saddler y Geibalt, el primero era un pantheriano de gran estatura, aunque levemente más bajo que aquel pantherian miembro de la unidad del Caballero Sagrado, pero dado el rango superior que este tiene, es claramente más poderoso que dicho pantherian que parecía un oso, el caballero sagrado o paladín pantherian portaba un gran hacha en su mano derecha siendo también bastante musculoso. Y al lado suyo estaba un caballero sagrado o paladin de estatura extremadamente mucho más baja, ya que es una caminante, por lo que su estatura es similar a Sylvie y a Horum, aunque este es masculino, el mismo tiene aproximadamente 64 años, pero dado que es un caminante, se mantiene su apariencia de niño, usa anteojos con orejas y cola de conejo, no se ve en lo absoluto fuerte físicamente, pero dado el rango que tiene, es claro que oculta su verdadero poder detrás de esa apariencia.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#31-High Quality{ watch?v=IIWHGZuSVbk&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=30 }**

En eso ambos notaron un brillo purpura en el aire que creyeron conocer.

– ¿Acaso Baduta-sama ha vuelto? * Se pregunta curioso el pantherian musculoso.

–No lo sé Gadolas, que yo sepa hoy no tenía acordado con su excelencia Bishos venir hasta aquí * Dice con un rostro serio el caminante, y al desaparecer el brillo, lo que apareció fue Hiei, y esto sorprendió a ambos.

–Parece que funcionó, seguramente solo se necesita concentrar adecuadamente el poder sin importar el tipo de energía que sea * Dice Hiei mirando a su alrededor llamando claramente la atención de los dos caballeros sagrados.

– ¡Oye tú! ¡¿Qué haces aquí y porque tienes el anillo de Baduta-sama?! * Pregunta con clara hostilidad el llamado Gadolas.

–He venido hasta aquí para eliminar a todos los miembros de ese tal Instituto Cardenal que quieren matar a Lumachina, especialmente al tal cardenal Bishos, según puedo ver, están en ese lugar que ustedes bloquean el paso, y en cuanto a tu segunda pregunta, obviamente obtuve este anillo después de exterminar a ese Baduta, quien era su compañero y superior, tienen dos opciones, pueden huir ahora y escapar para dejarme el paso libre para acabar con ellos, o pueden retarme arrogantemente creyendo que pueden vencerme y morir * Dice Hiei con seriedad molestando a Gadolas y haciendo que el caminante se ponga serio.

– ¡Maldito enano miserable, yo mismo te acabaré! * Grita Gadolas corriendo a toda velocidad hacia Hiei con su gran hacha intentando cortarlo a toda velocidad, pero Hiei desaparece.

– ¿Dónde está? * Se pregunta molesto Gadolas.

–Aquí estoy, y te doy una última oportunidad de largarte * Dice Hiei con seriedad apareciendo algo alejado sorprendiendo a ambos caballeros sagrados por dicha velocidad.

– ¡Miserable cucaracha, toma esto, AXE IMPACT! * Grita el nombre de su habilidad Gadolas lanzando de su hacha una onda de choque que aplasta todo a su paso, y al llegar aparentemente a él, causa una explosión.

–Está acabado, no era la gran cosa, seguramente solo estaba fanfarroneando * Dice sonriendo arrogante Gadolas, pero luego amplió sus ojos al ver a Hiei alejado de donde impactó ese ataque.

– ¡¿Qué, lo esquivó?! * Dice en shock Gadolas.

–Bien, tu respuesta es clara, me quedaré con tu vida * Dice con seriedad Hiei preparando su espada.

–"No hay opción, colocaré SP en mi arma para acabarlo" * Dice en su mente Gadolas por lo que usó un extraño objeto en su arma volviéndose dorada.

–Jajajajaja ¡Ahora con mi arma potenciada te acabaré! * Grita con una sonrisa bestial Gadolas, pero antes de que pudiera atacar, Hiei quien había desenvainado su espada con su mano derecha, en su súper velocidad había saltado hacia él, dio la sensación de que pasó de largo cruzándose con él para luego quedarse mirando al lado opuesto envainando de nuevo su espada, Gadolas solo se quedó quieto y paralizado.

–De nada sirve potenciar tu arma con poder cuando careces de técnica para manejarla lo suficiente como para enfrentarte a sujetos como yo * Dice con seriedad Hiei sin mirar a Gadolas a quien luego se vio una cortada en su cuello rodando su cabeza de su cuerpo, y tiempo después tanto en su cuerpo como su cabeza se vieron múltiples cortadas hasta que finalmente como la mayoría de los oponentes de Hiei, se convirtió en varios pedazos siendo un rápido final para Gadolas dejando impactado al caminante.

–Este tipo resultó ser más débil que Baduta, y eso que le di una oportunidad * Dice Hiei con seriedad ahora centrando su mirada en el caminante.

–"Es increíble, tiene una gran velocidad" * Dice con seriedad el caminante en su mente.

– ¿Qué decides tú, irte y vivir, o pelear y morir? * Pregunta Hiei con seriedad.

–Tranquilo, está bien, no quiero que me mates, te dejaré pasar * Dice mostrándose aparentemente temeroso, asustado y nervioso el caminante como si cediera a Hiei, pero este con su Jagan puede percatarse de algo.

– ¿Crees que soy estúpido? Lo puedo ver con mi tercer ojo en la frente, estás mintiendo, finges que estas cediendo para luego atacarme por la espalda, si vas a pelear mejor hagámoslo de una vez roedor * Dice Hiei con seriedad al caminante claramente viendo a través de sus intenciones a lo que el pequeño sonríe con malicia

–Vaya, veo que no eres alguien en lo absoluto ingenuo, sí, es cierto, lamento decirte que no puedo dejarte salirte con la tuya, y que debo acabarte, aunque te advierto que soy peor que ese pantherian cerebro de musculo, y por cierto mi nombre es Grun * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa el caminante llamado Grun.

–Soy Hiei, y será como quieras, también acabaré contigo * Dice con seriedad Hiei preparando su espada.

–No te será tan fácil * Dice sonriendo maliciosamente el llamado Grun quien mágicamente invoca en su mano derecha a una especie de libro negro.

– ¡Mi Libro de las bestias será tu perdición! ¡LIBRO DE HELENA, LIBRO DE FREY, LIBRO DE NOÉ, LIBRO DE HELMA! * Grita en voz alta Grun y de su libro empezaron a salir varias bestias invocadas como un tigre negro, una gran comadreja verde que poseía un diente frontal afilado, luego fueron apareciendo bestias tras otras que parecían que formaban una masa negra que poseía innumerables colmillos y garras, y finalmente aparece un gran perro negro con melena, todos ellos se preparaban para atacar a Hiei.

– ¡Destrúyanlo mis bestia de los libros! * Grita sonriendo malignamente Grun por lo que las bestias con furia se dirigieron a atacar a Hiei.

–"Supongo que no tengo porque contenerme" * Dice Hiei en su mente y en eso su espada se bañó en las llamas del mundo humano para ir con su súper velocidad contra las bestias que se lanzaban a atacarlo de distintos ángulos, luego se escucharon el sonido de varias cortadas rápidas, hasta que Hiei dio un salto alejándose de las bestias amontonadas, quienes de repente dejaron de moverse quedando todos de forma estática intrigando a Grun, cuando de repente, todas ellas incluyendo la masa negra bestial formada empezaron a tener varios signos de cortadas llameantes y finalmente todos se hicieron pedazos y los mismos empezaban a calcinarse, Hiei los acabó a todos rápidamente, acabar con un montón de monstruos como esos a la vez no es nada para él, ya que el mismo en su tiempo de bandido, enfrentaba a varios demonios al mismo tiempo los cuales también tenían aspecto de bestias infernales.

– ¡No puede ser! * Dice impactado Grun cuando de repente, Hiei desapareció para después aparecer de espaldas detrás de Grun quien tenía la boca abierta, y se impactaría más al ver a su libro de invocación haciéndose trizas y cuyos pedazos también se calcinaron, luego con precaución usando su habilidad de caminante, dio un gran salto hacia atrás alejándose de Hiei.

–Esta es tu ultima oportunidad, no lo voy a repetir, déjame pasar y te dejaré vivir, obviamente si te pasas de listo tendré que acabarte conejo * Dice Hiei con seriedad y frialdad, pero el caminante solo apretó los dientes empezando a rodearse de un aura roja poderosa captando la atención de Hiei.

– ¡No te quiera pasar de listo tú, ahora conocerás mi modo berseker! ¡GROAAAAAARG! *Grita bestialmente como si rugiera como una bestia Grun sacando dos espadas de sus espaldas preparándose para atacar, su poder creció exponencialmente apretando los dientes, incluso su musculatura creció un poco.

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#31-High Quality{ watch?v=IIWHGZuSVbk&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=30 }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Soundtrack - Monster Suite Part 3/3{ watch?v=N3w0axYPHPY }**

–Creo que no mentías cuando decías que eras más especial que ese gato estúpido, pero lastimosamente para ti, tu destino será igual * Dice Hiei con tono apático, pero en eso Grun desaparece de la vista apareciendo frente a Hiei intentando cortarlo con sus dos espadas en forma de X, pero Hiei lo detiene con su propia espada que ahora ya no está imbuida en llamas, esto se debe a que su poder espiritual se está agotando de nuevo, ya que realmente en cierta forma, Baduta tenía razón cuando decía que él no había descansado adecuadamente para recuperar el cien por ciento de sus fuerzas, el cual se consume bastante cuando usa su Kokuryuuha, además también usó de lo que había recuperado de su poder, para destruir la poción maldita de Baduta que provocaba 'La Muerte de las 9 Marcas'

Ambos oponentes de baja estatura lanzaban varios cortes rápidos al otro, se escuchan los metales chocando varias veces a una súper velocidad entre sí, Hiei estaba teniendo algo de dificultades.

–"Este tipo es claramente más rápido que ese Garlford, e incluso que Baduta, su velocidad es comparable a la de ese Varakness, pero este tipo es mucho menos confiado y más precavido en su movimientos, quizás porque a diferencia de ese demonio, este observó mis movimientos y los peligros a los que se expone si se descuida solo un poco" * Dice Hiei con seriedad en su mente mientras ambos siguen chocando a gran velocidad sus espadas, y lo que dice Hiei es cierto, aunque Grun parezca ahora una bestia sin control, realmente está peleando de forma muy consiente ante un Hiei a quien en estos momentos, todo lo que le queda es su velocidad y habilidad con la espada para ganar.

En eso se le produjo una cortada doble en la pierna izquierda de Hiei sangrando allí levemente.

– ¡Kuh! * Dice con dolor Hiei tambaleando.

– ¡Es tu fin! * Grita con una sonrisa bestial Grun, pero Hiei con su pierna derecha sana dio un salto hacia él de la misma forma que lo hizo en aquella batalla suya contra Seiryu(Dragón Azul) por lo que a toda velocidad ambos se dirigieron hacia el otro, para luego escucharse varias cortadas, para que luego ambos se crucen estando parado de espaldas alejado del otro, de repente el abdomen de Hiei empezó a sangrar.

– ¡Kugh! * Dijo con dolor Hiei agachándose y tomándose su abdomen sangrante con su mano derecha.

–Resultaste ser alguien extremadamente poderoso ¡Fufufufu! Me alegra que muera en batalla y que no simplemente fui derrotado, hubiera sido muy molesto tener que suicidarme después de perder * Dice con una débil sonrisa sin voltear Grun para finalmente todo su cuerpo incluyendo su cara se llenara de cortadas para finalmente hacerse varios pedazos y muriendo, Grun fue derrotado convirtiéndose en el quinto paladín o caballero sagrado en ser derrotado por Hiei, en eso se escuchaba una marcha que se dirigía hacia el lugar.

–"Ya veo, están dirigiéndose más soldados hacia aquí, debo apresurarme y terminar con esto" * Dice Hiei con seriedad dirigiéndose a donde están reunidos los corruptos que intentan matar a Lumachina, no sin antes también quemar con su poder del fuego humano, los restos de Grun.

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Soundtrack - Monster Suite Part 3/3{ watch?v=N3w0axYPHPY }**

* * *

**/En algún Lugar de la sede del Instituto Cardenal de la Iglesia/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track # 34-High Quality{ watch?v=RZOOBS72ZS8&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=33 }**

Estaban reunidos en una mesa unos cuantos hombres adultos de 60 años para arriba estaban reunidos en plena noche, eran los miembros del Instituto Cardenal que estaban en la conspiración para matar a Lumachina, y quien lideraba esa mesa era el Cardenal Bishos quien tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

– ¿Escucharon esos ruidos? * Pregunta curioso uno de los que estaban en la mesa.

–No te preocupes, a veces Gadolas y Grun suelen entrenar un poco, es imposible que alguien venga a la Iglesia que está rodeado con un ejército de guardias * Dice confiado sonriendo otro de los que estaban allí

–Bueno, como les iba diciendo, estoy completamente seguro de que ahora que Lumachina fue a Zircon Tower y cayó en manos de Baduta, su fin es inminente, la muy estúpida creyó que allí estaría a salvo, pero que ingenua * Dice sonriendo maliciosamente el Cardenal Bishos quien viste con una túnica color crema, y tiene el pelo negro corto, misma túnica que usan los demás allí, con la diferencia de que la suya tiene algunos adornos dorados.

–Sí Cardenal Bishos, este es su final por entrometerse en nuestros asuntos, solo espero que esa tal Fanis Laminitus no se entrometa más de la cuenta desde allí * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa otro de los que estaban allí.

–No te preocupes, seguramente Baduta ya tiene eso en mente y también se encargará de ella, en síntesis nosotros saldremos ganando y todos lo que se nos opongan saldrán perdiendo * Dice sonriendo maliciosamente Bishos.

–Desgraciadamente eso no será así * Dice una voz masculina detrás de la puerta extrañando a todos allí para que luego la puerta tenga varias cortadas y se haga pedazos, y quien entra allí es Hiei con su espada en su mano derecha.

– ¡¿Quién eres tú?! *Dice impactado Bishos.

–Según escuché tú debes ser Bishos, bueno yo soy simplemente algo parecido a un escolta de Lumachina, he eliminado a ese Geibalt que contrataste para intentar asesinarla, a Baduta, a Saddler a quien dejaban hacer lo que se le daba la gana, a esos dos sujetos que custodiaban la entrada, y ahora vine por ustedes, acabándolos a todos, mi misión de escolta de Lumachina estará completa * Dice Hiei preparando su espada para acabarlos.

– ¡Espera, te pagaremos el doble o el triple de lo que te ofrezca Lumachina! ¡¿Qué te parece?! * Dice temeroso Bishos.

–Lo siento, pero no negocio con ratas, y tengo prisa, su conspiración termina aquí * Dice Hiei con seriedad y frialdad, para luego a gran velocidad cortarlos a todos rápidamente, convirtiéndose todos ellos incluyendo a Bishos en pedazos, luego Hiei con su magia de fuego quemó los restos de todos ellos, y poco después su cuerpo empezó a brillar de nuevo de color púrpura.

–Ya veo, el efecto ha terminado * Dice con seriedad Hiei para tele transportarse de nuevo al lugar donde estaban dormidas Rem y Lumachina, mientras los soldados que marchaban, encontrarían todo el rastro de esta masacre a los conspiradores corruptos quienes fueron destruidos por Hiei, por lo que finalmente la vida de Lumachina ya no correría peligro dentro de la propia iglesia, aunque estas muertes provocarían un escándalo en la iglesia ya que especialmente Bishos, era una autoridad importante.

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track # 34-High Quality{ watch?v=RZOOBS72ZS8&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=33 }**

* * *

**/De vuelta en la Habitación de Lumachina y Rem/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#32-Sad Beautiful Memory-Alternate Version -High Quality{ watch?v=8rmCRQmxsvQ&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=31 }**

Hiei había sido traído de vuelta al lugar con la magia del anillo, sin embargo para su extrañez, el anillo se rompió en varios fragmentos.

–Ya veo, posiblemente ese fue un efecto secundario por usar youki y no magia, bueno, no es que importe ahora * Dice Hiei con seriedad, luego el yokai a toda velocidad se dedicó a limpiar todas las cenizas de los cadáveres que fueron quemados, o más bien cremados con su poder del fuego, dejando el lugar sin ningún rastro de ellos, esto Hiei lo hacía por una razón en especial.

Tiempo después tanto Rem como Lumachina empezaron a abrir los ojos despertando para luego mirarse entre sí para mirar a su alrededor.

–Veo que el efecto de esa apestosa droga desapareció * Dice Hiei con seriedad mirándolas, viéndose que el candelabro que Baduta había usado para eso, estaba también hecho pedazos y quemado, y cuando habló, tanto Lumachina como Rem se sorprendieron y emocionaron al verlo.

– ¡Hiei! * Dice emocionada con lágrimas Rem abrazando a Hiei, este sin embargo solo mantiene un rostro apático y serio.

– ¡Hiei-sama! * Dice Lumachina también con lágrimas juntando sus manos como si orara.

–Sí, lo que sea * Dice con tono apático Hiei, luego Rem soltó a Hiei recordando lo que había pasado antes de perder su conciencia.

– ¡¿Y Baduta, donde está Baduta?! * Pregunta preocupada Rem, así como Lumachina recordando que el mismo hizo algo para drogarlas.

–Escapó de aquí, junto a todos sus hombres y aquella maid llamado Shyriiuu, los perseguí y me causaron estas heridas, atrapé a uno de ellos, lo obligué a hablar, y él me contó todo lo que hacía Baduta, y después de eso simplemente lo dejé ir ya que no valía la pena * Dice Hiei claramente mintiendo, pero si contando todo lo que Baduta le dijo que hacía sobre como embrujaba a las personas fieles para hacerlos caer y que era con ello él quien fabricaba la poción maldita que producía 'La Muerte de las Marcas' dejando impactada a Lumachina no pudiendo creer que alguien a quien ella creía tan justo era de ese modo.

–Como sus crímenes fueron descubiertos, y seguramente temiéndome por el poder que mostré contra la ballena esa, seguramente escapó, a estas alturas ya debe haber huido de este lugar llamado Zircon Tower * Dice con seriedad Hiei mintiendo, las lágrimas se llenaron en los ojos de Lumachina.

– ¿Por qué él cayó tan bajo? * Pregunta Lumachina con lágrimas y bastante triste.

–Porque era una rata, nunca le importó la gente, ni su religión, ni nada más que sí mismo, y los que lo seguían eran ratas como él, así como aquellos del tal Instituto Cardenal que quieren matarte como ese tal Bishos * Dice Hiei con seriedad, Lumachina está deprimida

–Gente como él son lo opuesto a ti, así de simple * Dice Hiei con seriedad.

– ¡Las personas, debemos ayudarlas! * Dice preocupada Lumachina refiriéndose a los fieles que habían quedado desnudos en aquel lugar donde se fabricaba la poción maligna.

– Ya destruí ese lugar junto a todo rastro de esa opción, esa enfermedad al menos no volverá a azotar este lugar, sin embargo puedes pedirle a la gente que te ayude con esas personas, las ayudé con mi poder a que salgan de control de la brujería, pero quizás tengan algunas secuelas, aunque no se puede hacer nada por quienes murieron allí * Dice con seriedad Hiei poniéndose más triste con lágrimas Lumachina.

–Está bien, movilizaré a la gente para ayudar a esas personas * Dice con tristeza Lumachina, luego esta notó que Hiei tenía algunas heridas en su pierna y abdomen.

–Déjame curarte Hiei-sama * Dice Lumachina con preocupación limpiándose las lágrimas.

–No es necesario, probablemente debas guardar tu poder para esas víctimas de Baduta * Dice Hiei con seriedad, pero Lumachina lo niega.

–El poder de la fe, es infinito * Dice Lumachina para luego orar levemente para poner sus manos en la pierna izquierda y abdomen de Hiei y un aura blanca envolvió ambas partes para finalmente curarse, esto intrigó a Hiei.

–Lamento hacerte pasar por estas molestias * Dice con una sonrisa triste Lumachina.

–Es parte del trabajo supongo, bueno, el resto de las maids que no tenían nada que ver con esto fueron dejadas inconscientes por ese tipo, pueden ir a despertarlas para que ayuden con esas víctimas de Baduta, despierten a Shera para que las ayude, yo tengo algo que hacer * Dice Hiei con seriedad saliendo por la puerta no sin antes indicarles donde estaban las maids inconscientes asintiendo Lumachina quien se adelantó hacia allá, y aprovechando esto, Rem se acercó a Hiei.

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#32-Sad Beautiful Memory-Alternate Version -High Quality{ watch?v=8rmCRQmxsvQ&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=31 }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#43 High Quality-Itsuki's Theme{ watch?v=NISYqP3LvBA }**

–Hiei, lo que dijiste ahora ¿realmente pasó así? * Pregunta en voz baja Rem, ante lo que Hiei solo mostró un frío silencio, y esto hizo que Rem amplíe sus ojos.

–Hiei entonces tú… * Decía nerviosa Rem sin terminar su frase.

–Te lo dije Rem, o se limpia bien, o no se hace; Baduta, Toda La Unidad del Caballero Sagrado, su maid cómplice Shyriiuu, todos los que estaban involucrados con ese infame sujeto están igual de acabados, y limpié literalmente sus restos para que no quede nada de la miserable existencia de todos ellos * Dice con seriedad y frialdad Hiei, Rem estaba impactada.

–Y no solo a ellos, conseguí de Baduta un anillo que me dio la habilidad momentánea de transportarme directamente donde estaban aquellos sujetos del instituto Cardenal que trataban de matar a Lumachina, acabé primero con dos de esos llamados caballeros sagrados, y luego con los conspiradores, incluyendo a ese Bishos quien encabezaba todo, estando muertos todos a quienes maté, creo que Lumachina ya está a salvo, y en cierta forma nuestra misión está prácticamente terminada, te dije que lo iba a hacer así, y cumplí, eso es todo * Dice Hiei con seriedad y frialdad en voz baja, haciendo que Rem amplíe sus ojos.

– ¿Hiciste todo eso mientras estábamos inconscientes? * Dice Rem sorprendida e impactada en voz baja, asintiendo Hiei con la cabeza.

–Así hago las cosas Rem, ahora ya vete a ayudar a Lumachina, despierta a la tonta de Shera para que te ayude, yo tengo que hacer, luego te cuento * Dice Hiei con seriedad asintiendo Rem, para que luego Hiei se marche.

–"Hiei, me gustaría saber más de ti" * Dice con algo de tristeza Rem para luego ir a la habitación donde estaba durmiendo Shera para que ayuden a Lumachina con las personas afectadas por Baduta.

Hiei apareció en la cocina encontrando a Horum comiendo las sobras del curri.

–"Ya veo, ciertamente esta chica, esa Sylvie y ese paladín Grun, se parecen, son de la misma especie" * Dice Hiei mientras camina hacia ella quien acababa de comer.

–Veo que de alguna forma nos seguiste hasta aquí * Dice Hiei con tono apático (Vale recalcar que Hiei antes de salir de la habitación, se puso de vuelta su abrigo), Horum lo miró sonriendo.

–Así es, vine a buscarte para que vayamos a la mazmorra, ya que me dijiste que te interesaba * Dice Horum sonriendo alegre.

–Pues vámonos * Dice Hiei relajado asintiendo la chica coneja saliendo ambos del establecimiento.

–Súbete a mi espalda, dime el camino, así llegaremos más rápido, pero no te acostumbres * Dice Hiei algo molesto por hacer esto, pero era conveniente, a lo que Horum asiente alegre saltando en su espalda guiándolo hacia el camino donde queda la mazmorra, corriendo Hiei a toda velocidad hacia esa dirección.

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#43 High Quality-Itsuki's Theme{ watch?v=NISYqP3LvBA }**

* * *

**/Varias Horas Después/**

Al mismo tiempo que Lumachina, Rem y Shera intentaban ayudar a las personas dañadas por Baduta y sus atrocidades. Hiei había corrido hacia donde le indicó Horum que era hacia el norte, al parecer no estaba tan cerca, y finalmente al llegar a un lugar cercano a donde se supone que estaba la mazmorra, Horum le pidió que se detuviera, bajándose luego ella de la espalda de Hiei quien respiraba algo agitado por el cansancio, pero la propia Horum estaba tambaleando del estrés que significó viajar a esa velocidad.

–Jefe Hiei, eso fue muy brusco * Dice sacudiendo su cabeza Horum.

–No había otro remedio, de otro modo tardaríamos demasiado, bueno, muéstrame el lugar exacto * Dice Hiei con seriedad.

–Sí, debería estar allá cerca * Dijo Horum sonriendo y ambos caminaron hacia donde se supone que debía estar la dichosa mazmorra, pero Horum de repente amplió sus ojos temblando impactada, Hiei llegó caminando detrás de ella extrañado por su actitud.

– ¿Qué pasa, y la dichosa mazmorra? * Pregunta Hiei con seriedad a lo que Horum señaló hacia el frente temblando.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#20-Akatsuki no Chikai Rising Sun-High Quality{ watch?v=5yGHmYUF03g&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=20 }**

– ¡E, Esa era! * Dice con miedo Horum y Hiei al mirar hacia allí amplió sus ojos, en ese lugar donde se supone debía estar la mazmorra, lo que había era un enorme rastro de destrucción, pedazos de monstruos muertos, escombros y cráteres por doquier, aquí hubo una batalla destructiva, pero no había signos de vida, todo estaba destruido.

–Alguien realmente poderoso hizo esto, pero no se ven rastro de muchas pisadas, solo hay las de un ser * Dice Hiei con sudor en su frente apretando sus dientes, era la primera vez que estaba nervioso desde que llegó a este mundo, y es que se percató de unas huellas en el lugar que eran de una sola persona que vino allí.

– ¡Mira Jefe Hiei, hay algo enorme escrito en el suelo! * Dice Horum en voz alta e impresionada señalando a Hiei en el suelo en medio de los escombros, Hiei se acercó a mirar, impactándose más.

–'Hiei Jaganshi, lo has hecho bien en este mundo, pero pronto llegará el momento de que lidiemos cara a cara, nuestro destino es combatir, y aunque venciste a Eulerex y a Varakness, claramente ellos no están ni de cerca de mi nivel, soy Armor y seré quien te destruya' * Dice la nota en el suelo duro que aparentemente fue escrito con un arma afilada.

– ¿Este mensaje es para ti Jefe Hiei? ¿Quién es Armor y con qué ejercito hizo todo esto? * Preguntaba nerviosa Horum.

–Sí, el mensaje es para mí, no sé quién es Armor, pero sé que es un demonio asociado con esos sujetos llamados 'Demonios Caídos', y no, no creo que usara ningún ejército, esto lo hizo ese tipo él solo, aquí no hay rastros de que viniera más de una persona, fue un solo individuo que de alguna forma hizo todo esto para dejarme un mensaje * Dice Hiei sonriendo al estilo badass como pocas veces lo haces dejando más impactada a la loli conejo.

–"Armor, tú eres la mano derecha de ese Modinaram ¿Así que quieres retarme? Pues cuando tú quieras lo haremos infeliz" * Dice Hiei sonriendo al estilo badass mientras mira al cielo desafiante.

Al parecer Modinaram y su gente poco a poco se van acercando a Hiei, ¿Quién será Armor? ¿Qué consecuencias traerá que Hiei haya eliminado a los conspiradores que trataban de matar a Lumachina? ¿Y cuándo ocurrirá la confrontación entre Hiei vs Armor? ¿Pretenderá realmente Lumachina casarse con Hiei? Lo sabrán en los próximos capítulos de Isekai Hiei to Shoukan no Dorei Majutsu.

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#20-Akatsuki no Chikai Rising Sun-High Quality{ watch?v=5yGHmYUF03g&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=20 }**

* * *

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho-Unreleased Episode Preview Theme-Hohoemi no Bakudan (instrumental){ watch?v=S3rXlYFMliI&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=60 }**

**Hiei: **Hola, Soy Hiei, ya me he librado de los tipos de la iglesia que querían matar a Lumachina, espero que haya valido la pena, pero ahora también me toca lidiar contra estos sujetos que trabajan para Modinaram, para que se buscan una guerra conmigo, al igual que el propio Modinaram, muy bien, pues vengan todos, los haré trizas sin piedad.

**Hiei: **No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Isekai Hiei to Shoukan no Dorei Majutsu y como ya saben; Quien quiera ser arrogante conmigo, lo aniquilaré por su conducta.

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho-Unreleased Episode Preview Theme-Hohoemi no Bakudan (instrumental){ watch?v=S3rXlYFMliI&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=60 }**

* * *

**Ahora el Ending de este fanfic{ watch?v=iil-YN5WJvc}**

**Tu imagen se refleja ****  
en un espejo estrellado  
y llorando, y llorando  
señalas la luna creciente con tu dedo** (Hiei caminando solo por un lugar que luce tenebroso y oscuro)

**Estas llamando alguien  
que le ha dado la espalda al amor y se ha ido (**La pantalla enfocándose en el rostro serio de Hiei mientras camina mirando fijamente hacia el frente)  
**¿Cuantas veces?, ¿Cuantas veces?  
¿Hace que te asomes por tu ventana? **(Hiei recordando a todos sus adversarios en el torneo oscuro, especialmente a Bui aunque luciendo este aquí su armadura pesada de batalla)

**Acelerando en la noche,  
cortas todo libremente (**Hiei sigue caminando por el mismo rumbo que se va volviendo cada vez más siniestro viéndose incluso fuego alrededor)

**Y solo a ti, y solo a ti,  
quiero abrazarte fuertemente** (Aparece rápidamente Garlford con una mirada seria blandiendo su espada, Emil también portando su espada serio, Sylvie usando una magia de enredadera de plantas también seria, al igual que Eldergard portando su lanza con seriedad, así como aparece seria Alicia y Krebskulm sonriendo alegre)

**Intercambiando besos desequilibrados  
acércate al amor** (Hiei recordando a sus compañeros de equipo Yusuke, Kurama, Genkai y Kuwabara, a Botan, Koenma pero por sobre todo en una imagen más grande a su hermana Yukina, todo esto mientras seguía por el camino tenebroso)**  
Tus lágrimas y mentiras  
descansan en mi corazón** (Ahora Hiei recordando a sus compañeras actuales Shera y Rem quienes sonrientes extienden sus manos como esperándolo a él)

(Finalmente Hiei llega al final del camino turbio donde en la cima de un gran castillo oscuro tenebroso se ve la imagen de Bui sin armadura levantando su puño derecho desafiante con un rostro serio, pero detrás de él una imagen más grande de un ser malvado muy parecido a Rem con los ojos dorados y una sonrisa de maldad haciendo el gesto con el dedo índice de desafío a Hiei que vaya hacia allá, y cuando Hiei va a ir para allá para encararlos termina el ending)

**Fin del Ending de este fanfic{**** watch?v=iil-YN5WJvc****}**

* * *

**Hola de nuevo, soy KidGokuSupremo y espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo del fanfic como yo lo disfruté haciéndolo. Lamento la demora al traer este capítulo, pero espero que les haya gustado.**

**Y para aclarar, si bien en este capítulo me basé bastante en el volumen 4 de la novela, y ciertamente fue muy parecido, también ocurrieron hechos importantes como las muertes de Varakness, Gadolas, Grun y Bishos, antagonistas de los volúmenes posteriores, por lo que se irán dando cuenta de las claras diferencias que habrán con el canon de las novelas, y que será original mío. Así que los que leen o leyeron las novelas no crean que las cosas serán muy parecidas, a partir del siguiente capítulo de hecho las cosas ya irán cambiando bastante, principalmente porque como vieron, la mazmorra ya no existe, y el personaje de Diablo, de por sí no aparecerá en el fanfic, y pues la maid esa si es que existía y estaba allí, fue destruida por el implacable Armor que acabó con todo ser viviente allí para enviarle un mensaje desafiante a Hiei, así que muchas cosas serán distintas al canon en el siguiente capítulo. Y por si preguntan si este fanfic será largo y tendrá varios capítulos, les digo que no será tan largo, es por eso que justamente tardo en sacarle capítulos porque realmente no serán demasiados, no sé exactamente cuánto duraran, pero no será tan largo este fanfic. Y también aclaro que Hiei no tendrá ningún power up adquirido de este mundo, ya que como saben en mis fanfics, no me gusta para nada añadir a los personajes que envió a ese mundo, poderes que no son suyos, por lo que Hiei no tendrá magia ni nada que no tenga que ver con su verdadera energía, el youki o energía espiritual demoniaca.**

**Ahora les mostraré algunas curiosidades del capítulo:**

**-Este capítulo fue en el que Hiei mató a más humanos o miembro de las razas que no son demonios, en todo el fanfic.**

**-Hiei eliminó a Varakness y a Bishos, antagonistas importantes de los volúmene de la novela, respectivamente, además de eliminar a Baduta, antagonista principal del volumen 4 de la novela, en el cual en su mayor parte estuvo basado este capítulo.**

**-Es el capítulo donde Hiei ha tenido más batallas diferentes en todo el fanfic.**

**-Hiei después de este capítulo ya lleva 5 caballeros sagrados o paladines eliminados que son: Saddler, Gelbat, Baduta, Gadolas y Grun.**

**-Hiei después de este capítulo lleva eliminado 2 demonios caídos de gran nivel, Eulerex y Varakness**

**Y esas fueron algunas curiosidades del capítulo, como ya saben, cualquier duda pueden expresarla en la caja de comentarios y se las responderé en el siguiente capítulo. Y pues ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	4. Una Batalla Sangrienta

**Hola soy KidGokuSupremo y aquí les traigo otro capítulo de este fanfic.**

**Antes, haré un análisis de cosas del capítulo anterior: **

**Lo Despiadado que es Hiei: **Sé que he resaltado muchas veces las diferencias entre Hiei y Diablo, pero creo que en cada capitulo eso se afianza más, Hiei va por la vía rápida sin dudar ni un poco, como él dijo, limpia lo que considera suciedad completamente, si bien hice unos retoques como el anillo de Baduta que fue invención mía, la verdad demostró Hiei que es lo más alejado posible a un héroe, ya que él no tiene piedad con la mayoría de sus enemigos, los mata sin dudar, como lo hizo con toda la Unidad del Caballero Sagrado, y con varios Caballeros Sagrados.

**El Desafío a Hiei de Armor: **Está visto que el misterioso Armor ha retado a Hiei, es un rival con quien Hiei tendrá que toparse para combatir, ya que aparentemente por lo que intuye Hiei, es más poderoso que Eulerex y Varaknes, dos demonios caídos de alto nivel a quienes Hiei destruyó.

* * *

**Ahora responderé a los comentarios: **

**Ezequiel Sierra: **Te Agradezco tu apoyo de siempre amigo. En cuanto a Hiei, pues si, él no duda ni por un segundo en exterminar al enemigo. Y veremos como avanza la historia, puede que sus mentiras se descubran como puede que nunca, quien sabe XD. Y pues la confrontación de Hiei y Bui ocurrirá en cualquier momento. Pero como tú lo has dicho, este fanfic no tendrá tantos capítulos, pero si los haré interesantes.

**Thewizard56: **Gracias por tus palabras amigo. Y si, los que me conocen saben que en lo posible respeto la personalidad del personaje que envío a tal o tal anime, y si, no le doy diálogos forzados para que copie al prota que reemplaza, porque eso sería irrespetar la esencia del personaje, sinceramente no me gusta lo que hacen otros con los antiheroes, especialmente con Vegeta haciéndolos ver como unos blandengues nada que ver con su personalidad real, y hablo específicamente de YouTube que es donde lastimosamente más ocurre esto, yo prefiero respetar la esencia del personaje y dar la real sensación de que no es solo un fanfic, sino un crossover en sí, esa sensación es la que quiero dar con estos personajes y me alegra que sean bien recibidos. Gracias por tu apoyo.

* * *

**Sin nada más que añadir comencemos: **

**Opening del Fanfic{ watch?v=XCTHko90yKg}**

**La resurrección** (Suena la música un tiempo)

**Cielo y tierra juntos van  
y una música darán  
cosas tan reales y otras más son solo un mito**(Hiei está sentado en solitario con su espada en mano con su rostro serio)**  
nuevas vidas nacerán  
y otras más terminaran  
esto se repite en un ciclo infinito**(Rem parada con una mirada seria con unas especies de garras metálicas en las manos mientras de espadas a espalda con ella Shera también con rostro serio con su arco y flecha en mano)**  
en el mundo algo hay profundo  
cuando ya lo inevitable llega.**(Una bella chica vestida con armadura y anteojos teniendo una mirada de tristeza)

**La vida te puede dar otra oportunidad  
de ser**. (Hiei quitándose su banda y activando su Jagan para luchar)

**Tus poderes se conjuntaran  
y la luz a todos mostrara** (Hiei luchando con su espada envuelta en llamas negras contra Bui envuelto en su armadura de aura, ambos apretando los dientes con seriedad en sus rostros luchando con gran rivalidad)**  
el Jagan observa y su justicia tendrá**(Apareciendo rápidamente varios personajes como Sylvie sonriendo al igual que Emil al igual que Mei la dueña de la posada)

**Esa espada que posees sabrás  
que no es solo una arma más**(Hiei luchando con su espada rellena de llama negra apretando los dientes serio contra alguien extremadamente idéntica a Rem, pero teniendo los ojos dorados brillantes y sonrisa bestial llena de maldad chocando ambos sus cabezas con gran rivalidad)**  
dos mundos con ella unirás**(Apareciendo rápidamente un hombre de mediana edad con el pelo y barba negra con uniforme militar blanco portando una espada serio, luego una bella chica demonio de pelo largo rosado en forma de cola de caballo con flequillo llevando un vestido chino azul y sonriendo alegre, pero maliciosamente)

**Esa espada que posees sabrás  
que no solo es un arma más**(Hiei luchando con gran esfuerzo con varias heridas mientras su oponente idéntica a Rem sonríe bestialmente sintiéndose victorioso a lo que Hiei decide lanzarle su Jao Ensatsu Kokuryuha de su mano derecha)  
**dos mundos con ella unirás**(Apareció una hermosa niña con cuernos rodeada de energía oscura, al lado de ella Eldergard)

**A dos mundos el**(Rem lucha valientemente usando sus garras metálicas contra algunos demonios al mismo tiempo que invoca a su bestia toro de tres cuernos que derriba a otros)  
**mantendrá en unión**(Shera lanzando varias flechas a demonios hiriéndolos)  
**su luz traerá**(Tanto Emile como Eldergard y la chica caballero con anteojos por su parte enfrentando a otros demonios)  
**resurrección**(Hiei con furia emitiendo un grito transformándose en su forma Jaganshi cambiando su piel a verde con varios ojos parecidos al Jagan)

(Luego en una escena aparte Hiei estando en su modo normal aterriza mirando a la pantalla, luego Shera sonriendo, luego Rem sonriendo, luego la chica caballero con anteojos revolviéndose en cabello con una sonrisa, luego Sylvie sonriendo, luego Eldergard con un rostro serio y por último la pequeña con cuernos también sonriendo para que posteriormente Hiei apunte su espada a la pantalla enfocándose la última imagen en él.

**Fin del Opening del Fanfic{ watch?v=XCTHko90yKg}**

* * *

**No soy dueño ni de Isekai Maou to Shoukan no Dorei Majutsu ni de Yu Yu Hakusho ****ni de los soundtracks o animes mencionados o usados aquí, mis reconocimientos para sus respectivos creadores Takahiro Tsurusaki y Yoshihiro Togashi respectivamente, y también mis reconocimientos a los creadores de todos los maravillosos soundtracks usados en el fanfic.**

* * *

**Isekai Hiei to Shoukan Shoujo no Dorei Majutsu**

**Capítulo 4: Una Batalla Sangrienta. **

* * *

**/Baño del Señor Feudal de Zircon Tower/**

Un hermoso dedo blanco perturbo la tranquilidad del agua ligeramente blanca que soltaba vapor. Las ondas se extendían a lo largo de la bañera y alcanzaron un cuerpo que estaba sumergido en esta. Las pequeñas olas golpearon dos hermosos y bien formados bultos. Dejando escapar un leve suspiro, la hermosa mujer apoyo su cabeza en el piso de mármol, su delicado cabello color escarlata se extendió por la zona. Ella era el Señor Feudal Femenino de Zircon Tower, Fanis Laminitus.

Ella estaba en un espléndido baño el cual estaba cerca de la cima de la torre, este tipo de edificación no se podía encontrar incluso en la Capital Real ya que era demasiado extravagante, pero gracias a este baño, ella podría retomar su trabajo como líder el día siguiente, mientras se encontraba relajada en ese baño, Laminitus no podía dejar de pensar en ese misterioso ser que había usado esa magia tan peculiar durante el día del ataque de la Gran Bestia Demoniaca, aunque dicha persona negó que sea magia, pensaba en Hiei quien derrotó a la ballena de arena, y quien mostró una actitud rebelde además de altanera hacia ella, claramente el yokai de fuego había llamado notoriamente su atención.

–Realmente ese joven era extraño * Dice pensativa e intrigada

El ataque que Hiei usó para destruir por completo a dicha bestia es algo que nunca vio en su vida, no podía creer que no sea magia, aunque dudaba ya que la forma en como aquel joven pequeño le habló, no era de alguien a quien le guste bromear.

Laminitus llevo sus dos manos hacia sus dos hermosos y bien formados senos aún pensativa, aunque se preparó para llamar a sus subordinados.

– ¡Que alguien venga! * Ordenó en voz alta Fanis, pero nadie venía lo cual la extrañó, pero de repente escuchó gritos lo cual la preocupó y la puso en alerta.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#39 High Quality{ **** watch?v=MoDVj3VqcyU&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=38**** }**

Sin embargo la misma amplió sus ojos al sentir como una presencia desconocida se iba aproximando hacia su baño, escuchaba una caminata pesada, al mismo tiempo que gritos de sus soldados de confianza, claramente estaban luchando contra algo o alguien, pero ninguno de los gritos de dolor que se escuchaban, no se repetían, estaba claro que quien venía, era un enemigo.

Y después de un tiempo los gritos dejaron de escucharse, ya no se escuchaba a ninguna voz, pero si se escuchaba goteos, pero no eran del agua del baño, y se podía oler algo, un olor que llegaba hasta el baño.

– ¡¿Eso es sangre?! * Dijo en shock Fanis, mientras seguía escuchándose los pasos pesados con sonido metálico incluido, y dicho ser estaba a punto de entrar al baño, Fanis sacó arma tipo pistola llamada Magic Gun poniéndose de pie y apuntando a la puerta, y veía detrás de la misma a una gran sombra, era claramente alguien alto quien entra por la puerta, pero al entrar, Fanis no duda en atacar con su Magic Gun al sujeto, pero aparentemente para impacto de Fanis, las balas mágicas no le hacían nada.

–Imposible * Dice impactada Fanis y al poder ver finalmente al sujeto puede observar su apariencia.

Se trata de un hombre alto humanoide de complexión musculosa, que lleva una armadura pesada que se compone de guardias irregulares de sus brazos, pechos y hombros, las placas negras que cubren su abdomen, y un estilo vagamente samurái en el casco de metal que oculta su rostro, lleva unos pantalones negros con correas de tacón de color rojo, y una túnica del mismo color envuelto alrededor de su cintura. El mismo aparentemente no sintió daño alguno del ataque de Fanis, sin embargo lo que más le sorprende es que con solo su mano derecha, lleva un hacha 5 veces mayor a su tamaño reposando en su espalda

–"Lleva una armadura que lo protege, pero ¡¿Quién es este sujeto?!" * Dice con los ojos amplios Fanis, pero quedaría peor al ver como en el filo del hacha gigante, hay bastantes manchas de sangre.

– ¡¿No me digas que tú mataste a todos los guardias?! * Dice en shock Fanis a lo que el hombre con armadura simplemente asintió para luego golpear con su hacha tanto la puerta como toda la pared del baño, y Fanis podía verlo, un montón de sus guardias, incluso los más poderosos, estaban descuartizados o pulverizados o aplastados, la sangre fluía como río en el piso.

–"Incluso mató a Hendrick" * Dice apretando sus dientes y temblando de ira a la vez de miedo al ver como todos los guardias del lugar estaban muertos, incluyendo el joven prospecto Hendrick cuya cabeza estaba en el suelo sin vida, es la primera vez en su vida que Fanis sentía esta sensación, el miedo.

– ¡Maldito! * Grita Fanis atacando con sus balas mágicas, pero la armadura aparentemente protegía completamente al sujeto.

–"¡No funciona, esa armadura!" * Dice Fanis con frustración en su mente.

– ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres, quieres matarme, hazlo si te atreves?! * Grita desafiante Fanis apretando los dientes.

–No vine aquí para matarte Señor Feudal, Fanis Lamnitus* Dice el sujeto con armadura hablando por primera vez, pero su voz sonaba gruesa y algo robótica (Como Darth Vader).

– ¡¿Entonces qué, porque mataste a mis guardias?! * Dice en voz alta con furia Fanis.

–Porque se opusieron a que llegue hasta aquí, y también para dejar un mensaje * Dice calmadamente el sujeto con armadura.

– ¿Mensaje? ¿Quién eres tú? * Dice Fanis con hostilidad mientras el sujeto la observaba, aunque no mostraba ninguna emoción al verla completamente desnuda, era algo que no le importaba.

–Soy Armor, Mano Derecha del Gran Rey Demonio De la Locura, Modinaram * Dice el sujeto quien es ni más ni menos que el misterioso Armor, quien retó a Hiei, por su parte Fanis se quedó con mayor seriedad y nerviosismo al escuchar eso.

–Escucha esto Señor Feudal, solo vengo a avisarte que en la próxima luna llena, todos ustedes serán masacrados, incluyéndote, y esta masacre aquí es para que entiendan a que se enfrentan, los demonios caídos no queremos su rendición, queremos que opongan la mayor resistencia que puedan por más inútil que sea esta, mientras son destruidos, tal como les pasó a tus guardias * Dice fríamente y de forma imponente Armor, dejando en shock a Fanis.

– ¿Masacrarnos? ¿Te burlas de mí? * Pregunta molesta con nerviosismo Fanis.

–El ejemplo con tus guardias es un claro no a eso, no hay burla, solo un aviso de lo que pasará, ya que sin dudarlo y sin piedad, les concederemos una muerte de guerreros a los que luchen, así como tampoco dejaremos vivos a los civiles, ni a los niños * Dice con seriedad Armor.

–"Habla enserio" * Dice nerviosa y con seriedad en su mente Fanis.

–Y también quiero decir que el mensaje no es solo para ustedes, sino principalmente para Hiei Jaganshi, quien destruyó a la Ballena de Arena * Dice con seriedad Armor sorprendiendo a Fanis.

– ¿Hiei, ese sujeto? * Pregunta sorprendida con el ceño fruncido Fanis asintiendo Armor.

–El Demonio que controlaba y había dado la orden a la ballena para que atacara este día era un demonio de alto nivel llamado Varakness, a quien Hiei destruyó, él se ha ganado la enemistad de los Caídos a cargo de Modinaram, así que seguramente si lo invitas a participar en esta batalla, estará interesado, más bien te recomiendo que lo hagas si quieres tener posibilidad de sobrevivir, pero no será más que eso, simplemente para hacer esto interesante * Dice con seriedad Armor, esto impactó más a Fanis cuando de repente vio que un círculo mágico de tele transportación envolvió a Armor.

–Eso es todo lo que tenía que decir, prepárense para ese día indicado, porque seremos implacables * Dice Armor con seriedad para finalmente desaparecer dejando a Fanis desconcertada por todo esto.

–Ese Hiei está involucrado en esto ahora, no hay opción, debo encontrarlo * Dice con seriedad Fanis para luego mirar con frustración a los cadáveres de sus guardias.

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#39 High Quality { **** watch?v=MoDVj3VqcyU&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=38**** }**

* * *

**/Mientras tanto en la Noche/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#19 High Quality{ **** watch?v=W_yfN_1xZXU&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=19&pbjreload=101**** }**

El Grupo de sujetos que se habían metido con Horun caminaban frustrados por un bosque.

– ¡Maldita sea, ese maldito enano me hizo esto a mí que soy de nivel 80! * Dice con furia y frustración el hombre Pantherian que era el líder del grupo y quien fue vencido de un solo ataque por Hiei.

– ¡Aniki, tal vez solo te tomó por sorpresa, a veces pasa! * Dice tratando de animarlo uno de sus compañeros chupamedias.

– ¡Sí, eso debió pasar, seguramente ese maldito infeliz hizo trampa, la lógica dice que con mi tamaño y nivel 80 yo debía ganar! * Dice molesto el Pantherian quien tenía aún la cara con quemaduras e hinchada por el ataque de Hiei.

– ¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora? * Pregunta otro de los compañeros del Pantherian.

–Debemos tomar desprevenido a ese infeliz y matarlo, y si Horum se encuentra con él, le daremos su merecido * Dice sonriendo maliciosamente el Pantherian aventurero.

– ¡Eres genial Aniki, es cierto, el elemento sorpresa es efectivo! * Dice alegre el chupamedias principal.

–Pero antes me gustaría descargarme esta molestia que siento * Dice el hombre Pantherian y justo en ese instante una figura femenina encapuchada venía caminando hacia ellos, según se veía su apariencia era casi de la misma estatura que Rem quizás superándola solo un poco, no pudiéndose ver su rostro, pero se veía que su piel era blanca pálida como la nieve, siendo claramente de baja estatura, su capucha era blanca, se podía ver que en sus pies llevaba sandalias verdes claras, la misma fue notada por el grupo de aventureros abusivos empezando a mirarla con malicia.

–Jejejeje Creo que encontré como desquitarme, de hecho creo que podemos divertirnos * Dice sonriendo con malicia el Pantherian a lo que sus compañeros chupamedias asintieron con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras la pequeña chica se les acercaba, el grupo probablemente creyó que ella solo iba a pasar por allí, en eso los 4 se alinearon en el camino y la chica al llegar cerca de ellos se detuvo.

–Oye preciosa, veras, acaba de pasarme algo malo y necesito descargar esta tensión ¿Así que, qué tal si te dejas domar por este hombre Pantherian y nos divertimos juntos esta noche? Aunque si no te gusta no pasa nada, igual lo haré a la fuerza * Dice sonriendo maliciosamente el Pantherian, mientras sus compañeros se reían, sin embargo la chica no decía nada y solo se quedó en silencio.

– ¡Bien Aniki, la sujetaremos por ti si quieres! * Dice sonriendo el compañero chupamedias del Pantherian.

–Espera, quiero escuchar la respuesta de esta pequeña preciosidad, espero que no vayas a llorar o pedir ayuda * Dice sonriendo maliciosamente el Pantherian, mientras sus compañeros se reían, sin embargo de repente la chica lejos de asustarse, emitió una sonrisa, obviamente sin mostrar sus ojos por la capucha que la cubría, y esta sonrisa extrañó al grupo de aventureros abusivos.

– ¿Se está riendo? * Pregunta el Pantherian, y de repente se sintió una atmósfera siniestra que envolvía a la chica de baja estatura, cuando se preparaba para abrir la boca por primera vez.

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#19 High Quality { **** watch?v=W_yfN_1xZXU&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=19&pbjreload=101**** }**

–Wryyyyyy * Dice con una voz aguda la chica sonando casi como una niña, confundiendo al grupo de aventureros abusivos, pero ellos no podían percatarse del gran peligro mortal con el que se toparon.

– ¿Wryyyyyy? ¿Qué quiso decir con es…? * Iba a decir uno de los aventureros.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Phantom Blood Ost 18 [Kyuutenchokka]{ **** watch?v=427ZVBlyHtQ&list=PL6iaN_HgOQoj6oiXe9FWALnuNRqlLei_f&index=20&t=0s**** }**

Sin embargo, repentinamente la parte de arriba de su cabeza fue cortada y separada de su cuerpo cayendo ambas partes de su cuerpo sin vida saliendo bastante sangre del mismo y pudiéndose ver sus sesos, esto heló por completo la sangre a los otros tres incluyendo a su líder el Pantherian al ver como en un instante su compañero fue asesinado brutalmente frente a sus ojos, y la causante fue la chica que con su mano izquierda con dichas afiladas uñas parecen garras, le cortó brutalmente quitándole la parte de arriba de su cabeza.

– ¡Lo mat…! * Iba a decir otro de los compañeros del grupo, pero repentinamente se silenció al ser su cuello atravesado por la misma mano derecha de la chica y de repente la sangre del aventurero empezó a ser completamente succionada hasta la última gota, luego de esto con dicha mano la chica apretó fuertemente su cuello al punto de hacerlo explotar cuya cabeza cayó sin vida al suelo al igual que su cuerpo cuya sangre fue drenada, los aventureros restantes hasta hace poco rebosantes de arrogancia ahora estaban con una sensación de mucho miedo y terror.

– ¡¿Aniki que hacemos?! * Dijo con miedo el unico compañero sobreviviente del Pantherian, pero cuando se percató vio que el Pantherian había huido.

– ¿Aniki? * Se preguntaba con miedo el aventurero sosteniendo con miedo un hacha, luego se percató de que la chica desapareció de la vista, pero cuando miró arriba pudo ver que la misma que trepó en la rama de un árbol se lanzó hacia el abriendo su boca mostrando afilados colmillos, y al llegar hacia el aventurero, con su garra derecha cortó la hoja del hacha del mismo y luego mordiendo el cuello del aventurero succionando su sangre.

– ¡Aniki! * Es lo último que grita con miedo a la muerte el compañero para finalmente su sangre ser completamente drenada, y al caer su cuerpo sin vida al suelo, la chica le da un brutal pisotón izquierdo a su cabeza haciéndola trisas, para luego sonreír con malicia oliendo hacia donde huyó el Pantherian y a gran velocidad desplazándose por los arboles fue a perseguirlo.

El Pantherian por su parte huía desesperadamente, no solo porque no quería volver a cometer el mismo error de enfrentar a un oponente más fuerte que él, sino que este oponente demostraba ser más siniestro que Hiei independiente de saberse que tan fuerte es, pero a diferencia de Hiei, este oponente mataba en cierta forma con sadismo y placer.

– ¡Maldita sea, yo un guerrero de nivel 80 huyendo! * Dice desesperado mientras corre a toda velocidad el Pantherian, sin embargo para su shock, la chica encapuchada aterrizó frente suyo bloqueándole su huida, el Pantherian se detuvo estando con miedo.

– ¡Te, Te lo advierto, soy de nivel 80, es, es mejor que huyas de mí! * Dice con miedo el Pantherian tratando de sonar rudo sosteniendo con sus dos manos su espada, pero la chica encapuchada piel blanca y sandalias solo sonríe mostrando sus colmillos.

–WRYYYYYY * Es lo que dice fríamente sonriendo con malicia la chica para luego ir a toda velocidad hacia el Pantherian, el mismo quiso cortarla con su espada a modo de contraataque, pero la misma fue partida en dos por la garra izquierda chica, dejándolo desarmado mientras la chica de baja estatura estaba parada de frente muy cerca suyo, el Pantherian intentó desesperadamente huir, pero de repente se dio cuenta que no podía moverse.

– ¡¿Qué pasa, mis pies están congelados?! * Dice en shock y con miedo el Pantherian al ver que sus piernas estaban congeladas, y en eso la chica simplemente acercó su mano derecha al pecho del Pantherian y todo el cuerpo del mismo se congeló, siendo una habilidad de la chica quien luego dio un fuerte golpe con su garra derecha destruyendo la estatua de hielo del Pantherian haciéndola añicos y matándolo, ella había matado a los 4 aventureros abusivos, pero era alguien misteriosa y siniestra, la misma simplemente sonrió mostrando sus afilados colmillos para luego retirarse calmadamente. ¿Quién será esta misteriosa y altamente peligrosa a la vez que maligna chica? (Quien por cierto no es Dio Vampiro en versión femenina ni nada, es solo una referencia a él lo de Wryyyyy, pero es otra personaje que irán sabiendo quien es).

**Fin de Soundtrack JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Phantom Blood Ost 18 [Kyuutenchokka]{ **** watch?v=427ZVBlyHtQ&list=PL6iaN_HgOQoj6oiXe9FWALnuNRqlLei_f&index=20&t=0s**** }**

* * *

**/Mientras tanto, con Hiei y Horun frente a lo que era la Mazmorra/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#17 High Quality { **** watch?v=lSr1FnuIogA&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=17**** }**

Hiei aún estaba impactado por lo que vio incluyendo el mensaje, aunque a la vez quedó interesado, el tal Armor destruyó la peligrosa mazmorra, e incluso asesinó a todo ser que se encargaba de cuidar a la misma, había pedazos de monstruos por todas partes, incluso una especie de brazo grande mecánico y resto de ropas de maid manchados con sangre.

–No cabe duda, aquí hubo una batalla, este lugar seguramente estaba custodiado por seres que eran fuertes, pero este tipo los masacró sin piedad a todos * Dice con seriedad Hiei.

–Así es Jefe Hiei, hay rastros de una batalla sangrienta, ningún aventurero podía llegar ni al lugar medio de esta Mazmorra, pero este tal Armor no solo llegó hasta el final, sino que lo destruyó todo y a todos * Dice temerosa la pequeña Horun.

–No importa, ve y busca lo que necesites * Dice Hiei con seriedad.

–Bueno, veré que puedo llevarme que no fue destruido * Dice Horun sacando una bolsa para guardar algunos tesoros que estaban dispersados por el suelo, y luego llenó su bolsa.

– ¡Creo que eso es suficiente Jefe Hiei! * Dice feliz Horun.

–Genial, entonces volvamos * Dice Hiei con seriedad.

– ¿Pero tú no llevarás nada? * Pregunta Horun curiosa.

–Ese mensaje era todo lo que necesitaba * Dice Hiei sonriendo al estilo badass asintiendo Horun confundida.

–"A pesar de que lo que pasó aquí es para temblar de miedo, él pareciera interesado" * Dice Horun extrañada en su mente por lo que subió a la espalda de Hiei y a toda velocidad fueron de vuelta hacia donde estaban hospedados.

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#17 High Quality{ **** watch?v=lSr1FnuIogA&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=17**** }**

* * *

**/Con Rem, Shera y Lumachina/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#25-High Quality{ **** watch?v=caUZGVrLdxc&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=26**** }**

Las 3 se habían movilizado ayudando a las víctimas de Baduta que Hiei había salvado, con ayuda de las maids ya recuperadas y con la gente que admiraba a Lumachina, gracias a eso pudieron ayudar a todos curando Lumachina a unas pocas personas que contrajeron la enfermedad, después de terminar las mismas fueron llevadas de vuelta a la capilla a hospedarse estando ahora en el cuarto donde estaban Rem y Lumachina, con Shera pidiendo quedarse allí también ya que no le gusta quedarse sola aceptando Lumachina, y ahora estaban hablando.

–Fiuuu Pudimos ayudarlos finalmente * Dice respirando con alivio Shera.

–Sí, gracias a Hiei-sama, la enfermedad ya no se esparcirá en el lago, ni tendrá futuras nuevas víctimas * Dice sonriendo Lumachina agradecida con Hiei.

–Hiei lo hizo bien * Dice sonriendo Rem.

–Hiei-sama resultó ser una buena persona, incluso si no es Kami-sama, yo estoy muy agradecida con él * Dice algo sonrojada Lumachina.

–Dime Lumachina, Hiei no es Kami-sama como sabes ¿Realmente quieres casarte con él? * Pregunta curiosa Rem, aunque con celos, esto también llamó la atención de Shera.

–Si * Dice sonriendo con determinación Lumachina sorprendiendo a Shera y Rem.

– ¡Pero…! * Iba a decir Rem exaltada, pero Lumachina la interrumpe.

–Sé que suena ridículo para otros, pero es lo que decidí, Hiei-sama es la primera persona que me vio completamente desnuda, y él mismo admitió no ser Kami-sama, no vi mentira en sus palabras *Dice Lumachina con determinación.

– ¡Pero no puedes pretender cazarte por obligación! * Dice molesta Rem, pero Lumachina niega con la cabeza.

–En otros casos sería por obligación, pero ahora es distinto * Dice sonriendo sonrojada Lumachina.

– ¿Pues qué tal si las tres nos casamos con él? * Pregunta Shera sonriendo sonrojándose Rem y Lumachina además de sorprenderse.

– ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! * Dice sonrojada Rem.

–Pero eso es… * Decía avergonzada Lumachina, en eso se escucharon aplausos de fondo, que venían de la puerta a lo que Shera, Rem y Lumachina voltearon a ver que la misma estaba abierta.

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#25-High Quality{ **** watch?v=caUZGVrLdxc&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=26**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track # 34-High Quality{ **** watch?v=RZOOBS72ZS8&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=33**** }**

–Vaya ¿Quién diría que Hiei Jaganshi tiene a tres chicas interesadas en él? * Dice la persona que se trata de la misma chica encapuchada con sandalias que masacró al grupo de aventureros abusivos que intimidaron anteriormente a Horn, la misma sonreía maliciosamente.

– ¿Quién eres tú y como entraste?* Pregunta con seriedad Rem poniéndose en frente de Lumachina para protegerla, Shera hace lo mismo preparando su Arco, ambas tenían miradas serias ya que sentían peligro latente de esta persona que llegó al cuarto.

–"Esa presencia, es bastante maligna ¿Acaso es un demonio?" * Dice en su mente temerosa Lumachina.

–¿Quién soy?, no quiero revelar mi verdadero nombre, pero pueden decirme 'Vampira de Hielo', simplemente vine a dejarles un mensaje del Gran Armor, mano derecha del Gran Maou de la Locura, Modinaram; y es que todo este lugar será aniquilado, hombres, mujeres, ancianos y niños, caballeros, aventureros o civiles, guerreros o no guerreros, todos serán masacrados y la rendición está fuera cuestión, es sobrevivir o morir en esta guerra que se aproxima y que ocurrirá en la próxima luna llena, ni los no combatientes están a salvo * Dice con una sonrisa de maldad la chica, helándoles la sangre a las tres, especialmente a Lumachina.

– ¡Eso no puede ser, hay muchas vidas inocentes en este lugar! * Dice muy preocupada Lumachina.

–Esa es la idea, matarlos a todos sin distinciones ni discriminación * Dice la apodada Vampira de Hielo de baja estatura.

–Y me preguntaron cómo entré aquí ¿no? Bueno, ya se imaginarán que no simplemente noqueé a los que estaban en mi camino * Dice sonriendo maliciosamente Vampira de Hielo viéndose en el lugar a todas las maids brutalmente muertas, algunas sin cabeza, otras hechas pedazos, y otras sin ninguna gota de sangre por lo que fueron drenadas por ella, las tres se sentían intimidadas por ella.

–Tranquilas, no voy a matarlas ahora a ustedes, simplemente estamos informando a las figuras más importantes de este lugar sobre lo que se les aproxima, lo de la ballena de arena fue un saludo nuestro * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa Vampira de Hielo.

– ¡¿Ustedes lo hicieron?! * Pregunta con enojo Rem simplemente asintiendo Vampira de Hielo.

–Eso es todo lo que quería decirles, prepárense para la guerra, pueden huir de este lugar si quieren salvarse, aunque eso solo será una salvación temporal ya que en el futuro, todo este mundo será de El Rey Demonio Modinaram * Dice esto último Vampira de Hielo para luego a toda velocidad retirarse del lugar dejando impactadas a Rem, Shera y Lumachina.

– ¡Esto es terrible, cuando las cosas sobre Baduta pudieron solucionarse! ¿Ocurre esto? * Dice triste y de rodillas con leves lagrimas Lumachina.

–No pierdas las esperanzas Lumachina * Dice Rem con determinación.

– ¡Tenemos a Hiei, él puede detenerlos, y además nosotras ayudaremos! * Dice sonriendo Shera.

–Gracias. Hiei-sama es nuestra mayor esperanza, Ojala Kami-sama nos ilumine * Dice Lumachina poniendo sus manos en forma de rezo.

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track # 34-High Quality{ **** watch?v=RZOOBS72ZS8&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=33**** }**

* * *

**/Con Hiei y Horum/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#12-High Quality{ **** watch?v=mpbNn9R0LIs&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=12**** }**

Hiei corría con Horun en la espalda cuando de repente vió un muro de soldados al servicio de Fanis Laminitus deteniéndose Hiei y preocupando esto a Horun.

– ¡¿Pero que pasa Jefe Hiei?! * Dice con temor Horun bajándose de la espalda de Hiei, mientras él mira con seriedad a los soldados, y detrás de ellos salió la propia Fanis Laminitus con un rostro serio.

–Hiei Jaganshi, tenemos que hablar * Dice con seriedad Fanis.

–Eso no lo decides tú, además no tengo interés * Dice con seriedad Hiei.

– ¿En serio, Incluso si tiene que ver con un tal Armor? * Dice con seriedad Fanis ampliando sus ojos Hiei para luego poner un rostro bastante serio.

–Seré breve, Armor es la mano derecha del Rey Demonio que quiere destruir este lugar, y nos advirtió que en la próxima luna llena, los demonios vendrán a aniquilar a todos los que estamos en Zircon Tower, por lo que necesitamos prepararnos para una guerra, de hecho les pedí a unos soldados calificados que fueran a una rumoreada mazmorra ya que allí podrían haber entre los rumoreados tesoros, armas de gran utilidad para la guerra, pero allí también encontraron un mensaje de Armor para ti, por lo que eso me hace creer que tenemos un enemigo en común, ya que para que lo sepas, atacó mi palacio y masacró a todos mis guardias * Dice con seriedad Fanis, Hiei mantenía una mirada seria interesándole lo que dijo.

–Así que te pido tu colaboración para combatir a semejante enemigo poderoso que consigo traerá un ejército fuerte * Dice con determinación Fanis inclinando cortésmente su cabeza, un gesto que sorprendió a todos sus soldados, ya que ella nunca hizo esto con nadie, pero comprendía que era una situación desesperada.

–Para que tengas que tragarte tu arrogancia e inclinar la cabeza, la situación debe de ser grave ¿No? * Dice Hiei con seriedad.

–Muy bien, no confundas las cosas, no me interesa una mierda tu gente, pero quiero beneficios, primero, supongo que debes saber que Rem es una pantherian o como se llame y es lo que llaman invocadora, y Shera la elfa es una especie de 'arquera', ellas son las que estaban conmigo, recuerda tu vista de ello, evalúalas, y entre las armas y cosas que tus hombres encuentran, dales cosas que les sean útiles a ambas según sus características, aunque no lo parezcan también les pueden ser útiles, pero como dije, necesitarán algunas cosas como regalo para potenciarlas, tú sabrás que les darás * Dice Hiei con seriedad asintiendo Fanis.

–Sí, las investigué y conozco sus características, está bien, les daré armas útiles ya que se ve que son especiales * Dice con seriedad y determinación Fanis

–Otra cosa, deja a Lumachina que abra la capilla aquí y que haga con ella y su gente lo que se les dé la gana, yo no tengo nada que ver con sus creencias al igual que tú, pero no quiero que metas las narices en sus asuntos con la gente que acuda a ella y los que trabajan con ella, Baduta y esa molesta unidad ya no están aquí, también hice algo para asegurarme que ningún corrupto de la Iglesia pueda meter sus narices aquí, así que no tienes excusa alguna para seguir molestándola ¿Está claro? * Dice Hiei con seriedad sorprendiendo a los soldados por tomarse el atrevimiento de hablar asi, Fanis sintió molestia interna, pero no tenía opción.

–Bien, acepto, pero puedo preguntarte algo ¿Qué hiciste según tu para frenar la corrupción de la Iglesia? * Pregunta con seriedad Fanis y en eso Hiei con su supervelocidad desaparece y aparece detrás de ella hablándole al oído.

–Maté a Baduta, y a la Unidad esa a su control, y luego usando un anillo de teletrasportación, fui al tal Instituto Cardenal, donde maté a los que integraban ese lugar y trataban de matar a Lumachina por denunciar su corrupción, así que ya no tienes por qué molestar y acusar de corruptos a la Iglesia, porque yo la limpié * Dice Hiei en voz baja con frialdad haciendo que Fanis amplíe sus ojos, luego Hiei con su súper velocidad volvió al lugar donde estaba anteriormente.

–Muy bien, entonces en la luna llena lo haremos, no traigas guerreros débiles, solo trae los que realmente consideras fuertes y una última cosa * Dice Hiei con seriedad.

– ¿Qué? * Pregunta con seriedad Fanis.

–De Armor me encargo yo * Dice Hiei con seriedad asintiendo Fanis para que luego sus soldados le abran el paso a Hiei quien junto con Horu fueron a pie hacia la capilla que ya estaba cerca.

– ¡Hiei, enviaré dos de mis soldados contigo, lo mejor es que traigas a tus compañeras a mi palacio, allí podré entregarles lo que necesiten,luego les proporcionaré un buen lugar de hospedaje! * Dice con determinación en voz alta Fanis.

–Como quieras * Dice Hiei en tono apatico mientras va con Horun y por orden de Fanis, dos soldados suyo pasan a seguirlos.

–"Hiei Jaganshi, es humillante poner nuestra esperanza principal de victoria en un extraño como tú, pero la salvación de Zircon Tower está por encima de cualquier orgullo que yo pueda tener" * Dice con seriedad Fanis.

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#12-High Quality{ **** watch?v=mpbNn9R0LIs&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=12**** }**

* * *

**/En el Interior de la Capilla/**

Hiei ve como gente está recogiendo los cuerpos de las maids que fueron masacradas por alguien, el mismo entró al lugar y encontró a Rem, Shera y Lumachina asustadas, Horun y los dos soldados que vinieron con él se asustaron al ver esto.

– ¡Hiei! * Dice con lágrimas Shera mientras salta a abrazarlo para incomodidad de este.

–Déjate de eso, ¿Qué pasó aquí? * Pregunta con seriedad Hiei apartando a Shera con su mano izquierda.

–Un demonio caído que se hace llamar 'Vampira de Hielo' mató a todas las maids e ingresó a nuestra habitación * Dijo con seriedad Rem para luego repetir todo lo que Vampira de Hieilo dijo, Hiei frunció el ceño.

–Esos tontos intentan ganar una guerra psicológica con sus métodos, no importa, ustedes tres, iremos con ellos a donde vive la tal Fanis, allí les entregarán cosas que les sirvan, ya allí podrán descansar adecuadamente, porque tendrán que prepararse para la batalla, esta vez no voy a estar yo protegiéndolas, tendrán que poner de su parte * Dice Hiei con seriedad mirando a Shera y Rem quienes asienten con determinación, y así todos fueron con los dos soldados a hospedarse temporalmente en donde está Fanis Lanminitus. Una batalla terrible se aproxima.

* * *

**/Palacio de Zircon Tower/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#1-Yusuke Ambiental Theme-High Quality{ **** watch?v=zL3HiARzhns&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP**** }**

En una parte de la famosa torre por la cual este lugar se llama Zircon Tower, estaban Fanis Lanminitus con sus soldados entregándoles ciertos tesoros que sería de utilidad para el grupo de Hiei.

A Rem le entregaron la Layer Of Secret Stone, era una armadura de cuerpo completo SSR (Súper Súper Raro), no solo tenía una gran defensa física y resistencia mágica, también tenía un efecto que hacia aumentar la velocidad, si se aumentaba sus estadísticas hasta el final, era posible dotarlo con más cosa. También le dieron un anillo con una gema de colores del arco iris llamada Wild Animal´s Ring, este anillo aumenta la fuerza de las Bestias invocadas, además el consumo de energía aumentara en un treinta por ciento, pero el ataque y defensa de las Bestias Invocadas se duplicara. Y también se le entregó unos guanteletes se llaman, las Magic Hands Of The Beast estas tienen un efecto que incrementa la velocidad, además, aumenta el daño contra las Bestias, animales salvajes, Bestias Demoniacas, Bestias convocadas, bueno, en realidad contra muchas cosas contra las que hay que luchar. La Pantherian agradeció cortésmente por esto.

A Shera se le dio la armadura de cuerpo completo llamada Coat of Princess, la cual tiene siete tipos de efectos mágicos, son cosas como efecto para elevar la habilidad física y fortalecer la resistencia mágica, también se le entregó habían varias flechas multicolores resaltando entre ellas las llamadas, Squall Arrows además de varios tipos de arcos que estaban mágicamente equipados, la elfa estaba feliz por esto agradeciendo, y por último le dan un anillo que pone en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

Horun si bien había recogido algunos objetos para vender, no un arma que se adapte a ella por lo que se le entregó el Treasure mini, no incrementa solamente la velocidad, también aumenta un poco la resistencia magia, obviamente también tiene un efecto de resistencia al daño físico. Esta era una armadura que podía equiparse en el nivel 20, además de que era una excelente pieza de clase SR (Super Raro), aunque a Horun le parecía una especie de falda, y por otra parte una mini falda avergonzándola un poco. Luego se le entregó un manto llamado Ignore Mantle que incrementa la habilidad de esconderse, además una cuchilla llamada Shadow knife, el cual tiene un extraño efecto que permite aumenta a su portador su velocidad para esquivar, cosa que iba bien con una caminante.

A Lumachina se le entregó la White Cow Statue, un estatua con poderes curativos que es útil para alguien como ella, esto se le dio para la capilla, en cierta forma Fanis lo hizo para quedar bien con Hiei, Lumachina aceptó con gusto y está muy feliz de que Fanis le permitiera reabrir la capilla sin ningún tipo de impuesto. Luego de que los objetos fueron entregados todos fueron a descansar en la mejor posada elegida por Fanis para ellos, mientras charlaban, Horun simpatizó con las demás del grupo llevándose bien con ellas, durmiendo de hecho en la misma habitación que Shera, Rem con Lumachina y Hiei en otra solo; así descansarían ellos y se prepararían para la guerra, había un claro temor en ellas, pero tenían las esperanzas de sobrevivir, especialmente con Hiei de su parte. Y el momento de la batalla llegaría pronto.

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#1-Yusuke Ambiental Theme-High Quality{ **** watch?v=zL3HiARzhns&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP**** }**

* * *

**/Noche de Luna Llena, Momento de la Guerra contra Armor/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#16 Kuronue-High Quality { **** watch?v=2wYPiNJcXFY&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=16**** }**

Se había hecho una gran evacuación de Zircon Tower para la guerra, mientras el ejército del mismo comandado por El Señor Feudal Femenino, Fanis Laminitus se dirigía hacia las afueras de la Ciudad para protegerla, en muchos barcos de arena, decenas de miles de soldados y aventureros lo conformaban, entre los que lo integraban Hiei con Shera, Rem, Lumachina y Horun, Horun temía venir ya que se considera muy débil, pero Hiei le ordenó que con su velocidad ayude en lo que pueda a Shera y Rem, estas tres están nerviosas porque nunca estuvieron en nada parecido a una guerra, pero entendían que no había remedio más que combatir para proteger a la gente inocente.

Y a larga distancia se veía un ejército de 300 demonios con grandes bestias demoniacas, el ejército de demonios no había disminuido su velocidad y se acercaba a un ritmo constante, la primera línea de esta fuerza eran Bestias Demoniacas con un tamaño medio, En el centro de su fuerza, había una Bestia Demoniaca de gran tamaño que parecía ser una tortuga, además se pudo confirmar que quien parecía estar al mando de ese ejercito estaba sobre el lomo de esta Gran Bestia. Era Armor, quien traía en su mano derecha apoyado en su espalda un hacha gigante, debido a su armadura y casco, no podía verse su rostro ya que toda su cabeza era cubierta por su armadura aparentemente pesada.

Ambos ejércitos se estaban acercando, y aunque los demonios son solo 300, cada uno es sumamente fuerte, y finalmente al estar ambos cerca centro del área donde los dos ejércitos se miraban con una intensa furia, estaba

Armor, quien imponente estaba sobre el caparazón de una Gigantesca Bestia Demoniaca.

Hiei quien estaba en un barco de arena al lado opuesto del junto a Fanis, se miraron fijamente el uno al otro, ambos se miraban con una enorme intensidad que podía ser percibida por todos los del lugar, claramente ellos son los más poderosos que están en esta batalla.

–"Esa armadura, aunque es de un color distinto, junto a esa hacha es muy parecida a la de él" * Dice con seriedad Hiei en su mente recordando a alguien.

Cerca de Armor habían 5 mujeres, una de ellas quien era la más pequeña, era la encapuchada que mató a aquellos aventureros abusivos, y que les dio el mensaje de esta guerra a Lumachina, Shera y Rem, estas dos últimas la miran con seriedad mientras ella solo sonríe, por otra parte el resto de las mujeres tenían características extrañas como teniendo partes de animales en el cuerpo, las 4 mujeres miraban con odio a Hiei, quien ni les prestaba atención.

Había silencio entre ambos ejércitos hasta que Armor levantó su hacha en señal de que su ejército ataque.

– ¡Ataquen! * Grita con voz de guerra Fanis gritando sus soldados y finalmente se lanzan al ataque. La Guerra había comenzado.

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#16 Kuronue-High Quality{ **** watch?v=2wYPiNJcXFY&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=16**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Baki OST - Confrontation (10 minute extended HQ){ **** watch?v=hmHn_dMTZUo&t=302s**** }**

Empezaron las distintas luchas, los demonios caídos aunque eran pocos, uno de ellos era bastante poderoso y podían vencer a varios soldados a la vez con una fuerza descomunal, y de hecho ocurría, grandes derramamientos de sangres empezaban a ocurrir. Los aventureros lanzaban ataques coordinados como estrategia, la colosal bestia que parecía una tortuga gigante avanzaba sin intentar huir, por su parte una de las cuatro mujeres que miraban hostilmente a Hiei dio un paso adelante, la cual tiene partes de lagarto en su cuerpo, incluyendo escamas.

– ¿Está bien para mi destruirlos? * Pregunta la mujer lagarto demonio sonriendo bestialmente.

–Si * Dice fríamente sin emoción Armor quien está a cargo de este ejército, esto dio escalofríos a Fanis, mientras Hiei no le daba mucha importancia centrando su mirada en Armor.

– ¿Pero qué va a hacer? * Se pregunta con escalofríos Fanis que estaba al lado de Hiei.

–¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! * Grita la mujer lagarto luego de extender sus brazos, provocando dicho grito que el aire temblara, al mismo tiempo una grieta gigante comenzó a recorrer el suelo, adelante donde avanzaban los buques de guerra, apareció un profundo y gigante acantilado que se comenzó a tragar los buques de guerra uno por uno. Innumerables gritos se comenzaron a escuchar. Varios barcos pudieron evitar caer en el acantilado, pero muchas otras que eran de las elites se perdieron en esta. Fanis apretó los puños con fuerza, mientras Hiei no se inmutaba por esto y seguía mirándose con gran rivalidad con Armor.

–"¡Pensar que había alguien más entre ellos que tiene un poder destructivo de ese tipo!" * Dice impactada en su mente Fanis.

Sus fuerzas comenzaron a entrar en caos, era difícil comprender la cantidad de buques que habían sido perdidos. Luego, el ejército del Maou no siguió con la amabilidad de seguir siendo espectadores, levantando voces extrañas que no parecían ser de criaturas de este mundo, el grupo de Seres Demoniacos y de Bestias Demoniacas, comenzó a cargar, la Bestia Demoniaca en la cual Armor estaba, debería haber retrocedido ante esto, pero en realidad no dio ni un paso hacia atrás.

El campo de batalla estaba lleno de rugidos y gritos de ira, impotencia y dolor, las fuerzas de Fanis aparentemente estaban siendo superadas, ya que los demonios caídos eran muy poderosos, de hecho Vampira de Hielo empezó a mostrar su brutalidad asesinando a varios soldados con sus garras degollándolos, decapitándolos, o drenándoles la sangre, era un completo caos con varios soldados de Zircon Tower muertos o desaparecidos en combate

– ¡Golkarios!, ¡A toda velocidad! ¡Que los artilleros se pongan al frente! ¡Créennos una salida! * Ordena el capitán del barco donde están Hiei y Fanis.

Los soldados que portaban Magic Guns reunieron en la proa del barco de arena y comenzaron a disparar de manera coordinada contra los Seres Demoniacos y Bestias Demoniacas que se acercaban a el Golkarios; no era como si todos los Seres Demoniacos y Bestias Demoniacas fueran tan fuertes como Armor o las 5 mujeres incluyendo a Vampira de Hielo, por ende al menos deberían herir o vencer a otros cuando los atacan coordinadamente en conjunto.

–Los seguidores de Armor también son un gran problema, es muy probable que las otras mujeres posean habilidades que no las hace ser normales * Dijo con seriedad Fanis mirando al enemigo.

–Exactamente eso sucede * Dijo una voz alegre femenina de una mujer con alas de cuervo que salió de la propia sombra de Fanis teniendo sus manos en forma de grandes garras afiladas de aves de rapiña preparándose para decapitar a Fanis mientras esta iba a voltear, pero repentinamente la garra se detuvo justo cuando iba a llegar a su cuello quedándose completamente quieta la mujer, y Fanis al voltear se sorprende al verla dando un salto hacia atrás por precaución, pero se extrañó al ver que la mujer dejó de moverse estando con los ojos abiertos.

– ¿Está bien su excelencia? * Dice uno de sus soldados preocupados al acercarse ella asintiendo Fanis, en eso la mujer cuervo volteó lentamente la cabeza a su izquierda para mirar a alguien.

–Tú ¡Tú eres el que mató al señor Varakness, Maldito! * Es lo último que dijo agonizante la mujer cuervo demoio para luego verse en todo su cuerpo incluyendo su cara, varios signos de cortadas para finalmente hacerse en varios pedazos muriendo brutalmente, y quien hizo eso además de ser a quien la mujer cuervo le dijo esas palabras, era Hiei quien enfundó de vuelta su espada, esta acción sorprendió tanto a los soldados allí, como a Fanis, ella estaba sorprendida de que él la haya salvado.

–En una guerra como esta, deberías ser cuidadosa incluso con tu propia sombra * Dice Hiei con seriedad y tono apático antes de dar un salto hacia el barco para aterrizar de pie en el suelo yéndose corriendo hacia el enemigo.

–"Creo que mi orgullo está herido, pero no pensé que me salvaría" * Dice Fanis en su mente sonriendo irónicamente ordenando a su ejército que continúen con los ataques mientras Hiei se va corriendo con su súper velocidad hacia dónde está Armor, cortando con su espada en pedazos tanto a demonios como a bestias demoniacas que se ponían en su camino, eliminaba a decenas de ellos a gran velocidad desconcertando tanto a enemigos como aliados.

– ¡Los demonios van cayendo! * Dicen al mismo tiempo varios soldados de Fanis en shock mientras Hiei elimina más y más decenas a gran velocidad a pesar de que todos lo superaban bastante en tamaño, el número de demonios que mató ya superaba los 100, para que luego llegara cerca de la gran tortuga empezando con su velocidad a saltar a través de ella intentando llegar a la cima, al mismo tiempo que cortando a demonios y bestias demoniacas voladoras, hasta que a cierta distancia prudente, aparece la mujer lagarto.

– ¡Pagarás lo del Señor Varakness! A…. * Iba a gritar para usar su poder la mujer lagarto, pero al igual que la mujer demoniaca cuervo, esta se quedó paralizada, pasando Hiei de largo de ella mientras seguí su camino a gran velocidad en la bestia, para que luego la mujer lagarto se haga en varios pedazos cuadrados muriendo fácilmente, en el caparazón se abrió una especie de puerta mágica del cual salió una mujer esqueleto con la intención de emboscar a Hiei, pero como Hiei simplemente pasó de largo mientras la mujer esqueleto llamada Manuela tal como sus compañeras, se quedó quieta.

– ¡Maldito Hiei Jaganshi, mi Varakness! * Grita la mujer esqueletos para reducirse a pedazos como sus compañeras, aparentemente de las 5 mujeres, 4 eran las seguidoras y amantes de Varakness por lo que intentaban vengarlo ya que fue el yokai de tres ojos quien lo mató, pero Hiei ya se encargó de 3 quedando ahora solo una más quien se pone en su camino la cual parecía una sirena demoniaca, pero a diferencia de las otras tres, esta se muestra temerosa, Hiei se detiene de correr mirándola fijamente hablando en voz baja preparando un hechizo especial de atributo agua para finalmente extender sus manos y mágicamente lanzarle un gran tornado de agua dirigiéndose a Hiei aparentemente impactándolo y llevándoselo hacia abajo, la sirena demonio sonrió aliviada creyendo que logró destruirlo, pero al terminar su ataque y despejarse su vista, se podía ver a Hiei parado allí como si no le hubiera pasado nada sorprendiendo a la sirena, pero se impactaría más al ver al ver que no era Hiei, sino una imagen residual hecha por su técnica Zak-Suk-Kage desapareciendo la misma y el Hiei real aterrizando de arriba al haber dado un salto, justo en frente de la sirena demonio quien estaba aterrorizada.

– ¡Por favor, ten piedad de mí, admito, tu ganas, eres más fuerte, pero perdóname la vida! * Decía con lágrimas la sirena rogando por su vida mientras Hiei la miraba seriamente hasta que vió hacia atrás de ella que alguien venía, a lo que extrañada la sirena demonio volteó a ver, pero inmediatamente lo que recibió fue un gigantesco golpe de hacha siendo completamente pulverizada por el impacto haciéndose trizas quedando solo su cabeza que cae en la superficie del caparazón de la bestia, pero inmediatamente el hacha gigante golpea la cabeza de la mujer reduciéndola a polvo siendo su muerte en manos de este implacable demonio que al parecer no perdona la cobardía en pleno campo de batalla de sus subordinados, y quien lo hizo era quien comandaba este ejército demoniaco, Armor quien imponente estaba de pie.

–Ya veo, parece que no perdonas que tus subordinados pidan piedad al enemigo, bien por mi * Dice Hiei con seriedad encarando directamente a Armor acercándose a él y ambos estaban parados frente a frente, Armor superaba claramente en estatura a Hiei, pero ambos se miraban con gran rivalidad, la batalla más importante de esta guerra estaba a punto de empezar.

* * *

**/En Otro Lugar de la Guerra/**

Una Bestia Invocada apareció de repente, esta Bestia soltaba una poderosa aura blanca, este era una Toro gigantesco blanco con tres cuernos, dado al equipo que tenía el invocador, esa Bestia se había fortalecido drásticamente, era la bestia invocada de Rem.

– ¡Sal, Aslau! * Gritaba Rem ordenando a su bestia invocada atacar embistiendo a un ser demoniaco con cabeza de león y una complexión bastante grande salió volando, pero aun así Aslau no le hizo tanto daño como matarlo, en el área se podían divisar a varios soldados de la razas teniendo un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con los otros Seres Demoniacos de manera intensa y ruda. Algunos soldados de las razas, al ver que el ser demoniaco con cabeza de león cayó al suelo, balancearon sus espadas y hachas contra este, parecía como si estuvieran arando los campos con una azada

– ¡Gah! ¡Ustedes malditos bastardos!, ¡como unos débiles humanos osan hacerme daño! * Grita agonizante frustrado y molesto el demonio león.

– ¡Es verdad que somos unos débiles humanos!, ¡por eso mismo es que nos estamos uniendo para asesinar a un Ser Demoniaco inmundo como usted! * Dice con determinación uno de los soldados que lo apuñalaban.

– ¡Ah…..! ¡Det…..! * Fue lo último que dijo el demonio león cuando De repente un rápido y certero golpe destrozo la cabeza de león del Ser Demoniaco, en segundos, tanto la cabeza como el cuerpo, se volvieron partículas de luz que flotaron en el aire. Esto era porque cuando los Seres Demoniacos y las Bestias Demoniacas, morían, sus cuerpos se vuelven partículas de Luz y desaparecen. Así era como se diferenciaban de los animales salvajes.

– ¡Vamos hacia el siguiente!, ¡Contra el Ser Demoniaco con aspecto de oso! * Grita fuertemente con determinación y voz de mando Rem.

–¡ENTENDIDO! * Gritan con voz de guerra los soldados con determinación y sin temor.

Rem era una aventurera que había aparecido de repente, además, ella era una mujer Pantherian, pero aun así debido a sus decisiones e instrucciones acertadas, Los soldados en el área decidieron estar bajo su mando momentáneamente. Cada vez que Rem planteaba nuevas órdenes para resolver la guerra, el número de soldados que seguían sus órdenes aumentaba más y más, además de la presencia de la Bestia Invocada fortalecida y las opciones de MP que estaban a la vista, eran factores importantes para que ella mostrará su autoridad. En ese lugar, antes reinaba el caos de las tropas de las Razas, pero cuando comenzó a actuar Rem, el control se fue restableciendo poco a poco.

Desde el cielo una gran Bestia Demoniaca que parecía un pájaro carnívoro comenzó a atacar a los soldados, la anchura de sus alas abiertas era de alrededor de 10 metros de largo.

– ¡Kishaaaaah! * Gritaba la bestia mientras atacaba.

– ¡Toma esto! ¡TRIANGLE SHOOT! * Gritaba Shera con determinación quien también comenzó a actuar y tres poderosas flechas salieron del humo al mismo tiempo, estas eran las Squall Arrows las cuales podían penetrar la defensa mágica de las Bestias Demoniacas. Si pudiera hacer daño, entonces había la posibilidad de que la petrificación del arco hiciera efecto, además, dado que era un disparo triple, las oportunidades de acertar eran de tres veces más. Cuando las tres flechas impactaron, la gigante Ave se convirtió en piedra y cayó al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Así mismo, se convirtió en partículas de luz que flotaron en el aire polvoso.

Shera al otro lado de la batalla lucia orgullosa de haber acertado. Ella estaba sobre las velas del barco de arena y se movía por ellas como si fueran ramas de los árboles de un frondoso bosque, además de su habilidad excelente, estaba el arco y las fortalecidas flechas que le habían dado, gracias a eso, ella pudo derribar a esa atroz Bestia Demoniaca. Además, su hermosa parecía ser como si una Diosa hubiera bajado a ayudar a las Razas. Los soldados que la observaron desde lejos y vieron el ataque, comenzaron a rumorear que habían sido salvados por una Diosa con una belleza extremadamente alta. Desde otra posición del campo de batalla, una gran cantidad de soldados iban corriendo para unirse a la batalla.

Y otros soldados que fueron heridos volvieron a la batalla ya que fueron curados por Lumachina lo cuál era considerado increíble y milagroso por los soldados. Los milagros de sanación no solo habían curado a los soldados, también infundieron una gran seguridad en sus corazones. Dado que anteriormente en Zircon Tower la capilla había cerrado, la desconfianza hacia la iglesia había acrecentado mucho por las altas donaciones que se debían hacer pero, aun así, muchos soldados eran devotos hasta tal punto, que era un pilar espiritual para su vida. Además, era un apoyo muy grande que la Gran Sacerdote Mayor de la iglesia corriera en su ayuda para poder sanarlos. El temor de los soldados contra el ejército del Maou se iba desvaneciendo, por ende aumento el potencia de guerra y la situación se estaba controlando en toda el área.

Y en un lugar más alejado Horun escapaba de un demonio que parecía un hombre lobo de unos 3 metros que la perseguía.

–"¡Santo cielo, no debí involucrarme en esta guerra!" * Grita en su mente con lágrimas cómicas Horun mientras huye usando sus piernas y manos mientras corre como si lo hiciera en cuatro patas como un conejo, pero el demonio hombre lobo estaba por alcanzarla hasta que diez soldados emboscaron al demonio lobo clavándole sus espadas cada uno al mismo quien rugió de dolor, luego dos de ellos le cortaron velozmente la cabeza y este cayó muerto en el suelo cuyas partes del cuerpo se redujeron en partículas, Horun estaba muy agradecida y aliviada.

–Buen trabajo pequeña caminante, atraer al enemigo hacia donde podríamos emboscarlo alejado de sus compañeros * Dice sonriendo con determinación uno de esos 10 soldados mientras los otros 9 vitorean, Horun estaba desconcertada, pero pudo entender lo que dijeron.

–Yo, eh ¡Sí, esa era mi intención, es una estrategia de mi parte fingir que huyo para atraer enemigos y que soldados hábiles como ustedes los embosquen! * Dice Horun sonriendo nerviosa, pero la alegría se desvaneció rápidamente porque otro demonio se acercaba, quien era alguien familiar y claramente mucho más pequeño que el hombre lobo.

–Oh, es interesante escuchar eso, ya que yo también te seguí, eso quiere decir que también caí en tu trampa y estoy en desventaja * Dice una voz femenina y aguda que sonaba dulce e infantil, y era Vampira de Hielo quien sonreía obviamente solo viéndose su boca con colmillos, ya que el resto de su rostro estaba oculto debajo de su capucha, esto puso en alerta a los soldados, Horun amplió los ojos al verla.

– ¡Ella estaba cerca del demonio que comanda al enemigo, ataquen al mismo tiempo! * Grita el mismo soldado que le habló anteriormente a Horun, asintiendo con determinación el resto y los diez saltaron al mismo tiempo hacia Vampira de Hielo con intención de apuñalarla masivamente con sus espadas, pero ella hizo algo extraño, se agachó al suelo poniendo su mano derecha allí, e inmediatamente en el suelo se crearon pilares gruesos puntiagudos de hielo que atravesaron brutalmente a los 10 soldados en todo el pecho derrotándolos solo con ese ataque, si de por si Horun estaba asustada, ahora está aterrorizada por lo que vio, los soldados que la salvaron de ese monstruo fueron vencidos en un segundo.

–Hu, Huye pequeña, ella es distinta a los otros demonios * Es lo último que dijo aquel valiente soldado que había felicitado anteriormente a Horun para que luego el mismo dejara de respirar, cerrando sus ojos y muriendo como los otros nueves que sobre el hielo produjeron un gran charco de sangre, mientras Vampira de Hielo puso su mano izquierda sobre dicho charco succionándola con su garra alimentándose de ella.

–Wryyyyyy * Dice fríamente sonriendo Vampira de Hielo mostrando sus colmillos feliz por su festín de sangre, Horun se tapaba la boca por lo que vio.

–Parece que no duraron nada ¿No crees? * Dice sonriendo con malicia Vampira de Hielo, a lo que Horun estaba paralizada por el miedo.

–Eso, es quédate así, huir no sirve de nada * Dice Vampira de Hielo mientras se acerca lentamente a la temerosa Horun, quien luego empezó a recordar algo.

**Fin de Soundtrack Baki OST - Confrontation (10 minute extended HQ){ **** watch?v=hmHn_dMTZUo&t=302s**** }**

* * *

**/Flashback****, Hace pocos días****/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Bleach OST 13 Burden of the past { **** watch?v=9jj5IXsb0ho&list=PL7C116DA2E46BBFD7&index=6**** }**

Horun pidió hablar algo con Hiei en privado en el cuarto asignado, ambos estaban de pie allí.

– ¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo? * Pregunta con seriedad Hiei.

–Sí, verá, yo también quiero ayudar a proteger este lugar que me acogió desde hace un tiempo, pero necesito tu ayuda Jefe Hiei * Dice con algo de timidez Horun.

– ¿Qué tipo de ayuda? * Pregunta Hiei con seriedad.

–Quisiera ¡Quisiera un contrato de maestro y sirviente contigo, como el que tienes con Shera y Rem! * Dice con determinación Horun, a lo que Hiei se extrañó por esto, a la vez que sintió molestia.

–Eso ocurrió por accidente, y además ¿Para qué quieres eso? * Pregunta Hiei con seriedad.

–Hace tiempo averigüé que los contratos de maestro y sirviente puede potenciar al sirviente si este es débil, Horun ya está harta de ser débil, ya está harta de ser inútil, aunque esos aventureros eran odiosos, en parte tenían razón, Horun no es fuerte en lo absoluto, solo tengo nivel 20, pero si hacemos ese contrato, me puedo fortalecer para ser útil, es la única forma, por favor Jefe Hiei, tengo 2 hermanas menores a quienes también quiero proteger, la persona que me cuidó está muerta, y este es el único camino que tengo * Dice con lágrimas Horun.

–Hermanas * Dice Hiei pensativo recordando el rostro melancólico de Yukina.

–Tienes 12 años ¿No es así? * Pregunta Hiei con seriedad sorprendiendo a Horun.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? Los caminantes nos mantenemos como niños la mayor parte de nuestra vida * Dice sorprendida Horun.

–Usé mi Jagan, que tengo detrás de esta banda para ver en tu mente * Dice Hiei con seriedad mostrando levemente su tercer ojo a Horun sorprendiéndola más.

–Déjame decirte, que tu debilidad de poder no es el único problema que tienes, sino también tu falta de valentía para enfrentar el peligro a morir, y eso no se soluciona solo con obtener poder, debes sacarte ese problema tú misma* Dice Hiei con tono apático, y estas palabras dieron que pensar a Horun.

–Tienes razón, haré todo lo posible para ya no tener ese miedo * Dice con determinación Horun.

–Bien, hagamos esto del contrato * Dice Hiei dando un suspiro alegrando a Horun.

– ¡Gracias Jefe Hiei eres el mejor! * Dice alegre Horun, pero Hiei le levanta su mano derecha.

–Pero no será gratis, no es la situación como la de Shera y Rem, ellas hicieron ese contrato por accidente por lo que técnicamente no son mis subordinadas, pero tu si tendrás que serlo, no una esclava, pero si mi subordinada, eso significa que no podrás cuestionar mis acciones sean las que sean, incluso si las consideras injustas o indebidas, y a diferencia de Shera y Rem, tú estarás como mi subordinada por toda tu vida, y además de vez en cuando voy a entrenarte para que puedas defenderte tu sola y no me estorbes, y te advierto, yo viviré cientos de años, no serás mi prisionera ni esclava, pero deberás trabajar para mí, tu tiempo de libertad para andar por ahí haciendo lo que se te dé la gana, terminará una vez que aceptes esto, aunque podrás hacer cosas que yo te autorice, como por ejemplo ver y ayudar a tus hermanas ¿Estás o no de acuerdo ? * Pregunta Hiei con seriedad ampliando sus ojos Horun, ya que su vida cambiaría completamente ahora con este joven rudo de estatura baja, pero su decisión estaba tomada.

–Acepto completamente, después de todo por algo te llamo 'Jefe Hiei' * Dice Horun con determinación.

–Bien, explícame bien como hacer este contrato * Dice Hiei con tono relajado asintiendo Horun quien de su bolsa donde había recogido algunos tesoros, entre ellos una gargantilla, además de una copa de plata.

–En esta copa habita una deidad , colocando esta copa aquí cerca de nosotros, podremos hacer el ritual * Dice Horun colocándose la gargantilla, de repente la copa brilló, Hiei se distrajo por eso mirando la copa, y cuando volteó a mirar de vuelta a Horun, fue sorprendido por un beso en la mejilla izquierda de la loli conejo ampliando los ojos este mientras ella los tenía cerrados con sonrojo, una luz dorada envolvió a ambos, especialmente a Horun completándose así el ritual al terminar el brillo, Horun ahora es oficialmente sirviente de Hiei.

Horun se apartó de Hiei avergonzada mirando luego sus manos.

–Me siento diferente * Dice Horun sorprendida de sí misma para luego observar a un Hiei quien le daba una mirada cómica de muerte.

– ¡Imbécil! ¡¿Qué haces?! * Dice molesto cómicamente Hiei.

–No te enfades Jefe Hiei, besarse es parte esencial del ritual * Dice nervioso con miedo cómico Horun.

– ¡Ritual una mierda! * Dice Hiei molesto cómicamente.

– ¡Perdóname Jefe Hiei, pero solo así podía hacerlo! * Dice Horun inclinando con miedo su cabeza.

–No, no te librarás de esto tan fácilmente, tu castigo será después de esta batalla contra Armor, te castigaré con un entrenamiento muy furo, y ahora lárgate de mi cuarto antes de que pierda la paciencia * Dice Hiei con una mirada de muerte cómica.

– ¡Si, lo que ordenes Jefe Hiei! * Dice Horun con miedo cómico corriendo como coneja con sus manos y piernas dando saltitos fuera de la habitación mientras Hiei se queda echando humo.

**Fin de Soundtrack Bleach OST 13 Burden of the past{ **** watch?v=9jj5IXsb0ho&list=PL7C116DA2E46BBFD7&index=6**** }**

**/Fin de Flashback/**

* * *

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Baki ****OST - Confrontation (10 minute extended HQ){ **** watch?v=hmHn_dMTZUo&t=302s**** }**

Horun recordó las palabras de Hiei.

–"¡Jefe Hiei tiene razón, he obtenido un gran poder, pero no sirve de nada si sigo teniendo miedo, debo ir con todo ahora!" * Dice Horun con determinación sacando una cuchilla negra en su mano no derecha que es un tesoro que le entregaron y que le ayuda a tener más velocidad para esquivar, llamado Shadow Knife, y en su mano izquierda saca una cuchilla de hierro ordinaria que perteneció al caminante que la había cuidado a quien llamaba Shinchou, también trae puesta la armadura que aumenta la velocidad, resistencia y defensa física que tiene una minifalda, cuyo nombre es Mini Treasure Mini, la misma con una gran velocidad fortalecida por obtener el nivel 80, se lanzó para atacar a Vampira de Hielo al moverse en Zigzag para intentar sorprenderla y cortarla con sus cuchillas, esto intrigó a la demonio encapuchada de piel blanca pálida de baja estatura, pero justo cuando parecía que la caminante iba a impactar con sus cuchillas el cuello de la demonio, esta con su mano derecha inesperadamente atrapó el rostro de Horun estrellando su cabeza fuertemente contra el suelo.

No puede ser, pero si me hice mucho más fuerte, mi nivel aumentó a 80 después de solo tener 20, y aun así * Decía impotente Horun sangrándole la cabeza.

–Oh, ya veo, nivel 80 después de solo tener 20, eso es muy admirable, lamento mucho ser quien apague la sensación de euforia y confianza que tenías por tus nuevos poderes, ciertamente por tus movimientos, noté que no era un nivel bajo, pero… * Dice Vampira de Hielo con una sonrisa maliciosa levantando a Horun sujetándole aun su cabeza llevándola frente a su propio rostro y a su altura que a pesar de ser baja, todavía es algo más alta que Horun mientras se deleitaba viéndola sangrar.

–Hace poco maté a un grupo de aventureros idiotas y engreídos, y su líder era un pantherian de nivel 80 y fornido, pero al ver mi poder se cagó las patas, abandonó a sus compañeros a quienes yo masacré, e intentó huir de mí, pero lo atrapé y también lo eliminé fácilmente de forma humillante como a sus compañeros, así de grande es la diferencia entre alguien de nivel 80 y yo, en ese sentido se podría decir que ambos fueron igual de estúpidos, él por pensar que podría huir de mí y salvarse, y naturalmente tú al creer que podrías oponerte a mi * Dice con unas sonrisa maléfica mostrando sus colmillos Vampira de Hielo.

Horun de vuelta sentía un gran miedo, creyó que solo necesitaba confianza en sí misma, pero en esta situación eso no basta, este enemigo era en verdad poderoso, tal como para masacrar a los aventureros abusivos que se metieron con ella, especialmente el pantherian de nivel 80 que aunque ella odiaba por su actitud, respetaba por el poder que tenía, y ahora se entera que el mismo fue asesinado huyendo de este mismo enemigo a quien ella pretendía encarar.

–"Horun no lo puede creer, ya no puedo escapar de la muerte ahora" * Dice con miedo y frustración Horun en su mente.

– ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer contigo, te dreno la sangre, te decapito, te congeló y te hago pedazos, o simplemente te hago pedazos con mis garras? Hay tantas formas de matarte * Dice sonriendo con malicia Vampira de Hielo, sin embargo amplió los ojos ya que una especie de bala del tamaño de una pelota de tenis se dirigía hacia ella soltando a Horun y esquivando el proyectil por muy poco el cuál explota en la tierra, esto sorprendió a Vampira de Hielo al ver quien le disparó.

**Fin de Soundtrack Baki OST - Confrontation (10 minute extended HQ){ **** watch?v=hmHn_dMTZUo&t=302s**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Baki OST - Dominance (Extended){ **** watch?v=qy9XiACh84o**** }**

– ¡¿Así que el Señor Feudal de este lugar puso su atención en mí?! * Grita sonriendo maliciosamente Vampira de Hielo mirando a distancia que quien le disparó fue Fanis con su arma mágica Magic Gun, quien tenía una mirada seria, y la realidad es que Hiei le dijo que una de sus condiciones por pelear de su lado, era que cada vez que pudiera, protegiera a las chicas de su grupo si un enemigo demasiado poderoso se metía con ellas.

– ¡Ven a pelear conmigo cobarde humana inferior, desde allí no podrás salvar a esta caminante! * Grita sonriendo bestialmente Vampira de Hielo volteando a ver de vuelta a Horun que había caído al suelo, sin embargo se sorprendió levemente al ver que Rem quien con su velocidad mejorada la recogió y de un gran saltó felino se apartó del lugar cargando a la niña conejo, la chica pantherian tenía mirada seria en su rostro de enojo.

– ¡Hoh! Te recuerdo pantherian, eras la que acompañaba a la Gran Sacerdote, entonces… * Dice sonriendo con malicia Vampira de Hielo poniendo rápidamente su mano derecha en el suelo creando algunos pilares de hielo que la protegieron de unas flechas mágicas que se dispararon hacia ella, y a una mayor distancia se podía a Shera también con una mirada seria frunciendo el ceño como casi nunca lo hace.

–La Princesa del Reino Elfo, una arquera de alto nivel, interesante, 4 contra 1, acepto su desafío * Dice sonriendo maliciosamente Vampira de Hielo.

–Rem, lo siento, es muy fuerte * Dice con disculpas Horun.

–En lo absoluto, es fuerte, seguramente la segunda más fuerte de ese ejercito después de ese Armor, así que luchemos juntas, aunque si no puedes es mejor que descanses * Dice Rem con seriedad, pero Horun con determinación y dolor se pone de pie con las heridas en su cabeza.

–No, se lo debo a Jefe Hiei, debo luchar, luchemos contra ella * Dice con determinación Horun, sonriendo levemente Rem al ver que Horun había adquirido valor incluso para enfrentar a un adversario tan poderoso.

– ¡Eres muy engreída demonio, tú no eres Armor, así que aprovecharemos eso para destruirte! * Grita a distancia Fanis.

–Armor-sama no tiene por qué molestarse en aplastar moscas como ustedes, él se ocupará de Hiei Jaganshi * Dice sonriendo maliciosamente Vampira de Hielo.

– ¡Hiei no perderá contra él! * Grita con determinación Shera.

–Es cierto, Hiei no será derrotado, ha vencido a muchos demonios de gran nivel, y Armor no será la excepción * Dice con determinación Rem.

– ¡Jefe Hiei no caerá! * Grita con determinación Horun.

–Armor-sama es totalmente diferente a Eulerex y Varakness, y se lo demostrará, mientras yo las aplasto aquí * Dice sonriendo con maliciosa Vampira de Hielo.

Una combate de 4 contra 1, Vampira de hielo vs Fanis, Rem, Shera y Horun estaba por comenzar.

**Fin de Soundtrack Baki OST - Dominance (Extended){ **** watch?v=qy9XiACh84o**** }**

* * *

**/Con Hiei vs Armor/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Extended OST-Kuronue-Anime Version-Unreleased Track { **** watch?v=I_VmWscWsdw**** }**

Hiei y Armor estaban parados frente a frente en la cima de la gran bestia demoniaca tortuga.

–"Es idéntico, su energía es parecida pero debo comprobarlo" * Dice Hiei con seriedad en su mente, al mismo tiempo que algunos demonios y soldados de Zircon Tower.

–Armor-sama luchará con ese sujeto, ese enano mocoso no tiene oportunidad * Dice con una sonrisa bestial uno de los demonios del ejército del Maou el cuál es bastante corpulento y tiene cabeza de rinoceronte.

–Espera, ¿No es ese el sujeto que venció a Eulerex-sama y Vararkness-sama? * Pregunta otro demonio el cual tiene cabeza de toro y también es igual de alto que el anterior.

–El Señor Feudal, Laminitus confía en él, entonces él debe poder hacer algo con ese sujeto líder de estos monstruos * Dice uno de los soldados de Zircon Tower.

–Ojala que sí, este pelea es la más importante de todas * Dice con seriedad otro soldado a su lado.

Hiei y Armor se seguían mirando con seriedad y rivalidad a punto de iniciar la batalla.

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Extended OST-Kuronue-Anime Version-Unreleased Track{ **** watch?v=I_VmWscWsdw**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Soundtrack (Monster Suit){ **** watch?v=v4iotMOWcfA**** }**

Y finalmente Armor ataca intentando cortar a Hiei con su gran hacha, pero Hiei esquiva, el comandante demonio da varios golpes con su hacha con gran velocidad, pero Hiei era más veloz y esquiva los ataques, aunque de repente notó que en su mejilla izquierda había una pequeña cortada lo cual lo intrigó.

–"Pero si no me tocó, debe haber sido por su energía demoniaca" * Dice Hiei algo sorprendido en su mente y al ver a Armor, notó que su gran hacha se rodeaba de un aura demoniaca roja que lucía poderosa, en ese el guerrero con armadura dio un gran salto hacia arriba con la intención de aterrizar y destruir a Hiei con el hacha, o eso parecía.

–"Recuerdo ese ataque tan estúpido" *Dice Hiei con tono apático en su mente dando un salto fuera de la gigantesca tortuga demoniaca y el hacha de Armor termina impactando en medio del caparazón de la Gran Tortuga Demoniaca que rugió de dolor, pero tanto Hiei como los demonios se sorprenderían al ver que de la hoja del hacha, un aura cortante se desplegó por todo el gran caparazón, y todo el cuerpo de la tortuga demoniaca partiéndolo en dos de forma vertical cuyas dos partes de la tortuga empezaron a caer y aplastaron a algunos pocos demonios que estaban cerca y no pudieron escapar, 6 aproximadamente, tanto la colosal bestia como los demonios aplastados por su dos partes del cuerpo, murieron irremediablemente, y luego de un tiempo todos los restos tanto de la bestia demoniaca tortuga como la de esos demonios desaparecieron, tal como suele suceder cuando mueren los caídos. Casi todos estaban sorprendidos del poder que demostró Armor, ya que destruyó a un monstruo más resistente incluso que aquella ballena de arena muy fácilmente.

–Vaya * Dice Hiei intrigado con su tono apático, pero mostrando interés mientras Armor aterrizaba de pie no mostrando pesar alguno por matar accidentalmente al gran monstruo a su control, o quizás lo hizo para mostrar su poder demostrando los implacable que es.

Mientras Fanis, Shera, Horun, Rem y Vampira de Hielo se detuvieron a mirar esta muestra de poder con las primeras 4 quedándose con la boca abierta.

–"No me extraña que con ese poder destruyó toda aquella mazmorra que se decía era impenetrable * Dice seriamente Fanis.

–Es poderoso sin dudas * Dice con seriedad Rem.

–Qué bueno que no tenemos que lidiar con él, espero que Jefe Hiei gane * Dice Horun temerosa asintiendo Shera.

–"Armor-sama implacable como siempre mostrando su poder" * Dice en su mente y sonriendo maliciosamente Vampira de Hielo.

Y de vuelta al combate, Armor se preparaba para atacar de vuelta a Hiei quien sacó su espada la cual ahora se envolvía en el poder de la llama del mundo humano de Hiei por lo que sería un choque de armas.

–Si así lo quieres * Dice Hiei con seriedad de forma desafiante lanzándose con su espada imbuida en llamas rojas normales, pero que arden bastante mientras que Armor se lanza con su gran hacha imbuida en energía demoniaca roja, y ambos chocan las hojas de sus respectivas armas creando una explosión que los aparta a ambos, pero de la humareda salió de un salto Armor hacia Hiei, empezando a hacer varios cortes en el aire lanzándole a Hiei varias auras rojas cortantes que Hiei esquiva y bloquea con su espada llameante, y dichas auras cortantes lanzadas, producían cortes en todo el terreno de la guerra, impactando varios de ellos a bestias demoniacas que eran lentas para esquivarlas, así como a demonios caídos que eran algo torpes, mientras que los soldados se lanzaban hacia el suelo para no ser impactados.

– ¡Aléjense de aquí idiotas, no estorben! * Les grita Hiei a los soldados quienes del miedo se alejaron corriendo, al mismo tiempo que Hiei seguía esquivando y bloqueando con dificultad, pero algunas de las auras cortantes le rozaban el hombro izquierdo, o parte de su espaldas, realmente era un ataque algo problemático que a Hiei estaba hartando.

– ¡Deja de jugar y tomate en serio esta pelea! * Dice en voz alta molesto Hiei ahora tomando la ofensiva mientras se va a través de los cortes a donde se supone que debía estar Armor, pero luego se percata de que este ya no estaba allí, el mismo Armor apareció al costado izquierdo de Hiei preparándose para intentar cortarle la cabeza.

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Soundtrack (Monster Suit){ **** watch?v=v4iotMOWcfA**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Soundtrack (Preparation Theme){ **** watch?v=mS8A1Gbq2CQ**** }**

Sin embargo sorpresivamente antes de impactarlo la hoja del hacha, se partió en dos sorprendiendo aparentemente a Armor, y ambos pedazos de la hoja salieron volando del mango que quedó vacío, al mismo tiempo que se derritieron por el fuego de Hiei convirtiéndose en cenizas, al igual que el mango del hacha que soltó Armor, el cual cayó al suelo y también quedó convertido en cenizas, esto sorprendió a casi todos los que estaban en la guerra, incluso a Fanis quien miró esta acción.

–"¡Ese Hiei destruyó el hacha con el que ese sujeto vencía de forma abismal a sus oponentes!"

–Eres un imbécil si piensas que me derrotarás con esa armadura pesada, mejor te la quito, y de paso deja esta farsa* Dice Hiei dando varios cortes rápidos a la armadura de Armor, incluyendo su casco y mascara metálicas, y luego de pocos segundos, todas las partes de su armadura pesada se hicieron en pedazos cayendo al suelo, pero los pedazos pequeños al caer al suelo arenoso se hundían en él por su peso, esto incluyendo sus hombreras, su casco, mascara y todo el resto de lo que la componían, Armor ahora ya no tenía ninguna armadura por lo que su identidad estaba finalmente expuesta dejando sorprendidos a casi todos en la guerra, Hiei al verlo se sorprendió algo al verlo, aunque en cierta forma se esperaba esto.

–Ya veo, me lo imaginaba en cierta forma al verte ahora, pensé que solo sería coincidencia, de hecho, con ese nombre de 'Armor' ya sospechaba algo, pero creía que era solo una idea mía, sin embargo algo dentro de mí me decía que eras tú, y ahora sé que estaba en lo correcto, esa identidad de Armor es una farsa * Dice Hiei con seriedad mirando seriamente al conocido como Armor que según él, es una falsa identidad al saber el mismo ahora su verdadera identidad.

La Apariencia ahora del denominado 'Armor' al ser despojado de su armadura y su arma, era la de un humanoide de un hombre alto bien parecido de piel blanca, de complexión musculosa, con el cabello largo hasta la nuca algo puntiagudos de color verde azulado y una cicatriz en la frente en forma de nudillos justo por encima de sus ojos, llevando el resto de su ropa que no formaba parte de su armadura, con ojos fríos de color negro, el mismo tenía una mirada seria e implacable en su rostro, pero esta persona era un ser claramente conocido por Hiei ya que es alguien del mundo de donde él proviene.

–Eres Bui * Dice Hiei con seriedad revelándose finalmente la identidad verdadera de Armor que no es otra que el último gran rival que tuvo Hiei en el Torneo Oscuro, el miembro del Equipo Toguro y quien alguna vez también fue rival y compañero de los Hermanos Toguro, el demonio/ yokai, Bui. Ambos se miraban con gran hostilidad ahora que al revolearse esto, ha aumentado claramente más ya que son dos conocidos rivales.

–Me has descubierto Hiei * Dice con seriedad Bui.

– ¿Cómo demonios llegaste a este mundo? * Pregunta Hiei con seriedad enfundando de vuelta su espada.

–El Rey Demonio Modinaram de este mundo me contactó tiempo después del Torneo Oscuro, me dijo que me daría otra oportunidad para vengarme de quien me ha humillado, obviamente ya no podré vengarme de Toguro El Menor ya que está muerto, pero tú sigues con vida, destruiste mi orgullo como guerrero al dejarme vivir después de derrotarme y eso nunca te lo perdonaré nunca * Dice con una mirada de odio Bui.

– ¿Y cómo ese sujeto encontró nuestro mundo? * Pregunta Hiei con seriedad.

–Eso no lo sé, no me interesa, la cuestión es que me ha otorgado el poder para eliminarte, pagarás por haberme dejado con vida * Dice con seriedad Bui.

–Ya veo, hablas de orgullo, pero aceptaste ser el perro de otro demonio solo para tener otra oportunidad de vencerme * Dice con una sonrisa desafiante al estilo badass Hiei.

–Di lo que quieras, pero me ha facilitado las cosas al llegar tú en este mundo, quizás El Rey Demonio de la Locura pudo ver tu venida aquí, pero en este momento acabaré de una vez contigo, no pude vengarme de los hermanos Toguro, pero si me vengaré de ti, y te destruiré aquí y ahora * Dice Bui con seriedad.

– ¿Sabes qué? Francamente me irrita que cayeras tan bajo, pero está bien, esta vez no te dejaré con vida, te haré literalmente polvo * Dice Hiei con seriedad y molestia.

–Es tarde para eso, tuviste tu oportunidad y me dejaste vivir aquella vez, ahora lograré mi venganza, y seguramente recuerdas la razón del porque usaba esa armadura * Dice con seriedad Bui extendiendo sus manos hacia sus respectivos costados y empezó a rodearse de una poderosa aura verde que cada vez crece más, al mismo tiempo que por el poder de dicha aura inmensa y creciente a la vez que emitía destellos eléctricos, Bui empezaba a levitar en el aire cada vez más arriba.

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Soundtrack (Preparation Theme){ **** watch?v=mS8A1Gbq2CQ**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#11-High Quality{ **** watch?v=R0OPoCExwr4&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=11**** }**

– ¡Seguramente recuerdas mi Aura de Batalla, pues esta es mi Aura de Batalla Mejorada! * Dice Bui en voz alta sonriendo con malicia mientras su gran Aura de Batalla ahora está cambiando de su normal color verde claro, a un color verde oscuro que lucía siniestro y maligno, Hiei amplió sus ojos.

–"Su poder es más grande que en el torneo oscuro, es inmenso, ese tal Modinaram seguramente hizo algo para potenciar sus poderes, esto será interesante" * Dice Hiei serio en su mente con sudor en su frente.

–Con este poder, tus métodos que te ayudaron a vencerme anteriormente no te servirá * Dice Bui con seriedad.

–Eso lo veremos * Dice Hiei con seriedad, y ambos se preparan para continua esta brutal pelea, pero todos en la guerra sienten el poder inmenso de Bui.

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#11-High Quality { **** watch?v=R0OPoCExwr4&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=11**** }**

* * *

**/Con Rem, Shera, Horun y Fanis vs Vampira de Hielo /**

–"Me siento impotente, pero solo él puede vencer a semejante oponente, o al menos espero que pueda" * Dice mentalmente con sudor en su frente Fanis, mientras Rem, Shera y Horun miran preocupadas, pero Vampira de Hielo sonríe con malicia.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Baki Ost - Approaching Darkness (10 minute extended HQ){ **** watch?v=K9JlrB3fvmw**** }**

–No deberían preocuparse tanto por él, primero deberían priorizar sus propias vidas * Dice sonriendo con malicia Vampira de Hielo en voz alta a lo que las 4 desde sus respectivas posiciones

–Te dejo a cargo a ti dirigir * Ordena Fanis a uno de sus soldados de alto rango que asiente para que luego ella salte de dicho barco el cuál se mueve a otra dirección, aparentemente quiere concentrarse en Vampira de Hielo.

– ¡Hoh! Se ve que me tomas importancia, pero aun así no podrán vencerme * Dice sonriendo con malicia Vampira de Hielo rodeándose de un aura azul oscura maligna poniendo sus manos en forma de garra resaltando sus afiladas uñas.

–Es peligrosa ¡Ve Aslaut! * Dice con seriedad Rem, mientras envía a su bestia invocada, el gran toro blanco de tres cuernos, Aslaut mientras el gran toro blanco va corriendo a toda velocidad, sin embargo Vampira de Hielo pone su mano derecha en el suelo, lo cual Horun sabía lo que venía.

– ¡Sea lo que sea no te dejaré hacerlo! * Grita Shera lanzando sus flechas Squall Arrows en magia de Krebsklum la cual se la había otorgado antes de venir en este viaje.

– ¡TRIANGLE SHOOT! * Grita Shera lanzando sus tres poderosas flechas hacia Vampira de Hielo.

– ¡LIGHTNING SHOOT! * Grita el nombre de su ataque Fanis cargando por unos segundos su magia para luego apretar fuerte el gatillo de su Magic Gun y la poderosa bala que había sido cargada con el máximo poder, se disparó del cañón hacia Vampira de Hielo, sin embargo ella no se sintió asustada a pesar de ser atacada de tres lugares distintos.

– Va a hacer eso otra vez * Dice con seriedad Horum ya que sabe lo que prepara Vampira de Hielo.

– ¡Veamos que hacen contra esto! * Grita Vampira de Hielo y del suelo que fue congelado por su magia, crecieron grandes pilares de hielos puntiagudos, uno de ellos atravesó brutalmente al cuerpo de Alsaut, la bestia toro blanco invocada de Rem quien quedó en shock con esto, pero no solo, dos de los grandes pilares salieron disparados como misiles, uno de ellos chocó contra las tres flechas de Shera convirtiéndose el mismo en piedra lo cual intrigó a Vampira de Hielo, mientras que el otro pilar de hielo salió disparado hacia la bala mágica de Fanis y al chocar con ella, se produjo una explosión sorprendiendo a Fanis que ese pilar de hielo detuviera su ataque con bastante poder, al igual que Shera.

– ¡Imposible! * Dice sorprendida Fanis, en eso unas serpientes negras empezaron a envolver sorpresivamente a Vampira de Hielo intentando enrollarla y atraparla, pero las mismas terminaron congelándose y fácilmente con su fuerza de demonio, Vampira de Hielo rompe en pedazos a esas serpientes congeladas, Rem estaba con la boca abierta de que fácilmente dos de sus bestias invocadas fueron vencidas, ya que Aslaut después de ser vencido desapareció también, las cuatro lo entendía, su rival era fuerte.

–Es fuerte, y ni siquiera se toma en serio este combate, incluso siento que acercarnos a ella es muy peligroso * Dice con seriedad y sudor en su frente Rem.

–Por eso mató fácilmente a soldados fuertes * Dice con miedo Horun.

–Increíble, las flechas que son más poderosas que las ordinarias, sumado al poder que reciben de este arco que recibió la magia de la pequeña Krem, no sirvió de nada * Dice Shera impactada y con miedo.

–Pueden intentar lo que quieran, pero no podrán conmigo *Dice con burla Vampira de Hielo, en eso Rem empieza a invocar varias bestias invocadas, una gigantesca estatua de piedra, una libélula gigante, un lobo de atributo tierra de nivel 25, todos ellos se lanzaron a atacar a Vampira de Hielo, sin embargo la misma de nuevo creó pilares puntiagudos los cuales impactó a todos ellos atravesándolos y venciéndolos haciéndolos desaparecer, Rem se sentía impotente.

– ¡Ni las bestias de Rem pueden! * Dice en shock Shera.

–Muy bien, no pueden vencerme, es hora de ir por ustedes, comenzaré por este par que tengo cerca de aquí * Dice sonriendo con malicia Vampira de Hielo mirando a Horun y a Rem quienes se ponen en guardia.

– ¡No hay opción, ataquemos! * Dice Rem preparando sus guanteletes que recibió del ejercito de Zircon Tower de los tesoros de la mazmorra, además sumado a su traje le darían mayor velocidad y resistencia, como a Horun, y ambas empezaron a moverse en distintas direcciones alrededor de Vampira de Hielo, algo parecido a lo que anteriormente intentó Horun, pero ahora sumado con Rem quien es más rápida aún, sin embargo Vampira de Hielo solo sonreía, para luego con su velocidad aún mayor, las atrapó a ambas del cuello azotándolas contra el suelo arenoso fuertemente haciéndolas escupir sangre ya que a pesar su estatura, Vampira de Hielo posee una gran fuerza en comparación a elas.

– ¡Horun, Rem! * Grita preocupada Shera empezando a disparar de vuelta sus flechas.

– ¡No molestes! * Dice en voz alta Vampira de Hielo sonriendo bestialmente soltando Rem y Horun para luego poner de vuelta su mano en el suelo disparando otro de sus misiles de hielo hacia Shera chocando con las flechas de esta, pero lanzó otro más que se dirigía hacia Shera quien esquivó por poco, pero al estrellarse el misil de hielo contra el suelo, los pedazos de este al romperse impactaron a Shera.

– ¡Kyaaaaaa! * Grita Shera de dolor siendo golpeada por los pedazos en varias partes de su cuerpo cayendo ensangrentada en el suelo.

– ¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Son patéticas, la valentía no sirve de nada si se es extremadamente débil! * Grita burlonamente Vampira de Hielo, sin embargo luego ve como balas mágicas de luz se dirigen hacia ella quien las esquiva con dificultad y vio que era Fanis quien los disparaba mientras corría hacia donde estaba Vampira de Hielo.

– ¿Quieres desafiarme directamente señor feudal femenino? Oh quizás quieres proteger estas vidas jóvenes siendo tu una mujer adulta * Dice Vampira de Hielo sonriendo con malicia mientras Fanis se va acercando, y luego de un tiempo la misma llega a unos metros de distancia de Vampira de Hielo.

**Fin de Soundtrack Baki Ost - Approaching Darkness (10 minute extended HQ){ **** watch?v=K9JlrB3fvmw**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Baki OST - Dominance (Extended){ **** watch?v=qy9XiACh84o**** }**

–Es como tú dices, como mujer adulta, y Señor Feudal, mi honor no me permite dejar morir a estas jóvenes que están luchando con su máximo esfuerzo mientras yo estoy alejada, además le prometí a la persona que enfrenta a Armor, que si tengo la posibilidad, protegería a estas jóvenes * Dice con seriedad y determinación Fanis encarando a Vampira de Hielo.

–Interesante, veo que te tienes más confianza viniendo más de cerca, aunque al mismo tiempo estás más cerca del peligro, creo que tú eres distinta a ellas tres, por ende quizás sea lo mejor que mueras primero * Dicen sonriendo con malicia Vampira de Hielo.

En eso rápidamente mientras corría Fanis empezaba a disparar sus balas mágicas a Vampira de Hielo quien con su velocidad esquivaba algunas, y creaba pilares de hielo para protegerse de otras, mientras se iba hacia Fanis, y finalmente la encapuchada demonio da un salto hacia El Señor Feudal Femenino extendiendo su garra izquierda pensando en atraparla como lo hizo con Horun y Rem, sin embargo grande fue su sorpresa cuando fue frenada por una patada extendida de lleno con la plantilla del pie derecho de Fanis.

–"Pudo ver a través de mi movimiento" * Dice sorprendida Vampira de Hielo, pero Fanis en este momento de aturdimiento empezó a cargar magia en su Magic Gun para atacarla con toda su potencia.

– ¡LIGHTNING SHOOT! * Grita el nombre de su ataque Fanis lanzando de su Magic Gun la poderosa bala que esta vez impactó directamente en el hombro derecho de Vampira de Hielo.

– ¡Kugh! * Dice con dolor Vampira de Hielo cayendo de espaldas al suelo, la misma estaba adolorida apretando los dientes en el suelo mientras Fanis la miraba con seriedad.

**Fin de Soundtrack Baki OST - Dominance (Extended){ **** watch?v=qy9XiACh84o**** }**

–Creo que es distinto cuando eres impactada ¿no? Es tu fin * Dice con seriedad Fanis apuntando con su Magic Gun a Vampira de Hielo para esta vez intentar volarle la cabeza, sin embargo sorpresivamente algo brillante, blanco y luminoso se disparó como un rayo del ojo derecho de Vampira de Hielo que impactó directamente el arma de Fanis, y el Magic Gun, su arma por excelencia ante sus ojos se terminó haciendo pedazos por el proyectil que recibió dejándola sin palabras.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Phantom Blood Ost 19 [Choujin Saisei]{ **** watch?v=Qb-Nzh_cUvM&list=PL6iaN_HgOQoj6oiXe9FWALnuNRqlLei_f&index=21&t=0s**** }**

–WRYYYYY * Dice Vampira de Hielo su sonido aterrador de vampiro.

– ¡Esto no puede ser, pero si mi Magic Gun no era ordinaria, estaba hecha de un material muy duro y resistente! ¡¿Cómo es posible esto?! * Dice impactada Fanis al ver como los pedazos de su arma cayeron al suelo, mientras Vampira de Hielo se ponía de pie para luego poner sus dos manos en su herida que era aparentemente grande, sin embargo empezó a concentrar una energía demoniaca azulada allí y para mayor impacto de Fanis, la gran herida empezó a cerrarse rápidamente hasta finalmente desparecer por completo como si nunca hubiese ocurrido.

– ¡Además esto! * Dice con molestia y shock Fanis teniendo sudor en su frente mientras ahora Vampira de Hielo concentra su mirada en ella a través de su capucha que le cubre el rostro, la misma sonríe nuevamente con malicia.

–Ese fue un buen ataque, si me hubieras dado en mi cabeza quizás me hubieras dejado en serios problemas, creo te subestimé * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa Vampira de Hielo.

–Pero veremos qué haces sin tu arma ahora * Dice sonriendo maliciosamente Vampira de Hielo mientras Fanis ahora se pone en guardia con sus dos puños.

–No me subestimes, he tenido un entrenamiento militar extremo para llegar a donde llegué * Dice con seriedad y determinación Fanis, aunque no carente de nerviosismo.

–Entonces comprobemos cuanto aguantas con eso Fanis Laminitus * Dice sonriendo bestialmente Vampìra de Hielo poniendo de vuelta sus manos en forma de garra preparándose aparentemente para luchar cuerpo a cuerpo contra Fanis, ¿Podrá El Señor Feudal Femenino de Zircon Tower ante semejante enemigo?

**Fin de Soundtrack JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Phantom Blood Ost 19 [Choujin Saisei]{ **** watch?v=Qb-Nzh_cUvM&list=PL6iaN_HgOQoj6oiXe9FWALnuNRqlLei_f&index=21&t=0s**** }**

* * *

**/Con Hiei vs Bui/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Soundtrack (Time limit) { **** watch?v=2Foc3ME3fJ0**** } **

Hiei miraba con seriedad poniéndose en guardia Bui se rodeaba de su poderosa Aura de Batalla reforzado con la mágica otorgada por Modinaram, ambos rivales se miraban seriamente, aunque a Bui se le notaba con más confianza quien sonreía maliciosamente, el mismo estaba de vuelta levitando en el aire con su Aura de Batalla.

De repente Hiei quien se rodea de un youki rojo de fuego se lanza a atacar.

– ¡EN SATSU RENGOKU SHOU! * Grita Hiei el nombre de su rodeando su mano izquierdo de fuego lanzándose a atacar a Bui con múltiples puñetazos de fuego humano rojo ardiente, sin embargo los puñetazos de fuego aunque eran múltiples y rápidos, no podían atravesar el Aura de Batalla de Bui que lo protegía incluso mejor que su armadura.

– ¡Tu ataque no me hace ni cosquillas! * Grita Bui con seriedad produciendo con su aura una onda de choque que manda a volar a Hiei hacia el suelo, aunque este logra aterrizar con sus dos manos para luego voltearse en el aire y aterrizar de pie e inmediatamente proceder a lanzarle del su puño izquierdo una llamarada normal pero muy caliente, sin embargo así como sus puñetazos de fuego, este no logra llegar a Bui terminando por disolverse.

–Si la última vez no funcionó este ataque conmigo ¿Por qué creíste que funcionaría ahora? * Pregunta Bui con seriedad, pero luego se percata de que Hiei ya no está en el suelo, sino que está cerca de él habiendo desenfundado su espada con su mano derecha, pero esta vez envolviendo la misma con las llamas negras del inframundo, pero Bui logró percatarse.

– ¡Ese truco con el que venciste a Kuromomotaro y Varakness tampoco funcionará imbécil! ¡¿Por quién me tomas?! * Dice en voz alta con furia Bui concentrando parte de su Aura de Batalla en su puño y finalmente terminan chocando ambos ataque creándose una gran corriente eléctrica con ambos apretando los dientes, hasta que finalmente el contacto de ambas energías explota apartando a ambos y sorprendiendo a los otros participantes de la guerra, sin embargo Bui logró levitar mientras Hiei cae por lo que Bui aprovecha y con sus puños empieza a lanzar varias esferas de aura que Hiei corta con su espada con dificultad, sin embargo Bui prepara un ataque más poderoso que es conocido por Hiei, el apodado Armor en este mundo pone sus brazos en forma de X preparando su poderoso ataque.

– ¡Este ataque seguramente también lo conocerás! ¡ORA BATTLE KUROSU ATTAKU! (¡Ataque Cruzado de Aura de Batalla!) * Grita Bui el nombre de su técnica y al abrir sus manos, una gran cruz giratoria de su aura verde oscura maligna se dispara hacia Hiei quien lo reconoce.

–"Recuerdo que esa técnica podía seguirme a donde fuera, aunque puedo burlarla" * Dice Hiei con seriedad en su mente empiezan a moverse en distintas partes con su velocidad mientras ese ataque lo seguía, para luego desaparecer y aparecer en la espalda de Bui a una distancia prudente, pero Bui solo tiene una mirada seria.

–Que tonto * Dice Bui volteándose a mirar a Hiei quien rápidamente desaparece mientras la Cruz Giratoria de Aura está por impactar al propio Bui, sin embargo justo antes de impactarlo, esta se detiene completamente ante él sorprendiendo a un Hiei quien ya aterrizó en el suelo, aparentemente Bui controlaba mejor ahora su Cruz Giratoria de Aura.

–Pensé que eras más listo que esto, ya te lo dije, si una táctica tuya del pasado no funcionó, claramente ahora no funcionaría, incluso menos * Dice Bui con seriedad y molestia, pero lo que él no se daba cuenta era que Hiei hacía esto para estudiarlo y saber si realmente había mejorado bastante como él dice.

–La verdad estaba empezando a pensar que no cambiaste mucho, eso es todo * Dice Hiei con una sonrisa badass.

– ¿Ah sí? Pues mira esto * Dice con seriedad Bui cruzando de vuelta sus brazos y al separados vuelve a crear otro Ataque cruzado de Aura de Batalla, siendo ahora Dos Cruces Giratorias de Auras las que tiene a su control y ambas se encuentran levitando y girando en el aire mientras Hiei observa con seriedad.

– ¡¿A ver cómo lidias contra dos Ora Battle Kurosu Attaku?! * Grita Bui lanzándole ambas Cruces Giratorias de Aura a Hiei quien empieza a moverse en distintas partes con su velocidad, se movía a un lado, ambas cruces lo seguían, se movía hacia otro lado, también lo seguían, mientras Bui los controlaba con su mente.

– ¿Vas a estar huyendo todo el tiempo, o vas tratar de que me impacten a mi otra vez? * Pregunta Bui burlonamente y en eso en pleno aire con su súper velocidad, Hiei se pone en medio de ambas cruces, las cuales giran hacia él con intención de impactarlo, pero Hiei las esquiva rápidamente creyendo que se impactarían entre sí, sin embargo Bui vio venir esta táctica por lo que justo antes de que impacten ambas Cruces de Aura entre sí, se dirigieron de golpe hacia un Hiei quien esta vez se vio sorprendido usando como defensa nuevamente su espada imbuida en el fuego negro, y al impactarlo ambas cruces produjo una gran explosión, y al despejarse el humo se ve que Hiei debido al ataque, perdió toda la parte de arriba de su ropa con varias heridas.

– ¡Bugh! * Dice Hiei de dolor escupiendo sangre y cayendo fuertemente de espaldas al suelo arenoso con su espada en mano mientras Bui lo mira con seriedad.

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Soundtrack (Time limit) { **** watch?v=2Foc3ME3fJ0**** } **

**Comienzo**** de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#37 High Quality{ **** watch?v=fWWK9IGsZks&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=36**** }**

–Tonto de tu parte, hasta cuando dejaras de jugar, vamos, usa el arma con el que venciste a Eulerex y a La Ballena de Arena, tu técnica insignia, muéstrame una vez más tu Kokuryuha * Dice con seriedad Bui a lo que Hiei se puso de pie algo adolorido, pero sorprendentemente se puso de pie sin heridas graves, esto alivió algunos soldados que alcanzaban ver la batalla, aunque Hiei ahora solo tenía la parte de debajo de su ropa estando semidesnudo, al mismo tiempo que el fuego negro de su espada desapareció, sin embargo ocurrió algo aún más molesto para él, y es que casi toda la hoja de su espada se quebró por completo en mínimos trocitos que casi parecían polvo, esto lo sorprendió a la vez que molestó a Hiei.

–Maldita Sea * Dice Hiei con molestia guardando lo que quedó de su espada en su funda.

–Ya veo, recuerdo que esa misma espada te la rompió en dos Kuromomotaro, de alguna forma lograste restaurarla por lo visto * Dice Bui sonriendo con malicia.

–Sí, un herrero yokai que fue quien me la construyó y que vivía oculto en el Mundo Humano, fue el quien lo recompuso * Dice Hiei con tono apático.

–Ya veo, pero ahora él no está aquí, e incluso si estuviera, no podría hacer mucho con su hoja casi completamente pulverizada * Dice Bui con burla.

–No importa, en este lugar seguramente puede haber alguien que pueda hacer ese trabajo, ya que aquí las armas predominan bastante * Dice Hiei con seriedad.

–Claro, eso sí sobrevives a esta pelea * Dice Bui con seriedad.

–Es cierto, querías que te muestre una vez más mi Kokuryuuha ¿No? Pero antes, déjame anunciarte algo, y es que si te mato, lo haré justamente con ese ataque, el Kokuryuha, a pesar de que ya la usé contigo en el pasado, esta vez morirás por culpa de esta técnica * Dice Hiei con seriedad intrigando a Bui.

– ¿Según recuerdo en el pasado en cierta forma evité morir por esa técnica, y ahora dices que voy a morir por culpa de ella? * Dice Bui con seriedad.

–Sí, así es, ni con tu nuevo poder te salvarás de ella * Dice Hiei con seriedad, esto puso a pensar en Bui.

–"¿Qué planea este infeliz? Hasta ahora solo ha hecho tonterías, Un momento ¿y si planea hacer eso de tragarse su propio Kokuryuha de nuevo y se refiere a que me matará con él dragón negro directamente dentro de su cuerpo?" * Se pregunta con seriedad en su mente Bui aparentemente viendo a través de las palabras de Hiei.

–"Eso debe de ser, porque de otro modo, nunca podría, menos ahora que soy más fuerte" * Dice Bui con seriedad en su mente.

–Muy bien, acepto tu reto, intenta matarme con tu Kokuryuuha, pero cuidado, si te equivocas, te mataré yo con mi Aura de Batalla, porque ya no tienes tu espada, e incluso si lo tuvieras, dudo que te quede poder espiritual que usar para protegerte adecuadamente * Dice Bui sonriendo desafiante.

–Bien, será como tú quieras * Dice Hiei con seriedad sacándose su banda de la frente para guardarla en su bolsillo junto a todo el vendaje de su brazo derecho viéndose la figura tatuada del Dragón Negro, el mismo Hiei empezó a rodearse de un aura oscura y siniestra, y las llamas negras empezaban a envolver especialmente dicho brazo, estaba preparando su letal ataque, El Kokuryuha por lo que la batalla estaba a punto de entrar en su punto cumbre.

* * *

**/A una Distancia Alejada/**

Lumachina estaba curando a los soldados heridos con su poder, al mismo tiempo que oraba por la victoria contra los Caídos, especialmente de Hiei.

–Kami-sama, por favor ilumina a Hiei-sama y a los demás * Dice de rodillas orando Lumachina con preocupación.

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#37 High Quality{ **** watch?v=fWWK9IGsZks&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=36**** }**

**/Con Vampira de Hielo vs Fanis/**

**Comienzo**** de Soundtrack de Baki OST - Crazy Spec (Extended) { **** watch?v=aNKQPnc4Ris&t=13s****}**

Fanis se prepara para luchar mano a mano con Vampira de Hielo quien tenía sus manos en forma de garra mientras Laminitus cierra sus puños teniéndolos a la altura de sus pechos, hasta que se lanza a atacar dando varios puñetazos en los que demuestra tener fuerza a una Vampira de Hielo que bloquea con sus brazos y esquiva con dificultad, la misma solo sonreía con malicia esperando una oportunidad para atacar, hasta que finalmente decide intentar golpear con sus afiladas garras de mano derecha al cuello de Fanis, pero esta contraataca con una patada derecha con la plantilla del pie, sin embargo Vampira de Hielo vio venir esto y con la misma mano derecha detuvo el pie del Señor Feudal Femenino sorprendiéndola.

– ¿Creíste que esa patada te funcionaría nuevamente? * Dice sonriendo con malicia Vampira de Hielo para luego incrustar sus afiladas uñas en ese pie de Fanis causándole dolor, pero sería peor la sensación ya que con esa mano empezó a drenar la sangre de Fanis.

–"¡Maldición, Mi sangre!" * Dice en su mente Fanis apretando los dientes con desesperación ya que Vampira de Hielo estaba alimentándose de su sangre.

–WRYYYYYY * Dice fríamente sonriendo con malicia y gusto Vampira de Hielo, pero luego se vio sorprendida por una patada con la plantilla del pie izquierdo en la cara después de dar un salto, liberándose del agarra de Vampira de Hielo para luego dar un salto hacia atrás, sin embargo Vampira de Hielo en vez de caer, dio un salto hacia adelante atacando con su mano izquierda en el abdomen de Fanis produciéndole una cortada sangrante allí dejándola malherida.

– ¡Buagh! * Dice escupiendo sangre Fanis que ya en parte se la había drenado Vampira de Hielo, Fanis cayó de cara al suelo arenoso.

–"No puede ser, mis golpes no la afectaron, su resistencia es anormal" * Dice Fanis frustrada en su mente mientras Vampira de Hielo se lame la mano izquierda que tenía sangre de Fanis.

–Tus patadas fueron buenas y me dolieron, pero desgraciadamente para ti gracias al poder que me concedió el Maou Modinaram, mi resistencia al dolor y a los golpes es fuerte, así que no puedes vencerme sin tu arma * Dice sonriendo con malicia Vampira de Hielo mientras Fanis intenta ponerse de pie sujetándose con su mano izquierda su abdomen estando con mareos.

–Qué mal, la sangre que te drené, sumado a la que estás perdiendo por esa herida te deja en muy mala posición * Dice sonriendo con malicia Vampira de Hielo quien a toda velocidad se va y le da un fuerte rodillazo derecho en el mentón haciéndola caer en el suelo.

– ¡Kugh! * Dice con dolor Fanis cayendo al suelo escupiendo de nuevo un poco de sangre.

–Oh pobre, tu velocidad y capacidad de reacción disminuyeron drásticamente, una pena que no te dejé mostrar tu capacidad de militar * Dice sonriendo maliciosamente Vampira de Hielo.

–"Maldita sea, ya no puedo hacer nada" * Dice frustrada en su mente Fanis.

–Bueno, evidentemente ya tengo toda la ventaja, así que haremos algo, sus vidas estarán en manos de Hiei Jaganshi, si él gana se salvan, y si el pierde, se mueren, esto lo hace más interesante * Dice Vampira de Hielo sonriendo con malicia sorprendiendo a Fanis.

–"¿Nuestras vidas en manos de Hiei?" * Dice sorprendida en su mente Fanis.

–Así que ahora observemos el resto de la batalla * Dice Vampira de Hielo sentándose en el suelo mirando hacia donde Hiei y Bui luchan. Las vidas de Fanis, Rem, Horun y Shera depende de la victoria de Hiei ¿Lo conseguirá?

**Fin de Soundtrack de Baki OST - Crazy Spec (Extended) { **** watch?v=aNKQPnc4Ris&t=13s****}**

* * *

**/Con Hiei vs Bui/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#40 High Quality-Yusuke Mazoku theme****{ watch?v=sdUOEyqJtqg&t=10s**** }**

Al mismo tiempo que su tercer ojo brillaba en púrpura, Hiei se rodeaba de un aura oscura llameante monstruosa al igual que descargar negras se esparcían por todo el campo de batalla, era tal la consecuencia de esto que todos los que luchaban en la guerra se detuvieron a mirar como si fueran un montón de espectadores, era el Drago Negro que estaba surgiendo de su ser, el sonido que emitía era el de un rugido ensordecedor, y se hecho de su brazo derecho ahora estaba saliendo la mayor parte del juego negro que estaba formando un gran dragón serpiente de fuego negro, era el ataque más temible y destructivo que poseía Hiei, El Kokuryuuha, Bui observaba con seriedad.

– ¡¿Pero qué es eso, se siente como la temperatura aumenta enormemente como si fuera a derretir el propio aire?! * Dice en shock uno de los soldados.

– ¡No puede ser que alguien del lado de los humanos genere semejante poder! * Dice impactado uno de los demonios participantes de la guerra que tiene cabeza de cerdo.

– ¿Ese es el poder con el que derrotó a Gelbat? No, es incluso más grande ahora * Dice impactada Lumachina quien observa a lo lejos.

– ¡Hoh! El Famoso Impacto del Dragón Negro que ya es un tema de conversación en este lugar, Eulerex-sama, Un Caballero Sagrado Gelbat, e Incluso La Mismísima Maou de las Almas, Krebsklum han experimentado tan terrible técnica aquí, solo la última por ser quien es sobrevivió a él, aunque vale decir que Krebsklum no estaba en su 100%, pero aun así que pudiera ponerla entre las cuerdas, y matar a todos los otros con ella es para tomarse en serio a ese letal ataque * Dice sonriendo con malicia Vampira de Hielo quien también observa a lo lejos

–"Veo que su técnica no ha perdido poder, es tan poderoso como en el torneo oscuro, sin embargo, esta vez no cometeré aquel error" * Dice Bui con seriedad en su mente, y la realidad es que hasta ahora, Hiei solo ha usado el mayor poder posible de esta técnica, contra Krebsklum, mientras se ha contenido contra Eulerex, Gelbat y La Ballena de Arena, y aun así, los mató a estos últimos brutalmente con él.

–Espero que estés preparado * Dice con seriedad Hiei preparándose para atacar con su técnica.

–Cuando quieras, ya te dije que si un ataque no funcionó antes, no funcionará nuevamente * Dice con seriedad Bui mientras levita en el aire envuelto en su Aura de Batalla poniendo sus dos manos hacia el frente, en eso Hiei ya estaba por atacar.

– ¡JAOU ENSATSU KOKURUYHA! * Grita el nombre de su técnica Hiei extendiendo su mano derecha hacia arriba apuntando a Bui y de su mano sale despegado el enorme y siniestro dragón serpiente de fuego negro que da un rugido ensordecedor dirigiéndose hacia Bui quien extiendo sus dos manos hacia el frente preparándose para recibirlo y contenerlo con toda su fuerza.

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#40 High Quality-Yusuke Mazoku theme****{ watch?v=sdUOEyqJtqg&t=10s**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#38 High Quality { watch?v=DjgAAZGjzG0&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=37**** }**

Sin embargo al impactar con él, Bui aunque concentraba el poder de su Aura de Batalla en sus manos, le costaba bastante contener el Kokuryuha apretando los dientes el apodado Armor en este mundo, el mismo se esforzaba bastante.

–Esto es difícil, no debo regresárselo * Dice Bui mientras se esfuerza al máximo, esta vez no tiene la intención de regresarle el ataque a Hiei como en el Torneo Oscuro, ya que eso fue lo que selló su derrota aquella vez debido a que Hiei se lo tragó y se hizo demasiado poderoso para él, por lo que debido a eso el esfuerzo para mandar al Kokuryuuha hacia otro lado opuesto al de Hiei para que este no pueda absorberlo, debía hacer un mayor esfuerzo que aquella vez, por lo cual ahora el poder otorgado por Modinaram, hace la diferencia, a Hiei se le notaba serio mientras observaba a la vez que respiraba agitadamente.

–"Lo siento mucho, pero necesito sacrificios" * Dice Bui con seriedad en su mente lanzándolo directamente hacia atrás suyo después de dar media vuelta, por lo que expulsó de sí al Kokuryuha lanzándolo hacia donde tenía la mayor concentración de su ejército, Hiei miraba sorprendido esto al igual que el resto de los participantes de la guerra, en ese lugar no habían soldados de las razas vivas ya que era un frente donde si ellos llegaban, eran inmediatamente eliminados, de hecho el ejército de las razas solo contraatacaban a quienes se acercaban de los Caídos, pero ese era prácticamente su campamento de concentración, y habían más de 150 demonios caídos allí, y el fuego del Dragón Negro se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia ellos.

– ¡ARMOR-SAMA! *Gritan de sufrimiento varios de esos demonios al mismo tiempo antes de ser impactados por el Dragón Negro del Fuego Negro que terminó por consumirlos a todos ellos no dejando nada de ellos, ni sus cenizas, Bui había sacrificado a más de la mitad de sus filas a cambio de poder despejar el Kokruha a un lugar completamente opuesto al de Hiei donde este no podría alcanzarlo para consumirlo, tanto el mismo Hiei, como los soldados de Zircon, Fanis quien estaba en el suelo, al igual que Shera y Rem quienes despertaron de alguna forma, la propia Vampira de Hielo, Lumachina y los demonios caídos sobrevivientes estaban con la boca abierta por lo que acababa de ocurrir, mientras Bui respiraba aliviado, se había salido con la suya.

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#38 High Quality{ **** watch?v=DjgAAZGjzG0&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=37**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#39 High Quality{ **** watch?v=MoDVj3VqcyU&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=38**** }**

–Fiuuu Tal como te lo dije, si antes no funcionó, ahora incluso menos, es más, esta vez ni pudiste emplear tu plan B Hiei * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa Bui mientras Hiei solo miraba con seriedad apretando los dientes.

–Sé que para que ese Dragón desaparezca, tiene que comer, o ser comido por ti, es por eso que lo alimenté con todos esos demonios para que desaparezca, y tú no te lo pudieras comer, y así potenciarte como aquella vez que me derrotaste en el Torneo Oscuro * Dice Bui con seriedad mientras Hiei tiene sudor en su frente al lado derecho de su tercer ojo.

– ¿Y por eso sacrificaste a 150 de esos sujetos? * Preguntaba Hiei con seriedad.

–Por supuesto, eran simples demonios que no valían nada, tal como aquellos demonios espectadores que morían en nuestros combates * Dice en voz alta Bui y esto impactó al resto de los demonios vivos, al mismo tiempo que les causaba frustración, sabían que no podían oponerse a él porque podía matarlos con facilidad, Vampira de Hielo al escuchar esto solo sonrió con malicia.

–Tal vez tengas razón, no valían nada, al igual que tú * Dice Hiei con seriedad molestando estas palabras a Bui.

–Ahora que perdiste toda tu ventaja, es hora de castigarte por aquella humillación, así que prepárate * Dice Bui con seriedad.

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#39 High Quality { **** watch?v=MoDVj3VqcyU&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=38**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#31-High Quality { **** watch?v=IIWHGZuSVbk&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=30**** }**

Bui se lanza al ataque a gran velocidad, Hiei quiso contraatacar con un puñetazo derecho, pero fue toda su cara la que recibió un puñetazo de lleno de Bui quien vino volando con su aura para hacerlo, claramente la velocidad de Hiei después de ejecutar su Kokuryuha ahora está disminuida, el mismo fue mandado a volar hasta estrellarse fuertemente con el suelo arenoso, el mismo al levantar la cabeza adolorido pudo notar que su nariz estaba sangrando.

–Parece que tu velocidad y capacidad de reacción han disminuido * Dice Bui con una sonrisa bestial volando hacia Hiei quien adolorido da un salto intentando contraatacar con una patada con el punta pie derecho a Bui, pero este lo bloquea fácilmente con su antebrazo izquierdo, Hiei daba rápidos puñetazos y patadas a Bui, pero este los bloquea fácilmente solo con sus brazos para luego darle un fuerte codazo izquierdo en el abdomen a Hiei, y luego empezar a darle golpes rápidos como puñetazos, y patadas en todo el cuerpo de Hiei causándole varias heridas sangrantes al ser golpes imbuidos en Aura de Batalla, la ventaja de Bui parecía aplastante y finalmente le da un rodillazo derecho en el pecho.

– ¡BUAGH! * Grita de Dolor Hiei mientras escupe bastante sangre al mismo tiempo que es mandado a volar fuertemente contra el suelo arenoso, pero esta vez produciéndose un cráter con su cuerpo, Hiei estaba en serios problemas.

–Ese tipo es un monstruo, ¿Acaso ni Hiei puede vencerlo? * Dice impactada e impotente desde el suelo arenoso Fanis.

–Así parece, quizás este es el límite de Hiei a pesar de que lo que mostró fue grandioso * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa Vampira de Hielo.

–Hiei * Decían debilitadas con lágrimas al mismo tiempo preocupadas Shera y Rem.

– ¡HIEI-SAMA! * Grita desesperada Lumachina con lágrimas mientras se va corriendo hacia allá.

– ¡Gran Sacerdote Lumachina no vaya! * Grita preocupado uno de los soldados al verla marchar hacia Hiei.

En eso Bui aterriza cerca de Hiei quien está tendido en el suelo empezando a pisotearlo en el rostro con su pie derecho.

– ¡Jajajajaja! ¡No sabes cuánto esperé por este momento Hiei, aún recuerdo como me mirabas arrogantemente cuando no te podía vencer y tú me perdonaste la vida por capricho desgraciado! ¡Toma! * Grita sonriendo bestialmente Bui mientras pisaba varias veces a Hiei en la cabeza con su pie derecho, tenía sometido a Hiei por un buen tiempo de ese modo hasta que se detuvo dejando de pisarlo y alejarse levemente de él unos pasos.

–Pero descuida, yo no te dejaré vivo con el orgullo herido para que me guardes rencor, te mataré directamente para que descanses en paz * Dice Bui con seriedad preparando un ataque con sus dos puños concentrados de Aura de Batalla hacia Hiei para matarlo mientras este apretaba los dientes aparentemente impotente.

– ¡No lo hagas! ¡Detente! * Grita Lumachina con lágrimas de preocupación quien se lanza encima de Hiei para cubrirlo intrigando a Bui y sorprendiendo tanto a Hiei como a Rem, Shera, Fanis y el resto de los que están allí, mientras Vampira de Hielo sonríe maliciosamente.

– ¿Qué te propones niña? * Pregunta molesto Bui.

– ¡No puedo dejar que lo mates, además esta guerra no tiene sentido, debe parar este derramamiento de sangre innecesario! * Grita con lágrimas Lumachina con tristeza abrazando a Hiei.

–Alguien como tú que no comprende siquiera lo que son las batallas, no tiene derecho a cuestionar eso, las batallas no son un sin sentido, son por poder ganar y demostrar poder, dominio, fuerza, las guerras y los combates se tratan de eso, para eso vivimos los demonios, es por eso que no acepto la rendición de ninguno de ustedes, no es por estas tierras inservibles, es simplemente por vencerlos y masacrarlos, o morir intentándolo * Dice Bui con seriedad implacable helando esas palabras a Lumachina.

– ¡¿Solo para eso viven?! * Dice con frustración y cuestionando Lumachina a lo que Bui sonríe con malicia.

–Así es, Hiei debe saberlo ya que él también es un demonio como yo * Dice Bui con seriedad sorprendiendo a Lumachina.

– ¡La verdad es que Hiei-sama me dijo que era un demonio y no Kami-sama, yo no quería creerlo, pero él no mentía, toda mi vida vi a los llamados demonios como seres que debían ser destruidos porque sí, por ser los malos, eso me enseñaron, pero con lo que he conocido con Hiei-sama y la gente de su entorno, puedo saber que lo que tú dices no es verdad, solo ustedes deciden reducirlo solo a eso! * Dice con lágrimas y determinación Lumachina sorprendiendo a Bui, recordando Lumachina la personalidad infantil que demostraron Krebskulm y Eldergart al conocerlas especialmente esta última, y las veces que Hiei la salvó, esto la llevó a cambiar su forma de pensar.

–No me importa lo que tú digas, pero si tanto ansías interponerte, entonces te mataré junto con él * Dice con seriedad Bui preparándose para atacar cuando de repente siente algo raro.

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#31-High Quality{ **** watch?v=IIWHGZuSVbk&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=30**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#20-Akatsuki no Chikai Rising Sun-High Quality{ **** watch?v=5yGHmYUF03g&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=20**** }**

–"Este poder demoniaco ¿De dónde viene? No me digan que" * Decía sorprendido en su mente Bui, mientras Hiei adolorido aparta lentamente a Lumachina de si quien se pone de pie sorprendida.

– ¡¿Hiei-sama?! * Dice sorprendida Lumachina mientras Hiei se pone de pie adolorido, pero rodeándose de un aura roja eléctrica.

–Realmente eres ingenua al querer razonar con ese idiota, la única forma de razonar con él es haciéndolo trisas * Dice Hiei con su característico tono apático mientras tiene la cabeza gacha, sin embargo su cuerpo empieza a cambiar de aspecto.

– ¡¿Pero qué es eso?! * Dice sorprendido Bui, y es que la piel del cuerpo de Hiei quien ahora levantó su mirada, estaba cambiando de color a un verde oscuro, sus orejas se volvieron puntiagudas, y todo su torso así como sus brazos se rodean completamente de ojos similares al Jagan, pero de distintos tamaños y formas, así mismo su cabello ahora se divide en dos largos mechones paralelos de cabello negro, era el mismo aspecto que Hiei usó en su primera batalla contra Yusuke, su forma que adquiere cuando saca el máximo potencial oculto del Jagan, El Modo Jaganshi.

–"Al entrar en esa forma ha recuperado los poderes que hasta hace poco estaban agotados" * Dice Bui sorprendido en su mente, todos los que miraban se sorprendieron por el aspecto de Hiei que ahora si parecía por completo un auténtico monstruo demoníaco, incluso Lumachina estaba impactada.

–Será mejor que retrocedas y vayas a un lugar seguro, esta es una pelea entre demonios, una humana como tú no puede meterse * Dice Hiei con seriedad mientras da un salto llegando cerca de Bui parándose frente a frente cerca de este mientras Lumachina le hizo caso y corrió para alejarse.

–"Hiei-sama, sea lo que sea usted, no quiero que pierda" * Dice Lumachina preocupada mientras corre, Fanis, Rem, Shera y el resto de los que veían se impactaron al ver esto, la guerra se había detenido completamente y se había reducido al combate de estos dos, todo dependía de esta pelea.

Tanto Hiei en su Modo Jaganshi(Así se le dice a esta forma suya) como Bui envuelto en su Aura de Batalla estaban parados frente a frente con miradas serias, la última etapa de esta épica batalla estaba por comenzar.

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#20-Akatsuki no Chikai Rising Sun-High Quality{ **** watch?v=5yGHmYUF03g&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=20**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#10-Meikai-High Quality{ **** watch?v=-8ASch4bU4Y&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=10**** }**

–Te noto con más confianza ahora, a pesar de que esta vez no pudiste absorber al dragón negro * Dice con seriedad Bui.

–Es solo para que veas de que hay más de una forma para vencerte * Dice Hiei con seriedad en su tono apático.

– ¡Ufufufu! No importa, veamos qué tan interesante te has vuelto, aunque como dije, no será suficiente * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa Bui.

–Quizás no para humillarte, pero si para derrotarte * Dice Hiei con seriedad.

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#10-Meikai-High Quality{ **** watch?v=-8ASch4bU4Y&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=10**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Soundtrack - Monster Suite Part 3/3{ **** watch?v=N3w0axYPHPY&list=PL6iaN_HgOQoj6oiXe9FWALnuNRqlLei_f&index=16&t=0s**** }**

Y finalmente reinician la pelea lanzando ambos al mismo tiempo un puñetazo derecho chocando sus respectivos puños entre si generando una fuerte ventisca con ambos apretando los dientes, y luego los dos empiezan se empiezan a dar rápidos puñetazos con fuertes impactos con sus dos puños cada uno hasta que Bui impacta con su puño izquierdo en toda la cara a Hiei para luego empezar a darle múltiples puñetazos en esa zona produciéndole sangrado en los labios para luego darle un rodillazo derecho en el mentón, sin embargo de forma sorpresiva, en vez de caer al suelo de espaldas, con el impulso del golpe, Hiei dio una voltereta en forma de rueda en el aire para finalmente darle un punta pie derecho en toda la frente de Bui donde tenía su vieja cicatriz de nudillos hecha por Toguro El Menor, sangrando la misma dejándolo desorientado mientras Hiei aterriza de pie también levemente desorientado, pero luego los rivales se miraron de vuelta.

– ¡Maldito! * Dice molesto con la frente sangrante Bui mientras corre hacia Hiei quien hace lo propio y al llegar ambos se dan una lluvia de puñetazos, codazos, patadas y rodillazos, ambos lo estaban dando todo causándose heridas apenas protegiéndose, era el todo o nada en esta brutal, luego Bui impacta a Hiei con el puño derecho a Hiei haciéndolo escupir, así como este le da un codazo derecho en toda la nariz de Bui produciéndole sangrado, era un combate brutal donde ambos se golpeaban con todo hasta que finalmente se alejaron uno del otro levemente con un salto para que luego Hiei apunte a Bui con su dedo índice izquierdo.

– ¡JAGAN CURSE BINDING! * Grita Hiei el nombre de su técnica creando con su youki rojo una especie de red de energía eléctrica que inmoviliza a Bui sorpresivamente dejándole sus extremidades rígidas además de causarle descargas eléctricas.

– ¡GAAAAH! * Grita de dolor Bui mientras es electrocutado, aunque sorprendentemente estaba de pie, Hiei por su parte se lanzó a atacarlo dándole patadas y puñetazos rápidos a gran velocidad tanto en la cara como en el abdomen, parecía tener en desventaja a Bui causándole heridas, pero de repente este apretó los dientes con furia.

– ¡AAAAAAAAGRH! * Ruge como una bestia Bui causando una explosión con su propia Aura de Batalla alrededor de su cuerpo sorprendiendo a Hiei mandándolo a volar a él, y destruyendo por completo la técnica inmovilizadora de Hiei haciendo trizas la red eléctrica de youki rojo, aunque Hiei sorprendido logró aterrizar de pie mientras ve a Bui envuelto en su masiva Aura de Batalla, al parecer la ventaja que creyó tener, no era realmente así.

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Soundtrack - Monster Suite Part 3/3{ **** watch?v=N3w0axYPHPY&list=PL6iaN_HgOQoj6oiXe9FWALnuNRqlLei_f&index=16&t=0s**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#9-High Quality{ **** watch?v=OuTytf_-vK4&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=9**** }**

–Creo que si te volviste más hábil en esa forma y lo hiciste bien, aunque esa técnica de inmovilizadora al sostenerla, te impide lanzar otros ataques que requieran del uso de energía demoniaca * Dice Bui con seriedad.

–Además, como te dije, eras más fuerte físicamente cuando absorbiste aquella vez a tu Kokuryuuha, el cuál incluso si fueras capaz de realizarla de nuevo, ya sabes que yo puedo detenerla con mi Aura de Batalla reforzada con el poder de Modinaram, así que aunque esta batalla es interesante, la ventaja es mía * Dice Bui sonriendo con malicia.

–Probemos tu punto, si realmente tienes esta batalla ganada bocón * Dice Hiei con seriedad y molestia preparándose ambos para atacar ante la mirada atenta de todos en ese lugar, ellos eran los únicos que luchaban aquí y estaba batalla lo decide todo.

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#9-High Quality{ **** watch?v=OuTytf_-vK4&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=9**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho-Unreleased Track#31- Extended Version { **** watch?v=rPFTN1T2ZdA&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=70****}**

En eso Bui cruzó sus dos brazos y Hiei reconocía esta pose.

– ¡BAISUU ORA BATTLE KUROSU ATTAKU! * Grita el nombre de su técnica Bui empezando esta vez a lanzar muchas cruces giratorias de Aura de Batalla que se dirigían a Hiei.

– ¡Maldición! ¡EN SATSU RENGOKU SHOU! * Grita Hiei el nombre de su rodeando su mano izquierdo de fuego lanzándose a golpear con múltiples puñetazos izquierdos envueltos en fuego humano a las cruces giratorias, pero estas eran grandes y poderosas, y cuando explotaban le causaban serios daños a su cuerpo, y cuando Hiei ya no podía golpear más, el resto lo impactó masivamente, estas no solo eran más de las que Bui usó antes, sino que tenían incluso más poder ya que Bui ahora estaba usando toda su fuerza, el mismo sonreía con malicia mientras veía como Hiei recibía dicho ataque con múltiples estallidos, y al despejarse el humo, estaba un Hiei sangrando en bastantes partes de su cuerpo, incluyendo los ojos adicionales que tenía en su torso, el mismo escupía masiva cantidad de sangre.

– ¡Jajajajaja! ¡¿Pensaste que la primera vez que recibiste esa técnica directamente usé su verdadero poder?! Claro que no, este es el verdadero poder del Ora Battle Kurosu Attaku, pero aun así tienes tu merito por seguir de pie a pesar de que usé toda mi verdadera fuerza * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa Bui para luego volar a toda velocidad hacia un Hiei desorientado, golpeándolo en el medio del cuello con su antebrazo derecho haciéndolo caer de espaldas al suelo, y luego desde el aire Bui empezó a lanzar múltiples esferas de Aura de Batalla impactando al Yokai de Fuego en múltiples ocasiones.

– ¡KUGH! * Grita de dolor Hiei mientras escupe sangre y recibe los múltiples ataques, esto causaba gran preocupación en quienes lo apoyaban, principalmente Lumachina, Rem y Shera quienes derramaban lágrimas.

– ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Por fin ganaré! ¡Ahora te remataré, prepárate para morir! * Grita Bui con una sonrisa bestial concentrando todo su poder de Aura de Batalla en su puño derecho, planea impactar a Hiei con ese ataque.

–"¡Ese Hiei tiene que esquivar ese ataque, o será destruido!" * Dice preocupada en su mente Fanis.

–"¡Hiei, no por favor, nosotros tenemos que seguir juntos con nuestras aventuras, no puedes caer así!" * Dice Shera con lágrimas en su mente y muy preocupada.

–"¡Hiei aún hay muchas cosas que quiero saber de ti, hay cosas que no comprendemos de ti, pero tú eres parte de nosotras, no puedes morir así!" * Dice Rem con lágrimas de preocupación en su mente.

–"¡Hiei-sama, tú que me has salvado tantas veces, aunque te muestres duro, sé que eres en cierta forma buena persona, no quiero que desaparezcas, porque ya eres importante para mí!" * Dice con lágrimas de preocupación en su mente Lumachina.

Por su parte Horun quien se acababa de despertar debilitada miraba el ataque que estaba por recibir el ataque final de Bui, también lloraba y estaba preocupada.

–"¡No mueras Jefe Hiei, tú me inspiraste a hacerme fuerte, tú no debes perder ante nadie, no pierdas!" *Dice con lágrimas de preocupación Horun, por su parte Vampira de Hielo miraba a batalla con una sonrisa.

–Esto lo decide todo, esta batalla ahora llegará a su fin * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa Vampira de Hielo, los guerreros de Zircon Tower apoyaban a Hiei, mientras los demonios caídos gritaban a favor de Bui

– ¡Hasta Nunca Hiei! ¡Recibe mi máxima nueva técnica! ¡BATUOUTORAIKU! * Grita Bui lanzándose a volar hacia Hiei con todo su bazo derecho imbuido en todo su poder del Aura de Batalla lanzándose como un misil hacia un Hiei tendido en el suelo que no daba señal alguna de que fuera a esquivar, y cuando lleva hacia Hiei con dicho ataque se produce una gran explosión en todo el lugar mandando a volar todo alrededor generando una gran humareda en el lugar, y además viéndose un cráter donde se supone que estaba Hiei.

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho-Unreleased Track#31- Extended Version { **** watch?v=rPFTN1T2ZdA&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=70****}**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track-Kanashimi No Jikai Yokoku{ **** watch?v=zsb3IoNoDO0&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=63**** }**

Y al despejarse el humo se puede ver a un Bui agachado con su puño derecho hundido en el abdomen de Hiei donde claramente lo atravesó, a Hiei le salí más sangre de su boca por esto, sin embargo en su mano izquierda se pudo ver que Hiei tenía el resto de su espada que había en su mayor parte sido destrozada antes por Bui, y ahora ese resto lo usó para usar de vuelta la técnica parecida a la de Kuwabara para crear una espada espiritual de fuego del mundo humano, él cuál lo hizo para con su poder intentar detener e ataque de Bui lo cual quizás logró en parte evitando que este lo haga trizas, pero aun así recibió serio daño, sin embargo con ello evitó una muerte rápida, aunque desafortunadamente todo el resto de esa espada, o sea el fragmento de hoja y todo el mango que quedaba, también fueron pulverizados y reducidos a polvo ya no quedando nada de lo que era la espada de Hiei, y lo que es peor, la vista de Bui hundiéndole el puño allí generó ya no solo preocupación, sino tristeza e impotencia en las chicas creyendo que Hiei fue derrotado.

– ¡¿A caso perdió?! * Dijeron al mismo tiempo con lágrimas Rem, Shera, Lumachina y Horun, sin embargo Vampira de Hielo fue la primera en percatarse de algo, y estaba sorprendida.

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track-Kanashimi No Jikai Yokoku{ **** watch?v=zsb3IoNoDO0&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=63**** }**

–No puede ser * Dice sorprendida Vampira de Hielo, luego Fanis también se dio cuenta de esto, así como las chicas del grupo de Hiei y todos los demás que pensaban que Bui ganó, incluyendo los demonios caidos que ya empezaban a festejar, así como los guerreros de Zircon Tower.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track-Struggle of Sadness (Long Version){ **** watch?v=CYWfxoqSpyg&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=47**** }**

–Arg * Decía Bui no pudiendo hablar, ya que la mano derecha de Hiei estaba metida en su boca, Bui tenía los ojos abiertos por esto.

–Felicidades, me has empujado más allá de mis limites, y sí que me has lastimado, realmente el poder que te dio ese Modinaram te fortaleció * Dice Hiei con seriedad hablando adolorido.

–Pero esto me ayudó a que tenga esta oportunidad, la oportunidad de que te demuestre como es sentir en carne propia el poder del Kokuryuuha ya que tu Aura de Batalla no puede protegerte de daños directamente al interior de tu cuerpo * Dice Hiei con una sonrisa badass rodeándose masivamente del aura de fuego del dragón negro, el cual se concentraba en su brazo derecho preparándose para lanzarlo al interior de su rival y esto generó en Bui miedo por primera vez en el combate.

–"¡No puede ser, este maldito lo planeó desde el principio, por eso dijo que esta vez me mataría con su Kokuryuha, ahora lo entiendo, el verdadero propósito de usar esta forma era no para hacerse más fuerte, sino de tener la oportunidad de repetir esa técnica de una forma más favorable y que yo no pudiera predecir!" * Dice con miedo en su mente Bui, ya que efectivamente Hiei planeaba lanzar al Dragón Negro en su interior, y efectivamente Hiei

– ¡Lo siento, pero no creo que puedas absorberlo ya que para ello necesitas tener el Jagan, estás acabado! ¡¿Te ofendiste porque no te maté la última vez?! ¡Bien, entonces déjame compensarte con esto! ¡JAOU ENSATSU KOKURYUUHA! * Grita Hiei e nombre de su técnica y de su mano derecha masivamente empieza a entrar el gran dragón serpiente de fuego por la boca de Bui directamente al interior de su cuerpo.

– ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAH! * Grita con sufrimiento y terror Bui mientras el Dragón Negro le quema por completo su interior a gran velocidad, pronto no quedaría nada de él, era su derrota.

–"Maldición, estoy derrotado, pero al menos, esta vez moriré con honor, en pleno combate como debe de ser, sin embargo Hiei, aún tienes que lidiar con Modinaram y no sabes cuan terrible puede ser como enemigo" * Dice Buir en su mente resignado para finalmente todo su cuerpo reducirse a nada más que cenizas que también fueron quemadas, sin embargo el dragón negro furioso ahora libre después de que se deshiciera del cuerpo de Bui, fue directamente hacia todo el resto de los demonios caídos sobrevivientes, quienes empezaron a huir tanto demonios como bestias demoniacas, pero el dragón los impactó empezando estos también a quemarse hasta reducirse a nada gritando de sufrimiento, no quedó ninguno de ellos con vida, la única de sus fuerzas que seguía viva era Vampira de Hielo quien miraba sorprendida lo que pasó para luego sonreír.

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track-Struggle of Sadness (Long Version){ **** watch?v=CYWfxoqSpyg&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=47**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#5-High Quality { **** watch?v=VX24C1DvyfA&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=5**** }**

–"Parece que esta es nuestra derrota por hoy, una lástima, la pérdida de Armor-sama más todos los que murieron aquí, afectará nuestras fuerzas, especialmente por la pérdida del primero a quien El Maou Modinaram tenía como su mano derecha y en alta consideración, muy bien, ustedes se han salvado por ahora" * Dice en su mente Vampira de Hielo mirando a las chicas a quienes derrotó, luego miró una última vez a Hiei.

–Será interesante ver que más puedes hacer, Hiei * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa Vampira de Hielo para luego desaparecer aparentemente con magia de tele transportación que le permite volver a su refugio.

La Batalla había terminado, Hiei había derrotado a Bui, quien en este mundo era conocido como Armor, el mismo después de usar ese Kokuryuuha final salió de su Modo Jaganshi volviendo a la normalidad acostándose en el suelo arenoso de espaldas respirando muy agitadamente del agotamiento, teniendo varias heridas especialmente la que le hizo en su abdomen, y su brazo derecho de donde usó su Kokuryuuha, quemado y deshecho.

– ¡LO HIZO! * Gritan con alegría los soldados sobrevivientes de Zircon Tower.

Fanis quien se levanta adolorida mira con una sonrisa satisfecha, Lumachina por su parte corre hacia Hiei quien perdió se quedó dormido, para abrazarlo con lágrimas en sus ojos; Shera, Rem y Horun quienes también se levantan adolorida miran con lágrimas de emoción a Hiei felices por su victoria, Hiei con esta victoria empieza a ganar más notoriedad en este mundo al derrotar a tal poderoso adversario.

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#5-High Quality { **** watch?v=VX24C1DvyfA&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=5**** }**

* * *

**/En un Lugar Oscuro y Misterioso/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#39 High Quality{ **** watch?v=MoDVj3VqcyU&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=38**** }**

Este era el lugar donde Bui solía dialogar con Modinaram, pero ahora estaba otra persona misteriosa tratándose de una joven esbelta de grandes y bellos ojos verdes, que lleva un traje de estilo chino que está abierto en forma de diamante desde su pecho plano hasta el ombligo, su largo cabello de color rojo carmesí recogido detrás tiene cuernos doble de color negro, tiene una larga cola negra cubierta de escamas extendidas moviéndose hacia la derecha y hacia la izquierda luciendo en encantada, Una Seiryuutou (Una cuchilla verde de la media luna del dragón) de un tamaño absurdo colgaba de su cintura, la misma mostraba una sonrisa alegre.

– ¡Es increíble que Armor-sama haya sido destruido, que tristeza, a diferencia de Eulerex o Varakness, él si era alguien que respetar y me agradaba, yo lo admiraba! * Dice la chica que claramente con esto muestra tratarse de un demonio Caído, aunque a pesar de lamentar la pérdida de Bui/Armor, no deja de sonreír.

–Si para ti es decepcionante, para mí lo es más, Armor era el más fuerte de mis subordinado, su voluntad de guerrero demonio y el potencial que tenía, sumado a lo implacable que era me hizo traerlo de otro mundo para ser mi mano derecha, es una gran pérdida * Dice una voz espectral y monstruosa, se trata del Maou de la Locura, Modinaram, en eso aparece en el lugar Vampira de Hielo quien aparece arrodillándose.

– ¡Hoh! Sobreviviste, aunque todos los demás no, ¿No tienes vergüenza por ello? * Pregunta la chica peli carmesí con una sonrisa maliciosa.

–Por supuesto, lamento que falláramos mi Maou, Hiei Jaganshi hizo la diferencia, aunque la pelea fue épica, él terminó ganando * Dice Vampira de Hielo a modo de disculpas.

– ¿Y no pudiste acabar con todos ellos una vez que Hiei terminara su lucha y quedara sin energías? Era tu oportunidad para hacerlo * Dijo la chica peli carmesí con una sonrisa.

–Eran muchísimos sobrevivientes, además de que debido a la victoria de Hiei, sus espíritus estaban en todo lo alto, aunque matara a miles de ellos, no hubiera sido suficiente, además esa no es la forma en que El Gran Maou quiere hacer las cosas ¿No Ryoka? * Pregunta con una sonrisa maliciosa Vampira de Hielo.

–Exactamente, eso hubiera sido aburrido, después de que venció al más fuerte de mis subordinados, naturalmente yo quiero la oportunidad de jugar con él, quiero divertirme * Dice Modinaram mostrándose interesado.

–Bueno, coincido que El Gran Maou Modinaram-sama querría eso * Dice sonriendo la chica demonio peli carmesí cuyo nombre es Ryoka, quien en el pasado formó parte de la facción de Eldergart.

–Hiei Jaganshi ha demostrado un gran poder con su Kokuryuuha, es una técnica maravillosa * Dice sonriendo con malicia Vampira de Hielo.

– ¡Entonces si es como dices y venció a Armor-sama, es de lo más interesante! * Dice sonriendo Ryoka.

– ¡Y espero algún día chocar con él, aunque presiento que será pronto! ¡Jajajajaja! * Dice riendo con malicia Modinaram declarando que en el futuro chocará fuerzas con Hiei, cuando eso pase ¿Quién saldrá vencedor?

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#39 High Quality{ **** watch?v=MoDVj3VqcyU&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=38**** }**

* * *

**/4 Días Después, De Mañana/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#1-Yusuke Ambiental Theme-High Quality { **** watch?v=zL3HiARzhns&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=1**** }**

En una habitación misteriosa estaba acostado Hiei quien dormía plácidamente, hasta que de golpe despertó abriendo los ojos.

–Al fin has despertado * Dice una voz femenina y Hiei al sentarse en la cama voltea a su derecha para ver que se trata de Fanis.

–Tú, ¿Dónde estoy? * Pregunta Hiei con seriedad.

–En mi habitación, en el propio Zircon Tower * Dice sonriendo Fanis ya que Hiei efectivamente está en la propia Torre con ese nombre que es el sitio de donde Fanis gobierna este lugar, Hiei está sorprendido al escuchar eso, luego Fanis le entrega su abrigo que al parecer se lo habían lavado por lo que Hiei se lo puso.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo me dormí? * Pregunta Hiei con seriedad.

–4 Días * Dice calmadamente Fanis intrigando a Hiei pero este comprendiendo.

–"Ya veo, fue por usar dos veces seguidas el Kokuryuuha y para colmo usé mi Modo Jaganshi en combinación con mi Kokuryuuha, esto me produjo esto" * Dice Hiei con seriedad en su mente.

–Nuestra Agradecimiento para contigo será eterno * Dice Fanis con una sonrisa.

–No confundas las cosas, yo solo aproveché para acabar con ese tipo que era un viejo rival mío * Dice Hiei con tono apático.

–Ya veo, aun así todos estamos agradecidos y felices * Dice sonriendo Fanis.

–Como sea, y esas 4 ¿Dónde están? * Pregunta Hiei por Lumachina, Shera, Rem y Horun.

–Ellas vinieron en estos días a verte, de hecho seguramente vendrán en cualquier momento, te traje aquí para que seas cuidado de mejor manera , y aunque ellas pretendían ni separarse de ti, les hice ver que eso no era prudente * Dice Fanis con una sonrisa irónica.

–Ya veo, esas tontas * Dice Hiei con una sonrisa irónica.

–Sin embargo, lo más probable es que a pesar de esta victoria, una vez que te vayas, ese Ejercito del Maou podría volver a atacar, por ende al irte tú lo más probable es que tengamos que desalojar por un tiempo estas tierras * Dice sonriendo irónicamente Fanis.

–No creo que sea necesario, ya que una vez que termine este asunto con Lumachina, me dedicaré a buscar a ese dichoso Maou Modinaram, y si lo destruyo a él y a todos sus subordinados, no habrá nadie que invada este lugar *Dice Hiei con tono apático.

–Tienes mucha confianza y no es para menos con lo que demostraste, aunque lidiar con el mismísimo Maou será otra cosa supongo * Dice con seriedad Fanis.

–Pues ese será mi problema así como tu decisión de desalojar o no este lugar será el tuyo * Dice Hiei relajado.

– ¿No te gustaría quedarte aquí a esperarlo en todo caso? * Pregunta con una sonrisa algo seductora Fanis.

–No, no es mi estilo esperar a mis enemigos, sino buscarlos yo mismo para acabarlos * Dice Hiei en tono apático pero en eso Fanis lo abrazó presionando sus pechos contra su cuerpo sorprendiendo a Hiei.

– ¿Incluso si te seduzco te irás y me dejarás? * Dice con una voz seductora Fanis poniendo nervioso a Hiei.

–Oye, no te pases de lista* Dice Hiei nervioso apartándola levemente.

– ¿No te gustan las mujeres mayores que tú? * Pregunta decepcionada Fanis.

–Yo soy mayor que tú, tengo más de 70 años * Dice Hiei con seriedad sorprendiendo a Fanis.

–Es cierto, había olvidado que eres un demonio * Dice Fanis sonriendo.

–De cualquier modo mi decisión está tomada, en poco tiempo nos iremos, no puedo perder mucho tiempo si pretendo cazar a ese Modinaram * Dice Hiei con seriedad.

–Entiendo, aun así, si alguna vez quieres jugar conmigo solo dilo * Dice con una sonrisa seductora Fanis poniendo nervioso a Hiei, pero luego escucha que vienen personas allí.

–Oh, parece que ya vienen esa 4 por ti * Dice sonriendo Fanis abriendo la puerta y entraron Shera, Rem, Horun y Lumachina quienes al verlo despierto derramaron lagrimas saltando hacia Hiei abrazándole e incomodándolo.

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#1-Yusuke Ambiental Theme-High Quality{ **** watch?v=zL3HiARzhns&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=1**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#6-High Quality { **** watch?v=QagyMU-A94o&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=6**** }**

– ¡Hiei, que bueno que estás bien, y además lo hiciste! * Dice con lágrimas de alegría Shera.

– ¡Que alivio, que emoción que estés bien Hiei, realmente eres increíble! * Dice con lágrimas de alegría Rem.

– ¡Dije que Jefe Hiei no perdería! * Dice alegre con lágrimas Horun.

– ¡Hiel-sama, agradezco bastante que sobreviviera a tal dificultad y salvara a tanta gente! * Dice con lágrimas de alegría Lumachina.

–Oigan, no molesten * Dice Hiei incomodo por tanta atención a la que no está acostumbrado, sin embargo ellas están muy felices con Hiei.

Tiempo después en la noche los 4 asistieron al banquete de festejo por la victoria, Horun en principio no se sentía cómoda por esto, pero Shera y Rem le hicieron entender que merecía estar allí y que se lo había ganado además de ya ser parte del equipo y esforzarse tanto en su pelea contra Vampira de Hielo lo cuál a ella la conmovió, aunque Hiei siempre se mantenía solitario ya que a él no le interesa divertirse en una fiesta por lo que solo comió, y luego de eso descansarían, y se quedarían por unas semanas más hasta que se prepararon para irse al mismo tiempo que por decisión de Fanis, se decidió hacer una evacuación temporal hasta que El Ejército del Maou Modinaram sea completamente vencido, por lo que Hiei y su grupo irían de vuelta a Ciudad Faltra, después de la fiesta donde la gente estaba especialmente agradecida con Hiei quien le restó importancia a esto.

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#6-High Quality{ **** watch?v=QagyMU-A94o&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=6**** }**

* * *

**/Ciudad Faltra, Posada de la Tranquilidad/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#35 High Quality{ **** watch?v=PqS0sChXagc&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=34**** }**

Finalmente Hiei y su grupo habían regresado a Faltra después de tanto tiempo, pudieron verificar que Edelgart y Krum estaban seguras mientras Fanis Laminitus y la gente de Zircon Tower, se instaló en un pueblo cercano a la Ciudad Faltra, como medida hasta que El Ejército del Maou sea destruido completamente como Hiei dijo que quería hacer acabando con su líder real.

Se quedaron en la Posada de Mei y ahora estaban en la habitación que siempre usaban conversando, vale decir que Hiei está recuperado de casi todas sus heridas, excepto su brazo derecho que extrañamente ni Lumachina podía curar.

–Lamento no poder ayudarte con el problema de tu brazo, por alguna extraña razón cuando lo curo, vuelve a quemarse * Dice Lumachina con preocupación.

–"Ya veo, es como aquella vez en que usé por primera vez mi Kokuryuuha contra Zeru, mi poder espiritual está inestable, por eso no puedo controlar de nuevo al Dragón Negro, hasta que mi poder vuelva a la normalidad, parece que aún tardaré en lograrlo" * Dice Hiei con seriedad en su mente.

–No importa, eso se solucionará solo * Dice Hiei con tono apático.

–Ya veo, bueno, ahora que vinimos, supongo que iremos a La Capital donde está la Iglesia ¿No? * Pregunta Shera curiosa, Rem se mostraba dudosa.

–No, ya no hay necesidad de hacer eso, nuestra misión con Lumachina concluye aquí * Dice Hiei con seriedad, sorprendiendo a Shera y Lumachina, además de llamar la atención de Horun.

– ¡¿Pero Hiei, que acaso nuestra misión no era acompañarla para que esté a salvo de los que quieren matarla, esos del Instituto Cardenal?! * Pregunta sorprendida Shera, sin embargo alguien que abrió la puerta interrumpiría la charla.

–Lo siento Shera, pero la que custodiará a partir de ahora a la Gran Sacerdote seré yo * Dice una joven caballero con gafas conocida.

– ¡Alicia! * Dijo sorprendida Shera, era efectivamente Alicia, La Caballero de Estado.

–Sí, yo la escoltaré directamente hasta la Iglesia ya que también me dirijo a La Capital * Dice Alicia una sonrisa.

–Pero ¿Y los que quieren matarla? * Pregunta Shera preocupada a lo que Alicia hizo una expresión sombría.

–No hay de qué preocuparse, ya que El Instituto Cardenal ha sido destruido * Dice Alicia con frialdad impactando a Lumachina así como a Shera y Horun, pero Rem ya sabía de esto y de quien lo hizo.

– ¿Qué quiere decir con destruido señorita? * Pregunta impactada Lumachina.

–Antes que nada permítame presentarme, soy Alicia Cristela, y me refiero a que todos ellos están muertos, junto a dos caballeros sagrados, misteriosamente fueron aniquilados por alguien, se están haciendo las investigaciones, pero no se encontraron sospechosos * Dice Alicia con seriedad.

– ¡No puede ser! * Dice impactada Lumachina.

–Piénsalo Lumachina, ellos eran seres repulsivos y corruptos, obviamente se habrán hecho de varios enemigos actuando así, y alguien fue por ellos * Dice Rem con seriedad en cierta forma para desviar las sospechas sobre Hiei quien solo miraba en silencio con un rostro serio.

–Aun así, aunque eran seres que hicieron tanto daño a la Iglesia, yo no les deseaba esto, eran seres humanos que se desviaron del camino, yo hubiera querido descubrirlos con evidencia antes de ir a ese extremo * Dice Lumachina con tristeza y sintiendo lástima por ellos a pesar de ser gente que quería matarla, a Hiei este tipo de cosas no le gustaba, o sea la compasión por otros.

–De hecho sin ellos allí se hicieron investigaciones que aparentemente ellos no permitían y pudieron encontrar mucha evidencia de su corrupción, y del robo de donaciones que cometían, también se encontró todo el dinero que robaban y que ocultaban como un tesoro que si la situación ameritaba, planeaban huir con él, con ese dinero recuperado podrás ayudar a la Iglesia, Gran Sacerdote * Dice Alicia con una sonrisa.

–Ya veo, eso me alivia * Dice con una sonrisa de alivio Lumachina.

–Los Tres Caballeros Sagrados Restantes huyeron después de que se descubrió todo esto, como son testigos de todo eso también iban a ser juzgados, así que lo mejor es ir a la capital lo más rápido posible para evitar que ellos como represalia le hagan algo a usted, ya que de hecho todos la esperan, sin El Instituto Cardenal, usted se convirtió en La Máxima Autoridad de la Iglesia ahora, y de hecho le necesitan lo más pronto posible para resolver ciertas cosas que solo usted puede, es por eso que me enviaron de la capital a escoltarla* Dice Alicia con una sonrisa.

–Está bien, iré contigo * Dice sonriendo Lumachina.

–Es por eso que les dije que nuestra misión con Lumachina concluye aquí, solo ella se irá, nosotros nos quedamos aquí por ahora * Dice Hiei con tono apático, esto en cierta forma pone tristes a Shera, Rem y Horun quienes ya la veían como parte del grupo.

–Debemos partir en pocas horas * Dice con seriedad Alicia asintiendo Lumachina.

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#35 High Quality { **** watch?v=PqS0sChXagc&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=34**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#25-High Quality { **** watch?v=caUZGVrLdxc&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=26**** }**

–Antes, si no es mucha molestia, quisiera hablar a solas con Hiei-sama por unos minutos * Dice Lumachina con tristeza asintiendo todas allí saliendo de la habitación dejándolos solos a los dos.

– ¿Qué quieres? Si no tienes dinero para darnos, no importa * Dice Hiei con seriedad.

–No, no es eso, les enviaré el dinero una vez que regrese a la Capital, pero quiero hablar de otra cosa * Pregunta Lumachina con tristeza.

–Olvídalo * Dice Hiei con seriedad sorprendiendo a Lumachina.

– ¡¿Acaso sabes lo que le diré?! * Pregunta sorprendida Lumachina.

–Sí, tu y yo no vamos a casarnos solo porque te vi desnuda y no soy ese Kami-sama * Dice Hiei con tono apático.

–Pero… es algo que prometí y además no es solo por eso, yo a usted lo quiero, o más bien estoy enamorada de usted * Dice Lumachina con sonrojo y apenada sorprendiendo a Hiei.

–Soy completamente lo opuesto de lo que aspiras como pareja, prácticamente soy opuesto a ti, y tú crees que soy algo que no es así * Dice Hiei con seriedad.

–O tal vez veo algo en usted que ni usted ve * Dice sonriendo con sonrojo Lumachina, a lo que Hiei dio un suspiro.

–Si te digo que maté a Saddler El Inquisidor, A Baduta, a otros Dos Caballeros Sagrados Más, y al Instituto Cardenal ¿Seguirías pensando en lo que dijiste? * Dice Hiei con seriedad esperando impactar por completo a Lumachina.

–Si * Dice Lumachina con determinación sorprendiendo por completo a Hiei.

– ¡¿Tú lo sabías?! * Pregunta sorprendido Hiei.

–No exactamente, pero lo sospechaba, era ilógico que Baduta escapara con todos los de su Unidad y no dejaran rastro, también había llegado a mí en la Iglesia el rumor de que Baduta tenía un medio para llegar muy rápido a la Iglesia, y al vencerlo tú, podrías acceder al medio para ir allí y acabar con ellos * Dice con seriedad Lumachina.

–Pero yo entiendo las razones por las que hiciste eso, aunque no comparta esa acción * Dice con leve tristeza Lumachina.

–Y sé que en el fondo usted es una buena persona Hiei-sama * Dice con determinación Lumachina a lo que Hiei dio un suspiro.

–Por eso no renunciaré a usted, quiero que nos casemos algún día * Dice con determinación Lumachina.

–Sigue esperando eso * Dice Hiei irónicamente con un suspiro de fastidio

–Así será, porque nunca perderé la esperanza y fe en lograrlo * Dice con una sonrisa alegre y sonrojo Lumachina.

–Has lo que quieras * Dice Hiei en tono apático, cuando de repente sintió algo en las afueras de la ciudad.

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#25-High Quality{ **** watch?v=caUZGVrLdxc&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=26**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#8-Kinpaku-High Quality{ **** watch?v=CBYn3hHc6Xo&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=8**** }**

–Creo que lo mejor es que vayas preparando tus cosas para tu viaje, yo tengo algo que hacer ahora * Dice Hiei con seriedad, asintiendo con una sonrisa Lumachina en cierta forma satisfecha por haberse animado a decirle todo eso a Hiei, Hiei luego salió de la habitación encontrando a Horun, Rem y Shera

– ¿Ya terminaron de hablar? * Pregunta curiosa Rem.

–Sí, oye Horun, préstame esa cuchilla tuya * Dice Hiei con seriedad pidiéndole a Horun una cuchilla que ella siempre traía en su cintura, que a diferencia de la Shadow Knife que le entregaron, esta era una cuchilla de hierro ordinaria, Horun se sorprendió que le pidiera ese objeto.

– ¿Pero porque quieres eso Jefe Hiei? * Pregunta curiosa Horun.

–Solo la usaré un momento y te la devolveré, así que no te preocupes * Dice Hiei con seriedad asintiendo Horun y entregándole esa cuchilla de hierro algo vieja y ordinaria.

–Ayuden a Lumachina a prepararse para su viaje, yo iré a hacer algo * Dice Hiei con seriedad quien tiene su abrigo puesto y se fue corriendo con la cuchilla de Horun guardado ahora en la funda que este aún tiene de su antigua espada perdida en su batalla contra Bui corriendo a toda velocidad fuera de la posada dejando confundidas a todas allí.

* * *

**/En un Bosque en las Afueras de la Ciudad Faltra/**

Los 3 Caballeros Sagrados Restantes prófugos estaban con sus armaduras puestas, y se dirigían hacia Ciudad Faltra para vengarse de quien creen que es la culpable de que estén en esta situación, Lumachina.

–Esa mocosa pagará por esto, de alguna forma tiene la culpa de esto * Dice con molestia uno de los caballeros sagrados prófugos el cuál era rubio, alto y musculoso siendo humano.

–Y puede que alguien de su entorno fue el que acabó con El Instituto Cardenal * Dice molesto otro de los caballeros, el cuál era igual de alto, pero con menos músculos que el anterior siendo de pelo corto negro.

–No importa, esta será nuestra venganza * Dice con resentimiento otro de los caballeros, el cual es levemente más bajo que los otros dos, siendo completamente calvo.

– ¿Así que son ustedes los Caballeros Sagrados Prófugos? Me han ahorrado el trabajo de buscarlos * Dice Hiei con seriedad hablando de la cima de un árbol sorprendiendo a los 3 caballeros sagrados.

– ¡¿Quién eres tú?! * Pregunta uno de los caballeros sagrados poniéndose en guardia con su espada.

–Soy Hiei, quien mató a 4 de ustedes que fueron ese Gelbat, Baduta, un tipo de aspecto de gato grande, y otro que parecía un mocoso conejo, y escuché lo que planean hacer, así que es el momento de exterminarlos * Dice Hei con seriedad y frialdad impactando con estas palabras a los tres caballeros sagrados.

– ¡No digas mentiras, es imposible que un ser inferior como tu venciera a todos esos caballeros fuertes, muchachos, acabemos con él para llegar a donde está la joven Lumachina! * Dice con furia el caballero rubio y musculoso asintiendo sus compañeros sacando sus respectivas espadas.

–Es bueno tener algo de ejercicio después de volver* Dice Hiei con seriedad preparándose para usar la cuchilla de Horun como arma con su mano izquierda.

* * *

**/Pocos Minutos Después/**

Los Caballeros Sagrados eran fuertes, pero aunque demostraron habilidades poderosas, no fueron rivales para Hiei quien usó la espada corta de Horun imbuyéndola en youki de llama roja del mundo de los humanos cortándolos en pedazos a los tres, cuyos pedazos se quemaron hasta hacerse cenizas, sin embargo aunque esta batalla no se supone que fuera problema alguno para Hiei, este estaba extrañamente agotado, como si solo usar ese poco poder espiritual le hubiera cansado bastante.

–Mi poder espiritual no está recuperado aún, aunque los dolores en mi mano derecha ya son menos frecuentes, pero en cierta forma debo solucionar esto * Dice con seriedad Hiei guardando de nuevo la cuchilla de Horun que al regresar le devolvería a la chica Caminante, al parecer Hiei aún no podía acceder adecuadamente a sus poderes de youki por lo que no puede luchar con su verdadera fuerza.

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#8-Kinpaku-High Quality{ **** watch?v=CBYn3hHc6Xo&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=8**** }**

* * *

**/Varias Horas Después, en La Noche/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#4-High Quality{ **** watch?v=M9rypLl3BNE&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=4**** }**

Lumachina y Alicia ya estaban en el carruaje preparándose para despedirse de Hiei, Horun, Shera y Rem.

– ¡Que tengas mucha suerte! * Grita alegre Shera.

– ¡Se buena, pero no ingenua! * Dice Rem con una sonrisa en voz alta.

– ¡Fue divertido convivir contigo, ojala nos veamos pronto! * Grita sonriendo alegre Horun.

– ¡Muchas Gracias a todos, Sé que eventualmente nos veremos! * Dice sonriendo con leves lagrimas Lumachina.

Hiei no dijo nada y solo se le quedó viendo mientras esta lo mira con sonrojo y una cálida sonrisa mientras se marcha a lo que Hiei simplemente voltea la mirada como un tipo rudo, Alicia no se despidió ya que no tardaría en volver por estos lugares, el cuál no sería el caso de Lumachina debido a toda la responsabilidad que tendría para resolver los problemas que dejaron el Instituto Cardenal, pero que al menos su vida ya no peligra ya que Hiei incluso eliminó a los últimos caballeros sagrados restantes que eran desertores de la iglesia, por lo tanto ella ya está a salvo y al llegar a la capital, les enviaría el dinero por la misión. Y después de despedirla, Hiei y su grupo regresaron a la Posada de la Tranquilidad.

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#4-High Quality{ **** watch?v=M9rypLl3BNE&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=4**** }**

* * *

**/Posada de la Tranquilidad/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#16 Kuronue-High Quality{ **** watch?v=2wYPiNJcXFY&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=16**** }**

Horun había conocido a Krebsklum y al parecer simpatizaron un poco, aunque ahora en la habitación de Hiei, Shera y Rem, solo están ellos tres incluida a Horun.

–Bien, ahora que lo de Lumachina terminó quiero comentarles algo, y es que como le dije a Horun, voy a entrenarlas, también a Shera y Rem, ya que aunque obtuvieron objetos y cosas que les ayudaron a mejorar, es su cuerpo el problema * Dice Hiei con seriedad.

– ¿Nuestros cuerpos? * Pregunta Rem curiosa.

–Sí, según me dijeron, ustedes tres fueron abrumadas por una demonio que estaba bajo el mando de Armor que las abrumó principalmente porque ustedes lucieron lentas a pesar de que se especializan en velocidad, así que es en lo único que puedo entrenarlas, para que se hagan más rápidas, no puedo enseñarles magia ni nada de esas cosas que yo no domino, tampoco tienen lo necesario para incrementar su fuerza bruta, así que solo nos centraremos en su velocidad, Shera usa la velocidad para posicionarse, esquivar y disparar flechas, Horun lo usa al ser una chica conejo para saltar, evadir y golpear, mientras Rem como una felina, para saltar, esquivar, moverse y atacar con sus garras, así que eso es todo lo que les daré, Velocidad * Dice Hiei con seriedad asintiendo con determinación las tres.

– ¡Estoy de acuerdo Jefe Hiei! ¿Pero cuánto tiempo entrenaremos? * Pregunta curiosa Horun.

–Hasta que yo vea que ya no necesitan del entrenamiento, seré estricto, así que estén preparadas * Dice con seriedad Hiei.

–Estaremos listas * Dice con determinación Rem.

–Muy bien, descansen hoy, y también mañana, porque pasado mañana empezará el infierno para ustedes ¿Está claro? * Pregunta Hiei con seriedad asintiendo con nerviosismo, pero también determinadas las tres.

Y así pasarían 2 meses donde Hiei las entrenó duramente sin piedad, las hacía correr, esquivar piedras que él les lanzaba, les ataba en sus piernas sogas con piedras, y varios tipos de ejercicios, incluso ocasionalmente Hiei combatiendo con cada una para ayudarles en su especialidad, fue infernal para las chicas incluso llorando ocasionalmente del sufrimiento, pero esto era necesario, hasta que un día Hiei vio que ya era suficiente.

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#16 Kuronue-High Quality{ **** watch?v=2wYPiNJcXFY&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=16**** }**

* * *

**/2 Meses Después, De Noche en La Posada de la Tranquilidad/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#24 High Quality{ **** watch?v=lUjPbkniMUg&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=25**** }**

Las Tres estaban muy agotadas por su último día de entrenamiento mientras Hiei las observaba.

–Bueno, eso es todo lo que puedo entrenarlas de acuerdo a lo que son, ahora ya deben ser más rápidas, por lo que yo ya terminé, así que ahora serán más útiles supongo * Dice Hiei con seriedad.

– ¡Muchas Gracias Maestro! * Dicen las tres con determinación al mismo tiempo.

–Guárdense eso * Dice Hiei nervioso y avergonzado por eso de 'Maestro'.

–De cualquier modo, en cuanto al resto de sus habilidades, tendrán que mejorar por su cuenta ya que en eso no puedo ayudarles, al menos yo no, ni me interesa hacerlo ya que con lo que hice fue más que suficiente, así que no esperen demasiado ahora de mi * Dice Hiei con tono apático.

– ¡Con lo que hiciste estamos muy agradecidas! * Dice feliz Shera.

–Sí, gracias a ti, mejoramos * Dice agradecida Rem.

–Pues como les dije, ahora si van a mejorar háganlo por su cuenta * Dice Hiei con tono apático asintiendo las tres.

–Ya que mencionas eso Jefe Hiei, ¡Quiero ir a un lugar para aprender magia para ser fuerte! ¡Lumachina habló en una ocasión sobre escuelas de magia de la capital, y eso captó mi interés, por eso quiero irme por un tiempo allá para estudiar y hacerme fuerte! * Dice Horun con determinación.

–Sí, haz lo que quieras, si te ayuda a ser más útil, adelante * Dice Hiei con tono apático, pero aceptando.

– ¡Muchas Gracias Jefe Hiei! Yo ya había hablado con Lumachina y que enviaría una recomendación al Gremio de Magos, por lo tanto mañana podré ir a la capital* Dice alegre Horun.

Rem y Shera estaban felices por Horun.

* * *

**/Al Día Siguiente de Mañana/**

Horun partió en una carrosa de viaje a la Capital, allí sería recibida como un favor por Alicia por petición de Rem en una carta, así ella misma la guiaría a la Academia donde Lumachina le recomendó, la Caminante se despidió alegre.

– ¡Muchas Gracias por todo Jefe Hiei, y todas, prometo volverme una buena maga! * Dice con lágrimas de alegría Horun.

– ¡Cuídate mucho Pequeña Horun, te esperaremos el tiempo necesario! * Dice alegre Shera.

– ¡Crece y aprende, y no hagas travesuras! * Dice en voz alta con una sonrisa Rem, Hiei tal como cuando se fue Lumachina, solo miró fijamente mientras la ve alejarse, hasta que finalmente Horun se perdió de la vista.

–La academia de Magia en la Capital Real, tiene un sistema de internado, aunque es posible reunirse con familiares y tutores, pienso que después de inscribirse, sería mejor pensar que no podrá reunirse con nosotros un tiempo * Dice con una sonrisa irónica Rem.

–Sí, quizás algunos años * Dice Shera un poco triste, por su parte Hiei no dijo nada más y volteó para dirigirse de vuelta a la posada, mientras Shera y Rem lo siguieron.

–"No entiendo los lazos que hacen las personas, algo como el Amor o la Amistad, son cosas que no entiendo" * Dice Hiei con tono apático en su mente mientras caminaba.

– ¿Y ahora que haremos Hiei? * Pregunta Rem curiosa.

–Exactamente lo que íbamos a hacer antes de que surgiera lo de Lumachina y Todo Lo Demás, buscar al tal Rey Demonio de la Locura * Dice Hiei con seriedad.

–Realmente quieres buscar a un Maou para desafiarlo * Dice Rem preocupada mientras Shera se puso nerviosa.

–Así es, además ese sujeto me busca a mí, así que yo mismo lo cazaré, tanto a él como a sus aliados, esa es la misión que haremos ahora, aunque no tengo problemas en buscarlo yo solo * Dice Hiei con tono apático.

– ¡Somos un equipo, por eso entrenamos! * Dice con determinación Shera.

–Así es, nosotros pondremos de nuestra parte, si tu deseo es encontrarlo, te ayudaremos * Dice Rem con determinación.

–Sí, aunque antes, necesito una nueva espada * Dice Hiei con seriedad asintiendo Shera y Rem.

Armor quien resultó ser Bui, y quien era la mano derecha de Modinaram fue derrotado por Hiei, aunque el mismo ahora a pesar de la victoria y del tiempo que pasó, todavía tiene dificultades con su poder de youki no pudiendo en lo absoluto recurrir al Kokuryuuha, así que este viaje, esta nueva aventura que preparan, también servirá para eso ¿Pero tendrán éxito? Y si encuentran a tal terrible enemigo ¿Podrá Hiei tener posibilidades contra el Maou de la Locura, Modinaram? Lo sabrán, en los próximos capítulos de Isekai Hiei to Shoukan Shoujo no Dorei Majutsu.

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#24 High Quality{ **** watch?v=lUjPbkniMUg&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=25**** }**

* * *

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho-Wild Wind(French Dub Episode Preview Version){ **** watch?v=bVAfcqQ279A&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=61**** }**

**Hiei:** Hola, Soy Hiei, es el momento de ir a lo grande, voy por el dichoso Maou de la Locura Modinaram, él se cree temible, pero una vez que lo encuentre le enseñaré que no hay nadie más temible que yo, aunque en cierta forma este sujeto me da muy mala espina, aun así lo haré trizas junto a su gente, No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Isekai Hiei to Shoukan Shoujo no Dorei Majutsu. Y como ya saben, Quien quiera hacerse el arrogante conmigo, Lo Aniquilaré por su conducta.

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho-Wild Wind(French Dub Episode Preview Version){ **** watch?v=bVAfcqQ279A&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=61**** }**

* * *

**Ahora el Ending de este fanfic{**** watch?v=iil-YN5WJvc****}**

**Tu imagen se refleja ****  
en un espejo estrellado  
y llorando, y llorando  
señalas la luna creciente con tu dedo** (Hiei caminando solo por un lugar que luce tenebroso y oscuro)

**Estas llamando alguien  
que le ha dado la espalda al amor y se ha ido (**La pantalla enfocándose en el rostro serio de Hiei mientras camina mirando fijamente hacia el frente)  
**¿Cuantas veces?, ¿Cuantas veces?  
¿Hace que te asomes por tu ventana? **(Hiei recordando a todos sus adversarios en el torneo oscuro, especialmente a Bui aunque luciendo este aquí su armadura pesada de batalla)

**Acelerando en la noche,  
cortas todo libremente (**Hiei sigue caminando por el mismo rumbo que se va volviendo cada vez más siniestro viéndose incluso fuego alrededor)

**Y solo a ti, y solo a ti,  
quiero abrazarte fuertemente** (Aparece rápidamente Garlford con una mirada seria blandiendo su espada, Emil también portando su espada serio, Sylvie usando una magia de enredadera de plantas también seria, al igual que Eldergard portando su lanza con seriedad, así como aparece seria Alicia, Horun junto a Lumachina con expresiones tristes y Krebskulm sonriendo alegre)

**Intercambiando besos desequilibrados  
acércate al amor** (Hiei recordando a sus compañeros de equipo Yusuke, Kurama, Genkai y Kuwabara, a Botan, Koenma pero por sobre todo en una imagen más grande a su hermana Yukina, todo esto mientras seguía por el camino tenebroso)**  
Tus lágrimas y mentiras  
descansan en mi corazón** (Ahora Hiei recordando a sus compañeras actuales Shera y Rem quienes sonrientes extienden sus manos como esperándolo a él)

(Finalmente Hiei llega al final del camino turbio donde en la cima de un gran castillo oscuro tenebroso se ve la imagen grande de un ser malvado muy parecido a Rem con los ojos dorados y una sonrisa de maldad haciendo el gesto con el dedo índice de desafío a Hiei que vaya hacia allá, y cuando Hiei va a ir para allá para encararlos termina el ending)

**Fin del Ending de este fanfic{**** watch?v=iil-YN5WJvc****}**

* * *

**Hola de nuevo, Soy KidGokuSupremo y espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo como yo disfruté escribiéndolo. Tal como les dije, este capítulo ya tuvo varias diferencias con la novela en comparación al anterior, y las diferencias se irán haciendo más notorias en los capítulos posteriores. E irán apareciendo nuevos personajes. También quiero aclarar que no tuve ni tengo en cuenta las películas de Yu Yu Hakusho por dos razones, una porque no son canons, y dos, porque se me hace más interesante hacerlo asi, refiriéndome al Modo Jaganshi de Hiei y el desgaste que le dio usarlo con su Kokuryuuha, me basé más en la lógica que en la película, de hecho en la mayor parte de mis fanfics no tengo en cuenta cosas de películas y rellenos salvo excepciones muy escasas. **

**Y pues el siguiente capítulo tardará más en llegar así que tendrán que ser pacientes.**

**Ahora les mencionaré algunas curiosidades de este capítulo: **

**-La pelea de Hiei vs Armor/Bui fue la más brutal de Hiei en el fanfic.**

**-El Sonido WRYYYYYY de Vampira de Hielo está inspirado en Dio Brando, Antagonista de Jojo.**

**Y esas fueron algunas curiosidades del capítulo, y como saben, cualquier duda pueden dejarla en la caja de comentarios para que les responda en el siguiente capítulo(Aunque no doy Spoilers XD) Y sin nada más que decir me despido**

** ¡Hasta La Próxima! **


	5. Las Misiones de Hiei

**Hola soy KidGokuSupremo y aquí les traigo otro capítulo de este fanfic. Antes que nada quería agradecer el apoyo que recibe este fanfic, y en cuanto al capitulo anterior, se preguntarán porque Bui duró pocos capítulos, pues es simplemente porque el fanfic en si no será largo, algo que ya había aclarado antes, no sé exactamente cuantos capítulos tendrá, pero no será tan largo, esto ya lo había decidido así en el momento en que decidí hacer este fanfic, en cierta forma para darle un equilibrio al canal con algunos fanfics largos, y otros no tan largos o incluso cortos, es por eso que no se extrañen que otras cosas de este fanfic también avancen rápido por lo que obviamente al ser un fanfic corto, no tendrá un desarrollo tan profundo como un fanfic largo, pero no se preocupen, igual trataré como siempre de darle sentido argumentativo a todo lo que escribo en esta historia, y lo que no les quedó claro, como siempre pueden expresar sus dudas en la caja de comentarios.**

* * *

**Antes, haré un análisis de cosas del capítulo anterior: **

**Vampira de Hielo:** Este misterioso personaje ha impactado con su brutal aparición y hecho de las suyas, aunque dudosamente sea alguien al nivel de Hiei o Bui(Que ya se fue XD), aun así es claramente un personaje problemático y peligroso con una crueldad mayúscula, y si preguntan si es un personaje de Isekai Maou, de Yu Yu Hakusho o simplemente uno inventado por mí, pues tendrán que ver el capítulo para comprenderlo.

**El Brutal Combate de Hiei vs Bui: **Creo que la corta aparición de Bui en el fanfic fue compensado por este gran combate épico que tuvieron el cuál creo firmemente que es el mejor del fanfic hasta ahora, para hacerlo adecuadamente me vi de vuelta el combate que tuvieron en el anime asi como en el manga, e hice mi propia versión para que sea distinto, y creo que salió bien por suerte.

* * *

**Ahora responderé a los comentarios**

**Ezequiel Sierra: **Gracias por tu apoyo de siempre amigo Ezequiel, me alegra que te haya gustado el giro de los hechos en lo que respecta a Bui y su combate contra Hiei. Y sí, el fanfic es gore y sin censura como en los Shonen de antaño XD. En cuanto a tus duda, sobre porque Hiei no reconoció al 100% a Bui con su armadura, pues es simple amigo, aunque la armadura era parecida no era la misma, tenía distintos colores que confundían a Hiei y lo hacía pensar en la posibilidad de que sea una coincidencia, o simplemente alguien parecido, él sospechaba que era Bui, pero no podía asegurarlo hasta desenmascararlo completamente, incluso con su Jagan no podía comprobarlo ya que la armadura lo protegía de él, además de que su youki estaba mezclado con el poder que le brindó Modinaram, esa es la razón, pero como te dije, él si sospechaba que era Bui desde el principio.

En cuanto a tu segunda duda, sobre si se mostraran las reacciones de Yusuke y los demás por su partida, pues eso se viene ahora; pero tengo que decir algo amigo, y es que objetivamente hablando aunque Hiei sea mi personaje favorito de Yu Yu Hakusho, la realidad es que de los 4 fue el menos relevante de la saga y no, no fue muy importante, para empezar, no derrotó a ningún solo psíquico por sí mismo(Venció a Tirador cuando este ya estaba muy agotado por su combate contra Yusuke, que siendo sinceros, aunque complicó a este último no hubiera podido matarlo, y creo que a la larga del combate, Yusuke le hubiera ganado por sí mismo, ya que este se estaba agotando mientras Yusuke estaba fresco, pero molesto por tener tantas complicaciones con él), si bien Hiei le dio un apoyo pequeño moral a Yusuke, la verdad creo que el propio Yusuke si seguía el combate contra Tirador, se hubiera dado cuenta, que como dije, si este sobrevivió a una brutal paliza de Toguro El Menor, Tirador no hubiera podido matarlo ni dándole con ese camión gigante, a lo mucho lo hubiera herido seriamente, pero Yusuke hubiera ganado igual ya que Tirador no era tan poderoso como algunos pensaron, de hecho en mi opinión Kamiya era más fuerte, y pues como dije, el aporte de Hiei aunque fue algo importante, no fue trascendental, pienso que sin él, igual las cosas no hubieran ocurrido de forma tan distinta, de hecho hasta Koenma en el final fue más importante que él, esa es la realidad de Hiei en esta saga que fue de las que menor protagonismo tuvo desde que se convirtió en personaje principal, yo de hecho pensé que pudo ser mejor aprovechado en esta saga, pero tampoco fue totalmente irrelevante, aunque a la vez como dije, no fue trascendental como en todas las otras sagas, es más, incluso en la Saga del Rescate de Yukina en el final fue más relevante que en esta saga al ser el hermano de Yukina y golpear a Tarukane, esa es mi opinión. De hecho a estas alturas los acontecimientos de Sensui ya terminaron ya que pasó más de un mes. Espero haber aclarado tus dudas amigo.

**Gabriel443: **Mil Gracias por tu apoyo amigo, y me alegra que te guste el roll de Hiei en el fanfic.

**juanan231283: **Gracias amigo.

* * *

**Sin nada más que añadir comencemos: **

**Opening del Fanfic(Opening 1 de Shaman King){ watch?v=XCTHko90yKg}**

**La resurrección** (Suena la música un tiempo)

**Cielo y tierra juntos van  
y una música darán  
cosas tan reales y otras más son solo un mito**(Hiei está sentado en solitario con su espada en mano con su rostro serio)**  
nuevas vidas nacerán  
y otras más terminaran  
esto se repite en un ciclo infinito**(Rem parada con una mirada seria con unas especies de garras metálicas en las manos mientras de espadas a espalda con ella Shera también con rostro serio con su arco y flecha en mano)**  
en el mundo algo hay profundo  
cuando ya lo inevitable llega.**(Alicia teniendo una mirada de tristeza)

**La vida te puede dar otra oportunidad  
de ser**. (Hiei quitándose su banda y activando su Jagan para luchar)

**Tus poderes se conjuntaran  
y la luz a todos mostrara** (Hiei luchando con su espada contra una chica de baja estatura con orejas de perro y pechos algo grandes que también usa una espada, chocando ambos las hojas de sus espadas, a la vez que lucha contra una pantherian idéntica a Rem pero claramente más alta y con pechos grandes como si fuera su versión mayor que ataca a Hiei con sus puños luchando en equipo con la chica perro contra Hiei en dos contra 1)**  
el Jagan observa y su justicia tendrá**(Apareciendo rápidamente varios personajes como Sylvie sonriendo al igual que Emil al igual que Mei la dueña de la posada)

**Esa espada que posees sabrás  
que no es solo una arma más**(Hiei luchando con su espada rellena de llama negra apretando los dientes serio contra alguien extremadamente idéntica a Rem, pero teniendo los ojos dorados brillantes y sonrisa bestial llena de maldad chocando ambos sus cabezas con gran rivalidad)**  
dos mundos con ella unirás**(Apareciendo rápidamente Garldford portando una espada serio, luego una bella chica demonio de pelo largo rosado en forma de cola de caballo con flequillo llevando un vestido chino azul y sonriendo alegre, pero maliciosamente)

**Esa espada que posees sabrás  
que no solo es un arma más** (Hiei luchando con gran esfuerzo con varias heridas mientras su oponente idéntica a Rem sonríe bestialmente sintiéndose victorioso a lo que Hiei decide lanzarle su Jao Ensatsu Kokuryuha de su mano derecha)  
**dos mundos con ella unirás** (Apareció la pequeña Krebsklum rodeada de una energía oscura, al lado de ella Eldergard)

**A dos mundos el**(Rem lucha valientemente usando sus garras metálicas contra algunos demonios al mismo tiempo que invoca a su bestia toro de tres cuernos que derriba a otros)  
**mantendrá en unión**(Shera lanzando varias flechas a demonios convirtiéndolos en piedra)  
**su luz traerá**(Tanto Emile como Eldergard y Alicia por su parte enfrentando a otros demonios)  
**resurrección**(Hiei con furia emitiendo un grito transformándose en su forma Jaganshi cambiando su piel a verde con varios ojos parecidos al Jagan)

(Luego en una escena aparte Hiei estando en su modo normal aterriza mirando a la pantalla, luego Shera sonriendo, luego Rem sonriendo, luego Alicia con una sonrisa, luego Sylvie sonriendo, luego Eldergard con un rostro serio y por último la pequeña Krebsklum también sonriendo para que posteriormente Hiei apunte su espada a la pantalla enfocándose la última imagen en él.

**Fin del Opening del Fanfic(Opening 1 de Shaman King)****{ watch?v=XCTHko90yKg}**

* * *

**No soy dueño ni de Isekai Maou to Shoukan no Dorei Majutsu ni de Yu Yu Hakusho ****ni de los soundtracks o animes mencionados o usados aquí, mis reconocimientos para sus respectivos creadores Takahiro Tsurusaki y Yoshihiro Togashi respectivamente, y también mis reconocimientos a los creadores de todos los maravillosos soundtracks usados en el fanfic.**

* * *

**Isekai Hiei to Shoukan Shoujo no Dorei Majutsu**

**Capítulo 5: Las Misiones de Hiei. **

* * *

**/Tiempo Atrás, Mundo Humano de Yu Yu Hakusho/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track-Sad Song{ watch?v=ZsjHsKUIGn8&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=49 }**

Koenma le había informado a Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara y los demás reunidos en la casa de este lo que había sucedido con Hiei y el destino final que tuvo.

– ¡Esto es injusto, Hiei ya pagó por todo eso del pasado ayudándonos, además se hizo nuestro amigo aunque no lo admitiera! ¡¿Por qué mierda tu padre hizo eso?! * Dice Yusuke molesto en su casa a Koenma quien estaba en su forma de humano, mientras Yusuke estaba con su tradicional uniforme verde, Koenma estaba con su uniforme rosado oscuro, Kuwabara con su uniforme azul, en fin, así como Botan usa su vestido del mundo espiritual, todos allí vestían lo que usaban normalmente en la historia reunidos en la casa de Yusuke.

–No hay nada que yo pudiera hacer, lo siento, pero fue orden del mismo Rey Enma, mi padre, y desgraciadamente tampoco puedo saber a donde fue a parar, ya que escapa por completo a nuestro limitado control en el Mundo Espiritual, no tenemos la habilidad de buscar entre dimensiones, e incluso si pudiéramos, no podríamos traerlo aquí, podría hacer más si yo mismo fuera el Rey, pero ese no es el caso. Lo siento * Dice con tristeza Koenma, todos los demás estaban tristes, incluso el propio Kuwabara con quien Hiei no se llevaba bien, pero claramente aunque no lo admitieran, ambos se respetaban y simpatizaban entre sí.

–Enfadarse con Koenma no sirve de nada, él no tiene la culpa en esto, fue decisión de alguien superior, es mejor no dificultarle más las cosas * Dice con seriedad y tristeza Kurama, y todos al escucharlo se sorprenden levemente, a la vez de que comprenden, si hay alguien aquí más afectado que el resto, es el mismo Kurama quien era el mejor amigo de Hiei, aunque este último ni entendía lo que era la amistad, pero sin darse cuenta, formó lazos con todos ellos, especialmente con Kurama.

–Lo sé, no pretendo culpar a Koenma ni nadie, pero no deja de ser injusto * Dice Yusuke con tristeza y más calmado.

–Dímelo a mí, lo único que podemos rogar, es que Hiei esté bien donde quiera que haya ido a parar * Dice Koenma con tristeza y seriedad.

–Sí, ese enano sí que era terco, engreído y molesto, pero debo admitir que nos ha ayudado varias veces, así que espero que esté bien * Dice con seriedad Kuwabara.

–"Hiei, como dijo Kuwabara, espero que estés bien, donde sea que hayas ido a parar" * Dice Kurama con tristeza y seriedad en su mente.

–Sí, esto es triste muchachos, pero como saben, tenemos el problema de Sensui que hay que resolverlo de algún modo por el bien de la humanidad * Dice Koenma con seriedad y determinación asintiendo Yusuke y los demás determinantes. Y es así donde combatirían todos ellos contra Sensui y su grupo, pero teniendo que arreglárselas sin Hiei, aunque esto daría mayor valor a cada uno de ellos a luchar más enserio sus batallas contra los 7 Síquicos, como por ejemplo Yusuke quien derrotaría solo a 'Tirador' sin la ayuda de nadie, y así transcurriría todo hasta terminar es sangrienta batalla de forma muy parecida a la historia original, solo que sin Hiei.

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track-Sad Song{ watch?v=ZsjHsKUIGn8&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=49 }**

* * *

**/Hace 2 Semanas, Mundo Humano de Yu Yu Hakusho/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#38 High Quality{ watch?v=DjgAAZGjzG0&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=37 }**

Había pasado un tiempo desde la conclusión de la batalla contra Sensui y su grupo habiéndose salvado el mundo de ellos, y los personajes siguieron con sus vidas, pero alguien que sobrevivió a la batalla quedando sin embargo bastante mal, seguía en aquella cueva donde había luchado contra Kurama, que era Toguro El Mayor quien se había posesionado del cuerpo de Sadao Makihara conocido como Gourmet, y estaba atrapado eternamente en la planta Janenyu donde seguía alucinando que atacaba a Kurama y no podía matarlo, atrapándolo en varios zarcillos.

– ¡No, muérete, muérete! ¡¿Por qué no te mueres?! * Gritaba desesperado Toguro El Mayor con los ojos abiertos mientras está atrapado en la ilusión, sin embargo una especie de agujero negro empezó a aparecer cerca del mismo, y la succión del mismo era tan fuerte que se terminó llevando a Toguro El Mayor con la planta incluida desapareciendo luego del lugar.

* * *

**/Pocos Días Después, Mundo de Isekai Maou to Shoukan no Dorei Majutsu/**

Toguro El Mayor estaba en un lugar oscuro y asqueroso que parecía un lugar donde habían cosas parecidas a tripas, dicho lugar parecía un sistema digestivo que de hecho había disuelto por completo la planta Janenyu donde Kurama había atrapado a Toguro El Mayor, el mismo había despertado.

– ¡¿Dónde estoy?! ¡Bueno, no importa, soy libre, Kurama ya no está aquí, Jajajaja! * Grita Toguro El Mayor con una sonrisa alocada, sin embargo luego ve adecuadamente su alrededor reconociendo lo que era.

– ¡¿Qué, este lugar es un estómago?! * Se pregunta impactado Toguro El Mayor.

–Efectivamente, estás en mi estómago, espiándote en tu mundo pude finalmente traerte aquí para devorarte y quedarme con tus habilidades Toguro El Mayor * Dice con seriedad una voz espectral y monstruosa.

– ¡¿Quién eres tú?! * Dice impactado Toguro El Mayor impactado, ya que sentía una presencia claramente maligna y poderosa.

–Soy El Gran Maou Modinaram, y tú serás mi alimento, a diferencia de Bui a quien no podía devorar, tú eres más compatible conmigo y mi cuerpo, eres lo que necesito para volverme imparable. Deberías de agradecer que te convertirás en parte de mi * Dice con seriedad Modinaram, pero Toguro El Mayor aunque se impactó al escuchar eso, luego sonrió malignamente.

– ¡Jajajajaj! ¡No me hagas reír, no eres el primero que me devora y fracasa en eso! ¡Como ves, este sujeto también intentó devorarme, pero terminó siendo devorado por dentro y posesionado por mí, soy yo el que se quedará con tu ser y tus poderes! * Grita Toguro El Mayor levantando sus dedos y tanto de sus dedos como de su cuerpo, salieron varios tentáculos blancos esparciéndose hacia el estómago, intentando el mismo que se esparzan por todo el cuerpo de Modinaram para posesionarse de él, tal como ocurriera con Gourmet, sin embargo grande sería su sorpresa al ver que todos los tentáculos se disolvían convirtiéndose solo en energía que se condensaba en el lugar.

– ¡Imposible! * Grita ahora asustado Toguro El Mayor.

– ¡¿No lo entiendes verdad?! ¡¿Te atreves a comparar a Modinaram con un simple humano?! ¡Tú solo te convertirás en energía, poderes y nuevas habilidades para mí, quizás parte de tu personalidad maligna también forme parte de mí, pero tu alma, tu corazón y especialmente tu mente desaparecerán por completo de la existencia, y esto especialmente porque eres compatible conmigo para formar parte de mí! ¡Pero alégrate, tus habilidades serán bien aprovechadas por un Maou, y además eso es mejor que estar atrapado eternamente en ese ciclo de ilusión en el que estabas por culpa de esa planta demoniaca! ¡Adiós Toguro El Mayor! ¡Jajajajaja! * Dice riendo malignamente Modinaram mientras Toguro El Mayor pone cara de terror al ver que ahora todo su cuerpo empieza a convertirse en energía azul que se condensa en el lugar, tanto su cuerpo como el de Gourmet ahora están siendo completamente condensados y convertidos en nada más que energía.

– ¡NOOOOOOO! * Es lo último que grita desesperado Toguro El Mayor para luego desaparecer por completo, ya no quedando existencia ni de su alma, cuerpo, corazón o mente, siendo este su final, pero todas sus habilidades y poderes ahora le pertenecían a Modinaram.

– ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Si, si, ahora me siento muy poderoso, más que nunca, es el poder que necesito para que nadie me pueda detener, Jajajaja! * Dice riendo malignamente Modinaram que después de absorber completamente a Toguro El Mayor, se ha vuelto claramente más fuerte ¿Podrá Hiei contra él en el momento que ocurra su tan esperada pelea? (Y para aclarar, esta es la primera y última vez que aparecerá el personaje de Toguro El Mayor en el fanfic, solo para evitar confusiones de que alguno piense de que volverá, no, este fue su final definitivo)

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#38 High Quality{ watch?v=DjgAAZGjzG0&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=37 }**

* * *

**/ Mundo de Isekai Maou to Shoukan no Dorei Majutsu, Presente, Ciudad de Faltra, De Mañana/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#1-Yusuke Ambiental Theme-High Quality{ watch?v=zL3HiARzhns&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=1 }**

Había pasado un tiempo desde la batalla de Hiei contra Bui y sus demonios subordinados, y ahora el mismo estaba solo en un hermoso día, él dejó a Shera y Rem juntas para que sigan entrenando y mejorando por su cuenta, mientras él solo caminaba por la ciudad en silencio pensativo.

–"Mi poder espiritual ha regresado a la normalidad, pero aún no tengo una nueva espada, y perdí por completo la que tenía, necesito ir con un buen fabricante de espadas que haga la misma tal como quiero" * Dice Hiei relajado en su mente caminando vistiendo la ropa que siempre viste, sin embargo se encontraría con alguien familiar que caminaba por las calles y se cruzaría con él, se trataba de una chica caminante(grasswalker en inglés) por lo cual tiene un cuerpo pequeño con orejas y cola de conejo, tiene el pelo corto pelirrojo rosado hasta la nuca algo desordenado, usa un atuendo que es principalmente una fina capa de tela que deja al descubierto su ombligo con algunos adornos, la misma era algo más baja que Hiei que de por si es bajo y al verlo lo saludo.

– ¡Hola Hiei! * Dice alegre Sylvie, aunque Hiei solo la mira con su rostro apático.

–Ah, eres tu * Dice Hiei con tono apático.

– ¿Qué haces por aquí, solo recorriendo viendo como marcha la ciudad? * Pregunta curiosa Sylvie.

–No realmente, busco un buen forjador para que me haga una nueva espada, parecida a la que tenía * Dice Hiei con seriedad, sus palabras intrigaron a Sylvie.

– ¿Y no has encontrado ninguno? * Pregunta Sylvie curiosa negando con la cabeza Hiei, la misma se puso a pensar para luego sonreír.

–Yo puedo ayudarte con eso si quieres * Dice sonriendo alegre Sylvie, pero Hiei pudo ver algo detrás de esas palabras.

–Ya veo, pero supongo que quieres algo a cambio ¿No? * Pregunta Hiei con su tono apático habitual asintiendo Sylvie.

–Exactamente, te conduciré a dicho forjador de espadas a cambio de que cumplas una misión de aventurero ¿Qué te parece? * Pregunta Sylvie alegre, Hiei lo pensó un poco para responder.

–Está bien, de todas formas estaba aburrido, quizás sirva para pasar el rato * Dice Hiei con su tono apático luego de dar un suspiro asintiendo alegre Sylvie.

–Bien, ¿Les avisaras a Rem y Shera? * Pregunta curiosa Sylvie.

–No, les dije que podía tardar y que no me esperaran, así que no hay porque perder el tiempo, vámonos de una vez para cumplir esa dichosa misión * Dice Hiei con su tono apático, asintiendo Sylvie.

– ¡Esta bien, la misión consiste en una expedición a **'La Catedral Verde Oscura'**! * Dice Sylvie sonriendo con Hiei escuchándola en silencio.

* * *

**/ Horas Después/**

Hiei y Sylvie llegaron a la Catedral verde oscura la cual estaba en lo profundo del **'Man-Eating Forest'**. Este, era un templo que está cubierto de musgo y estaba medio destruido. Salieron en la mañana, pero ahora era cerca del mediodía.

–Por fin llegamos, ¿verdad Hiei? * Dice Sylvie alegre asintiendo Hiei en silencio.

–Bien, la búsqueda será tal como te la explique en la ciudad * Dice Sylvie con seriedad.

–Porque te pones tan seria de repente ¿Qué hay en ese lugar? * Pregunta curioso Hiei.

–Bueno, han pasado ciertas cosas con quienes se aventuraron allí, creo que mejor te lo explico después * Dice Sylvie con seriedad asintiendo Hiei.

–"No sé porque, pero siento que este lugar apesta a maldad" * Dice Hiei con seriedad en su mente.

La misión consistía en obtener un metal mágico que era conocido como** 'Mithril Eterno'**, el cual se encontraba en la parte más profunda de la Catedral Verde oscura.

Y rápidamente al llegar a la puerta, Hiei abrió las grandes puertas de piedra y bajo las escaleras con Sylvie siguiéndolo.

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#1-Yusuke Ambiental Theme-High Quality{ watch?v=zL3HiARzhns&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=1 }**

* * *

**/Catedral Verde Oscura – Piso Subterráneo 1/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#19 High Quality{ watch?v=W_yfN_1xZXU&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=19 }**

Esta era una mazmorra de piedra, El musgo brillaba levemente, gracias a eso, no tuvieron ninguna dificultad para caminar, incluso sin usar magia para iluminar el lugar.

–Debemos evitar hacer algo llamativo o destructivo, de lo contrario, podríamos terminar siendo enterrados aquí * Dice Sylvie con seriedad.

–Depende * Dice Hiei con seriedad.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? * Pregunta Sylvie intrigada.

–Creo que pronto lo entenderás * Dice Hiei con seriedad extrañando por sus palabras a Sylvie ya que aparentemente descubrió algo en el momento de entrar a este lugar, que da la clara sensación de no ser nada bueno, mientras ambos seguían avanzando.

– ¡Hiei! * Grita Sylvie asustada, pero Hiei ya había notado esto envolviendo su puño derecho en llamas, cuando unas garras se abalanzaron hacia ellos, aunque Hiei ya tenía preparada una técnica para acabar con el enemigo.

– ¡EN-SATSU-RENGOKU-SHOU! * Grita Hiei el nombre de su técnica volteando y dando múltiples puñetazos llameantes al enemigo que era un grupo de osos grandes de apariencia tierna de osos de peluches que aunque lucen tiernos, son claramente engañosos, pero eso no le importó en lo absoluto a Hiei quien con su técnica redujo a cenizas a todos los osos atacantes sin piedad dejando impactada a Sylvie, esto se debe a que Hiei no se contuvo en lo absoluto como ocurriera con aquel phanterian a quien derrotó con un golpe de fuego en Ivory Tower tiempo atrás sin matarlo.

– ¡A pesar de que eran bastantes, tu ataque los acabó a todos, estos eran los famosos '**Osos de la Bendición'! *** Dice impactada Sylvie.

– ¡Hmph! No eran la gran cosa, aunque su cuerpo es resistente, no son nada en comparación al poder de mis llamas, que pueden destruir fácilmente rocas muy duras * Dice Hiei con seriedad en su tono apático.

– ¡Vienen más! * Grita Sylvie con seriedad, sin embargo de la misma forma, Hiei los destruía a todos con su técnica de En-satsu, rengoku- shou con su puño derecho reduciéndolo a todos a pedazos y cenizas, por más que venían, ninguno era adversario alguno para Hiei quien los destruía sin piedad.

–Vaya, ahora si acabaste con todos * Dice Sylvie algo nerviosa y seria, aunque Hiei notaba de nuevo que algo venía oculto en sus palabras.

–Sí, pero no ha terminado, obviamente debe haber algo mejor aquí que esos osos inútiles * Dice Hiei en su tono apático.

Luego al llegar a otra zona de la catedral, Hiei abrió la nueva puerta de piedra que tenía en frente, Llegaron a un lugar que tenía una atmosfera muy diferente a la de la mazmorra de piedra en la que habían estado hasta hace un rato. El suelo, las paredes y el techo, ya no estaban cubiertos por musgo, en cambio, en las paredes, había antorchas encendidas que iluminaban el lugar.

–Entonces esta es la parte más profunda, en la parte posterior de este lugar, hay un sitio donde el piso se desprende un poco, allí está el **'Mithril Eterno'** * Dice Sylvie ahora calmadamente.

–Pero, aunque no sé el por qué…. Al parecer solo se puede recolectar cuando un hombre y una mujer entran al lugar * Dice Syilvie con seriedad sonando esto raro para Hiei.

–Aunque puede ser recolectado varias veces si se entra y se sale de la mazmorra, pero los Osos de la Bendición son muy fuertes incluso para mí, por lo que no vendría a menos de estar contigo Hiei * Dice sonriendo ahora Sylvie, aunque Hiei no le respondió.

–"Es probable que no es la primera vez que viene aquí, aunque al ser la líder del dichoso Gremio de Aventureros, no es sorprendente eso, pero no es de mi interés, sin embargo, algo me huele mal, y no hablo de las presencias que siento en este lugar, sino de ella misma, esta chica conejo puede que no sea tan confiable, la razón por la que acepté principalmente esto es porque quería saber que se trae entre manos" * Dice con seriedad Hiei en su mente, cuando se percató de algo, justo cuando Sylvie iba a detener a Hiei con su mano derecha, este lo hizo con su izquierda, indicando para sorpresa de la Caminante que Hiei vio dicha presencia antes que ella.

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#19 High Quality{ watch?v=W_yfN_1xZXU&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=19 }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#8-Kinpaku-High Quality{ watch?v=CBYn3hHc6Xo&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=8 }**

– ¡Hou! Al haberte dado cuenta eres muy hábil, como se esperaba de ti, Hiei Jaganshi * Dice una voz masculina adulta que hablaba con cierta malicia sonriendo.

Quien apareció desde la sombra de un pilar, era un Enano hombre, como la mayoría de los de su raza, este tenía su rostro oculto por una barba abundante, por lo que no podían distinguir su edad, pero por su tono de voz, se podría decir que estaba en el mejor momento de su vida. El debería tener orejas y cola de perro como el típico rasgo de un enano, pero estas, estaban ocultas por una armadura, aquel hombre tenía una armadura de metal de cuerpo completo, en su mano sostenía una hacha gris oscura, y su estatura era similar a la de Hiei, siendo quizás solo un poco más bajo.

– ¿Nos estas esperando? * Pregunta Sylvie con seriedad, y Hiei mira con sospecha a Sylvie.

–"Algo no está bien aquí, el hecho de que ese sujeto apareciera de la nada, debería de sorprender a alguien que no es tan fuerte como ella, y que supuestamente no los conoce, pero su expresión facial dice otra cosa, pareciera que incluso la cara que puso al aparecer dichos osos, fue solo actuación, y ahora se le olvidó actuar" * Dice Hiei con seriedad en su mente mirando a Sylvie analíticamente para luego ver al enano quien al escuchar las palabras de Sylvie, los vio con desprecio a ambos, esa mirada era la misma mirada arrogante que demostraron ciertas personas que irritaron a Hiei al punto de matarlos miserablemente, que eran Galluk y Keera, el hermano de Shera, por lo que se podría decir que dependiendo de las palabras que diga y de sus intenciones, su destino puede estar claramente sellado.

– ¿Hay un camino secreto en la Catedral verde oscura? * Pregunta con seriedad Sylvie al enano.

–Gufufu….soy bueno cavando hoyos * Dice con cierta arrogancia el enano.

–Esta mazmorra pierde el significado si no se entra una pareja de hombres y mujeres, no deberías tomar nada de esto * Dice con seriedad Sylvie.

– ¿Qué?, bueno, no hay necesidad de preocuparse, ya que tomare lo que quiera * Dice sonriendo maliciosamente el enano.

– ¡Soy el Rey del clan de los Enanos Gobbal, mi nombre es Bultame, pulverizare a las parejas felices que tratan de obtener el Mithril Eterno, el cual es el ingrediente para crear los **'Anillos de matrimonio'**!, ¡Ese es mi deseo! * Grita molesto el enano.

–"¿Anillos de matrimonio?" * Se pregunta confundido en su mente Hiei.

–Nn…..Hiei y yo no tenemos ese tipo de relación….bueno, pero cualquiera que busque unos 'Anillos de Matrimonio', se puede decir que es una persona feliz * Dice Sylvie sonriendo nerviosa.

– ¡No me importa lo que digan, morirán por la **'Axe Breaker'**! * Grita el enano llamado Bultame haciendo un sonido metálico con su armadura levantando con orgullo su hacha gris brillante.

Como era de esperarse de la raza que presumía de la mayor habilidad en la fabricación de armas, esa arma parecía ser de primera calidad.

– ¿Acaso eres un bandido?, en este momento estamos ocupados, así que te voy a pasar por alto, pero, el amenazarnos a nosotros… ¿No sería bueno que recopilaras más información?, puedes entrar en pánico en este momento, ya que Hiei es * Dice con seriedad Sylvie.

–Sí, es el mago que derrotó a los demonios caídos que invadieron Ciudad Faltra * Dice sonriendo con malicia Bultame.

–Heee…. ¡¿Así que sabiendo eso, aun quieres desafiarnos?! * Dice Sylvie aparentemente sorprendida.

–Por supuesto, ya que es el héroe que protegió Ciudad Faltra, voy a ser temido, y muchos de las razas me temerán * Dice sonriendo maliciosamente con arrogancia Bultame.

–Harás una tontería * Dice Sylvie mientras suspiraba, Hiei por su parte seguía sin mediar palabra alguna, quien simplemente dio un paso al frente.

–Sylvie ¿No tienes algo parecido a una espada, una cuchilla al menos que me prestes? * Pregunta Hiei con seriedad a lo que Sylvie asiente sacando de la parte trasera de su cintura, una cuchilla con su mano izquierda.

–Esto es todo lo que tengo Hiei * Dice con seriedad Sylvie arrojándosela a Hiei, quien la atrapa del mango con su mano derecha.

– ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡¿Crees que con esa basura de arma me derrotarás?! * Dice confiado Bultame.

–Es suficiente para acabar con una basura como tu * Dice Hiei en su tono apático molestando al enano.

– ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! * Dice molesto Bultame.

–Más bien ¿Cómo te atreves tú a pensar que puedes engañarme haciéndome creer que eres el único enano oponente aquí? Claramente tienes a otros dos como tu ocultos detrás de tu espalda, idiota * Dice Hiei con seriedad sorprendiendo tanto a Bultame como a Sylvie por lo que dice, y efectivamente habían dos enanos detrás ocultos, pero Hiei con su Jagan podía verlos perfectamente, los otros enanos se veían exactamente igual que Bultame, el segundo tenía una lanza gris brillante y el tercero tenía una espada gris brillando, ambos estaban en formación detrás de Bultame.

– ¡Imposible! ¡¿Cómo puedes verlos?! * Dice impactado y molesto Bultame.

–No pueden engañar al Jagan, y por cierto, no soy un mago, soy un yokai * Dice Hiei con seriedad.

– ¡Cállate! ¡No vale la pena temerte!, ya que tenemos esta armadura de cuerpo completo anti magia, la ¡**'Ward Erase'**! * Dice sonriendo arrogantemente Bultame.

–Sigues de testarudo * Dice Hiei con rostro de aburrimiento.

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#8-Kinpaku-High Quality{ watch?v=CBYn3hHc6Xo&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=8 }**

–Hiei, ten cuidado * Dice precavida Sylvie, llamando la atención de Bultame.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#10-Meikai-High Quality{ watch?v=-8ASch4bU4Y&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=10 }**

–Gufufu… solamente espera, después de deshacernos de él, tendremos un buen momento contigo * Dice sonriendo malignamente Bultame, escuchándose como los otros dos enanos ocultos detrás suyo se reían con malicia.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, ¿Acaso ustedes…han estado haciendo esas cosas? * Dice Sylvie con severidad y escalofríos en su espalda, por su parte Hiei al escucharlo ya entendía que tipo de personas eran estos sujetos, y del porque ese enano le recordaba a Keera, así como a Galluk.

– ¿Te lo dije no?, vamos a pulverizar las parejas felices, ese es mi deseo, los hombres mueren y las mujeres se convierten en nuestra diversión * Dice Bultame sonriendo con maldad, y tanto él como los otros dos enanos empezaron a reír fuerte con vulgaridad, pero inmediatamente después de eso, Sylvie sintió un escalofrío mayor, pero esta vez no era de parte de los enanos, sino de quien estaba a su lado, y al voltearse a ver a Hiei, nota a este con una expresión que demostraba clara frialdad asesina.

–"Comprendo, entonces ellos también son unas ratas" * Dice Hiei con seriedad en su mente caminando sin demostrar emoción mientras se dirige hacia los enanos con clara ira contenida, ya que esa forma de ser le recordaba también a otra persona que odiaba a muerte y que condenó al a esclavitud a la persona más importante de su vida, Yukina, y esa persona malvada a quienes le recordaban las ratas era el infame Tarukane.

– ¡Ataquémoslo los tres! * Grita Bultame asintiendo los enanos que se movían a una súper velocidad imposible de ver por el ojo ordinario, Sylvie al ver a Hiei en ese estado iba a decirle algo para que se detenga, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Hiei quien prácticamente convirtió la cuchilla de Sylvie en una espada al producirle una hoja larga de fuego con su técnica parecida a la de Kuwabara, se movió a una súper velocidad pasando de largo de los enanos, cruzándose con ellos al pasar al lado opuesto para luego quedarse quietos, pasaron unos pocos segundos en que se quedaron estáticos hasta que tanto Bultame como los otros tres enanos quienes de por si estaban con los ojos en blanco, empezaron a partirse en varios pedazos al verse varias cortadas llameantes que recibieron en su cuerpos no salvándoles sus dichosas armaduras, cayendo los pedazos de sus cuerpos en el suelo quemándose en el mismo por el fuego rojo del mundo humano de Hiei, mientras este los mira, Hiei había acabado con mucha facilidad con los tres a pesar de que eran fuertes y habían matado a varios aventureros hábiles.

Sylvie al ver esto se había quedado impactada con la boca abierta era la primera vez que veía en persona luchar a Hiei, ya que hasta ahora solo escuchaba testimonios, pero finalmente pudo comprobarlo, aunque comprobó incluso algo más que quería hacer de hecho en esta misión que hicieron juntos.

–Tómala * Dice Hiei arrojándole la cuchilla de vuelta a Sylvie quien la atrapó del mango guardándola de vuelta, mientras Hiei vio que uno de los enanos dejó una espada gris después de morir, por lo que la tomó con su mano derecha observándola detenidamente para luego guardarla en su funda.

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#10-Meikai-High Quality{ watch?v=-8ASch4bU4Y&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=10 }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#14 High Quality{ watch?v=wC8SLJ63BAw&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=14**** }**

–Esto me servirá temporalmente * Dice Hiei ahora calmadamente mientras Sylvie ocultaba sus ojos entre sus cabellos después de lo que acababa de ver.

–Bueno ¿Qué estás esperando? Ya acabamos aquí, sigamos * Dice Hiei relajado a Sylvie quien se quedaba quieta, pero luego la misma miró con seriedad a Hiei frunciendo el ceño, Hiei se dio cuenta de esto.

– ¿Qué? No me digas que me dirás tonterías como que no tenía que matarlos y esas mierdas ¿Ya visten como actuaban? Eran unas ratas, y a las ratas como estas se les mata para que desaparezcan, así de simple, de lo contrario se convierten en una plaga * Dice Hiei con seriedad e indiferencia a Sylvie.

– ¿Así pensabas también de Galluk del Gremio de Magos, de Keera, el príncipe de los Elfos, o de Saddler de los Caballeros Sagrados? * Pregunta con seriedad Sylvie, esto sorprendió algo internamente a Hiei, pero este en cierta forma ya sospechaba algo raro en esta misión.

–Sabía que esta misión era rara desde el principio, tu planeaste todo esto ¿Verdad? Sabías que existían estos enanos malnacidos aquí que hacían este tipo de cosas, y por eso me trajiste aquí, para comprobar en persona como reacciono contra las ratas ¿No? Ya me preguntaba cuando mostrarías tus intenciones reales Sylvie * Dice Hiei con seriedad, sorprendiendo a Sylvie, ya que la desconfianza de Hiei, ahora se comprueba de que tenía una razón detrás y no era en vano.

–Sí, yo ya conocía lo que ocurría en este lugar, y de lo que estos enanos hacían, no es principalmente por el tesoro que te traje, es tal como tú lo dijiste, es por ellos * Dice Sylvie con seriedad.

–Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí, yo los maté a todos ellos, ellos se metieron conmigo, querían matarme, y yo simplemente les respondí matándolos * Dice Hiei con seriedad en tono apático y frío.

–Hiei, como líder del Gremio de Aventureros, no puedo hacerme de la vista gorda con esto, quizás lo de Keera esté justificado, y en cierta forma lo de Saddler, pero lo de Galluk es el problema, eso fue algo muy personal entre ustedes * Dice Sylvie con seriedad.

– ¿Y qué vas a hacer, harás que me arresten? * Pregunta Hiei sonriendo desafiante al estilo badass, Sylvie se quedó mirándolo en silencio, hasta que dio un suspiro.

–Puedes evitar eso si cumples una misión específica, la más importante de todas las misiones * Dice Sylvie con seriedad.

– ¿Cuál? * Pregunta Hiei con seriedad.

–Destruye al Gran Maou Modinaram, el máximo enemigo de este mundo * Dice Sylvie con seriedad y determinación, a lo que Hiei no se sorprendió, solo sonrió irónicamente a su estilo.

– ¿Pasaste por todo esto para decirme solo eso? Eso lo iba a hacer aunque no me lo dijeras * Dice Hiei sonriendo al estilo Badass.

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#14 High Quality{ watch?v=wC8SLJ63BAw&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=14**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#5-High Quality{ watch?v=VX24C1DvyfA&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=5 ]**

–Muy bien, lo esperaré entonces, ahora sí, supongo que podemos seguir, ya que la misión no es falsa * Dice sonriendo Sylvie.

–Es lo que yo dije, que es mejor seguir * Dice Hiei con su tono apático siguiendo ambos su camino.

El Dúo se dirigió a la parte más profunda de la Catedral Verde Oscura… después de un rato, llegaron a un lugar, donde había varias tablas desprendidas en el suelo. Todo lo que había, era mera suciedad.

– ¿Intentamos cavar? * Dijo Sylvie cuando quito un poco de la suciedad que había en el lugar, algo gris apareció, que era un precioso metal llamado Mithril Eterno, que se parecía a la plata derretida comenzó a aparecer dentro de la tierra, sin embargo, algo mayormente sorprendente apareció, y es que en medio de esos metales apareció una pequeña caja de madera, y al abrirla, Sylvie pudo ver que tenía anillos plateados hechos de Mithril Eterno, 4 en total, aunque solo tres lucían exactamente iguales, mientras uno se distinguía del resto, y es que los tres que lucían iguales tenían un ligero punto rosado en medio, mientras que el que tenía una diferencia, tenía también un ligero punto en el mismo lugar, pero a diferencia del resto, era de color azul, Sylvie al ver eso luego miró a Hiei.

–Hiei, ¿Qué tal si te doy estos anillos como recompensa? Serian buenos obsequios para Shera y Rem ¿No crees? * Dice sonriendo Sylvie.

– ¿Qué? * Pregunta Hiei confundido cuando sin previo aviso, Sylvie le coloca en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda aquel anillo plateado con el punto azul.

– ¡¿Oye, que haces?! * Dice Hiei molesto cómicamente.

–No te preocupes, estoy segura de que eso te servirá tenerlo, y en cuanto al resto, dáselas a Shera, Rem y a alguien más que elijas que por cierto, no debe de ser tan joven, ni tu pariente ni nada, cuando se lo muestres especialmente a Rem, ella te lo explicará * Dice sonriendo Sylvie, Hiei encontró esto como fastidioso y raro, pero luego dio un suspiro restándole importancia.

–Lo que sea, les daré eso supongo, aunque no sé qué mierda sea * Dice Hiei dando un suspiro tomando la pequeña caja con los anillos restantes que le entregó Sylvie, cerrando dicha caja y guardándola en su bolsillo.

Por su parte, Sylvie recogió todo el Mithril Eterno que podía, y del que justamente están hechos esos anillos extraños, para guardarlos en una bolsa y llevárselos.

–Bueno, con esto la misión ha terminado, lo mejor es irnos * Dice sonriendo Sylvie.

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#5-High Quality{ watch?v=VX24C1DvyfA&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=5 ]**

–Te equivocas, esto no ha terminado * Dice Hiei con serie extrañando a Sylvie cuando de repente se empezó a escuchar un fuerte temblor en el lugar.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#13 High Quality{ watch?v=T58ULfo3FLY&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=13 }**

– ¡¿Pero qué es eso?! * Dice temerosa Sylvie ya que además del temblor, se sentía un gran poder.

–Un visitante molesto, aunque claramente mucho más fuerte que esos enanos * Dice Hiei con seriedad, y de repente del suelo, agrietando enormemente el mismo, salió una figura monstruosa y enorme que incluso destruía parte del techo del lugar.

– ¡Sea lo que sea, eso causará un derrumbe! * Dice temerosa Sylvie al ver como enormes pedazos de escombros caían hacia ellos, pero Hiei de su mano izquierda, lanzó una poderosa llamarada roja destruyendo dichas rocas grandes reduciéndolas a cenizas sintiendo alivio Sylvie, pero por culpa de la humareda, no se podía distinguir la gran figura monstruosa de este nuevo enemigo.

– ¡KISHAAAAAAAA! * Grita el enorme monstruo oculto entre la humareda que desprendía un enorme poder mágico, y al despejarse el humo se pudo ver su verdadera apariencia.

Consistía en una gigantesca criatura con una gran cabeza humanoide con una lengua gris tan larga que parecía una gran serpiente, tenía 4 brazos y 6 piernas, su columna vertebral, se extendía al igual que una gran serpiente, y el extremo de su cola, estaba en el interior del gran agujero, todo su enorme y gigantesco cuerpo estaba cubierto de escamas metálicas, tenía unos enormes cuernos tanto en su espalda como en su pecho este monstruo, y después de mostrarse, las puntas de sus cuernos comenzaron a brillar, y en ese momento, una esfera semitransparente comenzó a aparecer envolviendo al monstruo el cuál servía aparentemente para protegerlo de ataques mágicos y físicos.

– ¡GOAAAAAAAA! * Rugía con furia el monstruo, Sylvie temblaba de miedo ya que al parecer sabía de qué monstruo se trataba.

– ¡No puede ser, es el conocido como Dios Demonio de la Destrucción, Europa! * Grita con miedo Sylvie al ver a semejante monstruo que desprende una poderosa energía, aunque Hiei no parecía muy preocupado, pero si tenía una mirada seria.

– ¿Europa? * Pregunta serio Hiei.

–Sí, Europa, según dicen, este monstruo surgió hace tiempo en una Academia de Magia, por culpa de un infame maestro mago demonio llamado Bihyakk, el mismo infame alimentó a esta criatura que creó con varios estudiantes de magia, para luego darse a sí mismo como alimento del monstruo, fue así que se creó esta poderosa bestia a quien el propio Bihyakk nombró y apodó así * Dice con seriedad Sylvie.

–Y al salir, no solo destruyó toda esa academia, sino toda esa ciudad, incluso pudo ir más allá, si no lo detenía un misterioso ser con una armadura pesada que se autodenominaba Armor, el mismo fue quien se topó con él y lo repelió, por lo que aparentemente este monstruo huyó del mismo y se mantuvo oculto bajo tierra moviéndose por allí, ¡Pero jamás pensé que nos lo toparíamos! * Dice sorprendida y con temor Sylvie, pero Hiei se sorprendió algo al escuchar el nombre de 'Armor', más la descripción, aunque ya sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba la persona que derrotó a Europa.

–"Ya veo, entonces ese idiota de Bui fue quien derrotó a este monstruo y lo dejó escapar, pero ese no será mi caso" * Dice Hiei con seriedad en su mente para luego sacarse su abrigo entregándoselo a una confundida Sylvie, así como la banda que cubría su Jagan, y también empezaba a desprenderse de su vendaje de su brazo derecho donde tiene tatuado la figura del dragón negro, entregándole dichas vendas a Sylvie quien sostiene todo eso con sus propios brazos, definitivamente Hiei iba a usar su arma más letal desde el principio.

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#13 High Quality{ watch?v=T58ULfo3FLY&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=13 }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#40 High Quality-Yusuke Mazoku theme{ watch?v=sdUOEyqJtqg&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=39 }**

– ¿Qué vas a hacer, Hiei? * Pregunta Sylvie nerviosa.

–Matar a esta basura, así de simple, no soy tan amable como 'Armor' * Dice Hiei con seriedad y frialdad empezando a rodearse de un aura siniestra oscura y llameante, y donde más se concentraba dicha aura es en su brazo derecho, también se podían ver destellos eléctricos negros, era claramente aterrador para Sylvie quien retrocedió con miedo, la misma ampliaba sus ojos y sudaba bastante al verlo, era la primera vez que sería testigo de la técnica más temible de Hiei, el mismo Europa quien hasta hace poco mostraba un rostro imponente, ahora se puso serio y precavido al ver semejante poder.

–Parece que mi poder no solo está de vuelta, sino que incluso ha crecido, es una pena, porque eso solo es peor para ti, Europa * Dice Hiei con seriedad mientras su aura negra llameante se hacía más grande

– ¡GISHAAAAA! * Grita con furia Europa levantando dos de sus 4 brazos, y en las manos, aparecieron dos espadas, una de piedra y una de agua, y con dichas espadas de poder atacó a Hiei varias veces con gran velocidad produciendo bastante destrucción en el lugar, sin embargo la velocidad de Hiei era superior esquivando cada uno de los cortes, los cuales lanzaban poderes de dichos elementos que destruían varios lugares de la catedral reduciéndolos a polvo, Europa parecía desesperado por acabar con esta batalla pronto, pero la velocidad de Hiei no le permitía lograrlo.

Sin embargo, para shock del monstruo quien rugía y que a pesar de ser bastante veloz para alguien de su tamaño, no podía alcanzar la velocidad de Hiei, ahora este último estaba enfrente del mismo en el aire después de emitir un salto.

–Veamos si puedes absorber como yo a este dragón negro, aunque si ni el sujeto que te derrotó pudo, tu menos ¡JAO ENSATSU KOKURYUUHA! * Grita Hiei apuntando su mano derecha hacia la boca abierta del monstruo gigante, y de dicho brazo, salió el dragón serpiente de fuego negro del inframundo que rugía con furia mientras se iba metiendo en la boca del gran Europa después de atravesar la barrera del mismo, si bien Europa estaba compuesto por varias escamas metálicas por fuera, por dentro no, por lo que facilitaba más el trabajo del dragón de fuego negro de consumirlo por completo desde dentro, y tal como le sucediera a Bui, Europa quien rugía de sufrimiento se hizo completamente cenizas al igual que sus armas y escamas metálicas, quemándose incluso dichas cenizas, así como todos los escombros que cayeron no quedando nada, Europa fue brutalmente derrotado por el Kokuryuuha, mientras Hiei luego respiró algo agitado por el agotamiento para luego dar un suspiro y relajarse.

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#40 High Quality-Yusuke Mazoku theme{ watch?v=sdUOEyqJtqg&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=39 }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#35 High Quality{ watch?v=PqS0sChXagc&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=34 }**

–Bueno, ya acabó * Dice Hiei relajado acercándose a una Sylvie impactada con la boca abierta, tomando de ella los vendajes para ponérselos de vuelta en su brazo derecho, así como su banda para cubrirse de vuelta su tercer ojo.

– ¿Y a ti que te pasa? * Pregunta Hiei con su tono apático al ver a Sylvie con los ojos y la boca abierta.

– ¿Eh? ¡Disculpa, es que no puedo salir del asombro de que acabaras con semejante monstruo tan rápido! * Dice Sylvie nerviosa y sorprendida.

–Al sujeto que mencionaste que derrotó anteriormente a esta cosa, Armor, también lo derroté * Dice Hiei con su tono apático.

– ¡¿EHH?! * Grita más sorprendida Sylvie por lo que Hiei le contó sobre la batalla que tuvieron en Zircon Tower, dejándola impactada, ya que en este tiempo ella estuvo muy ocupada por lo que no pudo enterarse aún de todos los detalles sobre ello, aunque había escuchado algo.

–"Increíble, entonces, tal vez él sea el único que pueda lograr vencer a Modinaram" * Dice Sylvie con seriedad en su mente, la caminante le iba a regresar su abrigo a Hiei, pero este la detiene levantando su mano izquierda.

–Espera, creo que aún no he terminado * Dice con seriedad Hiei.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero redujiste a nada a Europa! * Dice preocupada Sylvie.

–Así es, ese monstruo ya está muerto, pero hay alguien esperándonos afuera, y puedo asegurarte que no es precisamente para saludarnos cordialmente * Dice Hiei con seriedad sintiendo un instinto asesino afuera de la catedral.

–Vámonos a ver quién es * Dice Hiei con seriedad asintiendo Sylvie cargando en su bolso en su espalda los metales que habían venido a buscar como parte de la misión, así como el abrigo de Hiei, caminando ambos por el mismo camino por el que entraron para salir de la catedral, y finalmente llegando a la puerta de roca por donde entraron a la misma ya estando a fuera al aire libre, pero allí se veía a una figura negra esperándolos.

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#35 High Quality{ watch?v=PqS0sChXagc&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=34 }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#9-High Quality{ watch?v=OuTytf_-vK4&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=9 }**

La figura negra era un mono gigante densamente cubierto de pelo grueso negro, es incluso algo más alto que Bui que de por si era alto, tenía en sus dos manos una espada japonesa con una luna creciente grabada en el pomo a punto, Sylvie se sorprendió ya que al igual que de Europa, también escuchó hablar de la apariencia de esta criatura.

– ¡No puede ser! Es el conocido Evil Monkey (Jyaen), había escuchado de él, no se sabe si es un Ser Demoníaco o un animal salvaje, pero es un monstruo extravagante que ha aparecido con frecuencia desde hace medio año. Según los tipos que pelearon contra él y sobrevivieron, era un mono gigante cubierto de pelo grueso y aunque las palabras de las Razas no pueden llegar a él, parece ser un experto en el uso de la espada, y luego, parece que ataca aventureros con habilidades. Las historias decían que cuando cada uno de ellos derrotaba a un monstruo fuerte, de repente él aparecía y los atacaba, seguramente estaba cerca y se percató de que venciste a Europa, él pudo sentirlo y por eso ahora decide desafiarte * Dice sorprendida y con seriedad además de con algo de temor Sylvie al encontrarse nuevamente con otro monstruo poderoso, pero Hiei se mantenía en su expresión facial apática de siempre simplemente dando un paso al frente para encarar al simio monstruo quien gruñía mostrando sus dientes.

–Ya veo, otro más que viene a ser destruido, creo que ahora usaré esto * Dice Hiei con su tono apático sacando de su funda, la espada gris brillante que era de uno de los enanos bandidos que destruyó sosteniéndola con su mano derecha.

– ¿Así que quieres un combate de espadas? Bien, pero no habrá quejas posteriores, después de todo, tu eres un demonio como yo, así que no hay porque contenerse para luchar a muerte * Dice con seriedad Hiei indicando que esta lucha será a muerte.

– ¿Hiei, no estás agotado después de usar semejante técnica para vencer a Europa? * Pregunta Sylvie preocupada.

–Sí, algo en cierta forma, es por eso que ahora dependeré de mi habilidad con la espada para destruir a mi oponente, de hecho este monstruo es probable que por eso me desafíe sabiendo que estoy algo agotado, pero se me hace muy arrogante de su parte creer que solo por eso tiene una oportunidad. Lo Aniquilaré por su conducta * Dice Hiei con seriedad, diciendo esta última frase que dijo antes de luchar y vencer a Zeru en el Torneo Oscuro (Y la que dice en los adelantos del fanfic, XD).

–Grrrr * Gruñía Evil Monkey sosteniendo su espada y sonando desafiante.

Ambos espadachines, Evil Monkey y Hiei se miraban seriamente preparando sus respectivas espadas para atacarse.

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#9-High Quality{ watch?v=OuTytf_-vK4&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=9 }**

**Comienzo de Soundtracks Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#22-Extended Version{ watch?v=1gUQ6L8pUJY&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=23 }**

– ¡Giiiiiiia! * Grita Evil Monkey envolviéndose en una extraña luz blanca y lanzándose a una súper velocidad hacia Hiei para atacarlo, y este hace lo propio, dirigiéndose uno al otro, para luego ambos hacer movimientos veloces y finalmente cruzarse entre sí para llegar al lado opuesto de donde habían estado cada uno quedándose quieto, Sylvie no pudo ver nada de los movimientos de ambos.

Sin embargo algo ocurrió, y es que tanto el hombro izquierdo, como la mejilla izquierda de Hiei sangraron sorprendiéndolo.

– ¿Qué? * Dijo sorprendido Hiei al ver sus heridas, y luego Evil Monkey aparentemente intacto voltea hacia el mismo dirigiéndose hacia él con furia.

– ¡Hiei! * Grita preocupada Sylvie, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar cerca de Hiei, el Simio Demonio se detuvo completamente quedando estático extrañando a Sylvie, para que luego varios signos de cortadas aparecieron en todo el cuerpo incluyendo toda su cabeza para luego reducirse a varios pedazos sangrantes cayendo su espada japonesa en el suelo, Sylvie nuevamente quedó impactada, Hiei derrotó de nuevo de forma brutal a su oponente.

–Ese simio resultó ser fuerte, además de tener una fuerte voluntad, mientras yo lo cortaba, él pudo cortarme dos veces, incluso esquivó dos de mis cortes * Dice Hiei con seriedad guardando la espada gris brillante de nuevo en la funda de su antigua espada, y después tomarse de su hombro izquierdo adolorido.

–"Este tipo era mucho más fuerte que ese Varakness, o Badutta, creo que ayudó el fortalecerme más después de mi pelea contra Bui en Zircon Tower, de lo contrario hubiera sido más dificl" * Dice Hiei molesto en su mente, para luego sentir dolor en su espalda, donde al parecer también recibió una cortada.

– ¡Hiei! * Dijo preocupada Sylvie al ver a Hiei herido yendo a socorrerlo, ya que este se agachaba con dolor.

–Ese mono, resultó ser más fuerte de lo que pensé, no pensé que solo por estar con mis energías disminuidas al usar el Kokuryuha, me haría esto * Dice Hiei molesto mientras Sylvie desde atrás lo toma de los hombros.

–Te llevaré a que te revisen antes de partir de vuelta * Dijo Sylvie con seriedad a lo que Hiei decidió no negarse para no llegar herido a Faltra.

**Fin de Soundtracks Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#22-Extended Version{ watch?v=1gUQ6L8pUJY&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=23 }**

Por su parte, después de que se fueron, de entre los restos del Evil Monkey que fue derrotado y que de hecho se convirtieron en partículas de luz, una esfera azul brillante de energía surgió de allí dirigiéndose hacia una dirección misteriosa.

Luego pasado un tiempo, Hiei fue tratado de sus heridas en la ciudad para luego dirigirse con Sylvie de vuelta hacia Ciudad Faltra, donde ella le indicaría a Hiei el lugar en el que se encuentra el forjador de espadas adecuado que este buscaba.

* * *

**/Al Atardecer, Ciudad Faltra/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#35 High Quality{ watch?v=PqS0sChXagc&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=34 }**

Hiei ahora después de llegar, de vuelta caminaba solo dirigiéndose hacia la dirección que Sylvie le indicó, quien regresó de vuelta al Gremio de Aventureros llevándose el Mithril Eterno encargado que le entregaría a un cliente, y como el yokai de fuego cumplió, ahora se dirigía hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el Forjador de Espadas que quizás podría hacerle una espada como la que él tenía. Y el lugar al que llegó caminando era una zona poco poblada en la ciudad, pareciendo los barrios bajos del mismo, y el lugar al que llegó era una especie de establecimiento casi completamente de rojo, como una casa pequeña, y en la puerta decía el nombre de Griffin, escrito en japonés con letras blancas, Hiei entró abriendo la puerta que no estaba cerrada, y pudo ver que en el lugar habían varias espadas, él no sabía si estaban a la venta, pero con esto podía verificar que este era el lugar indicado, aunque no había nadie.

–Creo que no está * Dice Hiei dando un suspiro de fastidio.

–Pues creíste mal * Dice una voz femenina sorprendiendo a Hiei, haciéndolo mirar arriba, y en la misma una chica hermosa de baja estatura pelirroja con ojos rojos con alas negras de murciélago tanto en su espalda como en su cabeza estaba posando en el techo como lo hacen los murciélagos envuelta en sus propias alas como si estuviera descansando, para luego soltarse y descender extendiendo sus alas aterrizando correctamente, la misma tenía una estatura un poco más baja que Hiei, siendo casi igual a Rem superándola quizás solo un poco, mostraba un par de tiernos colmillos como los de un vampiro, mientras sonreía.

–"Es buena ocultando su presencia, no pude sentirla" * Dice Hiei con seriedad en su mente (Vale recordar que ya tiene su abrigo de siempre puesto).

– ¿Eres Griffin? * Pregunta Hiei con seriedad sorprendiendo a la chica murciélago.

– ¡Vaya, eres de los pocos que me preguntan eso, normalmente la gente pregunta por Griffin creyendo que yo solo soy alguien que trabaja para dicha persona creyendo que soy su aprendiz o algo así, en vez de pensar que yo soy Griffin, esto se debe a que la mayoría de los forjadores de espadas son gente con apariencia adulta y hasta anciana, como los maestros espadachines? * Dice la hermosa chica murciélago.

– ¡Y, si, soy Griffin, la forjadora de espadas, gusto en conocerte Hiei Jaganshi! * Dice alegre la llamada Griffin intrigando levemente a Hiei de que sepa su nombre, aunque al hacerse más famoso por lo que ha hecho, no le sorprende demasiado.

–Veo que estás informada sobre mi * Dice Hiei calmadamente.

–Por supuesto, sé todo lo que has hecho tanto en Faltra como fuera de ella, aunque no lo creas, tengo una red de información muy grande, forjar espadas no es mi única especialidad * Dice sonriendo Griffin.

–Bueno, eso facilita las cosas, verás… * Iba a decir Hiei, pero Griffin la interrumpió.

–Quieres que reconstruya tu espada destruida en tu batalla contra Armor ¿No es así? * Pregunta sonriendo relajada Griffin sorprendiendo a Hiei levemente.

–Es muy obvio que es eso, se nota que esa espada estaba bien hecha a tu medida para sacar tu máximo potencial como espadachín, y naturalmente querrías que alguien la haga exactamente igual, aunque fue destruida completamente la que tenías * Dice sonriendo pícaramente Griffin.

– ¿Acaso me has estado espiando? * Pregunta Hiei con seriedad.

–Por supuesto que sí, nadie que venga desde afuera de la ciudad, pasa desapercibido de mí, manejo mucha información, ya sabía de ti desde antes de que empezaras tus hazañas, incluso sé que mataste en tu primera noche aquí a Galluk del Gremio de Magos por buscarse problemas contigo * Dice sonriendo con leve malicia Griffin sorprendiendo a Hiei .

–No te preocupes, no tengo interés en decirle a nadie sobre eso, Galluk se lo buscó, punto, y si te preguntas como manejo tanta información, pues eso no te lo puedo decir * Dice sonriendo relajada Griffin.

–Y no me importa, pero dime, si puedes saber sobre mí, imagino que ya sabes cómo era mi espada ¿No? * Pregunta Hiei en su tono apático.

–Por supuesto que sí, aunque… * Dice rascándose la cabeza sonriendo Griffin.

– ¿Aunque? * Pregunta confundido Hiei.

–Aunque hacer una espada así es muy complicado, se nota que era exclusiva de un herrero que no es ordinario, me da pereza hacerla * Dice sonriendo perezosamente Griffin bostezando, esto hizo sacar una gota de sudor en la nuca a Hiei.

– ¿Estás tomándome el pelo? * Pregunta Hiei algo molesto.

–No la verdad, verás, lo admito, se me subieron los humos y me he vuelto arrogante, por ende yo elijo los trabajos que quiero hacer y que no, y hacer tu espada, no sé, no me siento muy motivada para hacerla * Dice con pereza Griffin fastidiando a Hiei.

–"¿Con que clase de payasa me mandaste Sylvie?" * Pregunta molesto en su mente Hiei.

–Que estupidez, ¿Cuánto quieres? Pagaré lo que sea para que lo hagas y si no tengo el dinero lo conseguiré, punto * Dice Hiei molesto.

–No se trata de dinero, se trata de motivación, si me das algo más, quizás pueda hacerte el trabajo * Dice sonriendo pícaramente Griffin.

–No me digas que ese 'Algo Más' es mi sangre * Dice Hiei con seriedad.

– ¡Jajajaja, Claro que no, Soy una Chica Murciélago, no una Vampira, me alimento de insectos, no de sangre, aunque mi apariencia juvenil se mantiene mucho más tiempo que el de los humanos! * Dice alegre Griffin.

–Entonces ¿Qué quieres? * Pregunta Hiei molesto a lo que Griffin deja de reír poniendo un rostro serio intrigando a Hiei.

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#35 High Quality{ watch?v=PqS0sChXagc&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=34 }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#36 High Quality{ watch?v=wFifaPEMmxg&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=35 }**

–Una Misión, sé que ahora vienes de una misión con Sylvie, pero tendrás que volver a viajar en otra misión para mí. Cumplir esa misión será tu pago por hacerte una espada como quieres * Dice Griffin con seriedad intrigando más a Hiei.

– ¿Qué clase de misión? ¿Una misión de aventurero como las que da Sylvie? * Pregunta Hiei serio a lo que Griffin lo niega.

–No, esta no es una misión de aventureros, de hecho no es una misión legal, ya que es **'Una Misión de Asesinato'** * Dice con seriedad cruzándose sus brazos Griffin a Hiei sorprendiéndolo.

– ¿Asesinato? * Pregunta Hiei sorprendido.

–Sí, naturalmente El Gremio de Aventureros no aprueba este tipo de misiones, y cuando se cataloga de Misión de Asesinato algo, es sencillamente porque no vas a ir a matar monstruos. delincuentes, demonios Caídos o cosas así, sino gente que vive legalmente en un país * Dice Griffin con seriedad a lo que Hiei la escucha atentamente.

– ¿A quién quieres que mate? * Pregunta con seriedad Hiei mostrándose interesado a lo que Griffin sonríe levemente.

–Veo que no eres del tipo que se asusta que le propongan algo así, supongo que ya lo has hecho en el pasado ¿No? * Pregunta sonriendo con algo de malicia Griffin.

–Sí, de niño ya lo he hecho * Dice Hiei con seriedad recordando que realizaba encargos de este tipo en el Mundo Makai sorprendiendo a Griffin internamente.

–Bien, la misión consiste en asesinar a los Lideres del Gobierno de un País Extranjero con quien Lifelia tiene ciertos problemas que puede desencadenar en una sangrienta guerra donde morirían cientos de miles de personas como mínimo, por eso necesito que mates a todos los cabecillas de ese gobierno problemático, a todos los que tengan poder político absoluto allí, quienes gobiernan con el miedo ese país, los quiero a todos muertos, que ninguno que forme parte del poder político de ese país quede vivo * Dice con seriedad y el ceño fruncido Griffin, esta misión tomó por sorpresa a Hiei, ya que era la primera vez que le pedían una misión así, de tamaño envergadura.

–Tú que derrotaste a ese poderoso demonio Armor, eres el único capaz de hacer esta misión, para salvar cientos de miles de vidas, sacrificando a las ratas ambiciosas y sucias de ese país extranjeros, mata a todos los que gobiernen ese país, especialmente a su lider, si haces eso, te haré tu espada * Dice con seriedad Griffin.

– ¿No crees que pides mucho solo por una espada? * Dice Hiei sonriendo irónicamente.

–Te daré cualquier otra cosa que pidas si cumples esa misión, pero solo así tendrás tu espada ¿Qué dices, Aceptas? * Pregunta con seriedad Griffin a lo que Hiei asiente.

–Si Acepto, indícame el lugar y a las personas a eliminar * Dice Hiei con seriedad.

–Vete a tu casa por ahora a descansar, esta noche prepararé unos papeles que te indicaran todos los detalles que necesitas saber, el nombre de las personas, el lugar donde generalmente están, todo, mañana a la mañana ven aquí de vuelta y te lo entregaré todo, supongo que puedes preparar todo lo necesario para irte * Dice Griffin sonriendo levemente.

–Mi ropa, y esta espada temporal que tengo es todo lo que necesito. Bien, me voy y vendré mañana temprano, espero que estés despierta * Dice Hiei con seriedad asintiendo Griffin por lo que Hiei se dio vuelta empezando a retirarse saliendo finalmente del lugar.

–Hiei, no cabe duda que tus acciones salvarán a mucha gente, y no me refiero solo a esta misión, lo presiento * Dice sonriendo levemente Griffin.

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#36 High Quality{ watch?v=wFifaPEMmxg&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=35 }**

* * *

**/En La Noche, Posada de la Tranquilidad/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#6-High Quality{ watch?v=QagyMU-A94o&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=6 }**

Hiei al regresar a la posada les había dicho a las chicas donde había ido y que mañana iría de viaje a una misión que decidió no relevarles detalladamente cual era, pero que era necesaria cumplirla para tener su nueva espada y les dijo que no hagan preguntas, obedeciendo Rem y Shera, aunque dudosa esta primera, Krebsklum y Eldergard también estaban en el lugar, a quienes Hiei como siempre les mostraba una actitud apática molestando cómicamente a las demonios con apariencias de lolis, todos habían cenado después y la mayoría se fue a dormir, pero Hiei por recomendación de la casera Mei, fue a darse un baño relajante en un lugar especial de la posada con bañera, el mismo al principio se negó y dijo que no era necesario, pero las chicas le convencieron ya que le serviría al tener que viajar lejos por lo que esté dando un suspiro de fastidio aceptó, luego tanto Krebsklum como Eldergard se fueron a sus habitaciones mientras Hiei fue con Shera y Rem a la suya.

–Lo olvidaba, esto es para ustedes, fue algo que obtuve de la misión * Dice Hiei sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña caja que se la entrega a Rem quien curiosa mira la caja teniéndola en su mano derecha abriéndola para luego ampliar los ojos, Shera se acerca a mirar lo que era curiosa, luego Rem mira el anillo que tiene Hiei en su mano que era parecido a los que estaban allí sorprendiéndose más y sonrojándose.

– ¡Hiei, esto es…! * Iba a decir Rem sorprendida y sonrojada, pero Hiei la interrumpe.

–Sí, sí, Sylvie dijo que tú ya lo comprenderías al verlos por lo que entonces no hay nada que aclarar, acéptenlo si quieren y punto * Dice Hiei relajado cerrando sus ojos quitándose su abrigo y bajando su funda con la espada gris brillante del enano que derrotó, haciéndola posar en la pared.

–Supongo que me voy a donde me dijo Mei * Dice Hiei relajado saliendo de la habitación dejando a la elfa y a la phanterian solas allí.

–Oye Rem ¿Pero que son esos anillos? Vi que Hiei tiene uno parecido que pareciera el par de estas, pero ligeramente diferente * Dice Shera curiosa a lo que Rem se acerca hablándole al oído izquierdo haciendo que esta amplíe sus hermosos ojos.

– ¡¿Eh?! * Dice Shera sorprendida cómicamente también sonrojándose.

–Baja la voz tonta * Dice Rem regañando a Shera con esta asintiendo.

– ¿Entonces, Hiei no solo nos ve de **'Ese Modo'**, sino que incluso va tan lejos? * Pregunta Shera con sonrojo.

–Así parece * Dice con sonrojo Rem.

–Pero ¿Y el otro anillo para quién es? * Pregunta Shera curiosa aún con sonrojo.

–Seguramente es para Lumachina, recuerda lo que ella le dijo, y por lo visto a Hiei no le disgustó la idea * Dice Rem sonrojada.

– ¡Pues bien, a mi realmente me gusta esto, así que no tengo porque dudar en aceptar esto! * Dice Shera alegre con sonrojo tomando uno de los anillos y colocándoselo orgullosamente en su dedo anular izquierdo.

– ¿Así nada más? * Pregunta Rem algo sorprendida.

–Claro que sí, Hiei lo merece más que cualquiera, y yo no quiero que sea ningún otro más que él, así que no hay nada que pensar y menos dudar * Dice alegre Shera con sonrojo.

–Es cierto * Dice sonriendo levemente Rem con sonrojo tomando otro de los anillos y colocándoselo en su dedo anular izquierdo.

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#36 High Quality{ watch?v=wFifaPEMmxg&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=35 }**

* * *

**/En el Baño/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#43 High Quality-Itsuki's Theme{ watch?v=NISYqP3LvBA }**

Hiei estaba sin ropa en la bañera sentado y relajado por primera vez en décadas, sintiendo como su fatiga desaparecía.

–Creo que no me sentía así en mucho tiempo, es relajante supongo * Dice Hiei cerrando sus ojos relajado.

–Te entiendo, aunque creo que no te vendría mal una compañía, así que yo te acompañaré * Dice una voz femenina sorprendiendo a Hiei ya que al mirar, ve que se trata de Rem.

– ¡¿Tú?! * Dice sorprendido Hiei mientras Rem se quita toda su ropa quedando desnuda quedándose Hiei con la boca abierta, tanto que se quedó en silencio no diciéndole nada a la bella phanterian.

Ella cubría sus pequeños pechos con su brazo derecho y la parte inferior de su cuerpo con su cola enrollándola, realmente aunque tiene pechos pequeños, su trasero está bien formado con un buen tamaño, al igual que sus piernas.

–"Pensé que ella era más cuerda que Shera" * Dice Hiei sorprendido en su mente.

–U, um…..cuando me ves así, es un poco embarazoso * Dice Rem con sonrojo haciendo una mueca.

–Ni modo que no lo sea * Dice Hiei apartando la mirada y apoyando su espalda en la bañera.

–Bien, entraré * Dice Rem con sonrojo entrando en la misma bañera dándole la espalda a Hiei quien se quedó mudo de nuevo, peor sería por la forma en que se colocaría Rem.

Y es que la misma coloco su trasero entre las piernas de Hiei, luego, su esbelto, delicado y suave cuerpo se puso entre sus brazos. Frente a los ojos de Hiei, habían unas orejas parecidas a las de un gatito, las cuales dieron un sobre salto, también los extremos del cabello de las orejas se erizaron, que eran de Rem.

–…Um… ¿No soy una molestia? * Pregunta con sonrojo Rem.

–Me da igual * Dice volteando su mirada Hiei a quien también de a poco se le empieza a escapar un pequeño tono rojizo en su cara.

–Gracias a Dios * Dice Rem con sonrojo suspirando de alivio, por lo que la misma apoyó su pequeña espalda en el pecho de Hiei, así mismo el trasero de la phanterian tocó más la entrepierna de Hiei sintiendo este una sensación suave, Hiei por alguna razón se sentía nervioso, era como aquella vez con Shera(Capitulo 2).

–"¿Qué mierda es esto?" * Se pregunta nervioso Hiei en su mente.

Ambos estaban en silencio por un buen rato.

–Ehe….Estoy junto a ti * Dice Rem sonriendo levemente sonrojada, pero Hiei no dijo nada.

–Dime Hiei, dijiste que tienes muchos años ¿Verdad? * Pregunta Rem sonrojada y con tono tímido.

–Así es, debido a que soy un demonio, tengo décadas de existencia * Dice Hiei con su tono apático, aunque no carente de nerviosismo por la posición comprometedora en la que estaban.

–Ya veo, dime ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? * Pregunta Rem sorprendiendo a Hiei por esa pregunta, él aunque hay varias cosas y emociones que no comprende, si había oído hablar de ellos, por lo que entiende en cierta forma lo que significa, principalmente porque escuchó que su madre se enamoró de un yokai de fuego que era su padre, Hiei tiene cierto cariño por su hermana quien es la única persona por quien tiene una especie de 'Amor', pero no ese tipo de cariño al que se refiere Rem con su pregunta, ya que ese es solo un amor de familia, no un enamoramiento, y eso el propio Hiei lo sabe.

–No, nunca, de hecho, según mi edad de demonio apenas estoy en mi adolescencia como tú, por eso tengo esta apariencia * Dice Hiei con seriedad sorprendiendo a Rem, quien sonrojada de nuevo suspira aliviada.

–Qué bueno * Dice Rem aliviada y con sonrojo, intrigando a Hiei.

– ¿Qué? * Pregunta Hiei confundido pensando que escuchó mal, o que por lo menos escucharía a Rem decir el típico 'Quise decir,….', pero se sorprendería con lo que escucharía.

–Dije, Que bueno * Dice Rem con sonrojo ahora hablando algo más fuerte sorprendiendo a Hiei.

– ¿Por qué? * Pregunta Hiei curioso.

–Porque eso quiere decir que me siento con posibilidades * Pregunta Rem sonrojada bajando la mirada moviendo su trasero que está pegado a la entre pierna de Hiei de un lado a otro, y este se siente extraño con nerviosismo.

–"¡¿Qué carajos es esto?! Siento como si una electricidad estuviera por mi cuerpo, especialmente concentrado en mi entrepierna" * Dice Hiei con nerviosismo y sonrojo en su mente, y al escuchar las palabras de Rem junto con sus acciones, esto se afianza más, la tonalidad roja en la cara de Hiei se afianza mientras aprieta sus dientes.

–A ¿A qué te refieres con eso? * Pregunta Hiei nervioso, por lo que Rem deja de moverse y voltea levemente su mirada hacia él por su izquierda mirándolo fijamente con sus hermosos ojos.

–Que me gustas * Dice Rem con sonrojo y algo de determinación, aunque con algo de timidez, sorprendiendo a Hiei.

–Estoy enamorada de ti Hiei, esto ya no lo puedo controlar, simplemente callarme y fingir que no pasa nada, peor aún después de escuchar como Lumachina declaró su amor por ti, sumado a las cosas que han pasado * Dice con sonrojo Rem tomando la mejilla izquierda de Hiei con su mano izquierda, mientras este estaba con la boca abierta.

Hiei no podía creer lo que escuchó, de hecho de por sí le sorprendió escuchar algo así de Lumachina, pero eso no se lo tomó tan enserio tomándoselo como una locura de esta, pero aquí era diferente, si hay alguien en quien él veía como una de las personas más cuerdas de este lugar era Rem, en quien él ha podido confiar para contarle cosas que a alguien como Shera no podía, ya que Rem era muy poco propensa a dejar que la dominen sus emociones, es por eso que esto que dijo lo toma por completo por sorpresa, tanto como para no poder mantener su expresión apática que siempre muestra.

Rem luego se pega completamente a Hiei incluso acostando su cabeza sobre el hombro derecho del yokai cerrando sus ojos y gimiendo levemente con sonrojo, ahora estaban algo 'apretados' en esa posición comprometedora debido a que Rem se movió más hacia atrás.

– ¡Nn Ahnn! * Dice gimiendo de placer Rem moviendo levemente en esa posición su trasero aún pegado a la entrepierna de Hiei, este cerró su ojo izquierdo por la sensación que nunca sintió en su vida.

–Q-Quizás sea mejor que me salga, o que tú lo hagas * Dice Hiei nervioso y con sonrojo, pero Rem negó con la cabeza.

–Por favor no, no te separes de mi * Dice Rem con sonrojo mirándolo con sus ojos como implorándole eso.

–Pero si estamos en esta posición…. * Dice Hiei cerrando sus ojos con leve sonrojo.

–Sí, lo sé, siento algo duro pegado a mi trasero * Dice Rem con sonrojo.

–A eso me refería tonta * Dice Hiei hablando en su tono orgulloso con sonrojo.

–Y yo te dije que 'lo sé' * Dice Rem con sonrojo sorprendiendo y dejando estático a Hiei por esas palabras, tanto que no se percataría de las acciones de Rem, quien sin previo aviso agarró las manos de Hiei llevándolas hacia el frente haciéndole tocar sus propios pequeños pechos.

–¡…..AAHH…..! * Dice en voz alta Rem de placer con sonrojo y por instinto Hiei le tapa la boca con su mano izquierda.

– ¿Qué estás loca? Nos pueden oír * Dice Hiei con sonrojo molesto soltándole dejando luego de taparle la boca a la phanterian.

–Lo siento, me dejé llevar, pero es que por 'cómo está's, creo que estás listo y, yo supongo que también, después de todo me confesé ahora, y podemos hacerlo si tienes deseos, yo si lo tengo de hecho, y tu cuerpo también * Dice Rem con sonrojo.

–Bueno, no niego que este tipo de fenómenos físicos son nuevos para mí, pero mi cerebro aún no está listo * Dice Hiei con seriedad y aún algo de sonrojo levantándose de la bañera dejando algo sorprendida a Rem.

– ¿Acaso no te gusto? * Pregunta Rem sonrojada.

–Pudiste ver por la reacción de mi cuerpo, que sí * Dice Hiei volteando la mirada con sonrojo lo cual hace que Rem sonría aliviada con sonrojo.

–Pero no de la misma forma que tú quieres, yo ni siquiera entiendo lo que es enamorarse * Dice Hiei con seriedad, y estas palabras aunque las esperaba, entristecían algo a Rem.

–Aun así, no me molestaría entregarte mi cuerpo * Dice Rem sonrojada.

–Lo sé, pero como te dije, mi cabeza no está preparada, probablemente incluso en edad de demonio yokai, soy incluso menos maduro que tu * Dice Hiei con seriedad.

– ¡Entonces déjame guiarte! * Dice Rem con determinación y sonrojo poniéndose de pie en la bañera.

–No es solo eso, mi cabeza está en desorden por ciertas cosas que me pasaron, tengo que ordenarlas antes * Dice Hiei poniéndose de nuevo su ropa, Rem tenía tristeza en su rostro, a pesar de que Hiei sorprendentemente en este momento no le dijo algo exacto como lo suele hacer, ella sentía que esto fue un rechazo a sus sentimientos, pero no dejaba que sus emociones la dominen ahora, por lo que ya no le dijo nada, al mismo tiempo que Hiei después de vestirse se fue en silencio, y después de retirarse, Rem finalmente empezó a derramar algunas lágrimas.

–Incluso no me molestaría no ser la única junto a Shera y Lumachina, pero ¿Entonces, cuál es el significado de esto? * Dice Rem al ver triste el anillo que les dio, para luego ampliar sus ojos.

–Dijo que no está listo, eso quiere decir que si siente algo por nosotras, pero aún no puede comprenderlo lo suficiente para asegurar que es amor, eso es lo que yo pude entender teniendo en cuenta sus palabras y acciones entonces si tenemos una posibilidad * Dice Rem sonriendo con sonrojo mirando de vuelta su anillo, sin embargo después, extrañamente su mirada cambió a una completamente fría rodeándose de un aura púrpura oscura y siniestra parecida a la de Krebsklum.

–Pero dijo que hay 'Un Desorden en su cabeza', entonces supongo que hay que destruir ese 'Desorden', incluso si se trata de 'Alguien' * Dice Rem con frialdad y un instinto asesino para luego desaparecer tanto esa aura como esa expresión de su cara reemplazándose por una de sorpresa.

–Un momento ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué dije eso? * Dijo Rem sorprendida de sí misma.

–Quizás nuevamente me dejé llevar * Dice Rem dubitativa para sí misma saliendo también de la bañera para ponerse su ropa ¿Qué fue lo último que le ocurrió?

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#43 High Quality-Itsuki's Theme{ watch?v=NISYqP3LvBA }**

* * *

**/Al Día Siguiente/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#12-High Quality{ watch?v=mpbNn9R0LIs&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=12 }**

Hiei se había despedido de sus compañeras de equipo dirigiéndose de nuevo en el establecimiento de Griffin para irse luego de viaje, el mismo no llevó nada más de lo que había dicho a pesar de la petición de Rem y Shera quienes querían que al menos lleve comida, pero el mismo se negó, ya que solo le estorbarían, además de que puede aguantar varios días sin comer ni beber por lo que fue tal como dijo que lo haría, con su ropa y su espada temporal.

Hiei fue con Griffin y esta le iba a entregar los papeles necesarios para la misión.

–Este es el mapa del Imperio Gelmed, es un país que se encuentra más allá del mar, y había enfocado su estudio en la brujería, ese país invadió naciones que estaban entre este país Lifelia, y Gelmed justamente, y según proclaman, Lifelia también debería rendirse a sus pies o de lo contrario atacaran dentro de poco para iniciar la guerra * Dice con seriedad Griffin toman Hiei el mapa.

–Y en este papel están los objetivos a matar, obviamente los principales son estos dos * Dice con seriedad Griffin enseñándole las imágenes pintadas de los objetivos que son varios, pero entre ellos son dos los que destacan y que de hecho sus retratos son más grandes que los demás.

Uno de los objetivos principales era un humano supremamente gordo y con una gran panza, este era un hombre de mediana edad y sus ojos estaban cubiertos por una placa metálica, vestía uniforme que era completamente blanco y tenía adornos dorados.

–El nombre de este sujeto era Doriadanph, y es un mago Magimatico del imperio Gelmed y líder en de todas las fuerzas de invasión de Gelmed en los países que ataca, prácticamente es la mano derecha del mismo emperador que es este otro sujeto * Dice con seriedad Griffin poniendo clara atención Hiei.

–Y este anciano de aquí es el Emperador, es el principal objetivo a matar, estos dos son unas malditas ratas que deben ser destruidas y erradicadas * Dice con seriedad Griffin asintiendo Hiei.

–Me especializo en matar ratas, así que no te preocupes * Dice Hiei con seriedad.

–Un consejo, sé que eres fuerte, pero te conviene no dejar al enemigo desplegar todo su poder, si tienes la oportunidad de matarlos tomándolos desprevenidos, es mejor que lo aproveches, a fin de cuentas estoy segura de que después de esta misión te espera una gran batalla * Dice de forma seria Griffin y Hiei pensaba en Modinaram.

– ¡Hmph! ¿Por quién me tomas? No soy de los que se quedan a esperar a que el enemigo se prepare, si está desprevenido, es su culpa, las pocas veces que hago eso es solo por capricho mío, pero no soy por lo general tan amable * Dice Hiei con seriedad a lo que Griffin asiente entregándole el papel donde estaban todos los objetivos a matar.

–Exactamente, bueno, creo que eso es todo, supongo que ya puedes irte * Dice sonriendo levemente Griffin asintiendo Hiei en silencio y voltearse a irse retirándose del lugar.

–Podría decirse que esto es una especie de prueba para que enfrente el mal mayor que es Modinaram * Dice con seriedad Griffin.

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#12-High Quality{ watch?v=mpbNn9R0LIs&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=12 }**

* * *

**/Tiempo Después, ****Frontera oriental del reino de Lifelia, Kestone/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Bleach OST 1 #11 Requiem For The Lost Ones{ watch?v=JW8QbLjZbF8&list=PLiJRnwp9t1d1FQ7C6bLNmEmvKvPNA2q1k&index=10 }**

El Imperio Gelmed tal como lo había mencionado Griffin, había conquistado algunos países que estaban entre ellos y el Renio de Lifelia, y ahora ya había hecho lo propio con toda la ciudad fortaleza Kenstone quedo iluminada de un color rojizo por el enorme sol que se estaba poniendo, La Ciudad de Kenstone era una ciudad fortaleza comparable a Faltra respecto al muro que poseía y su defensa militar, además de que así como Faltra tenía a Garldford, ellos también tenían a un señor feudal fuerte que también tenía bigote cuyo nombre era Kudaanis, el gran héroe de guerra que como Garldford, también en el pasado luchó contra el Maou, y que era líder de las tropas de la ciudad y señor feudal de la zona, que lideraba dicho poder militar, pero desgraciadamente a pesar de que este era poderoso así como Garldford, había muerto en batalla junto con decenas de miles de soldados, sino es que más, y la caída de dicho hombre, todo el resto de los soldados habían perdido el deseo de lucha rindiéndose por lo que la conquista de Kenstone, fue lograda por Gelmed, quien avanzaba camino a conquistar todo Lifelia, incluyendo la capital, y posteriormente incluso Faltra que está más allá.

La Base del poder militar de este imperio son los conocidos Seres Magimaticos, los cuales eran armaduras gigantes que parecían robots gigantes(Los Mecha o como quieran llamarlos, XD), que cubrían en su totalidad a los portadores envolviéndolos en su interior con tentáculos e hilos que iban hasta su cerebro, en total solo se requirieron 7 de estos sumados a los soldados que usaban armas más avanzadas que los de Kenstone, la victoria fue inevitable. La Ciudad de Kenstone estaba ahora conquistada y su población civil desesperanzada.

Durante la ocupación del imperio, cada soldado y ciudadano de la ciudad fueron reunidos en la plaza oeste de la ciudad donde también se encontraban los seres Magimaticos.

Aira la líder del escuadrón, era una Kobold con orejas y cola de zorro de baja estatura y hermosa de pelaje marrón. Las otras personas que integraban su escuadrón entran en la categoría de hombres bestia. Del Ser Magimatico color violeta, descendió una chica con cabello largo y del mismo color a su compañero llegaba hasta sus piernas. Además, en su frente había dos cuernos puntiagudos, lo cual dejaba ver que ella era una Chica Ogro. Una Maid que estaba esperando abajo del enorme ser Magimatico corrió hacia ella y le ofreció un uniforme militar. Ya que el único modo de pilotar estas enormes naves es estando sin ropa. Por lo que la chica se vistió rápidamente y mientras acomodaba su cabello color violeta, noto que alguien caminaba hacia su dirección, al ver a la persona que se acercaba, una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

– ¡Buen trabajo Aira! * Dijo la joven ogro que descendió el ser Magimatico quien era la Piloto Migurtha

–Hola Migurtha, lo mismo para ti * Dijo la joven kobold que se acercó caminando era la líder de escuadrón Aira, ellas habían derrotado juntas al poderoso Kudaanis, quien tenía un poder comparable al de Garldford de Faltra.

A pesar que había una diferencia en sus especies y una diferencia de rango, eran muy buenas amigas. Y como no podían hablar tranquilamente en situaciones que pedían más formalidad. La mayoría de las veces que podían hacerlo, hablaban sin tanto formalismo.

–Aira, por favor perdóname, me demore mucho en agruparme contigo… * Dice con algo de tristeza Migurtha.

–Nah, no te preocupes, antes estoy sorprendida de que llegaste antes del anochecer, así que muy buen trabajo Migurtha * Dice sonriendo Aira.

–Debía llegar aquí antes que la fuerza principal * Dice con algo de tristeza Migurtha.

–Es bueno que no tenga que ser la única en informar lo que sucedió… * Dice con una sonrisa triste Aira.

– ¡Jamás dejaría que lo hicieras sola! * Dice con determinación Migurtha.

–Pero… lo que sucedió esta vez, fue culpa mía * Dice con tristeza Aira, refiriéndose a que su Ser Magimatico Argenos fue dañado en su batalla contra Kudaanis.

– ¡Eso no es verdad!, para empezar, ¿En serio está bien dividir nuestras fuerzas para perseguir lo que quedaba del ejercito enemigo y una invasión? ¡Además Argenos y su armamento cuerpo a cuerpo no podía solo! * Dice con tristeza y molestia.

–Ya es suficiente Migurtha… Ahí vienen * Dice con seriedad Aira indicando que gente superior a ellas venían chasqueando ambas la lengua.

**Fin de Soundtrack Bleach OST 1 #11 Requiem For The Lost Ones{ watch?v=JW8QbLjZbF8&list=PLiJRnwp9t1d1FQ7C6bLNmEmvKvPNA2q1k&index=10 }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Tatakai no Toki (Yu Yu Hakusho Original Soundtrack){ watch?v=j0A2Pma46Bk }**

Los demás integrantes del escuadrón que estaban descansando corrieron. El ambiente se transformó totalmente y ahora todos parecían estar muy estresados cuando escucharon el sonido de la caballería pesada acercándose. En la parte trasera del escuadrón de caballería, un humano supremamente gordo y con una gran panza hizo aparición. Este era un hombre de mediana edad y sus ojos estaban cubiertos por una placa metálica. Aira y las otras chicas estaban vestidas con uniformes negros, sin embargo, el uniforme de él era completamente blanco y tenía adornos dorados. El nombre de aquel sujeto era Doriandanph, y era un mago Magimatico del imperio Gelmed y líder en de todas las fuerzas de invasión, el mismo que era uno de los objetivos principales de Hiei. Después de acercarse a las chicas, se detuvo frente a ellas el sujeto.

–Hmph… así que la ocupación de la ciudad… fue según lo planeado * Dice con un rostro arrogante Doriandanph.

– ¡Si señor! * Dice firmemente Aira.

–Bueno de cualquier forma… si mis ojos no me engañan, solamente hay seis Seres Magimaticos aquí, ¿Dónde está Argenos el plateado? * Pregunta con seriedad Doriandanph.

–Debido a que su centro nervioso fue dañado, está almacenado en la intersticio dimensional * Dice con seriedad Aira.

– ¿Dañado? Tal vez los achaques de la edad ya están llegando y mi audición no es la misma que cuando yo era joven, pero… ¿Dijiste que está dañado?* Pregunta molesto Doriandanph cerrando su boca con fuerza.

–Se dañó por mi culpa, por favor discúlpeme * Dice inclinándose cortésmente Aida.

– ¿Oh?, así que estás diciendo que… ¿Perdiste un ser Magimatico por culpa de los soldados de Lifelia, los cuales solo tienen primitivas lanzas de hierro y flechas de madera? * Dice molesto y mostrando arrogancia a la vez que desprecio en su forma de hablar Doriandanph.

–No lo perdí… ¡Por favor discúlpeme! * Dice inclinando cortésmente nerviosa Aida.

– ¿Esa es la postura con la que se debe pedir disculpas? * Pregunta más molesto y arrogante Doradanph.

Rápidamente Aira se arrodillo ante él, una de las otras pilotos llamada Erina quería intervenir, pero Migurtha la detuvo.

Otra de las pilotos llamada Rikka y los demás soldados sabían que Lifelia no era tan débil como Doriandanph lo hacía parecer, pero a pesar de saber eso, Aira bajo su cabeza

– ¡Le pido disculpas por dañar la valiosa y preciosa unidad que su Majestad el emperador puso a mi cargo! * Dice con humildad arrodillada con la cabeza agachada Aira.

–Debes… poner… ¡Más abajo tu cabeza! ¡¿Acaso olvidaste la benevolencia que tuvo contigo el emperador maldita ingrata?! Solo recuérdame, ¿Por qué eres aceptada en la sagrada tierra del imperio? * Dice molesto, arrogante y con desprecio Doriandanph mientras ahora pisaba con su pie derecho la parte superior de la cabeza de Aira y comenzó a hacer presión sobre ella, lo cual hizo que su cara se presionara contra el piso más y más demostrando por su actitud porque Griffin lo nombró 'Una Rata'.

– ¡E-es p-por el amable corazón de su majestad el emperador…! * Dice con dolor y tristeza Aira mientras le siguen pisando la cabeza.

– ¡¿Entonces dime porque decepcionas a su majestad el emperador?! * Pregunta molesto con desprecio en voz alta Doriandanph.

–P-por… por favor discúlpeme… * Dice con tristeza y leves lagrimas Aira aguantando esta humillación.

– ¡Sucias bestias, hay miles como tu esperando ocupar el lugar en el que tu estas ahora! No estarás pensando en… rebelarte ¿verdad? * Pregunta con desprecio y en voz alta Doriandanph Poniendo aún más peso y presión encima de la cabeza de Aira. Un fuerte crujido comenzó a escucharse desde la cabeza de ella.

– ¡Yo… jamás… haría eso! * Dice con humildad Aira.

Un líquido color rojo comenzó a esparcirse por el suelo, además la nariz de Aira empezó a gotear sangre. Erina por su parte contuvo el aliento debido a la ansiedad, pero al seguir viendo la mano de Migurtha no actuó, sin embargo, se pudo notar que la mano de ella estaba temblando.

– Capitana Aira, por favor recuérdame, ¿Cómo es que se llamaba tu pueblo? * Pregunta con desprecio y seriedad Doriandanph.

– ¡Por favor, te suplico que no le hagas nada a mi pueblo! * Dice con lágrimas Aira.

–Oh… pero sin un ser Magimatico, no eres más que un animal apestoso * Dice con arrogancia, desprecio y dureza en sus palabras Doriandanph mientras comenzaba a mover su talón sobre la cabeza de Aira continuando hablando, sin embargo lo que nadie ni menos el propio Doriandanph sabía es que esas palabras sería lo último que diría en su vida ya que justo antes de que continúe hablando se quedó de repente completamente estático con la boca abierta dejando su pie de forzar la cabeza de Aira.

**Fin de Soundtrack Tatakai no Toki (Yu Yu Hakusho Original Soundtrack){ watch?v=j0A2Pma46Bk }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Baki 2018 - Raids 10min OST { watch?v=k4mtIVoRVCw&t=114s }**

El mismo estaba como shockeado, y no era precisamente porque de repente tenía un infarto o algo así, era algo incluso peor, Aira incluso se percató desde el suelo de su completo silencio pensando si era o no buena idea levantar la cabeza, cuando de repente notó que en su cabeza hasta el suelo empezaba a derramarse sangre que no era la suya, inmediatamente apartó su cabeza de la bota de Doriandanph para ver que este estaba temblando completamente quieto, las chicas y soldados que lo veían estaban con un rostro de no entender que le ocurría.

Y finalmente sus rostros de confusión cambiarían a uno de terror al ver que poco después, todo el cuerpo de Doriandanph, incluyendo su cara y el propio pie con el que anteriormente pisoteaba a Aira empezaron a tener varios signos de cortadas para finalmente hacerse completamente pedazos de pequeños cubos perfectos sangrientos que cayeron al suelo y la sangre se esparció en el lugar, Doriandanph había muerto brutalmente cortado en pedazos.

– ¡¿EH?! * Gritaban impactados todos.

– ¡Kyaaaaaah! * Gritaba con terror Aira quien es la que se manchó con la sangre de su hasta hace poco vivo superior.

– ¡¿Quién lo hizo?! * Grita un soldado y todos miran al culpable, pero no encuentran a nadie, cuando de repente escucharon más gritos en el lugar, aunque en un lugar más alejado del que ellos están, y otro más en otro lugar.

Las chicas y soldados liderados por Aira corrieron a buscar en los distintos lugares, y veían que estaban muriendo de la misma forma que Doriandanph a los oficiales militares de alto rango del gobierno del emperador.

– ¡¿Qué está pasando?! * Grita con miedo otro soldado.

Las chicas miraban buscando al culpable, no podían ni entender como lo hacía, pero la forma de matar era la misma, hasta que Aira finalmente pudo encontrar la respuesta, y es que por un segundo el culpable mientras se movía corriendo y saltando a una súper velocidad, se quedó quieto, por lo que Aira pudo ver que era un sujeto de baja estatura viéndose aparentemente frágil de apariencia, teniendo la piel de tono pálido con el pelo corto de color oscuro con un peinado vertical con los pelos de punta dejando unos bordes blancos por sobre su base y bordes azules en las puntas y cuatro pequeños mechones por sobre su frente, viste un holgado abrigo negro de cuello blanco donde esconde su espada, se trata de Hiei quien al llegar al lugar pudo notar todo lo que ocurría, y que en este lugar habían unos cuantos de sus objetivos a matar, entre ellos Doriandanph por lo que no desaprovechó la oportunidad.

– ¡Se fue por ahí, suban en sus seres Magimaticos y persíganlo! * Grita Aira con voz de mando ya que al haber sido asesinados todos los oficiales de alto rango de confianza del emperador que vinieron, incluyendo al más importante que era Doriandanph, ella quedaba a cargo, las chicas obedecieron sus órdenes por lo que se subieron a sus respectivos seres Magimaticos, ella no podía subir al suyo que estaba dañado.

–"¡¿Quién hizo esto, un justiciero, es alguien de Lifelia?! ¡¿Por qué solo mató a los oficiales de alto rango que están directamente ligados al emperador?! "* Se pregunta en su mente Aira.

–Señorita Aira, no solo mató a oficiales de alto rango, también mató a algunos pocos soldados rasos, pero a todos en distintos lugares * Dijo uno de los soldados subordinados de Aira, y esto la molestó, si bien ella odiaba a los oficiales de alto rango por como los trataban a ellas, creía que si mataba también a soldados de bajo rango era claramente entonces que esta persona no era ningún héroe, sino un enemigo, sin saber Aira que los soldados de bajo rango que Hiei estaba matando, eran espías tanto de Doriandanph como del propio Emperador para informar cualquier plan de rebeldía de ella o sus compañeras piloto, el nombre de esos soldados espías también estaban en el papel de objetivos a asesinar que Griffin le dio a Hiei, ya que estos soldados no eran gente sometida como otros, sino ambiciosos mercenarios que a cambio de dinero estaban dispuestos a evitar cualquier signo de rebeldía con tal de ser recompensados por los del nefasto gobierno, por lo que dichos soldados egoístas en lo absoluto le eran fiel a Aira, pero ahora hasta ellos estaban pagando por sus ambiciones siendo asesinados todos por Hiei al igual que los oficiales de alto rango.

– ¡¿Qué es lo que se propone ese hombre?! * Se pregunta desconcertada Aira.

Por su parte Hiei seguía a toda velocidad ubicando a sus objetivos con su Jagan y matándolos hasta que finalmente mató a todos los que pudo encontrar aquí, y lo hizo de la misma forma que a Doriandanph, el mismo ahora estaba oculto detrás de una pared.

–"Según mi Jagan, no están ninguno de los objetivos en los otros países ocupados, eso quiere decir que todos son forzados a quedarse allí ocupándolos por el emperador por lo que no están entre los objetivos, eso significa que el resto de los sujetos a matar están en en ese lugar, Gelmed, muy bien, manos a la obra" * Dice Hiei con seriedad en su mente para luego de mano izquierda, lanzar llamas al suelo que le servían de impulsor como si fuera un cohete, dirigiéndose volando ahora directamente hacia Gelmed, una de las pilotos de los Seres Magimaticos lo vio.

– ¡Allá está el asesino! * Grita la llamada Rikka quien es la que está en un ser Magimático blanco, y en eso otro Ser Magimático se acercó a ella que era de color rojo, y era piloteado por una chica llamada Rikka apuntó un arco gigante hacia Hiei quien iba volando, y de repente varias flechas de energías mágicas de luz se dispararon dirigiéndose hacia Hiei quien volteó levemente y sacando la espada gris brillante que tomó del enano a quien derrotó, cortó a una sorprendente velocidad, todas las flechas que se dirigían hacia él sorprendiéndolas.

– ¡No puede ser! * Dice sorprendida Erina.

– ¡Debemos seguirlo! ¡¿Iremos todas?! * Pregunta Rikka.

– ¡Iremos nosotras, esa dirección es nuestro país! * Dice con voz de mando Aira quien ahora viene también en su Ser Magimático que está dañado por su combate contra Kudaanis.

– ¡Pero Aira-sama, usted está herida y su ser Magimático dañado, además, todos los oficiales de mayor rango aquí han muerto! ¡¿Quién quedará a cargo?! * Dice preocupada Erina a lo que Aira chasqueó la lengua ya que lo que dijo Aira tenía razón de ser, ya que se exponen a una rebeldía en este lugar tomado.

–¡Ustedes chicas, quédense aquí, nosotras 4 iremos ya que lo más importante proteger nuestro propio país que por lo que se ve, es donde se dirige ese peligroso hombre, sin duda alguna es más poderoso que ese Kudaanis! ¡Rikka, Erina, Migurtha, vamos tras ese sujeto! ¡Soldados, quédense a proteger esta ocupación! * Ordena Aira a los las chicas restantes y a los soldados asintiendo firmemente ellos por lo que las 4 fueron volando en sus seres Magimáticos los cuales tienen la capacidad de volar, Hiei al percatarse de ello, empezó a lanzar más llamas rojas de youki de su mano izquierda aumentando sus velocidad rebasando claramente en eso a los seres Magimáticos que lo persiguen.

– ¡Rayos, vuela más rápido que nosotras, a toda velocidad! * Grita con voz de mando Aira quien juntos a sus compañeras pilotos los persiguen, pero tienen la clara desventaja de que los seres Magimáticos que parecen robots gigantes y que pilotean, son muy grandes a la vez que pesados.

Pero lo raro de todo esto es que Hiei no demuestra intención alguna de luchar contra ellas, es como si solo huyera de ellas evitando combatir, solo dedicándose a evitar sus ataques, y esto se debe a que Griffin les dijo que todas las familias y pueblos de estas pilotos son retenidas por los oficiales de alto rango y sus hombres que son de confianza del emperador, los cuales también son objetivos a matar de Hiei, por lo que él ira a cada uno de esos pueblos a matarlos a todos, lo que dejaría liberado a los rehenes y esclavos.

Por más que se esforzaban y atacaban los seres Magimáticos para frustración de los pilotos, no podían alcanzar a Hiei quien volando a toda velocidad ya incluso rebasó todos los países cercanos a Gelmed que fueron tomados por ellos, Hiei ya estaba a punto de llegar al mismísimo Imperio Gelmed.

* * *

**/Imperio Gelmed/**

Hiei como un misil envuelto en llamas se dirigía hacia un imponente muro, pero en vez de chocar con él, simplemente aterrizó antes, siendo divisado por los del imperio Gelmed quienes sorprendentemente no tenían a ningún ser Magimático en dicho lugar, más que a soldados con armas de larga distancia quienes al ver a Hiei aterrizar cerca de su muro, claramente iban a dispararle, pero este inmediatamente desapareció.

– ¡¿A dónde se fue?! * Se preguntó el militar a cargo de la protección del muro, y sin que ellos se percaten, una parte del muro fue cortado rápidamente en pedazos llameantes ya que Hiei envolvió su espada en youki de fuego rojo, atravesando dicho muro e ingresando finalmente al Imperio, pero los militares no pudieron percatarse ya que se distrajeron viendo como los Seres Magimáticos venían hacia allí, quienes finalmente llegaron al cerca del muro,

– ¡Aira-sama! * Dice sorprendido el militar a cargo del muro.

– ¡¿Vieron a un hombre de baja estatura que usa magia de fuego y usa un abrigo negro?! * Pregunta con seriedad en voz alta Aira.

–Sí, estaba aquí hace unos segundos y desapareció de la vista * Dice con seriedad el jefe militar quien es de rango inferior al de Aira.

– ¡Aira-sama mire esto! * Dice en voz alta Migurtha mostrando que en una parte del imponente muro gris, se pudo ver una especie de pequeña puerta hecha mediante cortadas, Aira al ver esto puso la boca abierta.

– ¡Entremos y persigámoslo, todas las fuerzas en alerta, capturen al intruso! ¡O como mínimo avisen su posición, cuidado, se mueve a una súper velocidad! * Grita con voz de mando Aira quien pilotea a su Ser Magimático, todo asienten allí, esparciéndose la descripción de Hiei para que lo capturen, sin embargo Hiei ya estaba actuando antes que ellos, empezando a buscar las posiciones u hogares de los oficiales de alto rango matándolos a todos cortándolos en pedazos antes de que siquiera puedan actuar, incluso empezaba a ir a toda velocidad moviéndose con suma facilidad y velocidad en distintos pueblos donde los oficiales de alto rango tenían de rehenes a los pueblos y familias de las pilotos asesinándolos no solo a ellos, sino a los soldados que les son fieles al emperador que les indicó Griffin quienes son cómplices de este gobierno dictador y corrupto por voluntad propia y el egoísmo de sacar provecho de esto, Hiei los mataba sin piedad, cada vez que los pilotos femeninos de seres Magimáticos eran alertados, cuando llegaban a tal o tal lugar, ya era demasiado tarde ya que Hiei ya se había ido después de cumplir su objetivo.

Sin embargo esto empezaba a generar sorpresa y sospechas en las pilotos notando que Hiei no estaba matando a ningún civil, o militares que se sabían, eran buenas personas que solo trabajan para el malvado imperio por miedo a que sus familias sean asesinadas, esto desconcertaba a las pilotos a la vez que empezaba a causar emociones divididas en las pilotos, por ejemplo, alegría por un lado, pero furia por el otro, ya que sus acciones solo harían enfadar al malvado emperador que podría pensar que el mismo estaba trabajando con ellas en una rebelión.

**Fin de Soundtrack Baki 2018 - Raids 10min OST { watch?v=k4mtIVoRVCw&t=114s }**

– ¡Tenemos que detenerlo a toda costa! * Dice en voz alta con voz de mando Aira (Quien por cierto, ya se había limpiado toda la sangre que tenía en su cuerpo que eran tanto suya como de Doriadanph), asintiendo firmemente los demás, pero lo que no sabían ellos es que Hiei ya iba por la cabeza del mismísimo emperador.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack One Piece Soundtrack- CP9 { watch?v=70nY4XpwjOw }**

– ¡¿Qué está pasando?! * Grita de repente en el cielo una voz anciana e imponente y tanto Aira como sus subordinados voltearon a ver que era una cabeza gigante que era de una proyección astral, y la cabeza era la de un anciano barbudo y aparentemente desecho por su avanzada edad.

– ¡Emperador-sama! * Dicen tanto Aira como los demás allí inclinándose cortésmente.

– ¡¿Por qué tu Aira y todos los demás pilotos de los Seres Magimáticos están aquí, donde esta Doriandanph, porque él permite eso, al igual que el resto de mis oficiales de alto rango que supervisaban la invasión a Lifelia! ¡Aira, no me digas que esta es una rebelión, porque si es así daré la orden de ejecutar a todas sus familias o de usarlos como experimentos para encontrar nuevos pilotos para nuevos seres Magimaticos! * Dice el emperador molesto tosiendo luego.

–¡No, por favor Emperador-sama, la razón por la que venimos es porque un hombre peligroso mató no solo a Doriandanph-sama, sino a todos los oficiales que mencionó, más algunos soldados, e incluso ha matado a varios ahora, y también ha asesinado a los que estaban a cargo de los experimentos que mencionó quemando dichos lugares! * Dice en voz alta inclinándose cortésmente Aira, ya que si, Hiei también mató a los que tenían retenido a civiles para experimentar cruelmente con ellos, muchos de los cuales eran traídos de países conquistados, así como otros eran de ese mismo país, pero al escuchar eso el anciano puso una expresión de paranoica.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Imposible! ¡¿Uno solo uno solo los evadió a ustedes que conquistaron países enteros para matar a oficiales importantes?! * Pregunta impactado e incrédulo el Emperador.

– ¡Así es, incluso a los oficiales que eran pilotos de seres Magimaticos, él los mataba con una súper velocidad antes de que si quiera los invoquen para usarlos, es demasiado rápido! * Dice con tristeza Aira.

– ¡Inaceptable, no lo acepto! ¡¿Aira, no será tu cómplice en un golpe de estado ese sujeto?! * Pregunta El Emperador furioso.

– ¡No, por favor créame, nosotros somos incapaces de hacer eso! * Dice suplicante con lágrimas Aira.

– ¡Cállate, no creo en tus mentiras, daré la orden para que maten a tu familia, serán ejecutados en la vía pública, ustedes, arresten a Aira por sospecha de conspiración! * Grita con voz de mando el Emperador dejando impactados al resto incluyendo a Aira.

– ¡No, haga conmigo lo que quiera, pero por favor, no mate a mi familia! * Dice suplicante con lágrimas Aira.

– ¡Cállate, tú los verás morir antes de ser ejecutada tú misma, ese será tu castigo! * Dice en voz alta con furia El Emperador, los demás estaban desencajados.

– ¡Ustedes obedezcan, sino, les pasara lo mismo que a ella! * Dice cruelmente con furia el Emperador dejando impactados al resto quienes estaban quietos, tanto soldados como pilotos femeninas de los Seres Magimaticos respetaban y querían mucho a Aira por su forma de ser, e incluso creían que ella merecía ser quien gobierne este país a pesar de su juventud debido al carisma y madurez que tenía, pero ahora estaban obligados a arrestarla, a quien era una amiga de todos, la Kobold estaba de rodillas sin esperanzas, cuando de repente escucharon al Emperador decir algo, pero no era ellos.

**Fin de Soundtrack One Piece Soundtrack- CP9 { watch?v=70nY4XpwjOw }**

– ¡¿Qué, quien eres tú, como entraste aquí, donde están los guardias?! ¡No puede ser, todos están muertos, incluso cortaste a los que eran pilotos masculinos de Seres Magimaticos con esa espada de fuego! ¡Aléjate, Aléjate! * Grita con miedo El Emperador cuando de repente se ve que su rostro tiene varios signos de cortadas llameantes haciéndose trizas y desapareciendo la proyección astral sorprendiendo a todos allí por lo que tanto Aira como el resto incluso olvidándose de lo que dijo el emperador fueron hasta su palacio para ver lo que sucedió.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack ONE PIECE OST To The Grand Line { watch?v=QxpdFxnyrgw }**

Y grande fue su sorpresa al ver como habían varios soldados como oficiales de alto rango, e incluso Seres Magimaticos que protegían el lugar, estaban hecho trizas, pedazos ya sea sangrantes, quemados o cortados de forma limpia, ellos corrieron y a medida que lo hacían solo encontraban pedazos de cuerpos hasta que finalmente llegaron a la habitación del emperador y encontraron a este hecho pedazos al igual que sus guardias, con magia pudieron confirmar que ese era el cadáver del emperador, el mismo que por mucho tiempo gobernó con tiranía este país había muerto.

Sencillamente no podían creer esto, y no solo él, pudieron confirmar que todos los oficiales y soldados de confianza del mismo también estaban muertos, no quedó nadie vivo de los partidarios fieles del Emperador en todo el país, en poco tiempo, lo que muchos soñaban que ocurrieran y que veían imposible, ahora Hiei lo hizo en menos de una hora.

Después de confirmarse todo esto Aira, la joven Kobold quedó con la boca abierta, ninguno de sus subordinados ya no se atrevió siquiera de acordarse de la última orden el fallecido Emperador, solo la miraban a ella, ya que técnicamente al morir todos los oficiales de alto rango, El propio Emperador y los soldados fieles a este, ella era la persona a cargo de este país, ya que de hecho no fue despojada del cargo militar que poseía.

– ¡¿Aira-sama, que hacemos?! * Pregunta en voz alta desconcertada Erina.

– ¿Encontraron al sujeto, ya no sigue matando? * Pregunta dudosa Aira.

–No, ya no hay pistas de él, después de matar tanto al Emperador como a todos sus partidarios fieles, desapareció completamente, ni siquiera se fue volando como vino, desapareció sin dejar rastro * Dice Erina dudosa a lo que Aira asiente.

–Ya veo * Dice Aira dejando escapar lágrimas.

–Pero, ¿Por qué me preguntan a mí que haremos? El Emperador ordenó… * Iba a decir Aira, pero Migurtha la interrumpió.

– ¡El Emperador ni nadie más con poder está aquí, usted está a cargo! * Dice en voz alta con determinación Migurtha, y tanto ella como las demás pilotos, así como aquel jefe militar a cargo del muro y el resto de los soldados se inclinaron humildemente a ella.

–Entonces, esta es mi orden * Dice Aira con lágrimas y determinación.

–¡LIBEREN A TODOS LOS REHENES INOCENTES, DESTRUYAN CUALQUIER LUGAR DE EXPERIMENTOS Y ESCLAVITUD DE ESTE PAIS, MANDEN ABANDONAR TODOS LOS PAISES INVADIDOS, DEVUELVAN A TODOS LOS PRISIONEROS TRAIDOS DE DICHOS PAISES A SUS HOGARES, DEJEMOS LAS GUERRAS ABSURDAS POR PODER, QUE LOS MAS POBRES Y CUALQUIER ESPECIE DE ESTE PAIS PUEDAN VIVIR SIN PREJUICIOS Y VIVAMOS EN PAZ! ¡QUE ESTE PAIS NO SEA UN IMPERIO, SINO UN PAIS DEMOCRÁTICO COMO SIEMPRE DEBIÓ SER, ESA ES MI ORDEN, PORQUE ESTE PAIS AHORA ES LIBRE! * Grita con lágrimas en los ojos Aira sacándose del pecho toda la rabia que por años tenía, pero sus palabras causaron emoción y lágrimas no solo en sus subordinados, sino en los civiles que escucharon sus palabras.

– ¡SIIIIIIIIIIII! * Gritan con lágrimas de emoción todos ellos, Aira ahora solo miraba con lágrimas al cielo recordando la imagen de aquel hombre misterioso, pequeño y veloz, que aunque parecía un ser maligno, resultó totalmente lo opuesto al final, ya que liberó a todo un país, la Kobold no tenía palabras para describir esto.

–"Seas quien hallas sido, Gracias" * Dice en su mente con lágrimas Aira.

Hiei, a pesar de que hizo esto solo por motivo de trabajo para obtener su espada, sin habérselo propuesto, logró algo gigantesco y salvó la vida de cientos de miles que pudieron haber muerto si la guerra entre Gelmed se extendía, y hablando del mismo Hiei, este ahora escapaba nadando habiendo cumplido la misión por completo que le encomendó Griffin.

**Fin de Soundtrack ONE PIECE OST To The Grand Line { watch?v=QxpdFxnyrgw }**

* * *

**/Más Tarde, En La Noche, Reino de Lifelia, Capital, Castillo Real Grandios/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track # 34-High Quality{ watch?v=RZOOBS72ZS8&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=33 }**

Era el Castillo Real donde era desde donde gobernada el Rey de Lifelia, en ese Castillo se habían reunido personalidades importantes para tratar lo sucedido con El Imperio Gelmed en la frontera, y su repentina retirada, por lo que en la reunión iban a analizarlo, y entre las personalidades importantes reunidas estaban el Duque Noal Gibun, el cual era una mujer aparentemente disfrazado de un joven hombre de cabello rubio largo que lo tiene en una trenza que se cuelga en su hombro izquierdo y grandes ojos azules. También estaban los famosos Caballeros Reales, que representan a los guerreros más poderosos del Reino conocidos como **'Los Siete Héroes'**.

Uno de ellos tenía el cabello plateado estaba desordenado como si estuviera en una manga, su raza parecía ser de los Enanos y tenía unas orejas de doberman que se mantenían erguidas, su edad era aproximadamente los diecisiete años y como era joven, no tenía barba, pero algunos cabellos largos se extendían hasta sus mejillas, llevaba una túnica roja, su nombre era Allen.

Otro era un hombre bastante alto y demasiado musculoso, además tenía un manto colgado en su hombro, el vestía una armadura de cuerpo completo, por lo que Diablo no podía decir si era humano o no. Aunque era hombre, si uno miraba determinadamente su cara, él tenía un cabello negro, con un estilo de cabello siete tres, además llevaba unas gafas con montura negra, tenía una cara como si estudiara matemáticas en una universidad o algo así, era el comandante de la Orden De Caballeros Del Palacio Real, Marquis Maximum Abrams.

Otra era una mujer de cabello castaño que asomó su rostro a su lado. Tenía una marca que se extendía desde su frente hasta su mejilla. Ella era una Chica Demonio, y llevaba una pistola mágica en su hombro. Otro era un hombre elfo, vestido con una gabardina roja con una espada larga negra colgando de su cintura: Thanatos el inmortal. Otra que también vestía con una túnica roja, pero siendo de baja estatura con el cabello rosado, además de tener orejas y cola de conejo siendo una Caminante como Sylvie y Horun. Y otra era una chica phanterian con pelaje marrón como la mayoría de los de esa raza, siendo la misma tan alta como Shera.

Estos eran los 7 Héroes y caballeros reales más poderosos, y liderando aquella reunión estaba sentado en su trono un hombre aparentando los 37 años con cabello corto marrón, bigote y atuendo real de un Rey, con una corona, Este era el Rey del Reino de Lifelia, Delouche Xandros

Todos ellos se habían reunido para tratar lo acontecido con Gelmed, sin embargo en medio de su conversación, repentinamente un ser demoníaco oscuro de casi 2 metros de estatura con una cabeza en forma de cabra había interrumpido en la reunión por lo que Los Siete Héroes lo vieron como una amenaza, pero a pesar de que los 7 eran bastante poderosos, y que entre ellos habían gente más fuerte que Garldford, increíblemente todos cayeron derrotados y la mayoría estaban muertos, las mujeres del equipo tenían varias partes de sus cuerpos perforados, mientras que los hombres fueron hechos pedazos, incluyendo a los dos más fuertes que eran Allen y Maximun, ellos en cierta forma le dieron batalla como pudieron al demonio, pero no podían causare un daño adecuado para matarlo, ya que este si era dañado, se regeneraba fácilmente, e incluso el demonio se anticipaba a sus estrategias matando así uno a uno a los Héroes, la batalla causó destrucción en el castillo, pero al final los 7 Héroes cayeron, aunque no solo eso, sino que el demonio también atacó y mató la mano derecha del Rey, al Conde Noal Gibun quien usó los poderes que tenía para intentar detener a tal amenaza, pero terminó siendo perforado en la cabeza muriendo instantáneamente, y ahora el demonio tenía la cabeza del Elfo Thanatos.

–Soy Thanatos El Inmortal, no podrás matarme * Dice con seriedad y determinación a duras penas Thanatos.

–Es cierto, pero veo que somos compatibles, entonces solo te comeré y tus habilidades formarán parte de mi * Dice el demonio con una voz monstruosa conocida mientras abre la boca para comerse la cabeza de un Thanatos aterrorizado.

– ¡No! * Grita con miedo Thanatos hasta que finalmente su cabeza es devorada, así como luego todo el resto de su cuerpo destruido que estaba en el suelo para horror del Rey quien observaba, luego el cuerpo del demonio brillo levemente indicando que con esto se hizo aún más fuerte, y quien miraba con miedo esto era el propio rey quien no podía creer como sus guerreros más fuertes fueron derrotados.

–Rey de Este país, no tiene caso que te aferres a esta vida, tú vas a morir, así como ellos, y tus hombres que tenían problemas con los Kobolds por esas tierras * Dice el demonio con burla haciendo que Delouche amplíe más sus ojos.

– ¡Entonces por eso no escuchaba novedades sobre eso! * Dice Delouche impactado.

–Así es, porque en medio del conflicto de tus hombres con los Kobolds, mi ejercito de Caídos apareció y masacró por completo a ambos bandos, tantos los Kobolds como tus hombres han muerto, una solución pacífica ¡Jajajajaja! * Dice con un sentido del humor malévolo El Demonio.

– ¡Eres un miserable! ¡¿Qué rayos pretendes con tal destrucción, quien eres y que quieres lograr?! * Pregunta con nerviosismo Delouche.

–Simplemente extinguir a las razas, masacrarlos, eso es lo que yo, El Gran Maou Modinaram quiere lograr, matarlos a ustedes es un buen método para hundir en la desesperación a los que me temen en este país, aunque dejaré viva a esta capital por ahora, ya que primero masacraremos Ciudad Faltra, aunque obviamente antes de irme debo dejar un recuerdo * Dice el demonio quien es ni más ni menos que Modinaram quien de su mano derecha desplegó varios tentáculos que atravesaron completamente a Delouche en varias partes de su cuerpo incluyendo su cabeza y corazón, muriendo así El Rey del Reino de Lifelia instantáneamente al caer al suelo con los ojos e blanco.

–Mañana a esta hora, Ciudad Faltra junto contigo Hiei Jaganshi, será aniquilada ¡Jajajajaja! * Ríe malignamente Modinaram mientras desaparece del lugar con magia de Tele Transportación, Ciudad Faltra corre peligro.

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track # 34-High Quality{ watch?v=RZOOBS72ZS8&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=33 }**

* * *

**/En un Bosque, Cerca de Ciudad Faltra/**

Shera y Rem habían terminado de entrenar sus habilidades juntas, las mismas hacían esto por orden de Hiei quien les dijo que no pararan de potenciarse a sí mismas.

–Supongo que hemos terminado por hoy * Dice calmadamente Rem.

–Sí, vamos a la posada, quiero comer algo * Dice sonriendo Shera.

–Tú siempre piensas en comida que te ayude a potenciar ese enorme par de bultos que tienes ahí * Dice Rem sin emoción refiriéndose a los pechos enormes de Shera.

– ¡No seas así Rem! * Dice Shera quejándose cómicamente a lo que Rem sonríe levemente, con el paso del tiempo ambas se han llevado cada vez mejor volviéndose muy unidas, sin embargo Rem tenía una expresión melancólica que ocultaba recordando como Hiei en cierta forma la rechazó, cosa que a Rem le duele bastante, especialmente por las palabras de Hiei.

– ¿Qué pasa Rem? * Pregunta Shera mostrando preocupación.

–Nada, no te preocupes Shera, es mejor regresar * Dice Rem sonriendo levemente asintiendo Shera, sin embargo ambas sintieron un instinto asesino peligroso y claramente familiar que les dio escalofríos.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Phantom Blood Ost 19 [Choujin Saisei]{ watch?v=Qb-Nzh_cUvM&list=PL6iaN_HgOQoj6oiXe9FWALnuNRqlLei_f&index=20 }**

–Vaya, no pensé que las encontraría en las afueras de la Ciudad, esto es lo que llamo suerte * Dice una voz familiar, y al voltearse Shera y Rem se percatan que es una chica encapuchada de baja estatura familiar.

– ¡Vampira de Hielo! * Dicen al mismo tiempo en alerta Shera y Rem, si, es la subordinada de Modinaram que participó en la batalla de Zircon Tower, Vampira de Hielo quien demostró ser tan fuerte para incluso vencer a Lanminitus, así como a las propias Shera, Rem y Horun quienes se unieron y ni aun así pudieron con ella.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? * Pregunta con seriedad y el ceño fruncido Rem.

– ¿Qué hago aquí? Pues dos cosas, primero, decirles que mañana en la noche, El Ejército del Gran Maou Modinaram-sama invadirá Ciudad Faltra para matarlos a todos, esta vez las cosas serán distintas a Zircon Tower ya que el propio Modinaram-sama participará de la batalla * Dice sonriendo con malicia Vampira de Hielo dejando en shock tanto a Rem como a Shera.

–Sí, un ejército de 1000 Caídos vendrán a masacrarlos ¡Ufufufu! * Dice sonriendo con malicia Vampira de Hielo helándoles la sangre a Rem y Shera.

–Y segundo, ya que averigüé que viven aquí, pensé que sería adecuado que esta vez sí terminamos definitivamente lo de Zircon Tower y esta vez las mataré a ambas ¡Jajajajaja! * Dice riéndose con maldad la encapuchada a lo que Rem se colocó unas garras metálicas que le habían entregado en Zircon Tower y Shera se armó con su arco y flechas, ambas tenían expresiones serias con nerviosismo en sus rostros ya que son conscientes de que Vampira de Hielo es poderosa, pero de hecho, la principal razón por la que entrenaban era justamente para enfrentarla alguna vez en una revancha, y ese momento llegó.

–Shera, para esto entrenamos * Dice Rem con determinación asintiendo firmemente Shera.

– ¡Hoh! Veo que se sienten con más confianza, al parecer se han hecho más fuertes, pero aun así las mataré * Dice sonriendo con malicia Vampira de Hielo.

El Dúo Femenino de Phanterian y Elfo estaban a una distancia prudente del demonio encapuchado femenino a punto de empezar este combate.

**Fin de Soundtrack JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Phantom Blood Ost 19 [Choujin Saisei]{ watch?v=Qb-Nzh_cUvM&list=PL6iaN_HgOQoj6oiXe9FWALnuNRqlLei_f&index=20 }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Baki OST - Battlefield (10 minute extended HQ){ watch?v=RXyV8dWtYkk }**

– ¡Ve Gorila de Hierro! * Dice en voz alta Rem con voz de mando arrojando un cristal azul al suelo del que sale un gorila negro de gran tamaño cubierto por una armadura sale rugiendo imponente.

– ¿Sigues dependiendo de esas bestias inútiles? * Dice burlonamente Rem cuando de repente el Gorila levanto ambos puños para luego golpear fuertemente el suelo produciendo un temblor sorprendiendo a Vampira de Hielo haciéndola tambalear, en eso Shera quien se subió a un árbol disparo una flecha, lo que Vampira de Hielo solo las esquivó por los pelos, sin embargo se Shera se movía a una sorprendente velocidad cambiando varias veces de posición mientras dispara sus flechas, Vampira de Hielo las esquiva con clara dificultad debido al efecto de la fuerza bruta de Gorilla de Hierro de Rem en el suelo.

–Esto no me lo esperaba * Dice sorprendida Vampira de Hielo, en eso Rem con una gran velocidad se acercó atacar al demonio de hielo quien se vio sorprendida por esto queriendo contraatacar dirigiendo su mano derecha hacia la cara de Rem intentando atraparla como lo había hecho en su combate en Zircon Tower, sin embargo para su sorpresa, Rem no solo esquivó el movimiento, sino que incluso preparaba un contraataque, ya que extrañamente su mano derecha se rodeaba de un aura extraña azul.

– ¿Qué? * Dice sorprendida Vampira de Hielo.

– ¡Recibe mi Kikou! * Grita Rem con furia golpeando con su mano palma derecha en el abdomen.

– ¡Ugh! * Dice dejando salir aire Vampira de Hielo mientras era mandada volar, en eso Shera también le disparo una flecha que la seguía en pleno aire, pero Vampira de Hielo de nuevo, tal como aquella vez contra Fanis, lanzó de su ojo derecho algo brillante que al impactar a la flecha de Shera, la destruyó sorprendiéndola.

– ¡¿Qué pasó?! * Dice desconcertada Shera, Rem también está sorprendida a ver como resistió su ataque.

– ¡Resistió mi Kikou! * Dice sorprendida Rem a la vez que molesta.

Por su parte Vampira de Hielo se tocaba su abdomen con su mano izquierda algo adolorida.

–"Parece que realmente han mejorado" * Dice en su mente Vampira de Hielo sonriendo con malicia.

–Sí que se hicieron más fuertes, las felicito * Dice sonriendo con malicia Vampira de Hielo para luego levantar sus manos rodeándose de un aura azul maligna, Rem al ver esa postura amplió sus ojos.

– ¡Cuidado Shera! * Grita en alerta Rem cuando de repente Vampira de Hielo puso sus manos al suelo congelando el mismo, y de ese lugar salieron disparadas pilares puntiagudos que se dirigían hacia ellas, Shera quien aumentó claramente su velocidad de esquivar en comparación a antes pudiendo sacar su potencial de Elfo, quienes se especializan en moverse rápido para esquivar.

Sin embargo varios otros pilares iban hacia Rem quien quedó arrinconada, pero Gorila de Hierro se lanzó para protegerla recibiendo todo e impacto del ataque siendo derrotado desapareciendo como lo hacen las bestias invocadas, pero en eso Vampira de Hielo con una sonrisa bestial se dirigió hacia Rem extendiendo su mano izquierda y con sus afiladas uñas, ocasionándole una cortada en el hombro izquierdo a Rem.

– ¡Kugh! * Dice con dolor Rem escupiendo sangre.

– ¡Rem! * Grita preocupada Shera.

– ¡Me quedare con tu sangre! * Grita con una sonrisa bestial Vampira de Hielo dirigiéndose hacia Rem, sin embargo un pedazo de tronco fue lanzado hacia ella quien con sus garras corto en pedazos dicho pedazo de tronco poniendo una expresión de molestia.

**Fin de SoundtrackBaki OST - Battlefield (10 minute extended HQ){ watch?v=RXyV8dWtYkk }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Baki Ost - Approaching Darkness (10 minute extended HQ){ watch?v=K9JlrB3fvmw }**

– ¡¿Quién es?! * Pregunta molesta Vampira de Hielo y se ve a una hermosa demonio de piel morena conocida de Rem y Shera.

– ¡Eldelgard! * Dice feliz Shera al ver a Eldelgard quien armada con su lanza llegó al lugar, Vampira de Hielo se sorprendió algo al ver que era ella.

– ¿Así que eres tú? la antigua compañera de Ryoka * Dice sonriendo con malicia Vampira de Hielo mientras Eldelgard la mira con seriedad y clara hostilidad.

–Cualquiera que quiera lastimar a quienes Maou Krebsklum-sama estima, Eldelgard destruirlo, especialmente si ser aliado de enemigo de Maou Krebsklum-sama * Dice Eldelgard con seriedad hablando en su acento extraño.

– ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Ahora te pones del lado de estas miembros de las razas, realmente tanto tu como Krebsklum han caído bajo, no les llegan ni a los talones a El Gran Maou Modinaram-sama! * Grita sonriendo alocadamente con maldad Vampira de Hielo.

Tanto Eldergard como Vampira de Hielo se miraban con rivalidad, hasta que ambas se lanzan al ataque con Vampira de Hielo atacando con sus garras, y Eldelgard con su lanza, ambas se atacan rápidamente con cortadas de gran rapidez, Eldelgard ahora luce incluso más rápida que cuando enfrento a Hiei, moviéndose incluso mejor, esto se debe a que ella también se ha fortalecido por lo que el combate parecía parejo.

Luego ambas se apartaron de la otra, Eldelgard ahora tuvo un corte en su mejilla izquierda de parte de Vampira de Hielo, sin embargo, esta presento un corte en su hombro derecho.

–Maldición * Dice molesta Vampira cuando Rem se lanzó atacarla de nuevo con lo que ella llamó Kikou de su palma, a lo que Vampira de Hielo se cubrió con sus brazos en forma de X resistiendo el golpe de Kikou, sin embargo la misma sonrió cuando dicha mano derecha de Rem empezaba a congelarse.

– Oh No* Dice Rem frustrada y atemorizada por esto.

Vampira de Hielo iba a atacarla con sus afiladas garras, pero se percató de que Eldelgard se dirigía hacia ella, por lo que rápidamente apoyó sus dos manos en el suelo creando pilares puntiagudos de hielo que se dispararon como misiles dirigiéndose hacia Eldergard quien se protegió con su lanza, pero los pilares que se hicieron trizas al chocar con su arma la mandaron a volar, además de ocasionarle cortadas con los trozos de hielo.

– ¡Kyaaaaah! * Grita Eldelgard mientras es mandada a volar chocando con un árbol destrozándolo, además de escupir sangre por el impacto de espaldas.

– ¡Eldergard! * Grita preocupada Rem con su mano congelada.

– ¡Ahora si te mueres! * Grita con una sonrisa bestial Vampira de Hielo planeando cortar en pedazos a Rem con sus afiladas garras, cuando de repente una fecha de Shera se dirigía hacia ella quien lo esquivo por poco, sin embargo para su shock, una flecha que venía justo detrás de esa impactó la parte de arriba de su capucha evitando dañarle su cabeza, pero de repente la capucha empieza a endurecerse y convertirse en piedra, por lo que Vampira de Hielo se apresura quitándose su capucha arrojándola al suelo y esta capucha finalmente se convierte por completo en piedra.

– ¡Rayos, estuve cerca! * Dice lamentándose Shera.

–Usó una flecha como finta para la otra, eso fue un buen movimiento, digna de la princesa de los Elfos * Dice molesta y seria Vampira de Hielo quien ahora ya no tiene su capucha que ocultaba su apariencia, por lo que finalmente está completamente al descubierto.

Rem con dificultad se pone de pie, así como Eldergard, las dos al igual que Shera miran curiosas y serias la verdadera apariencia de Vampira de Hielo.

La misma tiene el pelo largo verde menta, que se sujeta con una cola de caballo atado en la espalda con una cinta roja de picos. Porta un kimono simple color verde agua con un obi azul atado a la espalda y sandalias verde claras, además de un haneri(prenda interna de vestir) rojo bajo el kimono, grandes ojos hermosos de color rojo sangre, y su estatura era prácticamente la misma que Hiei. Shera, Rem y Eldelgard estaban sorprendidas por su apariencia, ya que creían que era un auténtico monstruo, pero lo que veían era a una joven de baja estatura claramente hermosa.

**Fin de Soundtrack Baki Ost - Approaching Darkness (10 minute extended HQ){ watch?v=K9JlrB3fvmw }**

* * *

**/Poco Tiempo Antes/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#1-Yusuke Ambiental Theme-High Quality{ watch?v=zL3HiARzhns&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP }**

Hiei había vuelto de su misión con el Imperio Gelmed, por lo que ya estaba dentro de Ciudad Faltra, y de hecho lo primero que hizo fue ir en el establecimiento de Griffin a quien le informa que cumplió la misión.

–Ya hice lo que querías, maté a todos los que dijiste en ese papel * Dice Hiei con seriedad.

–Sí, lo sé, has hecho un buen trabajo * Dice sonriendo feliz Griffin.

– ¿Pudiste averiguarlo con tu red de información? * Pregunta Hiei con su tono apático.

–Claro que sí, así es como lo averiguo todo * Dice sonriendo Griffin.

–Bueno, de cualquier modo ahora ya no te opondrás a hacerme mi espada ¿Verdad? * Pregunta Hiei con su tono apático.

–Tu espada de hecho ya está lista * Dice relajada Griffin sorprendiendo a Hiei.

– ¿Qué? * Pregunta sorprendido Hiei a lo que Griffin va debajo de su mesa, saca la espada y se la entrega a Hiei, lucía exactamente igual a la que Hiei tenía antes.

–Sabía que no fallarías, así que decidí hacerla, aunque te debe de parecer igual a tu antigua espada, tiene algunos retoques, es más resistente, especialmente en la zona media de la hoja, que es donde las espadas tienden a tener un punto vulnerable, y si filo ni que decir, podrás cortar superficies muy duras sin ningún problema cuando luches en serio teniendo en cuenta tu gran talento con las espadas * Dice sonriendo Griffin, Hiei examinaba su espada y efectivamente aunque lucía igual que su espada anterior, es claramente mejor, más afilado y más resistente, en eso Hiei saco la espada que era de aquel enano que derrotó y la puso en la mesa de Griffin, mientras que guardó su nueva y mejorada espada en la funda que usaba en su antigua espada guardándola debajo de su abrigo.

–Quédate con esa espada si quieres, ya no la necesito, era solo una temporal para mi * Dice Hiei relajado tomando Griffin dicha espada.

–Gracias, me la quedare * Dice Griffin sonriendo relajada.

–Ah, y lo olvidaba ¿Hay algo más que quieras además de esa espada por haber logrado a misión de Gelmed? * Pregunta sonriendo

–Sí, respóndeme algo ¿Eres de ese Imperio Gelmed, no? * Pregunta Hiei con seriedad sorprendiendo a Griffin por eso.

– ¿Cómo lo supiste? * Pregunta sorprendida Griffin.

–Porque solo alguien que pertenece a ese lugar quería hacer todo esto y demostraría tanto odio en todos los que estaban al poder allí * Dice Hiei con su tono apático a lo que Griffin sonrió irónicamente.

–Ya veo, sí, yo soy una desertora de ese imperio, escapé hace años de allì al no soportar lo que le hacían al país, como yo no tenía la fuerza para cambiar las cosas, simplemente huí, supongo que conociste a gente como Aira * Dice Griffin sonriendo triste.

–Sí, era la que más estuvo persiguiéndome * Dice Hiei con seriedad.

–Aira era mi aprendiz en el arte de forjar espadas, era como mi hermana menor, hasta que los del gobierno se la llevaron para experimentar con ella y convertirla en una piloto de Seres Magimàticos, con el chantaje de que matarían a su familia si no lo hacían, yo me revele contra todo esto por lo que fui perseguida y escapé, llegue a esta ciudad gracias a Sylvie, y me convertí en la forjadora de espadas que soy en este sitio * Dice sonriendo triste Griffin.

– ¿Y volverás ahora? * Pregunta curioso Hiei.

–No lo sé * Dice con tristeza Griffin.

–Pues eso es cosa tuya * Dice Hiei con tono apática.

–Aun así. Gracias por liberar a ese Imperio * Dice con gran gratitud Griffin.

–Olvídalo, solo cumplí la misión y ya, no lo hice con la intención de salvarlos o ser un héroe ni nada de eso. Me retiro * Dice Hiei con su tono apático retirándose del lugar mientras Griffin se despide de él.

–Aun así, Hiei Jaganshi, incluso si no eres un héroe, al menos eres un anti héroe que salva vidas * Dice sonriendo Griffin.

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#1-Yusuke Ambiental Theme-High Quality{ watch?v=zL3HiARzhns&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP }**

Hiei había salido del establecimiento dirigiéndose hacia La Posada de la Tranquilidad, cuando de repente sintió una energía demoniaca, y con su Jagam pudo percatarse de que allì también estaban Shera y Rem, era aquel bosque donde él luchó contra Krebsklum

– ¿Pero contra quien están luchando? * Se pregunta Hiei serio y con su súper velocidad fue hacia allí.

–También está Eldelgard ¿Qué rayos sucede? * Se pregunta serio Hiei mientras

* * *

**/Actualmente/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#10-Meikai-High Quality{ watch?v=-8ASch4bU4Y&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=10 }**

Hiei había llegado al bosque y también estaba viendo a apariencia verdadera de Vampira de Hielo, pero a diferencia del resto, la expresión de Hiei era de un gran y enorme impacto, el mismo ampliaba sus ojos y estaba con la boca abierta, incluso sudaba, estaba completamente impactado al ver la persona de quien se trataba la que decía ser 'Vampira de Hielo', ya que era la persona que Hiei mas conocía, la persona más importante y sagrada para él, y la única a quien él ha demostrado tener un gran cariño.

–Yu, Yu ¡¿Yukina?! * Dice Hiei en voz alta parado entre los arboles por lo que todas las que combatían en ese lugar voltearon a verlo.

– ¡¿Hiei?! * Dice Shera sorprendida, pero Rem al escuchar lo que dijo Hiei se quedó impactada.

– ¡¿Dijo Yukina, el nombre de la hermana de Hiei?! ¡¿Entonces esta demonio es la hermana de Hiei?!" * Dice impactada en su mente y temblando Rem ampliando sus ojos.

–Veo que has llegado Hiei Jaganshi, esto sí que es un problema * Dice sonriendo con malicia Vampira de Hielo quien resultó ser Yukina, la hermana de Hiei quien increíblemente está aquí y de parte del enemigo, Yukina tenía una expresión completamente diferente en su rostro a pesar de aun mantener su hermosura, además de que sus manos ahora tienen uñas afiladas, así como colmillos afilados, características que ella no poseía, pero el resto de su apariencia es igual a la última vez que Hiei la vio.

– ¡¿Qué haces aquí Yukina, porque estás aquí?! * Pregunta Hiei desesperado a lo que Shera al escuchar nombrarla así, también pudo razonar como Rem.

– ¡¿Yukina, entonces es la hermana de Hiei?! * Pregunta Shera impactada, Hiei estaba tan desencajado por ver a su hermana que ni se percató de que Shera dijo eso en voz alta, y que él no quería que Yukina se enterara que era su hermano, pero Yukina al escuchar eso puso una expresión de confusión y molestia.

– ¿Hermana de Hiei Jaganshi, estás loca? ¡Por si no lo sabes yo soy una creación del Gran Maou Modinaram, yo no tengo nada que ver con él! * Dice Vampira de Hielo/Yukina esto último en voz alta con molestia, pero Hiei en eso usó su Jagan para verificar si era o no su hermana, y al verla con el poder de su tercer ojo, no solo comprobó que sí lo era, sino incluso encontró algo más.

–"¡Es mi hermana, pero no solo eso, en el interior de su cuerpo, hay algo vivo allí, algo con una energía oscura y siniestra, eso quiere decir que ese maldito de Modinaram de alguna forma trajo a Yukina a este mundo y le introdujo eso para que sea una de sus lacayos! ¡Maldito!" * Dice Hiei apretando los dientes ya que está concluyendo que fue Modinaram quien está detrás de esto.

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#10-Meikai-High Quality{ watch?v=-8ASch4bU4Y&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=10 }**

**Comienzo de Soudtrack Hunter x Hunter OST - Theme of Kage & RASETSU [HD] { **** watch?v=K3d_k_21QPg**** }**

Rem y Shera notaron el rostro de desesperación de Hiei, incluso Eldelgard, era la primera vez que veían a un Hiei de ese modo, no teniendo ni una pizca de tranquilidad como suele serlo de hecho la mayor parte, realmente Hiei estaba muy angustiado, incluso peor que cuando Tarukane tenía a su hermana, ya que solo podía imaginar las cosas que Modinaram obligó a hacer a su querida hermana quien a diferencia de Hiei, ella no pertenecía al sub mundo del asesinato, pero Hiei lo puede oler, que Yukina ha matado a muchos, Modinaram ha mancillado de la peor forma la pureza de Yukina, no esclavizándola o torturándola, o acosándola sexualmente como Keera lo hacía con Shera, sino haciéndola manchar sus manos con sangre, y si Hiei no se equivoca, si se destruye aquella cosa que tiene dentro de ella, Yukina recuperará la conciencia y recordará todas las muertes que causó estando controlada, esto le causaría un daño irreparable para alguien como ella que valoraba la vida demasiado, incluso no quiso ver en lo absoluto a Hiei matar a su captor Tarukane, no le gusta la sangre o la muerte, por eso todo esto la destruirá, Hiei tenía todo eso en mente, es por eso de su tamaña angustia, tanto que ahora el mismo impotente se puso de rodillas ampliando sus ojos tomándose la cabeza con las dos manos, definitivamente Hiei subestimó por completo la maldad de Modinaram no creyéndolo capaz de llegar a esto, y menos lograrlo

– ¡¿Qué rayos te sucede Hiei Jaganshi, alucinas, yo no soy tu hermana?! ¡Luces patético de ese modo, pareciera que tienes un desorden en tu cabeza! ¡Jajajajaja! * Dice con burla Vampira de Hielo/Yukina, y al escuchar eso último, Rem abrió ampliamente sus ojos.

–"¿Desorden en su cabeza?" * Dice en su mente Rem recordando que cuando Hiei la rechazó, dijo algo de eso, entonces voltea a mirar fijamente a Yukina y de vuelta mira a Hiei.

–"Entonces, ese desorden en su cabeza, era ella, Yukina, su hermana, entonces ¿Hiei siente algo más por su hermana?" * Dice Rem ampliando sus ojos, y sería peor su expresión de impacto al ver a Hiei derramar algunas lágrimas, esto también causó en Rem una desesperación interna una frustración mayúscula, no le importaría incluso si Hiei compartiera sentimientos entre ella y Shera, pero esta situación no es así según ella, Hiei según Rem, solo tiene sentimientos por Yukina, por nadie más, para él solo existe ella, esto le causaba una impotencia mayúscula y una profunda tristeza, se siente destruida.

De repente el aire a su alrededor parecía estar distorsionado, sus ojos estaban completamente rojos, el aura que envolvía a Rem era morada oscura y lucia claramente siniestra, incluso Hiei salió de su trance para verla, tanto Shera como Eldelgard la vieron con la boca abierta, y dicha aura le parecía claramente familiar a esta última, era una concentración de poder extremadamente alta, Vampira de Hielo/Yukina también al notarlo puso una expresión de impacto en su rostro, era un aura completamente diferente, era el mismo aura que por un segundo mostró después de ser rechazada por Hiei, pero ahora ya no se detiene, está a punto de desatarse, una aura siniestra como el de un Maou.

Se deshizo de los guantes que anteriormente tenía, así como del hielo que aprisionaba su mano, tanto los guantes como el hielo se destruyeron, y ahora sus uñas, que eran demasiado largas para ser una Pantherian, recibían la luz de la luna y comenzaron a brillar.

– ¡¿Qué?! * Dice sorprendida Yukina.

–Soy Rem Galeu y ahora estoy a punto de convertirme en un Maou, y destruiré el desorden de la cabeza de Hiei, que eres tú, eres la mayor plaga para Hiei, tú te interpones para que yo llegue a él, y eso no lo pienso tolerar * Dice de forma fría Rem caminando hacia Vampira de Hieo/Yukina, la misma ahora ponía una expresión de miedo.

– ¡Imposible, tú no puedes tener el poder de un Maou, solo eres una basura de las razas, te mataré! * Grita Vampira de Hielo/ Yukina con furia poniendo sus dos manos al suelo congelándolo y lanzando varios pilares puntiagudos de hielo hacia Rem, quien extendió su brazo derecho apuntando a los pilares que venían como misiles

– ¡KIKOUHA! * Dice con frialdad Rem el nombre de su ataque y una enorme bala de luz salió disparada destruyendo todos los pilares de hielo dirigiéndose hacia Yukina quien rápidamente creo un muro de hielo, pero la bala termina destruyéndolo por completo y la explosión mandó a volar a Vampira de Hielo/ Yukina.

– ¡Kyaaaaaaah! * Grita Yukina mientras fue mandada a volar cayendo fuertemente contra el suelo escupiendo sangre, la misma estaba impactada por el ataque y adolorida levanta su mirada viendo como Rem avanza caminando.

– ¡Maldita! * Grita furiosa Vampira de Hielo/Yukina cuando de repente empezó a llorar en sus ojos apropósito, pero de los mismos salieron una piedras blancas redondas parecidas a perlas que se dispararon como balas hacia Rem, quien con una velocidad sorprendente atrapó las balas para shock de Vampira de Hielo/Yukina, ya que atrapó las balas con solo la mano izquierda para luego mirar las piedras redondas hermosas Rem.

–Ya veo, así fue como destruiste tanto el arma de Fanis como la flecha de Shera, pero eso no sirve contra mi ahora * Dice con frialdad Rem.

– ¡Cállate, te destrozaré! * Grita frustrada Vampira de Hielo/Yukina corriendo a toda velocidad hacia Rem, y lanzaba varios intentos de golpes con sus garras, pero Rem fácilmente esquivaba todas las cortadas, hasta que de forma sorpresiva, con las propias uñas afiladas de su mano izquierda, cortó limpiamente las uñas afiladas de ambas manos de Vampira de Hielo/ Yukina quedando sus uñas bien cortadas ahora sin filo alguno.

– ¡No puede ser! * Dice impactada y con miedo Vampira de Hielo/Yukina.

Pero en eso Rem a toda velocidad llegó a ella hundiendo esa misma mano izquierda en el abdomen de Vampira de Hielo/Yukina.

– ¡Yiaaaaaah! * Grita con sufrimiento escupiendo sangre Vampira de Hielo/Yukina.

– ¿Que hay aquí? * Pregunta fríamente Rem como si rebuscara allí y de repente extrae con dicha mano algo de interior del abdomen de Yukina, era una especie de criatura negra con tentáculos horrible que parecía un pulpo, pero con colmillos, cuernos y una gran boca, el mismo se movía desesperado a ser sacado del cuerpo donde era huésped

–Eres una existencia inmunda, tu eres lo que realmente creó Modinaram, muere * Dice Rem exprimiendo dicha criatura con su mano izquierda usando sus afiladas uñas, y su energía demoniaca para finalmente destruir por completo a dicha criatura que estaba alojada en Yukina y que la convertía en Vampira de Hielo, después de que dicha criatura fuera destruida, los colmillos de la boca de Yukina, junto con el aura maligna que poseía desaparecieron, ahora siendo nuevamente la Yukina que era antes, y luego de eso, la misma cayo de cara en el suelo inconsciente, Vampira de Hielo quien era subordinada de Modinaram, ya no existía, por lo que solo quedaba la verdadera Yukina.

–Ese poder ser como Maou Krebsklum-sama * Dice sorprendida Eldelgard.

– ¿Creen que esto ya terminó? Dije que iba a destruirla, lo único que destruí es a una asquerosa cosa, aún debo destruirla a ella misma * Dice con frialdad Rem centrando ahora su mirada en la Yukina inconciente, definitivamente estaba fuera de sí, tenía un claro instinto asesino en su ser, no estaba exagerando al hablar, realmente quería matarla aun sabiendo que lo que la volvía asi a Yukina era esa criatura que ya se destruyó.

– ¡No puedes hacer algo así Rem! * Dice Shera desde atrás muy preocupada abrazándola desde atrás, Shera derramaba lágrimas por todo lo que estaba pasando.

–Quizás si fuera la de siempre, no, no podría ni pensar en hacer esto, pero ahora si no te hubieras puesto en mi camino, ya le hubiera aplastado el cuello con mi pie * Dice con frialdad Rem.

– ¡No, por favor, es la hermana de Hiei, por favor no le hagas nada! * Dice Shera con lágrimas y suplicando mientras abraza a Rem.

–No solo se lo haré a ella, también al propio Hiei, y luego me suicidaré, así se cerrará este círculo en el cuál yo soy la que pierde * Dice Rem con frialdad.

– ¡No, si haces eso, la Rem que conocemos se pondrá muy triste! * Dice con lágrimas Shera.

–Siempre está triste * Dice con frialdad Rem.

– ¡Todos estaríamos tristes! * Dice Shera con lágrimas.

–Lo sé, pero ya no puedo más, además, Hiei sufre, y ella al despertar también sufrirá, así que son razones más que suficientes para hacerlo, incluso si te parezco alguien diferente, eso debe suceder * Dice Rem con frialdad.

– ¡Por favor, vuelve en ti Rem, no estás actuando como siempre, esta no eres tú! * Dice con lágrimas Shera a lo que Rem dio un cansino suspiro, cuando de repente con su aura generó una onda de choque que mandó volar a Shera haciéndola estrellarse fuertemente contra el suelo quedando inconciente, Eldelgard quien veía esto no lo podría creer.

–Dices algo muy egoísta… ¡A pesar que he soportado esto todos estos días…! ¡¿Me dices que vuelva?! * Dice Rem con furia cuyos ojos se nublaron completamente, ella estaba llorando, pero también tenía una intensa ira.

**Fin de Soudtrack Hunter x Hunter OST - Theme of Kage & RASETSU [HD] { **** watch?v=K3d_k_21QPg**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#38 High Quality{ **** watch?v=DjgAAZGjzG0&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=37**** }**

–Aquí, la única egoísta eres tú * Dice Hiei con seriedad quien apareció detrás de Rem, quien voltea a mirarlo, ambos se miraban con hostilidad, obviamente después de escuchar a Rem decir que mataría a Yukina, no iba a ponerse a analizarla ni comprenderla, Hiei estaba enojado.

– ¿Yo soy egoísta? Si, quizás tenga razón, pero y tú ¿No lo eres? * Pregunta Rem con frialdad y enojo.

–No * Dice Hiei con seriedad sorprendiendo a Rem.

– ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan descarado?! ¡El más egoísta eres tú, me rechazaste a mí, rechazaste a Lumachina, y seguramente también rechazarás a Shera si se te confiesa! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Por tu enfermo amor más allá de lo fraternal por tu hermana! ¡Eres igual que Keera, y mereces la muerte! * Grita con furia y lágrimas Rem.

–Rem, en estos momentos no estoy de humor para escuchar una tontería como esa * Dice Hiei con enojo y seriedad.

– ¡No quieres escuchar porque es la verdad! ¡Tú estás enamorado de tu hermana Yukina, por eso rechazas a cualquier otra joven que se te declara, y yo soy lo suficientemente egoísta para no tolerarlo! * Dice con furia y lágrimas Rem sacando lo que tenía adentro, pero Hiei perdió la paciencia.

–He perdido la paciencia Rem, te dije que no estaba de humor, ¿A caso se te subió a la cabeza ese poder que extrañamente tienes ahora? No eres más que una imitación de un Maou, y te lo voy a demostrar gatita bocona * Dice Hiei con seriedad y molestia poniéndose en guardia después de quitarse su abrigo.

–Veremos si soy tan débil como piensas * Dice Rem con seriedad, encendiendo más su aura, en ese momento, la ropa que tenía Rem en ese momento también se destruyó, el aura siniestra que había cubierto todo su cuerpo, comenzó a transformarse en una armadura reveladora dejando un buen vistazo de su sensual cadera y de sus pechos pequeños, además de sus bien formadas piernas para alguien de su edad.

– ¿Aún piensas que soy alguien que no está a la altura de un verdadero Maou, 'Sensei'? * Dice con ironía y frialdad Rem.

–Por su puesto * Dice Hiei preparándose para usar su espada, el cuál ahora estaba envuelta en llamas rojas del Mundo Humano.

– ¡KIKOUHA! * Grita Rem el nombre de su técnica apuntando su mano derecha hacia Hiei lanzando una poderosa gran bala de luz hacia Hieim, sin embargo este con su velocidad esquivó la bala que produjo una fuerte explosión, pero al ver Rem hacia donde se movió, con su súper velocidad fue hacia este convirtiendo el aura de su puño en una lanza con intención de golpearlo con él, pero Hiei detuvo su ataque con su propia espada envuelta en llamas, Rem se esforzaba en hacerlo ceder, pero Hiei mostraba una mirada calmada pero fría, en eso Rem lanzaba varios golpes rápidos tanto con ese puño, como con el resto de su cuerpo, siendo bloqueados y esquivados por Hiei, luego se apartó levemente de Hiei.

– ¡KIKOUHA! * Grita Rem con furia repitiendo la técnica, pero de nuevo Hiei lo esquiva con su velocidad, de hecho Rem empezó a lanzar varios Kikouha hacia Hiei, pero este los esquivaba con su velocidad, el mismo podía leer perfectamente los patrones de ataque de Rem, esto se debe a que Rem lo atacaba con ira y no con inteligencia, y estrategia, cosa que con esos poderes sería mucho más práctico.

– ¡¿Por qué no puedo darle?! * Grita frustrada Rem disparando su técnica, pero Hiei los esquivaba, y cuando Rem se acercaba para atacarlo directamente, Hiei esquivaba sus ataques en el momento preciso, o los bloqueaba, definitivamente Hiei se ha hecho más hábil que cuando luchó contra Bui, haciéndose incluso más veloz, esto lo demostró en las misiones que cumplió tanto para Sylvie como para Griffin, por lo que efectivamente 'Una Falsa Maou' como él la llama, no puede igualarlo en lo absoluto, Sin dudas el poder de Rem era grandioso, posiblemente superaba a cualquiera de los subordinados más fuertes de Modinaram, pero no representaba amenaza necesaria para Hiei, aunque los ataques directos de Rem lograban causarle algunas heridas menores, nada serio, si al menos Rem peleara adecuadamente con este poder, podría ser una rival claramente más competente, pero solo atacaba con ira, y eso no es productivo en lo absoluto contra alguien como Hiei si al menos no se le iguala en poder o se le acerca.

–Estoy yendo en serio para no subestimarte, pero parece que no puedes, 'aprendiz' * Dice Hiei con seriedad.

– ¡Cállate! * Grita con ira Rem dirigiéndose a atacarlo con su puño envuelto en aura oscura en forma de lanza, mientras Hiei se dirigió hacia ella con su espada llameante, pasando ambos de largo cruzándose entre sí yendo a parar al lado opuesto, Eldergard quien miraba este combate en silencio se quedó impactada al ver esos movimientos tan rápidos, pero luego de unos segundos, el abdomen de Rem ardió en llamas.

– ¡Kyaaaaaaah! * Grita con dolor Rem habiendo recibido varios cortes llameantes en su abdomen escupiendo sangre y cayendo de cara al suelo derrotada, desactivándose su poder extraño parecido a un Maou y perdiendo esa armadura materializada con poder.

Por su parte Hiei empezaba a sangrar de la cima de su cabeza, que es donde Rem alcanzó a golpearlo con su ataque, en ese momento empezó a llover en el lugar, Hiei había guardado de nuevo su nueva espada que demostró ser muy útil, pero luego esa mirada fría que la tuvo de vuelta al encarar a Rem, después de haber estado angustiado por Yukina, ahora nuevamente la cambiaría, pero ahora tenía una mirada de completa ira, vio a Rem derrotada y herida por él en el suelo, ahora desnuda e inconsciente, luego vio a una Shera inconsciente por haber sido atacada por esta Rem que actuaba extraña, y por último vio a su hermana herida del abdomen en el suelo inconsciente. Hiei estaba furioso, por su orgullo no quería mostrarlo, pero estaba muy dolido por todo lo que pasó, eso incluye haber tendí que herir a su propia compañera Rem, ver cómo fue herida Shera y de cómo su hermana fue utilizada como una Marioneta por el enemigo. Y la persona que verdaderamente era culpable de provocar todo esto, Hiei sabía perfectamente quien es, el mismo agachó su cabeza apretando sus dientes conteniendo su ira.

– ¡MODINARAAAAAAM! * Grita con toda su ira Hiei levantando ahora su cabeza y mirando al cielo lluvioso mientras la sangre cae de su cabeza.

Así es, el enemigo, el villano que causó todo esto es El Maou De la Locura Modinaram, el mismo que manipuló a Bui, también usó a Yukina, causó este quiebre en la confianza de este equipo, es cierto que hubieron otros factores, pero quien principalmente movió los hilos fue Modinaram, que con esto se ha convertido en el máximo enemigo de Hiei. Hiei vs Modinaram, la batalla entre ambos demonios se aproxima. ¿Quién ganará? Y ¿Qué pasará con la relación del grupo de Hiei, se ha destruido la unión justo en puertas de la batalla más importante? Lo sabrán en los próximos capítulos de Isekai Hiei to Shoukan no Dorei Majutsu.

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#38 High Quality{ **** watch?v=DjgAAZGjzG0&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=37**** }**

* * *

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho-Wild Wind(French Dub Episode Preview Version){ **** watch?v=bVAfcqQ279A&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=61**** }**

**Hiei: **Hola, Soy Hiei, Modinaram, lo has conseguido, te has convertido en la mayor rata que he conocido en mi vida, pagarás por todo lo que has ocasionado, te haré saber lo que es el poder del Kokuryuha y el Jagan, te aniquilaré.

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho-Wild Wind(French Dub Episode Preview Version){ **** watch?v=bVAfcqQ279A&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=61**** }**

* * *

**Ahora el Ending de este fanfic(yuyu hakusho ending 3 sub español****){**** watch?v=iil-YN5WJvc****}**

**Tu imagen se refleja ****  
en un espejo estrellado  
y llorando, y llorando  
señalas la luna creciente con tu dedo** (Hiei caminando solo por un lugar que luce tenebroso y oscuro)

**Estas llamando alguien  
que le ha dado la espalda al amor y se ha ido (**La pantalla enfocándose en el rostro serio de Hiei mientras camina mirando fijamente hacia el frente)  
**¿Cuantas veces?, ¿Cuantas veces?  
¿Hace que te asomes por tu ventana? **(Hiei recordando a todos sus adversarios en el torneo oscuro, especialmente a Bui aunque luciendo este aquí su armadura pesada de batalla)

**Acelerando en la noche,  
cortas todo libremente (**Hiei sigue caminando por el mismo rumbo que se va volviendo cada vez más siniestro viéndose incluso fuego alrededor)

**Y solo a ti, y solo a ti,  
quiero abrazarte fuertemente** (Aparece rápidamente Garlford con una mirada seria blandiendo su espada, Emil también portando su espada serio, Sylvie usando una magia de enredadera de plantas también seria, al igual que Eldergard portando su lanza con seriedad, así como aparece seria Alicia, Horun junto a Lumachina con expresiones tristes y Krebskulm sonriendo alegre)

**Intercambiando besos desequilibrados  
acércate al amor** (Hiei recordando a sus compañeros de equipo Yusuke, Kurama, Genkai y Kuwabara, a Botan, Koenma pero por sobre todo en una imagen más grande a su hermana Yukina, todo esto mientras seguía por el camino tenebroso)**  
Tus lágrimas y mentiras  
descansan en mi corazón** (Ahora Hiei recordando a sus compañeras actuales Shera y Rem quienes sonrientes extienden sus manos como esperándolo a él)

(Finalmente Hiei llega al final del camino turbio donde en la cima de un gran castillo oscuro tenebroso se ve la imagen grande de un ser malvado muy parecido a Rem con los ojos dorados y una sonrisa de maldad haciendo el gesto con el dedo índice de desafío a Hiei que vaya hacia allá, y cuando Hiei va a ir para allá para encararlos termina el ending)

**Fin del Ending de este fanfic(yuyu hakusho ending 3 sub español****){**** watch?v=iil-YN5WJvc****}**

**Hola de nuevo, Soy KidGokuSupremo y espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo como yo lo disfruté escribiéndolo. Han ocurrido cosas impactantes, pero les recomiendo que no saquen conclusiones apresuradas dándolas como definitivas aún, especialmente después de lo último que pasó en el capítulo, XD. Pero creo que con este capítulo incluso los que leyeron la novela, saben que voy por un camino distinto al canon, para hacerlo más impredecible, y creo que eso se logró en este capítulo, y seguramente algunas dudas que dejó este capítulo, se responderán en el siguiente. **

**Y como les dije en la introducción, le quedan pocos capítulos a este fanfic, que como mencioné será corto, pero aun así trataré de hacer los capítulos lo más interesantes posibles.**

**Ahora mencionaré algunas curiosidades:**

**-Es el primer capítulo donde Hiei realizó misiones solo.**

**-Yukina estrenó aparición completa en el fanfic, aunque venía apareciendo con un alter ego, si se le puede llamar así a Vampira de Hielo que vio su fin en esta historia.**

**Y estas fueron algunas curiosidades, y como ya saben, cualquier opinión o dudas pueden dejarla en la caja de comentarios. Y pues ¡Hasta la Próxima!**


End file.
